


Styles & Associate

by IsabellaRomanelli



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Bottom Louis, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, Jealousy, Minor Character Death, Multi, Mutual Pining, Poor Louis, Rich Harry, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Smut, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-22 23:40:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 38
Words: 240,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2525951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsabellaRomanelli/pseuds/IsabellaRomanelli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nineteen year old Louis Tomlinson, reaches his lowest point, when his fifteen year old sister, dies from a mysterious disease that could not be treated, due to his family's financial issue. Living in the slums of London, he vows at his sister's grave that he will leave poverty behind and become rich and successful. With a full blown scholarship to the most prestigious law school in all of England, he begins his journey to his most prized possession: Money. </p><p>In comes Harry Styles from the wealthy Styles family. The most accoladed young lawyer in London. Having lost his parents in a terrible accident when he was younger, he is left with his family's never ending riches along with his only sister, Gemma. Kind hearted and extremely compassionate, he begins a teaching job where he meets Louis. </p><p>Louis finds his perfect target to riches in Harry Styles.</p><p>Harry finds himself falling hopelessly in love with Louis Tomlinson. </p><p>What happens when ghosts of the past, come back to haunt what was once alive? </p><p>Will love win? Or will avarice truly conquer it all?</p><p>© 2014 Isabella Romanelli</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One.

"There's really nothing we could possibly do--"

The words drown out of Louis' ears as he tightly screws his eyes shut. His fingernails tightly mark up his palms, which are clenching tightly along with his heart. His lips, that are pressed together in a tight line, suddenly fall open and a ragged sob that he desperately tried to conceal, falls out. 

Dr. Edwards continues talking sympathetically about the condition that Lottie is in. His hands are placed in front of him fiddling about, feeling sad and heavy for the loss that the Tomlinson family will suffer any minute now. 

"If you need any help Johannah, I'll be happy to help." He places a comforting hand on the shaking woman's shoulder who is two steps next to Louis. Her hands are white as she grasps a tissue tightly while pressing it to her blotchy red face. 

Louis feels the tears that he was trying to conceal, run hot down his cheeks. He quickly brings up one hand and wipes them away. He has to be strong. He needs to be strong. 

He excuses himself, as he walks down the too white and too sterile hallway of the hospital that he came to hate during the past weeks. Easily rounding corners while looking down, he almost feels like he's running on auto pilot. No feelings anymore. 

Arriving in front of the beige colored door, he composes himself as he quietly steps inside the room. Everything is quiet inside, except for the heart machine, that beeps ominously towards the right of the bed, where Lottie lays. A fresh wave of tears flood his eyes, and he can't help but let those escape. He sits on the chair right next to the bed as he takes in the appearance of his beloved sister.

Her eyes are shut in what appears to be a grimace. Her eyebrows are furrowed up, making her look like she's in pain. Her once creamy skin, now looks a sickening pale color, that contrasts into a yellow shade. Her small lips are white and cracked from the lack of water. He can't help when his hand reaches out and softly caresses her cheek. To that her eyes flutter open slowly. Even that has changed. Her once bright blue eyes, are now simply dull. Looking more dead than alive. 

"Lou?" Her voice is hoarse and it almost sounds like a croak. Louis reaches at the small table at his side to fill up a cup with a pitcher of water that sits there. He returns to her side as she looks at him gently and he can't help the tears that run down his face. 

"Here doll, drink up. You need to stay hydrated." He shakily smiles at her while placing the edge of the cup close to her lips. Her small bony hand reaches up towards his and gently pushes it away, while softly shaking her head.

"No Lou. I'm going already. Let's just make it faster. Yeah?" At her words Louis can't control himself anymore. Any restraint he had is vanished. His hand slams the cup of water down at the table making it wobble and spill all over the floor. 

"Don't say that Charlotte! Just don't! You will get better and everything will be fine. Okay! Everything will be fine. You need to get better Lottie. You need to get better." His screaming ceases as sobs rise at his throat.

His legs give way and he falls to his knees next to the bed. He can hear the soft sniffling from his sister, and that makes him feel even worse. He guiltily looks up and the sight before him crushes his chest making him take a shaky breath in. 

"You'll be okay Lou. You and mum will be okay." She gingerly places a hand on his cheek. "I'll go happily knowing that you and her did everything in your hands to help me." 

He places his hand next to hers on top of his cheek and continuously shakes his head while more traitorous tears come out.

"Stop speaking like that. You will get better. Everything will be fine. You'll go back to doing ballet and you'll soon dazzle the Royal Opera House and the English National Ballet and they'll fight for you to dance for them. You just wait and see sweetheart." He sadly smiles at her and it turns into a grimace as he looks down. 

"My one true dream, was to see Swan Lake live." She gently chuckles as tears stream down her face as well. Louis feels like his heart has not stopped clenching and unclenching inside his chest. 

"And you'll see it darling. You'll see it. You just need to stay strong and get out of this bed and come home where you belong." He removes her hand from his cheek as he presses soft kisses at her knuckles. She wets her dry lips while taking a gulp that reflects the pain she's in. 

"You'll go on to do great things Lou. You'll be great and successful, and you'll have everything you've ever dreamed of." She reaches her hand out once again to pat Louis hair while she continues, "and you'll find the fittest bloke in all of England, and you'll marry and live happily ever after." 

At her last words Louis can't help the strangled sob that escapes his throat. He can't help the never ending tears that flow easily without permission, staining his cheeks.

"You'll be there Lott. You'll be there to see me get you and mum out of that despicable place. Just you wait." He continues nodding his head and reassuring but at that point, he doesn't know who. If her or himself.

"Call mum for me Lou. Tell her I need to say goodbye to her too." Louis quickly stands up at her words and begins to furiously shake his head as he paces in front of the bed. 

"No! No! No! No Lottie you have to promise me! Promise me! Promise you won't leave me Lottie please promise me Lottie please!" He makes his way back to her side and surges forward placing their foreheads together. "Please Lottie." 

"I promise." Comes her faint response as he kisses her forehead one more time. He gently smiles at her. As he rushes out of the room to retrieve their mum.

He leaves them alone for a while, as he rushes to the nearest CD and DVD store by the hospital. He returns with Swan Lake and he pops it on as his mum sits on the chair and he lays next to Lottie. 

When Odette and Siegfried commit suicide on Act 4, he stares at awe at the screen being enthralled by the magnificent story of the Swan and her prince. 

He turns around to look at Lottie and see her reaction, but his smile stops short when he sees her eyes closed. Her lips are set in a small smile, frozen. His heart plummets to the ground when he reaches out and gently touches her cooling skin. 

"Lottie?" His throat lets out an almost inhumane sob as his mum rushes to her other side with tears running down her wild face. 

"Lottie!" 

She breaks her promise that night. 

*

Funeral services for the death of fifteen year old Charlotte Tomlinson, take place one week later. Louis and his mum are surrounded by only dear and close friends.

Louis' godmother sits next to him while rubbing comforting circles once the ceremony is over and people start to file out of the cemetery, each with an apologetic condolence. His mum is sure to thank them all, but Louis, Louis seems to be mute as he just stares at the small grave that now contains his sister. 

"Hey Lou." 

The voice comes from his right. His godmother excused herself some minutes ago and he now sits alone. He looks up and sees the familiar blonde head of his best friend. Her eyes are puffy and not a speck of make up is on her face, making her appear younger. Her hair is elegantly gathered up in a bun as well. Something he's never quite seen before. 

"Thank you Perrie." His voice croaks out. The lack of use makes it gravelly and rough, but it still squeaks in the end. New tears fill up Perrie's eyes, as she lunges herself on him and tightly wraps her arms around his neck. 

"There's no need. Really. I loved Lottie too." This is where Louis should be crying, but he isn't. He feels like he has ran out of tears, and it almost seems true but one lone tear, makes its way out and trails down landing on Perrie's shoulder. 

Perrie pulls back and looks straight at him. He smiles softly at her, feeling pure adoration for the girl who helped his family out so much during the last few days. 

Being daughter of Dr. Edwards, Perrie, possessed a lot of money. Something Louis always envied her on. But lately came to love. Because if it hadn't been for her or her father, Lottie might still be in the morgue of the hospital without a proper burial. 

Him and his mum were the only ones left in the Tomlinson clan. His stepfather who died 7 years ago, and Lottie, no longer there with them. 

They were poor. More than poor, they were piss poor. His mother washing clothes for the people in their neighborhood for a living, and him being a full time student. It wasn't a surprise if they sometimes went to bed with only bread and water to eat. 

It was one of the reasons why they couldn't help Lottie in time. All because of stupid money, or lack thereof. 

He hated being poor. He had always had expensive tastes. Louis knew that he wasn't meant to be poor. He was meant to be rich. To be showered in attention. Not to be humiliated by others. 

He knew that he needed to be above it all. 

Having been left alone again, he quietly made his way to his sisters grave and knelt down placing a small red rose in the middle between all the other flowers that were left there. He grabbed a handful of soil and tightly clenched it in his hand making a little bit spill out. 

"I'm going to make you a promise Lottie. A promise that I couldn't keep when you were alive." He softly opened his hand, making the dirt spill out again. 

"I promise, that I'll become rich and successful. I promise that I will be great. I promise that no one will ever look down on me again for being poor," he paused as he swiftly stood up with his eyes still trained on the newly placed gravestone. 

"Because, in between of being and not being: I. Am."


	2. Chapter Two.

"Harry Styles: London's hottest new lawyer." 

Gemma slams the magazine down on the grand oak desk as she swivels her chair to look up at her brother. Her very successful brother. 

The supposed hot prodigy is currently looking through his vast stacks of law volumes, in his personal study, trying to find the indicated one he has been looking for since last Thursday. His eyebrows are furrowed in deep concentration as he goes through some that he thinks might be it. 

Gemma smirks at the picture in the magazine and then looks up at her brother. Clearly the picture was taken a couple of months back. His hair is no longer in a quiff and pushed back. It now reaches his shoulders and is currently pulled back into a messy bun. He isn't wearing a £2500 Burberry Prorsum coat, he is sporting a very disheveled looking attire of 'just woke up and didn't even brush my teeth.' She smirks again. Her sense of humor is outrageous, she very much thinks.

"What are you smirking about?" She snaps out of her reverie to look at him. He's frowning at her but with a small smile playing on his lips. He must think she's mental. Nope scratch that. She is mental. 

She reaches out for her coffee mug and smiles widely at him making her dimple pop out. A Styles genetic thing of course because one sits concealed on Harry's left cheek as well. 

"Just that London would be quite impressed to see you right now, after looking at this." She picks the magazine as she stands up and flings it at him and walks away. Of course, Harry having no good eye coordination, completely misses it, as it passes him, and lands in the floor behind him. Huffing at his sister's back he bends down and picks it up in curiosity. 

He now remembers. It's the GQ article he did a couple of months back. He frowns at the picture. He looks pissed off. His mind recollects to that day and he remembers why he's sporting the 'menacing' look. 

Forgetting about the volumes that he was focused on, he follows his sister through their mansion. He finds her sitting at the stainless steel island that is straight smack in the middle of the kitchen. She's leafing through an art book as he sits next to her.

"I'll let you know," he begins as Gemma rolls her eyes waiting for the explanation that Harry always has to give. Their maid, Conchita, places a steaming mug of green tea in front of Harry while he searches for the pages that contain his article, "Thank you Conchita." He shoots her a small smile, "I'll let you know that I did not pick all these... poses." 

His nose scrunches up when he comes upon a ridiculous looking one of him supposedly looking out to the horizon. 

"This was all master minded by a very aggressive short French man by the name of Francois." He grimaces at the memory of the man who smelled a mixture of cheap cologne and armpit. 

"I didn't say you looked bad in the pictures you know." Gemma smirks at him while a plate of steaming scrambled eggs with sausage is placed in front of her by Conchita. She thanks her and digs in, moaning when she realizes that there is melted cheese mixed in them. 

"No so what were you implying then. Hmm?" Harry digs into his own eggs. His mixed with assorted vegetables. 

"What I said, was that imagine someone seeing this picture," she points out to the front cover, "and then seeing you right now as you sit? What a huge disappointment that must be." She shovels another forkful of eggs as Harry squawks at her in disbelief.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean. I'm fit!" He gestures at his body as he stares at his giggling sister.

"Yeah, alright mister 'I wear Burberry when I go out, but at home I wear my Barney shirt'." She raises her eyebrows at him and his pajama wear. He pouts at her and looks down. 

"Yeah well, who's that little Japanese feline I see frolicking in your feet! hello, Hello Kitty!" He points at her slippers that look rather ridiculous on a 25 year old he might add. 

"You bought me these when we were in Japan!" She snaps playfully at him. "Yeah well you gifted me this shirt!" He snaps back and Gemma rolls her eyes as she squints her eyes at her stupid brother. 

"When you were 12 you dolt! I'm actually surprised it still even fits you!" She pinches at the soft gray fabric that has the face of Barney creepily smiling back at her. She did always think that the purple dinosaur was sort of scary. Which is why she bought the shirt for Harry. To scare him. In a change of plans, he ended up loving it. 

"Well remember that you bought it for me on size not for a 12 year old?" He retorts and she laughs a little at the memory. 12 year old Harry was completely engulfed by the shirt. Now it fits him loosely in a comfortable sort of way. 

"Alright calm down Haz." She laughs at him as he smiles back. 

The rest of their breakfast is spent between comfortable silence and playful arguing. Just like every other day between the siblings. 

Being that they only have each other to fend for themselves it's quite obvious how close they are. People have even mistaken them for twins, but they are quickly corrected, when they explain that Harry is 28 and Gemma 25. 

They are once again sitting in Harry's study after breakfast. It has become the living area for the siblings being that Harry is always there for work, and Gemma doesn't like being alone in the big mansion. They even installed a flat screen TV in there, one that Gemma is currently aimlessly flipping through. 

She is sitting in front of Harry's desk as he takes notes from the law volume that he finally found. They both share a bowl of crisps that sits in the middle, in comfortable distance for each to reach into. She settles on an American sitcom about two girls working at a diner. 

"You know, I was thinking of dying my hair blonde." Harry briefly glances up at his sister and smirks. He's about to reply but she cuts him off, "and then purple and blue." 

Harry lets out a throaty laugh that resonates throughout the study. Gemma glares at him while she roughly munches through a mouthful of crisps. 

"Yeah," Harry says between laughs, "who convinced you to do that?" He continues laughing but Gemma doesn't say anything back, clearly annoyed with her brother. He realizes it and he smiles fondly at her.

"Was it perhaps a lavender haired stylist that is always present at our house?" He raises his eyebrows and Gemma flips him off. "Lou is fantastic you know. She even says that she'll cut your hair for free." 

Its Harry's time to narrow his eyes at his sister as he pats at his hair. He thinks that his long curly hair has started to give him edge. 

"My hair is awesome. Tell Louise I said that." Gemma chuckles as she grabs a couple of more crisps. "If you say so Slash!" She laughs at her own joke while Harry rolls his eyes. 

"Yeah, well don't come to me when you look like a blueberry." He grabs a crisp and pops into his mouth as she flips him off yet again, "Bite me!" 

"No thanks I don't like blueberries." He smirks. "You curly arseho--" Her snarky remark is cut short when a new voice booms through the office startling the siblings.

"My oh my is it good to be back to Casa Styles to hear your never ending bicker." They glance at the door and both smile at the intruder. Harry is the first one to stand up and make his way to his friend. 

"Payno my good man! You're finally back!" They go into a comforting hug while slapping each other in the back. Smiles completely overtaking both their features. 

"It's good to see you too Styles, summer in Ibiza treated you well I see." Liam briefly looks over Harry's shoulder to see a shy looking Gemma staring back at him. "It treated you both well." He makes his way over to her while taking her hand and placing a small kiss in the back. Harry fondly rolls his eyes and makes his way back to his chair letting the love birds to get it out of their system.

They both want each other so bad, but neither do anything about it. Its endearing really. And a tiny bit annoying.

"Alright Liam. How was Spain?" Harry's voice snaps them out of their private bubble making them blush profusely. He smirks at that as they each take a seat. Gemma in her old chair and Liam in the one right next to hers.

"All was well this summer. The family's winery is coming along quite nicely. We even opened two new locations in Galicia and Castile and León." Liam smiled proudly at his family accomplishments as both siblings raise their eyebrows in surprise. 

"You hear that Harry, Galicia!" Gemma leans more into Liam's space and Harry rolls his eyes, knowing very well that his sister has no idea of the importance of what Liam just said, but Liam buys it and leans in as well. 

"I could maybe help you guys open your own if you wanted?" The question is for both him and Gemma but his gaze remains on her. 

"I'm pretty sure me and Gemma wouldn't be able to care for it--" he's completely cut off by Gemma. He's pretty sure that neither of them paid him any mind anyway. 

"Really that'd be so awesome Liam." She smiles gently at him as he draws in even more. Harry watches the scene unfold in front of him getting annoyed by the second.

"Maybe I could take you to see locations?" Gemma nods excitedly at the prospect, "I'd love to--" before she can continue though, Harry cuts them off.

"Alright Payne, I'm sure you came here for another reason, besides flirt with my sister." Both of them blush furiously as Harry smirks. Gemma opens her mouth in annoyance at her brother while Liam runs a hand through his hair trying to collect himself. 

"Yes well, this came in today," he pulls out a rather large white envelope from his jacket and slides it over towards Harry, who flips it and examines the sender's address carefully, "They've sent a couple over the summer but they were never passed on to you, apparently." 

Harry opens a small drawer and retrieves his letter opener sticking it inside a corner of the paper swiftly cutting the envelope. He removes the paper from inside and unfolds it to read through it quickly. Gemma and Liam sit in silence waiting for Harry both sideways glancing at each other. 

"An invitation by LSE to become a one year professor." He looks back up at Liam who raises his eyebrows in astonishment. 

"Oh my god Harry that's brilliant. Teaching for a year to Uni students in one of the most prestigious political science institutions in London. Maybe that could help you finish the book you've been working on." 

Harry looks at Liam while he contemplates the idea. He's honored that at his age the LSE chose him as a candidate for a teaching position. But will he really have the time? Gemma notices his internal struggle and she adds on to Liam's encouragement. 

"Do it Haz! Become professor Styles. Teach the youth your ways!" Harry chuckles at her as he places a hand on his chin looking narrowly at the letter. Still not so convinced. 

"It will be a new beginning." Gemma's sudden words make him look up again. He doesn't know why but that's what hits straight home for him. 

"Yeah might find a good looking girl for yourself while you're at it." Liam suggests with an eyebrow raised up. Harry chuckles softly while shaking his head. "Or you know a bloke, I hear you go both ways." 

His mouth drops at the rather explicit remark as he glares at his sister. "Gemma!" He snaps. She raises her arms defensively as she chuckles.

"What Liam knows! Right Liam?" She elbows the man to her left and he nods. "'Course. I don't mind." 

Harry groans as he places both hands in front of his face. The giggles in front of him only make it worse. 

"Alright alright. So, are you gonna take it?" He looks up again and looks out the window. 

"Yeah I'll do it." He softly smiles at the both of them as they cheer for him.

"Yay Haz. You'll be a proper professor." Gemma gushes while she reaches out and warmly pats the back of his hand. 

"Yeah Professor Styles." Liam adds on and Harry can't help but smile as he himself says, 

"Professor Harry Styles."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are enjoying it. x.


	3. Chapter Three.

"That's the last one, thanks Albert." Perrie held her hand out to her driver as she thanked him. The 40 year old man patted her on the shoulder as he passed over to the driver's seat, "No need Miss Edwards." 

Perrie smiled again thankfully at the man, as he slid into the sleek black car. She turned around looking for her friend who she thought was right behind her. He wasn't. 

She walked over towards the entry of the building that held the flat, where the Tomlinson's lived. Looking for Louis, she could hear the distinct voices of him and his mother in what appeared to be a deep conversation. She backed away, aiming to give them privacy and not impose, but the words that escaped Louis' mum held her in her place. 

"Oh sweetheart. Do you really have to move? You can live here and not bother Perrie with another hassle." Her voice sounded wet and garbled. Probably from the tears that she had been shedding since early morning, when she realized that Louis was finally moving out. 

Perrie stepped forward, mind set on explaining to Jay that Louis wasn't a burden on her, but Louis' sharp words stopped her once again.

"No mum! We already talked about this countless of times. This is neither the place nor the time to start putting on your theatrics." His voice burned with venom. Perrie's eyebrows furrowed in surprise and confusion. She had never heard Louis talk that way. 

"Louis please. I just lost one of my children, I don't want to lose the only one I have left." Her voice broke at the end, and Perrie's chest hurt for the grieving mother. 

"Must I remind you that you're not the only one who lost Charlotte! I did too. Which is why I'm doing this." Louis snapped with a high squeak to his voice that seemed almost bordering on hysterics. That's when Perrie walked away, not wanting to eavesdrop into the private conversation. 

"Doing what? Leaving your mother alone? Leaving me too--" Louis abruptly stopped his mumbling mother, "To move on from this horrendous pigsty you call home!" 

He finally snapped not wanting to put up with his mother's implores to stay in Hackney while taking the tube to the LSE everyday. He called her mad the first time that she suggested it, when his acceptance letter came in the mail, and he still called her mad in present time. 

Her lower lip wobbled as her eyes became shiny with a fresh wave of tears. Louis didn't feel bad for snapping at her like that. She needed to understand.

"Are you ashamed of this place Louis? The place I've raised you in for the past 19 years?" She looked straight into the eyes of her son. The hardness that she dreaded would overcome him after Lottie's death, was there, confirming her biggest fears. 

"Of course I'm ashamed!" It was Louis' turn to shed some angry tears, "You think I want people to know I live here? Do you realize how embarrassing it was, to bring Perrie here to pick me up, because we have no form of transportation except for the bloody tube!" He spit out through his teeth as he tried miserably to angrily wipe away the tears that were running down his cheeks. 

His mother looked at him with heartbreak in her eyes. She dreaded that the time that she had feared the most, had finally come. The time were Louis, who always preferred expensive stuff, who always made up stories when he was little about being filthy rich, who always sneered at the cheap stuff that was bought for him, to finally admit that he was ashamed of being poor. 

"Then you must be ashamed of your mother. Because whether you like it or not, this place has cost me every single pound that I've earned humbly, to provide for you and your well being." She stated in a firm tone that she knew she couldn't keep up with. Louis looked at her incredulously feeling anger start to simmer in his veins. 

"I'm not ashamed of you! Your my mother Jay, of course I love you! But don't you get it? Don't you see that I don't want to keep living here? That I want to be able to actually try and be successful and if I stay here--" he was roughly stopped by his crying mother, "If you stay here you'll become someone like me." 

Louis looked at her, and for the first time in these past weeks, he felt sympathy for her. In her eyes he could see the never ending hurt that sat there. 

"Say it Louis. Say that you don't want to stay here because you don't want to become someone like me. A poor old woman who washes others clothes for a living." She spat out laying the cards down for her son to take. 

Louis looked at her as his face hardened again. Jay looked at him with a glint of hope in her eyes. Silently pleading to God, that she hoped she was wrong about her own son. 

"I don't want to become like you." 

The sentence was small and short, but it still shattered her heart into millions of pieces. If there even was a heart in there anymore. Her eyes closed tightly as more tears spilled, and Louis stared at her. When she didn't move or speak anymore, he grabbed his green rucksack from the floor and placed it on almost nonchalantly. He stepped forward and placed a hand on top of her shoulder and moved forwards to kiss her forehead just like he always did. Only this time, she moved out of the way. Not wanting any of his supposed affection. 

He sighed and accommodated the rucksack  on his shoulders. He dropped the hand on his mother's shoulder and stepped back. 

"I'll try and visit you if I can Jay." and with those words, he exited the building. The door slammed behind him giving him a sense of finality as he made his way towards Perrie, who stood waiting for him next to the black car. 

His eyes scanned the automobile almost hungrily. It was Perrie's personal chauffeured car. She was driven around anywhere she wanted to go with a snap of her fingers, if she was ever feeling too lazy to drive herself. 

That's what being rich gives you. He thought internally. This is what you're supposed to do. This is who you're supposed to become. 

He smiled at himself and nodded in affirmation. He made his way over to Perrie, who seemed concerned. She wasn't expecting to see him smiling so widely after having heard the small tidbit of the argument he was having with his mother. 

"You okay?" She questioned curiously. He frowned at her while a small smile played on his lips. "Why wouldn't I be?" 

He casually opened the door to the car and slipped in, Perrie following quickly behind. After they were both strapped in and the car was moving, she again questioned him.

"How'd your mum take it?" She inquired. She thought it was an innocent enough question to ask, as to not give away that she had been eavesdropping. Louis smiled widely again.

"She took it just fine. Really happy for me." He lied easily. Pushing the whole discussion behind his mind. It wasn't worth to really dwell on it. 

He turned his head out the window and sighed in relief as he saw Hackney pass away. Perrie nodded and dropped the questions altogether. Clearly she had been worried for nothing. Louis was fine. With that she leaned back and relaxed as the car drove through London.

Unbeknownst to the both of them. Jay really wasn't fine. She was kneeled at the place that Louis had left her. Crying her eyes out and silently shouting at the God's above, because she now truly felt, as if she no longer had anyone. 

*

"I can't believe we are finally here!" Louis shouted as he flung himself onto the bed that was designated to be his. It was so comfortable and smelled wonderfully. So much different than what was back at Hackney. 

Perrie chuckled as she began organizing her clothes into the small closet on her side of the room. 

Their new shared dorm room was absolutely perfect. They were placed at the Northumberland House, at a fairly reasonable price. Louis wanted to get a flat, but when Perrie stated that it had to be shared expenses, he agreed on a dorm. 

He had been furious at Perrie at first, of course. She was talking about shared expenses, when she could be paying everything herself, and it wouldn't even put a dent on her bank account. But then she had pulled out a long speech about being her own person, and not wanting to rely only on her father's wealth. Louis just pretended to agree while rolling his eyes at her back when she wasn't looking. 

She really was ungrateful for what she had. Wanting to throw it away just so that she could become independent. But, he was sure, that if she even tried to live in the conditions that he had lived in for all of his life, she would run right back to her rich daddy. 

But, Perrie didn't have to know that those were his thoughts on her. He was supposed to be there and encourage her. At least he wouldn't have to start looking for a proper job just yet. Her father had terminated that he would have everything paid for them in Northumberland for 3 months, giving the pair enough time to locate and land a good job. At least he was useful for something. 

Louis still blamed him a little for Charlotte's death. He knew that he had to be exaggerating, but his thoughts for Dr. Gregory Edwards, never changed. Even if the doctor had paid the expenses for her funeral and burial. 

Perrie was in the process of trying to color code her wardrobe, and how to make her extensive shoe collection fit the way she wanted. 

Poor little rich girl, Louis sneered internally, I wish I could have those problems, instead of figuring out how to pay for the bloody books. 

Louis did resent Perrie. But then again he genuinely liked the girl. It was a mixture of feelings for her. He didn't see her as an enemy. She was his best friend, but yet, he hated her for her wealth. Something she never took advantage of. It was madness really, the way she always seemed to want to save every single cent as if it was precious.

"Louis?" His gaze snapped back up to the blonde, as she waved a hand in front of his expression. He softly smiled and cleared his throat, "Sorry Love, wasn't paying attention. What'd you say?" 

Perrie chuckled as she closed her closet door, content with what she had accomplished. She zipped up her bags and slid them under her bed as she spoke, "I said, if you would like to go for a walk around the Uni. I could show you the Royal Courts of Justice if you want."

Louis brightened at the prospect as he quickly stood up from his bed and clapped his hands together. "Yes of course. I'd love that!" He rushed to his nearly empty closet to retrieve a small black cardigan since it was a tad chilly outside, being that it was late September. Perrie slipped on her own sweater and wallet, and they were both quickly on their way to the campus. 

The walk to LSE, was a rather short one from Northumberland House. When they arrived at the campus grounds, Louis couldn't help but gape at the massive buildings. The architecture was greatly diverse. Some holding the Victorian Gothic feeling, others being constructed to look modern and humongous. 

"That's the British Library of Political and Economic Science. You can literally find any book you want of your course in there." Perrie motioned to a massive looking building. It had to be about 10 stories tall.

They continued walking around with Perrie motioning and pointing out the buildings. Her deceased mother had studied here, so she knew everything there was around. 

"That's the New Academic Building." She pointed to a white building, not too far away. It was covered in windows that were tinted in gold. "That's the one that houses the departments of management and law. Meaning your area." She nudged him and Louis stared in awe at the building ahead, already feeling so at home.

They continued walking until around four o'clock. Then, they both agreed to go into the George IV pub. It was a big brick building that was already buzzing with people. 

Inside, they found their way into a booth with a long light hanging right above the table. They each ordered a plate of fish and chips accompanied by a cold beer. All paid by Perrie of course. 

"I want you to know that all this that you're doing, will be repaid to you once I get a job." Louis said while dipping some of his chips into the tartar sauce. It was all truly delicious. 

Perrie fondly rolled her eyes as she drank some of her beer. She sat it down and looked at him carefully. "You don't need to Lou. You know I do it because you're my friend and you need the help." She popped a piece of fish into her mouth and Louis glared at her when she wasn't looking, too enthralled by the footie game that was airing on one of the many TVs of the Pub. 

He wasn't a charity case. He wasn't a helpless little thing that needed to be helped just because he needed it.

But yet again, he liked being taken care for, so his glare faltered and once Perrie turned her attention back at him, he was smiling brightly at her. "Thanks Pezza. You are truly the best friend ever." He gushed sweetly. Too sweetly. But Perrie didn't seem to notice so she smiled back. 

After they finished eating and they made their way outside, the sun was in the beginning stages of setting. They walked towards the Royal Courts of Justice and Louis couldn't stop his mouth from dropping open. 

The building was exquisite. The Victorian architecture still present. Some people were coming out quite quickly. "Six o'clock. The end of the workday." Perrie had stated.

Louis just managed to stand there with his mouth hanging open. It was sort of a big deal. The Royals was one of the oldest court houses that was still standing. To even be in the presence of it was an honor.

"Some of the most successful lawyers have their offices in here you know. Luqmani. Oliver. Styles. Lewis." She said names that didn't ring a bell to Louis. Perrie knew more, obviously. Being rich made you interact with London's other socialites. 

"Imagine? Maybe one day you'll have your office in there too." Perrie gushed in enthusiasm at her friend. Louis smiled at her as he raised his gaze to look at the top of the building. 

"Yeah. Maybe." But Louis knew. It wasn't a maybe to him. It was a definitely. He would fight for it. 

"Well look what the British showers dropped by." The male voice came from their left as both Perrie and Louis looked up. Before Louis had time to question the man, Perrie was running into him until she collided rather harshly against his chest. 

"Payno! I haven't seen you in forever!" Perrie exclaimed at the 'Payno' guy as they both moved back from the hug. 

"I know. I know! How've you been Pezza? How's your father doing?" They began a conversation that clearly, Louis wasn't gonna be part of so, he examined the man who was too busy looking at Perrie to pay him any mind. 

After his up and down sweep, Louis came to the conclusion, that this guy was obviously loaded. It all screamed it. From his fitted Dolce & Gabbana navy blue suit, to his golden Rolex that sat on his wrist. Louis might have been poor but he knew high fashion, when he saw it. He had always been proud at that. 

"Oh right I'm such an idiot. Liam this is my best friend and now dorm mate, Louis. Louis this is Liam Payne. A close family friend." Perrie introduced them as Liam looked over towards the smaller looking man. He was tiny and almost elfin looking. 

Louis observed the brown eyes of the man. As he reached out his hand to shake. He was tall and handsome. Obviously fitted with a lot of money. So, Louis' seduction tactics began. 

"Nice to meet you Mr. Payne." He fluttered his eyes and made them appear hooded and alluring. Liam shook his hand carefully, afraid that if he grasped to hard he would break the smaller man. "It's nice to meet you too Louis." 

He smiled warmly at him, which Louis confused with acceptance, so he began licking his lips. 

Perrie caught on quite quickly at what Louis was trying to do, so she cleared her throat rather loudly to grasp Louis' attention. Once she had it, she lifted her pinky up at the sky and Louis immediately stepped back from Liam.

Because pinky raised at the sky, was their universal sign for, straighter than a carpenter's ruler. 

Perrie and Liam quickly began their conversation again as Louis stood there quite awkwardly. Liam thankfully had been too dense to notice the flirting moves that Louis had tried putting on him. But Louis' still sighed. Quite a shame. He would probably be a fantastic shag and money opportunity. 

"Well I hope to see you at Gemma and H's house two weeks from today. He's finally moving into his own building so, celebrations are in stock." Perrie gasped at that, clearly shocked by the news. 

"Oh my god really! That's awesome! I'm so happy for Haz! Yeah I'll definitely go!" She nodded enthusiastically as Liam grinned widely. 

"Brilliant! You can come too Louis." He suggested and Louis' head snapped up to see Liam smiling at him. "It's a costume party since it's going to be middle of October so, no formalities." 

Perrie's excitement only grew at the idea. Louis nodded and added a small "I'll go," while Perrie and Liam said their goodbyes. Once the man stepped into a gray corvette, because of course he would, Perrie began chatting animatedly besides Louis again. 

It was all about the party and how she couldn't believe that her Haz friend had finally obtained a building for his law fir company. Louis was too busy looking at the shiny royal blue Aston Martin that sat in the parking lot along with a few other cars. Clearly whoever owned that one, was richer than Liam. 

They began their route back to the Northumberland House as the dusk grew in. 

About a block away from their building, while waiting for one of the lights to turn green so they could walk across the street, the roaring of a car engine came disrupting the chatter that surrounded them. Many people were there blocking Louis' view to see what was the car causing the big commotion. Perrie was still talking next to him unfazed, about costume ideas, but Louis wasn't even pretending to listen to her anymore. 

He stood on his tippy toes to look at the car that he knew was in front of them. Once he was able to glance right above a rather tall man's shoulder, he was able to spot the car.

It was the royal blue Aston Martin. 

Whoever it was, was concealed by the dark tint of the windows and Louis frowned at that. Once the light turned green, Perrie pulled on his arm, signaling to start walking as the car finally sped up.

Louis was only able to see the license plate that read 'H.S.' and nothing else.


	4. Chapter Four.

"Hello. Pick up for Styles?" 

The girl in front of Harry nodded her head as she typed in numbers into the computer. After a minute she gazed up again while giving off a bright smile. 

"That'll be £35.64." She said the total as Harry pulled out his wallet from his back pocket. He handed her his black card and she swiped it, making him sign a receipt right after. The usual procedure. 

Afterwards, a bus boy came from the back of the kitchen to place Harry's order into a black paper bag. "There you go Mr. Styles. Enjoy your dinner." The girl said brightly once again handing him his card and bag. Harry thanked her as he took the bag and the card, deciding that he would put it back in his wallet inside the car. 

He stepped out into the brisk autumn night, breathing in the smell of the pumpkins that were decorating the entrance of the restaurant. After securing the food in the passenger seat, he went over to the driver's side and slid on, buckling up. 

The drive home was a relaxing one. Coldplay's melodies were emitting from the speakers as he wound through the familiar narrow streets of Hampstead. 

His overall mood was ecstatic. He had just received the news that the building approval he had requested, to home his own Law firm, was successfully approved. He would finally have his own headquarters. He would be saddened to leave the Royal, which had homed him for nearly 5 years, but the whole new building prospect was a huge step up in the law world. 

Finally rounding the familiar Bishop ave, he slowed down his speed as he approached the familiar gates of the Styles' bricked mansion. 

Pressing the button on his car, the gates opened and he sped up inside the garage awaiting for his arrival. He was surprised to see another car in there parked over towards the front of the house. He'd have to ask Gemma later. 

Grabbing his keys and wallet, and of course the bag of food, he exited the car as he locked it. Pressing on the button on the side wall of the garage, that made the doors start to close. 

He made his way inside, not before wiping his feet off in the small welcome mat that Conchita had set up to avoid the hassle of wiping more stains of the marbled floors, as if they weren't pristine enough. 

He made his route over to the kitchen, which he found shiny clean and empty. No surprise there, being that it was Saturday, Conchita took off around 4 in the afternoon along with all the other servants as well. She, being the only one that lived there, was probably up in her own apartment. One that was separated from the rest of the house, to give privacy. 

After setting the food in his own plate and pouring some wine into a glass, he sat down and indulged in the Italian cuisine that never ceased to make him moan and groan. 

He was in the middle of devouring a gigantic meat ball, while watching the TV that slipped up from the middle of the island, when his rather disheveled looking sister walked in. She looked cranky to say the least, but once she saw the black food bag, she perked up. 

"Zeffirelli's! Good job Hazza!" She skipped over to the cabinets to grab her own plate and wine glass. Once she finished shoveling stuff into her plate, she spoke up.

"You know, I was actually about to ring you and tell you to bring some Italian." She said as she sat right next to her brother, "We must have some Vulcan mind meld going on." She said widening her eyes as she sipped some wine. Harry laughed at that. 

"Vulcan mind meld? Seriously how much Star Trek have you been watching?" He joked, as he cut up some of his chicken carbonara into smaller pieces. She shrugged beside him and set the glass down, moving her fork around her lasagne. 

"Probably loads! Netflix has all the seasons and Chloe insists that we only watch that, so." Harry nodded at her as he gazed back at the TV. The show went into commercial as the siblings continued their dinner in amicable silence. Gemma cleared her throat next to him after sipping some of her wine, suddenly remembering something. 

"By the way, Conchita says that she won't be back until Tuesday. She said something about visiting her sister back in Hackney." 

Harry nodded in understanding. Conchita had all the rights to visit her family. If Gemma lived away from him, he'd be doing the same thing. 

"So no early morning delicious fry ups." Gemma pouted at the idea and Harry chuckled beside her. "I can cook breakfast Gemma, it's not that big of a deal."

Gemma scoffed as she stood up to go retrieve a bottle of apple juice from the refrigerator. She was already feeling a tad fuzzy with the rather tall wine glass she had downed. 

"You cooking breakfast? Puh-lease! You can't even make a proper cheese toastie." She said nonchalantly, taking her seat again. Harry took in a breath of mock indignation. 

"You love my cheese toasties!" He pointed out. Gemma smirked at her brother, placing a hand on his shoulder. 

"No. No I don't. To be quite honest H, your cheese toasties are bloody awful." She went back to eating but Harry slammed his palms against the marble, standing up dramatically. Gemma looked at him with a small eye roll. 

"That's it! That's the drop that overflowed the cup! Gemma Anne Styles, we can no longer be sister and brother! You've insulted my culinary expertise!" He rambled on as Gemma smirked incredulously at him. He held out both of his index fingers in front of her face. 

"That's it! Break the sibling pickle!" Gemma looked at his hands full on laughing now. Harry couldn't help but have his façade crack a little as he felt his lips tug up. 

"Sibling pickle? How old are you? 5?" She laughed, and Harry couldn't help the small grin that broke into his face. 

"Would a 5 year old, be able to man the newest headquarters of the Styles Law Firm? If yes, then I am indeed 5." He said awaiting for Gemma's reaction. She looked at him with furrowed eyebrows for a few seconds, trying to piece the puzzle together. Finally her eyes flickered at her brother, before she was roughly flinging herself around his shoulders like a Koala. 

"No way! No way! They approved it?" She questioned jovially at Harry who simply nodded. A big goofy grin spreading across his face. 

"Yep! The construction company sent in the blueprints and they're gonna start building in 2 weeks!" He gushed enthusiastically. Gemma looked at her brother with a fond smile. He was finally realizing his biggest dream. 

"I'm so, so proud of you Hazza. You deserve it!" She hugged him again. This time a little softer. Harry welcomed the warm embrace, before Gemma pulled back with a rather excited look on the face. 

"Well then. This calls for a proper celebration!" They each sat back down returning to their food. Harry stuffed a piece of chicken as he nodded chewing carefully. 

"Actually, that's already taken care of. At lunch time, Liam convinced me to throw a party here. A Halloween party if you say." Gemma grinned goofily at the mention of Liam's name, and Harry couldn't help but roll his eyes at his sappy sister. 

"Liam does always have the best ideas." She said as she looked out into the distance with a fond look on her face. She was like a 13 year old with a huge crush. Harry could've even sworn he heard her sigh a little. 

"Yeah alright. You lovestruck teenager." He continued to poke at his spaghetti noodles as Gemma quickly recomposed herself at Harry's comment. 

"I'm not lovestruck you curly-headed arsehole. I'm simply admiring his abilities." She said faking nonchalance. Harry raised his eyebrows at her while taking a sip from his wine. 

"Really? You're not lovestruck? Then you wouldn't want to know what Liam said about how you looked yesterday." Harry stated. He was totally egging her on but he wanted to prove his point to his rather dense sister. 

Gemma widened her eyes as she swept a hand through her dark hair. As if Liam was there with them at the moment. "What? What'd he say? Did he like my new shirt? God I knew it wasn't the right one." She cursed herself quietly and Harry only laughed loudly making her frown at him. 

"You see. Just proved my point. You're in L-O-V-E. Simple as that." He spelled out the word for her, emphasizing his 'I told you so'. Gemma rolled her eyes as she finished with her dinner and stood up to place her plate in the dishwasher. 

"I'm going to the living room. Clearly loneliness is better than unpleasant company." She sneered, marching away with a stomp that was so endearing, it made Harry crack a smile. 

After he finished up and placed the leftovers in the fridge, he placed his own plate and glass into the dishwasher, and exited the kitchen making his way towards the living room. 

The TV was on, but Gemma wasn't paying it any mind. She was on her iPad reading. Harry walked over towards her and plopped down so he could have his head on her lap and his feet sprawled out towards the other end. Gemma reflexively carded her hand through his hair, which meant he was forgiven. 

He was nearing the point of slumber, while pretending to pay attention to the TV, when Gemma's voice spoke. 

"Your hair is certainly getting out of hand. You could go as beetle juice to the party!" She exclaimed sarcastically. She really didn't like long hair on her brother. It was probably because she hated to admit that it actually made him look very good. 

Harry raised himself from her lap, shooting her a glare. "Hardy har, har. And what are you gonna go as? A nun?" He shot back while fully sitting up and popping his back. Gemma looked at him slightly baffled. 

"Why would I go as a nun? So Liam won't come near me?" She smirked at her brother who only shook his head. 

"Nope. Because by the pace of your social life, you should become one." Gemma's mouth dropped open as she narrowed her eyes making Harry chuckle. 

"Um, excuse you but I have a very thriving social life, thank you very much." She raises her head proudly but Harry scoffed. 

"Oh really? A very 'thriving' social life eh?" He raised his hands in quotations when saying thriving, making her glare. "Then tell me dear Gemma, why is it that it's 8," he quickly checked the watch on his wrist, "23 on a Friday night, and you're here reading on your iPad instead of painting the town pink?" 

Gemma rolled her eyes as she grabbed one of the pillows flinging it at Harry's face. "It's red. Paint the town red, you idiot." Harry simply shrugged as Gemma continued, "and I'll let you know, that I was invited to the Paddington's gig at Barfly tonight. I just chose not to go." 

"And why is it that you chose not to?" Harry pressed on her. He wasn't trying to be mean. It was a sincere question. Gemma rarely went out and sometimes it made him feel guilty that maybe it was because she didn't want to leave him alone, because of her irrational fear that Harry was still not through that phase.

"Because Sam wasn't going. So, it was only gonna be me, Lou, and Tom after the show. And since they started trying to get pregnant, well let's just say unpleasant things happen." 

Harry understood. He understood quite a lot, since his rather embarrassing encounter 2 months ago with the eager couple. It was a pool party at the Styles house and he had the misfortune of being in the wrong place at the wrong time. Flashbacks of the feverish snog he had witnessed made him shudder. 

"No I understand." He said visibly shaken at the memory. Gemma giggled at him as he stood up.

"Well, I'm gonna go take a shower and sleep. I'm absolutely exhausted." Gemma nodded at him as she stood up to hug him. "See ya in the morning darling." He placed a quick kiss on her forehead before making his trudge up the stairs. 

Once he was in his bed, freshly showered, he plugged his phone on his nighttime charger setting the alarm to a 7:30 am wake up. Tomorrow was professors day at the LSE and he needed to be well rested for the orientation he would receive.

*

"I think it's a wonderful idea. I received one last year, and the workload was eased off my shoulders." 

Harry tapped on his chin as he sat back while sipping at his lime water. Liam looked over at him from his left, while chewing through a bite from his shrimp salad. 

They were all situated at a fancy seafood restaurant, that one of the law professors, had suggested as a lunch destination. 

Orientation had been fairly easy. The newcomers, like Harry, had just been shown around the campus while being lectured on what to expect from their first teaching semester. Harry had actually enjoyed the whole experience. Marveling at the campus, that would soon be swarmed by students tomorrow for commencement of classes. 

"I'm sure you must have a heavy workload now Mr. Styles. Since you are moving into your own building soon." One of the professors, a Mr. Gilead, praised. Harry blushed a little while chuckling. 

"I do. But I still don't think that I'd hire an intern. It'd be too much of a hassle." They were all conversing about the internship program that the LSE offered. Harry was an automatic candidate since his office was situated at the Royal. 

"It isn't. You won't have to worry about picking candidates. Another professor is the one who assigns the interns. And bare in mind, we wouldn't just send in anybody to work at the Royals Court House." Another man stated. Harry remembered him by his wide gray eyes that seemed to be popping out of his eye sockets, he was Mr. Knott. 

Harry contemplated then. They each had a point. Beside him, Liam saw that he was in the process of giving in and signing up, so he encouraged him.

"Do it Harry. You know that your building won't be ready for another 6 months. You'll soon move out of the Royal and start working from home. It'd be nice to have someone running errands for you so you won't have to drive all over the place."

Harry nodded at Liam. He always knew the right things to say. He looked up at the other two professors and he smiled, nodding his head. 

"Alright. I'll sign up. But if I do notice any problems, I will immediately drop whoever it is. Understood?" The two men nodded as they congratulated him for his, smart decision, as they stated. 

Harry did truly hope that it had been the right decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How are you liking it so far? Should I continue? x.


	5. Chapter Five.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last filler chapter. ;) enjoy x.

"I am so knackered!" 

Louis crawls onto his fluffy awaiting bed. The cushiony support felt heavenly on his lower back. His thighs burned but he was able to lift them up just fine. Curse whoever made his schedule. His classes were sprawled all over campus. It was a complete nightmare. But one he was willing to bare. 

Perrie wasn't there yet. Her Monday classes ran until 7:30 pm, which left Louis alone for 5 whole hours. He liked that a lot.

After resting for a little longer, he sat up groaning at the delicious pain that was caused when he arched his back forward. He got up, wincing at the still present burn of his legs, and turned on the TV that was placed on the wall above the shared oak wardrobe. 

He settled on his bed again with his rucksack in his lap. Pulling out his notebook, he went over his philosophy notes. The professor had stated that they were to have a quiz every day over them, so he studied, not even risking falling behind on the first week. 

Once he finished, he felt a little more relaxed. His throat burned a little from the cold wind that had caught up with him in the morning on his way to class. He hoped it wouldn't get too serious. 

Stuffing his notebook back once he was finished, he pulled out the syllabuses for his first three classes. On Tuesdays and Thursdays he only had too, which he was thankful for. On Fridays he was completely free. Something that made him ecstatic as well. 

His throat continued a slow burn that only occurred when he swallowed. Remembering that Perrie had brought some tea from home, he made over to her closet, trying to locate the hot pink container. He decided to go with a licorice tea that was said to act as an analgesic, and placed the container back in its place. 

After grabbing his keys and turning off the TV, he exited the dorm and locked up to make his way down to the shared kitchen area. Everyone who lived at the complex, was allowed to use all the services provided. Everything was public to everyone, appliance wise. You had to buy your own groceries and be responsible for them. 

He opted to taking the stairs instead of the lift, which was a bad idea by the second floor he passed. Who knew going downstairs was such a strain? Especially on his still tired legs. 

Finally after one more floor, he was at the bottom of the staircase, making his way over to the kitchen. Some students strayed around, lounging around on the many recliners provided, or just talking and making friends with the others. 

He could hear excited shouting from the living room area, where a group of guys sat, cheering over the footie game that was going on in the TV. He rolled his eyes at that, not a big fan of football, as he made his way over towards the kitchen. 

In the entrance of the kitchen though, he stopped when he noticed that a piece of paper was lying on the floor. He bent over to pick it up and just as he was standing, someone ran into him, and quite hard.

"Christ! I'm sorry!" He apologized to the other man who he had crashed into. The other man didn't look very pleased. 

"Yeah. Next time watch were the hell you're going. Alright!" He snaps at Louis venomously. He pushes by through him. His face was scrunched in anger which made Louis scoff as he walked away towards the stairs. 

"Yeah you're welcome for the apology you arsehole!" Louis shouted as the guy started climbing the stairs. He turned over to Louis and gave him the finger, "Fuck off!" And with that he disappeared further up. 

"What a prick!" Louis said walking into the kitchen. Exasperated at the rude guy. He hadn't even been at the complex for a week, and already he hated someone who probably hated him back.

"That's Aiden for ya." A voice said from his left startling Louis, making a hand come up to his chest in freight. He had been so wound up over the small altercation, that he hadn't even noticed the blonde boy in there. 

"Oh my. You scared me there." He said, regaining his breath as he stared at the blue eyed boy. He laughed quietly as he munched on some chocolate chip biscuits inside a red container. 

"No worries. Noticed you were busy fighting with Aiden. Didn't want to say anything to make you more upset." 

Louis nodded at the boy, still a little spooked at his presence. He made his way over to one of the many kettles on the cabinet, and pulled one out. He filled it with water and placed it directly over a flame on the stove. The blonde boy just kept observing him quietly. 

"I'm Niall by the way. Niall Horan." He reached out the hand that wasn't holding his biscuit container towards Louis. Louis looked at it for a second, before accepting the handshake. 

"Louis Tomlinson." Niall nodded his head at the introduction as he went back to popping biscuits into his mouth. 

Louis noticed his attire. Something he was already accustomed to do with everyone he met. Niall was wearing a white T-shirt with some black Nike joggers. His feet were sock clad in the most brightest shade of lime green Louis had ever seen. He couldn't determine if he was of money or not, so he went back to looking at the floor.   
"I hope you don't run into Aiden anymore. He's no fun. Especially, not being his enemy." Niall explained. Louis looked at him as he took in the information. He scoffed at the enemy part and crossed his arms in front of him, waiting for the water to fully boil.

"Thank you for your concern, mate But, I'm pretty sure that the Aiden guy and me should not be crossing paths anytime soon." Louis said to Niall, "I'll make sure of that."

Niall nodded as he turned towards the sink and began washing his now empty container. At the same time, Louis' kettle started to whistle, announcing the readied water. He pulled out a clean mug from one of the cabinets and poured the water in. After placing the tea bag inside the mug he leaned back again, waiting for the flavor to take its place. 

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure he'll try avoiding you. That's just how he is." Louis frowned at that. Niall seemed to know the Aiden guy pretty well. What if they were friends and he was gonna go rat Louis out? Louis couldn't afford rivalry so early on. 

"How do you know so much about this Aiden guy?" Louis inquired with a raised eyebrow. Niall chuckled as he pulled out a milk jug from the refrigerator. 

"We're not friends if that's what you're thinking." Niall said as he poured himself a glass of the milk. 

"I wasn't." Louis lied, but he visibly relaxed. 

"I've just known him for quite a long time." He moved to place the milk jug back into the fridge, "We're both majoring in the same field so we're bound to have a bunch of classes together." He took a long steady drink from his glass before he continued, "Plus, he's my next door neighbor." He pointed his finger up signaling to the dorms.

Louis couldn't help but narrow his eyes at the blonde boy again. "Really? And you're not mates at all?" He said looking rather incredulously. Niall laughed as he finished drinking all of his milk, before proceeding to wash it. Which reminded Louis of his own tea. 

"Nope. Just cause we see each other a lot doesn't mean I enjoy his presence." Niall scrunched his nose at the statement and Louis nodded again. From what he had experienced with the Aiden guy he couldn't help but believe Niall. 

"He thinks he's the shit just cause of his brother." He said while leaning against the counter, wiping his wet hands on a cloth that hanged around the oven handle. Louis blew on his hot tea making the steam rise and swirl around his face. 

"Who's his brother?" Louis asked curiously. Niall was about to answer when a loud person interrupted him.

"Hey Nialler! You ready to go? The lads are waiting at the park." The guy had a scruffy beard going on as he smiled excitedly at Niall. 

"Yep Deo, just give me a minute." The Deo guy nodded and ran back out excitedly. If he was a dog he'd be wagging his tail, Louis thinks. 

"Well Louis, nice little conversation we had here. I'll see you around mate." He smiled brightly before walking off. Louis waved at him as he saw Niall round the corner and disappear through the door. 

*

Uni life had its ups. And it had its downs. 

The ups of the Uni life, in Louis' personal opinion, were for one the work. He loved to challenge himself academically. Something that the LSE offered in a wide variety. 

Perrie had stated her annoyance at Louis' thoughts on homework one night, when she was typing furiously on her laptop, trying to reach her 12:00 am deadline. But Louis told her it was her fault for procrastinating and putting everything at the last minute. 

And well, Perrie wasn't going to argue with that. 

Secondly, he loved the professors that he had received. They were all respected academic educators, that Louis knew he could trust, in guiding him towards the right path in his career. He also loved the praise that they granted him daily. 

And if Louis acted like a complete teacher's pet just to keep hearing the praise, well nobody else had to know but him. 

Now what he hated, were the financial issues he was having at the moment. 

It was already nearing the third week of school and Louis still hadn't bought two books. The only ones remaining. One for his forensic psychology class, and another one for his introduction to Law. They happened to be the two most expensive ones. They each cost 300 pounds. Money he didn't have. 

Perrie had offered to buy them, and Louis acted shyly saying he couldn't just accept 600 pounds from his friend, but internally he was screaming in relief. But Perrie had mistaken his actions, as embarrassment and the last thing she wanted to do, was embarrass Louis. 

Louis almost skinned her alive when she took her offer back. There was no way he could ask her for it. He had a pride to protect according to Perrie. So they moved on from it. 

So like always, Louis was left to fend for himself on homework based on books, all because he had no money. 

He thought he was doing a good job, going to the library every day and requesting to use the Library's copy of the books, to write notes down and do the work. 

But apparently he had been wrong, because his introduction to Law professor, Mr. Gilead, had asked him to go to his office immediately one Thursday afternoon. 

Louis was nearly peeing himself in nerves. He cursed the bottle of water he had drunk earlier in the day. 

On his way over to the new academic building, he couldn't help but let the anxiousness reign in. He knew how this was gonna go, he had it all planned out on his head.

Mr. Gilead would tell him that he was being an incompetent fool and not completing the assignments the way they should be. Louis would try to explain with all his might that it was because he unfortunately didn't have the money to buy the required text. Gilead, would then proceed to laugh at his face, call him a poor bastard for thinking he could better himself, and have him kicked out of LSE. Making Louis return to Hackney and die a slow painful death. 

Yeah. Louis was definitely freaking out. 

Once inside the building, he made his way to the office where his fate was being destined. He was already kissing goodbye to some of his wildest dreams. 

His hand knocking on the wooden door, made him come back to reality. The voice from inside, signaling to come in, made him take a deep breath, as he entered the office.

Mr. Gilead was sitting behind his desk. His glasses were loosely placed on the bridge of his nose, staring intently at his computer monitor. Louis didn't know what to do so he stepped on each foot awkwardly. Finally Mr. Gilead looked up and smiled when he noticed who it was. Louis relaxed a little at the warm welcome. 

"Louis! Please have a seat." He said removing his glasses and swiveling his chair to give his full attention to the boy. 

"Hello Mr. Gilead. Hope I wasn't interrupting anything important." Louis said politely. The professor smiled and shook his head. 

"No. Not at all. Just a couple of grades I was plugging into the system." At his words Louis face fell again. The speech he was dreading was coming. 

"I must say that your grades impressed me the most. That's why I had you called in today." Mr. Gilead explained softly. 

He impressed him? How bad were they? Louis thought to himself. 

"I'm sorry Mr. Gilead. I have sincerely tried to keep up with all of my coursework. I know my incompetence won't go unpunished bu--" he was roughly cut off by his professor. 

"Incompetence? Louis what are you talking about?" The professor had a baffled look on his face. Louis looked at him nervously then shifted his gaze down. 

"I haven't been doing good in my grades. That's the reason why you called me in. Isn't it?" Louis questioned with a tad bit of hope. His professor laughed a little at that which made Louis cringe. 

"Good heavens child, no! That can't be farther from the truth. Louis, you are probably one of the best students in all of my classes. Maybe the best if I must assume." 

Louis let out a shaky breath of relief. He had been worried about nothing. He smiled at his professor, but it faltered once he realized that he had no idea why he had been summoned. 

"If I'm doing so well, then I hope you don't mind me ask, why I'm here?" He looked nervously at the professor, who simply smiled wider. He swiveled around his large desk going through some papers before returning in front of Louis with a manila folder. 

"I called you in because, since you are such a dedicated and hard driven student, I have decided to assign you in the internship program at the Royals Court House." 

Louis was sure he stopped breathing by the time Mr. Gilead said the word internship. His brain processed all of the sentence together, and before he knew it he was smiling so wide, his cheekbones ached. 

"Oh my god, Mr. Gilead! That'd be an honor!" He couldn't stop the excited squirming he gave. The professor chuckled as he placed a folder in front of him. 

"This is all the information you're going to need. Inside states all the rules and the expectations you should be expected to follow by your superior. The pay you receive will be determined by your superior as well." 

Louis nodded enthusiastically at every word that came out of Mr. Gilead's mouth. He opened the folder to reveal a set of guidelines, but closed it quickly not wanting to look through it yet. He'd do that on his own time. 

"Bare in mind, this internship won't be like any other. You'll be at the Royal. A prestigious place. You must showcase the reason why we chose you to participate. No slacking off." Mr. Gilead warned. 

Louis shook his head furiously. "Of course not Mr. Gilead. I know very well the caliber of this position, and for that I'll be forever grateful towards you. I'd never do anything to taint your reputation." 

Mr. Gilead nods at Louis' choice of words proudly. "I know. Which is why I chose you. There's no doubt in my mind that you'll go places my dear Louis."

And from that point on, Louis knows that those words will forever be drilled on the back of his mind. 

With one last nod. Louis stands up gathering the folder on his hands. He smiled brightly at Mr. Gilead who rises with him. 

"You'll begin on Monday after your classes. You'll report to the Royal towards your superior. Everything you need to know about him is also in that folder." 

Louis nods, shaking his professor's hand. 

"His name is Harry Styles."


	6. Chapter Six.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to ShannonCrystal. Because your lovely comments encourage me to continue with the story. :) x.

"Yes. Of course Mr. Duvalier. Yes that was all taken care of. Yes sir. Yes of course, if you would just give me a sec--" 

Gemma sighed, looking annoyingly towards her brother. He was on the phone with Robert Duvalier. The owner of Duvalier Construction Company. It was the company in charge of starting construction on Monday, of what will be the new building that would house 'Styles Law Firm.' 

"Yes sir. Of course, I'll personally go to the site on Monday, to meet up with you. Yes. No that won't be a worry. Yes all financial issues will be run by me. No money isn't a problem." 

She started picking on her old red nail polish, not having anything better to do. If she turned on the TV, Harry would rip her head off, for interrupting one of the biggest phone calls of his career. 

Harry was furiously tapping away on his MacBook, while simultaneously clicking the mouse of his desktop computer. He would take turns glancing on one screen, then moving to the next. His phone sat between his ear and shoulder. His two hands already too busy. 

A soft knock came on the wooden door, making Harry look up annoyingly at it and turn to glare at Gemma, as if it were her fault. She rolled her eyes, getting up to see who it was, and also to exit the office to leave her busy brother alone. 

A maid stood there looking rather frightened by Gemma's expression. Gemma's features immediately softened seeing that she had scared the poor girl. 

"Yes? What'd you need?" 

The girl clasped her hands nervously against her back while looking over her shoulder. Gemma followed her gaze towards where a tall man stood against the staircase. He was looking around with an awestruck expression. 

"He's Al Sedgemoor. Says that he's from the catering company for tonight." The maid explained softly. 

Gemma nodded and dismissed her, watching as the girl hurriedly complied, walking away before disappearing through a hallway. 

Gemma walked over to the man, with a narrowed expression fixed on him. She was already getting bad vibes from him, and Gemma's sixth sense, which was never wrong, told her he was up to no good. 

The man finally noticed that she was approaching, and blushed once he realized that he had been caught staring. His pale complexion popped with red color as the blood pooled into his cheeks. Once Gemma stopped in front of him, he cleared his throat to commence speaking. 

"Miss Styles, pleasure to meet you." He bowed in a way he probably thought was graceful, which made Gemma roll her eyes. She knew these kinds of people. They were the ones who kissed arse, to anyone, just so that they could squeeze more into their tip. As if the pay wasn't enough. 

"Mr. Sedgemoor, its good to see you're finally here." Gemma said rather harshly. "But from what I've understood, your place is downstairs in the basement, at the catering kitchen. Not here." 

The man looked astonished. He wasn't expecting for little 5'5ft Gemma to have such an attitude. Gemma brushed it off. She knew the kind of impression she had on strangers. Especially the ones she found unpleasant. 

"Yes well, I'm here for you to sign an extra contract, if you must." He pulled out a dark green folder from his breast pocket opening it up, while taking a pen out and clicking it loudly in front of her face. "It states that if any of our equipment is damaged on your property tonight, you will have to pay the full price of the retail value. And we are talking about very expensive equipment." He gave a wide smile at her, which she deemed fake immediately. 

Gemma crossed her arms raising an eyebrow at the man. Not even giving a sideway glance at the papers on his hands. 

"Oh really? Another contract. But how could that be?" She asked sarcastically, seeing the man's smile crack immediately. "My brother already signed a contract. One that doesn't say anything about another contract, stipulating what you just said." 

The man's hands started to shake and Gemma smirked. Being the sister of a successful lawyer, whose specialty were his straight-to-the-point tactics, had its perks. One of them was making a liar, nervous. 

Once the man started to visibly sweat, and just stood there looking at her like a deer caught in headlights, Gemma pointed towards the door. 

"Go to where you belong and don't come back. And if I see you again at all today, inside the main house, I will personally have you fired from the catering company. Understood?" She smiled sweetly at him while her voice dripped with venom.

The man nodded his head embarrassedly while placing the folder back inside his jacket. Afterward he rushed out the door, leaving Gemma to smile triumphantly. She had burned him good!

"My, my. You know sometimes I do wonder, if the Styles just have the lawyer blood run through them." Harry said from behind, making her jolt a little. 

She turned around and walked over to him with a bright smile. He smirked at her, while offering her his arm so they could hook them together. Which they did. 

"How long have you been standing here?" Gemma asked as the both of them, started to slowly make their way up the stairs. Taking their time. 

"When Mr. 'Sly' brought out the folder." Gemma nodded as they continued walking. Once they made it to the top, Harry started leading the way towards the Master bedroom. His bedroom.

"I must say, I'm quite proud at how you handled the situation. I couldn't have done it better myself." Harry praised as they walked inside. Gemma immediately situated herself in one of the three couches in his room. The one in front of the window. 

"You did so well," Harry disappeared inside of his dressing room before continuing, he left the door ajar so his voice was audible. "That I've decided to reward you with a present."

Gemma furrowed her eyebrows in confusion as her brother stepped out again, this time with a black suit bag that had the words 'Chanel' printed in gold in the back. Gemma could've fainted. 

"No way! No way in all that is hell, H!" She said while placing her hands against her cheeks in shock. Harry chuckled at her as she scrambled to her feet. 

He held out the bag for her, so that she could unzip it. Gemma was sure that she wasn't breathing by that point. He helped her remove the bag all the way, and she could've died and gone to heaven.

It was the Halloween costume that she had planned to wear that night. It was the one that she had scrolled around for hours on her computer, looking for the perfect design. It was the one that had been rejected at Chanel because of the lack of time. They had said that it would take a long time to make, time which they didn't have. 

Gemma had been saddened, because it really was the perfect costume, but she had eventually bought a flapper girl one knowing that it wasn't the one, but it would do. 

But this, this was the one. And it was absolutely stunning, and it was there, on her hands. 

It was a long sleeved, black silk, Gothic Victorian dress. It was delicately handmade, and you could tell the amount of work that went into it, by its intricate details. It flowed down perfectly smoothly making it's finesse appear with the light. Gemma was absolutely in love.

She sat down the dress carefully on the couch, not wanting to ruin it, before she flung herself around her brother's neck. Harry chuckled in surprise, but hugged her nonetheless, when she started muttering a string of "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" And "I love you Hazza! The best brother in the whole damn world." 

Harry only smiled, happy to know that he had made her happy. It always warmed his heart knowing that she was smiling, so he tried his hardest to keep it there. 

Gemma removed herself from him, not before giving him a big sloppy kiss on the right cheek, which made Harry scrunch his face. She sat down and ran her hand through the smooth silk, in complete awe. 

"Seriously H, you're the greatest, clumsiest, but oh so loveliest dolt ever." Harry chuckled again as he took a seat with her on the couch. 

Gemma couldn't stop smiling yet. She was sure that she wouldn't be able to stop smiling the whole night. She couldn't believe Harry had done it. Gotten her the dress she wanted in such a short amount of time. 

To that her smile faltered. She looked up at her brother, who only managed to look at her enthusiastically. 

"Haz, when did you get the dress done?" She asked at him. He blushed and looked down at his hands as he started twisting them around. A nervous habit that she was already familiar with. 

"Last week. I overheard you and Lou speaking in the terrace. You were going off about how stupid Chanel was for ignoring you. So I took matters into my own hands." 

Gemma raised her eyebrow up at her brother knowingly, before giving off a long sigh. She knew what, 'taking matters into his own hands', meant.

"Really? And how much did that cost you?" She asked softly. Harry sighed as he leaned forward grasping one of her hands in his. 

He was dreading this part of the talk. He had hoped that she wouldn't question his ways, being too in love with the dress to even care. But, he didn't have an idiot for a sister. That was for sure. 

"Come on Gem. You're worth every cent that dress cost. Even more. No not even that you're absolutely priceless." Gemma rolled her eyes fondly, blushing a little at his compliment. 

"And this dress was gonna make you happy so, of course I bought it." Gemma gave a small "Aw, you old sap," at that comment but Harry only pouted cutely at her. 

"Besides, money will never be an issue for us. Why can't you understand that?" Harry said stroking the back of her hand softly. Gemma sighed while looking at the expensive dress longingly. 

"You know why, H. We don't need to be wasting money on unnecessary things. This is certainly, as much as it pains me, an unnecessary thing. I already had another costume, I would survive."

Harry tries to interject her but she speaks up again, stopping him from doing so. "You know how I feel about being this rich. Just because we are very well off, doesn't mean we have to flaunt it on people's faces. You know I hate show offs." She scrunches her nose at the last statement.

Harry sits up straighter to look her straight in the eye before he speaks, "This is a gift. A gift from me to you. I wouldn't have cared if it cost me a million pounds. If it makes you happy that's all that matters." 

Gemma looked over happily to her brother. She was honestly so happy to have him. There was no way that she would be able to survive without Harry. Just no way. 

"Alright you sap, only if you say so." She smiled widely at the dress again, as she hugged it against her chest. Harry only looked over at her fondly. 

Her smile ceased immediately though, when her eyes wandered, over towards Harry's nightstand. The clock signaled that she only had three hours left before guests started arriving, and she hadn't even ringed the Teasdale twins yet. 

She bolted up hurriedly, while trying to put the dress back into the bag. "Shit Haz, its so late and I haven't even showered yet. I have to hurry." 

Harry stood up, stopping her frantic hands. She looked at him with a dumfounded expression. "Don't worry Gem, everything is gonna be great." 

Gemma looked at him, about to snap and explain every single detail, to why he was wrong, when a soft knocking came on the door. At Harry's request to come in, the familiar faces of Sam and Lou came into view.

"Teasdale's! Right on time. She's all yours." They both nodded excitedly at Harry as they beckoned Gemma to go with them. Gemma turned over at Harry, the lifesaver, to mouth a quick "Thank you," on his ear while giving him one last hug. Harry simply nodded and smiled.

Gemma followed the girls towards the door, but she halted, and turned around, remembering something. 

"If you don't mind me asking Styles. But, what is it that you are gonna be?" 

Harry chuckled at his sister as he made his way over to his dresser. He picked up the black fedora that sat there and placed it on top of his curly head. 

"Zorro." 

*

"No." 

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please with a cherry on top?"

"No."

"What if add whipped cream to that cherry? Will that help?"

"I said no Pezza. That's my final answer."

*

Turns out that wasn't Louis' final answer, Perrie was good at giving puppy eyes, and Louis was just a pushover when given gifts.  
Perrie had begged Louis all week, for them to go in couples costumes to the Halloween party that she had been invited to by Liam. Louis had laughed as he heavily reminded her, that he was 1000% gay. 

Perrie didn't care about that, though. She had seen and fallen in love with a costume she found online of Maid Marian, Robin Hood's love interest. The medieval styled velvet dress was a gorgeous burgundy color with golden trimming. It was perfect. 

Unfortunately, if she wanted the dress, she also had to buy the additional Robin Hood costume that came with it. Hence why she asked Louis. She didn't exactly have anyone else. 

Louis had stood his ground. Not giving in at all. He already had the perfect costume set in mind. But those plans went to hell, when Perrie offered to buy him some new shoes from Harvey Nichols, that would go with the costume, since Louis only had his gray worn out Vans. And who was he to reject that offer? 

She ended up buying him the shoe of his choice. Which was an £800 pair of Givenchy leather boots.  To say that Louis was happy, was an understatement. 

So, now they were on their way to the famous Halloween party. Louis had no idea who these people were. He didn't know if everything would go well, or not. Whether he would have fun, or just sulk in a corner, all night, while Perrie mingled with her other friends. 

What he did know was that once they reached Hampstead, one of the richest places in central London, he wasn't going to be disappointed. 

He couldn't believe his eyes, as they rushed around looking at the neighborhood they were approaching. Mansions stood in every corner with perfectly manicured lawns, and perfect cobblestone walls. It was like entering into a dream. A very filthy rich dream. 

When they were a block away from their destination, he could already feel the loud thumping of the music inside the car. Perrie turned into an avenue called Bishop, and finally the party mansion came into the view. 

It was a stunning two story bricked house, whose backyard, was illuminated with flickering rainbow colors, where the party was on full swing. Louis stared at awe, fully grasping how loaded these people were. 

Perrie managed to park her black Porsche into a space not too far away. Which was a miracle in itself, because what seemed like hundreds of cars, littered the whole street. 

Louis felt the excitement rush up in his veins, once he stepped out of the car. He couldn't stop staring at the house. It was like a fairytale come true. He was about to party with wealthy socialites. Him, Louis Tomlinson, the poor boy from Hackney. 

It's another step up, he thought to himself. 

He looked over to Perrie who was busy putting on some more red lipstick while looking at her side view mirror. Once she finished she closed the door, looking excitedly over towards Louis. He smiled excitedly back. 

They started making their way towards the gates where two men stood in suits, taking in the list of guests. They were about to reach them, when Perrie suddenly grabbed his arm stopping him. 

"Wait! I almost forgot. Give me one quick sec." She rushed back towards her car as Louis stood there tapping his foot annoyingly. What else could she possibly need?

She returned a minute later with something green placed on her hands. As she got closer, Louis noticed that it was the same shade of green as his vest. 

"Here. It completes your outfit." She handed the object to Louis, who took it while observing it.

"A mask?" He asked. Perrie nodded as she helped him put it on. Once it was in place, Louis noticed that it was the perfect fit. He glanced up at Perrie who was smirking. 

"Because what kind of thief, would go on without a mask?" She stated. 

And Louis agreed, as they reached the gate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey. Halloween chapter is next. You know what that means? ;) 
> 
> Gemma's dress-http://www.lolitadress.co.uk/images/Lolita/Black-Gothic-Victorian-Dresses-TQL120427020.jpg
> 
> Perrie's dress-http://www.gypsytreasure.com/images/Renaissance,%20Medievil/InChar-%20Maid%20Marian.jpg
> 
> Louis' costume (black tights instead of pants)-http://cdn.mrcostumes.com/images/ProductCloseup/3180/mens-robin-hood-costume-7498.jpg
> 
> Louis' new shoes-http://www.harveynichols.com/96578-black-grained-leather-boots/


	7. Chapter Seven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Party chapter? Bring it! ;)
> 
> Wanna get the full writing experience that went on in my head? Listen to the 'Styles Halloween Party' playlist on YouTube. 
> 
> http://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLdZUpjFhLuCraebQmgBrjcnh7VuJ2YAGc
> 
> Enjoy! ;)

"A Victorian vampire princess?" 

Lou rolled her eyes for what seemed like the hundredth time, that hour. She was getting ticked off by the second at Gemma's pressing questions, but she continued doing her job, quietly. 

Gemma stayed silent and still for about a minute. Record time, thought Lou. She looked directly at her bed, where her dress sat, waiting to be put on. Her excitement grew just looking at it. When she noticed that Lou wasn't going to say anything, she spoke again. 

"I just thought that I was gonna be a Victorian maiden you know? Not a Victorian vampire princess." Lou stood from where she was hunched over, working at Gemma's eye makeup, and sighed exasperatedly, as she turned towards her color palettes. 

"Bloody hell Gemma! Are you gonna trust me on this or not?" She placed her hands on her hips like a scolding mother, and Gemma giggled. Lou narrowed her eyes and threw her hands up in annoyance. 

"Fine. I guess you can work on it yourself." She said as she started to place her eye brush back, but Gemma stopped her by grasping her arm. 

"No, no, no! I trust you! I do! It was just a simple question." Gemma said quickly. Lou looked over towards her and smirked. She was jesting about leaving her, but still, it made her happy to see that her services where actually appreciated. 

"Alright then. But no more questions or complaints about my work. Understood?" Gemma nodded her head. "Trust me. I do know what I'm doing." 

Her small threat was successful. Gemma didn't move or speak while she finished her makeup. 

Placing all the brushes back, she brought out the vampire fangs that would go on the top of her mouth, along with the denture glue. To that, Gemma stopped her again. 

"Wait a minute. Denture glue? They're just fake fangs! What do you need denture glue for?" She looked worriedly at the small tube on Lou's hand. 

"They're not just fake fangs that you can take off and back on in one go." Lou explained as she showed them to her, "they're prosthetic fangs. The denture glue will keep them in place all night. That way you can eat and drink normally." 

Gemma nodded a little relieved at the idea. Plus, the fangs looked super cool, so she didn't mention anything on it again. 

Lou was in the process of placing the fangs onto Gemma's teeth, when Sam came back in. She had disappeared a while ago, claiming to be bringing wine for them, while they got Gemma ready. She had done Gemma's hair before Lou started on her makeup. 

"Where the bloody hell where you? I've been waiting ages for my glass!" Lou exclaimed towards her sister. Sam smiled coyly at her while bringing her the drink. 

"Some guests started arriving. I got caught up with some of them." She said softly. A wide grin was plastered on her face, and Lou narrowed her eyes at her. She knew her sister too well. 

"Really. Would the majority of those guests, happen to be male?" She questioned. Sam gasped indignantly at her while Gemma chuckled, once Lou finished placing her teeth. 

"Louise! Would I ever do that!" She exclaimed with a hand placed on her chest looking shocked towards her sister. Lou crossed her hands on her chest and she looked over to her again. 

"Yes, Samantha. You would." Lou said nonchalantly. Sam gaped her mouth at her, but then quickly shrugged her shoulders and took a swig from the glass that was on her hand.

"Yeah. I would." She said knowingly. Gemma threw her head back in laughter while Lou chuckled at her. 

"Well, at least you do accept it." Said Gemma testing out her speaking abilities with her new teeth. She sounded the same and nothing came out in a mumble. Lou had done a good job. 

Sam looked over towards her, fully appreciating her appearance for the first time since she had entered. She widened her eyes at Lou while she nodded. 

"Good job sissy! Gemma, you look like a proper femme fatale." She said. Gemma furrowed her eyebrows as she looked at her expression on the mirror. She thought she was supposed to be a vampire. 

"She's a Victorian vampire princess." Corrected Lou from where she was putting away all her things onto her pink case. 

"Yeah, those fit into the femme fatale category." Said Sam, as she twirled some of Gemma's freshly made curls back into place. Overall, the twins had done a fantastic job. Just like always. 

Sam lowered her head and placed it on Gemma's shoulders making eye contact on the mirror. "You're ready to go find your vampire prince." She said with a knowing wink, that made Gemma blush. 

"Alright. I'm done here. Come on Gemms. Time to put on your lovely Chanel dress." Said Lou with raised eyebrows, and Gemma sighed. 

"I told him that it'd be too much." Said Gemma with a saddened expression and Sam shook her head as she walked over to the bed to retrieve it. 

"No, no. It's perfect. He loves you and he cares enough to show it to you." Said Sam as she caressed the black silk, looking at Gemma with a serious expression. Lou nodded her head. 

"Yeah. I mean when do you think is the last time that Sam ever bought me something?" Lou teased. Sam squawked at her with narrowed eyes. 

"Hey, you have your own bloody job to get your own bloody things. 'Sides, when was the last time you bought me something?" Sam exclaimed. Gemma looked in between them with a small smile. 

"You own Bleach London! It's you who should be buying me things!" Lou replied and Gemma raised up her arms, putting a stop to the playful argument. 

"Alright. Alright. All siblings love each other in their own way! Thank you for giving me that wonderful example." Gemma said sarcastically, making the twins scoff.

"Yeah alright Miss 'my brother is better than your brother', let's get this thing on you so we can finally go party!" Sam said, unzipping the dress from the back while Lou helped remove Gemma's robe. 

Once the dress was on, as well as her black Proenza Schouler pumps, she was staring at her reflection in her full length mirror.  Both twins were standing, on either side of her, admiring their work. 

"It's a literal perfect fit." Said Lou as she ran a hand through Gemma's sleeve. Gemma simply managed to nod. It really was perfect. 

She looked at each twin in the mirror as they were running their hands through her dress and sighed looking at them. 

"I still don't quite understand what you two are supposed to be." She said to them. They both backed up making Gemma turn to look at them. They hooked their arms together and smiled creepily.

"We're the twins from 'The Shining'." Said Lou while signaling her hand to their attire. 

They both wore identical light blue dresses that came to rest on their mid thigh. They were styled to look like little girls. With a white ribbon in the middle. White knee socks were in place, along with similar black flats. Their hair was also the same, straightened with a small white bow on each side of their heads. 

Gemma just looked at them blankly. Not saying anything. The twins sighed looking at her with exasperated expressions. 

"You've never seen The Shining' Gemma?" She shook her head and Lou gasped, "are you kidding? It's like the best Halloween movie." Sam nodded her head furiously in agreement. Gemma simply shrugged. 

"I guess I've never gotten the chance to do so." She said as the twins unhooked their arms. Sam reached out a hand and placed it on one of her shoulders. 

"That's fine. You'll get the chance to watch it. Maybe with a Victorian vampire prince." She said as she winked again, making Gemma frown at the gesture. Lou sighed as she lightly hit her sister on the arm. 

"You really are shit at keeping secrets aren't you?" She said and Sam just shrugged. Gemma looked at the both of them with narrowed eyes. 

"Is there something you're not telling me?" She inquired, and the sisters looked at each other knowingly. They both took a place on Gemma's side, as they started to walk towards the door. 

"Of course not dearest Gemma." Said Sam sweetly. "Now let's go! We've already dawdled enough. When I was downstairs, Hazza and Liam were already receiving the guests." 

Gemma's heart did the involuntary thumping it always did at the sound of Liam's name. She took in a shaky breath, telling herself to just relax. 

On their way down the stairs, the twins started discussing the guests. Weighing in their opinions on who should've been invited and who shouldn't have. 

"I still think that it was a stupid move to invite Nick." Sam sneered venomously. "He's loud and pretentious, and just not an enjoyable person." 

Gemma sighed and looked at her pleadingly. "I really don't understand your aversion to him. Grimmy can be a very nice person if you get to know him." She defended. Sam gave a loud sarcastic laugh. 

"Yeah? And when does that happen? Once every year? No thank you." Sam retorted. "Come on Gemma, you know Grimshaw only likes you because your Harry's sister." Gemma couldn't help but feel a little hurt by that, even if she understood what she said. 

Lou noticed and quickly interjected her sister, "yeah that and also because Gemma is a very lovely person. You're very likeable sweetheart." She said softly. Gemma smiled at her, silently thanking her for the support. 

Once downstairs, they started to make their way to the back doors that lead to the backyard, where the party was in the beginning stages. Music could be heard, but not loud enough to consider the party in full swing. 

They were reaching the door, when a voice behind stopped them. 

"Gemma?" The three of them turned around to find a distressed looking Conchita with her hands clasped together in front of her. "May I talk to you in private for a moment? It's urgent." She said. 

Gemma gave her one good look before turning to look at the twins, who were staring at Conchita curiously. 

"You guys go on ahead. I'll catch up in a moment." Gemma said to them. Lou nodded but Sam raised her eyebrow in concern. 

"You don't want us to wait for you? We won't mind." Sam said. Gemma turned to look at Conchita, who's frown was growing by the second. Gemma turned to look back at Sam, as she shook her head. 

"Thanks but no. I have a feeling it's something important. You two go on. And make sure that the door closes properly. So no one will come in here." She told them. They both nodded as they made their way outside. Once they were gone, Gemma turned to look at Conchita. 

"Alright. What is it that's so urgent?" She asked curiously. Conchita gulped as she signaled Gemma to follow her. 

They reached the kitchen and Conchita signaled Gemma to step into the pantry closet. Once she did, Conchita closed the door behind them. She reached up to the highest shelf where a deep turquoise box sat. 

She pulled it down and gave it to Gemma. It had a silver bow taped onto it. It was some sort of gift. 

"A man brought it earlier this afternoon, when you were with Harry. A maid was about to take it upstairs to him, but I thankfully, intercepted it from her." Conchita began explaining. Gemma furrowed her eyebrows at her as she turned the box in her arms. It was pretty big, but not heavy. 

"He said it was a congratulatory gift for Harry." Conchita said. Gemma looked at her as she raised an eyebrow. She didn't see what was so bad in that. 

"A congratulatory gift from... The Westwoods." 

Once the name left Conchita's mouth, Gemma dropped the gift to the floor, like it had stung her. Her breath quickened as she looked at the box furiously. 

"Throw it away! Throw it away now, Conchita!" She spat out, as her anger grew just by looking at the box. She even backed away from it a little. 

"Gemma. It's a gift. You know better than that." Conchita said softly, looking at Gemma sympathetically. But she was having none of that. 

"No! You're the one who knows better!" Gemma snapped at the woman, "this is a very important moment in Harry's life. He's happy and he's surrounded by people who love him. He sees this piece of crap, and it all goes to hell." 

Conchita nodded softly. Not wanting to anger her any further. She picked up the box and began sitting it on the shelf again, but Gemma's arm stopped her. 

"No! Throw it away! Burn it! Shred it! Rip it to billions of pieces! I don't care, just make it disappear from this house immediately, do you understand?" She said to Conchita with a serious look. "Harry must never find out that this even crossed our door." 

Conchita nodded as she held the gift in her hands. Gemma still had red hot anger pulsing through her veins, so she walked out, leaving Conchita inside, with a saddened look, and a rejected gift. 

*

"This is my third Margarita and I have no regrets!" Perrie shouted loudly through the pounding music. 

Louis grimaced as he took a step back from his now intoxicated friend, because what she forgot to mention, where the 5 tequila shots, 2 Jagger bombs, and one tall cosmopolitan that accompanied those three margaritas. 

Louis hadn't even finished his second bloody Mary. Considering that they hadn't even been at the party for more than 45 minutes. It surprised him how fast Perrie had been able to digest all the alcohol, so early on. But he did understand her excitement. 

The party was fantastic to say the least. 

A humongous backyard was littered with tables and chairs, decorated in black and orange ornaments. Halloween decorations hung from light streamers that hung above the massive dance floor that occupied about half of the yard. But they weren't cartoons of ghosts and goblins. They were more leaning towards the typical fall decoration of leaves and pumpkins. It all had finesse of course. Everything screamed money. 

A huge stage was set up in front of the dance floor, with an expensive looking DJ system. A man dressed up as Jack Skellington was the one controlling the whole thing, as loud music pounded thought the speakers. 

All types of diverse costumes were littered around. From the ones that were gruesome and grotesque, to the ones that were supposed to make you laugh. 

It looked like everyone was having an enjoyable time. And how couldn't they? There was an open bar to fit every alcoholic need, and caterers serving food of every kind. So, yeah. There was no way, they're was unhappy people there. 

Perrie was getting sloppier by the second, Louis noted. After downing her third Margarita, she decided to have "One of those cute little blue drinks." As she called them. 

Louis was getting annoyed. It appeared that he would have to be the designated driver going home, and he wasn't up for it.

"Come on Lou! Loosen up a bit will ya! Were here to celebrate Hazza and his big law firm! Have a drink yeah?" Perrie said happily. Her eyes already had the thin glaze that meant she wasn't sober anymore. 

Louis shook his head, ignoring Perrie's futile attempts at sharing her drink. Perrie found that hilarious so she started to cackle loudly. Louis couldn't help but look around, embarrassed at her behavior. He really hope that no one was noticing Perrie's small breakdown. 

But no one was. It seemed that every single guest was doing exactly what Perrie was. Losing their inhibitions as they drowned in alcohol and the pumping music that flowed loudly through the speakers. It seemed like they had forgotten the importance of their names and the category of their social status. No one seemed to care. 

Not that the party was out of control. But it was in the beginning stages of going mad. Louis didn't even know who the party hosts were. That's how overpopulated it was. 

He had been so busy looking around, that he didn't notice the man who had approached Perrie. He was dressed as a police officer. He was very handsome. High cheekbones and all. 

"Louis this is my friend Zayn. His dad and my dad work together at the hospital!" Perrie half slurred, half shouted. Louis gave her a tight smile, as the handsome stranger reached out his hand to him.

"Pleasure to meet you Louis." He said brightly. Louis shook his hand and gave him a small smile, not up for introductions. But, he didn't need to worry, because Zayn and Perrie started talking immediately after that. Completely disregarding him. 

He gave a loud sigh as he walked away, not feeling so excited anymore. 

*

"Ace party Hazza! Everyone seems to be enjoying themselves." Gemma shouted at her brother's ear. 

Harry gave her a goofy smile as he nodded, looking around at the scene from where he stood close to the back door. It really was a successful event. And, apart from having to greet almost everyone that came in, he was having a good time. 

"Yeah. We Styles, do know how to throw a good party don't we?" He said as he slung an arm around her shoulders. She slipped an arm around his waist and nodded in agreement. 

"'Course. And we also look good doing it!" She said signaling to their costumes. 

Harry had gone as a homemade Zorro. He wore a black button up with a black cape. Black skinny jeans and his black leather Yves Saint Laurent boots. His black mask and fedora completed the look. He was actually proud of what he had accomplished. 

"You do look proper fit in that costume." Said Gemma, "I dig the whole mask and fedora combination. It makes you look alluring." She said with a smirk. Harry laughed as he sipped from his mint julep. 

"Thanks. You're not so bad yourself vampire princess." He said with a wink. Gemma smiled widely and nodded her head in affirmation. 

"It's all in the genes. It's all in the genes." She said, making Harry give out a throaty laugh. 

"Well, go on then. Go allure a girl or a bloke for the night. You deserve it. It's not like you're not attracting people tonight." She said patting his chest and looking around. She found several pair of eyes ogling at them. Particularly Harry. Harry groaned next to her as he finished his drink and sat it down in the table next to them. 

"Don't remind me. Nicholas hasn't stopped bothering me tonight." He said with an eye roll. Gemma chuckled as she looked up to him. 

"Is that why you're over here then? You're avoiding Grimmy at all costs?" She said with a smirk. Harry narrowed his eyes at her but nodded. "Well, let me tell you, that he is indeed looking for you. So watch out!"

She patted his chest again with a devilish wink before disappearing through the crowd. Harry looked around warily with the new information. Afraid that Nick would pop out any second from thin air. 

He did to tend to do that all the time. It wasn't an exaggeration. 

He started walking over to the bar, intent in getting another drink, when he bumped into someone quite hardly. The person stumbled back a bit but they didn't manage to fall. 

"Oh God! I'm so terribly sorry." He said looking at who it was. It was a girl dressed up as Harley Quinn. She looked mad at first, but one good look at Harry, and her gaze turned seductive. 

"No need handsome." She said in a slow slur. She was drunk. "I'd very much enjoy for you to slam yourself against me again. Repeatedly." She added a wink with the statement and Harry cringed at her vulgar suggestion. He really wasn't looking for a shag at the moment so he simply shook his head. 

The girl shook her head in anger, walking away after adding a "Your loss," to Harry, who shook his head watching her go. It really wasn't a loss. It was a win. 

He was about to reach the bar, when he heard the undeniable booming voice of Nick Grimshaw behind him. He was loudly conversing with a group of men while sipping on a purple drink. He was dressed as the Joker that night and he did look a little freaky with his giant quiff. 

Harry ducked not wanting to attract his attention. He took his fedora off, knowing that Nick would be able to spot him with it.  
He surveyed where Nick stood about 20 feet away, and sighed in relief when he realized, that he hadn't spotted him yet, too enthralled with the conversation with the other men. Still, it was too risky standing there. If he didn't want to spend the next hour trying to peel Nick of his back, he needed to act quickly. 

Looking around, he noticed that the catering kitchen door, was left ajar, so that the waiters went in and out without trouble. He screamed silently in joy as he rushed over to it, still ducking slightly. 

Once he made it inside unnoticed, he gave out a loud sigh in relief. He looked around at the scene down there. The caterers were working around erratically trying to complete the orders of food and hors d'oeuvres that were continuously being sent. 

He managed to slip away from there unnoticed as well. The workers to busy to pay him any mind. 

He walked out of the catering kitchen and made his way into the pool area. He did suddenly have the need to go take a wee, so he walked over to the lights and tried turning them on. He mistakenly pressed the pool's cover button, and it started to open revealing the water in the darkness. He didn't have the time to close it back up, and he disregarded the lights completely as his eyes adjusted to the darkness. 

He rushed over to the toilets that were down there, happy that he was there finally alone. No pestering Nick Grimshaw in sight. 

*

Louis really needed to pee. Like desperately. 

He walked around for a while bumping into some people, when his bladder started to retaliate the two bloody Mary's he had drank. He realized that the fancy looking portable toilet trailers, that were set up all the way in the back of the yard, had a waiting line to them that was very long. 

And Louis really could not wait that long. He just couldn't. 

He thought it was ludicrous, that these rich hosts, didn't want to open their house to the guests. Desperate guests like Louis who really needed to wee. 

But he also understood. Being this loaded, meant having expensive things inside. Drunk guests, weren't exactly trustworthy guests. 

But that still didn't take away the fact that Louis really needed to pee right now. 

So, he walked towards the back door of the house, trying the handles to see if they would budge open, but there was no luck. He sighed looking at the windows of the dark house. He was really starting to plan to break into one of the windows when he noticed waiters coming from a door at the bottom. An open door.

Louis jumped in joy as he rushed over to it, avoiding the waiters with the heavy platters in their hands. Once inside the room, he noticed that it was a stainless steel kitchen with many people running about preparing the food. 

They were all to busy and Louis was in kind of a hurry, so he opened a door that was to the left and walked in. He squinted his eyes at the darkness. He couldn't see a thing! 

Placing both hands on the wall, he tried looking for a switch to turn on some lights, but it was to no avail. 

He sighed as he walked forward, placing his hands out to the blinding darkness. The loud noise of the caterers resonated through the door, as Louis continued walking. 

All of a sudden he slammed into something harshly, and he couldn't help the shriek that escaped his lips as he fell to the floor. 

What he didn't expect, was falling into a pool. 

His eyes opened in the watery darkness in fright. Unfortunately for him, so did his mouth. In his sudden fright shock he inhaled some water and he kicked as he started to drown. 

This really wasn't how he expected to die. Really it wasn't. He expected to die while contracting a disease from the rats back when he lived at Hackney. Or from freezing on the harsh winter nights, when only blankets were used as shields. No heaters. 

But drowning in a rich person's pool, while wearing a Robin Hood costume, was certainly not on his list. 

He was coming to terms with his fate, when all of a sudden the darkness was replaced with a bright light, and he was being violently tugged up by his waist. He hadn't even noticed someone jumping into the pool with him. 

When his face cut through the surface, he couldn't help the choking gasp of air he tried to get in. His lungs gasping for oxygen that he wasn't receiving. Water still in the way. He was placed on a hard surface as two warm hands were frantically placed on his small chest pumping trying to get the water out. He hadn't realized he was immobile until his mask and hat were yanked from his face. 

"Come on Peter Pan! Just breathe come on." Said a deep voice from above him. He liked the person's voice, he just didn't like what the person had called him. 

He wasn't Peter Pan. He was Robin Hood. Still whoever was trying to help him breathe again kept on saying the wrong name. 

"Come on. Come on. Breathe for me Peter Pan." The pumping hands on his chest kept on going furiously. But they stopped and his mouth was suddenly opened and a rush of air flowed through. That was what made him open his eyes again and the water to come back up. 

He lunged forward making whoever the person was to move away, as a stream of water poured through his mouth. He coughed and coughed, making all the water he had inhaled finally rush out. A hand was on his back running smooth circles around, while occasionally patting him, to try to relieve the pain. 

When Louis finally finished coughing violently, he spoke up. Looking for the first time towards his savior. He wasn't expecting to see the most handsome man he had ever seen in his life, to be staring right back at him. 

With curly long wet hair that reached past his shoulders, to his strong jawline, to some very plump red lips, to the prettiest set of bright green eyes, he had ever seen. This guy was all smoldering good looks. His eyes seemed to be observing Louis closely as well. Fleeting down his face over and over again. 

"It's Robin Hood." Louis said softly. His voice was a little hoarse from all of the coughing. The man looked at him with furrowed eyebrows. 

"I'm not Peter Pan. I'm Robin Hood." He elaborated, when he saw that the man hadn't understood what he had said. 

A sudden wide smile broke against the man's lips. He had dimples, Louis noted. This guy was a walking sin. 

"Well," he began slowly, with the deepest voice ever, "I'm sorry Robin Hood, not Peter Pan, for throwing you into the pool, and making you almost drown." 

His smile was still brightly in place, and Louis couldn't help but smile back. He really didn't mind that he had pushed him into the pool. He saved him. Which was what mattered. 

They continued staring at each other for a few more seconds, when Louis finally noticed their close proximity. As much as it pained him to remove himself from the man's space, he had to. Not wanting to appear desperate. 

The guy helped him to his feet and Louis noticed how cold it actually was, as a violent shudder ripped through his body. The man noticed as he quickly went towards a storage closet to bring out a fluffy blue towel, big enough so that it engulfed Louis completely. 

He wrapped it around him and Louis gave him a small, "Thanks," as they each stood there quietly observing each other. The man looked like he was about to say something, when a sudden loud crash came from the catering kitchen, making both of them jolt. 

They rushed over towards the door, to find a mess of sauce on the floor, from a pan that had fallen. One of the cooks was furiously yelling at the waiter, who had dropped it, as the waiter stood there with his head hung in shame. 

They rushed out again unnoticed by the people there, who were too busy listening to the stern scolding. When they walked outside, Louis started to walk away, but the man's arm stopped him from doing so.

"Wait a minute. Can you at least tell me your name?" He asked Louis, who only managed to stare at him. Louis was about to answer him again, when a voice from their left cut him off. 

"Harry! There you are! I've been looking all over the bloody place for you." It was a tall man that approached them, dressed up as the Joker. He sneaked his arm around Harry's waist while Harry tried to shake him off. 

"Not now Nicholas." He protested, but Louis was already walking away. 

Those two were obviously something. So Louis didn't want to wait and see. Harry had been very handsome. But also very taken. 

He lost himself in the crowd, wrapping the towel tightly on himself, from the light cool breeze that was flowing about. It seemed that people had managed to get even more drunker than before. 

He found Perrie sitting on one of the tables alone. 2 empty glasses in front of her. She was looking around, and when she spotted Louis making his way towards her, she sprung up.

"Lou! Haven't seen you in so long." She slurred as she wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "Why are you wet. Did you go to the pool without me?" She questioned while cackling to herself. Louis huffed annoyingly as he started to lead the way towards the gate. 

She was already too drunk. It was enough for one night. Plus, he wanted to get off from the wet clothes immediately, not wanting to catch a cold. 

When they were passing by the backdoors of the house, he saw Harry and Nick kissing away. Louis couldn't help the rush of disappointment that coursed through him. He had unfortunately been right about the two.

When they reached Perrie's car, she was in the middle of singing, loudly, a Katy Perry song. Louis stayed quiet, as he strapped her on in the passenger seat, already annoyed at the night's events to even care anymore. 

Getting into the driver's seat, he was met with soft snoring instead of loud singing, and he thanked the Gods above for that. 

He turned on the radio, to a soft tune, before driving away from the party mansion. 

Tonight had certainly been very eventful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like it? :) Did you like the music? :) Do listen to it. ;)
> 
> If you haven't seen 'The Shining' what the hell are you waiting for? 
> 
> Harry's boots-  
> http://www.ysl.com/us/shop-product/men/shoes-boots-classic-wyatt-40-harness-boot-in-black-leather_cod44675355xp.html#dept=shoes_men_
> 
> Happy Halloween! :)


	8. Chapter Eight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I could update everyday I would. I'll try my very best! :) x.

"Please God and all that is holy! I promise I won't ever drink a drop of alcohol in my life, ever again! Just please take away the pain!" 

Sam buried her face deeper into her hands, spreading around, the already messy black mascara, even more. She already looked like a raccoon. She really didn't care anymore.

To her left, sat her sister, giving her a small smirk even though she had a slight pounding pain going on herself. Hers wasn't as bad though. She had drank her share of drinks, but Sam had gone above in beyond. Acting like she wanted to out drink everyone at the party. 

Conchita, came into the dining room, along with two other maids, carrying in 2 giant platters of food and one full of assorted beverages. She eyed the twins sympathetically. She was once young. She once had her fair share of crazy parties. She understood the twin's pain perfectly. Which is why she placed two steaming cups of black coffee in front of them. They both eyed her thankfully. 

Conchita nodded as she and the maids, returned back to the kitchen, leaving Lou and Sam alone in the dining room. They hadn't finished toasting enough bread, so they went back to that. 

A large number of guests had stayed over in the Styles mansion. Not a large number, per se. Just not the usual amount that usually did. 

It wasn't a surprise, if sometimes, the Teasdale twins, or Chloe Burcham, all friends of Gemma, spent the night. It was usually because they didn't want to drive back home so late after a particular long day. 

But yesterday's party, or today's rather, had gone on until 4:30 in the morning. The music had quieted down around 2, when the majority of the guests had started to leave. Only the ones closest to the Styles, stayed until much later, conversing and drinking amongst each other, while the cleaning up crew started their duties. 

Conchita had gone to bed yesterday, at around 9. She was thankfully able to sleep through the loud music, thanking the deep isolation of the brick walls. She had woken at 6:00 am on the dot, when the cleaning crew had picked up the last tables. Glancing at the clock on top of the stove, it was now 12 in the afternoon, and the backyard was immaculate. No signs of a party ever being there. 

She had gone upstairs earlier, to do her morning bedroom rounds. It was a routine she did every single time the Styles held a party. It was to make a headcount of how many people spent the night. It helped her measure the amount of food she was to prepare for the awakening guests. 

Out of the seven bedrooms, including Harry's and Gemma's, she had found only two vacant. Two were occupied by the Teasdales, and one by Liam. 

Gemma laid on her bed like a starfish, with her dress strewn on the floor beneath the bed. Her soft breaths filled the air as Conchita closed the door again. Walking to Harry's bedroom, she was faced with a different sight. 

There was no doubt that a body of a man laid in Harry's king sized bed. But it wasn't Harry's. The man's loud snores gave it away. Also, Harry was laid on one of his couches, with a blanket wrapped carelessly on top of him. Conchita sighed and left the bedroom, not even questioning what she had seen. 

Back at the dining room, Lou and Sam helped themselves to the giant pan filled with scrambled eggs, as well as some of the sausage, bacon, baked beans, and hash browns that had been set up. They were the only ones who were up so, they appreciated it by filling their plates as much as they could. Being hungover also meant being ravenous. 

They ate in silence, feeling as if talking, would worsen their throbbing headaches. Thankfully, the hot coffees had done their share, and the irking pain was starting to subside. 

The soft drag of Gemma's slippers came into the dining room, when the twins were in the middle of devouring their food. They both looked at her and winced at the sight. 

Gemma had not been very successful at removing her makeup. Even though all of the white, that once adorned her face, was gone, she had completely forgotten about the heavy black eye shadow. Probably from exhaustion. Her fake teeth were also still in place and Sam snorted at that. 

"Er, hey Gemms?" She asked to the girl as she began shoveling food onto her own plate. Gemma looked at her with a tired raised eyebrow, signaling for her to proceed.

"I think that the vampires are supposed to disappear at sunrise." Sam laughed. She pointed to her own teeth, signaling to the confused Gemma, what she had meant. Gemma's hand flew to her mouth and yep, the fake teeth were still in place. 

"Ugh. Nice work Lou. They did certainly stay on through everything." She said with a croaky annoyed voice. Lou smirked as she raised her mug thanking her before taking a sip. 

"They certainly did, didn't they?" Sam said with a fake surprised voice. She was in the middle of buttering up some toast, that one of the maids had brought out. 

Gemma eyed her carefully as she began to cut her sausages into smaller pieces. She didn't like Sam's mocking tone of voice. It signalled bad trouble. 

"They even stayed through the heavy snogging you shared with a rather fit Victorian vampire prince." Sam said with a devilish smile. Gemma dropped her knife making a loud clatter to resonate as Lou choked on her coffee. 

"What!" Lou exclaimed turning to look to her sister. "What!" She screamed again, this time looking at Gemma. 

Gemma could feel the slow burn on her ears, as her blush started to creep on. She looked down, while fidgeting with her hands. Damn, Sam Teasdale and her hawk eyes. 

"How'd you know about that?" Gemma said, aiming to play the cool card, but inside she was shitting herself with the nerves. Sam scoffed as she continued to butter her toast, as if nothing had happened. 

"You do know that behind the stage wasn't the particular best hiding place." Sam said as she took a bite of her bread before continuing. "All the people back there, waiting for the restrooms could see you. Lucky for you, some of them were already too drunk to care." She said through chews.

Gemma placed her face on her hands as she groaned. She herself had been too drunk to care. Well she did care. She liked the way she had been kissed, and by who. 

"So is Liam a good snog?" Questioned Lou, stopping Gemma's trance. Her hands flew from her face quickly as she narrowed her eyes on the questioning girl. 

"How'd you know it was Liam?" She asked with a curious tone. Both girls turned to look at each other in nervousness. They had been caught. 

"I knew it! You two were the ones who planned for him and me to costume coordinate!" Gemma said with a pointed finger towards the two. Sam rolled her eyes and sighed as she nodded. 

"Yes. Yes. We're the ones who masterminded the awful plan that got you to finally kiss Liam." Sam said with a sarcastic voice. "Sorry Gemma if you had such a bad time." 

Gemma opened her mouth to reply, but nothing came out. She didn't have a bad time. She actually enjoyed it quite a lot. It was like a dream come true. The kiss had been sweet and warm. Just like Liam. 

"Alright fine." She finally said with a drag of her words. "Thank you Teasdales. Because you always know what to do." She raised her glass filled with orange juice, towards the girls. They both smiled triumphantly before nodding. 

"So. Was he or was he not a good snog? Come on give us details!" Said Lou. An enthusiastic school girl tone adorning her voice. Gemma laughed softly as she thought to the events from last night. 

"It was--" She was about to go onto full detail about the magical kiss, when the sudden loud booming voice from their left stopped her. 

"Ugh! Thank God there is food in this house!" It was Nick Grimshaw. He walked towards the table, not paying any mind to either of the girls. He moved stuff around rather loudly making clanking noises as he lifted and placed down plates, over and over again. 

"Is there no fruit here?" He asked loudly making the three girls wince. "Consuelo!" He screamed again. Sam glared at him, not even trying to conceal her dislike. Not that she had to. Nick and her weren't really acquaintances anyway. The dislike was mutual. 

Conchita walked in through the kitchen with a tight smile set on her face. She was another one who didn't like Nick. He always got her name wrong. On purpose. 

"It's Conchita, and yes Mr. Grimshaw, what did you need?" She said as calmly as possible. She wasn't about to get fired for ripping the head out of one of the guests, even though that guest needed his head to be ripped off. Nick rolled his eyes as he signaled to the table. 

"Is this really all there is to eat? Do you have no fruit? I'm trying to stick to my diet." Nick said exasperatedly, while running his hand through his stomach. To that Sam half scoffed, half snorted, which made Nick glare at her. 

"I'm sorry Mr. Grimshaw. But, the rules of the house, set by Mr and Miss Styles, are that guests are provided with a proper English breakfast." Conchita stopped as she signaled her hands towards the platters of food in the center of the table, "this is a proper English breakfast." 

"One of the best!" Sam interjected with a wide smile. Conchita smiled back at her in silent gratitude which made Nick huff in anger. 

"So as you see, that's why there's no fruit." Conchita finished with a small smile, which only fueled Nick's anger. Gemma stayed quiet. She didn't have anything to say. The rules were actually set by Harry, and she never went against them. She didn't need to. She agreed with him.

"Yes, but now I'm giving you a suggestion to start bringing some fruit out here. Some of us do want to stay healthy and not turn into pigs." He said as he eyed Sam. Gemma and Lou turned to look at him in angered surprise. Sam looked like she was about to stand up and cause a scene. 

"Yes, well, the only orders, including suggestions I take, are from the Styles." Conchita said with a firmer tone, that bordered on annoyance. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have more food to finish preparing." and with that she left the dining room and a fuming Nick.

The twins looked at each other, trying to conceal their snickers, and Gemma looked at her food, hiding her own smile. 

"Seriously Gemma, you should fire some of the help you have here." He said it loudly, trying to make sure that Conchita was able to hear, as he served himself some orange juice into a glass. Gemma was about to interject and defend Conchita but he cut her off. 

"Well, I do have to get going," he said as he eyed his watch. "Tell Harry to call me if he wants to relive last night. By the way he was so wet before we went upstairs--" 

All the girls at the tabled groaned and gagged at his comment. "Nicholas please we don't want to know about this!" Lou snapped as she tried to erase the image from her mind. Naked Harry she could handle, since she had seen it a couple of times. Harry was a bit shameless when it came to nudity. But, a naked Nick Grimshaw...

Nope. 

"Not like that you bubble headed idiot!" He said with an eye roll. "Although, you know." He added with a wink that made them gag again. 

"What I was meaning to say, was that before I went upstairs with him, he was wet. Like someone had dumped a bucket of water on him." Corrected Nick. The three girls frowned at each other, recollecting back at last night's memories trying to remember a possible way for Harry to have gotten wet. 

"He said something about accidentally falling into the pool." Continued Nick. Gemma furrowed her eyebrows. 

"Accidentally falling into the pool?" She said as Nick nodded. That seemed a bit off. She would have to speak with Harry about it later. 

"Anyways!" Nick said loudly again, stopping everyone's train of thought. "I do have to get going. Special prep going on for Pharell on the radio show next week." He leaned down and kissed Gemma on both cheeks. "Ciao darling. Do tell Styles to ring me when he wakes up yeah?" He said already at the doorway. Gemma nodded and with that he rushed off. 

"Yeah love you too!" Hollered Sam making both Lou and Gemma to crack up. After a few minutes, they were able to compose themselves among a few giggles here and there. When they were finally silent again, Gemma's thoughts started to nag her again.  
"What do you think happened to Styles?" Asked Sam, asking the question that had been left to linger in the air. Lou and Gemma both shrugged. 

"I don't know. But I plan on asking him later on." Said Gemma with a firm voice. 

*

"Just erodes us in the rain. Just erodes us in the rain. Just erodes us and see roses in the rain."

Harry sang softly with the music that flowed from the small speakers on his laptop. Coldplay was therapeutic when typing out reports. Harry had realized that long ago. 

He typed away on his desktop computer. He was finalizing his version of the contract, that he and Duvalier would sign on Monday. He was excited about getting everything started. The ribbon cutting ceremony would also go on that day. Everything was coming along quite nicely. 

The song changed to a more upbeat sound, and he couldn't help but bob his head along with the beats. He was on the last sentence when Gemma barged in, two water bottles in her hand. The sight before her made her give out a loud laugh. 

"Enjoying that song there, Haz?" She questioned him, as he pressed the space bar button, pausing the song. He rolled his eyes at his sister as she sat in front of him, handing him the second water bottle. 

"Thank you." He said accepting the bottle. He opened it and took a long swig. "I was actually. Unfortunately you had to come around." He said jokingly. Gemma just rolled her eyes. 

"Yeah. Yeah. Whatever. Are you finished with those papers?" She asked while taking a drink from her own bottle. Harry held up his hand while finishing typing up the last word. Finally he pressed the period key loudly and he cracked his knuckles turning back to Gemma. 

"Now I am!" He said jovially. Gemma smiled at her brother as he printed the documents and placed them on a black binder that had 'Styles Law Firm' printed on the front in gold lettering. 

"Good. So now we can talk about last night." She said rather excitedly while placing her folded hands under her chin and staring intently at him. Harry chuckled, giving her a small frown. 

"What is there to talk about? The party was very successful. You said it yourself." He said while he placed the binder in one of his locked drawers. Gemma scoffed as she sat back tapping her fingers on the leather chair. 

"Well yeah. But I guess you had an interesting night after that?" She said with a knowing wink that made Harry groan. He knew where this was going. 

"If you're signaling this because of Nicholas, let me tell you that nothing happened." Harry said with a stern voice. Gemma narrowed her eyes as she crossed her arms on her chest. 

"Oh really?" She said in a mock tone. "Then tell me why he spent over the night, and then paraded himself at the dining room in the morning insulting my friends?" Gemma said. 

Harry frowned at that. He hadn't been aware of the morning's events. Him and Liam had awoken, when the twins had already been long gone, and Gemma was at her room, showering. He was happy that he hadn't found Nick when he had awoken. He just wasn't happy with all of the purple hair paint that he had left behind on his newly made bed sheets. 

"Do tell Samantha and Louise that I'm terribly sorry for his actions." Harry said with a sympathetic tone. "As to why he stayed, well, he accompanied me upstairs to change from clothing. He tried to kiss me but he failed as soon as he passed out on my bed, too drunk to even notice." Harry said. Gemma nodded at his explanation then frowned again. 

"He did say something about you being wet last night. He said that you blamed it by falling in the pool? Would you like to tell me what all that was about?" Asked Gemma. Harry sighed as he remembered last nights events. 

He remembered the tiny Peter Pan that had fallen in his pool. He didn't care if the boy had protested, about being Robin Hood. He was a Peter Pan in his eyes. With his doe-eyed, blue gaze, and his soft almost feminine features. He was quite a sight. 

Harry gave another sigh as he looked towards his smirking sister. Gemma knew Harry too well. That glazed up gaze he had, signaled his like for something, or rather someone. 

"I did fall into the pool. Right after pushing someone in there by accident." Harry started to retell last night's events. Millions of questions started to race through Gemma's head, but she decided to save them for later, as she nodded her head signaling her brother to continue. 

"I was down there running away from Nick. But also using the restroom. When I came out, I started walking to the door again, but I ran into someone, and that someone fell in." Harry lightly chuckled at the unmanly squeal the boy had given before falling into the water. 

"He was so young. Dressed up like Peter Pan, even though he argued that he was Robin Hood." Harry said with a soft smile. "He wasn't moving, so I dove in after turning the lights and got him out. God he was so small. I was so scared when I realized he wasn't breathing. But finally he did. And he had the prettiest blue eyes, I've ever seen." Harry said as he looked into the distance with a softened expression. Gemma looked at her brother and smiled brightly. 

"But he was so small. Shivering like a small baby deer. I wanted to wrap him up in my arms, and never let him go. It was the strangest feeling you know?" He said as he ran his fingers through his chin. 

It was true. It had been a strange feeling. That sudden need to protect the young boy. He hadn't felt that in so long. He hadn't felt that come in so strong. 

Gemma sighed as she moved forward placing both hands under her chin again. She smiled softly at her brother as he frowned at her loving gaze. 

"You liked him." She said simply. Harry looked at her with a fleet of emotions passing through. He finally settled in acknowledgment as he nodded. 

"I guess I did." He added softly, while looking down. His response made Gemma squeal in delight causing Harry to chuckle and frown once again. Gemma noticed that as she reached one hand to place on top of one of his. 

"Hey, why the long face? You said you liked him." She said with a curious tone. Harry nodded at her quickly.

"I did, it's just. What are the chances of me seeing him again?" Harry said. "He didn't even get to tell me his name because Nick decided to grace us with his presence at that point." He added on harshly. "And he fled. And I couldn't find him anymore." 

Gemma shook her head."I guess Grimmy is sort of an annoyance, isn't he?" She added sympathetically. She saw the shine in Harry's eyes when he talked about the said boy. She wanted to see it again. 

"You've got that right." Harry said, agreeing with her last statement.  He looked down again, making Gemma stand up to go hug him. Harry chuckled in surprise, but hugged her back anyways. 

"I'm fine Gemma. The boy was very lovely, but shit happens." He tacked on rather bitterly. Gemma pulled away while looking him straight in the eye. 

"Yeah? Well you wait and see, that fate also happens." She said surely. Harry laughed as she gave him another long hug. He hasn't realized he needed one, until now.

A soft knock on the door interrupted them, though. Gemma stood up again and walked back to her seat. Harry signaled for the person to come in. It was a maid. 

"Sorry to interrupt Mr. Styles, but there's a man from the LSE. Says he wants to speak to you about an internship program." Said the maid as politely as possible. Harry nodded as Gemma raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Tell him to come in." The maid nodded at Harry's request and left immediately. 

"An internship program?" Questioned Gemma. Harry nodded as he straightened up a bit for the guest. 

"Yeah. They said they would assign one for me. I accepted. Now that I'm moving from the Royal, I'm gonna need someone to run errands for me." Harry explained. Gemma nodded as she stood. 

"Alright then. Well I'll get going. Told Chloe and Krystal that I'd meet them for drinks at Lord's Tavern." Gemma said as she flung a bag over her shoulder that Harry hadn't been aware that she had when she came in. 

"Wow. 8:39 pm on a Saturday and you're going out! Nice going Gemma!" He said with a clap that made her roll her eyes. She went over to him again and kissed him on the cheek. 

"Bye you idiot." She said before backing away and disappearing through the door. She unfortunately left it open making Harry curse as he got up to close it. Before he could, though, the familiar face of Mr. Gilead appeared. 

"Harry! Nice to see you again." Said the man with an excited voice. Harry smiled as he shook the man's extended hand. 

"You too Adam. Please come in." He signaled once he noticed that the man was still standing outside. Adam thanked him as he walked in. Harry closed the door and made his way over to his chair. "Have a seat." He said and the man sat with a wide smile. 

"You have a lovely home." Said Adam, eyeing Harry's shelves stacked at the brim with hundreds of law volumes. Harry nodded as he closed the laptop in front of him and turned off the monitor of his desktop. Giving his full attention to the man. 

"Thank you. Now, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Asked Harry as he sat back more comfortably. The man nodded as he opened up the black case he had with him. He pulled out a manila folder and handed it to Harry who took it. 

"Well, I found the perfect intern for you." Said Adam as Harry opened the folder. It was full of essays and other graded papers. All of them had the same name on the top. 

"Louis Tomlinson?" Said Harry as he began to flip through some of the essays. Adam nodded as he straightened up a bit.

"The very best. He's my star student. All of his work," he signals towards the folder, "proves it. Everything he presents is immaculate. He really is the best choice to work with someone of your caliber." He finished proudly. Harry can't help the blush that rises on his cheeks as he nods. He flips the papers, over towards the personal information section. 

"He's nineteen years old. Don't you think that's a little too young?" Harry voices his concern to the man who shakes his head. 

"No not at all. Louis is light years ahead from his physical age. He's very mature. Very dedicated. I can assure you, you will have no problems with him." Adam said as he defended his star student. He sounded very sure of the boy, so Harry decided not to mention anything on the age subject again. 

Going back to his essays, Harry stops to read one that catches his eye. It's about corrupt police departments, siding with criminal mastered organizations. The way that Louis seems to place his every thought into the wording, makes Harry raise his eyebrows in shocked surprise. They also make him laugh a little. 

"He's a bit sassy isn't he?" Harry asks with a small smile. Mr. Gilead laughs along with him nodding in affirmation. 

"He is. But to tell you the truth, I think it's one of his best attributes." Harry nods at the man's words continuing to read. 

"It is. I like someone who has their own voice. I don't like pushovers." Harry says as he finishes reading the essay. Adam nods in understanding. 

"I imagine it's why you became a lawyer?" He questions. Harry nods. 

"It is." He says. He goes through some more papers, liking the Louis boy even more. When he finally looks up to Mr. Gilead he has a small smile on his lips. 

"Alright Mr. Gilead. Send Louis Tomlinson to the Royal on Monday, right after classes." Harry says as he stands to shake the man's hand. Mr. Gilead stands with him accepting the handshake. 

"He has been hired."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoop chapter eight! I was listening to 'Us Against The World' by Coldplay while writing this. Can you tell? ;)
> 
> I hope I'm not boring some of you. The action is coming. I just like slow build ups. ;) x.


	9. Chapter Nine.

"This rain looks like it won't let up soon."  

Louis groaned as he brought his blanket over his head, covering the light that Perrie was letting in through the curtain. 

"Come on Louis," Perrie sighed as she started to move around the room, "time to get up." She said, as she moved towards her closet, picking out the outfit of the day. She decided to go with warm jeans and a jumper. It was Monday and it was cold. She wasn't trying to impress anyone. 

Louis groaned and rolled around wrapping the blankets tighter around his body. It really was a cold day and he could feel it. His blankets were toasty warm and he wasn't about to give that up. 

Perrie dressed inside her closet, taking her time as she laced up her maroon Doc Martens. The occasion to wear them was finally there. When she walked back outside to work on her hair, she frowned when she found Louis still rolling around his bed. Trying to debate whether or not to go to his first class. 

"Louis." She said tiredly. She walked up to the boy trying to unwrap him from his blankets. "Louis!" She said a little bit more annoyed now. 

"No Perrie! I'm so tired. One skip won't matter much." He said as he tried to fight her hands off. Perrie straightened up and placed her hands on her hips. 

"Come on Louis, yes it will." She said. She was only being a good friend. Louis was on a scholarship, skipping classes meant failing classes, and failing classes meant losing the scholarship. 

Louis groaned and moaned for another solid minute. Really, one skip wouldn't matter much. Besides, he was so ahead in his first class, he could miss an entire week and it wouldn't affect him. 

"Come on. Don't you have that internship to get to?" Perrie said stating the obvious. Louis stopped moving when his thought process, acknowledged Perrie's statement. 

He did have the internship to get to. The internship with Harry Styles. Multi billionaire lawyer who he know worked for. 

All of a sudden, his energy elevated and he didn't mind getting up from his bed. In fact he sprung up with enthusiasm that made Perrie laugh and sigh in relief at the same time. 

Glancing at the clock, he saw that he only had 30 minutes to make it to class. Luckily, the building wasn't too far away from Northumberland. 

He got ready in record time, pooling together an outfit he deemed acceptable for the internship. Tight black slacks with a turquoise button up that brought out his eyes. Along with his newly purchased Givenchy shoes that he had to blow dry after the pool incident in the party on Friday. 

He didn't have the time to stop and eat at the communal kitchen, and he knew he'd regret it later on in the day. Luckily for him, Perrie was already at the door waiting for him, with a cup of hot chocolate and two raisin biscuits, Louis' favorite. 

After thanking her with a big kiss on the cheek, he ran off trying to pull on his black cardigan, while balancing his food and drinks in his hand. It was a struggle but he was able to succeed. He wolfed down the biscuits quickly, and drank the scalding hot beverage with rush, burning his tongue multiple times. 

When he reached the building, he threw away the plastic cup and napkin and made his way inside. His heartbeat was beating loudly in his chest, from the jog he had just done, making a usual 15 minute route into a 5 minute one. 

Glancing at the clock on top of the door of his class, he sighed in relief when he noted that the class didn't start in another ten minutes. 

He went to sit on his usual desk, right in the middle of the class. It gave him advantage to see the three boards that were set up at front, perfectly. He removed everything he needed from his rucksack before placing it by his feet, on the floor. 

The professor walked in, with a tired look on his face. He was sipping from a stainless steel travel mug that probably held the strongest coffee out there. Louis sympathized with Mr. Jermaine. He understood his pain. 

The chair next to him slid out making him jolt in surprise. He looked up to see the familiar face of Danielle Peazer. His only friend in that class. 

"Ooh. You're certainly looking spiffy today." She said wiggling her eyebrows at Louis' attire. He smiled at her and her odd compliment. "What's the occasion?" 

She began taking out her notebook and pen as Louis rested his hands neatly folded on top of his desk. "I got chosen for an internship at the Royal." Louis pronounced proudly. Danielle looked up at him with an opened mouthed expression. 

"No way! The Royal Courts of Justice?" She asked in shock. Louis nodded in affirmation and Danielle went in for a tight hug that took Louis by surprise. 

"Oh my God! Louis congratulations! That's like the highest thing out there in the Law venues." She said as she pulled away with a wide smile. Louis couldn't help but smile back. Danielle just had an outgoing personality that was infectious. 

"I know tell me about it." Louis said nervously. "I was chosen by Gilead. Said I was the best fit for the position. I kind of don't know if I'll fit the shoes you know?" Louis said voicing his opinion. 

Danielle smiled as she placed a hand on his shoulder giving a tight warm squeeze. "Oh Lou, you'll be perfect. The very best. They chose you for a reason." She assured him with a small wink. Louis couldn't help but blush a little at her praise, luckily, Mr. Jermaine began speaking at that moment, cutting off the conversation immediately. 

"Alright brats!" He said jokingly as some of the class laughed. The others were just too tired to care. "Get your books out and turn to page 156. Today is lecture day. I'll go easy on you since it's Monday." 

*

The rain really wasn't letting up. 

Louis had thought that Perrie had exaggerated a tad, when she had told him in the morning, but now walking outside from his second class of the day, he couldn't help but groan at the dark gray skies. 

He placed his rucksack on top of his head, trying to cover his hair from the droplets that swirled around with the breeze. His cardigan was buttoned up all the way, making sure that he didn't wet his shirt, and he was careful to not step into any puddles that would have to make him dry his shoes again. 

He made it to the library, not completely dry, but clean nonetheless. He walked over to one of the private study cubicles that not many students were occupying. It was normal, it was a Monday. Many decided to just skip class. It'd be easier. 

He sat his rucksack on the floor, taking out the manila folder he had constantly gone through, in the weekend. The one that contained all the information about his new employer. 

Harry Styles.

Louis couldn't help but smile whenever he went over the man's personal information. He had literally spent every waking minute of the day highlighting and taking notes over Harry Styles. 

Looking at the papers again, he couldn't help but read through. This was the man that had hired him. The man he'd be working with for the rest of the year. He was a big deal. 

Harry Edward Styles. Born February first of 1986. Son of Desmond and Anne Styles. Only brother to Gemma Anne Styles born December third of 1988. 

The sole heirs to the Styles fortune that Desmond Styles built while he was alive, based on his work in the conglomerate industries. The Styles were one of the few families associated with Berkshire Hathaway, an American multinational holding company, in charge of big name brands all over the world. 

The Styles were so wealthy, they made the Forbes magazine's billionaires list every year. With an estimated net worth of around 27 billion American dollars.

Louis always widened his eyes at the number. It was gigantic of course. These people weren't just rich. They were filthy rich. As in, they didn't have to work ever again and they wouldn't put a dent in their increasing monetary value. 

It was almost ridiculous to think that Harry Styles had gone on to study to become a lawyer. He didn't need the education. He already had the money that everyone craved. 

But, the eldest Styles, always had a good work ethic that he followed from his father. 

Work hard. Play hard. Stay humble. 

It's what impulsed him into the law world. He wanted to work for what he wanted. He didn't want to depend on his family's wealth just to get by. He wanted to make a name for himself. 

And that he did. Styles achieved his law degree at the University of Cambridge. He went on to be hired by a very important entrepreneur who was on the verge of losing his industry, to the government, early in his career. 

Harry defended him to the point of no return, in what was a very public case. With his quick wit and his pressing tactics, Styles was able to win the case for Stephen Dreyfus, becoming the youngest lawyer, at the age of 22, to accomplish such a task. Earning him more than 10 million pounds. 

A year later, at the age of 23, he began working at the Royal Courts of Justice. Becoming the youngest lawyer to have been offered the position. Since then, he has been situated there, expanding his knowledge and degrees, while fighting other lengthy cases. He had been victorious in all of them. 

Five years later, and he was still working at the Royal. But, he was in the process now, of establishing contracts to build his own law firm. He was making his greatest dream come true. 

All in all, Harry Styles was an intelligent and determined young lawyer, who was very successful and very rich. 

He apparently had no marital status. He had no children. No wife. His only family was his sister, Gemma. His parents had died in 1992, while vacationing in Peru. Their private jet had heavy malfunctions, that made them crash against the mountains. Leaving a 6 year old Harry and a 3 year old Gemma, orphans at a young age. An aunt of theirs had taken them in, until Harry turned of age. Since then he was the only caretaker for Gemma.

They had many estates around the world. 5 different vacationing houses spread through the Americas. 3 in Europe, and one in Australia. They had a home in Holmes Chapel, Cheshire, their hometown, and of course their house in the neighborhood of St John's Wood and Hampstead, in Central London. 

Louis couldn't help but sigh when he finished reading the information again. Harry Styles was the epitome of a perfect man. He was young. He was rich. Louis couldn't help the excitement at the prospect of meeting him. 

This man could probably make or break Louis' future. 

And Louis would make sure to use all his moves correctly when dealing with Harry Styles.

*

"Alright class, have a good rest of the day, and be careful with the rain." 

Everyone began gathering their things and making their way out. Mr. Gilead stood by the door, as he always did, smiling and saying his goodbyes to all of the students. When he spotted the familiar face of Louis at the end of the line, he signaled him to stop before leaving. 

"Louis! Are you excited for your first day at the internship?" He questioned with an excited tone. Louis thought that he was probably more excited than him. 

"I am, Mr. Gilead." Said Louis with a bright smile. "I look forward to meeting the famous Harry Styles." 

Mr. Gilead nodded as he made his way over to retrieve his briefcase. He signaled Louis to follow him out the door. Once outside in the hallway, he began talking again.

"That's good. I do hope that you studied the information I gave you." He said with a stern voice. Louis quickly nodded as they continued their transit down the corridors.

"I did. All weekend. He's a--" Louis stopped to find the perfect words to say, "very interesting man." 

Mr. Gilead nodded, liking his choice of words. "Very interesting, and very knowledgeable. I'm sure that you'll learn many things with him as your employer." Said Mr. Gilead with a very sure voice. Louis nodded in agreement. 

"I went to his home on Saturday, to give him some essays and your personal information." Said Mr. Gilead. Louis couldn't help but stop at that information.

Harry Styles had his personal information. He knew where he came from. He knew how poor Louis was. 

All of a sudden, his excitement plummeted to the ground. He felt the icy feeling of his blood rushing out of his face. Mr. Gilead looked at him and his sudden halt, and couldn't help the look of concern he gave. 

"Louis? Are you alright?" He questioned while reaching out a hand to press on his shoulder. Louis could only give a meek nod. 

"If you got like this, because you think he wasn't going to like your work, I can assure you that you have nothing to fear." Said Mr. Gilead. Louis only managed to nod again. That wasn't what his fear was, but still, he tried to agree. 

"He actually liked you." He said, taking Louis by surprise. "He said that you had a strong opinionated voice, and he liked that." Louis couldn't help but smile at that. 

Harry Styles, filthy rich, successful lawyer, liked Louis. 

"Are you feeling better now?" Asked Mr. Gilead. Louis nodded again with an even wider smile. "Much better." Louis reassured. 

"Alright then, I won't make you late to your first day." Said Mr. Gilead as they reached the front doors. "Have a nice day, and remember, make LSE proud for choosing you." He added before leaving. 

Louis only managed to nod. 

*

The inside of the Royal Courts of Justice, was just as spectacular, as the outside. 

Everything looked like it was carved out from dark wood. All the chairs and reception desks. The walls. The only thing not made from wood were the floors, those were a dark gray colored tile. 

The inside being all made from dark wood, meant it being dark. It wasn't a scary dark. It was more of a professional building looking dark. 

Louis made his way over to the only reception desk, that held a person behind it. It was a young girl. Probably around the same age as Louis. She had long dark brown hair that was braided into a complex looking design. A platinum name tag on her black shirt signaled her to be, Suzette. 

Louis stopped in front of her, and she looked up in surprise. Louis didn't blame her, the place was vacant. All of the lawyers and judges, were probably in their respective offices. 

"Hello." She said in a chirpy tone. "What can I do for you?" 

Louis removed his rucksack from his shoulders and placed it in the counter next to him. He opened it, to retrieve the manila folder with all of the internship information. 

"I'm here for the LSE internship program." He said as he handed the girl the official paper. She took it and looked through it briefly. 

"You're Lewis Tomlinson aren't you?" She said with a snap of her fingers. Louis sighed as he corrected her. 

"Its pronounced Louis." He said and she nodded with a bright smile. 

"I'm sorry Louis." She said. Louis only smiled back accepting her apology. She began typing in her computer as Louis placed his folder back into the rucksack. 

"Well. I am sorry again Louis." She said making him frown, "Mr. Styles called about two hours ago, said that if you showed up, to give you his most sincerest apologies, but that he couldn't be able to receive you today. Since his meeting with his building's contractors was gonna run late." 

Louis couldn't help the rush of disappointment that coursed through him. He was really looking forward to meeting his new boss today. 

"He said that he'd meet you tomorrow." Suzette said as she placed Louis' paper into a green folder. Louis nodded feeling the disappointment lift a little. 

"Thank you Suzette." He said softly. She nodded at him with a small smile. 

"Of course Louis. We have your dorm's phone number. If something else comes back up, I'll give you a call." She added. Louis only nodded at her before leaving with another small thank you. 

The walk back to Northumberland was a little somber. He had wasted an outfit and riled himself up for nothing. 

At least tomorrow would be another day. 

When he reached his room, he was surprised to find that Perrie was already there. She was sitting in her bed with her laptop placed on her lap. At the sound of Louis' entrance, she looked up. 

"What are you doing here so early?" She questioned looking at the clock on her screen. "I thought your internship was today?" 

Louis only sighed as he placed his rucksack in his bed and began taking of his cardigan. 

"I could be asking you the same question." He said. "What are you doing here so early?" 

"My 2:30 class got canceled. I didn't want to roam campus for three hours waiting for my next class in this weather." She explained. Louis nodded. "But come on, you haven't told me why you're here at this time." She added. 

"My boss got held up in an important meeting." He said, "couldn't receive me today so, he sent me home." Perrie nodded.

"Well I'm sorry. I hope he isn't one of those dickheads, who don't give two shits about their employees." Said Perrie. Louis chuckled softly as he began to remove his shoes. 

"I doubt Harry Styles is a dickhead." He added jokingly. Perrie widened her eyes at his comment. 

"Harry Styles?" She said in a surprised voice. Louis looked at her surprised face and nodded. "Lou, you never told me your new employer was Harry Styles." She added a little louder. 

"Why? What's the big deal about it?" He questioned with furrowed eyebrows.

"Lou, Harry Styles is the man who--" she was cut off by the sudden loud ringing of her phone. She held up her finger towards Louis, before swiping the answer button. 

"Hello?" She asked into the device. Louis looked away towards the TV. A music video countdown show was on.

"Oh. Hi Mrs. Tomlinson." Said Perrie making Louis snap his widened gaze back towards her. 

What the hell was his mum doing?

"Yes he's actually here with me." She said looking at Louis expectantly. Louis sighed as he stood and held out his hand so that she could place the mobile on his hand. She did and he signaled that he would take the call outside to which she only nodded. Once out in the corridors, away from Perrie's hearing, he began speaking. 

"Hey mum." He said softly. He could hear the breath of relief she gave on the other line. 

"Louis! Darling it's so good to hear your voice!" She said brightly. Louis couldn't help the eye roll he gave at his mother's eagerness. 

"Yes mum. It's good to hear your voice too." He added a little less enthusiastically. "How'd you get Perrie's number?" He questioned. His mum sighed loudly again. 

"Well. You weren't calling me and I was beginning to get a little worried. So I went to Dr. Edward's office and asked him for her number." She explained. Louis huffed a little annoyingly.

"Mum. You can't go disrupting Dr. Edwards just whenever with personal issues." He snapped bitterly. "He's a busy man who doesn't need interruptions at his job." 

"Yes, well, you weren't calling me." She defended. "With the way we left things, you can't blame me for thinking the worst."

It was Louis turn to sigh. "I told you I'd visit you when I could Jay. Now isn't the time." He tacked on. 

It was true. He was becoming busier by the minute. With the new internship in his hands, he knew that everything would just turn more chaotic. 

"Well when can you?" She pressed. "I miss you boo. You can't blame me for that." She said adding her personal nickname for Louis, which he hated. 

"I'll tell you what." He began, "How about I go visit you this weekend, and we'll catch up. Yeah?" 

He could hear the excited squeal she let out in the other line. "Yes! Yes, I'd very much like that! I'll prepare fresh new sheets for your bed." She said. 

"I'm not gonna sleep over Jay." He added harshly. He wasn't. 

"We'll talk about that when the time comes." She said. Louis was about to insist to her that his decision was final, when she cut him off again.

"Oh. I almost forgot. Guess who came to live here from Doncaster?" She said. Louis sighed as he ran a hand through his hair, letting her continue. 

"Micah Evergreen!" She squealed in delight. 

Hearing the name, made Louis' insides turn into ice. He placed a shaky hand on the wall behind him as he tried to brace himself from falling to the ground. 

Micah was in London. Micah was in London. 

Those were the only thoughts that were running furiously through Louis' mind as his mum continued to talk, unaware of Louis' small breakdown. 

"His dad advised him to seek a life over here. So he came to live in our apartment complex. He asked for you." She added making Louis close his eyes. "I told him that you were now studying to become a lawyer. He seemed happy for you." 

Louis couldn't help the shaky exhale of air he let out. Micah asked for him. Micah, who he had left behind in Doncaster. 

"Maybe you'll see him when you come to visit this weekend." Added Jay. 

"Mum I've got to go." Said Louis, trying to cut off the conversation altogether. "Perrie needs to go and she's asking for her phone." He said as an excuse. 

"Alright then. I can't wait to see you Boo. Tell Perrie I say hi." She said. Louis nodded. "I will." He promised. 

After their goodbyes, he couldn't help but slide down against the wall. 

Micah was in London. His Micah. His very first love. The only person Louis had ever loved. 

He had met him two years ago, when his mum decided to go live with his grandparents for a whole summer. Micah was their next door neighbor. With his bright blue eyes and his pretty boyish smile, he won Louis over in an instant. The two became inseparable. 

Louis shared all his secrets with Micah. Micah shared all his secrets with Louis. He always promised him, that he'd give Louis all the riches he deserved. He always spoiled him, even if he himself, didn't have much money. Which made Louis fall for him even more. 

As the summer progressed, their relationship became deeper. Stolen kisses here and there, turned into heated snogs with purpose. Micah was a true gentleman, always going at Louis pace. Which made Louis want him with a desperate heat. 

Louis lost his virginity to him, one rainy July afternoon. It had been everything he had hoped for. He was in love with Micah and Micah was in love with him. That was all that mattered. 

Unfortunately, Summer came to an abrupt end. Micah begged and pleaded for Louis to stay in Doncaster with him. He had a job at the local supermarket. He promised Louis that he would provide for him. 

But, for Louis, it wasn't enough. A job as a cashier, wasn't going to buy him the house of his dreams. It wasn't going to buy him the lavish gifts he longed for. 

So, he left Doncaster. Leaving a broken hearted Micah and an aching hole in his own chest. He used to cry himself to sleep at times. But with time, the ache became bearable, and he moved on. 

But now, with him here, so close. Louis couldn't help but feel the wound open up again. 

His painful memory trance, stopped once he felt a presence next to him. He looked up jerkily, at Perrie when he felt her hand on his shoulder. She had a concerned look on her face. 

"You alright Lou? Is your mother alright?" She questioned worriedly. Louis took in a deep breath as he quickly composed himself as he began standing up. Perrie helped him with a hand around his waist. 

"Yeah she's fine. Just a little worried about me, it's all." He said. Perrie nodded as she picked up her phone from the floor, where he had left it. 

They walked back inside to their room. Louis with shaky legs and Perrie with a persistent concerned look on her face. Louis didn't look fine, and she planned on knowing why. 

He was about to sit down, and she was about to begin her questioning, when the phone in their shared bedside table rang. Louis winced at the shrill loud sound, as he moved to grab it. 

"Hello?" He said. He really was dreading phone calls since the one he had just shared. 

"Hi. Is this Louis Tomlinson?" The person questioned. Louis recognized the chirpy voice. 

"Yes this is he, Suzette." He added. The girl sighed in what seemed relief.

"Thank God you answered!" She said, "Mr. Styles just got here from his meeting, he finished earlier than what he had predicted."

Louis knew where the conversation was going, which is what propelled him to start placing his shoes on again in a mad hurry. Perrie watched him with furrowed eyebrows. 

"He says if you could come in right now. He'd like to speak to you." Concluded Suzette. 

"Yeah of course, tell him I'll be there in 15 minutes." Said Louis as he finished lacing up his boots. 

"Alright then. See you in 15." Said Suzette before hanging up. 

Louis tossed the phone on his bed as he began pulling on his cardigan again. He turned to the mirror on the wall trying to fix his hair a bit. It didn't look too bad. 

"What happened? Where are you going?" Questioned Perrie as he grabbed his rucksack and flung it on. 

"The Royal called me. Styles got there early and wants to see me." He explained in rushed words. Perrie looked like she was about to say something but, he ran to the door with a quick goodbye. 

He rushed down the stairs, almost tripping a few times. Once he reached outside, he couldn't help but pull on the lapels of his cardigan, realizing that the cold wind had picked up. 

He jogged through the streets, thanking the chilly weather, when he realized that he wasn't going to turn into a stinking sweaty mess. 

When he reached the Royal, he couldn't help the excited nerves that overtook him. He was finally going to meet Harry Styles. This time for good. 

So he pushed all his thoughts to the back. All the thoughts of Micah. Of his mum. They were all irrelevant as he walked over to Suzette's desk where she waited excitedly. 

"Here." She said not even letting him speak. She gave him a small card that had the word intern written in bold letters on the front. "You swipe it at the elevator. His office his number 125 on the second floor." She quickly explained. Louis nodded as he ran to the elevators, after Suzette wished him a good luck. 

He swiped his card and the elevator dinged as the doors opened. He pressed the number two several times, before the doors closed. Inside, he swiped his clammy hands on his pants, taking in deep breaths as he tried to calm down. He didn't want to give off the over eager impression. 

When the elevator dinged softly again, signaling the arrival, Louis couldn't help but feel his heartbeat in his ears.

Everything in that floor was quiet. Louis could drop a pin on the floor, and it would probably echo through the vacant hallways. 

Large wooden doors with golden name plaques, labeling each individual office, were spread all around. He walked quickly looking for room 125. Once he did he glanced at the plaque in front of him.

'Harry Styles: Legal Professional.' 

Louis took in a breath as he knocked on the wooden door. 

"Come in." Signaled a muffled voice from inside. Louis turned the golden knob shakily as he stepped in. 

The office was big. Not wide big, but very tall. Massive looking book shelves dominated the entire wall in front of him. A large desk was set up to the right. Two dark red chairs sat in front of it, with a large black leather chair behind it. A black suit jacket was around the chair but no one was sat on it. Louis looked around nervously, finding more book shelves in the other walls. A door to his left was opened a bit, letting some light to pour out 

"I'll be with you in a second." Signaled the voice from inside. Louis took a shaky breath in as he looked around a little more bravely. 

The curtains by the window were tightly shut, not letting any sunlight in. Not that there was any at the moment, anyway. The office was dark, with only the lamp on the desk used as illumination. 

Styles, must have liked art a lot, because there was many paintings all around. They varied greatly, between paintings of flowers, to paintings of horses grazing the grass. 

One painting that caught Louis' eye the most, was one right next to the desk. It was of a couple. They looked to be in their thirties. They were both smiling widely at each other. The man had black hair that looked like it was starting to gray. The woman had long black hair. Her smile revealed a deep set of dimples, that reminded Louis of someone. He just couldn't place who. 

He had been so enthralled by the painting, that he didn't realize Harry, walking up slowly behind him. Harry observed the young man in front of him. He looked at the painting in front and smiled, when he stopped about 5 feet away from his new intern. He was very small, he noted.

"My parents." Said Harry in a slow deep drawl, that made Louis jump in surprise. He had been caught staring. He quickly recovered as he glanced at the painting once more before turning around with a wide smile on his face. 

Once he came face to face with the famous Harry Styles, he couldn't help but open his mouth in shock. 

Because standing in front of him, was the gorgeous green eyed stranger that had saved him from drowning in the pool at Friday's party. 

The stranger, or Harry Styles, couldn't help but widen his eyes at Louis as well. He let out a slight breathy chuckle before speaking. 

"Robin Hood, not Peter Pan." He said slowly, "We meet again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey. Hope you're enjoying it. Action starts next chapter! ;) x.


	10. Chapter Ten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn't update yesterday guys. I was feeling a little under the weather. :( x.

"So you're the famous Harry Styles?" 

Louis leans against the chair as he questions. He now sits right in front of the green eyed man. He places his fidgeting hands on his lap, tightly clasping them in efforts to hide his nerves. 

Harry sighs as he scoots up, placing his own hands flat against the mahogany desk. He continues eyeing Louis carefully. Which only makes the boy squirm more. 

"I'm well known, yes." Harry speaks for the first time in the last few minutes. His deep gravelly voice, startles Louis again. 

"I wouldn't say famous, though, no." He says again with furrowed brows. Louis simply nods at the man. He's no longer staring at him intensely so he eyes him carefully. 

He still has long curly hair, even when dry. It falls in literal ringlets, framing a strong chiseled face. His bright green eyes, look lighter against the low illumination of the lamp. His lips, which are very plump, look red, as if he bites them constantly as part of a habit. 

The hands that are placed on the desk, have long thin fingers, that make Louis' eyes widen. His hands are immense, to say the least, covered by two rings on each of his middle fingers. A golden Rolex sits perfectly clasped on his right wrist. 

Louis flicks his eyes up to his face again, to find Harry already staring intently at him. Probably studying him as well. That makes Louis a bit uncomfortable. He's probably silently judging his clothing, Louis silently thinks. 

Louis clears his throat at the lingering silence. He doesn't like it. So he racks through his brain, trying to come up with a remark for Harry's last statement. It seems harder than what it seems, with the man's burning gaze trained directly on him. 

"So you must not like being called famous then?" Questions Louis, trying to desperately fill the deafening silence. Harry shifts again as he leans back placing his right hand on his chin. The Rolex glitters with the light and Louis can't help but stare at it in awe. 

"No. I don't. I'm not famous." Harry says. Louis nods as he continues to find words to continue a conversation. 

"You're just very successful." Louis adds. Harry simply nods. 

A light sweat starts to break through Louis' forehead and he can't help but reach out a hand and swipe away the excessive perspiration. He hopes that Harry isn't noticing the meltdown he's having under his intense surveillance.

"I am successful." Says Harry again. "I am well known. I just don't like the word famous. I'm not a celebrity. I'm a lawyer. Nothing else." 

Louis wants to add that his net worth made up of billions makes him slightly famous, but he holds back his tongue. For some reason, Harry Styles doesn't like talking about his obvious riches. It bothers him. And Louis doesn't plan on bothering his boss on his first day. 

Instead he becomes more relaxed as he tries to come up with the right words to say. Styles is a complex man. A complex rich man. Louis needs to be careful and calculative with his every move. 

"You're very knowledgeable." He begins to say, drawing Harry out from whatever daze overtook him in the last minute. Harry raises an eyebrow up in curiosity at the younger man. 

"You have accomplished so much, in such a short amount of time." Louis says, using his hands as an exaggerated elaboration. "Forgive me if, in my head, you are famous. Famous in the sense of, a role model. I look up to you Mr. Styles. It's a true honor to be here in your presence." He concludes softly. Hoping that Harry falls for his ridiculous excuse of a short speech. 

Luckily for him, Harry does. He simply stares at the boy with an open mouthed expression. The corners of his mouth quirk up into a small grin, that has Louis smiling back. 

"So, I'm like a role model to you?" Asks Harry as he straightens up. Louis nods his head furiously. 

"Oh absolutely. You're the Harry Styles, who won the case for Dreyfus incorporated! One of the biggest, high profile cases in London. You were just 22!" Louis says with an excited tone. Harry's smile only grows wider as he looks at the blue eyed boy. 

"So you've done your research." Harry says knowingly. Louis feels the blush rush to his cheeks. He isn't about to admit to him that he actually spent all of his weekend rereading word for word of the folder that sits in his rucksack. 

"I have." Says Louis softly. He looks down at his hands as they start to twist around in nerves again. When he looks up at Harry, he's surprised to find the man with a furrowed expression. 

"Did you decide to read more into me?" Harry questions in a slight angered tone. "More into the articles printed about me by media outlets who decide to bash people just for the sake of entertainment?"

Louis can't help but lean back at Harry's sudden outburst. He has a temper. One that isn't lovely to see. Harry notices Louis scared demeanor and his expression immediately softens. The last thing he wants to do his scare him.

"No. I only read the information provided by Mr. Gilead." Louis says quietly. He's scared. That makes Harry sigh in frustration. 

"I'm sorry Louis. I didn't mean to raise my voice at you like that. Forgive me." Harry says in a pleading tone. Louis looks up to meet his eyes. The concern and regret are clearly there. That makes Louis smile. He obviously cares enough for some inexplicable reason. So Louis nods accepting his apology. 

"I just don't like the way the media manipulates so many stories." Harry begins to add. "They make something become so much bigger than it really is--" 

"It's quite maddening." Louis says, cutting Harry off. He widens his eyes at the realization and looks down embarrassedly.

"Yes. It is maddening." Harry says. Louis looks up to meet his gaze again to find him grinning. "You took the words right out of my mouth, Louis." He says. A little in awe at the younger boy. Louis smiles back at him. 

"You must have a lot of wit." Harry says. Louis raises his head more, proudly looking at the man. "It's quite fascinating." 

"What's fascinating is that you," Louis says signaling his hand to waver at Harry, "find me," he points a finger towards his chest, "fascinating. I'm nothing special Mr. Styles. You're the one who's special, in my personal opinion." 

Harry lets out a slow deep chuckle that makes a little space on Louis' stomach tingle. 

"Oh, Louis." He says in his deep voice that seems to melt the silence like honey, "I don't think you realize how special you really are." He says in a serious tone. Louis blushes and looks down. 

"You're smart. You're young. You're determined, from what I've seen so far." Harry says making Louis look up coyly. "Who knows? Maybe one day you'll become even more successful than me." 

Louis shakes his head furiously in disagreement. "Oh no. You're the literal meaning of greatness in the law world right now. I could never beat that." Louis says with a shaky voice, making Harry frown. 

"You said it yourself. Right now. When your time comes to shine, who guarantees you won't kick me off that spot?" Harry says with a small smile. "Besides. I am not that great. There's other men and women more talented than me in this building." 

"I think you're the one who doesn't see how special you are now." Says Louis. "You've won all of your cases. Not just any cases. Highly respectable ones that have brought you to the top. Do you see now Mr. Styles, why you're so special?" Louis says leaning a little more in. Even though the large desk separates them, he can't help but feel that a sudden pull has come between them. Like a magnet. 

"Not all my cases are high profile ones, you know." Harry says leaning in as well. He folds both his arms on top of the table as he rests on them, looking directly at Louis.

"I'm pretty sure that all the information that Mr. Gilead gave you, didn't tell you about my work with the people who can't afford a good lawyer." He says. Louis furrows his eyebrows at the new information. He shakes his head which makes Harry scoff softly. 

"Yeah, I figured. Those cases aren't important to the majority of the people. Just because I'm not fighting for million dollar incorporations doesn't mean they aren't of value." Harry says as he looks down to one of his rings. 

"You help the less fortunate, because you are compassionate." Louis says, softening his voice as he boldly reaches a hand out to touch one of Harry's. "That to me makes you even more important." 

Harry stares at the small hand that is placed on his. It's very soft. Very small. Very fragile. Just like the entirety of Louis. He looks up to meet Louis' gaze and his light blue eyes, make something in Harry's chest ache a little. 

"So you think that I'd be just as important if I hadn't done all those high stake cases?" Harry questions. His voice has dropped an octave as he remains still. Afraid that if he moves, he might make Louis move his hand, and he really doesn't want that. 

Luckily for him, Louis realizes quickly the effect that he's stirring up in Harry. He knows when someone is interested in him. And Harry Styles is. 

"Yes. Actually you'd be even more important, if I'm honest. Because its the thought that counts. Not the price." Louis says, taking Harry by surprise. 

It's all a lie. Louis believes, that the pay is actually what is more important. You fight for something so that you can win. Win a prize. Win money. 

But, he's not about to tell Harry Styles that. Louis is 95 percent sure, that he almost has the rich man in his hands. If he continues to say the right things. He's sure he'll fall. 

Unbeknownst to Louis, Harry already had.

"That's good to know, Louis." Harry says surprising Louis a little from his reverie. "Very good to know." 

Louis smiles softly again at him, making Harry's breath run a little shaky. The young boy is beautiful. He can't deny that any longer. 

Louis realizes then, that Harry is gone. So he retracts his arm away making Harry bite back a whine in protest at the absence of the warm hand on his. 

But Louis is smart. If he wants for his plans to go they way he wants them to, he must not appear too eager to Harry. He must always leave him wanting more. Always. 

In this first instance, he is successful at that. Because Harry can't help the itch to just reach out and bring one of Louis' hands back between his. But he does hold off. He doesn't want to frighten the blue eyed boy away. 

"So. Back to the internship thing." Says Louis in efforts to try to break the tension that has wrapped them in the last minute. 

Harry straightens up as he places his hands on each of his armrests, gripping tightly at the leather in efforts to contain his need for physical touch. 

"Yes, well, you are going to be my intern for the rest of the year. I will give you a monthly salary." Harry says. At the word salary, Louis' insides jump in excitement. 

"You'll run errands for me. Take notes for me. Do whatever I ask you to do." Harry says as he rises from the chair to aimlessly walk around the office in efforts to clear his mind. It works. 

"Of course, Mr. Styles." Says Louis softly. "I'll do whatever you ask me to do. Working with you will be a truly appreciated honor. You wouldn't even have to pay me really." 

Louis grimaces at the idea that he just threw at the man. The idea of not possibly being paid. He of course wants the pay. He wants it very much. But, he does it to test Harry's reaction. To make him believe that Louis is actually only there because of him.   
Harry buys the lie, as his mouth breaks into a large smile. "I'm honored at that Louis, but you will be paid." He says, making Louis take a quiet breath in relief. 

Harry walks back towards his chair as he begins to talk about the job again. "We'll meet here tomorrow. Right after your last class ends. From here, I'll take you to my house, which of course you're already familiar with." Harry says with a knowing smile that makes Louis smirk back. 

"My house will be your working area starting next week. As you may know, my law firm will be constructed in the next months with a grand opening in spring. I'll have to leave the Royal." Harry explains, while Louis nods. He's just very excited that he's gonna get to spend time in the mansion. 

"No one will bother us there. Maybe Gemma once in a while, but I'll make sure she doesn't make you uncomfortable." Assures Harry which makes Louis chuckle. 

"She must be very curious." Louis says jokingly. Harry laughs as he shakes his head.

"No. She's very nosey is what she is." He says with an endeared tone. Louis can tell how much Harry cares for his sister on that sentence alone. 

He must win her over too.

"Alright then Mr. Tomlinson. I hope to see you here tomorrow." Harry says smiling widely. "You've successfully passed the second right of passage in becoming my intern." He jokes. Louis chuckles with him but furrows his eyebrows in confusion.

"I'm sorry, what was the first one?" Louis questions. It only makes Harry grin wider if that's possible. 

"Pushing you into my pool." He says cheekily, with a knowing grin. 

Louis can't help but smile back, too. 

*

Harry can't get to the house fast enough. He really can't. 

Excitement is pumping through his veins as he drives quickly through the narrow streets of Hampstead. The light posts are starting to flicker alive, as the sun starts to set in the horizon. 

Once he reaches his street, he presses the button to open the gates of the house, and he really thinks that today they are taking especially long. 

He drives in, not bothering to even park his car fully into the garage. He'll take care of that later. After he turns it off, he rushes to the front door, shakily opening the knob with his keys. 

"Gemma! Gemma!" He shouts as he rushes around the drawing room. He heads over to the living room to find it vacant. No signs of his sister anywhere. 

"Gemma, bloody hell, where are you?" He screams loud enough, for the whole house to hear. He rushes out of the living room to head over to the staircase. She's probably in her room. Unfortunately his plans are cut short, when he collides with someone, making the person to fall hardly against the marble tile. 

"Oh God I'm so sorry." He begins to apologize. Once he recognizes the familiar blonde girl, he can't help but laugh. 

"Yeah, alright. I don't see you for 2 weeks and this is how you bloody receive me!" She shouts as she rubs a hand on the fresh bruise on the back of her hip. Harry continues to laugh, while helping her up. 

"It's a tradition, Burcham. Every single time I see you, I must bruise you. It's how I show you my love." Harry says with a wide smile. Chloe rolls her eyes as she flips him off. That only makes him laugh harder. 

"What are you so happy about?" She asks with a raised eyebrow. Harry's grin grows at the remembrance of his good mood. He's about to explain to her when a voice comes from the top of the stairs. 

"Would you like to tell me why you're screaming bloody murder this late?" Gemma exclaims as she leans on the railing. Harry frowns at her remark and looks down at his watch. 

"This late? Gemma it's 5 o'clock." He says with a lopsided grin. She rolls her eyes as she begins to climb down the stairs. 

"Yes. But the time change has messed with my mind. If it's already dark out, then it's already late in my opinion." She says as she reaches the bottom of the stairs. Harry completely ignores her remark as he pulls her into a bone crushing hug. She squeaks in surprise as she looks over to Chloe, who has the same look of shock on her face. 

"Oh Gemms! I'm so happy!" He half shouts as he pulls away. Gemma can't help but smile back at him. His dimpled grin is sort of contagious. 

"Really? Care to share why you're so happy?" Gemma questions as she places her crossed arms on her chest. Harry nods excitedly as he opens his mouth to begin explaining, but he stops when he realizes that Chloe is still there. He looks at the blonde as he grins at her softly. She rolls her eyes as she throws her arms in the air. 

"I get it! You want to talk to Gemma alone. It's one of your secret Styles siblings conversations. I get it! I'll just head upstairs with this bad boy." She says signaling to the tub of Nutella. Harry's tub of Nutella to be exact.

"Is that my Nutella?" He exclaims at her as she takes the stairs two steps at a time. She stops and turns to look at him with narrowed eyes. 

"Yes. And you can't complain. I think you owe it to me after pushing me to the floor." She says triumphantly as she turns around to run up. Once she's out of earshot, Gemma turns to her brother with widened eyes. 

"You pushed her?" She asks in shock. Harry sighs as he shakes his head. 

"Not on purpose." He says. Gemma is about to ask again, but Harry stops her, as he pulls her arm, taking them towards the study. 

Once inside, he seats her down in front of his desk, making her huff in annoyance. He closes the door, before walking over to his chair and sitting down excitedly. 

"Alright. Are you gonna tell me why you're so riled up?" She says as she places her arms on the desk. Harry nods as he takes out a manila folder from inside one of his drawers. 

"Remember Robin Hood, not Peter Pan?" He says with a smile. Gemma nods.

"The boy you tried to drown. Yes." She says making Harry roll his eyes. He hands her the folder and she takes it in confusion. 

"I didn't try to drown him. It was an accident." He says a little annoyed. Gemma snorts as she begins to flip through the folder. They're all essays and assignments she doesn't understand. The only thing that catches her eye, is that on top of every single paper, the name Louis Tomlinson keeps on appearing. 

"Who's Louis Tomlinson?" She asks with furrowed eyebrows. 

"My new intern." Harry says with a smirk. Gemma nods as she reaches the back of the folder. A personal information page sits there. 

"Guess who's Robin Hood?" He asks excitedly. Gemma is about to shrug her shoulders but, she finally catches on.

"Louis Tomlinson?" She exclaims with wide eyes. Harry nods his head. She can't help but laugh. 

"Oh my God I can't believe it!" She says with an open mouth. She really can't. Just this weekend, Harry was sulking around about never seeing his famous Robin Hood again, and now he's his new intern. 

"I know neither can I." Harry says with a goofy grin, that makes Gemma's insides turn into mush.

"You see you dolt, I told you fate had its ways." She says with a small smile. Harry can't help but smile and sigh at that. 

"Am I gonna get to meet him?" Gemma asks with a raised eyebrow. Harry chuckles as he nods his head. 

"Yes. But I'm gonna tell you a little about him. So you don't frighten him tomorrow. It's why I'm showing you his information." Harry says with a knowing look. Gemma scoffs but nods nonetheless as she begins reading about him. 

"1994." She says while looking up at her brother. He nods. "Harry he's 19 years old." She says in a bit of surprise. Harry only nods. He's well aware of the age difference he shares with the boy. 

"Yes. He may be 19, but Gemma, he doesn't act it. He's so mature. So refined. Really." Harry says with a sigh at the memory of his conversation with Louis. Every single word that came out of his mouth managed to pleasantly surprise Harry. 

Gemma only nods. She trusts her brother's intuition. 

"He has high grades in all of his classes. He's attentive to detail. He has great wit." Harry says with a huge smile. "He's determined. He knows what he wants. He's--" he gets cut short by Gemma. 

"He's from Hackney." She says with a low voice. Harry furrows his eyebrows at his sister. 

"Yeah. So?" He says. Gemma only raises her eyebrows at him making him huff. "Come on Gemma. Don't tell me that you've started believing all of our society's expectations of social classes only being with their corresponding social classes?" He says annoyed. Gemma quickly shakes her head. 

"No you idiot. Of course not. You know that doesn't matter to me." She says. Harry visibly relaxes at her remark. He knows his sister. 

"It's just. You say he's determined." She says, making Harry tense up again. "And he's from Hackney, which means that he's, for lack of better words, very poor." She says. Harry's frown deepens which makes her quickly continue. 

"Usually people who are not good in the financial front, try their best to get out of it. No matter who they take down." She says softly. Hoping that the concern in her voice manages to get to Harry. It doesn't. 

"So what? You're saying that he's gonna try to run me over?" He exclaims with a raised tone. "Honestly Gemma, you're judging him without knowing him." 

Gemma sighs as she places the folder down. She reaches out her hands to grab Harry's own, that have balled up into fists. 

"No. I'm not saying that. And I'm not trying to judge him either. I'm looking out for you. You seem quite excited about him. It'd be a huge disappointment if he crushed you." She says softly. Harry's frown immediately vanishes at her words. He intertwines their fingers together and she smiles at him.

"Well, you have nothing to worry about. In all the time that we talked, he never even mentioned our money." He says proudly. Gemma widens her eyes at that as she nods. 

"Well I guess I'm wrong about this one." She says rather shocked. Usually their fortune is the number one topic discussed when talking to strangers. To hear that the boy didn't even mention it, takes her by surprise. 

"You are. You just have to meet him. I wouldn't know how to explain to you how truly wonderful he is." Harry says with a wide smile. Gemma chuckles at that. 

"Well H. I hope you weren't this overly excited while talking to him." She says with a wink. Harry blushes as he looks down. 

"Am I that obvious?" He questions with a smile. Gemma laughs as she nods her head.   
"Afraid so, bro." She says jokingly. That makes Harry chuckle along with her. He also can't help the sigh that escapes his lips when remembering the small boy. Gemma sighs with him. It's been so long since she had seen her brother like this. It's a pleasant surprise. 

"Just be careful, yeah?" She adds softly while rubbing the back of his hand. "I don't want to see you get hurt again." She says hesitantly. Harry frowns but nods nonetheless. He understands. 

"Of course. I will." He promises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whooo a bunch of dialogue! Lol have you guys listened to Ready to run! Isn't it amazing! ;) x.


	11. Chapter Eleven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry that I haven't updated! I've been a little ill but now I'm better! :) x. 
> 
> Enjoy!

"The essay will be worth 15 percent of your grade. So, I advise you to start planning and researching for your subject." 

Everyone in the classroom nodded excitedly at Mrs. Carlyle's words, including Louis. It was the second biggest assignment in the semester, and she had allowed everyone to choose an individual subject of their choice. 

"Alright. You are free to go." She said as everyone started to clamber to their feet. "Not before picking up last week's assignment. They've been graded." She added as she motioned towards the stack of papers that laid on a small wooden table near the door. 

Louis placed his pens and notebook, back into his bag as the aisles of students started to fill out of the door, with graded papers in hand. Some groaned in disbelief at their grades, while others jumped in excitement at their successful attempts. Louis couldn't help feel the nerves that gathered in the pit of his stomach. Good grades were his forte. If he saw a bad marking on his paper, he'd be sure to throw up.

When he reached the small table, he found his paper easily, being one of the last students in the room. He took a big breath in before turning the page over, but the breath escaped his mouth in gleeful ecstasy once he saw the huge red check mark on top along with a 'Good Job Louis'. 

"Congratulations Mr. Tomlinson." Came Mrs. Carlyle's voice from behind him. He turned around to find her sitting behind her desk, smiling sweetly at him. "Top of the class once again. I'm truly impressed." 

Louis blushed as he made his way over to his English teacher. The few students that were left, made their ways out the door, leaving both of them alone. 

"Thank you so much Mrs. Carlyle." Louis said with a wide smile as he looked down at his paper, "you can't believe how happy I am." He said. Mrs. Carlyle simply smiled at him as she began arranging, her stuff into her bag. 

"No need to thank me Louis. You're a star student. Obviously you understand rethorical English very well. You've demonstrated that with your incredible writing." She said signaling to the paper in Louis' hands. He blushed again as he looked at the paper again.

"I do hope that you don't let me down in the individual research assignment." She said as she stood slinging her bag around her shoulders. "You already have your topic ready. Don't you?" She asked with a raised eyebrow, which made Louis nod furiously. 

"Of course. I think you might enjoy it." He said with a prideful smirk. Mrs. Carlyle laughed at him as she walked over to the door, signaling Louis to follow her, which he did. 

"I'm sure you won't disappoint dear." She spoke once again, outside in the hallway as she locked up. "Have a good day Mr. Tomlinson." She said with one last smile before walking off. Louis managed a small "You too." Before the woman disappeared around the corner. 

*

"Hello?" Suzette questioned into the phone that rang once again. She had an inkling at who it may be. 

"Yes. Hi Suzette. It's me again." Came Harry's voice through the line. Suzette rolled her eyes as a smile broke out in her face. She had been right. "Sorry to be bothering you once more." He said a little shyly. 

"Not a bother at all Mr. Styles." Suzette said sweetly. "What did you need?" She could hear Harry rustling some papers around on the other end, and she could already imagine how restless he was becoming. 

"The same thing as the last 5 times." He said a little exasperatedly. Suzette nodded as she repeated the same thing she had before. 

"No Mr. Styles. Louis isn't here yet. I'll let you know immediately once he gets here." She said in a firm tone. Harry sighed on the other end but agreed once again before hanging up. 

Suzette felt bad for the man. Not for Harry Styles, but for Louis. Second day on the job and he was leaving his new boss waiting. That probably meant bad news. 

Right when she was starting to contemplate, calling Louis at the Northumberland house, the small boy came rushing in through the wooden doors. He looked a little disheveled with wide eyes filled with worry. 

"Oh my God Louis! Where have you been!" Suzette exclaimed at him. He only managed to catch his breath to answer her question. It appeared as if he had been running. 

"Sorry! I needed to print something at the library, and I got caught up speaking to one of my professors." He said quickly as he ran a shaky hand through his forehead. Suzette stopped him from continuing, and motioned for him to step closer, so that he could retrieve his intern card. 

"Don't explain to me. Explain to Mr. Styles." She said with a small grimace. "He's called for you 5 times already. He sounded a little annoyed." She added, feeling sympathetic for the young man. Louis groaned as he nodded, rushing off quickly towards the elevator doors. When he was out of sight, Suzette called the Styles office, but he wouldn't pick up. She gave up at the seventh ring, already dreading what might happen to Louis. 

*

Louis knew he was in deep trouble. 

The elevator doors had barely managed to open, before he was running out into the quiet hallway. That made him slow down a bit. He was after all, in a highly respected place. He had to show his manners by not disturbing the other people in their offices. 

His heart was beating wildly inside of his ribcage once he stopped in front of the familiar wooden door. He tried to calm his demeanor down, even though he was panicking at what might await him on the other side.

When he stepped in quietly, he was met with silence just like yesterday. Only this time, it only made his nerves escalate even more. He shut the door behind him with a soft click, as he looked around in search of the green eyed man. He heard rummaging coming from the door to his left and immediately knew Harry's location.

He was about to walk over to the door to apologize to his new boss, awaiting the worst, when Harry suddenly burst out. He saw Louis and his eyes widened, as his frown softened and he let out a breath in relief. 

"Louis." He said as he sauntered forward. When he was a foot away, he realized his silly mistake, and abruptly stopped. The buzzing at his fingertips to reach out and touch the small boy, didn't cease, but he knew he had to control it. 

Louis realized Harry's internal struggle, as his lips tugged up into a knowing smirk. He literally had Styles in the palm of his hand. 

"I'm sorry Mr. Styles." Louis said as he changed his expression, to one of coyness. "I had things to take care of in the library, and one of my professors decided to talk to me, and well, I couldn't say no." Harry looked up at him as he sat himself on his leather chair. He softly shook his head and smiled. 

"No worries Louis." He said in his deep calming voice. "I understand that you have duties to take care of. But why not give me a call when that happens, yeah?" Harry said softly. Louis' expression immediately hardened at Harry's words, confusing the older man. His shoulders slumped as he looked down at his feet. 

"I can't call you Mr. Styles." He said quietly as he felt the angry blush start to form on his cheeks. "I don't own a mobile phone." 

Louis could already feel the deep humiliation starting to sit on his bones. For the first time he was afraid for Harry's reaction. What would he say when he realized that his new intern was so poor, that he didn't even have a basic human need. 

Harry saw the disappointed look on Louis' face and he immediately jumped to his feet as he walked over to Louis. He didn't mean to upset the boy. 

"Hey Louis. It's alright." He said as he carefully placed his hand on one of Louis' small shoulders. The size difference made him shudder, but he quickly shook it off. "Phones really aren't necessary to some people you know." He said with a small smile. Louis' frown did not go away at his playful remark. It only seemed to deepen. 

"They're important for your job." He said quietly as Harry frowned at his words. "You must already be considering hiring someone with the proper tools." Louis begrudged. Harry quickly shook his head. 

"Hey, Louis. No." He said as he tried to get the younger boy to look at him. It physically pained him to see him think that way. Louis reluctantly looked up. Still trying to avoid Harry's searching gaze. "I'd never fire someone just because of lack of material things. You have the knowledge. That's all that matters." Harry confessed, making Louis smile a little. 

"Thank you Mr. Styles. You really are an incredible man." This time Louis pierced his eyes directly at Harry. He wanted to have a reassuring effect. He was victorious at just that, because Harry got lost in a trance, once again, in Louis' soft blue eyes. 

Louis smiled again. His embarrassment having subsided, being replaced with a new found confidence. He didn't need money to allure Harry Styles. The man was already there. Putty in his hands. 

Harry realized his mistake of staring for too long, at the younger boy, and he quickly cleared his now dry throat. "Shall we go then." He said as he turned around to walk over to his desk. "I do have a house to show you." He added as he placed on his suit jacket. Louis' mouth salivated a little at the sight. Harry wasn't an unattractive man. He was beyond that, and being dressed in a well tailored suit, only added to his good looks.

"Yes of course." Said Louis as Harry approached him. He smiled sweetly at the older man, as he guided him out his office, and over to the elevators. Once in the lobby, they made their way out the doors, not before an excited goodbye from Suzette. 

"I think you'll love the house Louis." Harry said as they approached the parking lot. Louis followed closely, not knowing what luxurious vehicle belonged to the rich man. "I'm pretty sure that our basement, wasn't a very pleasant thing to see last Friday." He added jokingly. Louis blushed a little. He had tried hard to forget the events of that night, but Harry seemed insistent in bringing them up.

Harry stopped in front of a dark blue car, which Louis recognized immediately. It was the royal blue Aston Martin. When he glanced down at the plates, he could've slapped himself for not piecing it all together.

"H.S. for Harry Styles." Louis said as he walked over to the passenger side, where Harry was waiting for him with an open door. Harry smiled and blushed at the same time. 

"My sister's idea. She thinks that my car collection should be appreciated by the outsiders." Harry said as Louis slipped on. He closed the door before quickly rounding the back of the car to get into the driver's seat. 

Louis widened his eyes at the remark. He silently strapped on his seatbelt as Harry did the same while turning on the roaring engine of the car. 

"It must be a very large collection then?" Louis questioned curiously as Harry swerved out of the parking lot with smooth ease. 

"I wouldn't say large. Maybe to the normal civilian it could be identified as that." He said as they started to speed through the roads of London. 

"What do you consider the norm for the everyday civilian?" Louis inquired with a raised eyebrow. Harry was talking very vaguely about the supposed collection. He was going to get to the bottom of it. 

"Hmm. Probably 3 or 4 cars." Harry said as he tapped on his steering wheel. Louis couldn't help but drop his mouth in open shock. His family didn't even own a car. 

"Okay." Louis slowly said. "That must mean, that you have more than just 4 cars."  
Harry chuckled at that. "Of course. My collection is my most prized material possession." He said with a proud smile. 

"Well how many?" Louis asked a little more enthusiastically than he should have. He silently cursed at himself when he realized his blunder. 

"Probably about 15?" Harry said nonchalantly. Louis couldn't help but furrow his eyebrows. How he envied the man sitting right next to him. Here he was showing off talking about his million dollar car collection when Louis didn't even have enough money to pay for a mid day snack. 

That's why he needed Harry Styles in his life.

Harry noticed his prolonged silence, and immediately regretted talking so freely about his opulent hobby. 

"Sorry, Louis. I didn't mean to show off like that." Harry said with burning regret in his tone. When he reached a red light, he turned to look over to the younger boy, finding him already staring at him. 

"Don't worry Mr. Styles. You didn't." He said softly with a comforting smile. Harry couldn't help but smile too. 

*

The inside of the Styles mansion, was everything and more, of what Louis could've ever dreamed of. 

Walking in through the front door, he was met with pristine white marble floors, that went along with the white walls. All the decoration was impeccable. Everything matched the modern like theme of black and white.

"This is the sitting room." Harry said as he signaled at the two chairs in front of the door. They walked over to another room upfront, where a large leather black couch sat with a coffee table in the middle. "This is the drawing room." He said as he continuously looked over to Louis, afraid that he would upset him. But Louis kept the same look of awe as he took in his surroundings. 

"Over here is the living room." Harry said as they walked to a doorway over to the right of the drawing room. It held a massive white couch in the shape of an L. A giant plasma screen sat at the front of the couch against the wall. 

They made their way out again over to the other doorway at the left of the drawing room. "This is the dining room. The furniture is a bit odd, but it was a gift from our grandparents." Harry said as he motioned to the giant black top table. 10 chairs surrounded it with an interesting design. They were all dark blue with golden trimmings. 

Harry led Louis into what appeared to be the kitchen. It was immaculate with a giant granite top island in the middle. The cupboards were all made of wood, and a table with 4 chairs sat in front of the window that made light shine in. "This place is sort of self explanatory." Harry added with a smirk, making Louis chuckle.  
They made their way over to the entrance part of the house again. Louis looked up at the marble staircase that took over the left side of the house. The railing was a deep charcoal black. "Up there are the seven bedrooms." Harry said looking up along with Louis. Louis dropped his mouth in shock at the number. 

"I'm pretty sure you don't need a tour up there." Said Harry. "I doubt that you'll be working so late, that you'll need to spend the night. But if that was a possibility, we have enough rooms to accommodate you." Harry said with a small smile. Louis nodded at him before following him over to a closed wooden door. 

"We've reached our final destination." Harry said as he placed his hand on the golden doorhandle. "Louis this is my personal study." With that Harry opened the door stepping in. 

Louis widened his eyes at the tall office space. It was huge. The dark oak shelves held numerous amounts of what appeared to be law volumes. Louis probably didn't even have to go to the library ever again, if he was allowed to use Harry's literature collection. A giant wooden desk sat in front of the shelves. A large desktop monitor was sat on top of it, along with a printer and a laptop. Papers were carefully organized and a small lamp sat to the left. It reminded him of the organization Harry had on his desk back at the Royal.

Two leather chairs sat in front of the desk, along with two others behind them. The other two sat facing each other with a small coffee table in front of them. A plasma screen sat inside the wall, currently turned off. 

Louis looked around and he couldn't help the wide smile that broke against his face. This place was everything he could ever wish for. 

"So. Do you like it?" Harry asked a little shyly. He was afraid of Louis' reaction. The boy seemed to not take in wealth statuses very well. Unbeknownst to him, Louis was actually in a wonderland. 

"I really do Mr. Styles!" Louis exclaimed. He didn't even try to hide his obvious excitement. Why would he? He was already were he wanted to be. 

"Very good, Louis." Harry said with a breath of relief. "I was afraid you wouldn't appreciate me flaunting my house in front of you." 

Louis shook his head, "Not at all sir. Your home is lovely. I would never bash on your belongings." He said sweetly. Harry smiled at that. 

"Finally you're home!" Came the irritated voice from the doorway. Louis turned around, surprised to find a girl with long dark hair. She had a frown on her face as she looked at him. Observing. 

The girl seemed oddly familiar. Her face structure, along with the same emerald shade of her eyes, made Louis recognize her as Harry's sister, Gemma. But, Louis still knew that he had seen her before. He just couldn't recall where. 

"Louis this is Gemma, my sister." Harry said as he stepped forward breaking the awkward tension that had set in. "Gemma this is Louis Tomlinson. My new intern." 

Louis stepped forward to Gemma with a genuine smile on his face. "Pleased to meet you Miss Styles." He reached out his hand for her to shake, which she did, albeit a little coldly. 

"Nice to meet you too Mr. Tomlinson." She said with a hard smile. Louis frowned as he dropped his hand shaking his head.

"Please call me Louis." He said with a smaller smile. Gemma seemed to be putting her guard up against him. 

"I'll call you Louis if you call me Gemma." She said with a raised eyebrow. Louis nodded immediately widening his smile a bit more, which made the girl scoff quietly.  
"Alright! So you two have been introduced!" Harry said, startling them both. "What did you need Gemma?" He questioned towards his sister. 

"Nothing. Just making sure that you were ready for dinner." Gemma said addressing only Harry. Something that Louis immediately caught onto. "I told Conchita to take a break, so I sent Andrew to get us some Novikov's."

Harry nodded as he turned over to look at Louis. "Louis. Would you like to accompany us at dinner?" Harry questioned excitedly. Louis was about to say yes, when he caught Gemma's frowning stare on him. 

"I wouldn't want to impose." He said softly. Harry shook his head as he stepped over to him and placed his hand on one of his shoulders, for the second time that day. 

"Nonsense. You wouldn't be imposing. It'd be good for us to get to know each other better yeah?" Harry said with a large grin. And Louis really couldn't say no. 

"Besides. I'm sure you'll like--" Harry stopped as he looked over back at Gemma. "What is it that you ordered?" He questioned. Gemma rolled her eyes at her brother. 

"The Scottish Langoustine Tartare and the Pecking Duck Foie Gras." She said with a small faraway smile. They were her favorite Asian dishes from Novikov. 

"There you go. I'm sure you'll enjoy that. Now will you please stay?" Harry added. A little more pressing than before. Louis looked over at Gemma who gazed at him with a raised eyebrow. 

"Sure. Why not?" 

*

"Harry was fourteen! Fourteen!" Gemma exclaimed as she laughed over the story she had just told. Harry blushed to her right, while Louis giggled in front of them.

They were all seated at the kitchen table, not wanting to use the dining room, for just three people. The food had arrived about an hour ago, and Harry broke out his Coche-Dury wine to go along with the delicious entrees.

The night had took a pleasant turn. Starting a bit tense from Gemma's side as she tried to over observe every single thing Louis did. She gradually relaxed as the evening went on. Louis never mentioned anything remotely close to their vast wealth. Only being interested in the childhood anecdotes from the Styles siblings. Something Gemma enjoyed talking about. 

Louis needed to earn the girl's trust as well, if he was planning on getting closer to Harry. The older man seemed to hang from every single word she said, which calculated their strong bond. Louis had to make sure to not come between them, but make himself a part of them. 

"Oh shut it! That was one time! Besides Michael was the one who forced me to do it!" Harry squawked in indignation. That only seemed to make Gemma laugh harder. 

"Come on Hazza! Nobody is going to force you to eat worms!" She said as she giggled. Harry frowned as he looked over to Louis apologetically. Louis only smiled widely, actually enjoying the story. 

Harry's phone loudly rang cutting off Gemma from continuing her embarrassing story. Louis observed the man as he stood from the table, silently excusing himself. 

With Harry out of the kitchen, a silence fell upon them again. Louis fidgeted as he tried to avoid looking over at Gemma. Her cold stares from before, hadn't actually gone away from his memory. 

"So, Louis. I hope your enjoying your night with a couple of crazy siblings." She said in efforts to cut the tension. Louis looked up at her in surprise. He wasn't expecting her to ask such a simple question, when she basically radiated distrust just a while ago. 

"Of course not. Your company is very enjoyable. I don't have much of a social life, so this is probably going to be the highlight of my week." Louis said honestly. It probably was. Apart from the new internship, he really didn't have many friends, who he was willing to mingle with. Probably Perrie, but he learned his lesson at Friday's party when dealing with her. 

"To be honest, I don't have much of a social life either." Said Gemma with a shrug of her shoulders as she brought up a piece of Langoustine to her mouth. Louis frowned at that.

"Really? Someone as beautiful as you? I don't believe that. You must be reeling in men." He said with a mischievous smirk, that made Gemma blush scarlet red. 

"No. You're wrong." She said as she tried to conceal her nervous cough with a drink of her wine. 

"Am I really?" Louis egged on. "But then who was that handsome man you were kissing behind the stage on Friday?" He added boldly. That made Gemma choke on her sip. She started coughing loudly startling Louis a bit. 

"You saw that!" She exclaimed in a high pitch tone. Louis chuckled as he nodded. 

"I was looking for the restrooms, and when I found them and saw how long the lines were, I decided to just turn around. When I did I saw you two." Louis said as he retold the night's events. He knew he had seen Gemma before, and after a couple of minutes into the dinner, he had remembered. 

"Oh bloody hell that's embarrassing! Sam was right!" She said as she buried her face into her hands. 

"It wasn't. The both of you seemed into it. If you are interested in him, then I'm sure he holds the same interest in you." Louis said with a reassuring pat on her arm. Gemma removed her hands from her face as she looked over at Louis with a raised eyebrow. 

"You really think that?" She asked with a serious tone. Louis only nodded.

"Oh absolutely. You're beautiful and smart. Who wouldn't love you?" He added with a wink. Gemma blushed a little as she looked down at her hands and smiled. 

"You know Louis Tomlinson, you're not so bad." She said looking over at him. Louis noticed that her hard demeanor was gone, and in its place was a warm fixed look. He silently screamed in joy as he smiled over at her. 

She was in his hands as well. 

"Thank you Gemma Styles, you're not so bad yourself." He said, just as Harry walked back into the room. Gemma and Louis both shared a knowing look between themselves as Harry took his seat. 

"Alright! What'd I miss?" He asked as he looked between his sister and the younger boy. When he saw the small smirks they were giving each other, he couldn't help but sigh in relief. They were getting along, something that made his chest squeeze in happiness. 

"Oh nothing. Nothing at all." Gemma said with a wide smile, as Louis chuckled softly with raised eyebrows. 

*

"We should have dinner sometime soon again. Maybe when you two aren't busy?" Gemma said as she hugged Louis. Harry stood by the doorway fondly looking at the scene in front of him. 

"I completely agree. Perhaps tomorrow?" Louis said leaving the question open towards Harry. He shook his head at the suggestion. 

"Sorry. No. Tomorrow I have an important meeting to attend and I was hoping Louis could accompany me." He added with a soft look over to his sister. She huffed in irritation, but nodded nonetheless. 

"Alright fine. Maybe Friday then!" She said enthusiastically to Louis who nodded his head. 

"Of course!" He said with a bright smile. Gemma smiled too as she hugged him once again, before bidding him goodbye. 

"She's very lovely." Louis said once him and Harry were outside, making their way over to Harry's car. The night had turned bitterly cold, as Louis tugged on his thin cardigan. Harry must've noticed, because, he rushed him over to the passenger seat rather quickly. Once they were both strapped on, Harry spoke again. 

"She is. I'm glad she liked you. She's not very keen of just anybody." Harry said once they were speeding along the quiet suburban roads. 

"I'm really glad. I like her too." He said with a warm smile that made Harry's insides turn into mush. 

This boy was literally the death of him. He was sure of it.

*

Perrie was late. Like incredibly late.

She was rushing around the dorm room, maniacally looking for her other red boot. When she had gotten there earlier in the day, her exhaustion had taken over completely, so she wasn't really looking where she had flung her things. 

Uni was really over working her, and she hated that she had night classes. She should have been paying more attention when choosing them. 

She especially hated Tuesdays and Thursdays. Her schedule ran until 9:30 at night, because her philosophy class started at 8 o'clock. Luckily she had a break that was four hours long. 

Unluckily for her, today had been a rather harsh day. It had completely drained her, so when she staggered through the door at 4:45 in the afternoon, she hadn't thought twice about a short nap. 

That nap turned out to be almost three hours long. She had awoken at 7:36 and immediately flung herself out of bed. Not only was the class at 8 o'clock but it was also, very far away from the Northumberland. She should have been already out the door six minutes ago. But no, she just needed to take that nap. 

Curse that nap! 

"Thank you Lord!" She screamed when she found the red boot under the foot of Louis' bed. Speaking of Louis, he wasn't there yet.  
He usually was there by five, it surprised Perrie, but she quickly remembered that he had the internship. So she sighed in relief. He was in good hands with Harry Styles. 

With her boots on, she disconnected her laptop from the charger and started to messily place it inside her brown bag, when a knock on the door came. She looked over to the door, pausing her movements. When the knock came once again, she placed her zipped up bag on top of the bed. 

"Coming!" She called as she tried to arrange her clothes back into her closet, making the dorm look less messy. When she was finished with that, she rushed over to the door. 

She opened it to reveal a strong muscled back to which she almost collided with. It was a man that was for sure. He wore a tight dark purple button up, along with some dark wash jeans. His hair was trimmed short, but the texture of it, gave away that it probably curled when it was long. 

The man turned around in surprise, as he looked over towards Perrie. She felt her breath get knocked out of her, when she saw the man's face. He was gorgeous. No doubt in that. He had piercing blue-gray eyes with strong cheekbones and pouty lips. His entire built was muscled. Looking back up to his face, Perrie found him giving her a shy smile. 

"Hello." He spoke with a soft drawl. His voice was a very nice tone. The balance between deep and calming. "Um, does Louis Tomlinson reside here?" He asked as he looked over towards the room. Perrie broke out from her ogling trance as she quickly nodded. 

"Yeah. Yeah he does. Who's asking for him?" She questioned the handsome stranger. He nodded quickly as he closed his eyes. 

"Right where are my manners." He said with a nervous chuckle. He reached his hand out so Perrie could shake. She immediately did, not wanting to waste the opportunity to touch him. "Jay sent me to bring him this." He said signaling to a jean jacket on his hands. "You must be Perrie Edwards." He said with a small smile. Perrie blushed at his recognition. 

"I am. You know Jay?" Perrie questioned. Their hands still shaking. He nodded with a wide smile. 

"I do." He said. "My name is Micah. Micah Evergreen."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Cue Drama* ;p 
> 
> I actually found a house in Hampstead that fits my portrayal of the Styles Mansion. It's actually called the Jersey House. Here's the link to the house website: http://www.123xyz.co.uk/iphone.html 
> 
> You want to watch the video of the house tour?Styles Mansion (Jersey House): http://youtu.be/QGAslKQ1ow8
> 
> I picture Micah as Aaron Taylor Johnson. Don't know who he is? Maybe this will help you! http://instagram.com/p/u9O2WDwntS/
> 
> ;) x.


	12. Chapter Twelve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To everyone who comments. I ADORE YOU.
> 
> :) x.

"Um. Well I'm Perrie. I mean duh you already knew that." Perrie chuckled nervously as she continued eyeing the handsome stranger. 

Micah realized the unfortunate effect that he was having on the blonde girl, and immediately blushed. She was very pretty of course, but he wasn't here to flirt with her. 

"Can I uh?" He signaled to the inside of the dorm and Perrie quickly nodded her head. 

"Oh yeah. Yeah sure come in. Micah right?" She added as the broad man entered the messy room. He nodded as he stood awkwardly in the center, taking in his surroundings. 

"Is Louis here?" He questioned with furrowed eyebrows. Perrie shook her head, remembering that she really needed to leave immediately. 

"No, he's doing an internship. He's probably there. He should be here soon." She added when she saw his face fall. Micah nodded with a small smile. The awkward silence falling upon them again. 

"So, I mean you can sit down." She said with a smile, signaling to Louis' bed. Thank god that he had made it before leaving in the morning. 

"Oh. Thanks." Micah said as he slowly lowered himself on the soft mattress. He accommodated himself, placing the jean jacket next to him. When he looked up to Perrie he found her with a grimace on her face. 

"Is something wrong?" He questioned sincerely. Perrie looked like she was having an internal struggle. And she was. 

"No. Well I mean yes." She said as she grabbed her bag from her bed. Micah kept his gaze trained on her. Which wasn't helping her case. "I have to get going, otherwise I'm going to be super late to my class." She signaled towards the door. 

Micah sat up immediately, scratching the back of his head. "I get it. You want me to leave?" He questioned, making Perrie shake her head quickly. 

"No. No it's not that. It's just, we're advised to not leave strangers inside our dorms. It's house policy." She said with a nervous look. The last thing she wanted to do was upset the handsome stranger. 

"I get it." Micah said with a quick nod and a small smile. "You won't hurt my feelings Perrie. Really." He said softly, making Perrie's insides swoop at the mention of her name on his lips. He picked the jacket up and stood waiting for Perrie to give him the signal to leave. 

"You can leave that here if you want." Perrie said eyeing the jean jacket. "I'll tell Louis you dropped by." She added with a smile, but Micah clutched the jacket tighter and shook his head. 

"No. I prefer giving it to him myself." Micah said quickly. Too quickly. Perrie only nodded as she looked at the man. She was beginning to feel bad for kicking him out, she just really didn't want to risk getting in trouble with the advisors. 

"He should be getting here soon." Perrie said while bringing her wrist up and looking at her watch. "You shouldn't leave if you want to catch him." She said as she headed for the door, Micah was right behind her. 

"It's okay. I'll just come tomorrow." He added softly, once outside the hallway. Some rooms had their doors open as students went and mingled with each other. A few girls passed by giving not so subtle glances at Micah, but he just shook them off. 

Perrie locked the door behind her, before turning around to look at Micah. He just managed to smile softly at her. That alone made her feel guilty again. 

"You really don't have to leave Micah." She said almost pleadingly. "Louis should be here soon." She added once again. Micah chuckled softly and shook his head. 

"I really don't mind coming by tomorrow." He said with a grin. Perrie nodded her head as she started walking, signaling for Micah to follow her, which he did. 

"You two must be good friends then?" She said as they made their way down the flight of stairs. Glancing up at Micah, she found him frowning. 

"Yeah. Something like that." He added quietly. Almost too quietly. As if he was saying it more to himself. That made Perrie raise an eyebrow in curiosity. 

"I mean, in all of our years of being friends, he never mentioned you." She said. Her words seemed to have an unwanted effect on Micah as his face fell and his shoulders slumped. Eyes trained at the ground. Perrie quickly realized before adding, "I mean to be fair he doesn't talk a lot about anyone." 

Micah still seemed a little glum, but he managed to give a small smile to her that didn't quite reach his eyes. That made Perrie internally kick herself. Because really, only she could be that stupid. 

After a couple of more stairs in complete silence, he cleared his throat in effort to break it. "So. Where are you headed?" He asked with a slightly wider smile. His question took Perrie by surprise, but she still answered nonetheless.

"I have a philosophy class. It starts at 8." She said as they finally reached the bottom. Micah followed her over to the door. 

"Really? Classes run this late?" He questioned as Perrie shrugged on her coat before stepping out into the cold. She nodded. 

"Yep. The latest run until 9:45. You know, for those people who work in the day." She added. Micah nodded his head as they stepped outside. Perrie violently shuddered at the bitter cold, but Micah seemed unaffected by it. And he wasn't wearing any type of jacket. 

"Would you like me to walk you?" He asked sincerely, which made Perrie swoon for the boy even more. 

"That's not necessary." She said shaking her head. He smiled knowingly at her. 

"I'm doing it willingly. Besides, a pretty girl like you walking alone at this hour, screams for trouble." He said with a small grin. Perrie's breath caught in her throat, because she had no idea if he was being flirty or sincere, and that only made it more exciting. 

"Well, Micah thank you. I appreciate that." She said with a small smile. He only smiled back. 

"No need." He said as he clapped his hands. "Alright Perrie, lead the--" 

He was abruptly cut off by the loud sound of a car engine. Both of them looked up to glance at the source of the thundering noise, and saw a shiny blue car slide into a parking space across the street. Micah gasped in astonishment while Perrie scrutinized the familiar looking vehicle.

"Oh my god. That's an Aston Martin Vanquish." Micah exclaimed in awe. He had never gotten the privilege to see one up close. 

"That's Hazza's car." Perrie said quietly. Micah looked over to Perrie with a raised eyebrow. He was about to ask who Hazza was, when a tall man dressed in an expensive looking suit stepped out. He had a coat on his hands as he quickly rounded over to the passenger side. 

The man was very good looking, Micah noted. He also looked much older, and by the looks of his car and attire, he must have been loaded with money. 

"Yeah, that's Haz alright." Perrie said as she kept her gaze trained on the man who opened the door waiting for someone to step out. When that someone did, Micah's breath caught in his throat, when he realized it was Louis. 

His always smiling Louis. 

He looked spectacular, even from the slight far away distance that the street placed between them. He looked gorgeous. Just like Micah remembered him. 

He was about to cross the street and run towards the smaller boy, when he saw the scene unfold in front of him. 

The Hazza guy enveloped him with the expensive looking coat that was on his hands. Louis gladly took it with a wide smile. A very wide smile. One that made Micah's insides cringe. 

The man and Louis seemed to converse some more, while he fixed over Louis' coat with unnecessary care. Louis didn't seem to mind the attention. He basked in it. And the Hazza guy only managed to stare at him with wide eyes. 

Micah knew that stare. It was the same one he gave Louis back in Doncaster. The one he was still giving him. Even if Louis wasn't aware.  

It was the stare of love. Of falling in love rather. That man was gone for Louis, and Louis wasn't doing anything to stop him. 

They shared a quick hug, and that alone made Micah grip the jacket in his hand, making his knuckles turn white. Hot red, boiling jealousy coursed through his veins as he saw how the man completely engulfed Louis in his arms. It was ludicrous how Louis just took it. 

Perrie noticed when Micah started breathing heavily as he glared over to where Harry and Louis were sharing a quick hug. She didn't comment on anything though. She also found the hug a little odd. 

Finally after an embrace that seemed to last for hours, for Micah, Louis pulled away and smiled sweetly at the older man again. Micah huffed impatiently. He wanted to do something. Scream. Make Louis notice him. 

His prayers were answered, when in a split second, Louis looked over across the street, making their eyes meet. His small mouth dropped in what appeared to be shock. A pleasant shock, Micah noted. 

"Micah?" Louis shouted his name, and Micah could have died and gone to heaven when he heard his favorite high pitched voice. 

He stepped forward and nodded his head as he felt the familiar stinging of tears in the back of his eyes. Everything was forgotten. In that moment it was his eyes, meeting the familiar baby blues of Louis. Nothing else. 

He raised his arms up, in their forgotten signal. Their signal which meant 'come hug me.' Louis only smiled widely as he sprinted the small distance of the street, making the distance between them finally come to an end. 

"Micah!" He screamed before flinging himself around him, wrapping his small arms tightly around his neck. Clawing. Making sure that he was really there. Micah only gasped and inhaled into his hair. The familiar smell that was Louis Tomlinson. 

And really in that moment he didn't care about the two years that they had shared apart. He didn't care about the vast distance that had been placed upon them, because in that moment, he finally had his Louis in his arms. 

He could hear the choked sobs that Louis was letting out, and it was until then that he realized, that he was sobbing too. Sobbing uncontrollably. Of happiness. Of pain. Of pure unadulterated ecstasy. This was a feeling he didn't want to let go. A feeling that he had searched for in the past two years. And finally it was here. 

A clearing throat was the first thing to make his happiness come crashing down. He opened his eyes, only realizing that he had closed them, to find the rich man from before giving them a hard stare. Perrie was over towards the side with a frown upon her face. 

Louis immediately slid away from Micah's arms, making him miss the warmth immediately. He almost wanted to grab him again and never let him go. Louis walked over to the man with a small tentative smile, as the man continued his glare on Micah. One that he hadn't realized, he was giving back. 

"Thank you Mr. Styles. For bringing me here. You were very kind." Louis said sweetly making Micah grimace. The Styles guy looked down at him, immediately softening his expression as he nodded. 

"No need Louis." He said in a deep calming tone. Micah wasn't sure if it was his normal voice, or if he was just making it sultry for Louis. 

Louis nodded again with a wide smile, as he made to remove the black coat, but Harry stopped him.

"Keep it. You need it more than me." He said while pulling the coat over Louis again. Louis blushed and nodded making Micah sick to his stomach. 

Louis was about to thank him for his generosity and for basically letting him keep a Burberry Prorsum coat, when Micah interjected. 

"He doesn't need it." He said with a firm tone. "He's got one right here." He said waving to the jean jacket in his hands. Harry stiffened at Micah's harsh words and Louis scowled at his familiar worn out jacket. 

"I'm sorry. Mr?" Harry left the question lingering for Micah to answer. 

"Micah Evergreen." Micah said in a cold voice. Harry nodded. 

"I'm sorry Mr. Evergreen. But, it's up to Louis if he wants to keep it. Am I wrong?" He said with a calm tone. Micah didn't understand the man. He was about ready to scream his head off. 

"It is. And I will." Louis said with finality in his voice. "Thank you again Mr. Styles." He added apologetically on Micah's behalf. 

"Again no need." Harry added with another small smile. 

"Well I have to get going." Perrie said from the side. The three men turned their gazes towards her, having forgotten she was there. 

"Pezza! Lovely to see you again darling." Harry said in his annoying posh voice, Micah thought. Perrie nodded as she stepped forward to give Harry a hug. 

"It's lovely to see you too Haz." She added. Louis stood looking softly at Perrie making Micah squirm at the loss of his attention.

"I'll give you a ride if you'd like?" Harry said to Perrie and she nodded quickly, accepting his request. 

"Well I'll see you tomorrow then Louis." Harry said with a small grin. Louis quickly nodded in affirmation. Harry turned his gaze over to Micah and it hardened slightly. "Pleasure meeting you, Mr. Evergreen." He said while holding out his hand to shake. Micah was about to blow him off but, those weren't the manners his mom taught him. So he reached his hand out as well and shook Harry's. 

The shake turned a little harsh, when both men gripped harder than necessary, with eyes piercing at each other. Louis noted the small exchange and grinned. They were both jealous. Because of him. 

"Alright then, Pezza let's get going." Harry said to Perrie, once the small stand off had ended. "Goodnight Louis." He added before walking away with Perrie to his car. 

*

Louis found himself in uncomfortable silence again. 

After Perrie and Harry had left, he tried avoiding Micah's searching eyes as much as possible. He really didn't want to break down and cry in the middle of the street. 

So they made their way quietly up the stairs. Louis keeping his gaze trained at the floor, and Micah desperately trying to find the words to say. But what could you say to the person you loved who left you? 

Micah was still trying to figure it out as he sat on Perrie's bed and Louis sat on his. The silence in the room was deafening. It was driving Micah mad. Louis seemed far too calm. It wasn't like him. He always had something to say. His silence wasn't a good sign. 

"Louis--" Micah was the first one to break the silence. He couldn't keep up with it, but he was cut off by Louis' small voice. 

"Why are you here?" Louis questioned. Eyes fixed on the dark gray carpet. He wasn't ready to look at Micah in the eye. 

Micah scoffed at his words. He stood up as he felt a trigger go on inside him. His sadness was combining with his pain and it wasn't a pleasant feeling. He paced the short room while Louis stayed quiet. Awaiting for his initial answer. 

"Why am I here?" Micah said as he stopped in front of Louis. He knelt in front of him when he realized he wasn't getting his attention. "Why am I here?" He asked again as he saw a lone tear roll down Louis' cheek. He tried wiping it away but Louis backed from his touch, making his hand sting in reject. 

"I'm here because I want to better myself. Because Doncaster didn't offer many resources to do that. Remember?" He said a little harshly at the end. That made Louis back away slightly and Micah immediately regretted it. 

"I'm here because of you. Plain and simple. Because I want you to see how committed I am at becoming that prince charming that spoils you with gifts full of love." Micah said, bringing up the stories in the past that they used to share secretly amongst each other. 

The remembrance of those days, made Louis' insides ache. The wound that he had tried to desperately conceal, was opening once again. And he couldn't do anything to stop it. There was nothing that could alleviate the pulsing pain that sat on his chest. 

Well, there was. And he was kneeling right in front of him.

Micah's large warm hands found themselves on each side of Louis' face. Louis didn't shy away from the touch this time. Instead he reveled in it.

"Come on Louis. Please. I'm willing to give you my all. Kneel here in front of you, and plead to you that I can change for you." Micah said as he clutched on a little more desperately. 

"Look, I'll find a good job with the studying I've done." Micah added taking Louis by surprise. "When you left me, I realized that I did have to better myself. That I couldn't keep on living on the edge. That I needed financial stability. So I took classes at the community college." Louis grimaced a little but continued to listen closely. 

"I took my basics and excelled and I came here to London looking for a job at a doctor's office, because that's what I'm majoring on." Micah said a little more excitedly. At that Louis' ears perked up. 

"You're planning on becoming a doctor?" Louis asked for the first time since Micah had begun talking. He excitedly nodded his head as he lowered his grip on Louis' cheeks to place on both of his legs. 

"Yes. I am. A successful doctor. One that will be able to give you everything you've ever dreamed of." Micah said with a bright smile, making Louis smile too. 

"Now do you believe me, that I'm trying to better myself. For me. For you. For us." He said while gripping both of Louis' hands on his own. 

Louis nodded. Because Micah was doing all of this for him and for their future. If they had one. Two years apart and Micah hadn't forgotten Louis. He had only tried his best to make everything better. For that Louis couldn't help but surge forward and kiss him.

The kiss was soft and sweet and it made Louis moan against it. Because there were the lips that he had missed so terribly for the last two years. There they were finally against his once again. The feeling was something undescribable. 

Micah groaned as he felt the feeling of tears against his cheeks. Tears that weren't his. He pulled away, placing their for heads together while staring at Louis' shiny blue eyes. 

"Don't cry my LouBear." He said using the old nickname they had established two years ago, while wiping away the tears that continued to roll down Louis' face. "I'm here, and I'm never letting you away from me ever again." He said with reassuring butterfly kisses to his face. 

Louis managed to smile through his tears. Tears of powerful joy. "I'll always protect you Louis. From anything." Micah said with a firm tone. Louis only managed to smile widely. How couldn't he? The man he loved was back in his arms. 

"Protect you from me. From yourself. Even from dickheads like the one from outside." Micah said sourly as he remembered the unpleasant Styles guy. 

However, his sourness was opposite to what Louis was feeling at the mention of Harry Styles. 

The remembrance of what happened downstairs made him slightly grin in triumph. Harry had been jealous. Jealous of Micah. That only meant that he fancied Louis enough. 

And that was a massive step forward in his plans.

Micah kept on petting Louis' face as Louis came to a conclusion. Something close to an epiphany. 

In front of him kneeled the person who he loved and who loved him back. Unconditionally. But also his most prized weapon. 

If Harry Styles had feelings for Louis, then Louis would have to make him long for him. Drive Harry crazy for him to the point of no return. It was perfect. 

He would have Micah, the person he loved.   
And he would also have Harry, the person who could give him whatever his heart desired. 

The perfect balance.

He was absolutely brilliant. 

He leaned over to steal a quick kiss from Micah, who responded with raised eyebrows and a small chuckle.

"What was that for?" He questioned with a joking tone. Louis shrugged and smiled widely.

"Just really glad that you're here." Louis said with a smile before hugging him again. 

Boy, was he glad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning. This is the part where some of you will begin hating me. :(
> 
> FAIR WARNING! ;) x.


	13. Chapter Thirteen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Expect double update today! Whoo! ;) x. 
> 
> Enjoy. :)

"Not enough evidence to present his case. Seriously Haz, that was a brilliant comeback!" 

Liam sat in front of Harry's desk at the Royal. They had both just gotten back from a trial.

The case was a man suing his ex wife for supposedly stealing 15 million dollars from his personal bank account. Harry was the lawyer representing the defendant. He had seen straight through the mans lies. 

Harry came up with a hypothesis, that the man was guilty of doing money laundering. When the police started to hound on him, he panicked and tried to transfer his supposed money, into his wife's account. What he didn't know, was that the money could be traced back to his dirty ways. When Harry questioned him about where the money had come from, the man backed out from the case immediately and dropped the charges. Unfortunately for the man, the evidence had already been gathered, and Carlo Simoneta was charged with money laundering. 

"It was a stupid mistake that helped me get to him." Harry said brushing off Liam's compliment. Liam rolled his eyes as he stood to walk over to Harry's alcohol cabinet. He grabbed two small glasses and filled them with the bottle of Cognac. 

"Stop being so humble." Liam said as he handed Harry one of the small glasses. Harry took it with a raised eyebrow. "You kicked Simoneta's arse. The dickhead deserved what he got. He had it coming." Liam said as he clinked their glasses together. 

"If you say so." Harry added as he sipped from his drink. He hummed appreciatively at the soft burn that traveled down his throat. He hadn't had a drink of Cognac in ages. 

"I do say so." Liam said as he downed the alcohol quickly. He slammed the glass a little harder than necessary on the wooden desk before clapping his hands. "It calls for a celebratory lunch!" He said with a huge grin. 

"Celebratory lunch? Is that so? Will you buy?" Harry said with a sly smirk. Liam rolled his eyes as he shook his head in mock disbelief.

"Seriously Styles, you're the richest lawyer in all of the UK and you pull this crap!" He said squinting his eyes to emphasize his supposed anger. Harry chuckled and crossed his arms on his chest. 

"Well, we are celebrating my win. So shouldn't we celebrating my win by going to my favorite restaurant?" He questioned with a mischievous smirk. Liam rolled his eyes as he nodded. 

"Alright then spoiled brat. Where to?" Liam inquired as he stood from his chair, grabbing his coat. Harry stood with him after turning off his computer monitor. Once everything was off and they had both shrugged on their coats, they made their way out towards the elevator. Harry was still trying to figure out where to go. 

"How about Roka?" Liam said as they waited for the elevator doors to open. Harry scrunched his nose. 

"Not really up for Japanese." He said. Liam nodded as the doors finally opened. They both stepped inside, as Harry pressed the lobby button. 

"Alright how about Veeraswamy?" Liam said, "you like Indian right?" Harry nodded but with a skeptical look. 

"Not really looking to digest curry at the moment to be quiet honest." Harry said. Liam rolled his eyes as they reached the first floor. The doors opened and they walked out, saying their goodbyes to Suzette. 

"Okay Le Gavroche?" Liam suggested for the third time. Harry's eyebrows quirked up and he nodded. 

"I'm up for French cuisine." He said with a smile. Liam nodded as he relaxed, finally knowing their destination. That was before Harry interrupted again. "Just not at Le Gavroche." 

"Goddamn it Styles. I swear you're a woman sometimes." Liam snapped, as they made their way over to Harry's Aston Martin. Harry chuckled as he unlocked it, allowing both of them to climb on. Once strapped in, Harry spoke again. 

"Let's go to Alain Ducasse!" He said excitedly. Liam frowned. 

"You want to go to the Dorchester?" He questioned. Harry nodded as he pulled out of the parking lot. Feeling enthusiastic. Because really, Ducasse was his favorite. 

"Yeah. Alain is supposed to be there supervising until next week. Nicola mentioned it remember." Harry said as they stopped at a red light. He looked over to Liam who was nodding. 

"That's right. She did." Liam said with a grin. "Alright then. The Dorchester it is." 

*

A while later Harry and Liam were entering the familiar doors of Alain Ducasse. The aroma that swifted as the doors opened, was intoxicating. 

"Welcome to Alain Ducasse." Said a tall brunette girl, who stood in back of the small podium in front of the doors. "Do you have a reservation?" She inquired with a wide smile. 

"No, actually. We only just decided to come here." Liam said giving a knowing look over to Harry, who only managed to chuckle. "We're Payne and Styles." He said. The brunette nodded as she typed something into the iPad in her hands. 

"That's quite alright gentlemen. I'm sure we can accommodate you." She said. "Follow me." 

Liam and Harry walked slowly behind her, entering the familiar bright dining room. The gray curtains placed in the floor to ceiling windows, were open, allowing the sun to seep in. Several people were there, silently chatting as they enjoyed their food.  
The girl lead them to a table near one of the windows, which Harry enjoyed since it gave him a view to look at. She handed both of them a long cream colored menu which held all the courses. 

"I hope you find this place alright?" She questioned with her hands clasped behind her back. Both Harry and Liam nodded before she left, with one final goodbye. 

Harry skimmed through the appetizers. Not entirely sure if he was up for them. Deciding against them, he skipped over to the entrees, and his mouth began to water immediately. In front of him Liam was having an internal struggle. 

"Not sure if I want the Scottish Salmon or the Wild Sea Bass." He said as he read over and over between the two. Harry chuckled as he looked over to what he wanted. He was definitely going for the Fillet of beef Rossini. 

"I do recommend the Wild Sea Bass. They were freshly caught yesterday." Came the thick French accent from their right. Liam and Harry both looked up to find the grinning old man. 

"Alain!" Harry quickly said as he stood up, "it's so nice to see you." He said as he went in to hug the famous chef. The man returned the hug with his familiar contagious loud laugh. 

"Son bon de vous voir trop Harry! Very good to see you too!" He said as they both moved from their hug with smiling faces. Liam stood next to them awaiting for his turn. 

"Et vous, Payne!" Alain exclaimed as he pulled Liam into a hug. "Its merveilleux to have you both here." He said as he gestured for them to take their seats again. 

"How's your belle soeur?" Alain questioned to Harry as he stood there with a small grin. 

"Gemma's great. Thank you for asking." Harry said with a grin. Alain nodded as he looked over to Liam. 

"Et votre père et mère? How are Geoff and Karen?" He questioned. It was Liam's turn to smile. 

"They're great. They're in Australia at the moment. Celebrating their 30th wedding anniversary." He said with a wide smile. Alain cooed and grinned widely. 

"Congratulations to your parents." Alain said with a wide smile. Liam nodded in a small thank you. 

"Well, I hope you two are hungry. I'll prepare your food myself." He said with a proud smile. His hands clasped together in front of him. 

"Oh you don't have to Alain." Harry started to protest, but the man effectively cut him off. 

"No worries. Son mon plaisir." He said before walking away, leaving no room for argument. Harry and Liam looked at each other and smiled. 

"Good choice in coming here Haz." Liam added before the waiter came by to ask for their order. Harry went for the Rossini and Liam ended up going for the Wild Sea Bass, just like Alain had suggested. 

The waiter also asked for their drink selection. Liam ended up picking a white champagne from the Collection Delamotte 1964. When Harry reminded him that the price was £1700, Liam shook it off and said, "We're celebrating, I know about this, and it's on me." 

Once their champagne bottle arrived, they enjoyed sipping the bubbly substance as they entered a friendly conversation, while awaiting for their meal. 

"So. How's your new intern doing?" Liam questioned as he poured himself more of the champagne. Harry's expression visibly softened at the reminder of Louis. 

He was perfect. He was smart. He was beautiful. He was everything he could've ever wanted. 

But Harry wasn't going to voice those thoughts out loud. So he settled with a simple, "He's very interesting." 

Liam looked over at him with narrowed eyes. Harry still had the goofy smile splayed over his lips. Something that did not go by unnoticed by Liam.

"What's his name again?" Liam questioned as Harry sighed. 

"Louis Tomlinson." Harry said as he looked out through the window at nothing. He was basically just remembering the lovely younger boy. 

"Tomlinson?" Liam asked, making Harry brake from his trance. He nodded as Liam ran his index finger by his chin. "Sounds a bit familiar." Harry nodded his head. 

"Well I have mentioned his name quite a few times." Harry said with a sarcastic tone. Liam rolled his eyes as he sipped from his glass again. 

"No you dolt. I've heard the name before. I just can't recall from where." Liam replied. That made Harry raise an eyebrow in curiosity. Because where could Liam possibly know Louis? 

It seemed that the younger boy didn't have many friends. It had surprised Harry that Louis was even acquainted with Perrie Edwards. 

Then again. It seemed that Harry didn't know much about the young boy. 

Yesterday's events proved that to be true. The younger man who had hugged Louis, as if he was something to him other than a friend, was a huge mystery. Someone who Louis never mentioned. 

And if Louis never mentioned him, must've meant that he wasn't important to him. 

Right?

"Harry!" Liam snapped his fingers in front of his friend's face. Harry broke his gaze from the window to look at his bewildered friend. 

"Sorry." Harry cleared his throat. "You were saying?" Liam shook his head in disbelief, letting out a small chuckle. 

"You alright there mate? Seemed to be deep into thought." Liam questioned seriously. Harry merely smiled and nodded his head.

"I'm alright. Just thinking about the case." Harry lied. He wasn't ready to tell people about his sudden feelings for the young blue eyed boy. "What where you saying?" Harry asked again, to which Liam blushed.  
"I was just wondering if you'd do me a favor. You know how much I enjoy being around Gemma." Liam said. He kept on talking but Harry wasn't listening again. He was still dwelling on Micah Evergreen. 

Liam continued talking as an idea popped into Harry's head. 

Liam was an investigative lawyer. He could get anyone's information in a blink of an eye. 

"Listen." Harry cut Liam off. Liam looked at him with a raised eyebrow as Harry placed both his arms on the table. "I need you to do me a favor." Harry said. Liam rolled his eyes because that only meant that Harry wasn't paying attention to anything that Liam had been saying. 

"Alright. What is it?" Liam asked as he placed his champagne glass down. 

"I need you to investigate someone for me." Harry said with a firm voice. It meant that he was being serious. Liam leaned forward on the table as he looked his friend in the eyes. 

"Another case? You just finished one?" Liam stated the obvious. Harry shook his head as he ran his hand through his hair. 

"No. It's not for a case. It's for personal use." Harry said more discreetly, so the people around wouldn't listen. That made Liam furrow his eyebrows. 

"Personal use?" He questioned making Harry nod his head. Liam sighed, coming to the conclusion that it was better not to ask questions. "Alright. On who?" He pulled his phone out ready to take notes. 

"His name is Micah Evergreen." Harry started. Liam nodded as he began typing down. He looked up to Harry expecting more but found Harry looking down. 

"Okay. Micah Evergreen. What else?" Liam questioned. Harry shook his head as he ran a hand through his face. "Don't tell me you only know his name?" Liam said jokingly. But to his surprise, Harry nodded. 

"Unfortunately yeah." Harry said with a nervous chuckle. Liam sighed in slight irritation, placing his phone down. 

"You do know that I need more than just a name Haz." Liam said. Harry nodded as he tried to remember something from yesterday. 

"He looked to be in his early 20s." Harry said, making Liam smile and begin typing on his phone again. "He had a western accent. Probably from Yorkshire." Harry added when he remembered the man's dialect. 

"Much better." Liam said as he looked down at his notes. "Evergreen. Early 20s. Probably from Yorkshire. I can narrow it down from there." Liam added making Harry smile. 

"Alright. As soon as possible please." Harry said with a smile, sipping from his glass. Liam nodded with a small smirk. 

"I will. Probably by tonight." Liam said, making Harry smile. 

"Can always count on you Payno. I owe you one." Harry said. 

"You certainly do." Liam replied, with a certain brunette girl in his mind. 

*

"Alright then. I'll see you tonight." Liam said as they arrived to the Royal. They had been at the Dorchester for about two hours. Eating and chatting with Alain. Overall it had been an enjoyable experience. 

"Okay. I'll be awaiting." Harry said with a knowing grin. After their goodbyes, Liam rushed to his car as Harry made his way to the doors. 

Checking his watch, he realized that Louis would be arriving any time now. That made him a little giddy. 

As he walked in with a huge smile, Suzette abruptly stopped him. Making him frown. 

"What is it Suzette?" He questioned the girl. She smiled at him coyly, afraid that she would upset him. 

"Mr. Gilead called." She said as she handed Harry a small pink sticky note. "He said that Louis wouldn't be able to make it today." 

With those words, Harry felt like his stomach was gonna come out of his mouth. "Why is something wrong?" Harry questioned quickly, taking Suzette by surprise. 

"Eh. No. He said that he was going to attend a special legal committee meeting. He wanted me to let you know to excuse him on his behalf." Suzette quickly added, seeing how Harry visibly relaxed, but frowned at the same time.

"Thank you Suzette." Harry said, walking away. Not wanting to hear anything else. Louis wasn't coming anymore, and the excitement he had felt just minutes before, vanished into a quick disappointment.

*

"Mr. Styles?" Came the small voice from his door. Harry huffed in annoyance. 

"What!" He said sharply. The young maid at his door, blushed furiously as she stepped forward with a silver tray on her hands. 

"The tea you ordered." She said nervously as she placed the tray down with shaking hands. Harry raised his eyebrow in irritation. 

"It's about time." He said sourly. Maybe he was overreacting. He had ordered it 15 minutes ago. The girl merely nodded her head keeping her gaze at the floor. 

"Did you need anything else sir?" She questioned quietly. Harry rolled his eyes as he sighed loudly. 

"No. Leave." He replied shortly and a little louder than necessary. The girl only flinched and nodded as she quickly walked away. Leaving the door open. Harry was about to scream after the girl, but Gemma stepped in, effectively stopping him. 

"Hey. You're here early." She said a little cheerfully. Too cheerful for Harry's current mood. He only huffed in response, making Gemma raise her eyebrow. 

"What the hell crawled up your arse?" She questioned a little annoyed. She was in a really good mood, and Harry's sourness wasn't helping. 

"Not in the mood to argue." He said jaggedly making Gemma roll her eyes. 

"No but your in the mood to terrorize the help." She replied with the same bitter tone. "Seriously the girl who just came out from here was shaking like a leaf." She said signaling towards the door. 

Harry sighed instantly feeling bad. That really had not been his intention. He had just been in a bad mood since he got home. And he was a tad scary when he wasn't feeling himself. 

"I'm sorry about that." He said a little quietly. He almost wanted to get up and go after the girl to apologize, but he decided against it.

"You should be." Gemma chastised as she relaxed against the chair again. Harry didn't say anything back. "So. Now that you aren't behaving like a primate, you want to tell me what got you so worked up?" She said as she crossed her legs. 

"I don't know." Harry said honestly. Because he really didn't know. He had been fine, up until he got to the Royal, after lunch with Liam. 

"Hmm. Did you see Louis today?" Gemma questioned with a raised eyebrow. Harry's heart beat a little faster at the mention of the boys name and he shook his head in irritation. 

"Well there you go. That's why your knickers are in a twist. You didn't see your boy." Gemma joked with a knowing grin. 

"He's not my boy." Harry replied, pouting a little like a petulant child. Gemma chuckled. 

"Ah. But you do admit that it's because of that." She said with a wink. Harry rolled his eyes placing his hands on them as he leaned back. Because Gemma had a point. And Gemma was never wrong. 

"Oh young Hazkaban!" Gemma said as she laughed. "You are so gone for this boy it isn't even funny." Harry groaned at her words because she wasn't wrong. He was starting to quickly feel something for Louis. Way too quickly. 

"Don't remind me. I haven't even known him for a solid week." He said as he uncovered his eyes looking up at the ceiling. Gemma sighed with him.

"That's the beauty of love." She added simply. That made Harry look up at her with furrowed eyebrows. 

"Love?" He questioned a little shaky, making Gemma nod. 

"Love." She replied again. Harry groaned again as he placed his head against the cool wooden desk. Because he wasn't falling in love with Louis Tomlinson. 

He wasn't. 

"I'll leave you with that thought." Gemma stated as she stood up. Harry looked up at her, barely realizing that she was wearing a burgundy knee length dress with a black leather jacket. 

"Where are you going?" Harry questioned as she stepped over to give him a kiss on the cheek. 

"The Mayflower. The Paddington's have a gig there today." Gemma said as she made her way over to the door. Harry only nodded. 

"Tell Tom I said good luck." He said before she could leave. She nodded before saying her final goodbye, and disappearing through the door. 

With Gemma gone, Harry found his head being clouded over her haunting words. 

Could it be possible that Harry was in fact falling for the small blue eyed boy? 

It couldn't be. He couldn't. He was a student at the LSE, for God's sake! A place where Harry taught. He was almost 10 years older than him. Louis was young and naive. He couldn't. 

But, Harry really didn't mind a bit. Louis was mature enough to know what he wanted. So, the decision would be up to him. No one else. 

His mind was racing, when a sudden knock pulled him back to reality. He told whoever it was to come in as he straightened up and ran a hand through his hair. 

"Mr. Styles? Mr. Payne is here to see you." Came the voice of a maid. A different one from earlier. 

"Let him in." Harry told the girl, who quickly nodded and stepped away from the door, long enough for Liam to walk in with a folder in his hands. 

"Nice to see you again Styles." Liam said jokingly. Harry rolled his eyes as he motioned for him to take a seat in the leather chair. Liam did before handing him the folder in his hands. 

"This is what I gathered on Micah Evergreen." Liam said as Harry opened the folder. There was about 3 papers, filled with personal information. 

"Micah George Evergreen. Born March 6, 1992 in Doncaster, South Yorkshire." Liam began saying as Harry read along. 

"22 year old male. No brothers or sisters. Deceased mother. Father named Ernest Evergreen. He graduated 4 years ago from Danum Academy and just last May he graduated from Sir Thomas Warton Community College." Liam continued as Harry nodded his head, racking all the information in. 

"He lived his whole life in Doncaster, and just recently moved to Hackney." Liam said. He was about to continue but Harry stopped him. 

"Hackney? Here in London?" Harry questioned. Liam nodded. If Micah came to live in Hackney, that only meant that he lived close to, "Louis." Harry said quietly. 

"Are you talking about your intern?" Questioned Liam with heightened interest. Harry looked at him and nodded. "His last name is Tomlinson. Right?" He questioned Harry ,who nodded again. 

"Yes. Why?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow. Liam only leaned forward and flipped over the page for Harry. There was two addresses. One from Doncaster and one from Hackney. Harry assumed it was Micah's locations. 

"You know I always scout the houses next to the person who we're investigating." Liam said, and Harry nodded urging him to continue. "Well, in Hackney, I found that a woman named Johannah Tomlinson lives in the same flat complex as him." Liam stated, pointing at the address in Hackney.

"And in Doncaster, he lives right next door to a man named Keith Tomlinson." Liam said pointing to the address right at the bottom. Harry frowned as he looked up to Liam.

"Johannah is Louis' mother. Keith is his paternal grandfather." Liam concluded for the confused Harry. 

"So what are you trying to say?" Harry asked curiously, dreading a little his answer. 

"Whoever Micah Evergreen is, he's close to the Tomlinson's. Meaning he's close to Louis." Liam said leaning back on his chair. And really that was what Harry was dreading all along.

Micah was a little more important than what Harry had assumed. 

"Thank you Liam. Always a fantastic researcher." Harry smiled softly at him as he closed the folder and placed it in one of his locked drawers. 

"Yeah. I know. You're welcome." Liam said a little nervously. "Now you owe me." He stated. Harry looked up at him and frowned. 

"Okay. What do you want?" Harry asked with his hands placed on his lap. Liam squirmed a little in his chair as he fought to find the correct words to say. He finally decided to not vacillate and just go straight to the point. 

"I want to take Gemma out in a date." He stated firmly. 

And really, Harry wasn't expecting that. 

Liam seemed to be sweating in nerves. And Harry smirked at that. So he decided to play a little with him.

"You want to take Gemma out in a date?" Harry said in mock voice. "My only sister Gemma? The only family member I have? My most prized possession, Gemma?" Harry kept going on, making Liam roll his eyes. 

"Yes. That Gemma." Liam said with an impatient voice. Harry hummed in response and nodded. 

"What makes you think that I am letting you take my sister out in a date." Harry asked. Liam raised his eyebrow and looked at his hands. 

"Well, for one, you said you owed me if I got you Evergreen's information. Which I did." Said Liam, making Harry nod. Because he did have a point. 

"And also because, I really like Gemma. I want this to go somewhere with her." Liam said looking away from Harry's burning gaze. He could already feel his ears turning red. 

Harry looked at the man who he had considered his best friend since they were toddlers. The man who had grown up with him. Had helped him through the good and the bad. Who had always looked after him and especially Gemma. He knew that Liam's feelings were genuine, and that it was all requited by his sister. 

"Alright." Harry said simply, which made Liam's head snap up in surprise. 

"Alright?" He questioned Harry, who only nodded. 

"Yes. Alright. You may take Gemma out on a date." Harry said as he straightened up in his chair. "But, if you ever hurt her, beware Payne." Harry said, seriousness dripping from his every word. Liam only nodded furiously. 

"Yes of course. I'll always care for her." He said with a wide smile. Harry couldn't help but smile as well. He trusted Liam. He knew he wouldn't hurt Gemma. He was actually relieved that it was him and not some hooligan nobody with a bad reputation. 

After several more minutes of conversation, Liam stood, stating that he had dinner to get to with Nicola. He left after a final goodbye, leaving Harry alone with his thoughts again. 

He decided to grab the folder from his drawer and go through it by himself. 

Whoever Micah Evergreen was, Harry knew that he was bad news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second update is coming in a couple of hours. Just you wait. ;) x. 
> 
> Also follow me on my Instagram:  
> @IsabellaOfCastile 
> 
> I just made it lol. :)


	14. Chapter Fourteen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you guys I'd double update today. :) x.
> 
> Enjoy. ;)

"Hey Suz!" Louis said as he walked into the Royal, Thursday afternoon. Suzette looked over to him and smiled. 

"Hey Louis! So glad that you're finally here." She said as she handed him his intern card. He took it with a small thank you. 

"You act as if I've been gone for weeks." Louis said, rolling his eyes. Suzette only shrugged as she tapped her manicured hands against the wooden surface of the counter. 

"It would seem like that to Mr. Styles." She said with a secretive smile. "You're gone for one day and he turns into a maniac." She added exaggeratedly. Louis only managed to smile at the tidbit of information. 

So Harry had been missing him yesterday. Interesting.

"Really? I didn't mean to worry him." Louis lied, not wanting Suzette to catch on to him. Luckily the girl was a bit slow, as she slowly shook her head. 

"You didn't worry him. I think it just disappointed him that you weren't here with him yesterday. He did have the Simoneta case he wanted to show you." She said. At that Louis groaned, because he had forgotten all about that, and now he had missed the opportunity to see Harry in action. 

"Was he any good?" Louis questioned with burning curiosity. Suzette only shrugged as she continued to tap her fingers.

"If you consider him winning the case, earning him £5 million pounds, any good, then yes he was." Said Suzette a bit sarcastically. Louis' couldn't help but widen his eyes at the mention of the reward. 

"£5 million pounds eh?" He added. "Well he is truly fantastic." He said, with not a speck of lie. He really was impressed by Harry Styles' ability to get what he wanted. 

He was even more impressed by his cold hard bank account, but Suzette didn't need to know that. 

"He is. And he's so handsome too." Suzette said with a small sigh. Louis immediately hardened his expression at her, because he wasn't about to have a rival. 

"Well I've got to get going." Louis said with a fake sweetness behind his voice. "Thanks for the update Suzette. You're the best." He said smiling widely at her. She only smiled back. 

"No need Louis. Have a good day." She said as he turned to head over to the elevators, once he was out of Suzette's sight, he dropped the fake smile, and his face contorted into an angry frown. Because he was the only one going after Harry. No one else. 

When he reached the second floor, he walked over to Harry's door with a bit more purpose to his steps. 

Operation Seduce Harry Styles was in full swing. 

He entered the office to find Harry sitting in the couch next to his window. He had two Law volumes next to him, and one opened in his lap. When he saw who was at his door, he immediately jumped to his feet, completely disregarding the heavy books. 

"Louis!" He said a bit more excitedly than what he should have. That made Louis smirk. 

"Hello, Mr. Styles. It's so good to see you." Louis said with a coy smile. Harry only nodded as he stepped forward. 

"It's so good to see you too." Harry said with burning sincerity. It made Louis uncomfortable, but at the same time giddy, because this man wanted him. This rich billionaire wanted Louis, and really he couldn't be more proud about it. 

Harry quickly realized the lack of space between them, and he moved back. He needed to keep reminding himself of self control. He just seemed to lose it when he was with Louis. 

"I'm sorry I didn't get to see your big win yesterday." Louis said shyly. "Mr. Gilead forced me to go to the meeting yesterday, and I couldn't say no." 

That was all a lie. Mr. Gilead had actually given him the choice to come with Harry. Had actually even encouraged him to do so, but Louis refused. 

Because distance makes the heart grow fonder. 

"That's alright Louis." Harry said softly. "We all have responsibilities to attend. You just happened to attend one yesterday." He said with a small smile. Louis nodded but grimaced a bit. 

"That's true. But I'd rather spend the time with you, if I'm honest." Louis said aiming to surprise Harry, which he did. 

"I'm sorry. Mr. Styles." Louis started to say, feigning innocence, which Harry immediately bought. 

"It's okay Louis. I'd rather spend my time with you too." Harry admitted, looking down at his shoes. Louis smirked triumphantly at that, because if he had doubted that Harry had feelings for him, he didn't now. 

Harry cleared his throat as he moved over towards his desk. He opened his drawer and retrieved a golden box. He walked over to Louis with it in his hands. 

"I actually have something for you Louis." He said with a cautious smile. Louis widened his eyes but quickly composed himself and raised his eyebrow curiously. 

"If I ever need to contact you, which should be with more frequency during the next weeks, well, I want to make sure that I do so properly." Harry said as he handed the box over to Louis, who took it excitedly. 

Removing the lid, he was met with the sight of a golden iPhone. The latest model. He couldn't help but drop his mouth in surprise. Because really, he wasn't expecting a gift. 

"It's already set up and ready to use. The chargers are in there along with a pair of earphones. Complimentary from Apple." Harry said as he described the phone and it's gadgets. When Louis still didn't talk, Harry started to get a bit anxious. 

"If I'm offending you by gifting you this, please let me know." Harry said quickly, looking at Louis' face for any signs of discomfort. 

Louis couldn't answer. He was still completely speechless. No one had ever given him a gift like this before. No one had actually taken the time to actually care if he was okay with it. 

But Harry Styles did. 

For that, Louis did the only thing he could do at that moment. Which was step forward and wrap his arms around the tall man's torso. Harry froze in his place, heart beating erratically at the feeling of Louis' dainty arms around his waist. After a few seconds of indecision, he decided to return the hug as he wrapped his own arms around Louis' tiny shoulders. 

Harry was warm. As warm as two nights ago, when he had requested to hug Louis goodbye. He smelled so nice. So expensive. So mouthwatering. It honestly scared Louis. 

Harry was going crazy above him. In his arms, he held the boy who had been stuck in his head, the boy who was driving him insane. Insane to the point of no return. It didn't help that Louis smelled like vanilla. A very sweet vanilla, that intoxicated Harry's senses. 

Louis quickly realized his careless mistake. Because he wasn't supposed to be giving himself to Harry. He was supposed to be leaving him wanting more. And at that moment he was going against all that. 

So, he quickly pulled away. "I'm so sorry Mr. Styles. I really shouldn't have done that." He quickly said, trying to not hurt Harry's feelings. 

"That's alright Louis." Harry said as he took a couple of steps back. His blood was still pulsing through his veins going a hundred miles an hour it seemed. 

Louis only nodded when he saw Harry's hard breathing start to dwell down. He also smiled to himself. Because if he had that kind of effect on him, just with a simple hug, then he knew Harry was more than gone for him. 

"It's lovely Mr. Styles. It really is." Louis said looking down at the phone. "But I can't accept it." He handed Harry the box again, his chest squeezing a little at the thought of having to give it up. 

"No. No. Louis this is a gift." Harry said as he grasped Louis' hands. Louis shook his head again. 

"No. Mr. Styles. I don't want to accept any fancy gifts from you. That'd be like me trying to take advantage of you." Louis said. Harry continued to shake his head. 

"You're not taking advantage of me Louis. This is a sincere gift from me. I know that you're not doing anything bad." Harry said as he placed the box back into Louis' hands. 

"I wouldn't have anything to repay you with." Louis still protested. Harry only chuckled as he crossed his arms. 

"You don't have to repay me anything. That's why it's a gift." Harry concluded. Louis still shook his head. Because really Harry Styles couldn't be this good hearted.

"No. Mr. Styles. There must be something I could do for you, as a sincere thank you." Louis pressed on. He didn't know what exactly was, that he was looking for Harry to say, but all of a sudden he felt a shift in the room, as his words took a different meaning. Much more sexual than what he was intending. 

Harry visibly gulped in front of him as he shuffled on his feet, trying to avoid the tightening in the front of his trousers. 

"Anything?" Harry questioned with a deeper voice. It was Louis' turn to gulp as he nodded a little unsurely. He didn't know if he was ready to do anything remotely physical with the man. Not because he didn't want to. But because he found Harry a bit intimidating in that aspect. 

"Alright. I only ask for you to do something for me." Harry added. Louis only merely nodded. Completely at the mercy of the older man. 

"Call me Harry." He said slowly. It took Louis a bit to process his request, but once he did, he frowned. 

"That's your only request? To call you by your first name?" Louis asked. Harry nodded as a big goofy grin broke into his face. 

"Yes. No more Mr. Styles. Mr. Styles was my father. May he rest in peace. Just call me Harry." Harry said with a wider smile. Louis looked at him with a bit of an incredulous look. 

"Alright. Thank you for the gift, Harry." Louis said, testing out the name on his mouth for the first time, and really, Harry couldn't of felt more at ease, than when Louis said his name. 

"Good. You see? Not that hard." Harry said with a slight chuckle. Louis only smiled softly again, looking down at the phone. 

"I still think it's a bit unfair for you to be giving me such luxurious gifts for basically nothing in exchange." Louis still argued, even though the discussion was basically over.

"It's alright. It's necessary for the job. You yourself said it." Harry added with a smirk.

And really Louis wasn't going to argue anymore, because in his hands he had an iPhone, and he was as happy as could be. 

"Alright. Thank you so much Harry. It really means a lot." Louis said in finality. And Harry only smiled in return. 

"You're very welcome Louis." Harry said as he made his way over to his desk again. "Now you have the opportunity, to use your phone for your first assignment." Harry said, making Louis giddy with excitement. 

"A chauffeur is awaiting for you outside. His name is Andrew. He's gonna take you to my house. From there, you will receive a couple of phone calls in my study. You are to answer every single one, and take down the notes they give you." Harry started explaining thoroughly. Louis nodded with a huge smile in place. 

"I'm not going to be able to go until much later. I have a board meeting with the Royal." Harry said making Louis nod even more excitedly. Because that meant that he was going to be at the Styles mansion, by himself. 

"I don't know if Gemma will be there. And even if she is, she won't bother you." Harry added quickly. Louis only nodded. 

"She won't be a bother at all." Louis said making Harry smile fondly at the boy. Because he was really the definition of perfection. 

"Alright. Go on Louis. I'll see you tonight when I get home." Harry said, and Louis nodded as he thanked him one last time for the phone, before rushing out the door. 

And Harry couldn't of felt more domesticated at the thought of having Louis wait for him at his house. 

*

"Here we are Mr. Tomlinson." Stated Andrew the chauffeur, as he opened the back door, for Louis to step out. 

"Thank you Andrew." Louis said as the man nodded and rushed over to the driver's seat, to park the car in the garage. 

Not just any car. A sleek black Rolls Royce Phantom. 

When Louis had first stepped in, he was almost afraid of even sitting to heavy on the flawless black leather seats. The car was all beauty and delicacy. He hadn't even been looking out the window in the ride, too mesmerized by the beige color interior. 

Now he was at the front door of the Styles Mansion again. Completely alone. He felt the excited nerves start to bubble in his belly, as he ringed the doorbell. A couple of seconds later, a young girl opened the door. 

"How may I help you?" She questioned softly. Louis gave her his best smile. 

"I'm Louis Tomlinson. Mr. Styles' intern." Louis explained to the girl, who widened her eyes as she moved over more to allow Louis to walk in. 

"Come in Mr. Tomlinson. We've been expecting you." The girl said quickly as she escorted him through the pristine marble floors over to Harry's personal study. 

He walked in once the girl opened the doors for him. Everything was silent. The computer monitor was off, as well as the plasma screen that sat on the wall. 

"Would you like anything to eat or drink Mr. Tomlinson?" She questioned with her hands clasped tightly behind her back. 

"A chamomile tea would be lovely." He said to the girl who nodded and quickly left him alone. 

Louis looked around the study, as he walked around. He occasionally ran his hands through the law volumes on the massive bookshelves. Not a speck of dust sat on them, meaning that the maids were very through in their jobs. 

He walked over to the massive oak desk, at last. Running his hands through the keyboard of the computer monitor that sat there. It was off, and he was sure that he wouldn't be able to turn it on, so he disregarded it, as he made his way to the back of the desk. He pulled out the dark brown leather rolling chair, and sat himself slowly. It was so comfortable, and it smelled oddly like Harry. No surprise there. 

The drawers on the desk all had keyholes. Which took Louis by surprise. Every single one of them were locked, Louis found out, after trying to open them. 

He moved his attention from the drawers over to the top of the desk. A yellow notepad sat there with a couple of pens, pencils and highlighters. The notepad had a small sticky note on top that read 'Louis' in elegant handwriting. He took it off and threw it towards the small trash bin that sat on the left side of the desk. He guessed that it was where he was supposed to take down the notes. 

The first phone call came, after he had been settled down for a few minutes. He took down all of the information the secretary had read off to him. After a friendly goodbye he hung up. It hadn't been so hard. 

He received three more calls, before a knock came on the door. He signaled for the person outside to step in. It was probably the maid with his tea. 

A woman stepped in with a silver tray, and it took Louis a second to recognize who it was. 

"Conchita?" He questioned to the woman as she sat the tray down. She nodded as she straightened up giving Louis a small smile. 

"Hello Louis." She said to him as he stood to shake her hand. 

Conchita was a woman that lived in the same building as Louis back in Hackney, one floor above. She lived there with her only sister Mariette. They had always been very nice, and gave Louis and Lottie treats when they were younger. The sisters were both very good friends with Louis' mom, since they always spent their Saturdays together. 

"I didn't know you worked here." Louis said with a small smile, to which Conchita nodded. 

"You never asked." She said with a wink. "I've been with the Styles since they moved from Cheshire." She said as she took a seat in front of the desk. That took Louis by surprise. Because maids weren't supposed to act so freely. But he didn't comment on it.

"Well that's great. I'm Harry's new intern." Louis stated the obvious, as Conchita nodded. 

"Yes. I figured. I came to deliver the tea personally when they told me Mr. Tomlinson wanted some. Had to see if it was the same Tomlinson." Conchita added as she signaled towards the contents on the tray. Louis simply nodded. 

"Thank you Conchita. I appreciate it." Louis said with a small smile. 

"How's Johannah by the way?" I didn't go visit last weekend so I didn't see her." Conchita said keeping her eyes trained on Louis. He shrugged as he grabbed the mug along with the small plate under it. 

"I'm guessing she's alright." Louis said a bit too nonchalantly making Conchita frown.

"Really? Because last time I saw her, it seemed that she wasn't taking your departure too well." Conchita added with a raised eyebrow. Louis looked over to her and gave her a small glare. 

"I'm going to visit her this weekend." He said a bit sharply. "I'm sure she'll be fine by then." He said. That made Conchita hum in response. 

"I do hope so. I'll see you there then. I'm planning on visiting Mariette as well." She added before standing. Louis nodded smiling a little brighter knowing that she would leave. Conchita did always make him a little uncomfortable. 

"Gemma is home. I'm sure she'll be joining you in a bit." She added before leaving. 

Louis didn't really mind. He actually enjoyed Gemma's presence, and if by getting on her good side meant getting on Harry's good side, well that was only a plus. 

The phone rang once again, stopping him mid sip from his tea. He placed the mug back on its small plate before picking up the phone as well as his pen, ready to take notes. 

"Hello?" He answered ready to write down. There was a bit of shuffling on the other end of the line before a woman's voice came on. 

"Hi. Yes. Is this, uh, the Styles residence." The woman's unsure voice said. Louis frowned a little at that. 

"Yes it is. Who is this?" He questioned. The woman seemed to take a couple of seconds before answering again. In that time, Gemma stepped in with a bowl of popcorn. She smiled quietly as Louis signaled for her to come in.

"Um. I'm a friend of Harry's. Is he there by any chance." The woman questioned a bit more anxiously. Louis rolled his eyes as Gemma chuckled from where she stood. 

"No. Mr. Styles isn't here at the moment. May I ask who's asking for him?" He said a little bit more sharply. All the other callers he had, weren't this vague. It was starting to irritate him a bit. 

"Yes. I'm uh. Annika." The woman stated. Louis nodded as he wrote down the name.

"Alright. Annika who?" He questioned. 

In that moment, out of the corner of his eye, he saw when Gemma froze before letting go of the bowl on her hands making the popcorn spill onto the floor. Louis turned over to her in bewilderment. 

"Annika Westwood." The woman stated before Gemma was screaming. 

"Louis hang up the phone!" She shouted stepping closer towards the desk. Louis looked over towards her in a state of shock.   
"I'm sorry Ms. Westwood." He said to the girl, before Gemma interrupted him again. 

"Louis hang up the phone this instant!" She screamed going into hysterics. The woman on the other line was saying something that Louis wasn't listening to. Still too surprised at Gemma's reaction. 

"Can I call you back Ms. Westwood--" Before he was finished with his apologies, Gemma grabbed the phone from his hands and ripped it from its cord. Her cheeks were now littered in tears. Angry tears it seemed. 

Louis got up from his seat walking over to Gemma, who was still ripping at the cords of the phone. 

"Gemma stop." He said a little nervously. "Gemma don't--" he was cut off again by having Gemma roughly push him. That was what took him by surprise the most. 

"Never and when I say never! Never answer a phone call coming from the Westwood's ever again! Do you hear me!" She screamed looking down at him. Louis just stared at her with eye brows raised almost to his hairline. 

"What's going on?" Came the bewildered voice from the door. Louis looked over to find a concerned looking Conchita. She took notice of the popcorn mess and the rip cords on Gemma's hands, before stepping forward. 

"Gemma." She said cautiously, but she didn't listen. Instead she ran a shaky hand through her hair, before looking around and running out, missing Conchita's arms. 

"What the bloody hell happened Louis!" Conchita shouted worriedly. Louis looked at her and then at the floor, trying to rake together the right words.

"I don't know. I was taking a phone call, and before I knew it she was screaming at me to hang up. When I didn't she ripped the phone from my hands." He said signaling over to the ripped phone cords. 

"Who was on the phone?" Conchita asked looking over to Louis anxiously. When he didn't answer she asked a little bit more loudly.

"Who was on the phone Louis?" She asked. Making Louis look up. 

"Annika." He said and Conchita took in a sharp breath. 

"Westwood?" She questioned while placing a hand on her chest. Louis nodded and she staggered on her feet. 

"She's back." Conchita said looking of into the distance with tears in her eyes. "She's finally back."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffy. Annika Westwood? ;) x.


	15. Chapter Fifteen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! ;) x.

"Where is she?" 

Sam's voice came in resonating thought the walls of the Styles mansion. The maid who had opened the door for her, had barely even spoken a word before Sam had barged in. 

"Where is she?" She asked a little more exasperatedly. She really hated blubbering shy maids, and the one in front of her fit all of the descriptions.

"She's upstairs." Came the soft voice behind her. Sam turned around to find a distressed looking Conchita, clawing at her apron. 

"What happened?" Questioned Sam, taking a careful step towards the woman. Conchita looked up to her, and her eyes were rimmed red. Which meant that she had been crying. 

Conchita was ready to answer her but she quickly noticed that the other maid was still there. Probably wanting to eavesdrop into the conversation.

"You can leave now Rose." Conchita clarified in a slightly authorized tone. The maid named Rose blushed scarlet, before nodding her head and quickly disappearing through a hallway. Conchita visibly relaxed at the prospect of being left alone with Sam. But Sam didn't. 

"Conchita. I need you to tell me what happened." Sam said, overly emphasizing her words. Conchita frowned at her mock tone but signaled to the stairs nonetheless.

"I think it's an issue that you have to discuss with Ms. Gemma by yourself." She clarified. "Your sister is already up there with Ms. Burcham." With that being said, Conchita turned in her heel and walked off. Sam could hear the quiet sobs that she was trying to contain. 

If that wasn't worrying enough, a loud sob broke the silence. It came from upstairs. Gemma's room, to be exact. That made Sam rush up the stairs, taking two at a time. When she was finally in front of Gemma's door, she barged in, not caring. 

Gemma was wrapped up in blankets, sitting with her knees against her chest, by the bed's headboard. Sitting cross legged in front of her, was Lou. Right next to Lou, was Chloe, softly petting Gemma's legs. 

Chloe and Lou turned around to look at who had disturbed them. When they realized that it was just Sam, they turned around and resumed their coos and caresses. 

Sam walked over to the bed, sitting next to Gemma, who didn't even flinch. She was too busy looking at basically, nothing in front of her. Tears were still rolling down her cheeks, as occasional sobs racked her body, making her tremble now and then. 

"Hey. What's wrong?" Sam questioned looking over to Gemma. Even though she was looking at her, she left the question open for either Lou or Chloe to answer. 

"Annika Westwood is what's wrong." Chloe bitterly snapped. Not at Sam. Just at the thought of the redheaded woman. 

Sam's eyebrows raised up in bewilderment at Chloe's statement. She looked over to her sister, in hope that she had heard wrong, but Lou sadly nodded her head. Affirming Chloe's words. 

"Apparently she called earlier." Lou said softly, while petting Gemma's leg. The brunette hadn't even spoken at all. Seemingly frozen in her place. 

"What does that bitch want!" Sam shouted loudly, causing Chloe and Lou to shush her. Gemma remained still, though. Unfazed by Sam's profanity. 

"No one knows why she called. Gemms wasn't the one who answered." Chloe said, while keeping her gaze trained on Gemma. Sam scoffed as she stood making her way over to the front of the bed as she paced. 

"She obviously wants something." Sam sneered as she trained her gaze on her black boots. "Someone doesn't just call out of the nowhere without wanting something in exchange." She clarified. Both Lou and Chloe where now looking at her. Along with Gemma who was now trying to wipe away her tears. 

"What do you think she wants?" Came the soft croak from Gemma, startling the three friends. She hadn't spoken since Chloe had gotten there, and her voice was rough from all the sobbing. 

"I don't know." Sam answered, when Lou and Chloe remained silent. "But whatever it is, it can't be good." She added firmly. Chloe turned around to look at her with a raised eyebrow. 

"We can't possibly know that. What if she wants to apologize or something." Chloe added softly, making Sam scoff. 

"Stop being so optimistic Chloe. Anything coming from Annika Westwood can't be remotely good." Sam said roughly. Chloe nodded her head sadly. 

"I just want to know what she wants." Sam said tapping her boot furiously against the carpet. "It's been 5 years. What the bloody hell could she possibly need?" She questioned out loud. Both Lou and Chloe nodded their heads as Gemma thought along. 

"Whatever it is, neither me nor Harry could offer it to her." Gemma said bitterly. "I just hope that she hadn't called. Not when everything is going so good for us. For Harry." Gemma added a bit more angrily. 

"I agree. She chose the wrong time." Lou added. Sam walked over to her previous position next to Gemma. 

"No. It wasn't for her to choose." Sam snapped at her sister. "She calculated everything." 

"What do you mean?" Asked Chloe. Her brows furrowed in confusion. 

"Come on. Harry is bettering himself. He's about to build his own Law Firm. It's obvious that she was waiting for the perfect opportunity to attack." Sam said, making the other three girls nod. 

"She promised that she wouldn't bother us ever again though." Gemma added. Sam rolled her eyes, crossing both of her arms in front of her chest. 

"You can't believe people like her Gemma. She's a traitor. A downright cold hearted person." Sam retorted. "She did it once, what makes you think she won't do it again." 

"I just hoped she stayed away. Just hoped that she would see, that everything is better without her." Gemma said with a wavering voice. Some tears were already about to spill from her eyes. 

"I'm guessing that you're not going to tell Harry right?" Lou questioned. To that, Gemma immediately sat upright while furiously shaking her head. 

"No of course not. Harry can't know she called. Not now. Not ever." She said almost pleadingly. "Please no one can tell him." 

"Gemma come on. Don't you think it's for the best?" Chloe said while patting her leg. Gemma kept on shaking her head.

"No. Don't you see? Look how I got! Imagine how Harry will take it. Please understand me. I just want to protect him. Please." She said a little more desperately. 

"Exactly. Look how you got. Harry is going to want to know what happened. Gemma please its best if he knows." Lou added. That only made Gemma cry harder. 

"No please. Please. You are my friends. If Conchita kept her promise with the gift, you can keep this promise." Gemma said. Sam quickly stopped her though. 

"Whoa. Whoa. What gift did Conchita not tell about?" Sam questioned with a raised eyebrow. Suddenly three pairs of eyes were on Gemma again, as she twisted her fingers in nerves. 

"At the Halloween party. The Westwoods sent a congratulatory gift for H. Conchita told me about it, and I told her to get rid of it without telling anybody." Gemma explained. The three girls nodded in understanding. 

"You see? I don't want Harry to know anything. He can't know. It would just ruin everything he's accomplished for the past 5 years." Gemma said. Chloe and Sam nodded their heads, except for Lou, who still was against keeping secrets from Harry. Especially of that magnitude. 

"I don't know Gemms. Don't you think it'd be for the best if you just told him?" Lou tried again. Gemma looked at her with tears in her eyes. 

"You think I want to see Harry go through what he went through 5 years ago." She asked sharply, making the three girls flinch. "You saw what it did to him. My own brother was almost ripped from me. So I'm sorry Lou, if I think that it's not for the best to tell him." She said firmly with tear stricken eyes. 

Lou finally nodded. Chloe and Sam joined her. They finally understood what she meant. The three of them had been friends with Gemma when everything had happened. They understood Gemma's worry. 

"Promise me. Promise me you won't say anything." Gemma said, wiping away the angry tears. The three girls nodded reassuring Gemma. 

"We promise." Chloe said. 

"We really do." Lou replied. 

"It will be as if Annika Westwood, never existed." Sam said. 

And with those words, a promise was formed. 

*

"It was nice talking to you Mr. Seville." Harry said to the salt and pepper haired man. Mr. Seville smiled at Harry before walking out the door. 

The meeting with the board, had gone exceptionally well. Everyone had congratulated Harry for the approval of his new law firm. The meeting was more of a goodbye to him. Starting next week, he would leave the Royal. For good. 

It saddened Harry, who had been accustomed to being at the Royal for the past 5 years. Still, he knew that this was the biggest step in his career. His own law firm. 

He walked over to his office. His excitement dwindling down at the thought of having to start packing. That was probably the only downside. Harry hated packing. 

When he got to his office, he immediately went straight to his storage closet. If he wanted to get packing done soon, he needed to come up with a system.

Grabbing a couple of empty boxes and a black marker, he walked over to the couch to place them down. He began labeling them with the names of what he wanted to place in them. 

Once he was done labeling. He began to carefully place his volumes inside. 

He was in the process of doing just that, when someone barged into his office, not even bothering to knock. Harry turned around startled, and a little ticked off. When he saw who it was his anger grew a little more. 

"Hazza, Hazza!" Came the booming voice of Nicholas Grimshaw. Just Harry's luck. 

"What are you doing here Nick?" He questioned with an annoyed voice. He could feel the tall man approaching him and before he realized, he was being hugged from behind. 

"I missed you Styles." Nick whispered hotly on his ear. Harry pulled away from the awkward hug to walk over to his desk. Nick always managed to make him uncomfortable. 

"Well, I didn't miss you Nicholas." Harry said firmly. "I hope that your visit doesn't have a double meaning." 

Nick scoffed at his indifference as he made his way over to the desk next to him. He pushed his chair out enough so he could straddle him. Harry grimaced but stayed still. He didn't want to encourage him any further. 

"Come on Harry. I know you miss our sexcapades." He said in a sultry tone. Harry was about to disagree with him, when Nick bent down and began kissing him. 

Harry screwed his eyes shut. Because really, he wasn't enjoying this one bit. Nick always kissed with so much saliva. Saliva and unwanted tongue. He also breathed too much into the kiss. And Nick wasn't the one to have good mouth breath. 

When Nick started to grind his hips down, Harry opened his eyes realizing how heated things were quickly getting. And really, he wasn't about to do this in his office. 

He pushed Nick away enough to catch his breath. He was about to push him off for good, but Nick quickly latched his lips to his neck, starting to make a massive love bite. 

"No Nick! No!" Harry protested as he successfully pushed him off. He wiped on the spot that was wet, scrunching his nose at the disgusting feeling of Nick's saliva. 

"Come on Harry." Nick said as he resumed his position straddling Harry's lap. "Let me make you feel good." He whispered hotly, before nibbling on his earlobe. "Let me." He said again as he started kissing down his neck. 

He traveled down giving kisses on Harry's chest, unbuttoning his shirt on the way. He unstraddled his lap and knelt in front of his legs, beginning to mouth on Harry's clothed cock. Which started to twitch in interest. 

Harry tried with all his might to not get hard. He really did. But when you have hands and hot breath caressing you. That's something really hard to do. 

"Let me suck you off H." Came Nick's voice from where he was kneeling. "Let me make you feel good." 

And Harry couldn't do anything but nod. Nod and close his eyes. Because that way he could imagine someone else in Nick's place. 

And imagine Harry did. A feathery blue eyed boy with sharp cheekbones and soft lips.

*

"Louis what are you doing here?" 

Suzette questioned him as he made his way inside the Royal. Louis really wasn't thinking clearly so he ignored her question as he came to a halt in front of her desk, awaiting for his intern card. Suzette gave it to him when she realized that he wasn't going to answer her. 

"Are you okay Louis?" She tried again. Louis only nodded at her once before making his way over to the elevator. Suzette quickly stood and followed him preventing from getting on when the doors opened. 

"Excuse me Suzette, but I really need to talk to Mr. Styles." Louis said a little annoyed. Suzette nodded and gave him a nervous smile.

"No. I, uh, understand. It's just that he's sort of busy right now." She said quickly. Hoping that Louis would buy it. She didn't want to go into detail as to what was keeping Harry busy. 

"Yes well, I'm pretty sure that his sister's well being is a bit more important." He said a little sharply, sidestepping Suzette when she staggered in confusion. 

"What happened to Gemma?" She questioned in peaked interest but the doors of the elevator were already closing, and Louis was disappearing from her view. 

"Louis no!" She shouted. But it was in vain. The doors had closed and the elevator was moving. Suzette really hoped that Louis wouldn't encounter something unpleasant.

Inside the elevator, Louis' mind was racing.

The incident with Gemma had taken place a couple of hours ago, but he still couldn't wrap his head around the reason of her outburst. 

Whoever the woman who called was, probably wasn't liked by Gemma. Period. But he also wondered what she represented in Harry's life. Because she had clearly asked for Harry. Not for Gemma. 

The elevator doors opened, snapping Louis out of his reverie. He took in a breath before stepping out into the hallway, making the familiar route over to Harry's office. 

He was about to knock on the door, when he heard something close to a groan coming from inside. He frowned at the sound, as he placed his hand on the handle, but another sound stopped him. It was the undeniable noise of lips smacking together. 

With a surprised face, he stepped inside, but became glued to the floor at the sight before him.

Harry was sitting on his leather chair, with his shirt unbuttoned, revealing the expanse of his muscled creamy skin. Louis would've taken the time to appreciate it, if it hadn't been for the man kneeling between his legs. 

He was snogging Harry senseless. Making audible moans that seemed too exaggerated. He seemed to be enjoying himself but Harry didn't. His eyes were screwed shut as he tried to close his mouth from the man's seeking tongue. 

Seeing that made Louis' blood boil a little. No one was supposed to be in his way. Absolutely no one. And here was a man kissing Harry. And Harry was kissing him back. Harry was only supposed to be in love with him. No one else.

"Excuse me. Am I interrupting something?" He asked loudly. Immediately, Harry's eyes flew open as he pushed the man away from him and stood from his chair. When he did, Louis quickly realized how far things had actually gone. 

Not only was Harry's shirt unbuttoned. His trousers were also opened and his pants were hanging dangerously low on his hips. Again, Louis might've appreciated the sight if it weren't for the circumstances. It was obvious that the other man, who was now glaring at Louis while rubbing at his reddened lips, had sucked Harry. 

"Louis. What are you doing here?" Questioned Harry breathlessly. His eyes were wide with fright as he studied the boy in front of him. He quickly made work of buttoning up his shirt and trousers. Trying his best to keep calm. 

Louis saw how frightened Harry was. His fright obviously meant discomfort. Louis was aware of how much Harry liked him, so if Louis expressed any kind of anger or jealousy at what he had seen, his plan would crumble down. And he wasn't about to give Harry Styles the satisfaction of seeing him jealous. 

Even though he was jealous. Jealous with rage at the man. 

So he decided to play it cool. Masking all of his feelings, with a cool facial expression. 

"Just came by to tell you that I had finished early my assignment." Louis said in a controlled voice. It clearly took Harry by surprise, as his eyes shot up. 

"Yes well, twinky. You obviously interrupted us." Came the annoying nasal voice from behind Harry, that belonged to the taller man. "Now if you'll please go." He said sarcastically signaling towards the door. 

Louis quickly recognized him. It was Nick from the party. Nick who had interrupted him and Harry. Nick who he had seen snogging Harry senseless, right before he had left the party, with a drunken Perrie on his arms. 

Lovely, lovely Nick. 

"Don't listen to him Louis." Came Harry's voice making Louis' snap his gaze away from Nick to look over at Harry again. "You don't have to go. He's the one who should leave." Harry said loudly. A little annoyed at Nick's attitude towards Louis. 

Nick scoffed as he made his way over to next to Harry. When he tried to sling an arm around his shoulders, Harry quickly shook him off. 

"No, H. He's the one who should go. This isn't any of his business to begin with. Right twinky?" Nick asked with a smirk on his face. Harry was about to protest but Louis beat him.

"No Mr. Styles the man is right. I should leave." Louis said coolly, even though he was sure his insides were burning in rage. Because this man was trying to humiliate him.

"Louis. I thought we agreed that you wouldn't call me Mr. Styles anymore." Harry said with a saddened tone. Louis was about to answer him when Nick cut him off. 

"No I disagree with that Hazza. An employee he his, and an employee he should stay." He sneered venomously. That made a switch go off in Louis' brain, and he couldn't keep back his words anymore. 

"You're right. I am an employee. A respectable one at that." He spit out, eyeing Nick with a disgusted look. "And as the man stated, this is neither my place nor my business. So I'll go Mr. Styles." He made sure to emphasize the Mr. Styles part before taking a step back. 

"Have a good day." He said before turning on his heel and walking out the door, slamming it a little more hard than what was necessary. 

"You too Twinky!" Screamed Nick from inside. He laughed at his own joke as Harry continued staring at the space where Louis had stood before. 

He had messed up. Messed up for good. It seemed like just this morning he had taken such a huge step forward with Louis, and now he was taking 100 back. All for his stupid mistake. His stupid carnal mistake. 

"Twinky interrupted us. Let's get back to what we started, hmm?" Nick said as he tried to wrap his arms around Harry's waist. But Harry stepped out of the way before he did. 

"Go home Nicholas." He said slowly as he made his way over to his couch, not entirely ready to sit down in the chair where he had been moments before. He ran a frustrated hand through his hair as he looked at the floor.

"Come on Harry! We were having a good time! Let's not let this sour our mood. Please come on." Nick tried again to straddle him, and that did it for Harry. 

"I said leave! I don't want you here." He shouted loudly, startling Nick and himself a little of he was honest. Nick scoffed at him in bewilderment. 

"Really. You don't want me here? Well darling, why weren't you saying that when I was sucking your cock? Huh?" He asked a little outraged. Harry just sighed and shook his head, as he resumed to stare at the floor. 

"Just leave Nick. Please." He said softly. Not in the mood to argue. Nick sighed exasperatedly one more time before gathering his coat. 

"Fine. I'll leave." He said making his way over to the door. "But, just so you know, you're always going to have blue balls for that twinky, sweet Hazza." He said with a mocking voice before exiting out. 

Finally alone, Harry was able to sigh in anger, as he grabbed one of the boxes that sat next to him, and hauled it at the floor. 

He was stupid. Oh so incredibly stupid. He had ruined his only good chance with Louis. If he even had one. Completely ruined it. 

Maybe Nick was right. Maybe he would have blue balls for Louis for the rest of his time with him. Because, even if he was afraid to admit, he was sure that Louis didn't reciprocate his feelings. Not with the same intensity. 

Louis' indifference to what he had seen, helped prove Harry's suppositions. Maybe Louis didn't care for Harry at all. 

With those lingering thoughts, he got up and made his way over to his alcohol cabinet. Grabbing the bottle of vodka that was in there. Not even bothering with a glass. 

If there was one good thing that Harry was good at, it was drowning his sorrows in alcohol. 

And that he did. 

*

"Louis. Louis? Louis!" 

Louis' attention snapped from his hands to look up at Perrie. She had a worried expression on her face as she examined her friend. He had been awfully quiet since he had gotten back from the Royal. 

"Sorry Pezza. What were you saying?" He asked softly giving her a small smile, that Perrie was definitely not buying. She sighed as she muted the TV turning over to Louis. 

"Alright. What's wrong?" She questioned seriously. Louis frowned at her and shook his head. 

"What do you mean what's wrong? Nothing's wrong." He stated, widening his smile for more effect, but Perrie wasn't stupid. 

"Yes there is something wrong. Come on Louis. You've been quiet since you got here. And you've been ignoring Project Runway, which is basically you're favorite show." She stated as she shook her hand over to the TV where Tim Gunn and Heidi Klum were talking. 

"Nothing's wrong Pez, seriously." He said a little more firmly, hoping that Perrie would just drop it and move on. 

Because he wasn't ready to accept the fact, that he was only sulking because of Harry Styles. 

A commercial for McDonald's came on, and that gave Louis an idea. 

"I think I'm just hungry." He said as he got up, slipping on his purple slippers. "I'll go downstairs to grab something to eat." He said making his way over to the door.

"I'll go with you if you want?" Perrie suggested, but Louis quickly shook his head. 

"No that's not necessary. I'll be back in a bit." He said with a small smile, and Perrie let him go, because she had an inkling that he just wanted to be left alone for a while. 

Louis made his way downstairs with his gaze trained on the floor. He managed to avoid a girl with a bowl of soup in her hands. He managed to avoid the group of boisterous friends that were walking upstairs. But what he didn't manage to avoid, was running into someone's back once he stepped of the stairs. 

"I'm sorry." He apologized softly to the person, but when the person turned around, Louis wanted to take it back. 

"Yeah. You should be." Nick sneered. 

It was just Louis' luck that he had run into him. The man who he was sure he was going to hate for an eternity. 

Louis wasn't even sure why the obnoxious tall man was even there. The last time he checked, only students were supposed to be received inside the Northumberland. Along with guests. But not horrible humans who got off, by humiliating other people.

"What are you doing here? Did you follow me?" Louis asked in bewilderment. He was starting to think, that he should expect everything from this man. 

"Oh come on Twinky. Don't be so full of yourself. Not everything revolves around you, you know?" Nick said bitterly. Louis was about to reply back, when someone came from behind Nick. 

"Hey. I'm ready to go." Louis quickly realized the younger man. Aiden Grimshaw. And of course it was him. Only unpleasant people hanged out with other unpleasant people. 

"What are you doing talking to him?" Aiden sneered as he looked Louis up and down with a grimace. 

"Oh. You know Twinky?" Nick said in a mocking tone. That made Louis' insides start to boil again. 

"My name is Louis. Louis Tomlinson. Not twinky." He said sharply, but his anger only seemed to egg Nick on.

"Nope. I think I prefer Twinky." He said with a smirk. Aiden laughed along with him. 

"I agree with you on that one." Aiden said as he continued glaring at Louis, who was staring to think that coming downstairs had been a bad idea. 

He decided to walk away from the sneers and the glares, only to be stopped by Nick's words. 

"Hope you stay away from Harry Twinky." He said a little firmly. To that Louis rolled his eyes as he turned around and gave him a fake smile. 

"Fuck you." He said in a cool tone and Nick chuckled. 

"No thank you. I don't like twinks. I like them tall, strong, with long dicks." Nick said as he laughed loudly at his own vulgar joke. Louis was about to reply, but Nick was already walking away, taking with him his unpleasant rambunctious laugh, and Aiden Grimshaw. 

"What a couple of pricks." Louis muttered under his breath as he made his way into the kitchen. There he found a grinning Niall, with a plate of pasta in his hands. 

"Why is it that every single time I run into you. You're arguing with a Grimshaw?" Niall asked before Louis could speak. Louis smirked as he made his way over to the fridge, grabbing the milk carton that had Perrie's name on it. 

"I could say the same about you. But in your case, eating something." He said as he signaled to Niall's plate. Niall gave out a loud laugh as Louis began filling a glass with milk. 

"Whatever mate. This is the best chicken Alfredo I've had in my life." Niall said before popping a piece of chicken into his mouth. 

"If you say so." Said Louis with a smile as he placed the milk back and went over to the cabinets to grab his packet of oreos.

"No but seriously mate. Why are you always fighting with a Grimshaw?" Niall questioned with a more sincere tone. Louis frowned as he sat down on the small table in there, signaling for Niall to take the seat in front of him.

"I wasn't arguing with Aiden this time." He said as Niall placed his plate down, sitting on the chair. "I was arguing with the detestable Nick." 

"Exactly my point." Niall said as Louis took a bite of a cookie. "You were arguing with a Grimshaw." 

Louis frowned at his words. Until then he hadn't known Nick's last name. "His name is Nick Grimshaw?" He questioned. Niall nodded as he quickly chewed through a mouthful of pasta. 

"Yeah. Aiden's his younger brother." Niall said, making Louis widen his eyes. 

"No wonder they're both so unpleasant." Louis added as he scrunched his nose at the remembrance of the siblings. Niall nodded in response. "His name sounds familiar. Nick Grimshaw." Louis said trying to remember where he had heard it from.

"Well it should. He's the Radio 1 Breakfast Show host." Niall said after popping another piece of chicken. Louis looked over at him, as the information dawned on him. 

"He's that Nick Grimshaw?" Louis questioned, to which Niall only nodded. "So he's like a proper celebrity?" Louis asked again. 

"Yeah. I guess you could say that. A celebrity here in the UK. Remember when I told you that Aiden thought he was the shit because of his brother?" Niall said to Louis, who nodded. "Well now you know why." 

Louis only nodded. It only made so much sense. Aiden and Nick Grimshaw. The siblings from hell. 

Still, it didn't make any sense to how Nick was involved with Harry. He guessed that it was because they were both recognized socialites, but Harry had seemed so against the entertainment industry. 

He needed to know how important Nick was in Harry's life. So he began to question. 

"So Nick is gay right?" Louis asked Niall, who only chuckled in response. 

"If the lingering sexual innuendo you experienced out there didn't convince you. Yes. He is gay." Niall joked. 

"Is he in a relationship or something?" Louis asked. Perhaps a tad too enthusiastically. He hoped that Niall didn't take his questioning the wrong way. Luckily for him, Niall was sort of slow. 

"Nah. Not that I know of." Niall said, causing Louis to relax a bit. Because that meant that there was no relationship between Harry and Nick. 

"So he's not like, seeing anyone?" Louis pressed on. Niall only shook his head. 

"Nope. He doesn't do relationships apparently." Niall said as he drank from Louis' milk. Louis wasn't in position to mind at the moment. "Although, he has been after that rich lawyer for the longest time." Niall added. 

At his words, Louis' stomach felt like it dropped to the ground. Because really what other rich lawyer could Niall be talking about?

"What rich lawyer?" Louis asked feigning nonchalance. 

"Henry Styles?" Niall said a bit unsurely, and Louis could feel the air leaving his lungs. 

"You mean Harry?" Louis squeaked, correcting him. Niall snapped his fingers and nodded. 

"Yep. Him." Niall said as he finished drinking the milk. "Grimshaw is thirsty for him. I don't know if it's because of his money or because of his good looks, or a combination of both. Either way, he gags for him like there's no tomorrow." Niall kept on saying, unaware that Louis was having a small mental breakdown in front of him.

"But does Styles like him?" Louis asked quickly and Niall gave out a sarcastic laugh. 

"Nope. Apparently he only uses Grimmy for sex. Don't think he's a big fan of relationships either." Niall said as he continued to grovel on his pasta. At his words Louis let out a huge breath of relief. But that relief was short lived. 

"Yeah. I'm guessing it's because of his failed engagement you know?" Niall said coolly. But at his words Louis almost had a heart attack. 

"His what?" Louis questioned. Not even pretending to hide his hysteria. Still, Niall remained oblivious in front of him. 

"Yeah. He was engaged to a girl like 5 years ago. But she left him, before they could go through with the wedding. I'm surprised you didn't know this. It was like highly publicized in the media." Niall said. 

And Louis couldn't be more stupid. Finally all the puzzle pieces were starting to click. 

Harry's aversion to the media. 

His lack of wife and kids. 

There was only one thing unanswered. Who was the woman who was gonna marry him?

"Who was the girl?" Louis questioned. His own desperation was too much for Niall not to notice. But he didn't.

"Oh. I don't remember her name. But she's like a granddaughter to this famous fashion designer." Niall said as he looked off into the distance trying to remember. Louis could've slapped him for taking so long. 

"What's her name man! I should know this. My mom is always buying bags from her. I think it starts with a V." Niall said. Louis began racking his brain trying to remember designers with the name that started with a V. But at that moment, he had nothing. 

"Virginia? No that's not right. I think it was Vivienne. Yeah Vivienne." Niall said snapping his fingers. "Vivienne West something." He said. And suddenly everything clicked for Louis. 

"Vivienne Westwood?" Louis said in an incredulous tone, and Niall nodded his head. 

"Yeah. There you go. Vivienne Westwood. Yeah she's the girl's grandma. I just can't remember her name." Niall said, scratching his head again.

There was only one Westwood who Louis had heard from that day. 

A Westwood who had asked for Harry. 

And who Gemma apparently hated. 

"Annika Westwood." Louis answered for Niall, and the blonde boy quickly nodded his head. 

"There you go! Annika! I was about to say Anna." He said chuckling. "Yeah. Harry Styles was engaged to Annika Westwood five years ago. But she broke it off. It left him heart broken apparently." Niall said. 

With that new information, Louis came to the conclusion of two very important things: 

He obviously had more competition for Harry Styles' heart, than what he had imagined. 

And he needed to get rid of Annika Westwood. Immediately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who else is freaking out? Because FOUR! :D 
> 
> Vivienne Westwood is a real life designer. My mother actually owns tons of her handbags. They're pretty cool. If you want to check them out, go to her website: https://www.viviennewestwood.com
> 
> ;)x.


	16. Chapter Sixteen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Sorry for taking so long to update! Uni has been kind of hectic! :( 
> 
> Enjoy. ;) x.

"A cup of steaming hot herbal tea for the lovely Gemma." Conchita said as she sat the mug in front of the tired looking younger girl. 

"Thank you so much Conchita." Said Gemma with a small smile. The steam from the mug hitting her face as she took a tentative sip, afraid to burn her tongue. Conchita observed her with a watchful eye.  
"I hope that helps your stomach ache." Conchita said with a raised eyebrow. "Considering how much sweets you ate last night." 

"It is making it better. Thank you again." Gemma said as she reached out her hand to place on top of Conchita's. "For everything." 

"No need to thank me pretty. It's my pleasure." Conchita said with a smile of her own. "I hope that you move past what happened yesterday." She added a bit more seriously. It caused Gemma to immediately retract her hand and look down at the hot liquid in her mug.

"Can we not talk about it. Please?" She asked almost pleadingly. That caused Conchita to stare at the girl in concern, but she silently agreed nonetheless. 

"I'm guessing that you're not telling Harry then?" Asked Conchita. At her words, Gemma's head immediately snapped up as a frightened look settled on her features. 

"No. Of course not. He mustn't know. You also have to keep the promise." Gemma said, looking the older woman straight in the eye. Conchita sighed as she turned around to the stove to set up Gemma's breakfast platter. When she turned back around, Gemma was looking at her with a serious expression. 

"Promise Conchita. You have to promise." Pleaded Gemma. Conchita could already see some moisture start to gather in the corner of her eyes, so she sighed and nodded. 

"I promise pretty. Besides. It's not really my business." She said carefully. Making Gemma take a breath in relief. "But you are gonna find out why she's calling. Aren't you?" 

Gemma looked down at her food as she began to think. It did trouble her to not know what Annika's plans were. Whatever they were, they couldn't possibly be good. 

"I don't know yet. I hope that yesterday she got the message that she isn't welcome into our lives." Gemma concluded in a firm tone. Conchita only nodded in agreement. 

"Oh. I'm sure she got the message. We had to replace the phone that you destroyed." She said in a scolding tone making Gemma bow her head in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry about that. My head just wasn't in the right place." Gemma said softly. Conchita softened her expression as she reached out her hand to place on top of Gemma's.

"It's okay sweetheart. I understand. You don't need to apologize for feeling the way you felt." Reassured Conchita, making Gemma feel ten times better. 

"Thank you Conchita. Again for everything." Gemma said, smiling softly at the woman. Conchita only nodded her head. 

"Well, I do have to take this upstairs to your brother." She said as she gathered a silver tray in her hands with a plate of eggs and sausages, accompanied by a porcelain mug filled to the brim with steaming black coffee. Gemma frowned. 

"What do you mean? Is he not eating breakfast down here?" Gemma questioned confused. Conchita shook her head. 

"No. He said he was feeling ill." Conchita said as she readied the tray on her hands. 

"Well here let me. I'll take it up to him." Gemma said, quickly standing up and walking over to Conchita. 

"No need child. You eat here. I'll handle it." Reassured Conchita, but Gemma only shook her head. 

"I kind of want to see what he means by ill. And you know I don't like eating alone." Said Gemma. Conchita sighed and nodded as she handed the tray over to her carefully.

"Oh alright. But here," Conchita said as she placed Gemma's plate and tea cup on the tray, "take your own food." Conchita said with a smile. Gemma thanked her before she began her trip up the stairs. It took her a couple of minutes, but she was finally in front of Harry's door. 

She opened it as best she could with her free hand, without dropping any of the food. When she was in, she was faced with complete darkness. It meant Harry had closed the automatic shutters in his room. Something that alarmed Gemma, since her brother was actually very keen to the light.

Walking further in, she was able to make out the small coffee table in front of the bed. She sat down the tray quietly, since Harry was still asleep, judging by the even breathing coming from the bed.

After turning on the small lamp next to the couch against his wall, she let out a small gasp in surprise. 

Harry's clothes from the day before were scattered around aimlessly. Along with a few papers. Gemma walked over to them and began organizing them as best she could, on top of Harry's nightstand. She then began to pick up his clothes and placing them inside the hamper that was in his bathroom. 

When she was finished with that, she walked back outside to the bedroom, and carefully sat on the side of the bed that wasn't occupied by Harry. Only his hair peeked out from the black comforter. The rest of his body was engulfed making him appear smaller than what he was. Gemma smiled in endearment, as she began to stroke his hair softly. 

Apparently her touch hadn't been too soft, because after the third stroke, Harry rose up startled from his disturbed slumber. His eyes looked swollen with sleep. His lips were cracked and incredibly dry, making them appear white. His whole complexion was pale. In a closer examination, Gemma found out that not only were his eyes swollen. They were also bloodshot, only meaning one thing. 

Harry had been crying. 

Gemma's heart began to beat at an alarming rate inside of her chest. Could it be that Harry had found out about Annika's call? Would he go back to his old ways? 

Gemma started to visibly hyperventilate, but she tried to keep her composure in check. She needed to be careful. Maybe Harry was affected by something else. But what, though?

To answer her questions, she did the only logical thing to do in the circumstances. She questioned. 

"Good morning sleepy head." She said in a sweet mock tone. Harry turned over to look at her and he grimaced, as he let out a rather loud groan. 

"What's so good about it?" He grumbled as he sat up straighter pushing a few pillows against the headboard, so that he could rest behind them. Gemma raised her eyebrows in surprise. She hadn't realized he was gonna be in a bad mood. 

"Well. It's Friday. That makes this morning good. Right?" She questioned with a small smirk. Her comment seemed to have the opposite effect on Harry, though, as he groaned yet again. 

"I officially don't like Fridays." He said in a deep grumbly voice. "As a matter of fact, I hate Fridays." He added with a pout. It made him seem like a petulant child. A cute petulant child. 

"Oh come on Hazza! Fridays are the absolute best! You don't have to go back to the LSE for the whole weekend. You get to spend the time here at home--" Harry abruptly cut her off before she could continue. 

"I don't get to see Louis for three days." He grumbled begrudgingly. 

And oh, Gemma now understood his bad mood a little better. 

"I did not know that." She added softly as she started to aimlessly play with his soft hair. It was Gemma's favorite. When he had it like this. With no product to tame it. 

"Yeah. The LSE only allows interns to work from Monday through Thursdays giving them 3 day weekends." Harry said a little angrily. "It's absolutely ridiculous if you ask me." 

Gemma chuckled beside him, petting him when he leaned his head on her shoulder. "I think you're the one being ridiculous Haz. You'll see him Monday. Three days isn't that long." Gemma assured him as she looked at him, look at the flat screen in front of the bed. 

"It is in these circumstances." He said a little lowly. Gemma had to strain a little to hear him, even though he was right there next to her. She frowned at his comment. 

"And why do you say that?" She questioned a little interestedly. Harry sighed as he got up from the comfortable position on Gemma's shoulder and sat up in the bed. Gemma followed his actions as she scooted closer to him. 

"Because. Something happened yesterday. That shouldn't have happened." Harry said seriously. The tone in his voice made Gemma's heart start racing again. Maybe Harry did know. Maybe she wasn't just worrying for nothing. 

"What happened?" She asked. Her voice had gone high in pitch in hysteria, but Harry seemed oblivious to it. Too wrapped in his thoughts to give it any mind. 

"After the meeting with the board, I went over to my office to start packing a few things. And Nick caught me by surprise there." Harry said, a little disgustingly. Gemma frowned but urged him to continue. 

"He started suggesting a few inappropriate things and believe me Gemma, when I say that I tried my best to ignore his advances." He said with wide eyes, that made Gemma smirk. 

"So you had one of your infamous sexcapades. Big deal Haz. You're a grown man. You know what you're doing." Gemma said as she patted his arm with a wink. "Although. I do prefer if you wouldn't go for Grimmy." She said with a scrunched nose.

Harry shook his head as he laughed a little in bewilderment. The slight high pitch of his laugh made Gemma frown and look at him in concern as he started pacing the length of the room. 

"You don't get it. While the sexcapade was happening, Louis came in." He said softly as he remembered the slight look of surprise in Louis' face. Gemma audibly gasped from the bed. "I tried convincing him to stay, but Nicholas being Nicholas, decided to insult him, using an inappropriate nickname." Harry said recounting back to what happened the night before. 

"What did Louis say?" Gemma asked concerned. Harry sighed as he stopped his pacing and sat in the couch in front of his bed facing Gemma. 

"He acted very mature about it. Even though I saw that he wanted to burst and defend himself against Nick's accusations." Harry said sadly. Gemma gave him a small sympathetic look accompanied with a pat on his shoulder. 

"The worst part about all this, is that I had finally got him to call me by my first name. A huge step in our friendship. But Nick ruined that too." Harry spat out acidly. "He said that employees should remain employees. I think he really hurt his feelings Gemms." Harry added even more sadly. 

"Oh. Hazza." She said before climbing onto the couch and wrapping her arms around his torso. "Louis is a mature young man. You've said it yourself. Maybe you can both move on from this." She said as she squeezed him a little tightly. Harry sighed from above her, making her move back to her previous position to see his face. 

"I don't know Gem. He seemed really hurt." Harry said lowly once again as he looked straight ahead. "What bothers me the most, is that he probably doesn't feel anything for me." Harry added a little self consciously. 

"I'm sure he does. Otherwise he wouldn't have been so hurt." Gemma said as she patted his knee. Harry turned to look at her in the eye with a raised eyebrow. 

"You really think so?" He questioned with a bit of hope in his voice. Gemma smiled and quickly nodded. 

"Of course. Just take it slow, yeah? Let him know that he has your support in these circumstances." Gemma advised him. Harry only nodded. 

"He'll always have my full support." He said a little intensely, causing Gemma to smile fondly at him. 

"That's good to hear." She said softly before shifting her attention to the food tray that she had brought in earlier. "Now. Why don't we dig into this delicious food that Conchita prepared for us." She said with a smile. Harry smiled back at her and nodded as Gemma brought the silver tray closer to where they were sitting. They both decided to sit on the floor, with the TV turned on to the news. 

"You know. Something just doesn't add up." Harry said after a few minutes of comfortable silence. Gemma was in the process of cutting up her sausage into smaller pieces. She raised an eyebrow signaling for him to continue. 

"I specifically asked Louis to stay here at home. Why would he go against my orders?" Harry questioned. It appeared that it was more to himself. But also trying to get an answer from Gemma. 

Gemma started to hyperventilate again. Because her sudden outburst had been the reason why Louis had left, right after finishing his assignment for Harry. 

"I'm sorry." She said lowly to herself. Bit apparently not lowly enough, because Harry turned over to look at her with a frown. 

"What are you sorry about?" He questioned curiously. His gaze fixed directly at her. Gemma felt like she was visibly sweating. Because by answering Harry's question meant telling him what happened with Annika Westwood, and she was simply not gonna do that. 

"Well, I, uh, I told him to go to the office with you since Lou, Sam, and Chloe were over yesterday. I didn't want him to feel uncomfortable." Gemma said with a slight chuckle. Harry looked at her once again, before nodding and going back to his food. 

"Good call Gemms. Thank you for that." Harry said as he sipped from his coffee before speaking again, "but there's no reason to blame yourself. It was an honest mistake. You did nothing wrong." He said with a smile that made Gemma's insides convulse in guilt. 

If only Harry knew what she was keeping from him. Maybe he wouldn't think so highly of her. 

"You're welcome." She said softly, going back to eating her breakfast a little less excitedly than before. 

She had to keep reminding herself that she was only doing this to protect Harry. She was keeping quiet to protect Harry. 

Over and over she repeated the sentences in her head, but the more she reassured herself the more the guilt grew. 

A soft knocking on the door, snapped her out of her guilt eating thoughts. Harry signaled for the person who was outside to come in. It was Conchita with a red bowl in her hands. 

"Sorry if I interrupt. But I forgot to bring you your fresh cut fruit." She said to Harry, who in return smiled at her. 

"Thank you Conchita. Very thoughtful of you." He said with a small smile. Conchita nodded her head as she stood in her place. Both siblings looked up at her with questioning glances. 

"I actually had a favor to ask you. If I am not too bold." She said nervously. Harry waved his hand signaling for her request. 

"Tomorrow I plan on going to Hackney to visit Mariette. I was wondering if you might give me a ride. The nights gave turned cold and I don't want for my bronchitis to act up again in the middle of the tube ride. Conchita said, quickly forcing Gemma and Harry to try to keep up with her. Finally when Harry understood her favor he quickly nodded. 

"Of course Conchita. I'll go and drop you off tomorrow in the evening if you'd like." He said softly. Conchita quickly nodded her head, as a long wide smile adorned her face.

"Thank you Harry. That'd be wonderful." She said before saying her goodbyes and rushing out the door. 

"Guess it's just you and me this weekend." Harry said turning over to look at his sister as she turned over to look at him as well. 

"You guessed correctly." She said with a smile, before they both went back to eating their breakfast. 

*

"Hey. What do you know about Annika Westwood." 

Perrie looked up from her computer screen to look at Louis. He was in the middle of packing up his rucksack with the essentials he would need for a weekend getaway at his mum's. Although he felt it was more of a punishment more than anything. 

"I'm sorry. Come again?" Perrie said as she closed her laptop and removed her glasses. "Did you just ask me who Annika Westwood is?" She questioned a bit incredulously. 

Louis sighed as he finished packing the bag and zipped it up. He placed it by the door, before moving over to sit on his bed. Perrie's eyes were still on him.

"Yeah. I did. I'm interested in knowing who she is." Louis added a bit more firmly. Perrie only looked at him curiously as she nodded her head. 

"Okay. You're interested in knowing who she is?" Perrie repeated his words, making Louis sigh exasperatedly as he nodded his head. 

"Well, there really isn't much to know. Her father is Ben Westwood, who is son to the famous fashion designer Vivienne Westwood. She works in the family business." Perrie said stating the basics. Louis nodded as he tried to grasp something of importance. 

"She resides here in London, but for a couple of years she's been living in Sheffield." Perrie added. That made Louis perk up a bit. It meant that she wasn't close to Harry. 

"How is she, as a person?" Louis asked. Perrie frowned a bit at his question but she answered nonetheless.

"Well, she's very nice. Very kind. She has a couple of charities that she contributes to. She's very beautiful. Has the same red hair that her grandmother used to have in her early years." Perrie said. That made Louis roll his eyes. Clearly the woman wasn't as kind and nice as people thought she was, and redheads weren't really that attractive. 

"I'm sorry if I'm asking this, but why the sudden interest?" Perrie questioned her friend. Louis looked at her as he sighed. 

"No particular reason." He answered vaguely as he went back to his closet, pretending to busy himself. 

"Are you sure? Did maybe Harry tell you something about her?" Perrie added cautiously. Louis looked over at her and shook his head. 

"Nope. I just happened to hear about her." He said a bit nonchalantly, but it made Perrie scoff.

"Really? Where did you hear about her? Not from the tabloids. Right?" Perrie snapped at him. Louis turned around to look at her and shook his head again. 

"No Pezza. A friend of mine from Uni just happened to overhear that I was an intern for him, and he brought her up." Louis lied easily to Perrie's face. He wasn't about to admit that he had actually gotten his information from Niall, by milking it out of him, just like he was doing right now to her. 

Perrie seemed to buy the lie just fine as she visibly relaxed. "Well, then your friend must've told you what happened then." Perrie added. Louis meekly nodded his head. 

"How could she do that to someone as compassionate and kind hearted as Mr. Styles?" Said Louis with fake shock. 

"No one knows. Till this day no one knows why she left him. The press would print loads of stuff that was simply not true. I guess it's what got to Harry." Perrie said softly as she remembered back to five years ago. 

"Well whatever it was. She doesn't deserve Mr. Styles' forgiveness." Louis snapped bitterly. Perrie raised an eyebrow at his demeanor but nodded her head in agreement. 

"And I'm sure that Hazza won't give it to her. He was far too hurt. He'd be an idiot to let her back in." Perrie said as she moved back over to her bed. 

Yes. Harry would be an idiot. But Louis wouldn't let him. After all the only person who Harry was allowed to fall in love with was Louis.

He would make sure of that. 

*

The ride to Hackney in the tube was certainly something that Louis hadn't missed. At all. 

After having spent his time with rich billionaires with chauffeured Rolls Royce, he had grown to shame the people who went on the public transportation. 

He kept his legs close together, when a rather heavy set man sat next to him. He absolutely reeked of armpit and wieners. Louis had to fight the bile that kept threatening to raise up on his throat. 

Thankfully, he reached his destination only two stations away from where the man had gotten on. He clutched his rucksack safely on his hands, avoiding contact with the others there. Afraid that he might contract a disease. It was ludicrous really, the paranoia that had started to creep up in his veins. 

Once he was safely out of the station he took in a deep breath through his nose, only to regret it immediately. He was faced with the gag inducing fumes and the putrid smells of the garbage that littered the streets. 

Yeah. It was definite. He had certainly not missed Hackney. Not even for a second. 

He made his familiar walk over to the run down flat complex. Dogs were barking furiously around as a couple of people walked aimlessly through the darkening streets. The sun had set about 15 minutes ago, and the skies were being lit with different shades of purple orange and gold.

When he entered the building, he buzzed in, into the familiar flat number that was 255. The door immediately buzzed open to go up the staircase, since the elevators had been broken for the past 2 years. 

Arriving at the third floor, with heavy breathing, since he was definitely out of shape, he made his way down the dingy carpeted hallway to the familiar black door. He knocked once and before he knew it, he was being engulfed by two strong arms and a pair of warm lips. 

"Micah!" He exclaimed excitedly once they pulled away. Micah smiled back with the same blinding force, as they connected their lips again, this time a little more roughly than before. Louis sighed into his mouth as the kiss progressed, wrapping his arms around his neck and deepening the kiss. 

"I missed you LouBear. Missed you a lot." Micah said as they each took a second to catch their breaths, before diving in and reconnecting their lips into a delicious searing kiss.

A throat clearing from the living room was what made them separate once again. They both looked over to where Jay stood with her hands clasped together in front of her. 

"I know that you're both very enthusiastic about seeing each other. But so am I." She said a little teary eyed. Louis couldn't help the moisture that gathered in the corner of his eyes either. After all it was his mum and whether he recognized it or not. He did miss her presence. 

"Now come here baby boo. Let me look at you." Jay said, as she signaled for Louis to step over towards her. Louis did as he was asked, and after a couple of seconds, he was wrapped in between his mother's warm embrace. 

Louis sort of melted into it. He had missed this. Her fresh soapy scent. The undeniable scent that was just her. His mum. He didn't know if other mothers had the smell, the smell that signalled home. 

"I'm so glad that you're here boo." Jay said when she pulled away. She had a few tears that were rolling down her cheeks, making Louis' heart clench a little inside his chest. 

"I missed you mum." He said softly. His confession made a fresh wave of tears to spill from Jay's eyes as she pulled her son into another hug for a couple of more minutes. 

"I missed you too, baby boo! And guess what. Since you're staying the night, I made you you're favorite beef stew." Jay said enthusiastically. Louis only smiled at her. 

"That'd be great Jay. Thank you." Came Micah's voice from behind Louis. He turned over to look at him, having almost forgotten that he was there. He had a wide smile on, and really, he couldn't have looked any better. 

"Alright then. I'll go finish preparing it. Why don't you guys head on to your room. I'll let you know when dinner is ready." She said with a bright smile. Louis only nodded. 

Jay headed over to the kitchen, leaving  them alone as they walked over to Louis' room. Once inside, Louis made himself comfortable, placing his rucksack over by one of the corners. Micah waited patiently for him as he sat in Louis' bed. 

Once Louis made his way over to his bed, Micah hugged him again as he pulled them together, laying next to each other on the bed. Louis sighed contently, as he pressed his face to the warm expanse of Micah's chest, and Micah pressed his cheek softly against Louis' head. 

"I missed this. I missed you." Micah said once again voicing his feelings. Louis bit back a smile as he snuggled even closer, intertwining their legs together. 

"I missed you too Micah." Louis said with a fond voice. It made Micah kiss the top of his head as he squeezed him against his chest. 

"Good. Because I don't plan on letting you go. You and me, we're for forever Lou. Nothing else." Micah said very softly. Louis only hummed in agreement as he kept his eyes open. 

Micah thought that they were for forever.

Maybe forever wasn't for Louis, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just realized that 'Styles & Associate' has more than 2000 hits. Massive thank you to everyone who even takes the time to read this. It's a true honor. 
> 
> Also a big, big, big, I love you to my loyal readers and commenters! You guys are the reason why this story has gone so far. Thank you. 
> 
> :)x. <3


	17. Chapter Seventeen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read the end note. It's very important!! 
> 
> Enjoy! ;) x.

"Morning mum." Louis said sleepily, as he walked over to where Jay stood over the stove. She gave him a bright smile before giving him a peck on his cheek. 

"Good morning boo! Glad you're up. I'm making your favorite breakfast." She said cheerily, turning back to the stove. Louis glanced over her shoulder to see the stacks of banana nut pancakes that she was organizing. 

"Whoa. Mum. I don't think I'm gonna be able to eat all of this." Louis said in surprise. It was only him and her, and she looked like she was making enough for a small army. 

"Oh. I forgot to mention." She said as she poured some mix into the frying pan. She was about to speak again, but she was cut off by a loud knock on the front door. Louis looked over at her with a raised eyebrow. 

"Are your waiting for anyone?" He questioned with a knowing grin. She chuckled and shook her head, as she turned off the stove, having finished all of the mix. 

"No but you are." She added as she grabbed the platter filled with pancakes, and made her way over to the small kitchen table. Louis followed her with a frown in his face. He wasn't expecting anyone. Not that he knew of. 

The knock on the door came again, this time a little more faster. Louis glanced at his mum once again, but she only smiled in return. He sighed and made his way curiously over to the door. When he opened it, he couldn't help but smile. 

"Micah." He said as the older boy gave him large grin, and stepped forward wrapping his arms around his shoulders. He smelled fresh and clean. Like he had just taken a shower. 

"Hey Lou. I'm here for the food." He said with a large smile. Louis frowned once again, but followed Micah over to his kitchen nonetheless. 

"Micah. Darling you're here." Jay said as they both came into view. He walked over to her and gave her a large hug. One that Jay gladly returned. Louis watched the scene unfold in front of him, not knowing what to do. 

"So this is why you made so much food." He finally said, as the three of them settled on the table, with plates and cutlery. Jay brought a pitcher of orange juice from the refrigerator and placed it in the middle next to the pancake platter and the syrup. 

"Yes. Micah promised that he would come and have breakfast with us, and I couldn't say no." Jay said as she smiled fondly over to the older boy. He gave her a wide smile back as he nodded in agreement. 

"I hope that doesn't bother you." Micah said cautiously as he looked over to Louis. He shook his head and gave him a small smile. 

"Of course not. You're always welcome here." Louis said as he placed three pancakes on his plate. Micah smiled at him and gave his leg a soft squeeze, to which Louis only smiled. 

"I'm glad that you boys are back together." Jay said, after a couple of minutes of silence. Louis looked over towards her, after popping a slice of pancake into his mouth. 

Micah visibly blushed, as he cleared his throat. A full happiness passed through his features at the mere mention of his and Louis' established relationship. He was so happy and it was noticeable. 

But, Louis stayed quiet, Jay noted. 

Her son was looking down at his food as he fiddled with his free hand. His lips were screwed shut. Jay wasn't his mother for nothing. She recognized his actions. Every single one of them. 

The ones he was doing in that moment, signified discomfort. 

"I was wondering if I could borrow him for a couple of hours." Said Micah as Jay continued to carefully observe her son. Louis' head shot up at Micah's words. "If that's okay with you." He said to him. Louis brightly smiled. 

"Yes of course. I'd like that very much." His eyes twinkled and Jay couldn't help but frown. That smile was genuine. All traces of previous discomfort were absolutely gone. Something wasn't adding up. 

"I was thinking that we could go to the shops around. And maybe to Butterfield Green." Butterfield Green was a park only a few blocks away. "What do you think?"

Louis looked over to the enthusiastic looking Micah and his heart sort of melted. He nodded immediately. 

"Well then it's settled. That will give me time to prepare for supper." Jay said as she went back to eating her food. Both boys nodded, following her actions. 

The quiet that had settled in again, was interrupted by a loud ringing sound coming from the hallway. Jay frowned. That wasn't how the telephone sounded. Micah frowned too, but Louis immediately shot up from his seat to run over to his bedroom. Leaving Micah and Jay with questions in their mouths. 

Louis returned a short while later, with his newly acquired phone. The sound had been a notification coming in. It was a daily email from the LSE. One that he dismissed. 

He sat back down at his chair, placing his phone right next to his plate. Jay's eyes shot out at the sight of the shiny rectangle. Micah had the same expression. An iPhone was a very expensive mobile. 

"Louis where did you get that?" Questioned Jay, keeping her eyes trained on the device. Louis looked over at her, and then looked down at his phone. 

"Mr. Styles gave it to me." He said proudly. Jay raised her eyebrow and Micah visibly tensed next to him. 

Styles. The guy who had dropped him off the other night. How lovely, Micah sneered inside of his head. 

"Mr. Styles? Your new boss?" Questioned Jay, a little bit more concerned. Louis nodded as he continued eating. 

"Yes. I told him I didn't own one, you know because I am poor." Louis said a little angrily. Jay looked down, feeling a little hurt at his brash words. Micah took notice and he immediately stepped in. 

"I'm not sure you should be accepting gifts from random strangers, Lou. It's not safe." He said voicing his concern. Louis scoffed next to him as he threw his fork onto his plate making a loud clattering sound. 

"Mr. Styles is not a random stranger. He is my boss. I am his intern. He gave it to me as my first form of payment." Louis spat out fuming by the second. He looked over at Jay who had an eyebrow raised in disbelief. 

"Nothing in this world is free Louis. You say he's a very rich and important man. What if one day he uses his status to force you into something you don't want?" She said, adding her fears. She knew about rich people who used poor people for personal needs. Louis' boss couldn't be any different. 

Louis stood up in anger grabbing his phone. "Are you seriously telling me this right now? Mr. Styles is a highly respected lawyer. He has a lot of principles and he would never disrespect me in any way, shape, or form." He said firmly. He couldn't believe that the two people who he most loved where turning their backs against his dreams. It was madness. 

"Louis. We're just watching out for you." Micah said calmly. "We don't want anything bad to happen to you, and that man can't be trusted." 

Louis' mouth was hanging open at that point. "He can't be trusted? Alright. You know what I'm not having this discussion. I know who Harry Styles is. I don't need reassurance from you." And with that he stalked off to his room, fuming. 

Micah stood ready to follow him, but Jay stopped him. "He needs time to cool down. If you still want to be able to spend time with him, you have to leave him alone for now." She said softly. Micah looked torn, but he decided to take his seat again. He wasn't going to risk it. 

"I'm sorry for causing this." Micah said apologetically. Jay smiled and shook her head. 

"It wasn't your fault. Louis has always been short tempered when he doesn't have his way." She explained. Micah nodded in agreement. He was familiar with Louis' tantrums. Although, this particular one, worried him to no end. 

Jay seemed to be having the same thoughts, because she quickly asked, "What did you mean by saying that Mr. Styles can't be trusted?" 

Micah looked over towards the worried mother and sighed. "When I went to see him earlier this week, Styles dropped him off." He explained. "He was eyeing Louis as if he was some sort of prize." 

Jay widened her eyes in disbelief. She had heard of Harry Styles before. Her friend from upstairs, Conchita, worked with him since she could remember. She always mentioned what an amazing man he was. But this new information left her wondering, if Conchita's opinions on the man, were one sided. 

"Perhaps you saw wrong." She said. Micah looked up at her and chuckled. 

"No. I saw right. I know that look. The look of want. Harry Styles wants Louis. There is no questioning that." He said. Micah wasn't wrong. 

Jay looked down at her hands and frowned. If Harry Styles was the one making Louis act strangely, then she needed to put a stop to him immediately. 

"Well, you'll have to do me a favor then." She said, still keeping her gaze on her hands. Micah looked up at her in curiosity. 

"What is it?" He questioned. Jay finally looked up at him and gave him a hard determined stare. 

"Keep him away from my Lou." 

*

"Are you enjoying your ice lolly?" Questioned Micah as him and Louis sat down on one of the park benches. Louis looked over at him with a wide smile. 

"I am. Strawberry has always been my favorite." He said giving the ice tentative licks, that made Micah stare with an open mouth. 

They were both sitting at Butterfield Green after having walked around the local shops for a few hours. Louis had accepted Micah's profuse apologies from this morning. Of course he had accepted them. How could he not when Micah was giving him his favorite pout. 

"I really love that scarf on you." Micah said as he reached out to caress the silk that was wrapped around Louis' neck. 

Louis had seen it while walking by a bohemian shop, earlier in the day. He immediately fell in love with it. It was black with different shapes of hearts colored in red. He turned to Micah with hopeful eyes. It turned out that the scarf was 30 pounds. Something Micah couldn't afford to buy, but he did it anyways. Anything for his Louis. 

Even if he had to walk to work instead of taking the tube for the next week. 

"I like it too. Thank you for buying it for me." Said Louis with a coy smile. Micah smiled at him too, as he leaned in and connected their lips in a small chaste kiss.

"Anything for you Lou." He said warmly. Louis gave him another smile before turning over to his Popsicle again and finishing it. Afterwards, they both sat in comfortable silence, looking at the people who walked around. Micah with warm eyes and Louis with a judging gaze. 

"I was gonna tell you something." Micah said after a while. Louis cut his gaze from staring at an old homeless man, to look over at Micah's searching eyes. 

"What is it?" Louis asked. Micah looked around the park again, before leaning more into Louis' personal space. 

"I found a job. At a doctor's office. Not far from here." Micah said. That made Louis' eyes pop out. Micah had mentioned that he was looking for a job. He didn't expect him to acquire one so quickly. 

"It's actually inside of a hospital. St. Leonard's to be exact." Micah began to explain more excitedly. Louis was familiar with St. Leonard's. Very familiar. It was the hospital that had housed Lottie in the last moments of her life. 

"Dr. Edwards was the one to accept me there. He's actually the one who I'm working for." He said. That made Louis rise his eyebrows in surprise. 

"Dr. Edwards? Perrie's dad?" He asked. Micah nodded his head in affirmation. 

"Yeah. Your mum sent me with him. She said that he was going to help me and boy did he help." Micah said enthusiastically. Louis nodded finally understanding. 

Of course his mother would recommend him to Dr. Edwards. The widowed doctor and his mother always did have a bit of romantic tension going on. Ever since they had met 3 years ago, when Louis and Perrie became best friends. His mum, always the lady, rejected any kind of advances that he made. Until very recently, when he offered her his loyalty when Lottie was in her death bed, did Jay actually accept to go on a date. 

Apparently it had gone very well, because they had gone on a couple more. Especially when Lottie died, leaving a huge gaping hole in Jay's chest. 

"He said that he would not only give me a job, but also offer me a registration in the hospital's medical study program." Micah exclaimed with a wide smile. "Do you know what this means Lou? Not only do I have a job, but I also have the opportunity to study with renowned doctors! That's a huge step forward in my plans." 

Louis looked at him with a mix of extreme fondness and shock. Micah really was accomplishing so much in so little time. It was a pleasant surprise. It was also showing how determined he was to better himself for Louis. 

Only for Louis.

"I'm so happy for you Micah. Really." Louis said before tightly wrapping his arms around the older boy's neck. Micah was quick to respond by wrapping his own arms around Louis' tiny waist and burying his face on the crook of his neck. 

"Thank you LouBear. Your support means everything to me." Micah mumbled against his neck. Louis could only wrap his arms tighter. He felt nothing but pure adoration for this boy. This man. 

"I'm glad that you're bettering yourself." Louis said once they both pulled away. They still remained close, watching each others expressions closely. "Really glad." 

"I'm only doing it for ourselves. For our future." He said as he brought Louis' knuckles up to his face to kiss them softly. 

Louis couldn't help but gulp. All these mentions of a future together made him nervous. 

Because in many of Louis' plans, Micah wasn't in them. 

Of course he wanted him to be there. Louis loved him, irrevocably. Loved him more than anything. 

But success and fame and power, weren't reached with love. They were reached with money. 

Money that Micah didn't have. 

But Harry Styles, did. 

And Louis made a promise to his sister. A promise that he wasn't about to break for anything in the world. 

Not even for the love of his life.

*

"Rabbit! Rabbit! 

"No it was a deer! It's a deer!"

"What are you talking about it's a horse. A horse!"

"You got it Krystal" Shouted Gemma. Krystal, Chloe, and Sam both got up as they started celebrating their third consecutive win of the night. 

Gemma and Harry were hosting a dinner night that happened every Saturday. Only close friends gathered at the host's house, to have a meal, a few drinks, and play a couple of games. They were currently playing a game of charades. There was two separate groups. 

Group A was the guys. It consisted of Harry, Liam, Tom and of course Lou, since she refused to leave her fiance's side. Group B was the girls. It consisted of Gemma, Sam, Chloe, and Krystal. 

They were currently tied at 5 and 5, the next charade would be the decisive one. Lou took the stand in front of everyone sitting on the couch in the Styles' living room. 

"Come on babe you got this!" Said Tom enthusiastically as he tried to cheer his fiancé on. Lou blushed as she reached into the purple bowl that contained the strips of paper with the categories names on them. She glanced at it and sat it down, before starting to do the hand actions.

"Okay. One word. It's a thing." Liam said at Lou's hand motions. She nodded as she began doing her act. Signaling with her hands something small. 

"A dog. A dog. A puppy." 

"A rat a small rat."

"A bear. Baby bear." Harry said and Lou pointed at him enthusiastically motioning with her hands. "I was close? A cub?" He asked again but Lou sighed frustratedly.

"A sack. Of potatoes." Said Liam. 

"A sack of flour. A very small sack of flour." Said Harry. 

Surprisingly, Tom, who always had stuff to shout, stayed relatively quiet. 

Lou began getting frustrated, at the stupid answers that Harry and Liam were giving. The other girls stared at them with amused faces, since the clock was ticking, and it appeared that they had no clue what Lou was trying to portray. 

"Oh. I don't know! A toaster!" Shouted Liam causing Gemma to laugh obnoxiously and Harry and Tom to frown at him. 

"A toaster? Where the bloody hell did you get toaster?" Harry asked a little in disbelief. Liam frowned at him. 

"Hey. At least I didn't say a sack of flour." He snapped back. The two continued to bicker while the clock ticked down. Finally it dinged signalling that their time was up, and the girls jumped up, realizing that they had won.

"Yeah! In your face! Girl power!" Shouted Chloe as she began to do what she called, a victory dance. Both Liam and Harry groaned in frustration, but Tom seemed the most angered.

"You ruined it!" He suddenly shouted, making everyone to stop what they were doing and look at him. He stood up and walked over to Lou, who gave him a small sympathetic smile. 

"This was supposed to go according to plan, but apparently I have idiots as team members." He said looking over to where Harry and Liam sat. 

"Hey." Harry said, dragging out the y, "We're not idiots." Liam nodded in agreement next to him. 

"Wait a minute. What was supposed to go according to plan?" Asked Sam, as she walked over to stand next to her sister. Lou sighed and looked down before looking up to look at the group of friends. 

"Like Tom mentioned it. It was supposed to be a surprise. But, I guess everything went to shit." She said a little sadly. The group looked at her with observant eyes, trying to grasp what she was meaning. 

"What's the surprise?" Questioned Krystal. Both Tom and Lou looked over to her, before turning to look at each other. They gave reassuring smiles to one another before clasping their hands together. 

"Well, what Lou was trying to portray wasn't a sack of flour." Tom said as he looked fondly into Lou's eyes. 

"And it certainly wasn't a toaster." Said Lou glancing over to Liam, who blushed a little at her comment. 

"What she was trying to portray, was a baby." Tom said as they both turned around to face their friends. By that point everything had gone quiet. Completely still. It seemed like everyone in the room, were holding their breaths. 

Finally, Sam was the one to break the silence. "What do you mean by baby?" She asked in a shaky tone. Lou looked over at her and grasped her arm. 

"Exactly that." Answered Tom. "Guys. Me and Lou are pregnant!" He shouted. The room went silent once again as everyone processed what he had just said until finally, 

"Oh my God!" The scream came from all the girls and suddenly everyone was shouting enthusiastically, crowding in onto the newly expecting couple. 

Tears were shed, laughs rung around, and most importantly, smiles were carved into each of the friend's faces. 

"When were you planning on bloody telling me!" Cried Sam at her sister. Lou cried with her, and suddenly all the girls became a crying mess. Even Gemma, who usually didn't cry a lot. 

While the girls had their crying mess, as they cooed at Lou's non existing tummy, the guys moved over to the other side of the living room, to congratulate a grinning Tom. 

"Man congratulations. You guys are finally getting what you've been seeking for." Liam said as he went in for a hug. Tom smiled as he nodded. 

"Really happy for you guys mate. Now I won't have to see you guys trying to get it on in my pool." Said Harry as he himself gave Tom a hug. The tattooed man laughed at that. 

"You never know. Legend has it, that pregnant women can get very horny." He said winking at the two. Both Harry and Liam groaned in disgust as they motioned for him to stop from going any further. 

"Tom get over here you gigantic dolt!" Screamed Sam from the other side of the room. Tom smiled as he walked over to the girls, and it was now time for the boys to say their congratulations to the mother to be. 

After a couple of more congratulatory smiles and tears. Everyone agreed to celebrate the couple by going to DSTRKT London, one of the hottest clubs in England. The night was still young and everyone agreed. 

Except for Harry, who apologetically declined by saying that he had too much work to get to. Everyone had rolled their eyes but accepted that his mind wasn't going to be changed. 

After simple goodbyes, the group of friends filed out of the house, with excited shouts. Harry watched them go, with a grin on his face. 

He really didn't have any work to do. What he intended to do was to sit in his tiled bathtub, and enjoy a refreshing bubble bath. He needed it after the hectic week he had just suffered. 

He was about to make his way up to his bedroom, dreaming already about the lavender scented soaps, when Conchita's voice stopped him.

"I'm ready to go whenever you are." She said softly, and Harry could almost slap himself for forgetting that he had promised that he would drop her off tonight in Hackney. 

Conchita noticed his hesitation because she quickly added, "I can ask Andrew to drive me if you're not available. Or I'll just take the tube, I'll just grab my bigger coat." 

She was about to walk away, but Harry immediately stopped her with a warm smile. "No Conchita. A promise is a promise. And as you can see, I've been left alone by the clan." He said signaling his thumb over towards the door. Conchita gave him a small coy smile. 

"Oh Harry, I wouldn't want to intrude." But Harry stopped her from going any further, as he walked them over to the door, where he grabbed the set of keys of his Aston Martin. 

"You're not intruding. Now come on. We don't want to keep your sister waiting." He said softly as they walked out into the crisp cold air. 

*

A while later, Harry was pulling up into an empty space in front of Conchita's building. It seemed like no lampposts were around, casting this side of the city in darkness. 

Harry stepped out of the car, and went over to Conchita's side to open the door for her. She thanked him with a wide smile, as he helped her with her small luggage bag. 

When they began walking over to the door, Conchita quickly stopped him. "Wait Harry. I can walk up from here. It's no big deal." She said with a smile, but Harry shook his head. 

"Nonsense. I'll walk you up. Besides, you've mentioned before that the lift doesn't properly work, and this bag is kind of heavy." He said as he opened the door for her. Conchita gave him a nervous look. 

"I'll manage. Besides. You shouldn't trust your car out in these neighborhoods." She said as she looked outside at the flashy blue car. Harry chuckled beside her.

"I'm not worried about that. My car is easily replaceable. Your not. Now come on let's go." He said as he made his way over to the stairs. Conchita followed behind with a wide smile. Harry Styles really was an angel sent from heaven. 

They walked together up the flight of stairs, a little slower than what Harry would have done, if he was walking by himself. But, Conchita did have a bad hip, so he followed her lead, being careful so that she wouldn't fall. 

Once they reached the fourth floor, a little breathless, they made their way down the carpeted hallway. Harry could hear muffled conversations coming from the paper thin walls, but he chose to ignore them. 

Once they reached a black door with the number 303 written on it, Conchita stopped as she grabbed her bag from Harry. 

"Thank you again. For doing all of this." She gestured to her bag. Harry smiled at her in return. "I would invite you in for coffee, but Mariette doesn't like it." She apologized. Harry rose his arms and shook his head. 

"No need Conchita. You're here to rest not to serve me. Besides, I must get going." He said eyeing his watch. Conchita nodded her head in understanding. 

"Alright. Take care. Don't burn the house while I'm gone." She said in a joking matter. Harry laughed along with her as he leaned in and gave her right cheek a light kiss. 

"Never." He said. She smiled at him one last time, before unlocking the door and stepping into the flat. Once Harry couldn't hear her footsteps anymore, he made his way over to the stairs. 

He walked a little faster, dreaming already of the bubbles that awaited him when he got home. He was so enthralled by the thought of his bath, that he didn't see the man he bumped into when he was reaching the second floor. 

"Oh. I'm terribly sorry." He apologized sincerely to the other man, who had fallen from the impact. When the man stood, Harry recognized him immediately. 

Micah Evergreen. 

Micah seemed to recognize him as well because he grimaced as he gave out a dry laugh, that sounded unpleasant. 

"Of fucking course you're here." He spat out acidly. Harry frowned at his choice of words as his stance became a little guarded. 

"I beg your pardon?" He questioned a little confused, and a little ticked off. Micah laughed again this time a little louder. 

"What? Don't act dumb in front of my face. We both know very well why you're here." He said, his voice tone going up by the second. Harry's frown turned cold and hard once Micah's insult registered in his head. 

"Oh really. So tell me Mr. Evergreen, why am I here?" He questioned firmly. Micah scoffed at him as he clenched his hands that laid on his sides. 

"You're here because of Louis." Micah said firmly. That took Harry aback. Louis was the last thing on his mind right now. Well, not the last but certainly not what he was expecting. "Get out of here Styles. He doesn't want you here." Micah spat out.

"Oh and he wants you?" Questioned Harry a little more enraged. This man really knew how to push his buttons. 

"I live here for your information." Micah said. It suddenly made more sense to Harry why he was bringing up Louis.

In Liam's investigation, he had mentioned that Micah lived in the same flat complex as Louis' mother. Which meant Louis lived here too. 

"Let me set something clear for you Mr. Evergreen." Harry said as calmly as he could. "I am not here for Mr. Tomlinson, and you, should not insult me without knowing me. Alright?" He didn't wait for Micah to answer him as he turned and started to walk down the stairs. 

"Stay away from him." Micah said, making Harry freeze in his tracks. He slowly turned over to look at the man a few steps above him with hard eyes.

"Why should I?" He questioned as he crossed his arms in front of his chest. Micah visibly became red with rage at his reply. 

"Because. Louis is mine. And he's not up for grabs." Micah said proudly, as he watched in triumph how Harry's clean calm façade cracked. Something slashed at Harry's insides and he knew exactly what it was.

Red hot burning jealousy. 

"He's yours? Well, he certainly doesn't show it." Harry spat out. Surprising Micah and himself. He was going against everything that he had learned in law school about keeping calm. But this man certainly knew how to push him over the edge. 

"I'm warning you Harry Styles. Stay away from him." Micah said a little louder. Harry raised his eyebrows in disbelief. "I know your kind. I'm certainly not going to allow for you to go any further with what you have planned."

Harry looked at him with confusion again. "My kind? And what are my kind if I might ask Mr. Evergreen?" Harry said regaining his composure again.

"The rich pricks who go after pretty boys like Louis. The ones who think that they could have anything they want just because they have money. The ones who are just looking for a pretty arse to sink into." Micah spat out angrily. His words made Harry lose his composure again. They also sort of stung. 

"I would never disrespect Louis like that. He is simply my intern. Nothing else." Harry said trying to defend his honor. But, Micah laughed at his words again.

"Please. Don't try to convince me Styles. I know you want Louis." He said as he moved down the stairs to get closer to the older man. Harry didn't move an inch. "But you're not gonna have him. Not now. Not ever." Micah said, turning around and climbing back up the stairs, and disappearing before Harry could say anything else. 

Not now. Not ever.

Those words were on replay on Harry's mind as he made his way down the stairs and out the door. His car was still there, thankfully, but he just couldn't find it in himself to climb on. 

He wanted to scream. To cry. To punch a wall. To just let out all the emotion that had built up in the last few minutes. His head hurt from so much thinking. His hands hurt from so much clenching and unclenching. 

But most importantly, his heart hurt. 

From so much Louis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. I'm sorry to inform you that I'm taking a hiatus from writing this story. I've grown to not like it. And it's also a bit tiring. :( again so so sorry. 
> 
>  
> 
> Lol JK ;p 
> 
>  
> 
> Did you guys really think I was being serious! This story is my baby and I love writing it!   
> I hope you guys are enjoying reading it. 
> 
>  
> 
> ;) x. See ya next update!


	18. Chapter Eighteen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super sorry for not updating sooner! :( 
> 
> Super long end note! You have been warned!
> 
> Enjoy! ;) x.

"Be sure to call me when you get there. Alright?" Jay said before leaning in to kiss Louis in the cheek. 

"Come on. You're acting like if I'm going halfway around the world." Louis said as he wiped off the excess saliva that she had left. Jay sighed as she continued to pat his shoulders. 

"I know. I know. It's just... I missed having you around, Boo." She said with teary eyes. It was the truth. The flat seemed so cold and lonely with neither of her children to keep her company. 

"Mum. You'll be fine. I'll continue to visit you. Okay?" He told her hoping that she wouldn't get as emotional as she had when he first left. He didn't want to have to repeat the unnecessary outburst. One was enough. 

A knock came on the door, right when Jay was helping Louis put on his beanie. The day had turned bitter cold. A massive difference from what it was like just yesterday. 

Louis made his way over towards the small hallway to answer it. Micah stood there in a dark red flannel jacket. He smiled at Louis who smiled back brightly. 

"Ready to go?" Micah questioned after a small peck on Louis' lips. Louis nodded as he led him inside to go say hello to Jay.

"Good evening Jay." Micah said, stepping forward and giving her left cheek a kiss. Jay smiled at him, while giving him a one sided hug. 

"Good evening sweetheart. Is it still cold outside?" She questioned while she looked out the living room window. Everything seemed at a standstill. No one was outside anymore. The sun was in the beginning stages of setting, and people were probably too comfortable in their own homes to want to face the cold. 

"Unfortunately, yes. The news did say that there was a cold front coming in tonight." Micah said as he walked over to the window to stand next to her. He also gazed outside. Taking in the lonely streets. 

"Well, let's go before mother nature decides to get worse." Louis said from behind them. He was finishing putting on his dark gray gloves. Once he was finished with that, he slipped on his black coat. The Burberry black coat that Harry had given him to be exact. 

Micah took notice of the expensive item and immediately frowned. His mind went over the argument he had with the rich man yesterday night and he couldn't help but feel his blood boil. 

"Where's your other jacket?" He asked bitterly at Louis, who only glanced up at him for a split second, before looking down at his phone again. 

"I'm leaving that one here." Louis said simply as he continued typing away on the phone. The brand new expensive phone that Harry Styles had gifted him. 

"Why?" Micah asked again, a little louder than before. "It's a perfectly good jacket. I don't understand why you need to wear this one." 

Louis looked over at him and twisted his mouth in annoyance. He really hated when Micah started to act possessively over him, and he had done just that, all weekend. He had blown it off or ignored it before, but now, he was getting really upset.

"I don't want to wear that one, Micah. I want to wear this one. Understood?" He said making sure that his words dripped with all the annoyance he was feeling. Maybe that way, his point would become clear to Micah. 

But his words did just the opposite. Micah was seething at that point. Breathing heavily as he glared at his tiny boyfriend. Sometimes Louis was adorable, lovable, and just plain cute. But, other times, he was frustrating, annoying, and enraging. This was that time. 

Jay noticed the small stare down that seemed to be going on with the couple, and she shifted on her feet nervously. She had always hated altercations. This instance wasn't any different. So, she stepped forward, and placed a hand on Micah's shoulder. 

"Micah, sweetie, I think Louis should wear this jacket. You yourself said how cold it is outside. We don't want him getting sick now do we?" She said softly. Micah was about to protest again but she cut him off. "Besides the other jacket is a bit dirty. I'll wash it for Louis, and he'll take it when he comes to visit again." 

Louis was about to interfere and express that he didn't want to come visit anytime soon, but he held his tongue. He was aware of what Jay was trying to do. So he simply nodded and smiled at her. 

"Fine. Let's go then." Micah said as he picked up Louis' bag from the floor, he kissed Jay on the cheek again, before making his way outside. Louis smiled in triumph. He always had his way. 

"Alright then Mum. I'll see you soon." He said giving her a big hug. Jay hugged him a lot tighter than what was expected in return. 

"Call me." She said once again before letting him go. Louis nodded as he made his way over towards the door. He gave Jay one last smile, and then he was gone.

Micah was leaning outside the apartment, against the wall. His arms were crossed on his chest, while Louis' rucksack hanged from one of his shoulders. He looked very handsome but one look at his face, had Louis frowning. 

His mouth was set in a deep pout and his eyes were staring coldly up ahead. He was still mad. 

"Alright then. Let's go." Louis said, completely ignoring Micah's anger. He looked over at Louis and was about to express his emotions at him, when footsteps came from the stairs, interrupting him. They both looked over, to see who was coming. 

It was a heavyset woman with short gray hair. She had a silver pot in her aging hands. Her dark brown eyes were fixed at the floor, but once she glanced up and saw Louis, she gave a small smile. 

"Good evening Louis." The woman said as Louis returned the small smile. 

"Good evening Conchita. I'm surprised to see you here." He said a little nervously. Something that made Micah, raise an eyebrow in curiosity. 

"You shouldn't. I did tell you that I was coming over to visit Jay. Remember?" She said giving him a knowing smirk. Louis nodded as he gave out a louder than needed chuckle. 

"Yes well. It was nice seeing you Conchita, but I have to rush." Louis said a bit shakily. Micah looked at him and cleared his throat expectantly. The woman identified as Conchita looked up at him and gave him a small smile. One that he returned. 

"Hello there. I'm Conchita Bailey." She reached out a hand towards Micah to take, and he gladly shook it. 

"Micah Evergreen. Louis' boyfriend." He said cheerily. Conchita noted when Louis froze at Micah's words. She curiously frowned but kept her words to herself.

"Nice to meet you, Micah." She said sweetly to the younger man. He still smiled at her while Louis impatiently tapped his foot. 

"Well like I said, we do have to get going." He said quickly. Conchita only nodded but kept her gaze trained on Micah. Jay never mentioned that Louis had a boyfriend. It came as a surprise to her. 

What surprised her the most, was the way that Louis tried to hide him away from her. Almost as if he had been caught doing something wrong. Something that troubled Conchita. 

"Alright. I'll let you two go. I'll see you tomorrow Louis." She said as he started to drag Micah by his arm. Louis froze once again but quickly recovered. 

"Bye Conchita." Louis said through gritted teeth, not bothering to look back. Micah was hot on his trail, feeling the questions, that he wanted to ask, start bubbling up in his stomach.

Finally when they were both outside in the bitter cold autumn air, Louis let out the breath he had been holding in since the conversation upstairs with the older woman. He started walking the familiar path over towards the tube, but Micah's words slowed him down. 

"Who was that?" He curiously asked as he looked down at the younger boy. Louis kept his eyes glued on the grimy sidewalk. 

"No one of importance." He said cheerily as he hooked an arm around Micah's, hoping that the show of affection would distract him. It did but not for too long. 

"She seemed like someone important." Micah said a little more pressing. "She knows Jay." 

"Yes. Her and her sister live upstairs from us. My mum and them have been great friends for many years." Louis explained, with a hint of finality to his voice. Micah nodded and remained quiet for the rest of their way. Louis sighed in relief when they climbed on the tube, and Micah hadn't asked any questions. But, that relief was short lived, when Micah looked over towards him with curiosity.

"What did she mean when she said she would see you tomorrow?" He asked. Louis looked up at him and sighed in annoyance. 

"Nothing. She works for Mr. Styles in his home." He said as he leaned away from where he was snuggled up by Micah's side. The older boy frowned at that. 

"I still don't understand why you have to go to his house you know." He said a little acidly. "I don't trust him." His words made Louis scoff. 

"Yeah. Okay. We're not having this discussion over again. I know Mr. Styles. You don't. Alright?" He snapped making Micah nod, albeit forcefully. 

And that was that. 

Micah wanted to tell him that he did know who Harry Styles was. That he knew exactly what kind of manipulative rich prick Louis was dealing with. 

But he kept quiet. He hadn't told Louis of the small altercation he had with the man last night. 

He wasn't about to allow Harry Styles to come in between of his perfectly happy relationship with Louis. But he couldn't help the small nagging in the back of his head, that maybe, he already had.

He pushed all of the negative thoughts away, as him and Louis made their way over to Northumberland House, after exiting the tube. 

They talked lively, on their way there. Their previous argument having apparently dissipated into the chilled air. Something that made Micah, really happy. 

The happy time between the couple was cut short, though, once they reached the tall white building. They made their way quietly inside. Not a lot of students sat out, only a few. No surprise there, since classes resumed tomorrow. 

Their trek up the stairs was a quiet one as well. Both were starting to feel the small gnawing pain of having to be separated from one another. It got to the point where Louis held on tightly to Micah's hand. 

When they reached the familiar dorm door, Micah stopped him from opening the door, and turned him around to give him a long kiss. No movement ensued. It was just a form of touching. Of knowing that Louis was still there with him. 

After a couple of seconds, Louis pulled away, caressing Micah's face quietly, as they both stared at each other. Trying to drink in their features for memory. 

"I'm gonna miss seeing you everyday." Micah said longingly. Louis sadly smiled at him and nodded. "Me too." 

They remained embraced for what seemed like hours, until an unpleasant voice came from their right, startling them both.

"There's dorms for a reason." It was Aiden Grimshaw. Louis rolled his eyes at him, but Micah frowned. 

"And you are?" He questioned darkly. Louis curled in himself a little, at Micah's menacing tone, but Aiden seemed unfazed.

"None of your business. I'd suggest you and twinky worry more about privacy, than who I am." And with those sneering words, he was gone. Louis huffed a little at the unwanted nickname but Micah seemed like he was ready to go after him. 

"Is everyone around here that obnoxious?" He sincerely questioned. Louis rolled his eyes, still a little irked at Aiden's words, but gave out a little chuckle nonetheless. 

"No. It's just Grimshaw. He's the only one who nobody likes." He said a little angrily. Micah laughed above him and tightened his arm on Louis' shoulders. 

"Well. Make sure that Grimshaw understands that you have a man to defend you now." He said proudly, making Louis chuckle. 

"I certainly will." He said before leaning forward, and connecting their lips in a searing kiss. The kiss turned into a full on snog, that lasted for a few minutes and made Louis weak to the knees. Finally after some necessary need for oxygen, Louis pulled away and smiled up at Micah.

"I'll miss you." He said softly, and in return, Micah hugged him tightly, breathing in the younger boy for a few more seconds. 

"I'll miss you too, my LouBear." He said quietly, making Louis' heart clench inside his chest a little. 

After a few more minutes of deliberation, Louis was the one to pull away for good. Micah understood as he quietly nodded giving him one last kiss on the forehead. With that, Louis unlocked the dorm, and stepped inside, saying one last goodbye to Micah. 

Once inside the dorm, he sighed loudly, leaning against the door. The departure had hurt more than anything, but he had to push feelings aside, and get his head back in the game again. 

He looked around, noticing that Perrie had done some cleaning, before leaving. She had texted Louis on Saturday morning, stating that she was gonna visit her father for the weekend as well. She said that she would return tomorrow afternoon, giving Louis some needed alone time. 

After placing his dirty clothes on the hamper and returning his books into his rucksack, he sat on Perrie's desk. It had her desktop computer, while Louis' had nothing. Perrie was kind enough to let him use it, stating that she had nothing to hide from him. 

He quickly logged on, and made his way over to the safari icon. There he started to type the name that had been nagging at the back of his head, all weekend long. 

'Annika Westwood'

Many pages popped up. The majority of them were from magazine and newspaper articles. Others were from media websites that always blew stuff out of proportion. He ignored all of them and made his way over to the images tab. 

It didn't surprise him to see a very beautiful woman staring right back at him. She met all the requirements that he had been expecting. Shiny pearly smile. Wide friendly eyes. Beautiful long red hair. Perfect skin complexion. Even all of her attires screamed wealthy. 

He scrolled for a while down the page. He noted that she had curly hair, that seemed wild and untamed in some pictures, but in others, it seemed perfectly shiny and well put together. She certainly did fit to date Harry Styles. 

A picture caught his eye immediately once he saw it. It was smaller than the others but he could recognize the man who was next to her immediately. He clicked on it and the picture was blurry, but he still could see the emotion nonetheless. 

It was Harry and Annika walking out from what appeared to be a restaurant. They were casually dressed in pastel colors. Matching. He had an arm draped around her shoulders, and she had one around his waist. They were both smiling at each other, seemingly in their own world. Even if it was just a picture, Louis could feel the love that Harry was showing towards her. 

He angrily exited the picture and started typing 'Harry Styles' along with Annika's name. He clicked enter and immediately the computer screen was inundated with pictures of the couple. 

They were widely varied. From candids of them walking around London, to some of them in important events, dressed up in matching colors. From the early stages of their relationship, when Harry had unruly curly hair in a swept fringe, to the ones from their last months together when his hair was up in a quiff. 

In all of them, he had the same dazzling smile. Always directed at her. To Louis' surprise so did she. The love was evident in their eyes. Which made him question even more, why on earth would she break off their engagement.

He decided to answer his own lingering questions, by going on some of the media websites. Some of the stuff he read was preposterous, and others seemed factual, but they had no clear source behind them. 

He located a link to an article, from their last days together. It was of them at the London Fashion Week. They both were smiling. Annika at the camera with her left hand raised so that the paparazzi could capture the precious gem on her ring finger. Harry was smiling down at her with his arm wrapped around her waist. The adoration in his eyes was so evident. 

It was sickening. 

Louis could feel the anger grow at the red head, who was at Harry's side. He could also feel the boiling jealousy that was cooking at the pit of his stomach. 

He resented the woman. He resented her for not appreciating what she had, when she had it. He resented her for hurting Harry. For leading him on. She didn't deserve him. 

But he did. 

And he would make sure of that. Louis would appreciate what he had with Harry. If something did happen. 

The plan wasn't going to be stopped. Louis had to make sure that Harry Styles would fall hopelessly and desperately in love with him. Him, and only him. 

For that, he had to eliminate all of the rocks standing in his way. Annika was the first one. He had to know why she was trying to get back in his life. What was her reasons? Why now? 

He went over to her website. She worked at her grandmother's fashion house. No surprise there. He found her contact information and immediately sent her an email, feigning to be Harry's secretary. In the message he expressed that Harry was interested in meeting with her. After the fake message he placed his phone number for her to call, and sent it. He leaned back on his chair contently. 

Everything would go according to plan. 

He would make sure of that.

*

"Is that everything Mr. Styles?" Louis asked a little sultry. Harry nodded without looking up from his laptop. 

"Yes Louis. Thank you." He dismissed him and Louis sighed as he walked back to the leather seats in the center of the study. His homework was sprawled out in front of him and he looked at it with a scowl. 

Apparently his plans weren't going so smoothly. 

He had arrived to the Styles Mansion with a wide smile and with his tightest clothes. He had worked especially hard on his fringe and had even worn his black framed glasses, going for the seductive school boy look. He looked hot, and he knew. Harry wouldn't be able to resist him.

But, he was wrong. 

Harry hadn't spared him a second glance since he had gotten there. He had been sitting on his desk, just typing away on his computer. Louis had accentuated his are and hips as much as he could every single time that he got up to walk over to Harry, but nothing was working. The older man just wasn't interested in anything Louis was offering today. 

It frustrated Louis to no avail. He didn't know what he had done to receive Harry's cold shoulder. 

He was always so caring and thoughtful with Louis. Always giving him a warm smile. Always staring at him, with a soft gaze. Louis always felt so amazing at his caring gestures. And quite frankly, he missed them like crazy. 

Maybe he had angered Harry when he had walked in on him and Nick, Thursday afternoon. Maybe he had hurt Harry when he had refused to call him by his first name anymore. Louis quickly dismissed that idea. Harry had seemed unfazed when Louis had walked in, calling him Mr. Styles instead of Harry. 

Louis had even expected an apology from Harry, pleading for him to excuse him from his vulgar actions with Nick. But that didn't come either. Which meant that it wasn't that either. 

Whatever it was. It was driving Louis crazy. He was starting to get angry and hurt. Two emotions with which he wasn't interested in mixing with. 

Harry's deep voice brought him out of his reverie. He looked up slowly, deciding that if Harry was gonna give him the cold shoulder, he would do the same.

Two could play that game. 

"Can you please bring me a blackberry tea?" Questioned Harry with a shaky voice, even if his face remained stuck in its emotionless state. Louis nodded without a word, and made his way out of the study.

When the door was finally shut, Harry couldn't help the loud sigh that he gave out as he slammed his fists repeatedly at the desk, causing both computers on top of it, to shake. He groaned in annoyance. At himself. At his stupid demeanor. 

He saw how excited Louis had been when he had gotten there a couple of hours ago. He noticed how exceptionally sinful Louis appeared today, if the tent in front of his trousers wasn't a dead give away. 

He also saw how hurt and dejected Louis looked whenever he brushed off his attempts at conversation. Slowly he could see how all of his excitement wore off completely. 

It was all of Harry's fault. And for that he hated himself. He hated himself for making the beautiful smile to disappear from Louis' face. For taking away the twinkle from his eyes. 

But he had to. Louis wasn't his to take. Micah Evergreen had made sure of drilling that into his head. 

Harry was Louis' boss. Nothing else. 

The thought alone, made Harry lose his breath, and double over in pain. Because whether he liked it or not, Louis had already made himself a deep hole inside of his heart, and he was sure that there was no way he could get him out of there. 

A soft knock came on the door, interrupting his self loathing. He was aware that it wasn't Louis. So he quickly composed himself and signaled for whoever it was to come in. 

The now blonde Gemma, walked in. She had raised eyebrows as she walked over to the chairs in front of Harry's desk. He let out a breath as his hard façade immediately fell. Gemma quickly noticed. 

"Does Louis' sad face in the kitchen have anything to do with your pity party in here?" She questioned as she took a seat. Harry scowled at her but groaned. He had made Louis sad. Now he really felt like a dumb arse. 

"I'm gonna take that as a yes." She said as she leaned back against the chair, crossing her arms on her chest. 

"What do you want me to say? That I'm a knob?" Harry asked angrily. Gemma clicked her tongue and shook her head. 

"Maybe that you're a dolt, but hey choose whatever you want." She said a bit jokingly. That made the frown between Harry's eyebrows to deepen. He was genuinely hurting at the moment, and Gemma seemed to be poking fun at him.

"Get out if you're gonna act like this." He said a bit menacingly. Gemma rolled her eyes as she leaned forward placing both of her hands on the wooden desk. 

"Come on H! Whatever it is that has you so worked up, you can fix it. It obviously all relies on you." She said as she signaled towards the door, meaning Louis. 

"It's not that simple." He explained softly. "He's got a boyfriend." 

Gemma snorted at that. Harry looked up at her with a raised eyebrow. "He's got a boyfriend, yet he comes here in the tightest clothes in his closet. That's got to be the worst relationship in the world." She said. 

"What do his clothes have to do with his?" Harry questioned curiously. Gemma gave out a small chuckle in disbelief. 

"Come on Hazza! You can't tell me that you don't notice that all that is for you." She said with a smile. "Why else would you wear clothes like those to your job, if it wasn't to seduce your boss?" 

Harry took in her words carefully and couldn't help but brighten at the prospect of Louis actually trying to get his attention. "He likes you back Harry. Why else would he try to get your attention if he didn't?" 

At that point Harry was giving out a wide smile, dimples out. Gemma was right. It was obvious. 

Still, Micah's words remained at the back of his head like a mocking reminder. 

"No. But what about Micah?" Harry said frustratingly, making Gemma frown.

"Is that supposed to be his boyfriend?" She asked. Harry nodded. 

"Yeah. When I went to leave Conchita to her flat at Hackney Saturday night, I ran into him. Louis' mum lives there, and apparently he does too." Harry explained as best he could. "He started insulting me saying that all I wanted to do was to get in Louis' pants. He threatened for me to stay away from him, because Louis was his and he wasn't up for grabs." 

Gemma scoffed at that as she rolled her eyes. "To me that doesn't sound like a boyfriend. It just sounds like a possessive freak. Besides, if Louis has never mentioned him, do you really think that he's important?" 

That made Harry think. In all honesty, Louis never did mention Micah at all. And if he was here wearing tight clothes for him and not for Micah, well that only meant that Gemma's speculations had to be correct. 

"I suppose you're right." He said softly, as he stared out the window. Gemma scoffed in front of him as she flipped her hair. 

"Correction. I'm always right." She said cockily. That made Harry chuckle.

"Apparently not about your hair." He said as he signaled at the drastic change that had occurred over the weekend. 

"Yeah okay. We're discussing you not me. Besides I look fabulous and you know it." She said as she caressed her tips. Harry couldn't help but nod. She did look quite good if he was honest. Blonde seemed to suit her. 

"Now you have to get up and go apologize to Louis for being such an arsehole." Gemma said in a scolding tone. Harry immediately nodded but at that moment the door opened revealing a hard faced Louis. 

"Hey Louis." Gemma said as she stood up to hug him. Louis smiled momentarily as he greeted her back. "I'll leave you two alone." She said before walking out and closing the door behind her. 

Louis remained quiet as he placed the small tray in front of Harry, making no eye contact with him whatsoever. That frustrated Harry. He wanted to talk to the younger boy, he just didn't know how. 

"Louis, I--" He was quickly cut off by the ringing of Louis' phone on the coffee table. He quickly rushed over to it to glance at the caller ID. 

"Excuse me Mr. Styles, I need to take this." And with that he was once again out the door. Leaving a frustrated Harry behind with a blackberry tea, that he didn't actually want. 

Louis rushed out the front door, not wanting anyone to hear his phone conversation. Some maids here didn't seem trustworthy. 

"Hello?" He answered once he was outside out of anyone's earshot. A woman's voice quickly greeted him back. 

"Hi yes. Is this Louis Tomlinson? Harry's secretary?" The woman cheerily asked. 

And really, Louis couldn't miss her voice. 

Annika Westwood.

"Yes it is. Are you Ms. Westwood?" He asked in fake sweetness. The woman seemed too excited to notice. 

"Yes I am. I'm calling because I just saw your email, and well, I wanted to schedule a meet up with Harry." She said a little coyly. That cause Louis, to roll his eyes. 

"Of course. A meet up would be lovely." Louis said. His voice matching nothing to what he was feeling. Thankfully he had received good training in his acting classes back in school.

"Alright. Should I go to his house tomorrow?" She questioned quickly. Louis shook his head. 

"No. No. Mr. Styles prefers somewhere else. A restaurant perhaps?" He said quickly. If Annika showed up to the mansion, he was done for. 

"Alright. I could do that. How does he feel about Kensington Place tomorrow at 2? Would that be okay?" She questioned. 

"That'd be perfect Ms. Westwood." He said as he remembered the place and time. 

"Okay. Thank you Louis. Please let him know that I look forward to seeing him." She said with hope dripping from her every word. Louis rolled his eyes. 

"Of course Ms. Westwood. I will." He said before ending the phone call. 

He sighed in contentment as he looked outside into the neighborhood of Hampstead. 

All that hope that Annika was probably feeling at that moment, he would make sure to terminate it completely. Nothing would get in the way of getting what he wanted. 

Poor old Annika Westwood, didn't know what was coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god! 
> 
> The last time I came on here, I had 2400 hits. I now have a little over 3100! How is that possible?!
> 
> Massive thank you to everyone who takes the time to read this. It's by far my favorite thing to do. To write for you guys! 
> 
> Huge I love you to my loyal readers and commentors and kudoers! You guys rock! Seeing all your comments make me feel so happy! They also help this fanfic to continue. 
> 
> A big I Love you and thank you to YenssyAyala for sharing my fanfic with her Tumblr people. You're probably the reason why I have so many hits! Thank you so, so, so, much! 
> 
> Oh, and sorry about scaring some of you last chapter! Lol my sense of humor is a bit dry. ;)
> 
> To the new readers: Hey! I'm Isabella and I like to write Fanfics. Am I any good? 
> 
> Back to the story, I picture Annika as Rachelle Lefevre. Google her! 
> 
> See ya next update! ;) x.


	19. Chapter Nineteen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! ;) x.

"Thank you Andrew." Louis said to the old man as he helped him step out of the car.

Andrew bowed his head in a respective manner and gave Louis a small smile. "No need Mr. Tomlinson." 

After a quick goodbye, Louis rushed over across the street, to the Northumberland House, with Andrew's watching gaze on his back. The chauffeur made sure that the young boy made it inside the building safely, before he climbed on the car and sped off. Just like Harry had advised him to.

Louis made his way up the stairs with a, smug grin transfixed on his face. It turned out that Harry had actually felt horrible for acting as coldly as he did. He had apologized to Louis profusely, when the boy had gone back inside, after his call with Annika Westwood. 

He had asked for Louis to forgive his bad mood, stating that he was just exhausted over never ending paperwork, on the construction of his new building. Louis had only nodded, but still played the hurt card. Something that left Harry saddened and angry at himself. 

Louis knew that Harry was lying. Unbeknownst to the older man, Louis had overheard the conversation that he had with Gemma, when he went to get the tea for him. 

He had heard everything. It surprised him that Harry already knew so much about his life. About Micah's life. It only meant that Harry cared. And he cared deeply. 

But it also troubled Louis, that Micah had an argument with Harry, and hadn't even told him anything about it. 

It made sense now, why he was acting so incredibly possessive. The argument with Harry probably wasn't an enjoyable one. Louis knew how overzealous Micah could get. And so far, he had also seen the temper, that Harry was able to exude. 

What troubled Louis the most, though, was what Micah had told Harry. He had told him that they were dating. Planting the seed of doubt inside of Harry's head. 

Louis needed to get rid of that doubt. As soon as possible. Even if he loved Micah with all of his heart, he wasn't about to allow him to ruin, what he was working on with so much fervor. 

With all these thoughts, swirling about in his head, he made his way over to his dorm. When he unlocked the door, he wasn't surprised to find Perrie there, on her bed with several books sprawled in front of her. 

She looked up at him and gave him a wide smile. He smiled back at her, noting that she was wearing her rare reading glasses. She never wore them, always opting for her contacts.

"Hey Lou. How was your weekend?" She asked cheerfully. Louis walked over towards her and placed a kiss on her cheek before answering. 

"It was nice. Getting to spend the time with my mum was nice." He concluded. Perrie gave him a small smile in return as he started to make himself comfortable, changing from his ridiculously tight clothes, into a pair of black joggers and a fleece t-shirt. 

"Well, that's great. I also had a fantastic time with my father." She said with a gleeful tone. Louis rolled his eyes when he was giving his back at her. He wasn't ready to hear her adventures, but he still gave her a fake smile and urged her to go on once he sat on his bed facing her. 

Because that's what best friends do. 

"That's wonderful Pezza!" He exclaimed in fake wonderment, but Perrie never seemed to notice. Because she continued talking away. 

"I know. He also showed me around the hospital, where he's gonna train his new interns." She explained. Louis nodded as he unlocked his phone, not really paying attention to her. He was hoping that maybe she would take the hint and drop the conversation. 

Unfortunately, for him, Perrie was just a very talkative person. 

"Can you believe that they're gonna finally offer a medical study program at St. Leonard's! That's been my father's dream since he started working there." She said with a wide smile as she looked out the window, into the streets down below. Louis rolled his eyes but she wasn't looking.

Now he understood why she was so interested in talking about what she had done with her dad so much. Perrie was planning on becoming a medical professional as well. That had been her dream ever since she was a little girl. That's why she talked so highly about her father. Dr. Edwards was very renown. An expert in his field. 

"Yeah. I already knew about the study program." Said Louis as he went on his school e-mail. Perrie looked at him with furrowed eyebrows. 

"You did?" She questioned in curiosity. "Would you mind me asking, how?" 

Louis nodded as he started typing out a message to the two professors he had on Tuesdays. "You remember Micah?" He questioned as he continued typing away. If he had been looking at Perrie, he might've noticed the sudden blush that adorned her cheeks at the mention of the older boy's name. 

"I do." She said, clearing her throat a little, trying to mask how flustered she had gotten. She really needed to control her emotions. 

"Well, he got hired as an intern there. Also, he got offered the registration into the medical study program. All thanks to your father." He said, once he was finished writing the emails. He finally looked up at Perrie who had a wide smile on her face. 

"So, he's interested in medicine?" She asked. The dreamy look only grew once Louis nodded. That's when he finally took notice of her facial expression when talking about Micah. 

She looked like a hot and bothered, school girl, who was discussing her crush. 

Immediately, Louis' face hardened. He mentally slapped himself for not noticing earlier. It was clear as day that Perrie had taken a liking for Micah. 

His Micah. 

"Yeah. He is." He spat out through gritted teeth, but Perrie took no notice of his sudden change in mood. She was still staring dreamily at nothing. 

"Well, I think that's wonderful. He seems like a great guy. I'm sure he'll be a fantastic doctor." She stated, once she broke out of her love dazed reverie. 

Louis couldn't help but nod in agreement. Micah had always wanted to become a doctor, not only for the pay, but for the feeling of getting to help people. 

"I'll probably run into him. My father signed me up in the registration as well. The LSE took it as an extracurricular activity. I hope we can become friends." She said coyly as she looked at the floor. 

By that point, Louis was sure he was seeing red. But, he remained quiet. The fewer the people knew about his clandestine relationship with Micah, the better. Not only was Perrie a friend of his, she was a personal friend of Harry's. 

He couldn't afford to have any loose ends in his plans at all. Even if that meant, almost rupturing an artery, in the jealousy he felt over Perrie liking Micah. 

Still, in his mind, he couldn't help but smirk. Because Micah wanted him not Perrie. And even if the older boy identified as bisexual, Louis knew that he could make him stay gay for the rest of his life. 

Even Perrie's millions could not beat his natural beauty. 

"That's great." Louis finally added after a long pause. Perrie hadn't seemed to notice. Too enthralled in her own thoughts. She only nodded in return, giving him a warm smile. 

The rest of the night was spent in silence. Apart from the TV which remained on, as the two friends went on to do their own things. Perrie went back to her homework, while Louis went back to his phone. He was ahead on his classes. He didn't need to do any homework. 

After they both showered and said their good night's, Perrie turned off the lamps as they crawled into their beds. She was knackered and was out in a matter of a few minutes, but Louis remained on his phone, quietly typing away. 

He went over the specific routes to take to Kensington Place for tomorrow's meeting with Annika Westwood. 

Everything had to go according to plan.

*

"Lou. Wake up." Perrie's voice awoke him the next morning. Louis squirmed and twisted at the rude awakening at such an ungodly hour. 

"Come on Lou. Not this again." She said as she continued to nudge him. But it was to no avail.

"Stop. I don't have classes today." He stated. That made Perrie to stop pushing him and to stare at him curiously. 

"What do you mean?" She asked. Louis groggily sat up as he tried to rub the sleep out of his eyes. One look at his phone and he sighed realizing that it was just past seven. 

"I don't know. I received an email yesterday stating that there would be no classes." He said. That made Perrie frown. 

"So both your classes decided to cancel on the exact same day?" She questioned incredulously. Louis only nodded in return as he began to feel the sleep leaving his body. 

Perrie wasn't believing any of it, but Louis did have stellar grades, and she was already running late. "Alright. If you say so. I have to get going." She stated as she moved on about, checking if she wasn't forgetting anything of importance. When she had her hand on the handle, ready to leave, Louis' voice from behind, stopped her.

"I was thinking of going and buying some groceries. Since we are running low. Do you think that I could borrow the Macan?" He questioned sweetly. Perrie frowned a little but she did agree that there wasn't much food left of theirs in the communal kitchen.

"Of course. The keys are in my closet. And the grocery list is in there as well." She said with a smile. After a final wave goodbye, she was out the door. Leaving Louis behind with a smirk. 

He had lied about the professors cancelling classes. Yesterday night, when he had been sending emails, it had been to send out fake excuses of feeling under the weather, so he wouldn't attend. Both professors had gladly excused him, stating that he should take all the time he needed. 

Being an intelligent and dedicated student had its perks. 

His real plans were, to go out to the fashion houses in central London, and buy a specific outfit for the afternoon's lunch. He wasn't about to go in his ratty old worn out clothes to a fancy place with a granddaughter of a fashion designer. 

He was smarter than that. 

That's why, after taking a long and refreshing hot shower, he made his way into Perrie's closet in just his pants. 

He easily found the keys to the Macan, as well as the grocery list that Perrie had mentioned. There was a jar in there labeled 'Grocery Money' but he ignored it.

Perrie had a special box buried deep in her closet. She had placed it there when they had moved into the dorm, back in September. She thought that Louis hadn't seen her put it there, but she underestimated his keen eyes. 

When he found the box, buried behind a couple of makeup cases, he screamed in utter joy. He pulled it out and placed it at his feet. The box was metallic, and was a bit heavy, but he couldn't find it in his mind to care. 

When he lifted the lid, he couldn't help but gasp in delight. Inside the box, were all of Perrie's credit and debit cards. Platinum edition. Golden edition, and Louis' favorite. The black signature card with no spending limit. 

He immediately grabbed that one and held it in his hands as if it were a precious stone. He still didn't understand why Perrie didn't use any of these. In her wallet she only carried one, which she deemed for emergencies only. He always scoffed at that. She sure didn't know how to appreciate what she had to the fullest. 

A voice in the back of his mind started to nag him. It was the moral of his conscience telling him that this was wrong. What he was doing was wrong. That stealing from the girl who considered them best friends, was certainly not a correct decision. 

But another voice, in the dark side of his brain started to contradict everything. That it was fine. As long as Perrie didn't know about it. 

Besides, "She's trying to steal my man, I'll steal her money." 

And with those encouraging words, he felt no guilt as he closed the box and placed it where he found it, walking out of the closet with the black card. 

He quickly changed into comfortable clothes, and rushed out the door when the clock on the nightstand hit 9.

*

"How about these Mr. Tomlinson?" The salesman identified as Carl, questioned, as he placed another shoe box in front of Louis. Adding to the stack that was building there. 

Louis felt like he was in heaven. In his natural habitat. Looking around the store of Harvey Nichols, he couldn't help but sigh. He was surrounded by Italian leather and expensive taste. This was the place he belonged in. 

He opened the box that had Givenchy written on the top, and immediately nodded when he saw the sleek black shoe. 

"They just arrived a week ago. They went on display two days ago." Carl explained. "They're the new Richelieu black stud leather oxfords." 

Louis only nodded with wide eyes. The shoe was so beautiful, he could've cried. 

"They'd go perfect with what you're wearing sir." Carl complimented with a huge smile. Louis looked at the shoes and resisted to roll his eyes. He knew that the man was just trying to make a sale, but looking down at his attire, he couldn't help but nod in agreement.

He had gone to Burberry before coming to Harvey Nichols. He had splurged in several knit sweaters, polos, and a couple of trousers. He had decided to wear a teal blue wool cashmere Aran sweater, along with some slim fit, black cotton chinos, that hugged his bum in the most perfect way. 

"You're right. They would." Louis agreed as he observed his attire, now completed with the black shoes. "Alright Carl. Ring these up for me. No bags please. I'll wear them out." Louis said as he handed the older man the black card. He widened his eyes in amazement at the expensive piece if plastic but quickly nodded. 

"Make sure to add a couple of socks in the purchase, from Fossil. Oh and give yourself a good tip." Louis added before the man could rush over to the cash register. The man smiled widely and shook Louis' hand harder than necessary. 

"Of course. Thank you so much Mr. Tomlinson." He said before rushing off to complete the buy. Louis rolled his eyes but quickly smiled when he took in his appearance again. 

He looked good. Annika Westwood wouldn't stand a chance when she saw him. 

Carl returned with the small bag, that held the packet of socks from Fossil, along with the receipt and the black card. Louis thanked him and left after a final farewell from the old man.

*

The clock on the Macan's dashboard read 2:07 when Louis pulled up into a parking space in front of Kensington Place. The skies outside had taken a dark grey aspect, signaling a sure chance of rain for the night. 

Louis fixed his fringe, using his iPhone's front camera, before stepping out into the chilly November air. 

The restaurant didn't seem to be so full at the time. It was normal. Lunch hour had just ended. 

After locking the Macan, he walked over towards the restaurant. A determined place on his steps. When he reached the door, he couldn't help but let his mouth water, at the smell of seafood cuisine. 

A young blonde girl received him with a small smile. She looked bored out of her mind, and really, Louis couldn't blame her.   
"I'm here for Annika Westwood." He added brightly. The girl nodded as she looked down at her reservation list. 

"Ms. Westwood has been expecting you for a while. Follow me this way." She said in a monotonous voice. Louis couldn't help but roll his eyes. Annika had been there for a while, even if they had agreed on a 2 o'clock meeting. She sure didn't know how to hide her excitement. 

Louis followed the girl around the dining room. There was a few people in there. Not as many as Louis had initially expected. That's what allowed him to spot out Annika before the girl could signal to her. 

She sat with her back towards them, but Louis couldn't miss the head of curly red hair. It seemed like she had tried in keeping it all in place. Not one curl looked in disarray. Louis couldn't help but silently snort. 

"I see her. I'll take it from here." He said, stopping the girl from going any further. She sighed but nodded before going back to where she came from. Louis smiled in happiness. He know had the element of surprise. 

He walked quietly over towards the table where Annika sat. He could feel her nerves from where he stood. She continued to run a shaky hand through her hair, looking out through the windows, in hopes of spotting Harry. 

Poor Annika. 

He made his way over to the seat in front of her and pulled it out, startling her from her thoughts. She looked up with a wide smile, but it quickly disappeared, when she noticed that it wasn't Harry. 

He sat down with a smirk playing on his lips as Annika's frown grew. She looked around trying to see if somehow, Louis was linked to Harry, but when she saw no signs of the older man, she looked over towards Louis with a raised eyebrow. 

"I'm sorry. Did you need something?" She questioned as calmly as possible. Louis glanced up at her as he drank from the water glass that was there, complementary from the restaurant. 

"No. Did you?" He asked calmly. The smirk never leaving his lips, as he saw Annika's confusion, grow. 

"I hope you do realize that this table is taken." She said, a little more firmer than before. "I'm awaiting a guest." 

Louis chuckled slightly at her denseness. "Well Annika, you're looking at him." He said with a wider mischievous smile. She looked at him as her mouth dropped for a split second.

"What? No. I made plans to meet Harry here. Not you. I spoke to his secretary." She said quickly, trying to figure out what was going on. Louis chuckled once again at her confusion. 

"Yes. You did. You spoke to me." He said calmly, resuming sipping from the glass. 

"You're Louis?" Annika questioned as the new information started to dawn on her. Louis simply nodded. 

"I am. And I'm not his secretary." He stated a bit harshly, making Annika wince. She gulped as she nodded, the realization finally hitting her. 

"He's not coming. Is he?" She said a bit sadly. Looking down at her hands. Louis scoffed, making her look up at him again. 

"What do you think?" He asked a bit sarcastically. She nodded again as she sniffed, seemingly trying to hold back tears. 

"Who are you and why did you invite me here?" She questioned again, through gritted teeth. 

"I'm Louis Tomlinson. You yourself said it." He said in a condescending tone. Annika looked up at him. Her gaze hardening by the second.

"Yes. But you stated that you're not his secretary. Then who are you?" She asked a bit more pressing. Louis leaned in more as he looked straight into her gray eyes. 

"I'm Harry's boyfriend." He added proudly. Annika visibly sucked in a harsh breath as she closed her eyes. "And I'm here to find out why you called last week." 

Annika looked up at him again and straightened her posture. "That's not something that I want to discuss with you. It's a personal issue that I want to treat with Harry myself." She added. 

Louis snorted at her excuse. How couldn't he? She clearly didn't understand boundaries. 

"Well, anything you have to say to my boyfriend, you can say to me. He has no secrets for me." Louis added. Still, Annika shook her head.

"No. This is a personal issue that doesn't involve you." She said with her head held high. Louis chuckled at her confident demeanor. 

"It obviously does since he's my boyfriend. Besides. Anything coming from you can't be any good. I don't plan on letting you hurt him again." He spat out acidly, making Annika cringe. "He doesn't need you back in his life. He has me. And you won't be able to hurt him again."

"Look I know I hurt him. Honest to God that I do. But you have to understand. If Harry ever got hurt, it was because of my stupidity when I was younger. I was naive. I believed everything that people would tell me. Social pressure was just too out of control." She said quickly, causing Louis to lean back on his chair. 

"My father was also against our relationship once he realized that Harry was defending Stephen Dreyfus." She added, causing Louis to lean in with peaked interest. Dreyfus was the man that Harry had first defended. His first case. 

"My dad was one of the people who wanted Dreyfus behind bars. He had apparently stolen a lot of money from him. When he realized that Harry was the one defending him, he told me to break off the engagement. And I did." Annika added with a few tears brimming her eyes. 

"You listened to your father. That's a shame." Louis added bitterly causing Annika to flinch. 

"What did you want me to do? I was young and naive." She added again.

"If I was at his side then, I would've supported him through it no matter what people said. Because that's true love." He said firmly. Annika simply nodded in agreement. Because she really had nothing to say. Louis was right. She had been stupid. 

"Now I hope you realize that Harry is happy with me now. We're both very in love. He doesn't need you anymore." Louis added a bit proudly. 

"You've been together for a long time?" She questioned and Louis quickly nodded. 

"For about three years. We're so incredibly happy." He added with excitement. Annika only nodded. 

"I see. Well. I'm happy for you two." She added a bit sadly. Louis immediately nodded. 

"You should be. I would never hurt him the way you did. I would never coward away from my feelings, only because of what people think." He stated. Annika screwed her eyes shut at his words. He was giving low blows every single time.

"Which is why I have to apologize. Say I'm sorry. That I've changed. That I've matured. That I've grown as a human." She added quickly. Louis only shook his head in return. 

"Don't you think it's a bit late for that? That's why I still don't understand why you're seeking him right now of all times." Louis pressed on trying to figure out her real motives. 

"I just want his forgiveness." She quickly added. Louis laughed a little at that. 

"And why do you want his forgiveness? To get back with him? He already has me." Louis stated a bit louder than necessary. Annika sighed and shook her head. 

"Look Louis, don't misunderstand my motives. I sincerely do not want to get back into his life. This was just simply me trying to let go from my past. That's all." She said softly. "Besides. I knew that he would eventually redo his life. A handsome young and successful lawyer like him, couldn't stay alone for too long." 

"It's good that you understand that. Now why don't you do what you promised to do all those years ago, and leave him alone." Louis said calmly. "He doesn't want to see you."

Annika closed her eyes as she took in a deep breath. "Just tell him that I'm sorry. For all the pain and suffering that I caused him." 

"Again with that? I can't see why you can't understand that he doesn't want your apologies. He has me. A young and handsome boy who loves him unconditionally!" Louis exclaimed, a bit ticked off by now. Annika Westwood was simply too thick headed. 

Remembering back to some articles that he had read over what had caused the rupture between the couple, he recalled one that stated that Annika couldn't get pregnant. If this was true. He needed to use it to his advantage. 

"Besides. Me and him already have a surrogate. We're having a baby very soon." He quickly added. 

Annika furrowed her eyebrows in what seemed to be deep pain, as she let out ragged sobs. She tightly screwed her eyes shut and buried her face into her hands. 

So the articles had been true. 

"He's finally going to have the family of his dreams with someone who genuinely loves him." Louis pressed on. It seemed as though he kept on cutting at an open wound, because Annika did not answer back. She simply continued to cry into her hands. Louis took that as an invitation to continue. 

"The only reason why I came here was to warn you. Don't try to spoil our happiness because of your selfishness. Stay away from Harry." He stated firmly causing Annika to look up. Her face was red and blotchy as tears continued to stream through her cheeks. 

"Of course not. I'm so sorry Louis. I do hope you and him live a fantastic life with your child." She quickly said as she gathered her purse and coat from the back of her chair. 

"Oh we will. And I do hope that you don't try to ever contact him again. Because I won't let you." He said before she left. She looked at him and nodded. 

"I promise to you that I will disappear from his life. You two will never hear from me again." And with those words Annika rushed out of the restaurant. Taking with her Louis' worries. 

He sat back contently as he sipped from his water. He could see through the windows when Annika rushed out, still crying and disappeared around the corner. 

His job here was done. He had been successful in removing the rock that was Annika Westwood. 

Now his path for success and riches, didn't seem so crowded anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like that? ;) x. 
> 
> See ya next update! :)


	20. Chapter Twenty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like shit for not uploading for a whole week! Sorry guys. Uni finals were here and I needed to finish them. :/
> 
> Enjoy. ;) x.

The rain had picked up once Louis left Kensington Place. He had decided to order a glass of red wine, after Annika Westwood had fled. It felt necessary. A triumphant toast in his honor. 

The smile he had, never left his face. Not even when the rain started to really pour down, once he got to Tesco's. 

He spent a relatively quick time there. Getting all the groceries on Perrie's list. He certainly did not enjoy the presence of screaming children, and uncaring mothers, who took it upon themselves to blatantly ignore them. 

He quickly paid, for the stuff, basking in the stares of awe he got from the other customers in the check out lines. He was still dressed in his Burberry attire, and people knew, just at a quick glance, how expensive the wool really was. Louis left the store with a knowing smirk, and his head held high. For once, he felt above every single individual that was around him. 

He got back to the Northumberland, an hour before Perrie would get there, for her break. He stuffed everything he bought, in the empty spaces he could find in the communal kitchen, after writing his and Perrie's names on it. 

After that he rushed upstairs to place all of his new clothes inside the deepest parts in his closet. Perrie couldn't know of his expensive splurge. He had used her credit card, after all. Which reminded him, that he needed to confiscate her mail again, before she found out.  

When he felt, that everything was hidden enough from Perrie's line of sight, he quickly placed the credit card and the keys back into place in her closet. He also grabbed the money from the grocery jar and stuffed it into his wallet. That way, Perrie would think, that he actually used it, instead of her black card.

Once he was content with how everything looked, he walked back out into the room and went towards his phone. He checked the time, and realized that Harry was probably already expecting him. With that in mind, he quickly fixed his fringe in the mirror, before rushing out the door. 

On his way downstairs, he started to groan at the thought of having to look around for a taxi, in the pouring rain. He had contemplated taking Perrie's Macan. But he quickly discarded that idea. She had mentioned, that she was going to go back to the hospital, to get her registration papers ready with her father. 

So, Louis came to the inevitable conclusion, that he was in fact going to have to walk in the rain until he found a cab. He cursed himself for not buying an umbrella. Only he could be so naive towards the British showers.

When he reached the door, however, he was pleasantly surprised to come face to face with the sleek black Rolls Royce Phantom, that sat on the curve, parked directly in front of the Northumberland House. He let out a small breathless chuckle, as he stepped outside. It was like a dream. 

He was even more pleasantly surprised, to see Harry step out of the passenger seat up front, with a humongous black umbrella. He looked as handsome as ever. In his elegant black suit, and his navy blue coat. Louis could tell it was expensive as it flowed elegantly, reaching the back of Harry's calves. 

His ogling was cut short, when Harry's voice rung out, from under the umbrella, and the thundering rain. 

"I figured you would want a ride." Harry said with a big smile. Squinting his eyes through the heavy droplets that cascaded onto the pavement. Louis smiled, as he rushed over to stand next to him, under the dry safety of the umbrella. 

"You guessed correctly." He replied, with a warm and inviting smile. Harry was left dazzled for a couple of minutes, before he realized, that he hadn't moved an inch. When he realized his blunder, he quickly led Louis to the back of the car and opened the door for the younger boy to step inside.

Once they were both situated in the back of the car, Harry closed his umbrella and shut the door, signaling Andrew to go on. The older man nodded, and quickly pulled out from the curve, and sped away into the London streets. 

Louis kept on fussing over his fringe, hoping that the water hadn't caused any damage. Harry turned over and looked at him, giving a wide smile. He looked beautiful. Even when he was wet. 

"I hope that you don't mind, that I came to pick you up." Harry said, a bit shyly. Louis looked over at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Or course not Mr. Styles. You really didn't have to. But, I appreciate it nonetheless." Louis said with a small smile. He was in fact extremely happy that Harry had come and picked him up, but Harry didn't need to know that. 

Harry nodded, as his smile fell, when Louis wasn't looking. Louis hadn't gone back to calling him Harry anymore. Something that deeply troubled him. 

"No need Louis. I'll always come and help you whenever you need me." He said, as he leaned over towards the younger boy, using the armrest in the middle as an excuse. Louis' arm was there as well, and he quickly caught onto what Harry was trying to do. 

So, he quickly removed his own arm from there, and placed it on his lap. He was still supposed to be mad at Harry, and he wasn't going to allow him off the hook that easily. 

Harry immediately frowned at Louis' quick retreat. He was trying to get closer to the younger boy, not push him away. 

He sighed anyway, giving Louis what he wanted as he removed his arm as well. He looked out the window, ignoring the younger boy. Something that made Louis pout like a petulant child, because he was the one supposed to be doing the ignoring. Not the other way around. 

The drive to the Styles mansion, was a quiet one after that. Both men had too much in their minds to try to muster up words to form a conversation. Harry was trying to come up with ways to get Louis to act warmly to him again. While Louis, was still thinking back to the earlier lunch he had shared with Annika. He couldn't help but smile softly, once he remembered.

Boy, had he left an impression on the red head. An impression that he was very proud of. 

Once Andrew pulled into the Styles driveway, Harry rolled down his window to observe the rain. The pouring water had turned into a slight drizzle during the ride. Something that made him smile in contentment. He wasn't a fan of the rainy weather. Something that was inevitable in London. 

Andrew shut off the engine and rushed over towards Harry's door, but, the younger man was already out, and running over to Louis' side to lead him out. Andrew looked at them with a curious gaze. He hadn't doubted that Harry had taken a liking in the younger lad, but seeing them there, in front of his eyes. It  made him realize just how much he actually did.

Harry looked at Louis with a sparkle in his eye. Almost as if, he was a blind man and Louis was the sun, that he was seeing for the first time. It made Andrew smile, and frown at the same time. It had been years since Harry had looked at someone like that. Hopefully Louis could fill in that hole that had made a permanent residence, inside of Harry's chest. 

The pair, walked over to the front door, where a maid quickly ushered them in from the cold. She obediently took their coats without a single word, before rushing off into one of the many hallways of the mansion. 

Louis followed Harry over towards his study, not ignoring the pressure of his large hand on the small of his back. It made him feel giddy and proud all at once.

When they entered the library, Louis quickly took it upon himself to dive into one of the law volumes in Harry's collection, sitting in the couch near the large window. That left Harry to work alone in his desk. Something that he didn't want, since the space between him and Louis, was a rather large one. 

Harry tried everything to garner Louis' attention over the next couple of hours. From loudly tapping on his keyboard, to stapling documents, that didn't need to be stapled. Hell, he even walked around for a while, skimming through the spines of the books on his shelves. Pretending to look for a volume. He did it, all while glancing over at Louis. 

The young boy seemed lost in the book in his hands. His eyebrows were furrowed cutely down the middle. His bottom lip was caught between his teeth, as his glasses slipped halfway down his nose. 

Harry almost wished he could take that lip between his own teeth. Kiss the young boy passionately until the glasses completely fell to the floor. 

He hadn't even noticed he had started to sweat with excitement, until a small watery bead, rolled down his temple. He quickly averted his gaze away from the younger boy, and quickly walked back to his desk. Now fully realizing, the sudden tightening, in the front of his trousers. 

Louis watched him through his eyelashes, as Harry tried to 'subtly' hide his erection. He smirked at that. He hadn't even tried to do anything, and that was his reaction. It was to no doubt that Harry was like putty in his hands. 

The older man, cleared his throat as he started to move some papers around, without purpose. He continued glancing over to the younger boy. His indecent thoughts growing by the second. 

Harry couldn't believe himself. He was always so perfectly composed when it came to other people. He was always the one to leave people swooning for him. Not the other way around. 

It was just, Louis. Louis had something in him that made an internal battle to run wild inside of Harry's mind. 

One side of him wanted to take Louis under his wing. Protect the younger boy. Cherish him. Praise him. Wrap him up in his arms and never let him go. 

And the other side, the much darker side of him, wanted to grab Louis by his bum and lift him up. Take him quickly up the stairs into his room and ravish him. Completely destroy him into a hot ball of pure pleasure. Make Louis turn into a quivering mess of moans and whimpers. Make him forget every single word in the English speaking language, but his own name. He wanted to know how his name sounded like, falling from Louis' mouth in a state of euphoria. It was his one true wish. 

But, how could he accomplish that, when Louis wouldn't even call him by his first name, in a normal conversation? How could he possibly wonder, how Louis' moans sounded like, when Louis was so obviously ignoring him?

It was driving him mad. This wall that was between them. At this point he didn't even care what Micah Evergreen had told him. Louis was right there. So close to him. But, yet, so far. 

So, Harry took it upon himself to be the mature one, and end this silly game of the cold shoulder. He had been the one who had initiated, and he would be the one to end it. 

He stood up and walked over to the couch where Louis was sitting, with a determined look. Louis kept his gaze trained on the book, not even pretending to read, once he felt the warm presence of Harry next to him. 

"Can we talk Louis?" Harry asked after a few seconds of deliberation. Louis quickly nodded like an obedient intern, as he closed the book and sat it on the small table next to him. When Harry wasn't looking he smirked. He knew where this was going. 

"Of course Mr. Styles. What did you need?" Louis asked in a soft tone. Harry tried to conceal the wince he made, at Louis' form of address. It made him feel... Wrong. 

"Well, it's sort of difficult to explain." Harry began, as he ran a nervous hand through his hair. Louis raised his eyebrows but nodded, to allow him to continue. 

"You see, I don't think that I properly excused myself from my behavior yesterday." Harry explained. "It was completely uncalled for, and I'm sorry." He said with an apologetic look. Louis softly smiled at him and nodded. 

"It's okay Mr. Styles. You were probably having an off day. You're allowed to have those you know." Louis said in a joking tone, but that caused Harry to scoff and shake his head. 

"No Louis. You should not try to excuse my behavior. I acted like a downright troglodyte." Harry said as he scratched the back of his neck and looked down. Louis wanted to say that yes, he had in fact acted horribly, but he restrained his sassy tongue. Because, whatever came out of his mouth next would either make him or break him. 

"It's alright Mr. Styles. Really. You shouldn't fret about it. I won't leave your side just because of a moody day." Louis said softly as he scooted closer to Harry, who looked up with wide eyes at the younger boy. 

"You won't?" Harry asked, almost inaudibly. Louis nodded his head as he smiled. 

"I won't. Like I said. You're allowed to have off days." Louis explained. "You're also allowed to have... Distractions to accompany those off days." He added a bit sourly. Harry immediately caught on, to what Louis was hinting at and quickly shook his head. 

"Yeah. About that. I'm terribly sorry and extremely embarrassed at what you saw." Harry said as he twisted his hands in nervousness. "Trust me when I say that me and Nicholas have nothing going on." 

Louis stood up and walked over to the nearest shelf. Hiding the smile that broke on his face. He couldn't allow Harry to see it, otherwise he would appear a bit desperate. When, he was finally able to compose himself, he turned around to look over at Harry with a fake frown. 

"Really Mr. Styles. You shouldn't apologize for stuff like that. It's not my place to say or impose." He added softly, trying to drag out his words to make Harry believe that it actually did affect him. 

"No Louis. I know. I just want you to not believe that, that is who I am. Really." Harry explained softly. That was partially why he wanted to set the record straight. The other part, was because he didn't want to discourage a relationship with Louis, if there ever was one. 

Louis walked over to the couch and again sat as close to Harry as he could. He boldly reached out a hand and placed it on Harry's knee. The older man visibly shuddered at the small contact. Louis' dainty hand was so warm against his fabric, it made him think, if he was as warm in other places. 

"Don't worry about that Mr. Styles. Because, it won't matter to me what other people do or say. You'll always be important and inspirational in my eyes." He said softly. Making his words syrupy thick. Harry fell for it, without a hitch. 

"I'm glad Louis." Harry added after a couple of seconds of no answer. Louis smiled, and in turn, Harry blatantly stared at his lips. "Because, I'm a man who only likes the truth. Never the lie." He added firmly. 

Louis looked away, breaking the staring contest that had ensued. He had always feared that Harry would eventually catch up on his web of lies. He always dreaded that. 

"I mean. If I am in a relationship, I will immediately tell you." Harry said, cutting Louis away from his anxiety filled train of thought. "I won't want to affect your schedule. You'll do the same for me. Won't you Louis?" He asked just a bit too curious to pass off as nonchalant. 

Louis visibly deflated in relief at his words. Harry hadn't figured out Louis plan. He was just trying to find out if Louis was in a relationship. Something that angered and made him happy all at the same time.

It angered him, because he blamed Micah for this. For making Harry doubt him over something so insignificant. But, it made him happy, because Harry was only trying to figure out, because he cared. He cared and that was all that mattered. 

"Of course Mr. Styles. I will immediately tell you if I enter into a romantic relationship." Louis added with a soft smile. Harry's face brightened up as he looked at the younger boy with a searching gaze. 

"Does that mean that you aren't in one right now?" Harry asked, not even bothering to hide his excited tone anymore. 

Louis took in a deep breath as his mind wandered over to Micah. Micah and his bright gray blue eyes. Micah and his warm hugs. Micah and his loving smile. 

"No. I'm not in a relationship right now." Louis said finally, causing Harry to let out a breathy chuckle in relief. 

"That's good to know. Very good to know." He said as he moved closer over to Louis. The younger boy realized the sudden closeness that was shared between  them, and he immediately pulled back. 

"Yes, well, I hope that all misunderstandings are cleared." He added, making Harry frown and him to widen his eyes when he realized his mistake. Harry didn't know, that he knew about the confrontation he had shared with Micah. So he quickly added, "from your part of course." 

Harry nodded as the frown disappeared. "Yes. I hope that we can start off on a clean slate." He said as he clapped his hands. Louis nodded with a wide smile. 

"Of course Mr. Styles. We can." He said cheerily, but Harry's sudden sour frown made him knit his eyebrows in surprise. 

"With a clean slate, I suppose I'd like to ask you, to call me Harry again." He said coyly. Louis smirked but it immediately vanished once Harry looked up at him again. 

"Oh. I don't know Mr. Styles. I don't think that it'd be right of me to do so." He said quietly. Harry immediately shook his head. 

"Of course it'd be alright. It'd be more than alright. It'd be fantastic." He said enthusiastically. "Please Louis." He added again. 

Louis was about to answer him, when a sudden knock came on the door. Harry huffed out in annoyance as he ran a hand through his hair again. Louis quickly straightened up, not having realized that he had leaned in again towards Harry. 

"Come in." Harry said a bit harshly, causing Louis to bite his lip in satisfaction. Harry obviously cared enough for him, to be annoyed at a sudden distraction in their conversation. 

A tall broad man stepped inside, dressed in a gray suit. It took Louis a few seconds to recognize him, but when he did, he drew in a breath in surprise. 

"Payno. To what do I owe the pleasure." Harry said with a wide smile. It made Louis raise an eyebrow in question, as Harry stood to go hug the man. His smile wasn't fake. It was genuine. It looked like he had forgotten all about their conversation. It obviously meant that this man, was very close to Harry. 

Liam Payne, Louis remembered him. The man who he had tried to hit on, when he first met. And also, the man who had been snogging Gemma, behind the stage in the Halloween party. 

"Hey. Just wanted to talk to you about something." Liam said a bit shyly as he eyed Louis with a curious gaze. Harry noticed and quickly nodded. 

"Ah. Yes. Liam this is Louis Tomlinson. My intern. Louis this is Liam Payne. An old friend of mine and also, an investigative lawyer at the Royal." Harry said as he introduced both men. 

Louis smiled sweetly over to Liam, who finally seemed to notice who the younger boy was. 

"Of course. No wonder your name sounded so familiar. I met you when you were with Pezza! Right?" Liam said with a wide inviting smile. Louis quickly nodded, as Harry stood there with knitted eyebrows. 

"Wait a second. You two know each other?" He questioned interestedly. Both Liam and Louis nodded their heads. 

"Yeah. Him and Perrie were standing outside of the Royal one day, after work. I ran into them and Pez introduced us." Liam added. Louis nodded along with Harry. "I was the one to invite them to your Halloween bash." 

Harry raised an eyebrow in question as he looked over to Louis. "Were you now?" He questioned Liam, but still keeping his gaze trained on Louis. 

"I was. I hope you had a fantastic time Louis." Liam said with a bright smile. Louis blushed and looked down as he avoided Harry's piercing gaze. Something that did not go unnoticed by Liam. 

"Well, back into the matter at hands." Harry said, breaking everyone's train of thought. "What is that you needed?" He questioned Liam again, who only managed to smile and look over at Louis sheepishly. 

"It's sort of a private matter." He commented softly. Louis quickly processed his words and nodded. He knew when he was being told to bugger off. 

"Of course. I have to get going Mr. Styles." He quickly explained, as he grabbed his green bag off the couch. He walked out of the office, after a final goodbye to both men. He was about to reach the front door when Harry stopped him.

"Wait. Louis. Will you think about what I suggested to you?" He asked a bit excitedly. It took Louis a couple of seconds to figure out what he was trying to say, but nodded his head when he finally did. 

"Of course. Goodnight Mr. Styles." Louis said as he stepped out into the crispy cold air of the November night. Andrew was already there, waiting for Louis. Just like Harry had told him to. 

"Goodbye Louis." Harry said softly as he saw the black car leave the property, taking with him the pretty boy. 

He walked back into his study, feeling airy light. It was a good feeling. It felt like someone had inflated his chest like a balloon and he was floating on cloud nine. 

"What was that all about?" Came the deep voice from inside the study, when he walked in. It immediately crushed his dream as he realized that Liam was still there. 

He smiled and shrugged as he walked over to his leather chair. "Oh nothing. You were saying?" He questioned. The same dopey grin still in his face. 

"He's pretty." Liam commented in a joking tone. But, Harry nodded quickly in agreement.

"He really is, Payno. He really is." He said as he sighed looking up at the ceiling. Liam gave out a throaty chuckle as he crossed his arms on his chest. 

"My, my. If I'm not mistaken, well, I'd say that you're properly smitten, dear Hazza." He said with a wide smile. Harry only grinned happily in return. Still too entranced by the conversation he had shared with Louis, to properly answer Liam. "I mean who could blame you. The boy is very beautiful." Liam added. 

Harry frowned as he looked over to his friend. "Hey now, keep your opinions to yourself. Besides you're supposed to be into my sister." Harry snapped sourly. Liam only chuckled. 

"I am. Which is why I came here." He said determinedly. Harry only frowned at that. "I've come to inform you, that I have found the perfect date for Gemma." He said excitedly. 

Harry raised his eyebrow in question, becoming a bit more enticed as to where the conversation was going. "Really?" He asked a bit skeptically. Liam only nodded. 

"Yes. Nicola gave me tickets to the ballet. It's supposed to be opening night. She was going to go with a couple of her friends, but due to some circumstances, she couldn't anymore." Liam explained. Harry scoffed as he loosened his tie. 

"You're taking my sister on a hand-me-down date?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow. Liam frowned and chuckled. 

"No. It's not a hand-me-down date. They never used the tickets. It's a brand new date." He elaborated, causing Harry to roll his eyes. 

"Alright. So why did you have to tell me?" Harry questioned. Liam nodded as he looked down and started playing with his hands on his lap. 

"Well, Nicola got box seats. And she won't give me the tickets, unless I use all of them." He explained. Harry frowned as he tapped his index finger against his chin. 

"Liam, box seats are for four people." Harry said, trying to clarify for Liam. 

"Yes. I know." Liam said with an eye roll. Harry nodded as he popped his knuckles. 

"And there's only you and Gemma. Meaning you have two seats left." Harry said as he started to finally figure out Liam's plan. 

"Yes. Which is why, I came here to ask you, if maybe you could--" he was cut off by Harry. 

"If I could go with someone? As a double date? For what? So I could be printed on the Daily Telegraph claiming bogus news about a new relationship? No thank you. I'll pass." Harry said a bit bitterly. He did really hate the press. More than he could ever explain. 

"Come on Harry. It doesn't even have to be someone you know." Liam quickly said, trying to coax him. 

"I said no." Harry replied a bit angrily. Liam huffed before a sudden lightbulb seemed to go off in his head. 

"You could take Louis!" He suggested. Harry's face immediately softened at the mention of the younger boy. Once Liam saw the deliberation in Harry's eyes, he knew he had him. 

"Yeah. You could take Louis and we could go and eat afterwards. My treat of course. And then we'll go our separate ways at the end of the night. It's a win win situation." Liam said with a small wink, that caused Harry to groan. 

"Please do not wink at me. We're also talking about my sister here." He said with a frown. Liam laughed but nodded nonetheless. 

"Alright. Alright. No funny business. Come on H. It'd be the perfect opportunity to bond with him. Besides. The paps might not even be there." Liam said trying to persuade him a bit more. Harry rolled his eyes and shook his head. 

"Yeah right. You yourself said it. It's opening night. They'll definitely be there." Harry argued. But, Liam knew he had him already. 

"Okay. You might be right about that one, but you can't ignore the fact, that'd you'd rather be papped with him, than with a blonde Russian model who's name you can't even pronounce." Liam added. And well. He did have a point there. 

"I don't know." Harry said as he looked down at his watch. "What if he doesn't want to?" Liam rolled his eyes as he sighed. 

"Trust me H. He'll want to. Box tickets at the London Coliseum to see the English National Ballet perform Tchaikovsky's 'Swan Lake'. Who wouldn't want that?" Liam asked sarcastically. 

"Swan Lake?" Harry questioned scoffing a little, because that was such a typical show. 

"Yes. Swan Lake. Come on H. Just come!" Liam said drawing out his words like a child. 

"When is this show?" Harry questioned and Liam smiled. He had been triumphant. 

"December 18." He quickly answered. Harry nodded as he went back to tapping his fingers on his chin. 

"That's three weeks away." Harry said. To himself more than anything else. Liam nodded in affirmation anyways. 

"Yes. Which gives you enough time to convince little Louis." Liam said with a knowing smile. Harry nodded and smiled as well. 

"Alright. I'll go, if Louis agrees to go." He said, making sure to add his conditions. Liam only rolled his eyes. 

"He'll agree to go. Don't worry." Liam said as Harry smiled. "Thanks H. You owed me one." He added. Harry raised his eyebrow and scoffed. 

"Excuse me? Shouldn't it be the other way around? How did I owe you one?" He questioned a bit dumbfounded. Liam nodded. 

"Yes. You owe me one because, if it wasn't for me, you and Louis might've never met." He said with his head held high. Harry chuckled at that and shook his head.

"I'm sure we would have met each other anyways, but, thanks for the backup." Harry said sarcastically. Liam shrugged his shoulders and rolled his eyes. 

"Believe whatever you want to believe my friend." He said with a click of his tongue. That caused Harry to chuckle again. 

"You're lucky I like you." Harry said with a small grin. Liam laughed but gave him a wide grin. 

"No, I'm lucky, you like him." Liam corrected as he leaned back on his chair. 

And well, Harry really couldn't argue with that.

*

Louis remembered the day that Harry asked him out to the ballet. 

It had been a week after Louis had agreed to start calling him by his first name again. Harry had been completely ecstatic, and it had kind of slipped out of his mouth. 

Louis was stunned to say the least, but he was also very, very pleased. He made Harry wait a couple of days, pretending to be deliberating his answer, when in reality, his mind was already made.

So, that's how he finally found himself, in front of the humongous structure, of the London Coliseum. 

Andrew pulled into the curve, where chauffeurs left the attendees. Louis could see the large number of paps who were lined up outside, waiting to take a picture of whoever it was who had arrived. 

Liam and Gemma stepped out first. The flashes of the camera, immediately going off. Louis watched them climb out as he took in a deep breath. Before he could move however, Harry's arm stopped him.

"Remember the rules Louis." He said softly. In his opinion, putting Louis through this was like a punishment. 

Louis remembered the rules. 

Don't look at the cameras. Walk straight ahead. Stay close. Don't linger too far. Don't talk to any of them. And don't listen to them at all. 

Louis nodded as Harry stepped out first, the flashes immediately going off. He held one hand out for Louis and that's when the boy finally stepped out into the sea of screaming paps. 

You see, Louis wasn't afraid of the paparazzi. No, he was far from it. He actually indulged in the people screaming around him, trying to figure out who he was. And why he was clasping Harry Styles' hand. The madness made him feel important. Superior. 

And that was what Louis was going after.

When they finally bypassed the screaming camera men, Harry started to profusely apologize to the younger boy, as he rubbed small circles against the back of his hand. Louis pretended to be a bit more frightened, just for show, and Harry completely bought it. 

They reached the entrance of the building, where Gemma and Liam were patiently waiting. Gemma gave him a sympathetic smile. 

"Are you alright?" She questioned, genuinely concerned. Louis quickly smiled at her and nodded. 

"It wasn't so bad." He said softly. That made Gemma chuckle as they all made their way inside. 

The inside of the coliseum was just as spectacular as the outside. Everything was freshly polished. People dressed up in posh clothes walked around with posh drinks in their hands. 

No one gave Louis a sneering glance. Everyone smiled widely at him, making him feel as an equal. That feeling was indescribable. 

For all of his life, he had tried so hard to ignore all of the people who looked down at him just for being poor. Who had talked about him behind his back, just because he was in more need, than the rest of them. 

How he wished all of those people, who once doubted him, could see him now. Dressed in a velvet styled maroon suit from Dolce & Gabbana. Sipping from an overly prized cocktail, in the arm of the youngest billionaire of the UK. That would be rewarding enough. 

"It's time to take our seats." Liam announced after a couple of minutes. 

The four of them nodded as they walked together over to their box seating. Which Louis should've expected. Nothing came cheap to someone like Liam Payne and Harry Styles. 

The box view was completely phenomenal. The stage was situated towards their right, while the auditorium was located towards their left. The intricate details of gold and red velvet, made Louis feel like he had taken a trip back in time. 

Before Gemma and him, could take their seats, however, both Liam and Harry stopped them.

"Alright. Ready to be surprised?" Liam questioned and Gemma nodded. Louis only smiled in response staring directly at Harry. 

Liam had insisted that no one but him and Harry knew, about the name of the play. He had said, that it was better to be surprised, more than anything. 

So, they had done a fantastic job, in not telling neither him nor Gemma about what show they were to be viewing. They were to find out when they took their seats. 

Gemma practically rushed over to her seat, grabbing the program that sat there, with all of the cast names on it. Her eyes widened as she read the title, before rushing off and hugging Liam tightly around his neck. 

Louis walked over to his seat, with Harry hot on his trail. He picked up the folded paper and turned it around. Once he read the title, he couldn't help but feel like someone had dropped a giant ball of lead on his stomach. 

"The Swan Lake." He said softly, almost breathlessly. Harry immediately took notice. As he placed a hand on his hip. 

"You alright?" He quickly asked. His voice was full of concern. Louis immediately nodded and gave him a small smile. 

"Yes. Yes, I'm fine. It's just... It brings back a lot of memories." He said softly. Harry frowned again and pressed his hand on his hip a little more. 

"I hope good ones." He said with a smile, trying to lighten the mood. Louis nodded and smiled again. 

"Yes. The absolute best." He lied. He was sure that he could feel the tears prickling in the back of his eyes. Fortunately for him, the show decided to begin then and there, leaving Harry to ask no more questions. 

Louis sat at the far end. Away from the happy attitude that was practically oozing out of Liam and Gemma. He had been looking forward for tonight, but now, he regretted coming.

The play started, as Prince Siegfried emerged from the trees with his bow and arrow, ready to hunt one of the beautiful swans, who stood at the left side of the stage. 

At the familiarity of the scene, Louis couldn't help the helpless soundless sobs that started to rack his body. He tried so desperately to conceal them, shying away from Harry's touch. 

He had to stay strong. He needed to stay strong. 

The play continued on beautifully. The orchestra down below, inside the pit, played every melody with a perfect tune. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves. 

Everyone, except Louis. 

He was sure that he was having a breakdown. He was sure of it. His heart seemed like it was about to pop out of its place inside of his ribcage. The tears he had been trying so hard to contain started to flow down like open faucets, without his permission. Everything around him was too tight. The suit he was wearing was too warm. Harry was too close. 

Everything was just wrong. 

Not the swan though. No. Odette glided gracefully through the stage, creating the majestical dance with Prince Siegfried. Her beautiful white costume fitted her form perfectly. Not a single feather was intact. 

Everything was beautiful almost ethereal. The beautiful swan managed to look graceful, even when Von Rothbart came and started terrorizing the swans. 

Louis was sure that at the end of Act 2. He wasn't breathing anymore. He was only dry heaving. 

His memories started to swirl in a vortex of pain. Suddenly the stage transformed into that dingy hospital bed where he was laying with Lottie. 

Lottie was right next to him, breathing softly as she saw when Von Rothbart came and tricked Prince Siegfried into thinking that Odile was Odette. The TV illuminated the darkening room as Louis stared in amazement. Occasionally looking over towards Lottie. Who smiled every single time. 

Then, all of a sudden Von Rothbart returned, causing havoc amongst the swans. He threatened Odette. Threatened Prince Siegfried. It led to the grand finale. 

Everything was happening so fast. Louis' breathing started to quicken, once he knew what was finally coming. 

The music from the orchestra seemed to grow in crescendo. Almost mocking him. His vision blurred as he saw Odette take a step towards the cliff where her life would be ended. 

It was like a sick reminder. One that wasn't going away. 

He was full on sobbing now, and his hearing became fuzzy. He could only hear the dramatic melody as Odette prepared to jump to her death. He could feel Harry's hands trying to coax him out from whatever was taking over him. But he couldn't look away. 

Because looking away meant looking at Lottie. And looking at Lottie meant finding her dead. No longer there. 

Everything seemed to be going in slow motion, but once Odette jumped to her death, Louis stood from his seat and ran out of the box, ignoring the pleading shouts from Harry. 

He ran through the large coliseum, tears streaming down his face. His sobs had only turned more desperate, and to the people he encountered out there, he chose to ignore. He just needed air. He needed air. 

His legs gave way as he tripped and fell onto the floor beneath him. He could feel the searing pain on his right cheekbone, from the brutal contact, but he simply didn't care anymore. 

His mind was a combination of Lottie smiling softly at him, and then Lottie dead. Gone. Just like the beautiful swan. 

His sobs only turned more desperate by the passing second. He knew he probably looked like a lunatic to any passerby. But to him, the only thing that mattered was to remove the burning pain that had returned to his chest. 

"Louis!" He heard the constant stream of shouts of his name. He knew who it was. Could recognize the deep pitch in Harry's voice anywhere. He curled up into a fetal position and waited for him to find him.

Harry rounded the corner and stopped when he saw the sight before him. It was Louis. Small and defenseless Louis helplessly sobbing into the carpet beneath him. Harry couldn't help the tears that escaped his eyes. His jaw fell in pain as he rushed over to the small boy and quickly gathered him in his arms, as he sat with him. Rocking the crying boy against his chest. 

Louis immediately wrapped his arms tightly around Harry's neck, crying violently as he tried to catch his breath. Harry couldn't help but cry with him. Feeling absolutely helpless in the situation.

"Make it stop! Please Harry!" He screamed into the older man's neck. Harry only sobbed with him as he roughly ran his hands up and down Louis' back. 

"Tell me sweetheart. Tell me how to make it stop." Harry exclaimed. That only made Louis cry harder. It was like am endless supply of pain, that he wasn't aware he had. His chest ached. And it wasn't helpful.   
"Please Harry! Please!" Louis pleaded into Harry's ear. Roughly running his hands through his long curly hair. Harry didn't even wince at the harsh tugs. Louis' pain was suddenly his own, and he could feel it. It was raw. It was pure. And it was unadulterated. 

"Tell me sweetheart. Tell me." Harry said as he pressed kisses to the side of Louis' head. 

"Please. Don't let me go." Louis whispered as a fresh wave of tears hit him like a ton of bricks. Harry moaned in hurt as he tightened his arms around the smaller boy.

"Oh. Sweetheart. I could never let you go. Not anymore." Harry whispered into the boy's feathery hair. Louis only sobbed and sobbed until he felt empty. Until he knew that he couldn't possibly shed another tear.

And through it all, Harry held onto him. Almost like a brace keeping him from falling apart. 

Harry alternated between rocking him back and forth on his lap, and pressing kisses all over his soft face. Louis basked in the attention. Making him feel ten times better. He couldn't help but snuggle into the warm embrace that was Harry's arms. Forgetting for once, about his stupid plan.

When Louis finally pulled back and looked up at Harry, he couldn't help but gasp. The older man had red rimmed eyes. Wet eyelashes sticking together. His mouth had turned a cherry red, from where he had bitten too hard. He hadn't noticed that Harry had been crying with him. 

"You promise not to let go?" Louis questioned as a few tears escaped again. Harry smiled sadly at him and shook his head, as he leaned forward to press a kiss on his forehead.

"Never, sweetheart. I could never let you go. I promise." He said softly in that deep voice of his that Louis had come to grow fond of. 

Suddenly, when Louis looked up to meet Harry's green eyes again, he couldn't help but feel another tight squeeze inside his chest. A bit more powerful than the pain he had been feeling before. 

There, laying on top of Harry's lap as he softly caressed his tear wet face, Louis came to the inevitable conclusion, about the squeeze inside his chest. 

He knew it wasn't pain.

But whatever it was, it caused the young boy to lean forward and connect his lips with the older man, in a warm kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are fucking insane! 4100 hits! I love you so so so much! 
> 
> Quick P.S. guys lol. To those of you who comment. Could you call me by my name? Lol I just feel weird. It doesn't help me feel as connected to you. 
> 
> I'm well aware of what a mouthful Isabella Romanelli is, so call me IsaRoma. Its what all of my friends basically call me! Lol 
> 
> So from now on. I'm IsaRoma! :) 
> 
> See ya next update! ;) x


	21. Chapter Twenty-One.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Holiday break is finally here and Finals are officially over! Whoo Hoo! \\(^.^)/
> 
> Enjoy! ;) x.

A small tapping sound was what awoke Louis from his deep slumber, the next day.

The younger boy lazily moved around in what appeared to be a very comfortable bed. He knew it wasn't his own, from the Northumberland House. Otherwise, he would've already fallen over the edge. 

This particular bed was much softer. It felt glorious on his back, and it made muscles pop in him, that he never knew he had. 

He took in a big breath in, and he was able to smell the fresh scent of lavender. Only this particular smell, wasn't like the cheap lavender detergent, his mother bought. No. This lavender smelled expensive. 

With his small hands, he caressed the comforter that hugged his body, snuggly. Even that was delightful. The bedding was smooth and soft. It made him feel, as if he was on a cloud, up in the heavens. 

He couldn't help the small smile that broke out on his face, as he stretched, his well rested muscles. He had probably just had the best sleep of his life. 

After a couple of minutes of enjoying the comfortable setting, he slowly opened his eyes, to be met with a soft light, that was streaming from a large window, directly in front of him. The window was covered with a white lace curtain that stood at a stand still. 

His eyes readjusted to the light, after a couple of minutes, and when they did, he looked around the room where he was situated. 

It was completely white. From its walls and ceiling, to its fluffy carpet. A large sofa sat next to the left side of the window, while a small wood desk sat towards the right. Both were white. Matching the rest of the decor.

Even the comforter that engulfed him, was completely white. He felt as if he was in a dream. Everything was perfect. Everything was expensive. He didn't even care how he got there.

But suddenly, like a punch to the gut, his mind flooded with memories from the previous night. 

The beautiful London Coliseum. 

The majestic swan who danced about on stage. 

The searing pain on his chest. 

The helpless sobs. 

The endless cries of desperation. 

It all fell on him at once. All of his previous comfortable happiness, dissipated into the air. 

He remembered the flashbacks, of a cold Lottie, laying next to him, as Tchaikovsky's melodies of sadness, swirled around him.

All of a sudden he could feel the broken sobs get stuck on his throat again. The sadness that had taken him before, had returned. And this time, there was no warm embrace to fight it away, with. 

And just like that, the sadness was replaced with surprise. 

When he racked through his sleep muddled brain, he started to fully remember the previous night. 

Not only had he suffered a small breakdown. He had suffered it with someone by his side. Someone warm and strong, who engulfed him with soft kisses and reassuring words. 

Harry Styles. 

At the reminder, Louis couldn't help but stifle a loud groan. Because, not only had he embarrassed himself, in front of a successful rich billionaire. He had even managed to kiss him.

Something that was clearly, not acceptable. His reckless behaviour could have cost him his whole plan. 

Still, remembering back, he couldn't help but bring his hand slowly to his thin chapped lips. He could almost feel the kiss. The way that Harry's lips molded perfectly against his. 

A small smile started to tug at the corner of his lips, as he felt them tingle a little at the reminder. The reminder that Harry had kissed him back with just as much fervor. 

That made his stomach do little flips inside of his tummy. It was a warm feeling. One that he hadn't felt before in quite a long time. 

So, just like that, he quickly shook his head. He couldn't take his mind of the game. Because this is what it was. A game. One that he had to play perfectly. 

And, he certainly wasn't going to win it, if he started to have fond thoughts over Harry Styles. 

The rich man wasn't his lover. He was his game. That's what he needed to repeat to himself every single time, that his mind wandered. 

The small tapping that had awoken him, started back up again, successfully pulling him back from his thoughts. It appeared to be coming from the window, so he followed it. 

He removed the comforter from his body, as he sat up, stretching a bit. Only then did he realize, that his velvet suit and white button up shirt were gone. In their place was a soft white T-shirt, silky smooth, black pajama bottoms, and dark grey socks. 

He tried to recall, how he ended up like this. Or who had ended up dressing him, but his memory seemed to have stopped once he and Harry shared the kiss. 

God, he hoped that the older man, didn't think too much into it. Otherwise, his plans would be over.

He placed his feet on the plush carpet, and walked over to the window, moving the curtain away so he could see outside. 

He had already figured out that he was in the Styles mansion. The recognizable scent of the house lingered in the air. So when he glanced outside, he wasn't surprised to see the familiar large backyard, that was being covered with large raindrops. The explanation to the tapping. 

The dark grey clouds hung low on the London skyline. He could see the tops of the other houses from there. He relished the sight. Who knew when he would get to experience it again. 

He sat at the windowsill for a couple of minutes, looking at the water droplets that chased each other down the glass, when a sudden knock on the door startled him. He looked at the closed door, and rushed over to the bed, making as little noise, as possible. Once he deemed himself ready, he called for the person to walk in. 

It was Conchita. She had a large silver tray in her hands. She looked at Louis, as she sat the tray on the nightstand beside him. Louis gave a fake grimace in pain, and she eyed him carefully. 

"Good morning Louis. I hope you're feeling better today." She said softly. Louis gave her a small smile and a nod. 

"I am. Thank you for your concern, Conchita." He said to the older woman as he sat up to get a good look at the meal placed before him. 

"I made you a sausage and bacon omelette. I know how much you like those." Conchita explained as she gestured towards the tray. "I also made you some tea. I hope you don't mind." Louis gave her a small smile and shook his head. 

"Of course not. Thank you Conchita." He said, expecting for her to leave. She did turn around and was already at the door, but she seemed to stop again, as she turned around and eyed Louis carefully.

"Maybe you should address your panic attacks to your mum. Wouldn't want to let her get worried, now would we?" She said softly. Louis glared at the back of her head as she opened the door. "Oh, and Harry, will most likely come up to see you in a few minutes." She said knowingly before walking away, shutting the door behind her. 

Louis wanted to grab the tray and hurl it at the door. Conchita was always so suspicious. She always built up theories in her head. Louis knew for a fact that she was onto him. But, she just didn't have any evidence. 

What made this worse, was the fact that she knew about Micah. He had introduced himself as Louis' boyfriend after all. 

Conchita was another obstacle. One that he quickly needed to get rid of. Only this time, it wasn't as simple as Annika. This one was a bit harder. But, he knew he would find a way. 

He always did. 

*

After eating the delicious breakfast, he decided to shower, before he came face to face with Harry again. Contrary to Conchita's words, he hadn't showed up when Louis was eating. A huge advantage for him. He needed some time to think. 

After showering in the exquisite blue marble bathroom, using lavish shampoos and soaps he never heard of, he stepped out into the room again with a towel secured on his hips. He wasn't surprised to find a set of clothes folded neatly on top of the already made bed. Looking at the tags, he found them to be new and exactly of his size. 

It was a black button up shirt with a dark blue wool knit jumper, along with skinny fit indigo jeans. He placed on the shoes he had used the previous night, before walking over towards the bathroom again. 

Several hair styling tools were there for his accommodation. He picked up the blow dryer and a hair brush and created a soft fringe that made him look innocent. The look he was going for. 

After finishing inside the bathroom, he stepped back outside and sat next to the night stand. As if on cue, a knock came on the door. He softly called for the person to come in, having a hunch as to who it could be. 

His guess had been right, when a sheepish looking Harry, stepped in. He was wearing, basically the same thing as Louis, only his jumper was a dark gray. He softly closed the door behind him before turning over and looking at Louis. 

"Did you sleep well?" He asked the younger boy. Louis nodded in affirmation, as Harry walked over towards the bed and sat next to him. A good amount of space in between them.

"I did. All thanks to you." Louis said softly. He was saying it in order to make Harry feel special, but he couldn't help but feel that the words that he was saying, were true. 

Harry smiled at him and nodded as he fiddled with his hands. After a couple of awkward seconds, he finally looked up and furrowed his eyebrows. 

"I just wish I could know what happened back at the coliseum. I hope that it wasn't my unpleasant company." He said in a joking matter. Louis knew that he was trying to break the tension with humor, but he couldn't help but look down when reminded of last night's events. Harry seemed to take it the wrong way. 

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you." He quickly said as he scooted closer to the boy, involuntarily. Louis looked up and shook his head with a soft smile.

"No. Don't worry you didn't." He said softly. Harry nodded but frowned again. 

"Trust me when I say, that I hope I never see you in that position again. I felt absolutely worthless. Seeing you fall apart without having the power to keep you together." Harry explained softly. Almost as if he was admitting a weakness. 

"I'm sorry for putting you in that position. You certainly didn't need to help me. But, I appreciate it nonetheless." Louis said as he pulled on the hem of his jumper. Harry's frown deepened as he shook his head. 

"Don't say that. I'll always be there to help you. It was a promise I made you yesterday." Harry said firmly. Making Louis blush. "It would just help to know with what I'm dealing with." 

Louis nodded as he sighed. "The play brought bad memories." He explained quietly. Harry gave him his full attention, a silent signal to go on. 

"Swan Lake isn't particularly my favorite performance these days." He said shakily. Harry nodded as he scooted closer. 

"You said it brought good memories." Harry said as a reminder. Louis nodded. 

"I did. It was only because I didn't want to alarm you. I guess I should've just spoken with the truth before embarrassing you like that." He said bitterly. Harry shook his head and reached out his hand to place on Louis' knee. 

"Hey. I don't care what other people thought, or think. What matters is that you're okay." He said leaving the statement up for interpretation. Louis quickly nodded. 

"I'm fine now. All thanks to you." He said once again, making Harry blush. 

"Why is it that it brings back bad memories? Swan Lake I mean?" He enquired. Louis looked at him before looking at the floor.

"It was my sister's favorite performance." He explained softly. Harry nodded next to him. 

"And does she not like it anymore, or?" Asked Harry. Louis knew that he was trying to come off as nonchalant, but the younger boy could hear the burning curiosity behind his words. 

"No. That's not the case." Louis said trying to measure his words. He could already feel the tight knot that was developing in his throat. The effect of talking about Lottie. 

"Then what is the case?" Harry asked, a little more interested. He could see Louis' sudden reactions. The way he hung his head and blinked his eyes, in order to rid himself from the possible oncoming tears. Which is why he scooted closer next to the boy. Their legs touching. 

"Lottie was... Very sick. We unfortunately lost her this past summer." Louis said softly as a lone tear spilled from his left eye. He quickly wiped it away. He had already embarrassed himself enough in front of Harry. He didn't need to do it again. 

The older man gasped in shock as he froze. He looked at Louis as the boy tried to wipe away the tears. Which broke Harry's heart.

"Louis. I'm so sorry. I don't know what to say." He said as he reached out a hand to place comfortingly on Louis' back. Louis leaned into the touch involuntarily. The warmness was very welcoming.

"You don't owe me anything, Harry." Louis said as he tried to stop the tears, that wanted to so badly overflow. 

"No Louis, look at me." He said as he grabbed the younger boy's chin. Louis turned around to face him, but avoided his eyes. "Look at me." He repeated firmly. This time, Louis did. 

"I care for you. Deeply. And I know that I can't offer you comfort right now. Because I can't even imagine what it feels like to lose a sister. But, I just want you to know, that I care. I do. And I'll try my absolute best to lessen your pain." He confessed. Leaving Louis speechless and staring into his eyes. 

Louis knew that Harry liked him. Lusted after him. He just never realized that the older man actually cared a big deal for him. It was something that left him absolutely speechless.

Which is why, he didn't quickly pull away when Harry started to lean in. The sudden warm and minty breath from Harry's mouth, fanned over his face, completely cutting off his judgement. It was only when he felt the sudden dip of the bed, that he registered what was happening. 

"Thank you Harry." He said, quickly standing up from where he was in the bed. Harry followed him with his eyes, as he ran a frustrated hand through his long hair. 

"Your welcome Louis." He replied, standing up as well. He turned away from Louis, and the younger boy could see the hardness that settled on his shoulders. 

"I have to go." He said, it was the only way to cut the tension that had thickly settled in the air. Harry didn't turn around to look at him. He simply gave a stiff nod. It was Louis' turn to get frustrated. The man's lack of attention was maddening. Even if it was his fault.

His hand was on the doorhandle when Harry's voice, from behind, stopped him. "It is to my understanding that you have finished this semester yesterday." Louis nodded. 

"Well, I'd like to ask, if you could still come around. Even through the break. I'm aware that you'll be coming back once school starts up again in January, but I just hope that you won't mind coming these weeks anyway." He said shyly. Louis smirked at that. 

"Of course I will Harry. You didn't have to ask." Louis said softly. Harry nodded and gave him a wide smile. 

"I'll see you Monday then, Louis." Harry said warmly. That was a sign that everything was okay. Louis nodded as he said a final goodbye and left the room. 

As he was making his way down the stairs, he couldn't help but feel content. He had handled that well. 

*

After Andrew dropped him off at Northumberland, Louis made his way up the stairs, turning his phone on for the first time since last night. It was a lot later than what he expected, and he also started to receive notifications. Some from Perrie, and others from Micah. 

He sighed as he walked towards his door. What he wasn't expecting to see, was Micah sitting on the floor. He glanced up from where he was staring at the carpet, and immediately scrambled to his feet when he saw Louis. 

"Where were you?" Micah demanded before Louis could even get a word out. He frowned and shook his head as he unlocked the door of the dorm and stepped in. Micah following close behind. 

"Shouldn't I be asking you, what you're doing here?" Louis snapped. He walked over to his closet and shrugged off his coat. Micah grimaced when he saw the expensive clothes he had on, but kept quiet. 

"Jay sent me. She asked me to come talk to you. Ask you if you wanted to come and stay for the weekend." Micah said excitedly. Louis rolled his eyes before turning around to face him. 

"I don't think so. I have a lot to do this break. College wise." He lied as he started to remove all of his textbooks from his rucksack. Micah sighed loudly as he stood. 

"Come on Lou. You haven't been home for almost a month. Your mum misses you." He said trying to convince Louis.

"I know. And I miss her too. It's just... I'm very busy now. Balancing school and the internship with Harry." Louis explained as he sat the books on his desk. Micah gave an annoyed sound. One that caused Louis to turn around and look at him with a frown. 

"Harry? So what you're on a first name basis now?" He asked bitterly. It was Louis' turn to sigh. 

"Yes. We are. Since he's my boss, and we are spending time together." Louis said icily. Micah gave out a dry chuckle as he crossed his arms on his chest. 

"Yes. I'm well aware. He is your boss. And you are spending an unusual amount of time together." He said bitterly. Louis bit the inside of his cheek in anger.

"What is that supposed to mean?" He asked loudly. Micah was really getting in his last nerve. 

"Exactly what I'm trying to say. That man is succeeding in his plan to get you, and you're doing absolutely nothing to stop him." He added, raising his voice. Louis dropped his mouth in shock. Even if Micah's suspicion was right, it didn't stop the sting that Louis felt. 

"Oh I'm doing nothing to stop him? And that's why you took it upon yourself to set the record straight for him?" He threw bitterly. Micah looked confused for a split second before realization settled on his features, as he took in a large gulp. 

"So he told you." He said with a scoff. That only managed to fuel Louis' anger. 

"No. He didn't. Did you really think that I wouldn't find out? How dare you Micah? That could've cost me my job! My internship! My only hope of succeeding!" Louis shouted. He couldn't help it. He had already been through a roller coaster of emotions the night before. Micah's jealousy wasn't helping. 

"Look Louis. I'm sorry. I truly am. But you have to understand that I did it to protect you." He exclaimed as he tried to reach for Louis' arm, but he moved away. 

"Protect me? Protect me from what?" Louis asked with furrowed eyebrows. Micah sighed as he ran a hand through his face. 

"From him! He very obviously wants you! Don't tell me you don't know!" Micah said, shouting at the same tone as Louis. Louis shook his head as he paced the small room. 

"Look Micah. You have nothing to protect me from. Mr. Styles is an honorable man with morals, who has never disrespected me in any way. So I'd appreciate it, if your unnecessary jealousy would end now. Otherwise--" he was quickly cut off by Micah. 

"Otherwise what?" He asked loudly. Louis was left with an open mouth and no response. "Answer me Louis. Otherwise what?" 

Louis sighed as he ran a hand through his fringe. "If you want us to work Micah, you're gonna have to trust me." He said softly. Micah gave out a dry chuckle. 

"If I want us to work? So you'll eventually pick him?" He said bitterly. Louis raised his eyebrows in shock as he froze. That was the drop that sent him over the edge. 

"You know what? Think whatever you want Micah. I don't even want to see you right now." He said as he grabbed his coat and opened the door. Perrie was out there. Looking a bit sheepishly. Louis ignored her as he stalked off, fighting angry tears on his way. 

Micah didn't follow him. He was stuck to the ground. His legs wouldn't cooperate. That was the first extreme argument he had held with Louis, since he arrived in London, and it was honestly freaking him out. 

Perrie walked in and shut the door behind her. She waited there as Micah started to process his surroundings again. When he finally came out of his trance, he glanced up and saw her with a frown. 

"Sorry if you heard that. You really didn't deserve to." He said embarrassedly. Perrie gave him a gentle smile and shook her head. 

"Don't worry. I'm aware of how dramatic Louis can get." She said. Micah nodded. Thankful for Perrie's understanding. 

"He can. It doesn't make it any less embarrassing." He said quietly. Perrie still kept her gaze on her boots, not saying anything. Micah frowned at her mood.

"So. You and him are a... Thing." She asked. Even if it sounded more like a statement. Micah nodded in front of her. 

"Yes. We have been for a while now. We were unfortunately separated for some time, but now were back together." He explained with a warm smile. Perrie nodded as the frown between her brows, deepened. 

"It explains why he never mentioned you." She said quietly. Micah nodded as he glanced at the clock on the dresser behind her.

"Listen Perrie, I do have to get going. I hope you don't mind." He said apologetically. Perrie nodded her head and gave him a smile. 

"No, yeah. Don't worry. You have nothing to be sorry for." She said. Micah nodded as he made his way over towards the door. Perrie stepped away so he could open it. 

"He'll come around, Micah. He always does." She said with a soft smile. Micah nodded as he leaned in to give her a one arm hug. Her heartbeat faster, but the hug was over as quickly as it started. 

"I'll see you Perrie." He said before walking out. Perrie only smiled at his retreating back. But, when she closed the door, she couldn't help but sigh. 

She felt stupid. It was obvious that Louis and Micah were more than friends. She had just been too blind to believe it. 

She couldn't help the hurt feeling in her chest. Her daydreams of Micah Evergreen were over. He was taken. 

By her best friend. 

*

"I'll leave you with this nice little tune by my man Hozier. Here is 'Take Me to Church' on Radio 1." 

Nick pressed the button on his computer, that sent the music flowing through the speakers and shut off the microphones inside the studio. He leaned back as he stretched his arms cracking the muscles on his back. 

He skimmed through his Twitter feed for a couple of seconds, before Fiona walked in. He gave her a smile when he saw his purple mug in her hands. 

"Finally! I've been waiting ages for my coffee!" He exclaimed exaggeratedly. Fiona rolled her eyes as she placed the steaming mug in front of him, on his desk.

"Yes, well. I was too caught up reading the latest gossip on the telegraph." She said, while placing the newspaper beside the mug. Nick raised an eyebrow at her. 

"Look on page 6. The news there might interest you." She said with a wink before walking towards the door. Before leaving, though, she turned around again. "Oh and Aiden is here to see you." Nick nodded. 

"Tell him to come in here." He said. Fiona nodded before closing the door behind her. Nick programmed his computer for a couple of more songs to play before commercial break. When he was done with that, he grabbed his glasses and placed them on as he turned the newspaper to look at page 6. Just like Fiona had told him to. 

Aiden walked in. He was drinking a bottle of apple juice. He waved at his older brother, as he took his seat on the couch in the corner of the studio. Nick skimmed the headlines, before one popped out at him, with a particular picture. 

It was of Harry. Looking as dashing as ever. In a black, slim fit tuxedo. But, it wasn't him who made Nick see red. It was the particular person who hanged onto his arm for dear life. 

The stupid twink.

Nick stood up as he began to read the story out loud. "Openly bisexual lawyer, Harry Styles, was photographed yesterday, with a mysterious handsome young man by his side. The pair seemed to have enjoyed a romantic date at the London Coliseum for the grand opening of Tchaikovsky's 'Swan Lake', performed by the English National Ballet. Could this be the start of a new budding romance in the life of England's richest young lawyer?" Nick scoffed as he flung the newspaper at the floor. 

"That's complete bogus. It's not true." He exclaimed to his brother as he began to pace. Aiden chuckled as he grabbed the newspaper from where Nick had thrown it. He read over the lines again, and stared at the picture.

"Of course it's not true." Aiden added as he studied Louis' face in the picture. "You can't believe everything you read Nick." 

Nick scoffed and removed his glasses. He only had a little bit of time before he went on air again, and he needed to calm down.

"I know. And I don't. It's just, that Harry seems to fancy him. Quite a lot if I might add. To see headlines like these makes me want to puke." He exclaimed loudly. Aiden laughed and shook his head as he closed the newspaper and sat it beside him. 

"Don't worry Grimmy. Styles and Twinky will never be together." He said reassuringly. Nick frowned at him. 

"And how would you know that?" He asked. Aiden smiled as he took a swig from the juice. 

"Because. Twink has a boyfriend. A rather fit one, at that." He said nonchalantly, but Nick almost jumped at the news. 

"He what?" Nick asked a bit incredulously. Aiden smiled and nodded. 

"Yeah. I've seen them a couple of times. They're always snogging in front of his door, or talking sweetly to each other and acting all couply. It's sickening to see." Aiden said with a wrinkled nose. Nick only managed to laugh. 

"So he has a boyfriend. I knew there was something fishy about him." He said as he leaned on his desk. Aiden raised an eyebrow in question. 

"What's fishy about having a relationship?" He asked. Nick walked over towards him and sat down. 

"Don't you see? He's obviously not told Harry about his relationship status. Which has led Harry on! Twink is lying to him." He explained excitedly. Aiden slowly nodded as the realization finally hit him.

"So, what now?" He asked. Nick jumped to his feet excitedly as he snapped his fingers. 

"We get proof. We'll snap a few pictures of the love birds together and send them to Harry." He said. Aiden nodded but then frowned again. 

"We're never gonna know when the boyfriend comes, though. It's not like they have scheduled visits. They're actually very random." He said. Nick nodded as he began to think again. 

"You're right. Which is why we use the resources at our disposal." He said. "It doesn't matter who we get photographed kissing twinky. Harry probably doesn't even know of the boyfriend." He added.

Aiden only nodded as he took in the information. 

"Call Matt. We have a plan to start building." Nick said excitedly. Aiden nodded as he stood to walk out of the studio, leaving Nick alone. 

He walked over towards the couch to retrieve the newspaper, and opened it up to the picture again and stared, with a mischievous grin. 

"You're going down Twinky. I'll make sure of that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If this story was a show on TV, and it had its own theme songs, they'd probably be: 
> 
> Warning Sign  
> Rush of Blood To the Head
> 
> Both by Coldplay. 
> 
> You should probably go listen to them and tell me what you think. 
> 
> See ya next update! ;) x.


	22. Chapter Twenty-Two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy. ;) x.

"Alright I think these two colors match with what Grandma asked." Annika said as she gathered the two colored fabrics in her hands. One was a bright blue and the other was a deep Periwinkle.

"I agree. They both compliment each other beautifully." said one of the designers that was in the conference room with her. Her name was Juliet.

Annika nodded and smiled as she gathered the rest of the fabric and handed it to her. Juliet took it as she gathered her journal, where she was taking quick notes.

"Alright I'll deliver them to the workshop. Thank you Ms. Westwood." Juliet said with a small smile, before leaving through the doors.

Annika sighed once she was alone. The day had been completely hectic, and it wasn't even noon yet.

The Westwoods were working on the Spring line that was set to be released on March. A huge fashion show would ensue presenting the new clothes and accesories. Vivienne had been working hard, but she had fallen ill recently, and had assigned Annika to stand in for her. A huge responsibility.

Luckily, Annika was one to never dissapoint in work, when under pressure. It was one of the things that she took pride in.

She was rearranging some other color coordinations, for the new cardigans, when someone knocked on the glass door. When she looked up, the person was already walking in.

"Well, well. If it isn't Zayn Malik." She said with a huge smile. The raven haired boy looked at her and opened his arms with a large grin.

"I'm here." He said brightly. Annika nodded as she made her way toward her friend. They both shared a tight hug before pulling away and grinning at each other.

"I thought you weren't working this week." She said as she went back to rearranging the fabrics. Zayn nodded as he made his way to the front of the large oval table in the center of the room.

"I thought so too. But then, this happened." He said as he threw the newspaper onto the table. Annika hadn't been aware that he had one, and was surprised to see it. She looked at it and frowned.

"What is this?" She questioned a bit shakily. It had been ages since she had been anywhere near a media outlet. Always hearing the news from her friends or her family. She always carefully avoided it. Like the plague.

"The Daily Telegraph. Obviously." Zayn said with a roll of his eyes. Annika narrowed her eyes at him and his sassy remark but he shook it off, as his face took on a serious look.

"I brought it because, I think there's something in there that you should see." He said carefully. It was Annika's turn to roll her eyes. She huffed as she completely disregarded the fabrics and sat down on one of the rolling chairs that surrounded the table.

"Zayn. You know how I feel about the media at the moment." She said as she ran a hand through her messy curly hair. Zayn took the seat straight across from her with a frown.

"Annika, are you seriously still on about that? It's been five years. Five long years." He said with a sympathetic tone. One that Annika did not appreciate in the least.

"Look, whatever you're trying to show me is clearly not important. So, let's just forget about it and move on." She said, standing up from the chair and moving on to the fabrics. Zayn groaned as he slapped the wooden top of the table.

"No Annika. I think it's time that we address these ghosts of the past that are eating you alive. You were the one who went looking for him first. Right?" He said. A statement more than a question. Making her sigh in frustration.

"Yes. I was. And we both know how badly that went. I don't want to repeat that so please Zayn, let it go." She said with a pleading tone. Zayn pressed his lips in a tight line and almost took pity on her.

Almost.

"No Annika. This young boy hurt you with those remarks. It was a low thing what he did. He obviously did his investigating really well." He said with furrowed eyebrows. Annika shook her head and looked at the floor.

"He didn't need to investigate anything. Harry obviously told him everything he needed to know. They have been together for three years. Which is why we let this go." She said with finality in her voice. She continued to work with the fabrics in her hands, but her mind was elsewhere.

Zayn gave out a dry chuckle as he rounded the table and went to stand in front of her. She refused to look him in the eye, so he grabbed the newspaper, that still sat in the center of the table, and shoved it to her chest.

"I told you that I didn't trust him. That day that you came crying from lunch. It all seemed fishy. Did I, or did I not tell you that?" He asked firmly. Annika kept her gaze trained on the floor but nodded nonetheless.

"You did. But you shouldn't. He was so beautiful. So young. He held himself with high standards. He was dressed impecably. There's no doubt that Harry would pick someone like him." She said a bit bitterly, remembering back to the day of the discussion she had with Louis.

"Well, don't you think it's a bit too suspicious, that Harry could actually keep him a secret for so long?" Zayn asked as he began to circle around the table. A pensive look on his face.

"Yes. But, Harry is known to keep things private. He never liked for people to know his business." She said a little fondly, as she remebered the conversations she would hold with the green eyed man. Zayn's scoff brought her back from her reverie, quickly, though.

"A three year relationship? Seriously Annika. You really think that multi billionaire Harry Styles, who is one of London's most sought after socialites, would keep a three year relationship a secret?" Zayn asked with a sarcastic look on his face. Annika shrugged, but the seed of doubt was already starting to form inside her head.

"And, wasn't this young boy, going off about how crazy and ridiculously in love they were?" He asked again and Annika grimaced, but still managed to nod.

"Now. I'm not trying to hurt you by saying this, but I am sure that Harry Styles loved you. Otherwise he wouldn'tve placed a ring on your finger. Am I correct?" He asked again. This time, Annika took a long time to answer. She took in a shaky breath as she nodded. Zayn noticed and frowned, but continued either way.

"Well, if he loved you so much, then he was proud to show you off to the media. To the people. To the society. You guys were always the couple of the moment. Which makes this situation, even stranger. Because, by the looks of it, since Harry never paraded this young boy, it meant that he's not really as in love, as he pegged him to be." Zayn explained, as he returned to walk around the room.

Annika followed him with her eyes. A new realization hitting her, but she still shook her head. She couldn't trust assumptions, with no real resources.

"Maybe this time he did it all differently. He kept the boy out of the limelight, in order to conserve their relationship. After all, the media was what seperated me from him." She added a bit sadly. Zayn sighed and shook his head as he placed his hands on his hips.

"Annika, you know very well, that it wasn't just society pressure that seperated you. It was a lot of contributing factors. And, how would Harry know that the media was what seperated you? You guys haven't even spoken to each other for five years!" He added a bit loudly. Annika grimaced at his tone of voice but continued to hardly look at the floor.

Maybe Zayn was right.

"Okay. Okay. So, maybe Louis' story isn't very trustworthy. Maybe he did lie about all of that. How would I prove it though? I mean, you can be wrong about this whole thing." She said a bit exasperatedly. She honestly didn't know why she started to defend the young boy. But, it was probably when all her hopes were crushed that afternoon.

"I'm never wrong. Not about anything, and certainly not about this." Zayn said with a prideful tone. He flipped the newspaper open to a certain page and placed it in the table in front of where Annika stood. "This is what proves me right." He added, by pointing to a certain headline.

The picture was what took Annika's breath away. It had been so long, since she had come to face a picture of Harry. The last one she remembers, was when he won his third biggest case for a man living in Sheffield, two years ago. Where she had been located. His picture was placed in the newspaper, and she had seen it. He had appeared young and happy. A smile full of pride, for his accomplishment.

Now, looking at the picture in front of her, she couldn't help but pick out all of the differences in him. His older looking face. His whole features taking on a more hard look. His once short hair, which was always pushed back in an elegant quiff, was now up to his shoulders and managed towards the right. He looked beautiful.

It took her a while, to tear her gaze from carefully scruntinizing Harry, to see the young man who hanged from his left arm. Annika recognized him immediately, even though he had his head down. She could still recognize the small smirk that he had given her at the restaurant. It was placed on his lips. He was dressed as elegantly as Harry. Something that made her frown and sigh a little in sadness.

"Read the headline." Zayn said. Almost as if he saw that she hadn't read it. She took in a deep breath before reading outloud.

"Openly bisexual lawyer, Harry Styles, was photographed yesterday, with a mysterious handsome young man by his side. The pair seemed to have enjoyed a romantic date at the London Coliseum for the grand opening of Tchaikovsky's 'Swan Lake', performed by the English National Ballet. Could this be the start of a new budding romance in the life of England's richest young lawyer?"

By the time she was finished reading the paragraph, her frown had deepened. The sudden sadness that she had felt, when she had first laid her eyes upon the picture, was gone. In it's place was a newfound curiousity.

She looked up to see Zayn with a smirk on his lips. It was as if he could see the wheels slowly start to turn inside her head. She opened her mouth in disbelief, but nothing came out.

"Do you now see why I am right?" Zayn said a bit in relief. Annika looked up at him again, but this time she just nodded, so he continued.

"A budding new romance. A mysterious, handsome young man. That to me doesn't sound like a three year relationship between two individuals who are expecting a baby with a surrogate." He added as he made his point across by signaling towards the paper.

"He lied to me. Louis Tomlinson lied to me." Annika said as she looked out through the large window. Everything suddenly clicked into place. Zayn nodded, even though, she couldn't see him.

"I'm pretty sure that the secretary part is true. But not so much, the whole happy couple thing." He added as he took a step towards her. Annika took in a huge gulp of air before she came out of her trance. A new determined look on her eye.

"I need to tell Harry." She said quickly, as she started to move around the conference room, gathering her coat and her bag. Zayn followed closely behind her.

"I agree. But now? Do you think it's the best idea?" He asked a bit unconvinced. Annika quickly nodded her head as she rushed out the glass doors of the conference room. Zayn remained hot on her trail, as they wound through the hallways of the Westwood building.

Once they reached the elevators, she pressed on the button to have the doors open. Before climbing on, she stopped and turned around to look Zayn in the eye.

"Louis Tomlinson is obviously up to something and he needs to be stopped. I might've hurt Harry before, but I won't let him get hurt again." She said firmly.

Zayn was left speechless at her newfound confidence, so much, that by the time he was able to react, the elevator doors were closing, taking her with them.

*

"My services aren't cheap Grimshaw." The man said as he lit up the cigaratte that was in his mouth. It took him a couple of seconds, since the cold air was nipping against his face, incessantly. When he finally got it, he took in a long drag, then released it exactly on Nick's face, making him frown.

"I'm well aware that you're not cheap Matt. Which is why I brought you this." Nick said as he reached inside of his leather jacket. He pulled out a rubber band wrapped bundle of cash, and placed it on top of the man's awaiting hands.

Matt placed the cigaratte on his mouth, and unwrapped the rubber band from in between the cash. When he thumbed through the many notes, his face brigthened up as a smile broke on his face.

"Will that be enough?" Nick asked with a bored expression. Matt looked up at him and quickly nodded his head. The way he was smiling, reminded Nick of excited kids on Christmas morning.

"It will be more than enough" He said enthusiastially, as he shoved the money inside of his dirty denim jacket. Nick grimaced at his attire, but nodded as he kept quiet.

"Alright. What you have to do is simple." Nick said as he pulled out a folded picture from his jean pocket. He handed it to Matt, who took it and began to open it. "That's Louis. It's the guy you're going after." He added. Matt frowned at the picture but nodded.

"Seems a bit young to be on your hitlist." He said with a dry chuckle. Nick scoffed and folded his arms on his chest as he stared stupidly at the other man.

"It's not a hit. You're not killing him." Nick added with a frown. Matt raised his hands up and laughed in surrender.

"Alright. If you don't want me to end him. What do you want me to do then?" He asked a bit more interestedly. Nick looked around the street to make sure that no one was staring at them. Luckily, that side of town was always deserted, due to all the scoundrels who runned around and caused havoc.

"Follow him. Go to the Northumberland House. You know where that is right?" He asked. Matt gave him a knowing smirk and nodded.

"LSE property. I was right. He is young." He added with a wink. Nick groaned but proceeded on explaining the task at hand.

"My brother is going to be there. You call him. You should have his number. You'll go in and wait for Louis in there. Make sure to bring a camera of low quality and a man." He explained. Matt frowned as he took in another long drag from his cigaratte.

"What kind of man?" He asked. Nick nodded as he racked his brain over the details that Aiden had told him about Louis' boyfriend.

"He needs to be tall and broad. Short hair and a beard." He said. Matt nodded as he squinted his eyes at the floor.

"Yeah, alright. I have a man for the job." He said, causing Nick to nod his head in approval. "Although, I don't really get what I'm supposed to do with a low quality camera and a broad guy." He said a bit curiously.

"You hide on floor three. You and the guy. Once you see Louis coming, you send your guy to kiss him. Take as many pictures as you can, understand? As many as you can." Nick said elaborating for Matt. He nodded as he took the information in.

"So what? You want us to seduce Louis and take pictures for your personal collection?" Matt said in a joking matter. Nick groaned as he pinched the bridge of his nose tightly.

"Not seduce him you blubbering idiot. I don't want you to take him on a date. I want you to grab him, kiss him, take pictures of it, and leave. Understand? That's all you need to do." Nick said as calmly as he could.

"Alright. Consider it done. When do you want these pictures?" Matt said, as he flicked his finished cigaratte to the sidewalk, quickly stepping on it to extinguis the fire.

"Tonight, if you can." Nick said as he stepped away. Matt nodded as he began walking away. Before he could turn aroud the corner, though, he turned to shout over his shoulder.

"Consider it done, Grimshaw."

And with that he walked away, leaving a pleased Nick behind.

*

Matt arrived at the Northumberland House at around 2 o'clock. He had an old beat up Nikon on his hand, and his friend Sal, by his side, who fit all the descriptions that Nick was looking for.

He had called Aiden a couple of blocks away, so when they arrived to the door, the familiar younger boy was there waiting for them.

They made their way inside, keeping their eyes down, to not attract curious students towards them. As they made their way up the stairs, Aiden started to explain what was to happen.

"He left a couple of hours ago. So I'm sure that he will be back soon." They arrived to the hallway of the third floor. "This is his dorm." he said, signaling to the door. Both Matt and Aiden nodded as they followed him deeper into the hallway.

They stopped at a small corner where Aiden told them to hang by. "Wait here. He'll come through that corner. Then your friend will rush over towards him, kiss him, and you take the pictures." He said. Matt and Sal nodded, and with that Aiden was gone.

*

Matt and Sal waited for around fifteen minutes, trying to figure out how to approach the situation. It was settled that it was going to be something quick and easy. After the kiss, they would both run and leave the Northumberland as quickly as possible. They didn't want to face possible charges.

When they finally caught sight of Louis, the boy had his head down, eyes transfixed on the phone on his hand. Sal whistled next to him, appreciating how good looking the younger boy acually was. Matt laughed but pushed Sal so he could get on with it.

Sal walked quickly up to Louis, while Matt prepared the camera on his hands. He zoomed into them as much as he could and began to take pictures immediately.

Sal was able to catch Louis by surprise, since he still had his eyes on the phone. When Louis finally noticed the man in front of him, it was already too late. Sal was already grasping the back of his neck and pulling him into a kiss.

Louis let out a squeak of surprise, as the man hooked his other arm around his waist, and lowered his hand to grab a handful of his arse. That was what broke Louis from his frozen trance, and began fighting against the kiss.

As quickly as it started, it was over, and the man pulled away and ran. Louis looked after him with reddened lips and a dumbstruck expression.

"What the fuck!" He screamed. Another man with shaggy brown hair, run past as well, while laughing like a maniac. Louis stared after him too.

After a couple of minutes, of shock, Louis finally found it in himself to step inside the dorm, which he found empty. No surprise. Perrie had already left to her house for the holidays.

He sat on his bed, with the same mask of shock on his face. He ran his hand against his lips and chuckled in surprised amusement.

Today, had certainly, not been a normal day.

*

"Hi. I'm looking for Harry Styles."

Suzette looked up from her notepad, where she was writing a couple of song lyrics aimlessly and smiled to the woman who was standing before her. She looked a little disheveled.

"Mr. Styles doesn't work here anymore. He's located in his home while he awaits for his building to be constructed." She explained to the red headed woman.

Disappointment flashed on Annika's face. She didn't know about Harry's new construction project. But, at the same time she was happy. Harry was finally accomplishing what he wanted.

"But, I guess luck is in your side today. He's actually here having a board meeting. Would you like me to pass him a note?" She asked kindly. Annika nodded as a flicker of hope flashed on her eyes. Suzette knew she looked familiar. She just couldn't recall from where.

"I'd rather just wait for him here. I'll catch up to him when he exits." Annika said softly. Suzette immediately took that as a bad sign.

"Excuse me. May I ask what your name is?" She asked with a raised eyebrow. Annika visibly gulped as she moved over towards the doors.

"I'll just wait out here." She said quickly, and with that she was out the door, without answering Suzette's question.

She walked out and made her way over towards the benches that were under some trees. They were used as decoration for the entrance of the Royal. She decided she would just wait there.

Back inside, Suzette was in the middle of calling Harry's phone. She knew for a fact that the meeting was over, since a couple of lawyers, were walking out. Marking the end of the day.

The first ring rang, when she saw the elevator doors open, to reveal Liam Payne walking out with another fellow lawyer. Suzette quickly hung up and made her way towards him.

"Excuse Mr. Payne." She said softly. Liam averted his gaze from the other lawyer and raised his eyebrow in question.

"I'll see you tomorrow Payno." The lawyer said with a smile. Liam smiled in goodbye, before turning his attention back to Suzette.

"What did you need Suz?" He asked with a warm smile. She shuffled on her feet a bit before looking him dead in the eye.

"A woman is outside waiting for Mr. Styles." She explained quickly. "She came in here asking for him, and I told her that he wasn't available since he was in the final board meeting. She said that she would wait for him, but suddenly left when I asked for her name."

Liam immediately frowned and tightened his jaw. After hearing the story from Gemma about how Annika Westwood was looking for Harry, he had a hunch about who mystery woman was.

"The color of her hair Suz. What was it?" He asked as he made his way towards the door.

"Red and curly." She answered. With that, Liam was out of the door.

He made his way outside and looked around towards the parking lot, trying to spot out the undeniable mane of hair that only belonged to Annika Westwood. When he didn't find it, he started looking through the small patio in the front of the building. There, sitting on one of the benches, he found her.

She was sitting with her fiddling hands, as she glanced nervously towards the parking lot. Liam scoffed as he made his way over towards her. Before she could see him, he roughly grasped her arm and pulled her to her feet.

Annika gasped at the sudden pain on her upper arm, and looked down when she saw Liam.

He walked them over towards a more secluded place of the patio and finally let her go, albeit a bit roughly. She grasped her tender skin and grimaced at the quickly reddening flesh.

"What the fuck is in your mind, that made you believe you could come here looking for Harry?" He asked roughly. Annika backed away a couple of feet, suddenly aware of how broad the man had become.

"I just need to talk to him for a second." She explained. Liam scoffed again as he ran a frustrated hand through his face.

"What makes you believe that he wants to talk to you?" He asked roughly. Annika winced at his harsh tone, but tried to keep her ground as best she could.

"I need to tell him something about someone. He's associating with the wrong people, Liam. He's gonna get hurt." She exclaimed erraticaly. Liam clicked his tongue and gave out a dry chuckle.

"You think that by associating with you, he won't get hurt?" He asked loudly. Annika could see the vein on his neck start to bulge out. A trademark Liam reaction.

"Look Liam, we can play the blaming game all you want on a later time, but right now, I need to talk to Harry. Urgently." She said a bit more pleadingly. "He's gonna get hurt."

"You really have a nerve coming here and saying that you want to protect him from getting hurt. Must I remind you of what happened 5 years ago? You weren't there to pick up the pieces, Annika!" He was full on red by now.

"Look Liam I understand, but please you need to let me talk to him plea--" she was quickly cut off by Liam grabbing her arm roughly again.

"No. That's what you don't get. You don't understand. Not a single damn thing. You didn't almost lose your best friend for a stone cold hearted bitch who took no regards for his heart." He spat out acidly. Annika cringed at his words as they cut through the old wounds. She guessed she deserved it.

"Please Liam. Please." She tried out again. She could feel the traitorous tears start to prickle the back of her eyes, but she swallowed, trying to push them back as well as she could.

"You know, I didn't actually believe Gemma, when she told me what you were doing. I thought it was just a bad joke. I thought you actually had some dignity in yourself. But here you are proving me wrong." He said more calmly, but the grip on her arm tightened.

"Leave Annika, or I'll embarrass you in front of all these prestigious lawyers." He spat out, as he released the iron grip he had on her arm. Annika knew that it would probably bruise horribly, but the physical pain was nothing compared to the embarrassment and hurt that she was feeling.

"Liam?" The voice came from behind Liam, before Annika could even take a step away. It was all too familiar. It was all too deep. It made both Annika and Liam, freeze in their places.

Harry came into view, when he stepped over towards Liam. His eyes focused on Liam before zeroing into Annika. That simple eye contact was enough to send her heart beating eratically.

Harry took a sharp breath in when he saw who was there. It was someone who he had accepted to never see in his life again. Someone who had ripped him apart and transformed him into what he was today.

Annika Westwood. His ex-girlfriend. His ex-fiance. The woman who he had loved with all of his heart. Who had shattered it with no disregards.

Someone who he had no feelings for, whatsoever.

The feeling was liberating. His breathing only becoming erratic with the shock of seeing her, but not so much with the feelings he had for her.

He felt nothing.

And it was the best feeling in the world.

"Annika. What a surprise to see you here." He said with a polite smile. His calm demeanor took both Liam and Annika by surprise. It was completely the opposite of what they were expecting.

"Hello Harry." She said with a shaky voice. Harry nodded at her again, before shifting his attention over towards his friend.

"Are we still going to dinner?" He asked nonchalantly. Liam gave him a tight smile and nodded.

"Yeah. Annika here was just leaving. Right Annika?" Liam said towards the woman. She frowned and Harry took notice. That was obviously not the case.

"Actually I wasn't. I came to talk to you Harry." She said a bit hurriedly. Harry raised his eyebrow in question but nodded nonetheless. He saw Liam's tension so he tapped his back with a smile.

"Meet me at Oblix Payno. I'll be there I promise." He said warmly. Liam grimaced but nodded his head and left, after giving Annika another cold stare.

When they were finally alone, Harry turned over towards her and placed his hands behind his back.

"Alright. What did you need?" He asked with a small smile. Annika glanced at the floor and blushed. The effects of having his piercing gaze transfixed directly at her.

"You grew out your hair." She said before she could stop herself. She quickly ran a hand through her hair, when she realized her mistake and Harry swallowed a bit hardly.

"What did you need, Annika?" He questioned a bit more firmly. Annika shuddered at his sudden change to authority, and she quickly nodded.

"Look, I'm not here to ask for your forgiveness, because I know that I'll never recieve it. And I get it. I do." She said quickly.

"You're correct. I won't. So why don't you just end this charade and tell me why you're really here." He asked a bit harshly. His hidden anger, starting to flare up.

"Harry. I never did explain to you what happened. Why I left you the way I did."

"I don't need your explanations, Annika. We were simply not meant for each other. That's the fact." He stated a bit more calmly.

"Either than that, there will always be contributing factors to why I left you. But, I won't go into detail with that, because I know you don't want to hear that." She said nervously. Harry clenched his jaw and nodded.

"But, I do realize how badly I hurt you, and I'll never forgive myself for causing you all that pain." She said with apology dripping from her every word.

"Listen. You don't need to do this. I'm over it. I forgot it. Yes there was pain, and yes it felt unbearable at the time, but trust me when I say, that I am over it. If you came to me about a year ago, I would've probably screamed at you. But, I have new factors in my life that have changed me. That have made me forgive." He said calmly. His small speech took Annika by surprise.

"So do I earn your forgiveness Harry?" She asked with a soft voice. Harry gave her a hard stare but it softened almos immediately.

"Maybe in the near future, my heart will finally be at peace with you. But for now, I can only offer to accept your apology." He said softly. Annika nodded as she blinked away the tears.

"And that's all I need Harry. Thank you." She said with a watery smile. Harry smiled back at her, as he felt like the heavy weight on his shoulders, that had been weighing him down, finally rise.

"I do hope that you and Louis live happily together. You deserve it." She said with another smile. That caused Harry to frown.

"What? What do you mean?" He inquired with a nervous chuckle. She gave him another smile and nodded.

"You and your fiance, Louis. He's very lovely. And he defends you like no one else." She said with a small smile. Harry's frown only deepened.

"What do you mean?" He asked again.

"I had tried looking for you a couple of weeks ago. To talk to you about forgiveness, but he stopped me from doing so. He explained to me about your relationship. Trust me. Now I understand, why you guys have been together for a long time." She explained. That only left more questions unanswered for Harry.

When he didn't talk for another while, Annika took it upon herself to lean in and kiss his cheek.

"Goodbye Harry. You and Louis have a wonderful life." She said with a sad smile, and with that she was gone.

Harry stared at the space where she had been trying to rack through his brain what had just happened.

Louis had warned Annika off, by lying to her.

He had interfered in his personal life, and lied.

Lying was just not acceptable for Harry. He hated liars, and Louis was turning out to be one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked that. The beginning of all the drama really begins now! 
> 
> ;)x. 
> 
> See ya next update. :) x.


	23. Chapter Twenty-Three.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is packed with a bunch of feelings. Hope you like it! :)
> 
> Enjoy! ;) x.

"I went ahead and ordered the Wagyu beef sirloin for you. It's your favorite after all." Liam said as soon as Harry arrived to the Oblix, and took his rightful seat in front of him.

"Yeah. Thanks." Harry said as he looked out the gigantic ceiling to floor glass window. The Oblix was known for it. The window gave view of the beautiful London skyline. It looked even more beautiful that night. The December Christmas lights were illuminating the streets.

Liam noticed his spaced out expression, and frowned. He knew he should not have left him with Annika. It was a stupid careless mistake, and now, it appeared to be taking its toll.

Harry sipped from the champagne on the glass in front of him, grimacing at the too soft liquid that made its way down his throat. He needed something a bit stronger if he was going to last the evening.

He signaled to a walking waitress, and she came towards their table with a wide grin.

"What can I get for you fine gentleman tonight?" She asked with a flirtatious tone. Liam grimaced, but Harry rolled his eyes. Clearly not tolerating none of the girl's advances that night.

"Bring me a White-Pearl. Double the shot please." Harry said wih a harsh tone. The girl's friendly grin was immediately erased from her face, as she nodded and walked away. Liam stared after the girl dumbfoundedly, before turning around and looking at Harry.

"You alright, lad?" Liam asked with a careful tone. Harry was in his no playing zone, and he needed to be cautious when dealing with him. He wasn't about to get into an argument in the middle of a restaurant.

Harry glanced up from where he was fiddling with his watch, and looked at Liam. His eyebrows were furrowed in what appeared to be a permanent scowl.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Why? Do I look not fine?" He asked. His tone not losing the harshness from before. Liam was about to comment on it, but decided against it.

"Well, considering you just ordered a drink, made out of pure tequlia, I'd say that something is troubling you." Liam added. His tone had started out jokingly, but had turned concerned at the end. Something that Harry took notice of.

"Am I not allowed to drink once in a while?" He asked loudly. Luckily the couple beside them, was too enthralled on each other to pay them any mind.

"No. Of course not. Mate, you can drink whatever you damn please. I'm just asking, you know? You only drink when something is troubling you." He explained, looking down at the fancy napkin that was placed on top of the empty porcelain plate. When he glanced up to look at Harry, he found him with pursed lips.

"You know me all too well, Payne." He said with a resigned voice. He sighed and leaned back against the chair, as he ran a hand through his tousled hair.

"You really shouldn't have talked to Annika. Look at how distressed it left you." Liam said, signaling his hand towards his friend.

"That's really not the point Liam." He said with an exasperated sigh. "I felt nothing when I saw her."

Liam's eyebrows, shot up in surprise, as he carefully scruntinized Harry. Here he was worrying sick over the whole Annika factor, and he seemed unaffected.

"Yeah, alright. So, you felt absoulutely, nothing for Annika Westwood. The woman who left you 5 years ago after being with her for so long. The woman who you vowed to love till the ends of times. You, Harry Styles, felt nothing towards her?" Liam asked in shock. Also, in a bit of reassurance. The whole thing was just a bit unbelivable.

Harry nodded, running a hand through his hair. It was getting ridiculously long, Liam noted. But, he didn't comment anything on it. They were currently focused at the matter at hands, and he couldn't lose focus.

"So, it wasn't Annika that bothered you. Not exactly. But rather, something she said." He added. It wasn't a question. It was a statement.

Harry was right, Liam Payne knew him too well.

"I hate that she still has this effect on me. I have absolutely zero feelings for her, but yet, she decides to waltz into my life and turn it upside down!" He exclaimed with a frustrated tone. Liam nodded as he leaned forward, and placed both of his arms on the table.

"Mate, don't you think that if you didn't have any feelings for her, you'd be reacting a bit differently?" Said Liam with a raised eyebrow. Harry sighed and furiously shook his head.

"No Liam. I don't have any feelings for Annika anymore. As difficult as that may seem to believe." Harry explained. "Of course I once loved her. Irrevocably. And it did take quite some time to turn those feelings into something other than hate. But, now, All I hold for her, is a friendly care. One that will always be there."

Liam nodded as he took in Harry's words. He understood what his friend was trying to say. It was something that lifted a heavy weight off his shoulders.

"That's great, H. Really great. In fact, I salute you. You have got to be the kindest man I've ever met. Your heart is probably ten times bigger than the rest of the world." He said as he raised his champagne flute. Harry's frown momentarily vanished as he smiled at Liam's words.

"Thanks Liam. Your words are widely appreciated. Even though I know that I'm not all that great." He said with a blush. Liam scoffed, as he sipped the bubbly substence.

The waitress that had taken Harry's order, came at that moment. She had a sheepish look on her face, as she placed his drink on the table. She decided to not mutter a single word. Something that Harry appreciated.

"So, what exactly did she tell you? You know, because you don't usually drink pure tequila." Liam said as he observed his friend, sipping the hard alcohol in one go.

Harry screwed his eyes shut, as the bitter liquid made it's way down his throat. It was a much better numbing agent, than the sweet champagne. When he finally opened his eyes, he was met with Liam's concerned gaze.

"You know me well. Right?" Harry asked. Completely avoiding his question. Liam nodded, rolling his eyes.

"Well, since we have known each other since we were toddlers, I'd like to believe that I do. Yes." He remarked in a sarcastic tone. Harry chuckled and nodded.

"Yes. So you know how much I detest liars. Don't you?" He asked again with narrowed eyes. Liam frowned but nodded his head yes, nonetheless. He didn't know exactly where the conversation was going.

"You're not a liar. Are you Liam?" The question made Liam chuckle and shake his head. Harry smiled again, but his eyes held everything but humor.

"I should know this. I'm a world class lawyer, with billions in my name. I should be able to spot a liar, from a ten mile radius. Shouldn't I?" He asked. But, Liam was beginning to feel, that the questions weren't aimed at him anymore.

"Haz, what are you talking about?" He still asked. Harry raised his eyes, from where they had become trained on his rings. He chuckled dryly, but didn't answer him.

"I hate liars, Liam. I hate them more than anything else, and you know that it's true." He said. Liam nodded, deciding to stop the questions, and just play along with what Harry was saying.

"I do know. It's one of the main reasons why you became a lawyer." He added. Harry smiled and nodded.

"Yes. You see? You do know me so well Payne. So well." He said, a bit into the air. Liam was now sure, that he was really not incorporated in this conversation at all.

"Am I a good lawyer Liam? Answer me honestly." He said. Liam frowned and quickly nodded his head.

"The best Harry! You can't possibly be doubting yourself right now?" He said with a raised voice. He was shocked. He didn't know where all this self depreciation was coming from. "Whatever Annika Westwood told you, is not true. You're the best Harry. Never doubt that."

Harry chuckled in front of him and shook his head. Liam was looking at him with a permanent frown now. Whatever had happened, earlier that afternoon, couldn't have been good.

"She didn't spit on my name if that's what you're insinuating. She was calm and collected. She didn't insult me once." Harry assured, as he nursed the drink in his hands.

Liam scoffed and rolled his eyes. "It would be a bit far if she actually insulted you. Don't you think? It should have been you, who insulted her. Not the other way around." He exclaimed. Harry only nodded. Not looking up to meet Liam's eyes.

"But, like I said before. You are a true gentleman. So, I'm sure that you didn't fling shit on her name either. Did you?" He said. It was a statement more than a question. Harry only nodded.

"I didn't. Not because I'm a gentleman. But, because she doesn't deserve my hate. She deserves indifference."

"She doesn't deserve anything from you, Harry. Absoulutely nothing." Liam added. Harry looked up and drank more from his glass.

"You're right. She doesn't." He said, looking out the window, into the London night. Liam followed his every move. He still didn't understand his odd behaviour.

"So, who said you were a shit lawyer? Because I'll hunt them down personally." He said with a tentative smile. He was trying to joke to lighten the mood. But nothing seemed to be working. It only caused Harry's frown to deepen.

"I'm not a shit lawyer Payno. I know that for a fact." He turned around from looking outside the window, to meet Liam's eyes again. He couldn't help but shudder at Harry's cold gaze. "And I also know that I hate liars."

Liam nodded, albeit a bit frustratedly. He felt like the conversation was going absolutely nowhere. So he only sighed.

"Alright. Anything else that you'd like to add, before our food gets here?" He said a bit curiously. Harry chuckled again, and shook his head.

"No. That's all." He said with a small smile. Liam smiled back, but he refrained from saying anything else, since a waiter decided to arrive with their food, at that moment.

They ate in silence for a couple of minutes, and Harry seemed to relax a bit. Still, Liam couldn't help but furrow his eyebrows when he wasn't looking.

Whatever had Harry like this, couldn't be good.

*

"Make sure that you deliver those to the construction company. Hand them to a woman named Alessandra." Harry said, as he gave the huge folder to Andrew. The man nodded with a small smile.

"Of course Mr. Styles. Will that be all?" He asked sweetly. Harry smiled back and nodded.

"Send Sergio with the other car to the Northumberland House. I'm expecting Mr. Tomlinson this afternoon." He added. Andrew nodded again, before leaving him alone in his office again.

When he was sure, that Andrew was a good distance away from his door, he stood up and began to pace again.

It's what he had been doing all morning. He had woken up with a horrible hangover. The bottle of Absoulut Vodka on top of his night stand was to blame.

He didn't quite remember, how he got home, after his dinner with Liam. All he remembers was drinking tequila and vodka, to help numb the pain.

The pain of hurt and anger that had overtook him, ever since he had talked with Annika.

He was right. It hadn't been because he had seen Annika. He had spoken the truth when Liam had asked him about it. It was something greater than that.

The hurt and anger, had been because of what Annika had told him right before she had left.

Louis had lied. Had warned her off with a made up story of a supposed relationship between him and Harry.

If there was one thing that Harry hated, it was liars. He didn't associate with liars. No matter what their excuses were. Liars were manipulative. They only did it to help themselves in the long run.

In Harry's opinion. Liars were the vermin of the human society.

He took liars down, on a daily basis. He studied to take liars down. To remove them from the world. To eliminate them completely.

Which is why he was having an internal debate within himself at the moment.

Harry was sure of two things as of that moment.

He hated liars.

And he liked Louis Tomlinson, more than he should.

Before, when he didn't know of what the young boy had done, he had come to terms with himself and his feelings. He had realized that night, at the ballet recital, that he couldn't mask them anymore. They were there and they were eating him alive.

The kiss that they had shared, it was the marking point for him. It was the point of no return. All the feelings he had for Louis Tomlinson weren't just friendly, and they weren't just carnal either.

He genuinely wanted to hug him to his chest, and never let him go. He wanted to hold his hand, when things got rough. He wanted to wake up to his face every single morning, for the rest of his life.

He didn't want just a fling with Louis Tomlinson. He wanted so much more.

But, now, after evaluating everything. He was starting to have second thoughts.

Clearly, whoever Louis Tomlinson really was, it wasn't who Harry wanted to be involved with. It was someone much darker. Behind his soft demeanor, laid something that Harry didn't want to confront.

But, a nagging voice inside of his head, told him to give the younger boy a chance. To let him explain why he had done what he did.

The nagging voice was winning. Because he had sent the younger boy a text, telling him to meet him at his house that afternoon.

Now, all he had to do was wait. If Louis tried to lie to his face, even for a seond, he would immediately fire him. He didn't need people like those in his life. He had already gotten rid of one of them five years ago.

He would cut any kind of contact with the boy immediately. Even if the thought alone, burned a hole through his chest.

*

"I'll take your coat Mr. Tomlinson." The maid behind him said, as soon as he was inside the mansion. Louis turned around and gave her a smile.

He removed the jacket that he had bought from Burberry, with his paycheck recently, and handed it to the maid. He wasn't afraid of her ruining it. It was her job to take expensive coats everyday.

She gave him one last bow, before rushing away. Once he was alone, he took in a deep breath before walking over to the office, presumably, where Harry was awaiting for him.

He thought that it was odd. The way that Harry had called him so suddenly that morning. It was a Sunday, and Louis was planning on going to Hackney to spend the holidays and his birthday there. He was in the process of packing, when he had received the message. It had been a pleasant surprise.

He did plan on coming over every day. Just like Harry had asked him. But, the fact that the man, was making him see him right now, was a point in favor of Louis. Clearly he was playing the irresistible card off well. Otherwise, Harry wouldn't be this desperate.

He knocked softly on the door, before entering. Harry's voice from inside, let him in. He walked in with a bright smile in place. Harry was sitting on his desk typing away on his laptop, but he managed to give Louis a smile too. 

"Have a seat Louis." He said firmly. Something in his voice, made Louis frown, but he followed the order anyways.

He took a seat in front of the man, and clasped his hands tightly on top of his lap. There was something in the air. Some kind of unspoken tension, that was making him a bit nervous. He just couldn't tell what it was. 

Harry continued typing for a couple of minutes, and Louis didn't speak once. He had a feeling that he shouldn't. So he didn't. Just stared at the man expectantly.

Harry didn't glance up once. It was only when he finished with whatever he was doing, that he finally looked up to meet the younger boy's gaze. Louis immediately gave him a warm smile, but Harry completely ignored it as he closed his laptop and placed it aside. That was a warning for Louis. Something wasn't right.

Before he began to speak, he placed his hands on top of the desk and gave his full attention to Louis. There was nothing inviting about his eyes. Louis quickly noted. They were dark and hard. Something that he hadn't experienced.

"How are you Mr. Tomlinson?" He asked softly. His voice had a deep quality that melted around Louis, but the younger boy was smarter than that. Despite it's fake warm quality, Harry's voice was full of something close to displeasure.

Louis swallowed and met Harry's eyes with the same look. He needed to play it coolly. If Harry found out that he was nervous, it was over.

"I'm fine, Mr. Styles. How about you?" He managed to sound nonchalant. Something that took him by surprise. But, not Harry.

"I thought I told you to not call me Mr. Styles. My name is Harry." He said a bit gruffly. Louis smirked and nodded.

"Yes, and my name is Louis, but you still called me Mr. Tomlinson. Didn't you?" He asked sweetly. He really didn't know what was going on with Harry, but whatever it was, he was determined to overcome it. 

"That's because I am your boss. Not your friend. Whatever I say goes. Understood? Mr. Tomlinson?" Harry said. Authority rang from his every word, and the sudden deep quality of his voice, made Louis lean back in fear.

So, he was his boss. Not his friend, Louis thought sourly. 

Whatever had Harry so wound up was obviously something not pleasant. And it had something to do with Louis.

He nodded, and it was Harry's turn to smirk. He got up and rounded the desk to take the seat next to Louis. He did so, without taking his eyes off the younger boy. It reminded him of the nature channels, where the predator circled its prey. Ready to attack at any moment.

Once he was seated and facing him, Louis couldn't help the panic that started to set inside of his bones. He had been right. Something wasn't right. Whatever it was, it was making Harry forget his sweet side, and turn into the cold lawyer, who worked cases worth millions in prestigious courthouses. 

"You know what I hate Louis?" He asked all of a sudden. Louis took in a quick breath before turning over and looking at Harry. The question wasn't something out of the blue. It held purpose, but, Louis decided to play along. 

"What Harry?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. Harry smirked but leaned back on his chair, propping his head on top of one of his hands.

"I hate people who get in my business. You know? People who can't respect my privacy. People who invent stuff about me, that is simply, not true." He said, without taking his eyes off Louis.

"Do you mean, the media?" Louis asked carefully. Harry gave out a dry chuckle, and slowly nodded his head.

"You know what else I hate?" He asked again, completely disregarding Louis' question. He raised his eyebrow and Harry leaned in even more. The sudden closeness wasn't helping Louis' fear at all.

"I hate liars. I hate them with all of my might. They are sick and twisted people. Don't you think so?" He asked sweetly. But, Louis could see the falsity behind it.

This time Louis didn't say anything. He didn't even pretend to hide the nervous gulp he took, as he averted his gaze away from Harry. The man wasn't stupid. He was an illustrious lawyer, after all. And he was onto something. Specifically, onto Louis.

"I can't work with liars Louis. They are what makes this world a horrible place. They are manipulative, they are vile, and they are people that I don't need in my life." Harry said, once he noticed that Louis wasn't going to say anything else. 

Louis nodded as his breathing began to quicken. Harry Styles was definitely onto him. For what, he didn't know.

"I've began doing this thing, where I pick out liars from my life, and then I remove them completely." He said again, after noticing that Louis' silence wasn't over. "It's very effective."

"Is it?" Louis said. It was closer to a squeak more than anything. Harry noticed and he leaned even closer to the young boy. His face was now, merely inches away.

"Yes. It is." He said slowly. Louis managed a stiff nod, as he began to play with his hands on his lap. Harry's large hand reached out, and gently grabbed Louis' chin, forcing him to meet his eyes.

"Tell me Louis, are you a liar? Have you lied to me?" He asked seriously. All traces of his joking tone, were gone.

Louis observed Harry's eyes. Despite all of the harshness that laid inside, he could see the tiny glimmer of hope that was in there. He didn't know of what though.

So, he decided to lie once again, as he slowly shook his head in denial. To that, Harry's eyes hardened even more, and the grip on his chin tightened to the point of pain.

"You've never lied to me Louis? Ever?" He asked firmly again. But, before Louis could answer, he cut him off. "You never went to one of those websites that spoke lies about me? You never tried to investigate more of my life just like I asked you?" 

Louis was beginning to tremble. The pain on his chin, seemed almost unbearable now. But, what scared him the most, was Harry's voice. It had gotten deeper and somehow, even louder than before.

He slowly shook his head, and Harry only gave out a stiff nod, as he roughly released Louis, causing his head to jerk off to the side.

"Well, I guess that we're done here." He said as he swiftly stood up. "Louis you're fired." He said. 

Louis eyes widened, as he shot up from his seat in outrage. "What! How could you fire me?"

Harry turned around to look at him and scoffed. Louis knew that he was trying to hold back, but he couldn't any longer.

"You're really asking me why I'm firing you? You must have the nerve to do that Mr. Tomlinson." He said loudly. "I gave you the opportunity to come clean and confess what you did. But you didn't take it. You. Lied." 

Louis couldn't help the sinking feeling inside of him. His stomach was probably on the floor, along with his mouth, because he couldn't find any words to say at that moment. Harry laughed in front of him, and it wasn't pleasant. It was harsh and cold, and evil.

"See! You don't have anything to say for yourself! You lied and now that you have been caught you coward away. How pitiful." He spat out venomously. 

"No, Mr. Styles, I am not a coward and I don't need anyone's pity!" He screamed. It took Harry by surprise, but he was able to compose quickly, as he clenched his jaw.

"I didn't say that you needed pity. I said it was pitiful the fact that you are trying to hide the truth from me." He said quickly. Louis frowned but continued to breathe heavily. 

"Did I not say the first day that we properly met, how much I hated the media? Did I not advise you to stay away from it? Did I not tell you to not investigate anything else from me?" He asked as he took a step towards Louis. He didn't move. He couldn't. He had a feeling he knew where this was going.

"Yet you did. You went behind my back and did research on my personal life. You didn't feel, that what I was telling you about myself, was enough. So, you did what you did. Tell me. Did you find what you were looking for?" He asked with anger dripping from his every word. Louis gulped but he didn't nod or shake his head in denial.

"Did you finally have peace, when you were able to learn everything about me? When you found out about Annika?" He asked harshly. Louis flinched at his words, but didn't do anything else. He was too busy racking through his brain trying to figure out how to get out of this.

"You know what Louis, you're a damn good liar. You convinced me into believing that you wanted to work with me, because you genuinely wanted the experience. Because you found me to be some kind of inspiration for you. But you turned out to be just like the rest of them."

Louis gulped. He couldn't find the right words to defend himself, even though he knew what to say. The hurt look on Harry's face wasn't helping him at all. 

"You pretended to be this sweet innocent boy, who wanted to better himself, and you turned out to be a filthy snake. Who is just after information about me, to sell to the media, for money." He said firmly. The way that he said it, caused Louis to finally find the voice inside of himself. 

Those words burn. They burned more than anything. Because Harry, who he had thought was a warm man who only cared for him, was turning out to be just as judgmental as all the others. Even if he was right about the money part, he wasn't right about his intentions. And the thought of Harry Styles, thinking so lowly of him, caused a sudden heat to pool inside of his stomach. 

"You are so wrong Mr. Styles. So wrong." He said angrily. He couldn't help the angry tears that started to slip out. He tried to wipe them away, but Harry noticed them and he clapped, chuckling sarcastically. 

"Oh yes. Cry. Please Mr. Tomlinson. Cry me a river. Is this all part of your act? Tell me when you're finished so you can leave my house." He sneered. Louis flinched at his hurtful words, and the tears weren't stopping. He was doing a damn good job at making him feel like shit.

But, now. It was his turn. 

"I'm glad that we're having this discussion Mr. Styles. It makes our true colors come out. Don't you think?" He asked. Harry frowned at that but he quickly composed himself. He wasn't about to fall into his trap.

"Yes. You're right. I found out who you really are. A two-faced opportunist. Who confronted my ex-fiance, to tell her to stay away from me, by inventing a delusional story of a fake relationship. Bravo." He said sarcastically. 

Louis was fuming at that point. No one called him an opportunist. No matter how rich and successful the person was, they didn't deserve to do so.

So, calm and collected Louis, finally exploded.

"First of all, I am not an opportunist. Sorry that all of us, weren't born with a silver spoon in our mouths, like you Mr. Styles." He said harshly. Harry flinched but his cold stare didn't relent. 

"Second of all, I never in a million years, could picture you to be one of the judgmental people who sneered down on people like me. Who thought so lowly of me, enough to call me a two-faced snake. Just because you're richer than me." He added. He could see how Harry's facade started to crack, but he continued.

"And thirdly. I never investigated stuff on your life, because I wanted to. But because I had to." He said. Harry looked like he was about to interject, but Louis continued. 

"I would never, go behind your back, and go against your orders. You want to know why I did it? Because of your sister." 

Harry frowned and his cold stare was gone. In its place was a burning curiosity. "What do you mean because of my sister? What does she have to do with it?"

"Annika Westwood called asking for you one day. Gemma was here when I answered, and she immediately had an anxiety attack. She pushed me and screamed at me for answering the phone, and I became so worried for her. So I had to investigate. When I did, I found out who she was and what she had meant." He was crying now. Full on crying. Some of it was fake, but some of it, was from the anger he was still feeling from before. 

Harry had gone silent in front of him. When he looked up to meet his eyes, he was pleased to see, that the permanent frown he had established was now softened and in its place was a deep sadness. But, he wasn't planning on stopping there. Harry had made him feel horrible. So, now it was his turn.

"She continued to call. But, I never told you. I figured if, that's how Gemma got, imagine how you would react. I was worried for you. I didn't want to see you suffer. The stories weren't kidding about the pain that you had felt, when she had left you." He took in a breath, before he started sobbing. The tears mixed with the convincing story, were turning Harry into a puddle of forgiveness. 

"So, I met up with her. She was incredibly hostile. She didn't let me explain to her why she needed to leave you two alone. She just continued to insult me because I had tricked her into thinking that she was meeting up with you. So I panicked and told her the first thing that came to mind. Which was that we were engaged and in a happy relationship." He said. Harry continued to stare blankly at him.

"Don't worry Mr. Styles. I am well aware that I am an incompetent fool and out of your league. And that never in a million years, you would actually pay attention to someone like me, but, it seemed to convince her." He said slowly. Harry shook his head in front of him, about to comment, but Louis didn't let him.

"So, she left. With the promise that she wouldn't look for any of you. That she would leave you alone, to never bother again. But, I guessed she lied. Just like I did. Right?" He asked roughly. Harry lowered his gaze and sighed.

A deafening silence was what followed after Louis' story. He was proud of it. He didn't think that he could pull it off, but apparently, he didn't give himself enough credit. Harry was slowly making his way over towards him. He had fallen for his every word. 

"Louis-- I don't know what to say--" he was roughly cut off by Louis, as he moved from where Harry had crowded him, and gathered his bag from where he had left it on the chair. 

"You don't have to say anything Mr. Styles. You fired me remember? For being a filthy snake. A two-faced opportunist, who is only after your information to sell it to the media, because I am poor. You made that very clear sir. So, I won't take away your time." He was making his way over towards the door, but he was stopped by a hand on his wrist.

"Louis. No. Please. Don't- Don't go." He pleaded. Louis could hear how his harsh voice had taken a child like quality. A child who was losing something and was on the verge of crying. 

When he turned around, he was met with Harry's eyes full of forgiveness. His mouth was quivering, almost as if he was about to break down any minute. His eyes were watery, and his eyebrows were set on a sad frown, that could have broken Louis' heart, if he had one. 

"No Mr. Styles. I have an excuse, to why I did what I did. But you don't. You literally called me a gold digger. Because you chose to believe her instead of me." He screamed. He was crying again, but he didn't know why. Maybe it was because the anger never left. 

Or maybe Harry had hurt him, even more than what he was willing to accept.

"Louis please. Forgive me. I was angry. I was hurt. Louis you had lied to me and met up with a ghost from my past and lied. But, now I see why you did it. Please. Louis. Please forgive me." Harry pleaded, tears were now streaming down his face. 

Louis took a sick pleasure in seeing him like this. Vulnerable and pleading at his feet. But another side of him, told him that it wasn't right. That he should stop him from doing so. 

But, he didn't.

"No Mr. Styles. I'm not going to put my heart and my reputation on the line again, in order for you to find an excuse to insult me again. That's why I must leave." He stated firmly. He turned around to open the door again, but Harry stopped him. This time by dropping to his knees in front of him.

Louis turned around and looked at him with bewilderment. And pride. He literally had the richest young man from all of the UK at his feet. It was something he never thought he could accomplish. 

"Louis, I am begging you to not leave. Look, I'm on my knees for you. What else do you want me to do to prove that I can't let you go away from me? Please. I was stupid and such an idiot. I was. And I will spend the rest of my life, hating myself for insulting you. But please Louis. Don't leave me." 

Harry wasn't pleading for Louis to not go anymore. He was literally pleading for him not to leave him. 

That's when Louis knew, just how invested this man was, in him.

Louis sighed as he kneeled down and helped Harry up on his feet again. The older man gave him a smile, thinking that he had accepted his apology. But, when he tried hugging him, Louis backed away. 

"A man like you, should not get on his knees for an insignificant like me. Never do that Mr. Styles." He said. Harry was about to say that, that wasn't the case but Louis stopped him.

"I accept your apology Mr. Styles. But, I'm going to have to need time to think about working with you again." He said softly. Harry shook his head and grabbed his hand again.

"Louis, I take everything I said about firing you, back. You're wonderful and an amazing intern. Please. Don't go." He said. Louis licked his lips and looked up to meet his eyes.

"This isn't about you Mr. Styles. It's about me. It's about whether I want to come back and work with you." 

Harry looked so lost when he turned around and opened the door, but he didn't try to stop him. Something that Louis was thankful for. He did need some time to think, but not about whether he should return to work with Harry, but about how far would he be able to manipulate him.

Before he exited, he turned around and gave Harry a stiff nod. He was still crying. Albeit quietly. He knew that he couldn't do anything anymore, and it was making him feel helpless.

"Have a good holiday Mr. Styles."

And with that he was gone. With a triumphant smile on his face.

Harry couldn't help the sobs that escaped his chest, once he was left facing the cold wooden door. He hated himself. He couldn't believe how incredibly stupid he had been. Doubting Louis. Someone who had shown his dedication. 

He liked him. So much. Loved him even. But he wasn't ready to accept that. 

And now, he had ruined it. Ruined any chance he had with the smaller boy, and for that, he couldn't help but hit his chest. He was stupid. He was an idiot. 

Louis was just trying to protect him, and here he was, insulting him. 

He was sure that he was sobbing loudly. His chest wouldn't stop hurting. At one point, the harsh cold that had enveloped him, was replaced by two warm arms. He had blindly thought that it was Louis, returning to him, but it was just Gemma. Who kept on petting his hair, as his head was placed on her soft chest. 

She didn't say anything. No encouraging words, or harsh scoldings. She just remained silent, something that Harry greatly appreciated. No words needed to be said at that moment. Her warm embrace was everything he needed. 

He needed to find a way to fix this, and confess to Louis how he felt about him.

And he needed to do it quickly. Because he could feel the boy quickly slipping away from his hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So? What do you think? 
> 
> Sorry about not updating sooner guys, but I do work. I do try my best though. And all your comments and kudos do help a lot. So for that thank you!
> 
> See ya next update! ;) x.


	24. Chapter Twenty-Four.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if you should decide, that you don't want me there by your side?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Download 'What If' by Coldplay before reading. DO IT!
> 
> Enjoy ;)

The Holidays were one of the darkest times for Harry Styles.

He didn't quite remember how it got to be this way. Or he did, he just chose to ignore the searing pain that sat in the center of his chest, most of the time.

He remembers attending the Payne Christmas Party. It was a warm and familiar event. He was surrounded by friends and family. By the people who he always felt most comfortable with.

The party was held at the beautiful Chavenage House in the countryside of Cotswolds. Just 2 hours outside of London. The estate was a rather large one, but the Payne's were known for their large and memorable affairs.

Cotswolds was covered in snow. No surprise there. It was December after all. Everything was like a true Winter Wonderland. The crystalline snow, shined with the sun rays, making everything appear truly majestical.

Gemma had been completely ecstatic, of course. The party wasn't just to celebrate Christmas, but also to celebrate the union of her and Liam. The relationship was no surprise to neither of the guests, but it was still a cause for a grand celebration.

Harry had been happy for his sister. He had hid his elation, behind a fake frown, but people had seen right through it. In the end, he had caved. The protective older brother wasn't an exact fitting persona for him, after all.

The party was just like everyone had imagined it. The guests got progressively drunker and happier as the night wore on. The smell of expensive Scotch, swirled with the cinnamon and apple aromas that were familiar to the Holidays. 

Music was playing through the large black speakers, that were installed in each of the room's corners. The beats were combined with modern time, mainstream sounds, and quieter tones filled with jazzy notes. 

The open bar, was a success. The bartenders that were hired, never stopped working. Always on their feet and alert, after the next order. Fake friendly faces were in place. Always aiming for the highest tip. They didn't have to, though. They were, after all, in a room with England's wealthiest families.

It seemed that everyone was dancing the night away. No one stopped. The energy was palpable until the clock struck twelve. Signaling the end of the 24th of December. Everything started to dwindle down then. The aftershocks of the celebration, was all that remained.

People started to retire, some to their homes. Others, to their respective guest rooms inside the house. 

Harry hadn't seen Gemma, since the toast for her and Liam. He figured it was for the best. He didn't want to sour the happy couple's mood, with his unwanted moping.

There was only a handful of people left in the ballroom, when the watch on his wrist, signaled 3. He had been sitting alone, in a purple armchair, near one of the large windows, for more than an hour. He didn't mind, though. In the state he was in, solitude seemed to be the only alternative.

He had a glass of whiskey settled between his legs. He had ordered it two hours ago, but decided not to drink it. He had become entranced with the slow fall of snow outside, that painted the hills white. It was a true spectacle.

Sitting there, alone and looking out the window, he couldn't help but fall. 

His physical body was sitting in the Payne's party, but his mind was turning dark thoughts inside of his head. Everything seemed so hopeless.

Nobody seemed to disturb him. If his face wasn't a dead giveaway of his turmoil of emotions, maybe his frozen actions, were. He had been known for wearing his heart on his sleeve after all.

He hadn't felt this way in more than 4 years. This lonely despair that was overtaking him, was choking him from reality. He could tell that his world was turning into the black and white portrait that he had run away from. 

He knew why. Because just like Annika Westwood had taken away the color, Louis Tomlinson had restored it. With his bright blue eyes, and his wide pearly smile, he had helped the passion in Harry to awaken. He had brought life, into his dull existence.

But, once again, it was cruelly taken away.

He remembers when Annika had left him.

It had been one of the darkest periods of his life. The only woman who he had ever truly loved, was taking everything she had ever promised him, back. To him it was a sick reminder. A bad joke that was quickly stripping away at his soul. He had never felt more lost in his life. 

That feeling, as horrible as it had been, had hurt a bit less than how he was hurting now.

At least Annika knew how much he loved her. She knew what she was leaving behind. A failed engagement. Harry didn't have to hide the fact that he was miserable. People around him understood his pain. He had been left a month before his wedding. With no reasonable explanation. 

But, now. Now, he couldn't actually sulk around inside of his room, for days on end. He couldn't pass the time with an eternal frown, etched on his face. No one knew what he was going through, and he wasn't particular of sharing the source of his discomfort.

Instead, he was forced to attend parties like these. Wearing a fake smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. It seemed that no one seemed to notice anyways, so he thought he was doing a fairly good job.

Apparently, he didn't give his sister enough credit. Also, she was the one who had been comforting him for the past few days. It was expected that Gemma would be the only one with enough knowledge, to notice his sizeable decrease in human interaction.   
He felt warm hands, pry the glass of whiskey away from his own. He let them, never removing his gaze from the window. He already knew who it was though. His peripheral vision catching on the faint glitter of Gemma's golden gown.

She placed the glass on the small wooden table beside him, as she kneeled in front of him. Her eyes carefully studied his face, but he refused to make eye contact. It was preferable.

She sighed quietly, placing her hands on his thighs. It was added warmth, and it made some of the tension on his back, diffuse instantly. He guessed it was a sibling thing. She was the only one who could actually pry him away from his life eating thoughts.

"You know. If you're trying to portray Gatsby, let me tell you that you're doing a mighty good job." She said in a joking tone. Harry could tell that she was just trying to lighten his mood, but it wasn't going to work at the moment. 

"I'm neither the owner of the house, nor the host of the party, so I'd say that your reference is a bit off." He replied. His voice was a bit rough. He hadn't used it in a while, after all.

"Ah. Yes. But you are missing a Daisy Buchanan." She said with a pat on his leg. That comment was what made Harry finally turn around. Gemma's eyes were viewing him in concern, and her mouth was parted in a state of shock.

"Sorry about that. I think I crossed a line." She clarified after a few moments of silence. She lowered her head, but Harry reached out his hand and raised her chin. 

"You didn't. You do always know what is wrong with me." He assured with a small smile. She sighed and placed her hand on top of his where it now rested on her cheek.

"Still, I'm sorry. You shouldn't feel guilty about anything. It was my fault after all." She shifted her eyes towards the window with a frown. Harry furrowed his eyebrows and shook his head.

"That's not true. You don't have to lie to make me feel better." He said. Gemma shook her head causing him to remove his hand. She twisted her mouth in annoyance, a classical Gemma trait, and finally met his eyes.

"You know that's not true. I was the reason why he did what he did. You should be pissed at me. Angry. You shouldn't be taking the blame for anything. I was the one who caused this misunderstanding." She tacked on quickly. Harry shook his head as he sat up and leaned over towards her, grabbing her fidgeting hands, and interlocking them with his.

"Listen to me. You have nothing to feel guilty about. You were trying to protect me. I get that. Your outburst of feelings was inevitable. I dug myself in this hole, and you didn't help. Alright? You weren't the one spewing venom out of their mouth." He confessed bitterly. 

Gemma shifted and squeezed his hands with a small smile. Her frown had faded into a sad curve. She hated seeing Harry like this. She was aware that the worst was yet to come. Harry had always been an open book, and she could sense his mood about to sour in the next few days.

"Your outburst of feelings was inevitable." She said, repeating what he had previously stated. "He'll come back." 

Harry removed his hands from hers, at that comment. He didn't like to be given hope, where there was none. He was a lawyer after all. He didn't like lies to soften the blow of the unavoidable.

"I promise." She added, sensing his disbelief. "He cares Harry. He's just a bit proud. You've bruised his ego. I don't blame him if he does ignore you for a couple of days. But, in the end, he'll come back."

Harry felt a small flutter of hope, start to bloom inside of his chest. It was a pleasant feeling. Like breaking the surface in a pool, after having spent so much time underwater. 

Still, there was a pessimist side to him, that kept pushing him under again. Kept on drowning, and he couldn't escape it. 

"Do you think that's healthy? For me to be waiting around at his disposal? To actually be torturing myself for something I had no knowledge of in the first place?" He asked a bit timidly. He had asked himself those questions over and over, he just couldn't answer them alone.

Gemma sighed and placed one hand on his leg again. "It doesn't matter anymore Harry. You can't escape Louis Tomlinson anymore, even if you tried."

That caused a new wave of pain to hit him like a tide. Her words spoke nothing but the truth. He was too invested in the younger boy. It was something inexorable since the very beginning. 

Louis Tomlinson was his own personal hell. One that he was willing to live in, if he was allowed.

"You're right." He said softly after a few minutes. Gemma gave him a small smile and nodded. 

"Aren't I always." She said proudly. Harry smiled at her, But, it quickly disappeared, as he thought back to the task at hand. 

He needed to do something quick. Act before the opportunity was taken away from him, just as quickly as it had been given. 

He had feelings for Louis. Feelings that he wasn't going to try to hide anymore. 

*

"Happy birthday Boo!" Jay shouted enthusiastically to her son, who was just a few feet away. Louis didn't mind though. He loved his birthday. 

Because birthdays meant gifts.

He quickly removed the decorative tissue from the red gift bag, and peered inside. When he saw, he gasped in pleasant surprise.

He pulled the two sweaters out, and admired them with fondness. They were the classical hand knit sweaters done by Jay. He remembered getting one for his birthday, since he was a small boy. 

Even if he loved lavish fabrics and had expensive tastes. He could never say no to one of his mum's sweaters. They were his absolute favorite, after all.

"Thank you mum. They're beautiful." He said with a warm smile. Jay laughed as a few tears rolled down her cheeks. She was having a small breakdown.

"Oh. My handsome young boy, isn't so young anymore." She said sadly. Louis gave out a small laugh, while Micah chuckled beside them. He had joined them in their Christmas Eve/Birthday Celebrations. He helped fill the void that was present from Lottie's absence.

"Yeah alright. I'm just 20 not 50." He said with a wide grin. Jay nodded as she wiped away the tears that had fallen. She gave out a watery laugh and signaled to the other presents under the tree.

"Okay. Enough of the dramatics. Open your other presents." She said excitedly. Louis couldn't help but feel excited as well.

He opened the first two identical sized boxes, wrapped in expensive looking plastic. He found two new pairs of shoes and a note from Perrie, wishing him the best. She was in the Bahamas with her father, basking in the warm sun. A change from London's gloomy and cold weather.

They were the newest Chanel espadrilles, and a pair of shiny Yves Saint Laurent oxfords. They were beautiful of course. And looked as if they were made especially for him.

Next were Micah's gifts. He was excited to see those. To see if whatever he had to offer, could outshine what he had received so far.

Unfortunately, living on a budget, didn't get you enough money to offer your boyfriend expensive things.

He received a black coat, one that was almost identical to the one that Harry had given him. The only problem, was the fact, that it wasn't Burberry, and the fabric was too rough to the touch. Still, he plastered a fake grin, and placed it next to him, making a mental note to never use it.

He also gave him a comical bear phone case for his iPhone. It seemed childish and immature, but Louis still accepted it. Eyeing it with a small frown. 

Lastly, he was given a necklace with half a heart. Micah quickly revealed that he had the other, as he pulled a chain from under his own shirt. Louis had thought it was cheesy and way too sappy for his liking, but he decided to clasp the necklace behind his neck, nonetheless.

He had honestly expected more from Micah. He was his boyfriend after all. He was supposed to be the person who knew what he most liked. But, it seemed like it was the right opposite. It left him with a sour taste in his mouth when he kissed him. He could feel that intense feeling he had once felt for the man in front of him, start to disappear. 

He didn't understand why. Or maybe he did. But, he quickly shook that thought away.

Jay seemed to notice all too well, what was happening in front of her eyes. She recognized the look that Louis had in his eyes when he looked at Micah. It was the one that she had given Louis' biological father, when she had decided that she no longer felt anything for the man. 

Louis didn't look at Micah, like the sun shined out of his eyes anymore. He only looked at him with friendly care, and bitter distaste.

She decided to not comment on it, though. She could see that Micah was still gone for Louis. He had rose colored glasses whenever he looked at the younger boy, and it was to no doubt, that he probably didn't know what Louis was trying to communicate with his gaze.

The trio sat in front of the TV, and ate self indulgent pastries. Jay had made them the night before. Having garnered enough money in the past month, to give her son the luxury to eat blueberry muffins, and Hazelnut and chocolate macaroons, for his birthday.

They conversed here and there. Micah sat with an arm wrapped around Louis' shoulders, but Louis didn't seem to relax at his lazy touches, just like he used to. It was the most peculiar feeling. How suddenly everything he had once felt for the man next to him, was thrown out the window.

Jay observed, but never commented. Making a mental note to talk to Louis in private once Micah left to his own home. She needed to make sure that her assumptions were right. She couldn't allow for one of them to get hurt. She already viewed Micah as part of her family.

In the middle of watching The Polar Express, there was knock on the door. They all turned to look at each other, but no one knew who it could be. After a few moments, Micah stood up and walked over. Louis and Jay exchanged a look, but both shrugged.

"Delivery for Mr. Tomlinson?" It was a man's voice. Louis quickly shot up and ran over towards the small hallway, Jay following suit. 

The man had 2 large boxes wrapped in shiny burgundy wrapping with silver bows tied elegantly on top, and one small one wrapped in golden glittery paper. Louis immediately smiled.

"He lives here. Who are these from?" Micah asked a bit roughly. He had a feeling he knew who they were from, he just didn't want to believe that Harry Styles had the actual guts to send Louis gifts.

"I don't know sir. I am here to just deliver the packages. No questions asked." Said the man. Louis immediately stepped in front of Micah and smiled brightly. 

"I'm Louis." He chirped almost too happily. Micah's frown was already growing.

"Mr. These are for you. Happy Christmas." The man said with a small wave, after giving Louis the boxes. Louis thanked him before shutting the door and rushing inside, leaving Micah still fuming by the door.

Jay rushed and sat next to him on the couch, where he had situated himself with the three boxes, perched on the glass coffee table in front of him. He began tearing at the smaller box first, and quickly gasped when the black box with the word ROLEX came into view.

His mother gasped beside him as well. She was aware that those watches were expensive. So, she was surprised to see one in real life.

Louis smiled widely when he opened the box to reveal the most beautiful silver watch he had ever laid his eyes upon. The dial was a bright azure blue and the small note inside, read three simple words, that sent his heart flying.

'Blue for Blue'

Louis recognized the elegant writing immediately. He only knew one man who could write so beautifully.

Harry Styles.

He quickly went on to open the first giant box, now even more excited than before. If it came from Harry, it meant that it would be nice and expensive. Something that made him giddy.

The name on the box took his breath away. The golden lettering of BOTTEGA VENETA was almost calling his name. He lifted the lid and sighed in contentment when he laid his eyes upon the soft long coat.

He picked it up and almost shuddered when he touched the fabric. It was soft. It was cashmere. It was black. And it was lovely. The coat reached just above his knees, and it fitted him perfectly. It was as if it was custom made for him.

He gingerly placed it back onto it's box, and went to reveal the last box. He almost flipped when he read the words GUCCI. His mom gasped audibly beside him and he grinned.

He opened the box and was met with a dream come true. A black corduroy jacket. His favorite kind of fabric. He picked it up and hugged it to himself, getting lost for a moment. Forgetting that he was in Hackney, in the old battered apartment. He dreamt of marble floors and black and white decor.

Micah loudly clearing his throat, is what broke his small daydream, and brought him back to the cruel reality. Louis stared intently at him, and saw that he was basically red in what Louis supposed, jealousy.

"So, who was the great person that gave you these presents?" He asked. Louis could tell that he was angry, just by the way he sneered the words 'great person'.

"Mr. Styles." Louis said proudly. That caused his mum to gasp and Micah to chuckle dryly. He narrowed his eyes on him, waiting to see what he found so comical.

"Oh wow. Now he's giving you gifts? When are you going to understand that he has wrong intentions!" Micah sounded angry. All his pent up frustration was finally bubbling out. And Jay didn't like that one bit.

She stood up quickly when she saw the determined look on Louis' face. Stepping in between the both of them, she gave them her most convincing sad smile.

"Please. Don't fight. A gift is a gift. No matter who it comes from. Don't make this a terrible evening. Make it a good one. It's a cause for celebration." She stated. Looking in small intervals between the two of them.

That seemed to have struck a chord. Louis immediately backed away and Micah sighed and gave her a warm smile.

"Of course Jay. We owe you that much." He said. Jay immediately beamed at him, and softly kissed his cheek.

Afterwards, the three resumed watching TV. Louis placed all of his gifts inside of his room. Mostly because some of them were making Micah extremely uncomfortable. 

The night continued to a blissful end. When Micah decided to finally leave, Jay had then long retired to her bedroom, stating that she needed to rest. 

They kissed at the door. Micah tried to deepen it, with a clear meaning, but Louis had immediately backed away softly shaking his head. Micah had sighed frustratedly, but settled in knowing that the right time would come for them to finally be together intimately again.

"Happy birthday. Merry Christmas. I love you LouBear." He had said with so much warmth, it made Louis sort of uncomfortable. He was just beginning to feel all these new emotions towards Micah, it was making him a bit anxious.

"Love you too." He had said with a small smile. Micah leaned down to peck him once more on the lips, and had then left over towards the stairs, to go to his own home.

Louis stood by the door for a while. 

Before, telling Micah that he loved him, had been like a breath of fresh air. Like something special. 

Now, it seemed to have sounded like an answer to a question. Like a forced phrase. Like something he said for so long, it no longer held any value.

All of these feelings, combined with the happiness of Harry's surprise gifts, were making him dizzy. He decided that it was finally bedtime, but his mother stopped him in the dark hallway.

"You know Louis. You shouldn't say I love you, without actually meaning it. It harms you in the worst of ways." She had said. Louis was about to answer her, and ask what she meant, but she had gone back inside her room. Leaving Louis out in the hallway. Dazed and confused.

After a couple of minutes, he stepped back into his room. Looking at the boxes on his bed, and smiling widely. It was such a different feeling to whenever he saw Micah's gifts.

Micah didn't know what Louis wanted. He only thought he knew. Something that angered him to no end.

Louis went to sleep that night, thinking about his sudden happiness whenever he caught sight of the elegant black boxes.

He convinced himself, that all of the happiness that expanded his chest, was because of the prize of his new gifts. Not because of the person who had given them to him.

Deep down inside, though, he knew that a new storm was brewing inside of his chest. And he wasn't going to like it.

*

Life went back to normal after the holidays.

Harry remembered it being the worst time he had experienced in a while, but now, everything seemed to have fallen blissfully into place.

Louis had returned to the mansion, a week after new year's. He had been mad of course. Even though he did a good job at hiding it. Harry didn't blame him, though. He knew very well of his stupidity.

What mattered now, was that Louis had forgiven him. Stating somewhere along the lines, that he wasn't exactly ready to leave the job, or Harry.

He had been over the moon of course. Louis had forgiven him, which was all that mattered. Their previous conversations and arguments, were finally shoved to the back burner, along with his sulking demeanor.

Louis was back, and so was his colorful life.

The Spring semester at LSE had finally begun again. University students were hauling around. Not exactly ready to leave the bliss of the holiday break. 

Louis didn't mind. He enjoyed being back at his classes. Absorbing as much knowledge as he could. He also enjoyed being back at the Northumberland House.

He had quickly realized, that Hackney, was a bit toxic on him. Not so much about his mother, or the aching hole that sat on his chest, whenever he realized that Lottie wasn't there. All that was sufferable. 

What wasn't, was Micah's new jealous attitude. 

Louis had asked him very politely to not behave like that, but Micah was on a roll. Everything that Louis did or do, Micah didn't like. Since he was spending so much time with Harry.

He honestly felt like he was suffocating. Micah, no longer felt like a boyfriend. He felt like a guard dog. Something that pissed Louis to no end.

He decided to put some distance between them. Thinking that maybe the distance would make their hearts grow fonder. It worked for Micah. He always called and texted, even if Louis never answered. 

Louis was finding the distance, to be an enjoyable moment to himself. To hear himself think. To not have to calculate everything, in order to have Micah's approval. 

He felt like he was free. 

His mood would also, always spike up whenever he was around Harry. The older man had made it a task, to always touch Louis. A form of assuring that he was there.   
Louis had noticed of course. He was honestly expecting this. As if Harry wasn't transparent enough, he made it a task to show Louis, how much he really liked him. How incredibly fond he was of him.

Sometimes Harry's praise and admiration, caused the feeling inside of Louis' chest to expand a bit. Whenever it did, Louis had to quickly excuse himself. He always breathed to try to compose himself. He didn't know what the feeling was. It was something new and foreign. 

Harry could tell how Louis' walls were finally crumbling down. He could see that the final forgiveness was always so close. 

But, sometimes, he felt as if he was moving 1 foot forward, but then taking 5 back. 

Every single time that Louis had to compose himself for whatever it was that he was feeling, he would end up distancing himself from Harry. He didn't like where it was all going. He needed to be calculative of his every move.

He couldn't get lost. He wouldn't get lost.

It was all frustrating for Harry. The give and take between them. Most of the time he felt as if he was giving his all, and getting nothing in return, but that was the risk that he was willing to take. As long as Louis was by his side. He would take anything that the younger boy gave him.

He needed a setting, to show Louis, how much he actually cared for him. He needed to express his feelings soon, or he was going to explode, and it wasn't going to be pretty.

The perfect opportunity came in a gala invitation.

"The Hampstead Society's 67th Winter Gala being held at the Dorchester Hotel on Friday January 23rd." Gemma had stated, as she read the elegant invitation to him and Louis, one afternoon.

The Hampstead Society always organized the gala. It was a private affair that only invited London's greatest, most powerful, and wealthiest.

Louis was familiar with the gala. Perrie and her father were some of the guests who were permanently on the list.

"It's plus one." Harry had stated with a spark of hope glimmering in his eyes. Louis quickly caught up to what he was implying, and immediately agreed. 

He would finally be able to mingle with the strongest figures around. The mere thought made him excited, and nervous at the same time.

"We'll go shopping." Gemma had stated. "It would be a great bonding experience."

Louis quickly agreed, and Harry was floating away on cloud nine. He had a plan set in place.

*

"I'm glad that we're doing this Louis." Gemma said after having stopped giggling. 

They were both exiting a smoothie place where they had spent the last hour telling jokes and getting to know each other better. Gemma felt like she had made a new best friend. Louis was just so spontaneous and so full of life. It was amazing. 

She finally understood why Harry needed him like he needed air.

Louis was giggling as well. As much as he thought that he would hate the fashion outing, he was actually enjoying himself. Gemma wasn't as serious as Harry. Or as cryptic. She was laid back and outgoing. It was sort of infectious.

He wound up genuinely liking her even more. It wasn't exactly hard to like her anyways. He figured it was something inside of the Styles blood that made them so charismatic.

"I'm glad too Gemms. Thanks for everything, by the way." He had stated as he brought up the black bags that had CHANEL printed in front of them. Gemma waved a dismissive hand with a small smile. 

"No worries. I usually don't spend so much money, but, I do like clothes a lot. So what can I say." She said with raised eyebrows. Louis giggled and nodded. He understood what she meant. He, also liked to shop. It was addicting.

They walked in silence for a couple of blocks. The London skies were painted a cotton candy pink. Signaling the end of another day. 

Gemma suddenly stopped and made him turn around. He eyed her carefully with concern and she glanced up shyly.

"Listen. I know that you've forgiven Harry for whatever he told you. But, I want to know if you could forgive me as well." She said quickly. "I'm sorry if I caused a drift to go between you guys for that period of time. It really wasn't my intention."

Louis quickly shook his head and reached out to pat her shoulder. "You have nothing to excuse yourself for. This was no one's fault. Except Annika Westwood." He stated firmly. Gemma shuddered at the mention of her name, but bit her lip to keep quiet.

"You're right. It was her fault. She should've just stayed away, like she promised all of those years ago." Gemma added. Louis nodded with a smirk as they resumed walking. 

"You know, I always felt like she suffocated my brother, you know? She always controlled him. She was always in whatever he did, never leaving his side. It was as if she was afraid he was going to leave her. And look how that went." She added. Louis only nodded. He knew exactly how that felt.

Apparently he had said that out loud, because Gemma's searching gaze, was immediately on him.

"You do? How?" She had asked confused. Louis stared at her like a deer on headlights. He was lucky that he had his sunglasses on. That way, his sudden surprise was easier to hide.

"This guy, Micah. He always smothers me. Asks me to go places with him. Threatens people who do so much as look at me. He has always been possessive, but I never knew that it would reach new heights." Louis said. Lying easily. Gemma seemed to be buying every single word.

"What heights has he reached?" She asked with burning curiosity. She was sure that she had heard the name Micah before from Harry. From what she recalled, Micah was apparently Louis' boyfriend.

"He's told people that he is my boyfriend. Tricked them into believing that so that they would leave me alone. He's scared so many people away from me, that I've lost count." He was lying again. He had to though. It was the only way.

"Wow, Louis that's terrible. Have you thought about putting a restraining order against him?" She asked in a serious tone. It was the whole family lawyer thing.

"No. He hasn't touched me at all, thank god. He just stares in odd ways and never looks away."

"Like a stalker." Gemma had said quickly. Louis turned to look at her and smiled. 

"Yeah. Like a stalker." 

Gemma only nodded as they continued to stroll around. The night sky falling on them, quicker than what they had thought.

Louis followed, as he pretended to listen to what she was saying. He was contemplating about the effects of his brand new lie. It was convincing enough and that was all that mattered. 

Hopefully, in the near future, that lie was used in his favor.

*

"Wow."

That was all that Louis could say once he stepped inside of the Dorchester's ballroom.

Everything was beautifully decorated. From the staircase that led them there with a bronze finished balustrade. To the floor finishes in marble with water jet borders. 

Pristine crystal chandeliers hung heavily from the ceiling. The small lights that reflected from the crystals, were dancing on Louis' eyes and Harry could've sworn that it was the most beautiful thing that he had ever witnessed.

Hundreds of small white snowflakes hung from the ceiling as well. Suspended on transparent strings. The colors seemed to be coordinated in three. Turquoise, silver, and white.

They all took a seat in their respective table. Louis had quickly found out that their table was shared with the Payne's. A tradition between both families.

Gemma was fidgety up until she saw Liam walking through the entrance of the ballroom. When their eyes connected with each other, it was as if everything was going in slow motion. Liam arrived to her quickly and pulled her into a soft kiss. It was so sweet it was making Harry's teeth hurt.

Once the Payne's were situated in their seats, conversation started to flow easily. Louis quickly realized that Nicola, Liam's only older sister, worked as a renowned food critic. Liam was very proud of her, as was she, for her little baby brother.

Karen and Geoff turned out to be wonderful parents. It dawned on Louis, that the only reason why Harry was so comfortable with them, was because he saw them as his own parents. He would call Karen mum, and would refer to Geoff as dad. It was a true spectacle.

After the opening welcomes were said, everyone started to move around. Nicola stepped away after claiming to have seen one of her friends by the bar. Karen and Geoff decided to dance to a song that was currently playing, and Liam and Gemma well, they were nowhere to be found.

Harry stayed with Louis at the table. Something that surprised Louis and made him really happy. Harry had done it, because he could feel the boy becoming tense as he glanced around the ballroom.

There was certain people trying to conceal the odd glances that they were throwing their way, but others, the bold ones, were the ones who were blatantly staring.

Louis could already imagine what they were thinking.

Who was that insignificant no one with Harry Styles? 

He gulped as he tried to relax, and not have a panic attack in the middle of everything. Luckily for him, Harry was at his rescue already.

The older man placed a soothing hand on his thigh and began to rub. All while whispering praises into his ear. Louis was immediately relaxing at the careful touches, and Harry's deep voice was hypnotizing him. 

They didn't separate. Not even when Liam and Gemma returned. They both gave each other knowing glances as they observed what was happening before them. Gemma felt excited and happy for her brother, while Liam just felt excited.

Louis was finally relaxing fully, when he made the mistake of turning his head and meeting the eyes of someone. 

Those eyes. They were all too familiar, and they seemed to be throwing daggers at him and Harry.

Louis immediately tensed up again, once he realized that it was him. Micah Evergreen was present at the gala. He couldn't understand how though. But, one quick look at the table he was seated at, and everything clicked into place.

He was here with the Edwards. Perrie Edwards. The girl who had a crush on him.

Louis couldn't help the small simmer of jealousy that coursed through his veins, as he quickly stood up and excused himself from the table, leaving Harry behind a bit stunned.

He followed him with his eyes, searching where the younger boy was heading to, when he saw him following Louis.

"Micah Evergreen." He spat out venomously. "What the hell is he doing here?" He asked again as his anger grew.

Gemma's head quickly snapped up at the mention of the name. Her mind recalled to the shopping spree she had done with Louis, where he had mentioned Micah. 

The stalker.

"What about Micah Evergreen?" She quickly asked. Harry turned to look around towards her, briefly.

"He's here. How dare he come to a place like this. How could he even get in?" Harry pointed over towards the entrance where Micah disappeared through. 

"Follow him Harry. He's in trouble. Louis told me about him. Apparently he's this stalker he's had for a while now." She quickly said. Harry looked at her and nodded. That was the only thing that he needed to hear to jump into action. So he shot up and made his way towards where Micah and Louis were probably talking.

*

"What are you doing here?" Louis asked as he made a halt in one of the more secluded parts of the carpeted hallway. Micah looked at him with narrowed eyes and gave out a dry chuckle.

"You know I could be asking you the same question." He said bitterly. Louis clenched his fists to try to control the fight that his body was ready to put.

"I'm here with my boss."

"Well, I am too. Mr. Edwards invited me." Micah replied quickly. Not letting him finish.

"Oh really? Mr. Edwards invited you? Or was it Perrie?" He asked angrily. Micah scoffed as he ran a hand through his face.

"You must have the nerve to get jealous of Perrie. Your best friend. Besides. I am not giving you an excuse to think I am cheating on you. Unlike you and Mr. Styles, who look so comfortable in each other's presence." He spat out loudly. It didn't help Louis' temper.

"He invited me and I came. Nothing is going on between me and him." He said firmly but Micah laughed in front of him.

"Really? Nothing at all? So that's why you ignore my texts and my calls and my plans to go and see you? Louis I haven't seen you in almost a month. What the hell is happening with you?" He said with narrowed eyes. Louis took in a deep breath before answering.

"Absolutely nothing. Some of us just have important stuff to do." He stated with finality, but Micah was intent in having the last word.

"Oh really. Busy doing what pleasuring your boss for a couple of poun--" Micah was roughly cut off by the sharp stinging slap that was delivered to his left cheek. He looked over to Louis to find him crying.

"How dare you even say that about me?" He screamed angrily. He didn't care if he caused a scene. He needed to let the frustration out.

"How dare I say that? Really Louis are you blind? You're ruining yourself. Look at how greedy you've become. You are the definition of avarice. Everything must be good and expensive for you otherwise, it won't be good enough." He said with a softer tone. Concerned almost.

"You don't know anything Micah. I'm trying to better myself. Make myself successful so I won't end up living in a hole somewhere. Do you confuse that with greed?" He asked as angry tears leaked out of his eyes.

"So what? Harry Styles is the piggy bank that you plan on trapping? Have you no consideration for the man's feelings?" He asked again. Louis scoffed but didn't answer. He didn't know how to. That was enough confirmation for Micah.

"So that's how it is, huh? You were planning on getting with Styles and then dropping me like an old used sock. Of course. How could I have not seen this sooner."

Louis was crying again, but he wasn't sure why though. It felt like everything was falling apart right in front of his eyes and he couldn't look.

"Let me save you the part where you dump me. We're through Louis. I hope that you realize that, the man out there, doesn't deserve what you're going to do." He said as tears started to fall from his eyes.

Louis could feel the power slipping from his hands. Everything that he had constructed was turning to dust in a matter of seconds.

He didn't even register that Micah was gone, until his lanky figure was replaced by the tall broad chest that was Harry Styles.

Louis couldn't do this right now. He couldn't be bombarded with questions. He needed time alone. Time to think. Harry's close proximity wasn't helping his case at all.

"Louis are you alright? Did he hurt you?" He asked quickly. The concern was very evident. But, Louis wasn't ready to face him just yet.

"Mr. Styles please I need to be alone right now." He said with a voice void of emotion.   
Harry's heart tightened inside his chest. They were back to Mr. Styles. Something he disliked so much. 

"Louis, how many times have I told you to call me Harry--" He was planning on saying something else. Something warm. Something to categorize what he was feeling right now for the younger boy, but Louis immediately exploded.

"I call you whatever I call you. You're Mr. Styles to me. You're my boss. You're not my friend. You're not my acquaintance. You and me we're nothing!" He shouted. He was to blind in despair to see how deep his words were cutting at Harry's chest.

Harry knew this feeling all too well. The feeling of losing the color of his life again. It seemed to be happening with frequency more than lately. 

Suddenly, something clicked inside of his head. As much as he felt for this boy, he couldn't continue to live in a world that suddenly changed colors. He was sure that it would kill him in the long run. 

It was obvious. Since the very beginning. He just hoped and prayed that it wasn't true. 

Louis Tomlinson, felt absolutely nothing in return for him. No caring feelings. No friendly gestures. He was cold to the world. No one got in, and no one got out. 

Harry couldn't live like that. He would die quickly. Louis Tomlinson was a sinking boat, and if he stepped in, the water would drown them both. 

So, he did what was best for the both of them.

"You're right Louis. I am nobody. Just your boss. Sorry for misunderstanding that. I am glad that you set the record straight for me." He said in a monotonous voice. Louis was quick to notice, and he immediately regretted saying what he did.

He didn't mean it. How could he tell him that there was already feelings for him, without jeopardizing his plans?

He couldn't. 

So he didn't.

"I'm glad you understand Mr. Styles." He said softly and quietly. Almost too quietly. He hoped that he could convey a little of what he was feeling for Harry in his eyes, but the older man was looking down with a blank expression.

"I do. It's for the best after all Mr. Tomlinson." He said softly as well. The way he said his name, made Louis flinch. Because just as Harry hated him calling him by his last name, Louis hated the same thing.

"I have to go." Were Harry's last words, before turning around and stalking off. Louis didn't know why, but it hurt to see him walk away even more, than with Micah.

Louis knew, he just knew, that the storm was about to hit. And he wasn't ready.

He was alone.

*

"We're to Mr. Styles?"

Harry sighed as he looked out the window of the moving car.

"The airport, Andrew. Get me the hell out of London."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas Eve!  
> Happy Birthday Louis Tomlinson!
> 
> See Ya Next Chapter! ;) x.


	25. Chapter Twenty-Five.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me just tell you, that I cried writing this chapter. I don't even know why!
> 
> Enjoy ;) x.

Louis knew something was wrong as soon as he returned to the ballroom.

The gala was still in full swing. No surprise there since it was only 9 o'clock. People were now inundating the dancefloor. Swaying to the beat of a slow song by Birdy.

Joining the rest of the guests were Gemma and Liam. He had his arms around her waist, looking intently at her as they moved lazily from side to side. Her eyes were also on him, while her arms were wrapped around his shoulders. The fond smiles that they were shooting at each other made Louis sick to his stomach. 

All the love that was around the air wasn't helping Louis' mood at all.

He did give out a breath in relief when he saw Perrie in the dance floor. Not clinging onto Micah, but onto another handsome young man with dirty blonde hair. When he glanced over to their table, he only found Mr. Edwards and another man, animatedly talking. Micah was nowhere in sight.

When he made his way back to the table, he found Liam's parents, conversing very quietly amongst each other, as they shot approving looks over to where Gemma and Liam were now pecking lips. As soon as he sat on his seat, though, Karen, Liam's mom, snapped her gaze towards him and gave him a warm smile.

"Hi sweetheart. I wondered where you went." She said softly.

Louis masked all of his emotions with a fake bright smile, as he gingerly reached over to his champagne flute, and drank a quick gulp before answering.

"I just needed fresh air. I haven't been feeling well these past couple of days." He said. Lying easily. Karen immediately frowned in concern as she placed a hand on her chest. 

"Oh sweetie. I hope that you feel better." She said in that same warm voice of hers. Louis smiled and nodded in thankfulness. 

"Thank you. I appreciate your concern, but, I am feeling a lot better." He added, making his smile wider for added effect. Karen seemed to buy it, as she nodded her head.

Geoff, Liam's dad, turned around seeming to catch the tail end of their conversation, and frowned at the empty seat next to Louis.

"So, Harry wasn't with you?" He asked in curiousness. Louis frowned and glanced for the first time to the seat next to him. He had been aware that Harry wasn't there, but he hadn't noticed that his coat was gone as well.

"No. He must've gone somewhere else." He answered quietly. Still staring at the empty chair. 

He had no idea, why the sight alone, made a sudden unease, start to bubble inside of his chest. Harry had said that he was leaving, and Louis thought, that it was to just clear his head. 

But, Harry always returned. Unless he took his coat with him.

He was starting to cave into his worry, when Liam and Gemma decided to join them again. Stating that the upbeat songs that were on, weren't exactly of their liking.

Gemma immediately eyed him carefully, and narrowed her eyes when she saw the lack of presence on the seat that was Harry's.

"Hey. Did Harry find you?" She asked quickly. Liam wasn't paying any attention. He was turned away over towards to his mother, who was quickly fixing his collar.

"Yeah. He did." Louis answered vaguely. Trying to avoid the conversation that would ensue, if he went into detail about what had happened. Gemma seemed to notice his avoiding tactics, but decided to press on, nonetheless.

"He followed you when he saw Micah going after you. What was he even doing here to begin with?" She asked, as she slid into Harry's seat. Louis immediately tensed but, tried to answer her question, trying to appear calm.

"He works as an intern with Dr. Edwards. Perrie's father." he answered quickly. Gemma only nodded as she eyed he table, where Perrie sat at. The blonde girl was currently staring right back. Not at Gemma but at Louis. Her eyes were full of concern.

"Dr. Edwards, was apparently kind enough, to invite him. He's become his right hand man." He added. Gemma nodded again, but the frown between her eyebrows only deepened.

"So, did he bother you at all? Was Harry able to stop him?" She asked. Louis quickly shook his head as he squirmed under her penetrating gaze.

"No, he didn't. Just decided to say hi. Since he was leaving early. And Harry arrived, after Micah had left. But, he left quickly afterwards." He answered. Deciding to avoid all of the parts were screaming and crying were involved. Gemma noticed, almost immediately. 

Her sixth sense, was starting to show, and it was making Louis incredibly uncomfortable.

"What made Harry leave, Louis?" She asked quickly as a realization dawned on her. She immediately dug through her small purse for her phone. Louis only eyed her curiously.

"I don't know. We were conversing. And he was trying to make me feel better since Micah had said some pretty hurtful things." He didn't know how or why, but suddenly, the vault of feelings was being opened and the truths were coming out.

"What exactly did you tell him?" She asked quickly, never ripping her eyes away from her phone. She was furiously tapping away, and Liam noticed as he rubbed her shoulder in concern, oblivious to what they were discussing.

"Nothing. I just told him that I needed to be alone for a while--" he was going to continue to explain, to try to dig himself out of the heavy scrutiny of Gemma, but her ragged gasp cut him off, and made Liam tense next to her.

"Liam get my coat, we have to go." She said quickly. Standing up and shoving her phone to her ear, as she said her hurried goodbyes to Geoff and Karen. They looked at her in concern, but Liam was quick to assure them that everything was fine.

Louis stayed frozen in his seat, not knowing what to do, but just stare blankly at what was starting to unfold. A million questions were racing inside of his brain, but the one that stuck was: Where was Harry Styles?

He stood too, as Gemma started to make her way over towards the entrance. Sensing his presence, she stopped abruptly and turned around, and Louis almost tripped on his feet, trying to stop from slamming into her.

"Louis, we're leaving now. And taking our car. I have stuff to do. Here." She said handing him a couple of notes. "Take these and whenever you're ready to leave, call a taxi service. Okay? Get home safely." She said quickly. Louis was left with unanswered questions, but before he could stop her, Liam and her were gone.

He stood at the entrance while the gala went on. He felt sick to his stomach, and he felt alone. As he looked around, he couldn't help but feel completely out of place. At least when Harry was there with him, he made him feel welcomed. Made everything appear warm.

Now he was alone. In the middle of a room filled with strangers, and everything felt cold. 

He couldn't help but feel irritated and frustrated. He always knew what was going on. He always knew what was happening around him. Always knew what to do and say. It was just the way it was. 

But, now, everything was pitch black. He was being left in the dark of what was going on, and the only two people who were able to make it better were gone. One had just broken up with him, and the other had disappeared, taking every sense of sanity with him.

In that moment, is when Louis finally realized, that he had just experienced a break up. A break up from the one person who he had honestly thought, he would love until eternity ended. 

And he wasn't feeling a thing. 

No sadness. No disappointment. Not even anger. 

In that moment, the only thing he felt, that he was able to describe, was a great loneliness. Something incredibly horrible that settled in his bones. 

Louis knew something was wrong as soon as he set foot inside of the ballroom.

And his greatest fears, were starting to become reality.

*

"Happy birthday Haz! I hope you have one hell of a day. You turn 29 and I couldn't feel any prouder than I feel today. I'm not going to get to see you, but, it's what you've decided. I just hope that wherever you are, you are having a wonderful time. I love you Hazza. Never forget that. I hope I get to see you very soon. Again, I love you, you dolt. I hope you're okay, and I... I just want to get to see you soon. Okay?"

Harry screwed his eyes shut, once he heard Gemma's voice start to crack through the voice message. Suddenly the dark and large suite that he had called home for the past week, felt too tight. There was no air. And the tightening in his chest wasn't going away.

"I love you Harry. Again Happy Birthday. Goodbye." 

Suddenly the line was dead, and the automated voice of the operator came on, signaling no more messages. He had received others throughout the day. One from Liam and another one from Karen and Geoff. A couple from loyal clients and co-workers, and a rather disturbing one from Nick Grimshaw.

But, other than that, that was it.

He had saved Gemma's for last. He knew that if he listened to it during the day, his resolve would strip away, and he would soon find himself on a plane back to the UK, and that was the one thing he was trying to avoid.

He hadn't spoken to a lot of people ever since he had escaped London all those days ago. It seemed like it was ages ago, when in reality, it had only been 8 days. 

The longest and most desolate 8 days of his entire life. 

It had been a rapid fire decision. Something that had happened when he wasn't thinking clearly. Leaving London was probably one of the things that he always did. A signature Harry trademark.

He had done it when he was 20 and was feeling the pressure of final exams coming onto him. He was getting ready to graduate Cambridge, and his professors were filling him up to the brim with work. He was getting ready to have a mental breakdown.

And then, he left. Left it all behind. Disappeared from London for a couple of days. Going to Italy. It was refreshing and it made everything so much more clearer. It was one of the best things he had come up with. 

At least that's what he had thought. Gemma and Annika almost killed him together. Apparently, it was completely rude and uncalled, for to just disappear and not tell anyone about it.

He had done it again when he was 22. The day after Annika had called off the wedding, and had run off to Sheffield. The first place where he wanted to go to was there. Find Annika. Call her a coward, a bitch, a repugnant human being. Spat at her, how much he hated her.

Instead, he ran off to Tokyo. The loudest place he had ever experienced. 

He remembers just going out in the night, and standing in the center square and just closing his eyes. All the loud noises helped to drown out all of his dark thoughts. They helped him clear his mind from all of the bad. They provided sound to the deafening silence that Annika had left behind.

That time, he was gone for almost 3 months. Gemma understood why. She never questioned him whenever he called, to let her know that he hadn't run off and killed himself. To let her know that things were going well. 

It had taken time, but that time by himself, with the sounds and the voices surrounding him, he was able to find a sane voice inside of his head. He was able to at least close the wounds that she had opened. 

Time was the one that healed them all. Louis Tomlinson was the one that finally and unbelievably closed them. The scars were there, but the young boy was like an invisible band aid. He covered them, making them vanish.

Unfortunately, happiness just wasn't, for Harry Styles.

Now, he was here. In an expensive suite, that screamed wealth, in a hotel in the middle of Sydney, Australia. And the deafening silence. Was clawing at his head like a rabid animal.

The dark thoughts were back. The thoughts that always took him to a place where he didn't want to be.

He had spent the entirety of his stay, rooted to the sun chair out in the large balcony. Staring down at the sprawling city going about, drinking bottles of expensive whiskey and vodka, in hopes of drowning whatever soul he had in himself.

This time, not even the loud sounds of the city, could take him away from the deafening silence of his solitude. Yes, he was drunk, but that didn't help him escape those dark thoughts from his mind.

He often laughed at himself. At his pathetic life. Yes, he was rich. He literally had everything he needed. He was successful, loaded with enough money to last him for an entire lifetime. He had the looks, the charm, the charisma. The brains and the wit. He had it all. 

But, he was unloved.

And he would be willing to trade all of his never ending riches, just for the warmth of a body next to him. Preferably the one of a young small boy, with sky blue eyes, and a haunting smile.

Tonight, it wasn't any different. 

He walked back out into the balcony, where the clatter of bottles littered the floor. He had one in his hands, ready to add to his collection. His sick little collection.

He sat in the sun chair, and stared up at the sky, as he started to take large swigs. He welcomed the burning sensation that made its way down his throat, and he finally felt himself relax, as the alcohol did its job.

"Happy Birthday Harry." He said in a slow drawl. A slur more than anything. The drink had already numbed his tongue, just like the rest of his body.

"Happy fucking birthday."

*

"Tomlinson." Mr. Jermaine said when he was handing out the exams. 

Louis looked up from where he was mindlessly doodling on his notebook. He had started drawing a couple of circles, but without realizing he had started to draw several pairs of eyes, with a menacing look on them.

He quickly shuddered at his small artful mistake, and turned the page, before walking over to the front of his professor's desk. 

Mr. Jermaine had a concerned look over his face, and it did nothing to ease the queasy feeling on the pit of his stomach. Louis knew that he had done poorly on this past exam. He just didn't want to be affronted by it.

"Not your best Mr. Tomlinson." He said as he gave him the stapled stack of papers. Louis eyed them gingerly, and almost felt his stomach drop when he noticed the number on the corner.

"A 64." He said in shock. He didn't realize that he had done that bad. He had basically failed it. Mr. Jermaine nodded in front of him, the worry never leaving his eyes.

"You'll have to retake it sometime next week, if you want it to not affect your overall grade." He explained softly. The class wasn't exactly paying attention to what was being said, but he still did it for the privacy. "I really do hope, that whatever distraction has overtaken you these past few days, can be fixed."

Louis immediately nodded with a small smile. "I will. Thank you Mr. Jermaine." 

He quickly made his way back to his desk, clutching the paper roughly on his hands. He was basically shaking in shock. He had never gotten a bad grade. Not even in grade school. This was the first time that he was experiencing this feeling, and he wasn't sure that he necessarily like it.

A couple of minutes later, Mr. Jermaine ended, handing out the other exams, and released the class early. Stating that it wasn't necessary for them to be there on a Thursday afternoon. The class had shouted in glee, and quickly scattered out the door. Louis was one of the last ones like usual.

He slowly walked over to the Northumberland House, with a heavy feeling in the pit of his stomach. The weather outside wasn't exactly helping his mood. It had been raining, since Tuesday. The famous British showers blanketing all of London in a gloomy gray atmosphere. 

It was depressing. 

He clutched the umbrella on his hands, as he maneuvered his way through the empty streets. The only people walking were the ones who couldn't afford public transportation, and the pluviophiles, that lingered around with open arms at the sky.

When he finally made it to his dorm, he was shivering while his teeth chattered uncontrollably. He had never been able to retain body warmth so well. With him being small and all that. So cold rainy days, made his lips turn blue, and his fingers turn to ice.

Perrie wasn't there. Thank God. He wasn't ready to have her cheery mood put a damper to his already shit attitude. She had been overly joyous lately. He didn't have to guess why. Spending all that time at her dad's hospital, meant spending time with the newly single Micah.

Louis couldn't help but feel his blood boil inside of his veins whenever he remembered. Yes, it was true that he didn't exactly have the same feelings for Micah like he used to, but it didn't meant that he didn't care.

Perrie wasn't much help either. She always brought up something the other boy said that made her laugh uncontrollably. She had it in her mind, that it was okay to constantly talk about him, since Louis didn't exactly show any reaction whenever she talked about him. 

In reality, Louis just wanted to punch her, square in her stupid rich face.

He sometimes shocked himself, at his aggressive thoughts. They only seemed to worsen, whenever the blonde talked about Micah. She did nothing to hide the fact that she was madly attracted to him, and it made Louis furious.

Did she not understand that up until a few weeks ago, he was the one who had been dating her crush?

It was useless though. Perrie never seemed to grasp the concept of boundaries, as she continued talking about Micah, religiously.

It did sort of burn at Louis' chest a little. How easy Micah had suddenly forgotten about him, but it was also a relief. He didn't have to pretend to like him anymore. To love him.

But, that wasn't the only reason why Louis' mood had taken a 180 degree turn. It wasn't the only reason as to why he was doing poorly in his academics, and had a permanent scowl on his face.

The other reason, of course, was the sudden and unwanted, absence of Harry Styles.

The Monday after the Gala, Louis had gone to the mansion, eager to please and put on his best puppy eyes, so that Harry would forgive him. He had it all planned out. 

The only flaw in his perfect plan? Harry Styles was nowhere in sight.

Gemma had only vaguely explained that her brother had taken a small sudden vacation. Apparently work had swamped him. That combined with the nearing finish of the construction of his building, had sent him in a supposed spiral of frenzy, and he had set off to a private destination.

Louis nodded in understanding, but inside, he just wasn't buying it.

He knew for a fact, that Harry had postponed working on cases, until the construction of the building was complete. He had felt, that it was better, since it would give him enough time to focus solely on the project.

He had been involved in everything. Checking the finances of the project, making sure that everything was coming along nicely. Even visiting the site, a couple of times, to make sure that the construction was right on time, for a March grand opening.

Harry wasn't behind on anything. He was in fact ahead. He wasn't swamped in a heavy workload. He was up to date with everything. The project of his construction, was perfect. Under his heavy scrutiny, everything was coming around nicely.

Unfortunately, Louis, couldn't exactly voice these opinions to Gemma. He could only manage to nod and leave with a disappointed look on his face, that wasn't at all fake.

Every single day for the past two weeks, he had gone to the Styles Mansion, in hopes of finding Harry there. And every single time, that glimmer of hope was shut off, when Gemma met him a the doorstep with a sad smile, that he recognized far too much.

Louis didn't know where Harry was. Where he went. He didn't know when and if he was coming back. That uncertainty, made him uncomfortable. It made him feel lost. So incredibly lost.

It made him feel even worst, than how Perrie made him feel whenever she talked about Micah. 

He was pathetic really.

He tried convincing himself, that maybe Harry was away because he had been feeling overwhelmed with work. That maybe he was just taking a small vacation to dwindle down from whatever had been gnawing at him.

But, every single time, the voice in the back of his head, the guilt, they reminded him, that he was the reason behind Harry's sudden absence.

It was ludicrous of course. He couldn't actually believe, that he had enough power over the older man, to make him flee the country. But, at the same time, he realized that the signs were all there.

He had, without doubt, broken the heart of England's youngest billionaire.

Louis didn't know whether he should feel proud, or completely alone. He knew all along, about the power he held over the man, he just didn't realize how strong it was. Of course he felt pride. 

But, then again, he rather see him, than sulk around in his dorm, while his guilt ridden thoughts clouded his mind. 

Perrie had noticed his sudden decrease in happiness. So had his mother, but neither had commented on it. Jay had initially thought that it was because of his break up with Micah, but she quickly realized, that it was way more complicated than that.

Perrie had a hunch about what it was. She just never brought it up. Louis, was apparently, intent in denying to himself, that he had started to develop feelings for Harry Styles. He couldn't permit himself that. He needed to keep his head in the game, and if he suddenly became a romantic sap, everything that he had worked for would go to shit in the blink of an eye.

Of course, that's what he kept repeating to himself during the day, whenever his mind wasn't occupied, and his thoughts wondered almost automatically to the green eyed man.

But, at night, the story was completely different. 

At night, Louis laid in his bed, staring at the soft light that poured in from the window from the lamppost outside. Perrie laid beside him, in her bed, oblivious to Louis' inner turmoil. 

His thoughts would always wander to green eyes, and red rosy lips. His permanent frown, would ease and a small smile would creep into his face, as his chest warmed with something inexplicable. 

But, then, the loneliness would overtake him. Override his senses completely. So much, that he often found himself clutching at his chest. Trying to somehow cover the small hole that was forming in his heart, whenever he thought too much about Harry Styles.

He really was pathetic.

That evening, nothing was exactly different. He laid in his bed, as he waited for the righteous sleep, to pull him into the deep slumber that he so often longed for. Perrie laid in her bed as well, breathing evenly, as sleep overtook her body. Something that Louis envied her for.

The sudden shrill of his phone, startled him from his thoughts, and he clambered quickly, while Perrie stirred in her bed at the loud ringtone. 

Louis quickly disconnected the phone from its charger and glanced with squinting eyes at the caller ID. It was Jay.

Calls from his mother at 2 in the morning, weren't exactly something that he wanted to see. They signaled trouble. It's what made his heart start to beat erratically inside of his ribcage.

"Hello?" He answered with a croaky voice. He winced but managed to clear his throat before hearing his mum's desperate cries on the other line.

Perrie was already sitting up, as she managed to catch the screaming voice of Jay. She stared at Louis' face with worry, when she saw the younger boy's face distort into a mask of pain as tears started to roll down his face.

"Oh my God!" He screamed.

*

"Ah!" Harry quickly sat up from where he was sleeping. He was breathing erratically, and a sudden cold sweat broke out on his forehead.

He glanced over to the clock next to him on his nightstand, and the bright red numbers signalled 2 in the morning. He blindly grabbed the glass of water that he had set there and gulped it quickly, feeling the dryness in his throat start to dissipate.

He knew whenever he was having a nightmare. He couldn't exactly recall what it was about, but he was always able to tell that it was just an unpleasant dream.

The one glass of water wasn't enough, so he stood and made his way over to the kitchenette that came with the luxury suite. 

He quickly filled up the glass in the sink, twice, before deeming it enough. He sat the glass down on the counter, and made his way back over to the bed. He was planning on just going back to sleep, but something inside, told him to check his phone. So he did.

He found Gemma's daily text. No surprise there. It was just her, letting him know that she was still with him. No matter what happened.

There was a couple of e-mails, from Duvalier, concerning the construction process. He decided he would go over those in the morning, so he ignored them.

A few missed calls popped up, the usual people, but immediately his interest heightened when he noticed two from Perrie Edwards.

His thoughts immediately went to Louis, and he started to think the worst possible scenarios. It was just something he always did. He couldn't help it before, and he couldn't help it now.

He glanced back at the clock, before walking out into the balcony. It was Saturday here, the fourteenth of February. Valentine's day. But in England, it was still Friday, and it was 3 in the afternoon, so he decided to call.

The phone rang twice, before Perrie's hushed voice came on the line. She sounded so monotone, and void of emotion. So unlike her. It was honestly scary.

"Pezza. You called?" He quickly asked. He glanced down at the city beneath him. It was quiet for the first time since he had been there. It wasn't right. It was eery.

"Harry. Thank God." She said, as relief colored her voice. He could hear her, as she opened and closed a door. "I thought you wouldn't pick up, since Gemma mentioned that you had decided to seclude yourself again."

Harry grimaced but quickly shook his head. He wasn't ready to have normal chit chat. So he went straight to the point.

"Why did you call me?" He asked. Perrie sighed on the other end, but quickly answered.

"Okay. I honestly don't know what happened between you and him, but I can assure you that he's lost without you H." Her voice was now incredibly soft, and Harry hated it. Because he knew exactly who she was talking about.

"And maybe you ran away to get away from him, but if it's not doing anything good for him, I can probably guess that it isn't doing you any good either." She added, when he didn't answer. 

Harry gulped and was ready to answer her, and tell her that her pity wasn't necessary, but she beat him to it, and quickly talked again.

"We're in Doncaster. The only reason why I called you, is because maybe you'll be the only person who can offer him consolation." 

Harry's breath quickened at that, and he quickly started to pace. "What do you mean?" He finally asked. Perrie sighed before answering.

"His granddad, was already having difficulties with his heart. It was only a matter of time, before it failed. Unfortunately, it happened yesterday. Keith Tomlinson passed away." She said morbidly. 

Harry's breath caught in his throat and he became frozen in his place. 

Louis' grandfather had passed away. That was the second death in his family in the past 7 months. He couldn't even begin to fathom what the younger boy was feeling at the moment.

All he could think about, was how he wished he was there with him. Hugging him. Kissing the top of his head, while trying to piece him back together. It was the only thing that Harry was wishing for, had only ever wished for.

"I understand if you don't want to come. Or if you simply don't care. I know that you two aren't in the best of terms--" she was about to continue but Harry effectively cut her off.

"I'm going. I'll be there. I promise." He said firmly. Perrie gave out a breath in relief on the other line, and Harry couldn't help but give one too.

He would be there for Louis. No matter how painful it would be.

*

The day was as rainy as ever.

Harry had missed this. Missed the cold wind that nipped at his nose, whenever he stepped outside. He had missed those rainy and gloomy skies.

Australia had always been sunny. Never a cloud in view. The dry air reminded him of Summer, and it wasn't right. It was February after all. He was supposed to be wrapped in coats, not in swim shorts and tank tops.

So, when he arrived in Doncaster, he couldn't help but sigh when he glanced out of the window into the gray skies. It was only drizzling. But, it was enough to make the weather drop to the low forties. 

Andrew drove quietly through the desolate town. It seemed like no one was walking the streets. The day was morbid. Just like Harry's heart. The setting was ideal for heartbreak.

They were passing the cemetery, when Harry spotted the small figure, that he could possibly recognize anywhere. He was dressed in all black, the coat that Harry had gifted him for his birthday, adorned his tiny frame. He was staring intently at a grave stone in front of him, and he was unmoving.

"Andrew stop right here." Harry quickly said. The older man frowned but nodded nonetheless, as he parked the car next to the curb, in front of the cemetery.

Harry grabbed his black fedora, where it sat next to him, and placed it on top of his head, before stepping out of the car.

He made his way over towards the gates, and stopped before walking in. He placed a hand on the iron and stared at the young boy, who stood on top of the small hill. He could hear his faint voice, as he talked to the tombstone in front of him.

Harry contemplated letting him finish, but decided against it, when he heard the distinct sound of a sob.

That was enough to make him step inside.

*

"Hey Lottie." Louis spoke softly to the ground beneath him. He crossed his arms on his chest as he continued to stare at the soft stone. 

He had decided, not so long ago, that he couldn't bear the idea of being at his grandparent's house, and seeing his grandfather inside of a casket, surrounded by mourning people.

It seemed like he had an endless supply of tears. Because, ever since he had arrived on Friday, he hadn't stopped shedding them. 

He couldn't believe, that the only man he had left, as a father figure, was suddenly gone. Taken away unjustly, just like Lottie had been.

That thought only reminded him, of the fact, that life was just set on making him miserable. God, not only decided to take away his only sister, but now, also his grandfather.

"I miss you. I miss you a lot kiddo. More than you can possibly imagine." He said as he wiped away some of the tears that involuntarily spilled. The rain around him, started to pick up a little, but it wasn't enough to make him go away and seek refuge inside somewhere warm.

"Life has been very unfair to me Lotts, so very unfair." He said. Trying to explain to her, even if she wasn't there.

"You of all people know, that I am just trying to fulfill the promise that I made you before you left us. Before life cruelly ripped you from our lives!" He added a bit loudly. His voice combined with the small drizzle of the water droplets on the pavement and the grass.

"But, is this where it's all going to go Lott? Am I just going to be miserable for the rest of my life?" He questioned as he clenched his fists repeatedly.

"I don't know what to do. I honestly don't. Everything is going to shit! Not only am I failing at everything that I've promised you. I am now alone." He spat out angrily.

"Micah left me. He found out about what I was planning on doing. And now, Harry left me too. He left me and I honestly have no idea what I'm going to do." He said as he fought back a sob. He wasn't trying to wipe away the tears anymore. They were combining with the slow falling rain anyways.

"Did I mention, that Granddad just passed?" He added a bit masochistically. "I know. My life couldn't possibly be worst."

He sighed, as he remained quiet for a few minutes. He could hear the faint thud of a car door closing, but he decided to ignore it, as he went back to his self loathing.

"Why am I so alone Lottie? You left me. Granddad left me. Micah left me. Harry left me. Doesn't anyone in this world love me!" He shouted. This time not holding back the rack of sobs that shook his tiny body.

"You know what the worst part is? That I don't even understand why I am so miserable. I can't do anything about granddad. I can't do anything about Micah, and the one thing that pisses me off the most, is that I can't do anything about Harry Styles!" He shouted again as he finally uncrossed his arms and ran them through his damp hair.

"I'm miserable Lottie. Miserable because he's not here. Because he doesn't actually love me enough to be here by my side. I misinterpreted everything!" He added angrily. Finally letting lose what he had been feeling for the past weeks.

"He doesn't care Charlotte! He doesn't care and you wanna know what the worst part of all this is? That I do. I do. I do." He said as his voice softened to a pained whisper.

"I do and it's not fair! It's not fair that I am feeling so much, and getting nothing in return! Because I am just a miserable little boy who was born poor and is going to die poor with no love!" He shouted as he gripped at his hair even more.

"I hate this. I hate my life Lottie. I hate it all. I just want it to end. I don't want to feel miserable anymore. I don't want to feel alone." He said as he started to feel defeated, and the rain started to pick up. 

"I don't Lottie. I don't want to be alone. Not anymore Lottie." He wasn't even aware that he was starting to slowly sink, until he felt like his legs were going to give way. He was expecting the cold wet grass to hit him, as soon as his body made contact with the floor.

What he wasn't expecting, was the two strong arms, that lifted him before he could even make contact with the wet earth.

He startled but when he turned around, he couldn't help but whimper in a mixture of relief and sadness, and desperation.

"Harry!" He shouted as he flung his arms tightly against the older man's neck. His feet were lifted off the ground as a strong arm wrapped around his thighs and another one around the middle of his back.

He wrapped his legs tightly around the mans torso, as he squeezed him tightly. Not wanting to let go. Apparently Harry was feeling the same way, because his arms squeezed him with the same force.

"Harry." He said in an agonizing moan, as he inhaled the older man's skin from where he had his nose buried on the crook of his neck. That way he was able to pull tightly on the long curly hair, that was covered in a black fedora.

He hadn't realized he was crying even harder, until he was over shaken with sobs again. But, he quickly realized that they weren't his sobs. They were Harry's.

The man was still squeezing him as he also inhaled the intoxicating aroma that was Louis Tomlinson. This was the last thing that he had imagined, when he was flying from Australia. He didn't expect the warm receiving. He didn't imagine this flutter of emotions that had overridden his senses.

Louis cried with him, he didn't know why or for how long. All that he knew is that Harry was there with him, and everything had life again. Everything had meaning, and that thought alone, terrified him.

Finally Harry was the one to let him down, as he unwrapped his grip from the younger boy. Louis had felt a sudden fright when he had released him, but it was quickly swept away when Harry placed his large hands on each side of his face and leaned down to place their foreheads together.

"How could you possibly think that I don't care?" He asked softly. Tears still fell from his closed eyes, and Louis only stared at him, finally drinking in all of his features. How beautiful he really was.

"How could you possibly feel unloved in a world that worships the ground you walk on? How could you feel lonely in a world that you make bright." Harry said, as he finally opened his eyes and met Louis' blue ones. 

Louis couldn't help the fresh wave of tears that hit him like a hurricane, because he could feel the pure honesty that seeped from Harry's every word.

"How could you think that I don't care for you, when you're inked on my skin, and you're penetrated into my every thought? How could you, Louis Tomlinson, think so lowly of yourself, when I am madly in love with you?"

Louis let out a ragged gasp at that as the realization of Harry's words finally clicked inside of his brain. Harry spoke honesty. He spoke trust. He spoke the truth.

And the truth was that he was in love with him. Harry loved Louis.

Like an automated switch, Louis surged forward and kissed Harry. Kissed him because he felt as if he was going to explode if he didn't do so.

Harry was quick to respond. Immediately kissing back, with a fervor that made Louis shudder. His large hands slipped from where they were placed on his head, and snaked to different parts of the boy's petite body. One found its way on his lower back, while the other one rested on his neck, tilting his jaw the way he wanted to.

Louis only managed to snake his hands into the curly hair on his neck again. Immediately losing himself, on the taste of Harry's mouth. He tasted sweet, he tasted right.

Harry immediately deepened the kiss, as his tongue dived into the boy's awaiting mouth and pulled out a breathy gasp in return. Louis was overwhelmed. Harry was everywhere. In the reassuring strokes he gave to his lower back. In the hand that softly caressed his neck, in the mouth that he was expertly kissing into. 

Louis couldn't help but cry in what he assumed to be, happiness. This is what he had been craving for, the past weeks. Maybe the past months, but he wouldn't admit to that.

He didn't know why or how, but suddenly he pulled back, cutting the kiss abruptly, and muttering three simple words that would haunt him for the rest of his life.

"I love you." He said with his eyes closed. He could feel when Harry finally acknowledged what he had said and gave out a breathless laugh. He finally opened his eyes, and was met with a water eyed Harry. Staring at him with puffy red lips and face full of adoration. Adoration for him.

"You love me?" He asked softly. Almost afraid. Louis didn't answer. He just surged forward and slotted their lips together again. Harry kissed right back, but cut it before it could go any further. 

"You love me?" He asked a bit more firmly. He was clear set on getting his answer.

Louis didn't know why he had said those words to begin with. Maybe it had been in the heat of the moment. When he had realized that Harry loved him. Maybe it had been when he realized that he wouldn't be alone anymore.

Or maybe, just maybe, he had meant them. Maybe he was starting to love the man in front of him, who was making him feel things he had never exactly felt before.

He quickly shook his head, opting to not over think it, and simply glanced up to meet Harry's eyes again.

"I do. I love you." He answered carefully. 

Harry's response was immediate, as he picked him up and kissed him again. Kissed him and laughed like a maniac.

"You love me! And I love you!" He shouted loudly, before capturing his lips again, and Louis grinned into it.

Yeah, maybe he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked my attempt at romance. Finally you guys will get a break from the angst. Finally some Larry ROMANCE!
> 
> See ya next update! ;) x.


	26. Chapter Twenty-Six.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! Okay! Sorry for not updating sooner guys! I just got lost in the new year celebrations! :(
> 
> This chapter is just one big son of a bitch of a filler, but it's important for the plot! 
> 
> Enjoy! ;) x.

The rain started to pick up quickly after that. Enough that not even the fedora that sat on top of Harry's head, was enough to cover him from the plummeting droplets.

Louis had it worse. The young boy was shivering uncontrollably in front of him. Not even the large black coat that enveloped him, was big enough to protect him from the rapidly decreasing temperatures.

Harry cursed himself for not bringing the large umbrella that was sitting in the seat of his car. In the warm confines of the seat of his car to be exact.

Louis gave no signs of moving from where he was standing, not even with the freezing rain starting to seep into his jacket. He couldn't care less if it ruined it. He was too entranced staring at Lottie's gravestone to even move.

After their heated make out session, filled with emotional confessions, and soft caresses, Louis had become increasingly silent. Harry didn't question it, though, he had sort of forgotten why they were in the middle of a cemetery, and when he remembered, he couldn't help but feel the pain that he imagined the younger boy was going through.

He remembered Lottie from Louis' breakdown scene in the London Coliseum. His younger sister, who he had lost. From what he had experienced and witnessed with his own eyes, it was obvious that Louis was very attached to her. Losing her was obviously a breaking point for the younger boy. Harry couldn't figure out for what, though.

"I'm sure she misses you Angel." He whispered softly into the younger boy's ear. Not even 15 minutes had passed since he had confessed that he loved him, and he was already giving him a pet name. He felt it necessary. He had dreamed about doing it, ever since he met him.

"I miss her too." Louis whispered lowly. If Harry hadn't been resting his head on top of his shoulder, he would've missed the sad confession altogether. 

His insides churned with how much desperation he felt at that moment. He didn't know what to do or what to say. He didn't know or understand the pain that the younger boy was going through. The only two people he had lost, were his parents. But, he had been too young to actually remember them lovingly. To him sometimes they seemed like strangers. Maybe a dream that he had concocted in his head.

Louis started to shake a little more fiercely, and Harry quickly realized why. He wasn't shaking because of the cold. He was now shaking with the racketing sobs that shook his whole body.

Harry could actually feel his chest tighten in agony, when he saw Louis' perfect soft face, littered with runaway tears and unwanted red blotches. He quickly turned him around, so that they were facing each other, and buried him into his chest in a crushing hug.

Louis welcomed the warmth. Appreciated Harry's strong chest, from where he rested his cheek. He could feel the man breathing in and out, and he himself started to relax. The tears started to diminish in quantity, until they fully stopped after a couple of minutes.

They didn't speak. It wasn't necessary. Harry was quickly finding to love that fact. Words didn't need to be exchanged between the two of them. Their loving gestures were enough to showcase what they were feeling and what they needed. And, in that moment, what Louis needed, was a proper cuddle.

"Come yeah? Let's get you home." He murmured softly. Louis heard him, but made no signs of moving. A new realization was dawning on him.

Harry was in Doncaster. The place where all of his relatives where, including Micah and his mum, mourning the loss of his Grandfather. That alone, brought a new set of tears into his eyes, but also, a deep fear.

No one could know that Harry was here. No one. He wasn't even sure how the man found him, but he figured that he wouldn't begin to question him or his ways. Not when he was loving every second that his strong protective arms pressed him tightly to his warm chest.

"Come on Sweetheart. I don't want you catching a nasty cold." Harry said again, in a bit of a joking tone. Louis knew that he was just trying to coax him out of his frozen state with a bit of dry humor, but, he could hear the true concern seeping from his voice. To that he smiled. 

Because, Harry cared. Not only cared. Harry loved him.

He wasn't sure when he was going to be ready to accept the fact, that he was almost there. He almost had what he wanted. He basically already had Harry in the palm of his hand. He just needed a small push, in order to have everything Harry had to his name, as well.

Soon, he would be rich. He would have anything that his heart desired. He was basically set. He would only have to satisfy the older man, in whatever way that he wanted, and the title of rich socialite, would be in his awaiting hands.

He grimaced at that thought, though. A few months ago, he would've done anything to just get the money that he so widely craved. Now, he didn't know why the thought of hurting this man, hurt him so deeply.

He took a chance to glance up at the man above him, feeling how his heart started to race faster when he made eye contact with him. Harry's eyes were full of warmth and something that made Louis' insides start to tumble uncontrollably.

Again, all these feelings were new. They were foreign to Louis. They were terribly frightening. He was always so calm and collected. One step ahead from everyone. His every move was coldly calculated, and nothing seemed like a challenge.

But, now, standing there in the middle of the cemetery, with Lottie at their feet. In the cold winter air of February, he couldn't help but feel his control, stripping away. His sanity starting to abandon his body. 

He didn't like it one bit, but there was nothing that he could do to stop it.

"Come on, Angel, please listen to what I say. I don't want you to hurt anymore than you have to." Harry said softly. One of his large hands, came to rest on the side of Louis' neck, softly petting the skin there. It made Louis shiver with a pleasant feeling.

"Okay. Let's go." He said warmly, giving Harry a small smile. The older man beamed at him, and lowered his head to give him another kiss. They hadn't done it in a couple of minutes, and Harry already deemed it too long. He was honestly so gone for this boy.

They kissed with closed mouths for a while. No clear intention behind it. It was just lazy and soft and warm. It was liquid heat for Harry. One that spread to the center of his core. Louis thought that he was feeling the same, he just didn't want to admit it to himself.

Harry was the one to break it this time, not wanting to make the boy withstand the harsh weather, just because he wanted to continue to snog him senseless. He figured that there would be another appropriate time for that.

At that thought, he couldn't help but smile widely as the happiness burst through his chest. Because, now he had time. He had the time to hug Louis. He had the time to kiss him senseless. He had the time to love him. 

And that, was perhaps, the best feeling in the world.

They walked closely together, over towards the gates of the cemetery. Louis with lingering thoughts of sadness, as he turned around a few times to look to where Lottie lay, and Harry with happy ones, as he hugged the younger boy, as close as he could possibly get.

When they reached the car, Harry opened the door for Louis, who was starting to panic once again. He needed to come up with a convincing lie so that Harry wouldn't go with him to his family home. 

Harry climbed on, and signaled to Andrew, who watched them with a curious gaze, to start the engine of the car. Louis quickly stopped him, though as he pressed the button of the mechanic curtain that covered the back seat, in order to give privacy.

Harry studied him carefully with a small curious frown, and Louis visibly gulped.

"Is there a problem?" He questioned with genuine concern. Louis wanted to laugh at his doting, but the thought quickly vanished when he went back to the problem at hand.

"There is actually. A rather large one." He explained as calmly as possible. "You see, my mother disapproves of relationships between employees and employers."

Harry's frown deepened, as he took Louis' words in. Quickly realizing what the younger boy was trying to explain. He hadn't given much thought in what people would think of their relationship. He had been too busy sulking in corners, coming to terms with the thought that a relationship would never actually suffice between the two of them.

But, now, now that he actually had Louis there with him, at arm's length, he couldn't help but feel those thoughts, start to undoubtedly, creep in. 

Maybe, to some people who were outsiders and extremely judgmental, their relationship would appear as something inappropriate. Not only was Harry a professor at the university were Louis was a student, he was also his boss. And to add fuel to the fire, he was also almost 9 years older than him.

Sure, in these days, age wasn't really something that particularly disturbed a lot of people. But, he knew, that it was frowned upon, by the more traditional individuals.

He hadn't realized that their relationship, as much happiness as it brought him, could actually bring the younger boy heavy criticism. That was the last thing he wanted. For Louis to be targeted as something less than great.

"I understand that it's difficult to understand." Louis said after a couple of minutes of complete silence, from Harry's part. He was beginning to panic, thinking that Harry could see through the lie, but the man reached his hands out to place on each side of the boy's face.

"No, no. I didn't say that Sweetheart." Harry said quickly. Louis visibly calmed down, but still felt the uncertainty in the pit of his stomach.

"Yeah, but you were thinking about it." He replied softly as he looked down at his hands. Harry sighed, making him look back up again, as he simply nodded his head.

"I was thinking about it. But, it's not because I don't understand. It's because I do. I understand the complications that our relationship would bring. But, I'm willing to go through them if you are. I'm willing to go through all of the bullshit, and lies of the media. I'm willing to go through all of the heavy scrutiny. I'm even willing to go through your mother's disapproval, but only because I want to be with you."

Once again, Louis was rendered speechless. He wasn't sure if he was going to get used to Harry's heartfelt declarations of love. But, he was sure that he would never get tired of them.

"So, this, what we have established. It's a relationship?" Louis asked with a small voice. He wanted to make sure that Harry was actually looking for a committed relationship, and not only a one night stand.

"I mean- if you want to- I wouldn't force you into-- something you wouldn't like." Harry stuttered out. Louis found it to be ridiculously endearing, whenever he got nervous. Because, gone was the cold man, and in his place was a giant man child with a goofy grin. 

"I do want to. Properly date you I mean." Louis clarified. As soon as the words left his mouth, Harry's lips latched onto his with a crushing force. Louis gasped out surprised, but just as he was about to kiss back, Harry pulled away.

"Good. Very good. Then, I guess it's my turn to ask you darling Louis Tomlinson, if you would do me the honor of being my proper boyfriend?" 

Harry had in place a large smile as he spoke his words. Louis couldn't help but smile just as brightly, back. Because here they were, in the back of a chauffeured car, in the middle of Doncaster finally establishing their relationship.

"I will do you that honor, yes. I will be your boyfriend Harry Styles." He said with a grin. Harry only sucked in a breath, before he was launching himself onto the small boy giving him a kiss, that rivaled all the other ones.

Louis found himself getting lost again. Lost in the ringing of his ears. The warm tongue that greedily explored his mouth. The sweet breath that fanned his face whenever they would pull away for a breath of air, and most of all, he was just getting lost in the feeling of finally being with Harry.

The man seemed to have been thinking the same thing, because he immediately pulled back but placed their foreheads together, as they both breathed deeply. He was glad that Andrew couldn't hear them at the moment, otherwise, he would've felt a deep embarrassment.

"My boyfriend." He said as he pressed a kiss in between. "My Angel." Another kiss. "My Louis." 

When he finally opened his eyes, he was met with a grinning Harry, and he couldn't help but smile as well. "Yours." he simply stated. But that alone, had Harry latching on to him again.

After a couple of minutes of heavy snogging, Harry pulled away, and Louis couldn't help but smile contentedly at the tingle of his lips. Harry was far from being inexperienced in the kissing department. Something that he found himself, thoroughly, enjoying.

"Okay sweets. Let's not get too carried away. We'll have sometime for ourselves. In the meantime, let me take you home, and help you through your grieving process. Okay?" Harry said softly. 

Louis immediately felt the sadness come back to hit him in the gut. It hurt a lot. Now that he was feeling everything so intensely. Not only that, but he was beginning to feel the initial panic start to settle in. Again.

"Harry. You didn't let me explain what I was trying to tell you." He said slowly. Harry frowned again as he played with the small hair on Louis' nape.

"I'm sorry. What is it?" He asked encouragingly, showing that he was fully intent in listening to everything that Louis had to say.

"Well, my mum will, not only not approve of this relationship, but she will probably prohibit me from even going near you again. You see, she's become infatuated with the idea of me dating Micah. Always has since we were little." Louis explained, as convincingly as he possibly could. He didn't know if it was working or not, since Harry's frown only turned into a cold stare.

"Micah Evergreen?" He simply asked after a couple of minutes. Louis nodded, knowing full well, that what Harry was feeling at that moment, was jealousy. 

"Yes. His family and my family have been close for a very long time. Given the fact that we are next door neighbors here. And well, ever since my mum figured out that I was gay, well, she began to push me towards Micah, since she figured, he was the best choice."

Harry only clenched and unclenched his jaw. Not speaking. Louis was starting to become anxious at his lack of input, but he only nodded, urging Louis to continue.

"So, that idea never really went away. Micah did always have a crush on me as well, so that only increased her hopes in a relationship between us." He explained. 

"Did you hold any feelings for him?" Harry quickly asked. His lips were in a tight line, and Louis would've smiled at his jealous demeanor, but right now, he needed to say what Harry wanted to hear.

"Oh God no. He has always been obsessed with me. And it only increased when he moved down to London. But, I can assure you, that I have only seen him as a friend. More than a friend, like a brother. But, he doesn't understand that."

Harry only nodded. Which did nothing to placate, Louis' anxiety. He didn't know whether he had bought the lie or not. 

He was about to give way, to all of his terrifying thoughts, when Harry finally sighed and nodded his head.

"I get what you're saying. And I understand. What I don't understand really well, is why you had to bring it up." He questioned curiously.

"Well, my Grandfather was a great friend to the Evergreen's. So, Micah is there at the house. Along with my grieving mum and family. I think that it wouldn't be a pleasant thing if he saw you, and started a fight over his unneeded jealousy."

Harry frowned again, running a hand through his chin. "So, what you're trying to ask me to do, is to not go to your Grandfather's memorial service?" He questioned a bit harshly. Louis grimaced but nodded his head. To that Harry gave out a loud sigh as he shook his head.

"No. Now that you've told me about what he's trying to do, alongside your mother, I don't want you out of my line of sight. Who knows what he might try to do?" Harry said roughly, voicing his concerns. Louis rolled his eyes when he wasn't looking, but placed his hand on the older man's thigh as a reassurance.

"He would never force me to do something I don't want to do. He's not a terrible person Harry. Besides, I only have eyes for you. It's not like I'd be idiotic enough to be seduced by him when I have you." He said, the last part a bit more seductively to get his point across.

It seemed to work for Harry, who was kissing him roughly the next minute, trying to mark his territory, as he broke it and went to nip on the younger boy's jaw. 

"Okay. Yeah. Okay." He said after a couple of red marks. They were enough to make him feel proud, but not too much that made them appear like love bites. "I'll let you go and grieve, for as long as you need to. Just remember that I am one quick phone call away. Okay?" He said in a warm tone. Louis only smiled in return. 

"Of course. I plan on riding with you back to London. If that's okay with you." He asked a bit shyly. He didn't know what the boundaries with Harry were. Luckily for him, Harry seemed to agree with that idea.

"Perfect. I'll establish myself in a hotel and wait for you, for as long as you need." He explained. Louis only nodded in approval. 

"Okay."

"Oh and Louis?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

Louis smiled and gave Harry one quick kiss. "I love you too."

*

The setting back home, wasn't the one that Louis preferred. People all dressed in black as his grandfather laid in a coffin in the middle of the living room.

Everyone cried silently, while others simply watched. Not wanting to disturb any of the true mourners.

Louis easily spotted his mum from the throng of people that settled in the many plastic chairs in the living room. She was frantically moving around, asking everyone if they needed anything.

Louis saw that it was just a coping mechanism. She was trying to keep herself occupied, so that her mind wouldn't be plagued with unwanted thoughts. Even if Keith Tomlinson had only been her father in law, he had left a deep mark in her life, with his extremely compassionate heart.

He decided to not go near her, otherwise, she would begin crying and his own tears would not be able to be stopped. He didn't want to go back to crying. Not when he had been very happy, just moments before. 

He hated to admit, but he missed Harry. Missed the older man's reassuring touches, and soft words. He had strangely become accustomed to his pet names, and not hearing them for a while, was starting to take its toll on him.

It was truly pathetic really. But, he couldn't bring himself to care, not when everything around him basically spelled out death.

He found himself, going out to the backyard. There wasn't anyone out there. Everyone too enthralled in their cries of grief, to actually care what the weather outside looked like.

He walked over to the tire swing that was suspended from a sturdy branch on the huge oak tree located there. It had stopped raining a couple of minutes after Harry had brought him discreetly to the house, but it didn't mean that the temperature, wasn't extremely cold.

He swung back and forth for a couple of minutes, remembering to when he was little, and all the memories that he had lived here on this exact backyard. He couldn't help but let a few tears escape as he remembered his Grandfather, always so big and strong.

In those memories, Lottie also made herself present. But, when didn't she creep Louis' mind? She was always a constant in his everyday routine. 

He heard a pair of feet shuffling over towards where he was sitting. He didn't pay too much mind, to whoever it was, but when he realized it was just Perrie, he let out a breath of relief he didn't realize he was holding in.

She had been a loyal enough friend, to accompany him to Doncaster, when he had received the horrible call two nights ago. He was forever thankful when she had held him the entire way, simply petting him, and letting him damp her shirt in tears. Perrie never protested. She was that much of a good friend.

It was only until they arrived to Doncaster, when Micah was there, did he remember why he had been acting with animosity towards her. She immediately launched to doting on Micah, and completely disregarded Louis, from then on forward. 

That was certainly not appreciated. 

After witnessing that, he kept his distance from her. Avoiding her like the plague. Perrie seemed to have caught on quickly though, because she also started avoiding him.

"Hey Lou." She spoke softly. Too softly. Almost as if, she spoke too loud, Louis would flee away. Maybe he would, but he wasn't ready to confront that point yet.

"I didn't see you for a while. Where'd you disappear to?" She asked with too much curiosity. Louis frowned but continued to stare at the ground beneath his feet.

"You noticed? Didn't think you would. You know. Since you've been all over Micah lately." He spat out. His voice had an acidity that Perrie had never faced before, so her flinching was justified.

"Sorry about that Lou. But, you made it very clear that you wanted to be left alone." She explained guiltily. She was already beginning to feel like shit, and their conversation had barely even started.

"Yeah. And that's why you run off to offer consolation to my ex-boyfriend? Seriously Perrie, has that not stuck to your head?" He asked roughly again as he stood from where he had been swinging. "Have you not realized that the guy you're crushing on was my boyfriend, not that long ago?"

Perrie cringed at his angry words, but she knew she deserved it. She had acted like a shit friend, and it was nice to know that Louis was letting her know. 

"You're right Louis. You're absolutely right. I've been a horrible friend. And it is true that I do harbor feelings for Micah, but I wouldn't act upon them without your consent." She explained as clearly as she could. Still, Louis scoffed.

"Really? Without my consent. Don't you see that you're already acting upon them! You really didn't need my consent, did you sweet Perrie?" He answered with fake sweetness. Perrie frowned at his words, but still hung her head in shame.

"I'm so sorry about that Louis. I truly am. Maybe seeing Hazza made you feel better." She said rather excitedly, but Louis quickly froze at her words.

"How did you know about Harry?" He quickly asked. That made Perrie blush in embarrassment as she looked down knowing that she had been caught. Louis crossed his arms on his chest in quick exasperation as he waited for her to answer him.

"I saw how terribly you were doing. You weren't doing so good. So, I took it upon myself to call him. Let him know what was going on. I saw how close you guys had become, so I thought that maybe you would want to have someone to offer you consolation."

"You took it upon yourself? Wow, okay. You didn't have to do that Perrie. I don't need your pity." He shouted angrily. That took Perrie aback, as she simply blinked at him in shock.

"Louis, I wasn't pitying you. I was genuinely worried for you. You're my best friend. I didn't want you hurting." She explained quickly, but Louis gave out a dry chuckle. 

"No yes you were pitying me! You know why? Because you felt guilty. You felt guilty because of what you are doing. So you decided to call Harry over here so that you wouldn't feel it consume you, because you basically are stealing my boyfriend!"

"Ex-Boyfriend. You yourself said it Louis." Came the voice from beside them. Louis' eyes immediately snapped from where they were shooting daggers to see who was coming. It was Micah.

"Go away. Nobody wants you here." Louis quickly replied. He was huffing angrily now. Micah only smirked as he nodded. His taunting gaze wasn't helping lessen Louis' anger in the least.

"I'm not here because of you. I'm here because of Perrie. You do know that you have no right to talk to her like that. She's your best friend, the one that has literally been with you through everything. Just because life isn't going how you planned it to go, doesn't give you the right to treat her like shit."

Louis was basically seething by now, and Perrie knew. She said nothing as she saw the small altercation going on in front of her. 

Micah stood his ground as he stared down Louis. His heart was beating quickly. This was basically the first time he had spoken to the blue eyed boy since the winter gala, the first time since he had broken things up between them, and he couldn't help but feel all of his feelings come back and bite him in the arse.

"I do whatever I damn please. Neither one of you, have a say in what I do or don't do." Louis said as calmly as he possibly could. He then turned over towards Perrie and gave her a wide fake smile. "Thank you Perrie, for calling Harry over here. It did more good than bad, really. But, I hope you understand, that I do not wish to speak to you at the moment."

And with that he walked away. Away from the raging Micah, who didn't take the news of Harry being in Doncaster, very smoothly. 

And away from the girl who he had considered, his best friend.

*

"Thank you for taking me away from that place." Louis said, minutes after Harry had wrapped him up in his arms inside of the black sleek car.

He had immediately decided, that even if his Grandfather had just died, he couldn't stay there a minute longer. He was suffocating and it wasn't a particularly pleasant feeling.

So, he called Harry, and the older man was at the house in a matter of minutes. It made Louis wonder, if he had lied about the whole hotel thing, and had resorted to just driving around Doncaster, until he got the call.

They were on their way to London, finally, as the light of the day started to fade away from the clouds. Leaving behind the ominous feeling of a possible snowstorm brewing in the horizon. 

"I'll always try my best to offer you comfort, angel. I do hope that you realize that." Harry whispered softly into his ear, as he stroked his caramel hair away from his forehead, and kissed it.

Louis sighed contently, as he scooted closer into Harry's warm arms. He felt like he could finally breath. It was an inexplicable feeling. Harry brought him peace. Peace to his raging mind and thoughts. He soothed his pain. The grief that he was trying so hard to push to the back burner of his mind. 

He was simply the perfect antidote.

"I love you Louis. More than you can possibly imagine." Harry whispered to his ear again, almost as if he was telling a forbidden secret.

Louis couldn't help but smile, and snuggle as he pressed a kiss to the side of Harry's neck. Something that the older man approved of, as he basically purred at the romantic gesture. He was hoping it meant, that Louis loved him as well.

"My boyfriend." Louis whispered back, causing Harry to chuckle and nod his head.

"Your boyfriend." He whispered back, and Louis grinned in contentment. 

This is where he was supposed to be. He was supposed to be wrapped by two strong and protective arms, inside of an expensive car. He was supposed to be here with Harry, watching through the window, at the scenery that rushed by.

He was supposed to be here. And everything felt right.

But, just like the snowstorm brewing outside, everything calm, had to build up into something chaotic.

It was the calm before the storm. And the storm was quickly approaching.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said. Just a big clusterfuck of a filler. Hope you liked it.
> 
> Oh and maybe some sexual action next chapter! ;)) 
> 
> Ha ha yay or nay? Lol
> 
> I do have a Kik guys. It's Isa_Roma. You know if you have any questions or just wanna talk. I'll try my best to answer. 
> 
> See ya next update! ;) x.


	27. Chapter Twenty-Seven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo! Hello there! Early update? Sure!
> 
> Enjoy! ;) x.

To say that the next couple of days were peaceful and completely full of joy, for Louis, would be an understatement.

Once he and Harry arrived to London, the older man took it upon himself, to invite him to stay in the mansion.

"You should come and stay with me for a couple of days." He had said on their way there. The snow starting to fall outside in the night roads. "It will do your relationship with Perrie, a favor, to be separated for a while."

Louis had explained to him, what had happened, back in Doncaster. Leaving the part about Micah out, of course. Harry, being the caring boyfriend he was, took it upon himself to agree with every single thing that Louis complained about. Even if he had known Perrie, for a very long time, it was Louis' side which he took. Something that made Louis beam with joy.

He had felt, that Harry's offer, was a huge stepping stone in their relationship. They hadn't even been dating for more than a couple of hours, and Harry was asking him to stay with him. It made him nervous to no end.

"I don't want to be a burden to you and Gemma." He had used as an excuse. Harry had bought his concern, but that wasn't why he was feeling on edge.

The real reason was, that he didn't want to be alone with Harry. Intimate wise.

Harry had brushed that off, and convinced him that he wouldn't be one. That Gemma would be delighted to have him there. So, after a couple of words in persuasion, Louis agreed.

But, his ever present nerves, were raging on to no end.

So, as soon as they arrived to the mansion after picking clothes from his dorm, he requested a different room. Which left Harry with a large desperation, and an immense longing for the boy.

Louis wasn't stupid. He knew the kind of effects he had on the older man. He wasn't exactly blind or oblivious. And Harry was a nice and caring and respectful adult, but that didn't mean, he was a saint.

Louis didn't dress in tight jeans and provocative shirts, just for nothing. He had a mission in mind. To always push Harry to the limit. So far, he had done a pretty good job, if he said so himself. 

Whenever Harry excused himself, with the lame excuse of having to use the toilet, Louis could always see the rather large tenting in the front of his expensive trousers. The clear indication, that he was going to the toilet, but not to use it for it's necessity.

He would always pat himself in the back. He was aware of his looks. The way he came across as, which was always, young and innocent. That was apparently a humongous turn on for the older man.

He knew he had quite the assets on his body. Dainty waist, but curvaceous hips. Wide thighs, and a rather plump behind. The tight trousers, weren't just for show. They were to accentuate. And accentuate they did.

Harry had been the gentleman enough. Keeping his hands to himself. Not wanting to scare the boy off. But, there were certain times, when his restraint would start stripping away, and he couldn't help but lower his hands and run his hands over the top part of Louis' bum, always inching closer to the glorious flesh.

Louis would notice of course, it's not like he was made out of stone. He was aware of Harry's wandering hands. So, whenever the older man would go too far, he would pull away with an apologetic smile.

Harry, of course, always smiled back. Nodding his head in understanding. They were just getting acquainted with kissing. He understood, that sometimes it would be too much for the boy. So, he would clench his hands and tighten his jaw. He was happy with just kissing the younger boy.

But, he really wasn't. 

He had lusted for Louis for almost all the time he had known him. It wasn't exactly easy having the younger boy there, behind a closed door just mere feet away from his own room. It was just a taunting reminder, of what he could have.

And Louis wasn't exactly making his restraint job any easier. It seemed like every day, he placed it upon himself to shrink his clothes even more. It was madness. Having him strutting in tight chinos in all of his 20 year old bodily glory. It always had Harry growing hard in a matter of seconds.

Louis was doing it on purpose. He always liked to tease. It was just something he always did. He knew that he was good at it. And, Harry was just doing his job, all that more interesting.

Yet, even with all the teasing that he evoked, he would pull back whenever one of their kissing sessions would become too heated.

He wasn't about to tell Harry, that he had only been sexually intimate with another man. And that the other man had been Micah.

As far as Harry knew, Micah was the crazy love obsessed man, who had been after Louis, ever since they had been kids. So, he decided to keep it that way.

His nerves weren't because he found Harry extremely repulsive. They were the exact opposite of that.

When he was dating Micah, back when he was younger, he didn't lust after him with an intense thirst. Of course him and Micah had sex, and of course Louis categorized it as the best night of his life. But, he only thought about it that way, because it had been his first time. With his first love.

Now, with the ever growing feelings, that he was harboring for Harry, it seemed like his lust was only emphasizing with each passing second. It was a maddening yet glorious feeling.

His restraint was slipping away as well, and he didn't know when one of them, would reach their breaking points.

Apparently, the time came earlier than what each of them had expected.

*

It was a rainy afternoon in the Styles Mansion, 2 weeks after Keith Tomlinson's burial. Louis' mother had reproached him for not being there, but Louis had moved past his guilt over it, a long time ago.

Perrie had called him multiple times, of course. Always with the same question in mind. If he was ever going to come back to the dorm. Louis never answered.

The cold shoulder was what he gave her. She didn't deserve his forgiveness. That's the way he saw it. She was wrong and he was right. So, the decision was final.

Micah never cared to contact him anymore. He had thought that by doing so, Louis would see the magnitude of his mistake, and would come back to him. But, apparently, Louis didn't love him the way he once did. 

He wasn't wrong.

So, Louis continued staying at the Styles Mansion. As a special guest, of course. He wasn't ready to admit, that he was planning on moving in there. Permanently. He just needed the right time.

Gemma was perfectly okay with it. Harry had told her since the first day, that he had finally taken the courage, in getting Louis. He had been successful, and his sister couldn't have been any happier. Finally Harry was genuinely smiling again. Just having her brother again, was the best gift ever.

Everything was filled with bliss. Behind closed doors of course. Both, him and Harry, had agreed to keep their relationship, a secret. Neither wanted to taint their names in front of the media and the people. 

Louis had disagreed at first. Wanting nothing more, than to be widely known for dating Harry Styles. The youngest billionaire in the United Kingdom. But, he also understood why everything had to remain locked under key. He wasn't ready to receive the backlash, just yet.

So, they were happy. Keeping up their student-professor/boss-employee façade.

Louis was doing well at Uni. Carefully avoiding Perrie at all costs. Harry had been successful in another case, earning him several more millions to add to his ever growing fortune. Also, the construction of the new law firm, was almost complete. The opening ceremony would be on the 13th of March.

But, just like everything went up, it had to come crashing down. The bad came dressed as Annika Westwood.

That rainy afternoon, Louis and Harry were both at the study. Classes had finished just two hours ago, and now they were both enjoying hot tea, as they conversed across from the large mahogany desk.

Harry had a presentation to finish and Louis had a psychology paper due, but they both ignored their tasks. Opting for each others company. It was a mutual agreement.

Louis was in the middle of a story, telling Harry about his odd chemistry professor, Mr. Langley. Harry was laughing loudly. Making Louis proud. It seemed like that laugh was only reserved for him and he appreciated that, very much.

A sudden knock came on the door, interrupting the graphic description of the old man's hairy wart. Harry gave Louis an apologetic smile, and called for whoever it was, to come in.

It was a maid. She looked a bit shy. Just like all the others. Louis was quick to learn that they all kept to themselves. Never disturbing the lives of the two siblings, and certainly never gossiping. It looked like Harry had done a good job when he had picked them out.

"Mr. Styles, Mr. Tomlinson, I am sorry for disturbing you, but a man has just dropped off an invitation for you sir." She said softly, signaling the large dark green envelope, which was in her hands, towards Harry. 

Louis frowned and looked over towards him. He had the same confused expression as well. He didn't have any future compromises as far as he knew. He was free until May. When the Royal would host a Spring party.

"Do you know who brought it?" He asked the girl, who quickly approached him, handing over the invitation when Harry signaled her to do so.

"No sir. The man who delivered it, just told me to give it to you, and you only." She explained quickly. Harry nodded and asked her to leave. Which she did immediately.

After the door had closed behind her, Louis turned over to Harry again, as the man started to open the envelope with his silver letter opener. The card inside was a soft blue with a few leaves drawn on it. Two smaller cards fell from it, once Harry opened it.

He read through it quickly, and his carefree mood, which was present since this morning, vanished as he clenched his jaw and his eyes turned hard and cold. Louis frowned at his sudden change of demeanor.

"What is it?" He asked curiously. Harry looked up at him and his stare softened for a split second before turning hard again. 

He handed the invitation to the younger boy with shaky hands. He didn't know how Louis would exactly take it.

Louis glanced at it quickly, as soon as it touched his hands. His frown deepened as well, as his lips tightened in an annoyed grimace.

"An invitation for Harry and Gemma Styles to attend the fashion show for Vivienne Westwood's spring line." Louis said with a tight voice. He felt his insides churn uncomfortably.

He recognized the feeling all too well.

Jealousy.

"How nice of Vivienne." Harry said with a small smile. The older woman was always so supportive of him and Gemma. Harry had started viewing her as another motherly figure. She never approved of Annika's careless behavior. She always supported him instead. Harry had grown close to her.

So close, that the woman always sent him front row invitations for all of her fashion shows. He always respectfully declined, but the woman never stopped sending them. Something that made Harry smile. Vivienne was a great woman.

But, of course, Louis mistook his warm smile, for something else.

"You're not actually planning on going. Are you?" He asked a bit angrily. Harry immediately frowned at his hostile tone. He was about to explain that no, he wasn't but Louis cut him to the chase.

"You can't! I thought you cut all ties with that family. Why are they still sending you stuff like this, like you're some kind of friends?" He loudly asked. Harry's mouth dropped in astonishment. He had never seen Louis react this way to anything.

"We are friends. A relationship of years, with one of their own, enabled me to develop a close relationship with them." He explained carefully. Hoping that it would soothe Louis' angry outburst. But, it only seemed to worsen it.

"Oh. A relationship of years. So what does that mean? That you're still friends with her?" He shouted. He didn't know where his calm attitude had gone, but he wasn't planning on backing down now. Something had to take the jealousy away.

"Louis of course not." Harry said immediately, as he shot out from his seat and started to circle the desk to walk over to the younger boy. Louis had another idea in mind. As he also stood up, but to step away from Harry. Something that the older man, did not like.

"Louis, what's your problem?" He asked a bit exasperated. Louis wasn't appreciating his tone either. He was the one right here. Not him.

"What do you mean, what's my problem? You still talk to your ex-fiance's family! How do you think that makes me feel?"

Harry gave out a loud sigh and started to walk towards the younger boy again, to try to convince him that he had no need to fear anything, but Louis stepped back again. And that really angered Harry.

"Alright. Could you stop walking away from me? It's not my fault that you're having irrational thoughts." He spat out frustratedly. Apparently, it wasn't the right thing to say.

"Irrational thoughts. Alright. I'll stop having irrational thoughts while you go and mingle with her." He said through gritted teeth. He really didn't know where this argument was coming from, but there wasn't about to take anything back.

He went to step towards the door, but a grip on his upper arm stopped him. It was Harry of course, and he spun Louis to make him look at him. Louis saw the anger there that was starting to build up.

"How could you possibly think that I would choose her over you? Have I not showed you enough times that you're the one that matters?"

"Yes, Harry, but guess what? At one point she mattered too." He added, with so much venom, it made Harry flinch and for the grip on his arm to release.

He nodded with a saddened expression, and Louis quickly realized, the mistake that he had committed. Harry looked disappointed. The anger was gone, and Louis panicked. Because he could handle angry. What he couldn't handle was disappointment.

"I see. If that's how you think then I can't do anything to change your mind." Even his voice sounded dejected, and it wasn't doing anything to calm Louis' nerves.

"Harry that's not what I me--" He softly said, but Harry was quick to silence him as he turned to step over to his chair again.

"I'd like to be left alone. I have a presentation to put together, and you have a paper to complete." He said a bit monotonously. Louis wanted to say something. Apologize even, but Harry's expression stopped him from doing so.

The man went back to his computer and blatantly ignored the younger boy and Louis took that as his cue to leave.

Once he stepped out of the office and softly closed the door behind him, he couldn't help but curse himself. It was one of the stupidest mistakes he had ever committed, and for once in his life, he was willing to accept the blame.

He also cursed Annika Westwood, as he made his way up the stairs to his room. If it weren't for her family's stupid invitation, everything would be perfect.

Inside of his room he paced. He completely disregarded the paper inside of his bag that he was supposed to finish. Something so unlike him, since he never pushed aside his homework. But, he figured that the problem with Harry was more important.

He needed to do something immediately. Make Harry understand that he was loved and cherished by him.

As he stared out of his window, into the darkening twilight skies, the perfect idea came to him. And he smiled.

He quickly got up and stepped out of his room, as quietly as he could manage. He padded over to the railing, only to find the door of Harry's study, still closed. He sighed but walked over to the master bedroom quickly. His plan needed to be finished in time. Before Harry came upstairs.

Inside the dark room, he turned on the lights, and closed the automated security shutters. Then quickly made his way into Harry's bathroom. 

It was gorgeous. Probably the best one out of the entire house. It was made out of pure light blue marble stone. The sink and the toilet were a white pristine porcelain, as well as the gigantic jacuzzi that sat attached to one of the corners on the wall.

He immediately got to work. The plan was perfect in his head, and it had to be perfect in reality. Harry wouldn't be able to resist him.

*

Harry didn't end up finishing the presentation for the next board meeting at the royal. What he did end up doing, was sulking about.

It didn't sink in until much later, that what had happened earlier, had been his first serious argument with Louis. 

Worst of all, he felt depreciated. He honestly believed that he had done everything to show to Louis his undying devotion. But, yet again, he had been wrong.

With Louis, it was always a mystery. He never knew if he was doing good, or if he was doing worse than before. The only thing he knew, is that he wouldn't give Louis up for the world. It was already set in stone. He was too in love with the young boy to actually do such a thing.

Unfortunately, Louis' doubt, did nothing to placate his fears. It was times like these, that he needed to be alone. But, then again, he wanted to wrap the boy up in his arms, to show him how wrong he was.

He was stuck between a rock and a hard place.

Deciding not to dwell on it so much any longer, he made his way upstairs, albeit a bit begrudgingly. 

He decided to not say good night to Louis. It was his nightly routine, but he didn't want to face silence if he went inside and Louis just gave him the cold shoulder. 

So, he passed the younger boy's door, slower than usual. He was hoping to hear the sound of the radio, or the sound of the TV and Louis' accompanying laugh. Unfortunately, he was met with the dreaded silence, so he proceeded to his room wih a hard frown set in place.

It was decided. Tonight, he would just take a quick shower, and go to sleep with a terrible sadness in the middle of his chest. But, he couldn't do anything about it. He wasn't the one wrong this time, and he knew it.

He made his way into his walk in closet, and discarded his entire suit. It felt good to take the pestering clothes off, at the end of the day. He grabbed a couple of towels, and some clean pants, along with his pajama bottoms, and made his way towards his bathroom.

He was expecting the usual darkness and the cold feeling that came with having an all marble bathroom, but what he wasn't expecting, was the candles around an awaiting bubble bath set up in the jacuzzi.

The bathroom was dark, but the candles surrounding the jacuzzi, cast orange flickering shadows all over the walls. The whole ambiance was relaxing and warm. A huge difference. There was even music coming from the built in speakers, and the soft melody, made all his worries start to strip away.

He couldn't help but smile. He had a hunch, as to who could've done it, and it made him extremely happy. To think that Louis could do this for him, was absolutely delightful.

He decided to enjoy it to the fullest. He figured that he would thank Louis later.

So, he placed his clothes on the closed toilet seat along with his towels, and climbed in. The water was hot. Almost scalding. Something that he loved. Hot water always relaxed his muscles, and the familiar vanilla scent from the bubbly water, only added to his relaxation bliss.

He was starting to relax as he sunk into the water even more. Up to the point where only his head was visible. He closed his eyes and smiled. The only thing that he was missing was Louis, but he knew that he wouldn't push it. 

His relaxing bliss, was interrupted by the sound of the door opening and closing. He only opened his eyes, when he felt a small hand on his hair.

It was Louis.

The younger boy looked absolutely stunning in the flickering light of the candles. He was kneeling next to the tub, so only his arms were visible to Harry, but he didn't mind at all. He was there and it was all that mattered.

He continued with his calm and gentle strokes on Harry's hair. The older man looked like he was in bliss. Louis had discovered that he loved it when people played with his hair, and it wasn't exactly hard to do. His hair was already so long.

"Are you enjoying it?" Louis softly asked. His voice was like warm molasses to Harry.   
He only turned his head towards him and nodded lazily. He pouted his lips in what was the universal sign for a kiss, and Louis immediately leaned in to fulfill his desire.

They kissed with closed mouths for a couple of seconds, before Louis pulled away, eying Harry with a warm gaze. 

"I don't want to be mad at you. And I don't want you to be mad a me." He said slowly. The hand on Harry's hair was still there. Just a slow reminder. Harry looked at the younger boy as he sat up, revealing his broad shoulders and the top of his chest.

"Angel, I could never be mad at you. Understand that. I love you and care for you, Louis." He said in his calming deep voice. It made Louis shudder. Harry's voice was one of his best assets and he couldn't help but want to hear it all the time.

Harry brought one of his hands out from the water to gently grab Louis' neck. His eyes were dead set on the younger boy's lips as he subconsciously licked his own. Louis took the hint as he leaned in.

This kiss was a bit more daring. Harry immediately trailed a line on the younger boy's lower lip so that he could open it, granting him access into the sweet warmth. 

Louis gave out a low moan once Harry's tongue was massaging his. The older man tasted like peppermint, and like the sweet tea they had been drinking earlier. He just tasted like Harry and Louis couldn't help but lean in for more.

Harry tried his best to pull the younger boy into the kiss. He was aware that the tub was a great disadvantage. With him being in, and Louis being out. It was a great annoyance, really. 

Louis was the one to break the kiss a few minutes later. The edge of the marble, was uncomfortably digging into his stomach and Harry was getting more aggressive with his movements.

They took a couple of deep breaths. The only sound was the occasional swish of the water whenever Harry moved, and the smooth jazzy music that played in the background. Harry's eyes were blown out. Only a small amount of green was visible. His pupils almost completely dialated.

"I care for you too." Louis said in his best seductive voice. "Want me to show you how much?" He asked with a sultry raised eyebrow.

Harry's breath hitched once the boy got up. He was finally able to see his whole body, which was covered in a silky black bathrobe. He recognized it as his own, and he couldn't help but gulp as he saw how it clung to Louis' body.

"You don't have to do this for me Lou. I'll wait for you as long as you need."

"I want to." Louis interjected daringly. He had already decided to leave his nerves outside of the bathroom. Harry's immediate responses were only boosting his ego, and egging him on.

Besides, how could he ignore how incredibly good Harry looked in the water. Only his chest was showing and Louis was already so turned on, it was insane. It was also insane to think that Harry's great body, was just there under the soapy water. So incredibly close.

So, he decided to not think it any further, as he opened the strings of the front of the robe, and slipped off his body, as slowly as possible. He had left his black tight briefs on, and they were already tenting.

Harry could've cried, because Louis was right there. He was finally seeing his beautiful body. His naturally sun kissed skin. He was soft, just like Harry imagined him, and he just wanted to touch. Touch so badly.

"I hope there's room for one more in there." Louis said shakily. Harry had sat up fully now, the water reaching the middle of his chest. He could now see the expanse of his wide chest, and his incredibly broad shoulders. He really wanted to touch him.

"Of course there is." Harry responded back. His voice surprised Louis. It was in a whole new level of deep. A deep that Louis hadn't had the chance of hearing. He liked it very much.

So, without further ado, he raised his leg up, and stepped into the warm water. Harry's eyes were on his. Only darkening even more, if that was actually possible. His cherry red lips, were parted as he looked up at Louis with so much want, it made the younger boy tingle.

"Come here." Harry said. It sounded more like an order, but Louis could see that the sweet caring Harry was still there, behind all of the overriding lust.

He sat down as far away from Harry as he could muster. That was apparently something that the older man didn't want, because a protesting sound, that sounded almost like a growl, erupted from the middle of his chest.

Louis smirked as he raised his hand up, signaling for him to wait. Which Harry did. The younger boy sunk his hands under water, as he moved around for a couple of seconds. Harry frowned, but when one of his hands reemerged with his black pants, he couldn't help but let out a ragged gasp.

They were finally both naked under the water, and Louis was right there so Harry raised his arm urging him to come forward. And Louis did.

He carefully crawled his way over towards the older man, massaging his toned legs as he went. Harry did regular exercise in the gym next to the pool, and the effects could be felt on his toned muscles.

Harry shuddered, but refused to tear his gaze away from the younger boy. He was almost in a trance. Completely mesmerized by Louis. He was gorgeous and he needed to be reminded every waking second of the day.

Louis reached the older man's waist, but purposely avoided, the one place that Harry was aching to be touched at. He just decided to continue running his hands through his abs, and his incredibly hard chest, until finally he reached the top of his shoulders. 

Harry, had enough of the boy's teasing, as he reached out and grabbed the younger boy's waist. Louis squeaked as he felt himself being lifted, but let out a small moan, when Harry placed him directly on top of his upper thighs.

Louis could feel Harry's girth fattening up in front of him. But, he made no movement to touch him, or himself. His nerves had returned, once he felt how very well endowed Harry was. The man could sense when the younger boy tensed, because he immediately forgot his aching lust, and decided to run a hand up and down Louis' back.

"It's okay Angel. Tell me what you want." He asked softly. Louis couldn't believe his ears. Because even after his want was so intense, Harry still managed to put his needs first. 

That fact alone, made the warmth return to his chest, and the sudden nerves were completely washed away. His confidence resurrected as he shifted further up Harry's thighs until finally he felt their cocks brush together.

He let out a small breathy whine, and Harry grunted at the sudden contact. It had been glorious and he wanted more. So much more.

"I want you. Only you Harry." He whispered breathlessly, and Harry's hands continued to caress the expanse of his back. The smoothness of the soap combined with his skin, and it was like an incredibly soft massage.

Louis leaned in to connect their lips again. Only this time, this kiss had meaning. It wasn't sweet and innocent like the others. It wasn't hot and heavy, with an eventual ending.

This kiss, made live wires inside of Louis start to spark. Wires that he wasn't aware he had. Harry's large hands felt delicious on his skin, and once they started to slowly move towards the round flesh of his bum, Louis didn't stop him.

Harry smiled into the heated kiss, he could finally grip onto the skin that he had been aching to touch for months now. It felt glorious in his hands. Just like he imagined it. Louis' arse was made for his hands to grip. He was sure of it.

Finally after a few tentative and continuous brushes, Louis took it upon himself to lift and scoot himself even closer to Harry. The older man was properly sitting up by now, which enabled him to sit directly on top of his hard cock.

Harry almost gave out an animalistic groan when the younger boy settled his arse snuggly against his cock. Harry wanted so badly to thrust up and just let go, but he understood that he needed to take his time with Louis. He needed to be careful and extremely caring. Something that he really didn't mind.

"Ah." Louis let out a breathy whine, once he felt how incredibly thick Harry felt under him. The feeling was blissful. He hadn't been sexually intimate since Micah and him split in Doncaster two years ago. 

He wasn't aware how much he needed this until now. He wasn't aware how much he needed Harry, until now.

Harry's hands wandered freely now. Feeling over Louis' thighs, gripping in the especially fleshy parts, making the younger boy grind slowly. 

"Take your time, Angel. Take your time." Harry's breath was ragged and his voice was so deep. Louis couldn't help but moan. His own cock was receiving stimulation, as it brushed against Harry's stomach. The glide was marvelous.

While Louis looked for the same delicious friction on his cock, Harry kept on groaning as Louis' arse snugged his own in wonderful warmth. He couldn't believe how lucky he was. His dream was finally turning into a reality.

"There you go sweetheart. Just like that." Harry encouraged him as he helped Louis grind his hips. His hands found a gripping place on his waist as he stared astonishingly at Louis' blissed out expression.

"Harry." He moaned out, and the sound went directly to Harry's cock. It was the best sensation he had ever felt. Nothing compared to it.

Because it came from Louis. His Louis.

And even if they weren't really making love, he would take anything the younger boy gave him. He was absolute putty in his hands.

"Uh yeah. That's it." Harry groaned, once Louis' hips started to pick up the pace. Louis couldn't help but moan as well. Everything was too much, yet not enough. It wasn't enough.

Harry leaned in and latched onto the skin that covered Louis' collarbones. They were absolutely beautiful. Louis' skin tasted sweet. He wanted to worship him. To show him how incredibly beautiful he really was.

"Ah. Harry. Please." Louis moaned out. His breathing became more erratic as his hips grinded more fervently. He could feel the coil in his belly start to unravel. Harry felt it as well, because he was urgently seeking the boy's lips.

Louis leaned as well. It wasn't much of a kiss. More like an exchange of hot breaths, as both of them started to reach their highs. Louis' eyes started to close involuntarily.

"Come on, Angel. Come on. Come for me."

Harry was now gripping Louis' hips harshly. He was sure that there would be bruises there tomorrow. And the idea of having the younger boy traced up with his marks, did something for Harry, that made an animalistic side of him to come out.

Louis was now properly gliding up and down, and Harry's cock would occasionally catch on his rim, and that made the warmth on his tummy start to finally release.

Harry kneeled up, picking the boy completely off the water, as he continued to guide the boy through his grinds. The music was almost inaudible next to their ragged breaths and occasional moans.

"Uh. yeah. There you go sweetheart. Making me feel so good." 

Louis couldn't help but moan louder and louder. The grip that he had on Harry's neck only tightened. He couldn't see Harry, from the position he was. They way they were, someone could think they were simply hugging. But, what they were doing, was far from innocent.

"Harry! Harry!" His shouts started to resonate once his orgasm started to really hit him. Harry knew it did, because a small hand tangled against his long hair and pulled to the point of pain. But, the pleasure overpowered the pain, and Harry couldn't feel anything anymore.

"Uh. Mmm." Louis was starting to wind down, as Harry thrust about. He let him use his body for his pleasure. He wanted Harry to reach that point of maximum bliss with him.

"Angel. My angel. My Lou." Louis only tightened his arms around Harry's neck as he pressed a hot warm kiss against the older man's neck, and that had Harry coming with soft deep groans, that caused the hair on Louis' arms to stand.

Everything was electrifying. Louis was completely numb as he continued to cling onto Harry. He was in a place, that he wanted to stay in for the rest of his life. He had never experienced anything so deeply.

And he was glad it was with Harry. The man who loved him, and who he supposedly loved. Or maybe he did love him. Loved him with an intensity that only increased, thanks to the intimate moment they had just shared.

When Louis finally came back to his senses, he was laying against Harry's chest. Their breaths had calmed, and he could finally hear the soft music from the speakers.

Harry's hands never stopped wandering. Now, they were soft caresses against his overheated skin. One ran down the expanse of his stomach, and the other softly tangled against his soft hair.

Harry's lips were also there. Softly dropping kisses against any place he could reach. It mostly consisted of Louis' face, but he didn't mind.

Finally, Louis turned around to face him. He was a bit nervous again, but he didn't know why. Maybe it was his irrational fear that it hadn't been as good for Harry, as it was for him.

He found Harry looking down at him with nothing but pure adoration in his eyes. It was honest love there, and Louis couldn't believe how incredibly lucky he was. It made something inside of his chest to snap free.

Maybe he did love Harry. Maybe he could live that happy ever after with him.

"I love you so much Angel. So much." Harry's voice dripped with pure sincerity. The feeling bubbling inside of Louis' chest, was unlike anything else.

Harry was beautiful. He was kind. He was good. Harry was a good person.

But, Louis was not.

"I love you too." He whispered back, and Harry smiled as he leaned down to place a small kiss against the younger boy's lips. Louis returned it, but immediately snuggled against his chest again, as Harry's hands returned to their soft caressing.

Louis' mind couldn't stop racing. Now thinking about everything, he couldn't help but feel pure pain, whenever he thought about hurting Harry. 

His plans were slowly starting to slip his mind, but he couldn't let himself do that. He needed to keep in mind why he did everything. The reason why he was seeking what he was seeking.

Harry was a good person. But there was no turning back.

Terrible things happened to good people everyday.

Consequentially, Louis wasn't part of the good people.

He was part of the terrible things.

And he wasn't sure he liked that anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like that? I'm feeling off about this chapter. I hope it meets up to your expectations. :/
> 
> See ya next update! ;) x.


	28. Chapter Twenty-Eight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Sunday everybody! Hope you have a good day!
> 
> Enjoy! ;) x.

After their intimate encounter in the jacuzzi that one night, Harry and Louis' relationship, escalated to a level that the younger boy had never imagined.

The guest room where he was situated at, was needed no more. Their intimate night landed them in a tangle of warm limbs in Harry's king size bed. After that one peaceful night, Harry decided that he wouldn't be able to sleep without Louis by his side. 

Louis, of course, agreed with that decision. It just meant that all of the carefully selected plans, he had come up with, were taking flight at an earlier stage. Everything was genuinely falling into place.

At least, that's what Louis liked to believe.

On darker occasions, his guiltier thoughts liked to override his mind. It wasn't a pretty situation, but he was able to prevail. He had already agreed with himself that he would place all of his emotions in second place. His plans were first of course.

He also liked to think that he was also doing a good job at controlling his feelings for Harry. That he was keeping them in the simply platonic position. 

Unluckily for him, he was already way past that stage. His feelings for Harry were reaching an unhealthy place. So badly, that he sometimes stayed up at night with Harry's arms wrapped around him, only watching the older man as he slept soundly. Admiring his beautiful face.

He sometimes felt like just calling the whole plan off. Giving up. He already had Harry's devoted love and attention. That would only lead him to Harry's riches.

But, whenever he started to think that way, he thought about the 27 billion pounds that sat in the Styles' private bank account. He thought about the mansion were he was situated at. He thought about all of the expensive things that he wanted.

He knew that he didn't want to share, and immediately, the lovey dovey thoughts would leave his mind. Riches and success is what he needed and wanted. Not love and sappy thoughts.

At least, that's what he tried to drill inside of his head.

Harry was on the opposite end.

He was in total cloud nine. Completely elated to have Louis all to himself. The younger boy was like a soothing balm to his empty chest. He had never felt as complete as he did now.

Not even with Annika, did he feel so whole.

Louis was possibly the only missing piece he needed. All of his life he had everything handed to him in silver platters. He had money. He had success.

But, the only thing that he actually ever wanted, was love. Love and only love. And he was convinced that he had found it with Louis.

He never wanted to let go. And he never intended to do so. That was a promise he made to himself. A promise that he intended to keep.

Gemma was more than happy. She had talked to Harry privately about all of her fears of them going too fast, but it always ended in the same conclusion.

"I'm happy if you're happy, Haz. That's all that matters."

Harry always smiled at her, so brightly, that it convinced her that he was doing the right thing. Besides, Louis was a great guy. A catch, in her opinion. She valued any person that made Harry as happy as he was. It didn't matter who they were.

So, that is how Louis started to slowly incorporate himself, into the life of Harry and Gemma Styles.

It was an easy process. The month of March came around, and he hadn't gone to the dorm, once. He was proud of himself. He was keeping the promise he made, to give Perrie the cold shoulder. Maybe that would show her, how wrong she was with her preposterous idea, of garnering Micah's heart.

Unfortunately, he had to go to the dorm, eventually.

He had already discussed with Harry that he should permanently move in. Harry agreed with that idea 100 percent, and Louis was advancing great lengths in his plan.

And, that's how it was decided that Louis, would go for the remainder of his stuff at the Northumberland House to move into the Styles' mansion.

He decided to go on a Saturday. It was most likely that he wouldn't run into Perrie, since she always went home to her dad on the weekends. It was the perfect plan, because running into Perrie, was the last thing that he wanted to do.

Harry decided to drive him, taking the role of supportive boyfriend, seriously. Louis appreciated his comfort.

"I have a few things to do at the Royal." Harry said as soon as they arrived to the Northumberland House. "It'll be quick. I'll be here when you come out. Okay?"

Louis nodded as he removed his seatbelt, and leaned over the central console, to give Harry a small kiss. Harry smiled at him, before he stepped out of the car, and made his way towards the front doors of the house.

It felt weird being there. Even if he had been living there since September, he hadn't been near the house in almost a month. He felt like he didn't belong there. His rightful place was back at the Styles' mansion. That's why he intended to make this visit, as quick as possible.

He made his way up the stairs, fairly quickly. There wasn't a lot of students around, since it was late afternoon on a Saturday. Many were probably out with families, parties, or inside their dorms getting ready. The usual.

When he finally reached his floor, he started patting his trousers, trying to locate the keys. But, apparently, he didn't need them.

He came to a complete stop in front of his door and was surprised to hear sound emitting from inside. He wondered if Perrie was there, and how awkward it would all be. 

In all truth, he was a bit sad that he wasn't talking to the blonde. Perrie had been his best friend for the past 4 years. As much as he always envied her, he did sincerely love her. She was supportive and helpful and loyal.

It made him feel like shit a little. The way he had been behaving lately, was inexcusable. Maybe he would apologize if Perrie was there. But, he would definitely go live with Harry. He was already moving up the social ladder, and he wasn't willing to stop.

He took in a small quick breath before reaching out to the door handle, but a loud booming laugh stopped him from opening the door.

He knew that laugh. He was familiar with that laugh. That laugh was always directed to him in special occasions.

Micah's laugh.

Immediately, his good natured feelings, vanished along with his apologetic ideas. Here he was thinking that he could set the record straight with Perrie, and she was already hanging out with Micah behind his back.

How foolish could he be?

He opened the door, hard enough to startle them both. He did admit, that he was terrified at what he could find. The worst scenario being them in compromising positions.

It was a relief to find them together on her bed. Perrie's laptop laid on top of Micah's thighs, while she held a tub of popcorn in between hers. Other various sweets littered the bed. 

It was a movie night.

Perrie's eyes widened comically, as she stared at Louis like a deer caught on headlights. Micah was the exact opposite. His eyes, which had been a bit bright, turned dark almost immediately as he stared at Louis.

"Louis! What are you... What are you doing here?" Perrie said, once she finally recollected her thoughts. She stood up from the bed, struggling a little through all of the candy wrappers.

Louis ignored her question, as he looked around the room. Everything seemed exactly like he left it. His bed was neatly made and his closet door remained closed. Perrie respected privacy more than anything, and that reflected greatly.

"I think I'll go." Micah said, as he closed the laptop to also stand up. Perrie gave him a small apologetic smile. They had been having such a good time. Now, everything was ruined, apparently.

Louis looked at the floor as Micah moved around the room, placing his shoes back on, as well as his black jacket. 

When Micah was finally ready, he turned around to look at Perrie to give her a bright smile.

"I'll see you Monday, Pezza. This was... Fun." He said sweetly. Louis wanted to throw up but scream at the same time. They hadn't been friends for so long, and they were already at nickname territory.

But, then again, Louis didn't really know if they were past friendship status. Maybe they were already dating, and he didn't know. The thought alone made his blood boil inside of his veins.

Surprisingly, he didn't feel angry because Micah had moved on so quickly. The anger came from another place. The anger was directed more towards Perrie. He felt betrayed. She was supposed to be his friend.

Finally, after a rather long hug, Micah turned around smiling. The smile immediately fell, though, as he looked at Louis. Louis didn't look up. He wasn't ready to have a conversation with him. Not in front of Perrie.

But apparently, Micah was all against that idea. Because he decided to speak to Louis. Not in a friendly matter.

"So you are alive. That's nice to know." He said a bit harshly. Louis flinched at his hard voice, but didn't say anything. Maybe if he ignored him, Micah would get the hint to just leave.

Unfortunately for him, Micah wasn't good at understanding signs.

"You know, ignoring your mother, won't make her disappear. You should talk to her. She's been worried sick. Maybe then you'll finally tell her about your clandestine relationship with the rich lawyer."

Micah only said that, because he was ready for Louis, to deny his fears. There was still a little place inside of him, who still waited blindly for Louis. Waited for the blue eyed boy, to finally come to his senses. To see, how wrong he was being by choosing money over love.

Unluckily for him, Louis wasn't about to change. Not for Harry, and especially not for him. Which is why he smiled sweetly at him and nodded his head.

"You're right. I do have to go to my mum's. Tell her how happy I am. Maybe take Harry as well. I'm sure that he'd be delighted to finally meet her." He said with fake sweetness.

Perrie gasped softly behind Micah, taking in the new information. She had been aware that Louis was spending his time at the Styles Mansion, thanks to Liam. But, what she wasn't aware of, was about the relationship that he and Harry had.

Micah's heart crumbled inside of his chest at Louis' words. His happy-go-lucky attitude about it, wasn't exactly helping his broken heart. Maybe, Louis wasn't who he thought he was. This wasn't the teenager he fell in love with, two years ago.

This was a power hungry man, who wasn't going to stop at all. He was going to push, and break people, in order to get what he wanted.

Finally he understood what a monster Louis was becoming. He finally felt bad for Harry Styles. The kind hearted man, knew nothing about what was coming for him. He just prayed that Louis would turn himself around, with some miracle.

But, that day wasn't today. And Micah understood that.

So, he only nodded and gave him a small "Good." before walking out the door. Not even giving Perrie a final goodbye. And if he cried a little outside of the Northumberland House, well that was his problem.

Back inside the dorm, Louis started to move around, grabbing his stored duffel bags from his closet, and starting to place all of his clothes in them. Not even caring how he threw them in.

Perrie stood silently as she looked at the floor. She had thought that they could talk it over when he came back. She thought that Louis' absence would only be temporary. The result of Keith Tomlinson's sudden death. But, she had been wrong.

After staring at Louis for a couple of minutes, she finally gathered the courage to talk. She needed to fix this, otherwise, she would lose the person who she considered her best friend.

"He was here watching a movie with me. Nothing else." She didn't know why she said that, but she felt like she needed to clarify that to Louis. He only nodded and shrugged.

"I don't care. You could do whatever you want. It's none of my business." He replied sharply. Perrie only nodded. This was going to be harder than she thought.

"So, you and Harry. I wasn't aware of that. Since you never told me." She said a bit sadly. Louis stopped from where he was struggling with a zipper to look at her hardly.

"Whatever happens with me and Harry, isn't your business. Just like it isn't my business what you do with Micah. Understand?" He said coldly. Perrie flinched, but nodded her head, nonetheless.

"I know. It's just, I thought that best friends told each other everything. You know? Like we had a mutual understanding." She said a bit matter of factly.

"Yeah? And where in the rules of the best friends book, does it talk about dating ex-boyfriends?" He asked. Perrie sighed and looked down as she shuffled from one foot to another.

"That's none of your business. Just like you said." She said softly. Louis dryly chuckled in front of her, and nodded.

"Exactly. I'm glad that you finally understand that concept." He added. "And if you haven't noticed, we haven't really been best friends these past couple of weeks. Don't you think?"

Perrie's eyes snapped up as she took in a deep breath. She was trying to control the outburst of feelings that were threatening to spill out.

"Is that why you're moving? Because you can't stand me?" She asked lowly. She was afraid of what the answer might be. Louis was changing so quickly, he wasn't the same anymore.

"No Perrie. I'm moving because whatever friendship we had, is over. I can't trust someone, who dates the man who I was once in love with."

Perrie sighed as she ran a hand through her hair. This wasn't going as she expected. She didn't expect an altercation. She just wanted her best friend back.

"I can't control my feelings Louis. Besides, you have Harry now. And, apparently, he only has eyes for you." She quickly added. Louis nodded, as he went back to packing.

"Exactly. Only for me. Which is why I am going to move in with him." He said nonchalantly, like it wasn't a big deal. Perrie stared at him with an open mouth, as he finished packing all of his clothes.

"Move in? Louis that's really soon!" She said surprisedly. "Besides my father paid for this dorm for us. He did it so that we could live together, not apart."

She only said that, to make him understand, that she missed him. That she couldn't live alone without her best friend. But, then again, Louis took it all out of context.

"Oh, so now you're reproaching the fact that he paid for me? I'm sorry Perrie, if me being poor, is an unfortunate event for you." He angrily spatted. He couldn't believe that Perrie would reach that level.

"Louis that's not what I meant." She tacked on quickly trying to clear the confusion, but Louis continued. 

"I really didn't expect this from you Perrie. I thought that you were one of the few people who actually understood me, but I was wrong. So wrong."

Perrie shook her head furiously, trying to stop Louis' thoughts from where they were going, but once Louis was started, he was unstoppable. He had to hurt.

"You see this is why I can't continue living with you Perrie. Not only have you fallen for a man that I dated, and that you very much knew about, but you're going to throw at my face at how much better you are at life than me. And I am not ready for that." 

Perrie gasped in shock. She couldn't believe her ears. Did Louis really think that way about her?

"Louis how could you say that? I've been nothing but supportive to you! I've never under categorized you because of your financial status. Never!"

"Yeah? Well guess what? I'm not about to sit here and wait for you to start. Which is why I am leaving and you and me won't have to cross paths ever." 

Perrie would cry right now, if she could. She was completely frozen in place. She couldn't believe that this was happening. It was like a very unpleasant nightmare, and she wasn't waking up.

"What do you mean? Are you terminating our friendship?" She asked with a wobbly voice, once she could finally properly talk. She feared the truth, but the truth was already there.

"Exactly. This toxic thing that we developed over the past weeks, it's not a friendship Perrie. I hope you'll understand." He said as he finished zipping up the last duffel bag. All of his clothes fit into two bags, since he didn't have a lot, and the rest where already at the Styles Mansion.

Perrie could only watch with a saddened expression. She couldn't believe what was happening. What had stared as a great day, quickly turned into one of the worst days of her life. She was losing her only best friend, and she could do nothing to stop him.

"Louis." She tried to talk,  but that only allowed for a few tears to spill out. This was just a nightmare. A really bad nightmare.

Louis ignored her, as he picked up the two bags from his bed, and closed his almost empty closet. He had a few things there that he still needed, but he figured, he would come for them later, when Perrie wasn't there.

"I'll pick those up in a more appropriate time for the both of us." He said as he made his way towards the door. Perrie tried to talk again, but only a whimper came out.

"I hope you have a wonderful life, Perrie Edwards. Because, I sure am." He said with a proud smile, and with that, he walked out of the dorm, content with having found closure with Perrie.

Perrie only watched him go, as she sunk to her knees. The person who she considered like a brother, was now gone. It hurt more than anything she could explain, but then at the same time, she was happy to see him go.

Because, that wasn't Louis Tomlinson. That wasn't the boy who she had confided in, for so long. The person who had walked out of that dorm was a stranger, and Perrie was sure that it was for the best.

Even if it hurt to watch him go.

*

Just as promised, Harry was waiting outside when Louis finally walked out of the Northumberland House. His face must've set out an alarm for Harry, because he quickly rushed over to the younger boy with concern in his eyes.

"Are you alright Angel?" He asked softly. The skies around them had darkened, signaling the end of the day. Louis only stared at Harry. His familiar face was comforting to see, as he nodded and fell into the welcoming warm hug.

"Yeah. Just hurts, that's all." He added. Harry only kissed the top of his head, as he helped him with his bags.

It was true, it did hurt a bit to know, that he would never talk to Perrie again. But, he had already made up his mind, and there was no going back. He needed to keep on reminding himself that.

"I take it, that you ran into her?" Harry asked, but it was more of a statement. Louis only weakly nodded, feeling exhausted all of a sudden.

"She was, and well, you can only imagine how that went." Louis said, once the bags were in the trunk of the car, and they were both buckled up.

Harry turned over to him, and eyed him sadly. He didn't add anything, though. He figured that Louis only needed silence to reorder his thoughts, and he wasn't wrong.

The ride was silent, as Louis said goodbye to his friendship with Perrie, and Harry tried to come up with a plan to make Louis happy again. He hated when the younger boy was sad. It meant he was sad, and he didn't like it.

They arrived to the Styles Mansion, and Louis was surprised to find so many cars parked inside. He looked over to Harry, who had the same confused expression as well.

After grabbing Louis' bags, they made their way towards the front door. Harry had his arm wrapped on Louis' waist, as the younger boy inspected the cars there. Harry recognized them immediately. They were Gemma's friends.

"How about you and me, go for a relaxing dinner to Apsley's. It will help you forget all of the bad. Don't you agree Angel?" Harry said as they made their way into the house. 

Louis only nodded. He still felt a bit tired, but he was willing to go to a 5 star restaurant for a change. Besides, Harry was right. He did need help to relax.

Inside, they heard loud boisterous laughs coming from the drawing room. Louis frowned, but Harry only smiled. The noise must've explained why so many cars were parked outside.

"It's just Gemma's friends. They occasionally come and hang out here." Harry explained, as he followed the boy towards the noise. Louis only nodded, curious to know who were the acquaintances of the Styles.

He made his way into the drawing room, where he found a small group of people along with Gemma and Liam. 

There was a girl with brunette hair and big lips, a blonde with very pretty wide gray eyes. A blonde guy, with tattoos all over his arms, and two platinum blondes who appeared to be twins. One had a small belly. The probable result of pregnancy.

They all turned around from where they were joking around to stare questioningly at him and Harry. He blushed a little as he felt the 7 pairs of curious eyes, look at him in wonder.

"Hey you lot. What are you doing here?" Harry said, as he broke the silence that had overcome the room. Gemma and Liam were the ones to jump into action.

"We are having pre-festivity cocktails, before heading off to the club." Gemma explained as she rose her pink drink. The others immediately followed her actions, rising their own glasses. Everyone minus the pregnant girl.

"Yeah, yeah. Only you could say that while I am stuck drinking apple juice." She said with a pout. The blonde man that was sitting next to her gave her a small coo, before leaning in and pecking her on the lips. Louis figured it was the father of the baby.

"There's nothing wrong with apple juice, Lou, if I am honest this Cosmopolitan is a bit off." The brunette girl said. Liam gasped from where he was sitting with Gemma wrapped at his side.

"Are you bashing my bartending skills?" He questioned outraged. The brunette girl only laughed and nodded, causing Liam to squawk and narrow his eyes in mock anger.

All in all, they appeared to be very close. So close, that playful banter, came easily to them.

"And who is this?" Questioned the platinum blonde who was sitting next to her pregnant twin, whose name was apparently, Lou.

"Guys this is Louis Tomlinson." Gemma spoke as she stood up, placing her drink on the small coffee table there. 

Everyone turned their attention over to Louis again, making him blush a deep shade of red. Their eyes didn't appear judgmental, like he was used to. They appeared open and friendly. Curious and warm.

Everyone except the platinum blonde who had questioned his identity. She still looked at him with furrowed brows, as she eyed him up and down. It was making him a bit uncomfortable.

Harry placed Louis' bags at their feet, as he walked forward, placing a reassuring hand on Louis' lower back. He stood in the center of the room as he looked over to the group of friends.

"Louis these are Gemma's friends. And occasionally my own." Harry said jokingly, causing the blonde girl to scoff and roll her eyes, playfully.

"Yeah, yeah. Shut up Styles and introduce us." She said with a smirk. Harry smirked back and nodded as he proceeded to introduce everyone in the room.

It turns out that the blonde girl was named Chloe Burcham. The brunette was Krystal. The blonde tattooed guy was Tom Atkin who was engaged with the mother to be Lou Teasdale. Sister to Sam Teasdale, who continued to eye Louis with curious eyes.

"It's very nice to meet all of you." Louis said sweetly once all of the introductions were made. Everyone smiled back at him as they held their drinks up.

"Would you two like to accompany us, Hazza? I'm sure that Louis won't mind." Krystal said with a small smile. Louis smiled back, but Harry shook his head.

"Sorry Krys. But, me and Louis have plans for dinner. Hope you guys don't mind." He said a bit sheepishly. Krystal shook her head with a smile and Gemma immediately stood up.

"Of course not Haz. You guys go to your dinner, I am sure that you need it." She said with an obvious wink. Harry chuckled beside him, along with a few of the friends, but Louis only smiled.

"Alright then, I'll go place these bags upstairs and come down to go. Okay?" Harry said to Louis. He nodded and Harry leaned down to peck him on the lips, which made Louis blush again.

After Harry left with the bags, the room turned quiet again. No one knew what to say, not even Gemma.

Apparently, Sam had something to say, because she cleared her throat cutting the silence, as she continued to eye Louis.

"So you are the famous Louis." She said a bit oddly. It wasn't a sneer, but it wasn't a friendly tone either. Lou noticed because she immediately tensed beside her sister.

"I am Louis. But, I doubt that I am famous." He said softly, trying to keep his cool. He was nervous, and he was a bit defensive at Sam's sudden attitude, but he decided that using kindness, would be an easy way out of the tension.

"You're wrong. You've incorporated yourself into every conversation we have with Gemma, here." She said calmly, as she sipped from her martini glass. Louis frowned as he turned over to look at her. Gemma only nodded.

"I've only said good things of course." She tacked on quickly. Louis gave her a small smile and nodded.

"Never said you didn't. It's just interesting to finally meet, the guy that Harry is arse over tit for." Sam said nonchalantly. Louis frowned a bit at her vulgarity, but blew it away quickly.

"Well, I am Louis Tomlinson, then." He said with a small smile, that made the others chuckle.

"How old are you Louis?" Sam questioned again, completely cutting Chloe off, from a question she was about to ask.

"I just turned 20 on Christmas Eve." Louis answered truthfully. Sam opened her mouth and nodded.

"Well, happy belated birthday, Louis." Tom said with a wide grin. Louis thanked him sweetly as he shuffled about. 

"So you're 20. Wow, I never took Harry to go for the twinks." Sam said with a chuckle. Everyone immediately froze at her comment, including Louis.

He had watched his fair share amount of porn, to know what a twink was, and he wasn't appreciative of the nickname. He also wasn't appreciative at Sam's hostile behavior.

"I'm sorry. But, I am not a twink." Louis said as calmly as he could. He wasn't about to give Sam the satisfaction to crumble in front of her.

"Didn't say you were. I'm just saying that you look like one." She said coolly. The tension had increased in the room, and it was very palpable. Louis just hoped that Harry would get there sooner.

"Ignore her Louis. She uses dark humor to bond with people. Don't take it personally." Lou said softly. Louis nodded, as he felt some of the nerves start to leave his body.

But, of course, Sam wasn't done with her uncomfortable questions.

"I saw that Harry had your bags. Are you planning on staying over for a few days?" She asked curiously again. Louis tensed at that question, and Gemma noticed, because she quickly sprang into action.

"No, Sam, Louis is going to live here permanently from now on." She said matter-of-factly. Everyone nodded and gave Louis small smiles, except for Sam, of course.

"Moving in here already? Wow. How long have you been dating again?" Sam questioned with narrowed eyes. The tension had returned.

"Not so long." Louis answered shortly. He planned for it to be an answer to silence her, but he was very wrong.

"Not so long, and you guys are already moving in together." She said, as she pretended to fit the puzzle inside her head. "Gee Gemma, don't you think that's a bit rushed? Especially for your flight at risk brother?" 

"Sam stop." Lou said with a hushed tone. Everyone looked uncomfortable now, and Louis was glaring at Sam. Not caring anymore.

"No, I don't think so. Harry and Louis have known each other for a while, and Harry knows what he's doing." Gemma said hardly. Hoping that her tone would silence Sam.

She was also wrong.

"I agree. Harry has good intuition. He is a lawyer, and has years of knowledge to prove it. But, you Louis, you're young and wild, I imagine. And we shouldn't trust young and wild."

Louis was absolutely seething by then. Sam Teasdale was crossing boundaries by now, and it appeared that she didn't care.

"Louis is trustful. Harry cares very deeply for him, and like I said, I trust my brother. And I trust Louis." Gemma said firmly, shooting Louis an apologetic smile for Sam's behavior.

"I hope that Louis cares just as deeply for Harry. We wouldn't want a gold digger on our hands now would we?" She added. Making everyone gasp in surprise. 

Louis was properly terrified by now. Sam was more observant than what he gave her credit for. This wasn't just coincidental distrust. Sam had him all calculated, and it frightened him.

"Samantha that's enough!" Lou said loudly, causing everyone to go silent in their spots. Sam only smiled widely at Louis.

"Don't worry sister. I'm sure that Louis here isn't affected by it. Right Louis?" She asked with a raised eyebrow. Louis only gave her a fake smile and nodded. 

"Yes." He replied. 

Luckily for him, Harry came downstairs at that exact moment. He entered the room and placed a hand on Louis' lower back, that made him relax again. 

"Miss me." He questioned the room, and everyone gave out dry chuckles that made him frown. 

"Of course, H. And I'm glad to say that you have quite the boy on your hands." Sam said with a similar fake smile.

"I know that Sam. Don't worry." Harry said with a wink, and Sam smirked knowingly.

"Well, we'll get going. I hope you guys enjoy your night." Harry said with a smile. Everyone said their goodbyes to Louis, before they took off.

Louis was just thankful that he was leaving that place. Most importantly, Sam Teasdale.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Lou asked once Harry and Louis were gone. Sam only drank from her glass, not meeting the outraged looks from everyone else.

"Seriously Sam, that was really uncalled for." Chloe added, and Sam snorted as she stood up. Everyone's eyes were on her.

"Uncalled for? Yeah right. I was just doing that for Harry and Gemma's sake." She spat out, as she placed her empty glass on the coffee table.

"How were you doing that for our sake? You just basically scared and insulted Louis, for no reason whatsoever!" Gemma shouted outraged. She wanted to shout at her earlier but couldn't, and now that she could, she wasn't holding back. 

"It was a test. To see if he was trustworthy and as great as you placed him to be." She added as she started to pace. 

"And what did you conclude, genius?" Lou asked with a frown. 

"He's not honest Gemma. I'm surprised you and Harry haven't picked up on it." She said seriously, with a worried frown. 

"I beg your pardon, but Louis is very trustworthy and very honest. He's proven his loyalty to us. He even scared Annika out of our lives." Gemma quickly said, defending the younger boy. 

"He interacted with Annika? What for?"

"For what I just told you. He defended me and Harry and he basically warned her away. Because he cares for Harry. That isn't hard to realize." She said challengingly.

"Of course that's what he told you! But, I bet you, that he did it, because he wants the path cleared all for himself. He wants Harry all for himself. Therefore getting all of his money. Why would he want an obstacle?"

Gemma frowned at her words, and couldn't help but think over Sam's conclusion.

"Don't listen to this idiot." Lou said once she saw Gemma's thoughtful gaze. "Sam likes to build imaginary theories inside of her head."

"They're not imaginary, once I prove them. Besides Gemms, he was the reason to why Harry ran away. Wasn't he?" 

Gemma only nodded. Harry had confessed that he had left because of his scrambled feelings for Louis.

"Don't you get it Gemma? Louis has second intentions with your brother. I really doubt that he loves him enough. Harry is the youngest billionaire around. He's young he's successful. He's everything that Louis is after. Don't trust him." 

This time, Gemma couldn't help but go over Sam's warning. She hadn't thought about it enough. She had doubt's herself in the beginning, but that was before she properly met Louis, and realized what a great guy he was. 

"You're concern isn't needed Sam. Louis has proven his loyalty. I trust him enough."

Sam only shook her head exasperatedly, but gave up, on trying to convince Gemma. Louis had her wrapped around his finger.

"Fine, don't listen to me. But take this as a warning." She said with finality, as she took her seat on the couch again.

"Okay. Let's forget about this, and just go party. Yeah?" Chloe said as she stood up. Everyone seemed to agree, because moments later, they were all piled in Tom's SUV driving over to the club.

It seemed like all talk about Louis was forgotten. Sam had gone back to her go Lucky attitude again, and the tension was gone.

Unfortunately, the seed of distrust, was planted onto Gemma's head.

She was starting to see things in a different light, and she would have to figure everything out, before she really lost her brother for good.

*

"Thank you so much for bringing me here. Everything is absolutely perfect." Louis said once their food was served.

They had arrived at Apsley's a half hour ago. Harry had ordered the venison, while Louis ordered the marinated black cod. Harry had also ordered a bottle of Merlot to accompany their meal.

Apsley's was probably the most beautiful restaurant Louis had gone to. And that was saying a lot. Harry had taken it upon himself to always take him to lavish dinners. Louis, of course, never complained.

The dim lighting of the hanging lights, cast a romantic aura across the dining room. Sweet jazzy music filled the room, and it combined with the hushed conversations of the other patrons.

The food was delicious, of course, never disappointing. They both enjoyed it, as they stared at each other lovingly.

It was times like these, that Louis wanted to freeze forever. Moments like these that made him forget the real reason why he was doing what he was doing. 

Moments like these, that let Louis appreciate how truly beautiful, Harry Styles was. Both inside and out.

"I'm sorry about the paparazzi. Apparently there's a pop mogul in one of the private dining rooms." Harry explained. Louis only smiled and nodded.

"It's okay. I'm with you, which is all that matters." He said softly.

It was partially true. He didn't really care for the paparazzi outside, because he was too enthralled with Harry. But also, because he was secretly pleased, to see them. Maybe his fame would come earlier than expected.

Harry was going to say something, but the lights above them, suddenly caught Louis' eyes at the perfect angle, and he couldn't help but be left speechless. 

"God you're gorgeous angel." He said softly, but with so much fondness, that made Louis blush like mad.

"You're beautiful too." Louis said, before he could stop himself. He blushed again but Harry only looked at him with loving eyes.

"You're beauty, doesn't compare to mine. I can assure you that." He added sweetly, and Louis just blushed again.

It was so unlike him. To let himself go. To feel so delicate and soft under Harry's ministrations.

But that was something that happened, with far more frequency now.

And really, Louis didn't mind it, as much as he should. He really didn't mind it at all, and that's how he knew he was in trouble.

He was falling in love with Harry, and he couldn't allow himself to do that. He just didn't know how to stop it.

After dinner, they both made their way out the door, with their routinely way of dealing with paps. 

Louis kept his eyes on the floor, not listening to anyone. But, he couldn't help but smile, when one of the paps referred to him as Harry's love interest. 

When he looked up at Harry, he found the older man smiling too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The storm is coming. That's all I'm gonna say.
> 
>  
> 
> See ya next update! ;) x.


	29. Chapter Twenty-Nine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. Sorry for that unnecessary long wait. :|
> 
> Enjoy. ;) x.

Louis thought that he wouldn't step foot in Hackney for a long time.

Boy, was he wrong.

His mum had been incessantly calling for the past week. Not only because he had kept his distance from Hackney, but because of the newest pictures printed in the Daily Telegraph.

They were of him and Harry coming out from Apsley's. That one night when Louis was feeling especially vulnerable. The night that he had ended his friendship with Perrie.

It surprised Louis, that Micah hadn't said a single thing to his mum about his relationship with Harry. But, it also shocked him, that the almost month long relationship, was being talked about barely then.

Louis knew that this moment had to come, he just didn't realize that it would come so soon.

His mum's calls hadn't stopped coming since Monday, the day that the pictures were printed. Conchita was also giving him odd looks, but luckily for him, she never questioned.

"Maybe it's time that I go and meet her properly." Harry had said one night, when his mum was calling with far too much frequency. "It'd be lovely to finally have her approval about our relationship."

Louis had only smiled sweetly at him and nodded. He had also pushed his hand down the front of Harry's pajama bottoms in order to steer him away from that mind thought.

He had been successful. If only for that one night.

He wasn't ready for Harry to meet his mum. It wasn't necessary because of fright. It was more because of the way she lived. He didn't want Harry to know how he had lived through out his life. Frankly it was quite embarrassing and he wasn't ready to feel Harry's pity.

So, he was able to budge his mum off, for a few days. Until Sunday rolled around. 

Gemma had left with Liam to Galicia, for a weekend getaway. She had been gone since Thursday, and the house had been left for Harry and Louis to enjoy.

Unfortunately, the Royal picked that weekend, to start a very long meeting between all the members of the board. The meetings would run from 8 in the morning until 6 in the evening.

Harry would be completely drained when he would get home. He was never up for anything. Louis wanted to go out and clear his mind from all of his family problems. He wanted to have fun, and that weekend had seemed like the perfect opportunity.

Apparently, luck wasn't on Louis' side that weekend.

He had been moping around all of Friday and Saturday. Giving Harry the cold shoulder and acting more immature than the usual. He knew he was being over dramatic, and that the problem wasn't Harry's fault, but still, he wanted his opinion to be voiced.

Harry had been miserable as well. He didn't know how to make it up for the younger boy. He wanted nothing but to make him happy, and he knew that work wasn't helping him in that moment. Louis wasn't exactly making it easy for him, but he knew it was just his form of telling him that he was against being away from Harry.

So, Sunday morning, being fed up with the distance that Louis had placed between them, Harry woke the younger boy with a scorching kiss that left him with a dizzy mind and numb lips.

"I want to let you know how much I love and miss you." He said once he pulled away. Louis only looked at him with glazed over eyes. Still trying to recover from the unexpected, but not unpleasant, wake up.

"I'm gonna make it up to you. I promise. We'll do something tonight. Okay?" Harry said softly as he kissed over Louis' closed eyes. Louis only nodded as he felt his chest start to tighten with another new and inexplicable feeling.

"Today is the last day, and then no more meetings. I'll be all yours." Harry said once again with a giant smile on his face. Louis loved that particular smile. The one that brought out his deep set dimples, and made him appear years younger than what he was.

"But, in order to make it up to you, I think that you deserve to go and get yourself something that will only make you appear ten times more beautiful." He said with a wink as he pulled out a credit card from his suit pocket.

Louis immediately jolted up when he realized what it was. His grin only growing in size. Harry handed it to him as he kissed his knuckles.

"I hope that you don't take it in bad way, that I've decided to open a bank account for you under my own, for you to manage your finances." He said softly, as if he was going to say something wrong, and set the younger boy off. But, he was wrong. Louis was completely ecstatic.

"I've added an amount for you to spend. I hope you don't mind. You deserve it." Harry said again, when Louis was still not speaking. It wasn't because he was mad, it was more because he was in complete shock. Pleasant shock.

Harry needed to be assured that he was doing the right thing, so Louis flung himself onto him and gave him a kiss that rivaled the previous one.

It got heated very quick, hot warmth and liquid heat, poured out of the younger boy and Harry felt like he was drowning. It got so bad to the point where Harry struggled to pull away. He was starting to rethink, if the meeting was really necessary, but Louis pulled away and pressed his mouth right up against his ear.

"I'll thank you thoroughly tonight." He said hotly, as he nibbled on his earlobe. Harry shuddered and immediately pulled him into another kiss. Louis only smiled and pulled away, in order for Harry to leave in time.

He did, even if it was with a heavy heart. Louis looked so good and he was struggling an incredible amount to walk out the door. But, the reassurance that something else greater and better awaited him once he came back, gave him the courage to finally walk out to start the day.

Louis only stared after the closed door for a couple of seconds before he squealed excitedly when he looked at the brand new card in his hands. It was a beautiful cobalt blue color, and it seemed to glitter under the lights. His name was written in a corner in platinum letters, and he couldn't help but smile in extreme contentment.

"Louis Tomlinson, your time has finally come." He said with a wide grin. It was the truth. He was finally where he wanted to be, and now there was no stopping him.

*

He got ready for the day with a new found excitement. He felt energized and better than what he had felt all week.

After having a delicious breakfast that consisted of freshly made omelettes and hot sugary tea, he was on his way to Regent street to splurge on his new credit card. Even thinking about it, had his smile only growing in size if that was even possible.

He walked the street with new found confidence. People didn't look down on him as if he was one of the dirty rats that frequented the gutters in the lowest parts of England. People looked at him as an equal. How couldn't they? He was dressed in his best clothes. The ones that he had bought just last week with the monthly pay Harry gave him as his employer.

Regent Street, was filled with people. Walking around in their posh coats that fought against the chilly March air. There was chattering everywhere. The rustling of over priced clothes inside of paper bags with luxury names on them, mixed with the clattering of high heels and boots that walked the street.

All in all, Louis felt comfortable. Completely at ease. This is where he was supposed to be. Where he was supposed to shop at. Not in the second hand street sales, that his mother used to to frequent back in Hackney.

His first stop was of course, Burberry. There he bought soft cable knit sweaters of every color. A couple of polos and a few chinos. He made sure to buy them one size too small. For Harry's benefit, of course.

He then went to Yves Saint Laurent. He bought himself a couple of shirts, and bought Harry some as well. He had found out the older man was keen to the particular clothing store, when he had moved in all of his stuff into their shared closet. He also bought Harry a new pair of Chelsea boots. His old ones were getting pretty scuffed up.

His last stop was Dolce & Gabbana, were he met up with his personalized tailor. Him and Harry had already agreed to wear matching colored suits to the grand opening dinner that would take place on Friday. 

It was the the grand opening to the Styles Law Firm, and Louis was just as ecstatic about it as Harry. It would be their first public outing as a couple, of course. Harry had thoroughly discussed their relationship with Mr. Gilead, and he was happy to allow the relationship, albeit with a little convincing.

Everything was set to go on and be perfect that Friday. Harry would start in the new law firm the following Monday, and Louis would get more training and education on the ropes of the Lawyer career. His biggest dream was to become an associate in the law firm. Start big, and continue growing his own empire.

All thanks to Harry of course.

He had already voiced his idea to Harry. The older man had seemed reluctant at first. Not because of distrust or because he didn't want to, but because Louis was just starting. He was a fresh mind. He needed more training, but he did promise a job in the Law Firm, that would eventually get him to where he wanted to be.

Louis wasn't happy with that idea, but for now, it would do.

So, after checking on the progress of the suits, and of course buying new fragrances to add to his collection, he was on his way. Feeling heavenly after having spent a ridiculous amount of money on clothes, without a care in the world. It felt great.

But, of course, his luck and good mood was absolutely cut short when he received a frantic voicemail from his mum, stating that if he didn't go and visit her today, she would go to the Styles Mansion to look for him, herself.

And of course, Louis wasn't about to allow that. Not tonight at least. Everything had to be perfect. It was his and Harry's last day completely alone, and a romantic evening was in the books.

Jay's presence would only trash that perfect aura. So, he had to take care of it, as soon as possible.

With a sour mood and hostile attitude, he made his way to Hackney in the silver Lexus that Harry had lent him. It was from Harry's personal collection. He handed the keys over to the younger boy with great pleasure. Feeling like he was giving him the world.

Louis was very on board with accepting the car. Even if it wasn't really his, it was still better than having to be driven by Andrew all the time, or taking the tube.

The horrid, horrid, tube.

When he arrived to Hackney, he made sure to securely lock everything. Moving all of his newly acquired items to the trunk. He wasn't about to risk getting his windows broken because of wandering people who wanted to steal. Some people here were rats. With no respect and trust whatsoever.

He should know. He lived here all of his life.

The walk over to the dingy apartment building, was a quick and awkward one. He encountered a few people who had lived here with him. Who had seen him grow up. They looked at him with confused expressions, as he blatantly ignored their friendly greetings. Walking a few feet away, afraid to get his pristine clothes dirty, or catch a rare disease.

A few weeks of living in the Mansion back in Hampstead, had completely spoiled his mind. Had made him see everything with other eyes. He wasn't one of these people. It's why he didn't feel guilty.

When he finally arrived to the familiar wooden door, he didn't even knock. For one, because it had been his home, and for another, because an old man had been eyeing him with a perverted gleam, from the other end of the hallway.

Ever since he was young, his skin absolutely crawled when older disgusting men took sight of him, and literally undressed him in their minds, as if it was nothing.

He was strongly against the pedophiles that strolled around here. Ever since a pretty traumatizing child experience, that nearly cost him his innocence. But, he'd rather not think about that now.

His mum immediately shot up from her spot on her chair by the Television. Louis had memories of her sitting there, as she knitted sweaters and scarves for him and Lottie. It's exactly what she was doing now, while a gameshow played on the T.V, supplying as background noise.

"Louis!" She screeched as she practically ran over towards him and tightly hugged him by his neck. Louis couldn't help but melt a little into the hug, even if he hated coming back here, his mum's hugs made up for it most of the time.

"Oh my God! Look at you! I haven't seen you in so long! Look how beautiful you've gotten!" She added, as she brought her shaky hands up to his face, and started caressing him. Eyes full of awe and close to tears.

Her hands felt familiar on his skin. Warm and slightly calloused from the years of washing other people's clothes for a living. For also fixing those same clothes with a thin needle at late hours of the night.

Those hands, were like home, but then again, they weren't

"It hasn't been that long mum." He said, as he gently removed her hands but still held them tightly. Wanting to soak up as much warmth as she had to offer.

"Yes it has. You're the only one I have. The only one that's left, and I've missed you so much." She said with teary eyes, as her voice broke at the end of the sentence. Louis felt a pang of sympathy and hurt but he quickly masked it away.

"Well, I am here now, aren't I?" He said with a small smirk, for Jay's benefit. Luckily she saw through it, and gave a small grin as well.

"You are. And that's all that matters."

*

They talked at length over freshly brewed tea, and a couple of chocolate chip biscuits that Jay had just baked hours before. Louis happily munched on them, feeling like a little kid again. The flavor brought so much memories of his and Lottie's childhood, that made his chest ache a little.

"I'm glad that you're happy, Boo. And if you say that he is a good man, well then, I believe you." Jay added, to the conversation that they had dived into a couple of minutes ago.

She was taking the whole thing with Harry, surprisingly well. He had expected her to go off on him and ramble how wrong he was being. At how badly he was doing things. But, she was completely at ease, albeit a bit worried.

"Conchita explained to me how much that man adored you. And who could blame him? You are stunning Boo." She said with a knowing smirk as Louis blushed.

"So she explained to you how things are going." Louis said carefully. He had always seen how Conchita sometimes blend through the background of the house, only present when she was needed. But, he did note, that she listened and observed closer than anyone else.

That mindset was a bit off putting, and it made Louis nervous. Who knew what she was rambling over to Jay?

"Don't think that she comes here to say bad things and gossip. She just assured me how happy you two were making each other." Jay assured him with a small pat on the back of his hand. "She also told me how respectful and amazing and mature Harry Styles was."

"I told you this already, Jay. You don't need other people assuring you anything. My word should be the only assurance you need." Louis tacked on a bit bitterly. Jay sighed but nodded.

"No, you're definitely right. I should have trusted your choice. But, as a mother, I just can't help but be worried for you Louis. I want nothing but the best for you." Jay added with furrowed brows. Louis couldn't help but roll his eyes.

"Mum, Harry Styles is the best I am ever going to get. You shouldn't be worried. You should be proud. He's going to help me to get out of this lifestyle. He's going to give me everything I want. What else could you possibly want for me?"

Jay eyed him curiously. Louis felt a little off under her scrutinizing gaze, but feigned nonchalance as he continued sipping from his tea.

"Is that what you want? You want that man to give you everything you want? And what are you prepared to give him?" Jay asked him firmly. Louis only gulped. He had said too much. Jay's mother sense had been set off.

"My undivided attention. My loyalty. My companionship. My care and my trust." He tacked on as he stood up from the chair to take his empty mug to the sink. Jay followed him to the living room and Louis felt like the questions weren't going to end.

"What about love? Are you ready to give him that?" Jay asked softly after a few minutes of silence. Louis winced, because that question was the one that he had been avoiding.

"Of course, Jay. Why else would I be with him?" He retorted with a shaky breath. He avoided her gaze but Jay wasn't his mum for nothing.

"You know Louis, that promise that you made to Lottie in her deathbed, about being rich and successful, you could keep that promise, without having to break people and their hearts."

Louis only exhaled as the painful remembrance of that day came to hunt him. His chest was clawing and he blamed it on the awful memory, but he knew that it was because of something else.

"Louis, you just broke off with Micah, and you are vulnerable, and probably not thinking straight," Louis quickly cut her off before she could continue.

"Don't bring Micah into this. I am not vulnerable because of him. I am not even vulnerable. I had no feelings for him anymore." He added quickly, feeling a flash of anger stir in the back of his mind.

"I know you didn't. Micah wasn't even an option anymore when he arrived to London." She said with finality. Louis couldn't help but snap his gaze up to meet her eyes. She had a knowing look on that Louis always hated. It's when she knew something that he didn't.

"What does that even mean?" He said with an exasperated sigh. He hated being left in the dark. He just hated secrets that he wasn't aware of, period.

"Louis, why do you hide your real feelings for Harry Styles?" Jay questioned quickly, ignoring Louis' previous question.

He looked at her with furrowed brows, genuinely confused at her question. "What do you mean? I don't hide anything from him."

That was a nasty lie.

"Really? So you absolutely feel nothing for this man? So my guess that what you are planning inside your head, is correct? You are planning on just getting him to give you luxuries, and money, and fame? Completely breaking his heart without regards? Really? That's low. Even for you sweetheart."

Louis could only look at her with a mouth wide open. Jay had always been so gentle with him and Lottie. He was aware that she sometimes sugarcoated what she said, only for their benefit, but now, hearing her voice her opinion so clear and uncensored, it left him with a shocked surprise.

"Stop passing everything with supposed nonchalance. Louis, the only reason why you didn't feel absolutely nothing for Micah anymore, was because you were already feeling something for Harry."

Louis just kept on staring at her. Having nothing to say. What could he say? It seemed like Jay was hitting the nail on the head without having to be told.

Maybe this is why Louis had been avoiding coming to Hackney. He knew that Jay would eventually tire and start to question his true intentions with Harry. He wouldn't know how to explain something reasonable.

Because in all honesty, he wasn't sure at this point what he loved more. If if was Harry's astonishing bank account.

Or if it was Harry. Just Harry. Harry with his dimpled smile and lazy morning eyes. Harry with his booming contagious laugh and his charming charisma. Harry and his soft caresses that seemed to bleed onto Louis' skin and settle deep onto his bones. Harry and his heart too big even for anyone else in the world.

Especially for Louis.

"You feel for him Louis. You feel something for Harry Styles and you are afraid to accept that. Why? I have no idea." Jay spoke again, when she noticed that Louis wasn't saying anything.

Louis continued his silence. He was overwhelmed. He didn't know what to say to this.

Or maybe he did know what to say, but like Jay had said, he was afraid to admit it. Afraid to admit that Harry was opening him up inside and out, revealing parts of himself that he wasn't aware he had.

There was even moments, were Harry would do something, say something, that would send Louis in a thoughtful haze. Contemplating if the money or the plans or the impending heartbreak were even worth it.

He knew that what he felt for Harry Styles, wasn't exactly friendly, and it wasn't exactly guilt either.

Louis was genuinely falling in love with Harry, and he could do absolutely nothing about it, except act strong, and await the outcome to be good.

"Think Louis. Think before you continue to act. Is all the money in the world really worth you losing a man that loves you? Are all these supposed luxuries worth ending up alone for the rest of your life?"

Louis could only stare out the window as his mum continued to voice her advice. He wasn't blowing her off. He was carefully listening to every single word that she spoke.

"Open your eyes Louis. Don't hurt him. Don't hurt yourself. Don't lose yourself trying to become something that you're not. Don't lose him trying to keep a promise, that Lottie wouldn't be okay with."

Louis only nodded. He knew that Jay was right. But the bad voice in the back of his mind, told him to ignore her and proceed anyway.

That voice always won.

Even if he would lose his heart, like Jay had said. He was afraid he had already lost himself. Not in the avarice.

But, in Harry Styles.

*

Nick Grimshaw was absolutely seething.

This week hadn't been the best one. He had been feeling like shit since Monday, and his flu symptoms were only increasing as the days went by.

It got so bad to the point where he had to cancel his appearance on the breakfast show on Thursday and Friday.

But those weren't the worst days of that week. Oh no. The worst came on Wednesday morning.

He had arrived to the station early in the morning, when the sun wasn't even up. Like usual. He was bundled up to the brim, protecting himself and his cold from the nipping cold winter air.

When he was preparing himself, a few minutes before he went on air, Fiona had come in with the Daily Telegraph. Nick knew it was bad news before he opened up the page that she had pointed towards. Her face said it all. It was a mix between sympathy and a small knowing smirk. But, that was just Fiona.

His suspicions had been right. Because just as he had glanced at the page and caught sight of Harry and that annoying twinky by his side, his heart had felt like it had fallen into his stomach.

It took him a while before he actually started to read the article that came attached to the picture, but eventually he got to it. It was ridiculous of course. A complete hoax and made up story if you asked him.

It was the ending part, that made him reconsider his previous thoughts.

Apparently, after Harry and twinky had dinner, alone in Apsley's, They had both been followed to the Styles Mansion, where neither of them reemerged the entire night.

Meaning, that twinky had obviously spent the night.

Nick didn't know exactly what he had been waiting for. The kissing pictures were safely locked up back at his flat, where no one could find them. He had made no move in utilizing them. He didn't deem it time to do so.

He guessed that he had been waiting for a moment like this one. Where twinky thought that he had Harry in his dirty claws.

Nick had to attack. He was sure that he would ruin him. He would end that stupid thing that they called a relationship.

Because if Harry Styles wasn't his, he wouldn't be no one else's.

Especially not Louis Tomlinson's.

So, all week he had been contemplating how he would pull his grand scheme off. How he would make it as big as he possibly could. Ruin twink as much as he could muster.

The perfect opportunity came, as the Daily Telegraph announced that the building that would house the brand new Styles Law Firm, would have it's grand opening on the 13th of March, which was almost a week away.

He would have to show Harry the pictures before. He wouldn't let twinky have the satisfaction of strutting into that ceremony by Harry's side. That was supposed to be Nick in that position, not a 20 year old bubble headed idiot, who thought that he had the world in his hands.

Everything would come caving in, sooner, rather than later. Nick just had to wait these days with patience. Everything had to perfect.

All that he was missing, was the name of the supposed boyfriend. He felt that if he labeled the pictures with twinky's boyfriend's name, they would feel more official. Hit Harry a bit harder.

After all, the heartbreak that Harry would endure, would be alleviated by Nick. He would make sure to be there for him. As whatever Harry needed. A friend. A boyfriend. A lover. All were clearly acceptable. Just as long as twinky wasn't near him.

So, here he was on a Sunday afternoon in the lobby of the Northumberland House, waiting for Aiden to finally come downstairs. Maybe even catch a glimpse of twinky. But, if his suspicions were right, maybe he was already living with Harry. He really hoped not.

God was on his side that afternoon, because rushing down the stairs, was none other than twinky. He had a scowl set on his features, and he was carrying in his hands a few knitted sweaters, that seemed too frail to be expensive.

He was poor. The only reason why he was with Harry. Nick had to remind himself that.

He made sure to stand close to the door, so that Louis wouldn't miss him when he passed by, and miss him he didn't because Louis snapped his gaze up instinctively and came face to face with the quiff wearing prick that was Nicholas Grimshaw.

Louis really wanted this trip to the Northumberland to be as quick as possible. Before he had left Hackney, his mum told him about a few sweaters that he had sent with Perrie, before he had gotten in a fight with her.

He decided to just go and pick them up quickly. If he was lucky, Perrie wouldn't be there, and he would be able to avoid the awkward tension.

But, just like always, his luck ran short when he walked into the dorm, and found Micah and Perrie sitting together on the bed with a few medical books sprawled around them.

He decided to not even bother talking to them, and chose to blatantly ignore them and just grab the sweaters. Perrie had been smart enough to leave them in his closet. It was better for him. He wasn't up for any friendly chit chat.

After grabbing them, he had walked out and Perrie had sweetly greeted him, as Micah started to put on his shoes. Probably thinking that he was going to stay longer and he would have to leave, but Louis ignored Perrie's greeting, and Micah's fleeting looks and walked out as fast as he came in.

He just needed to get home. Get to Harry. Today had started off wonderfully and had just turned exhausting. With his mum's eye opening advice and now encountering Micah and Perrie. He just needed to soak up something nice. Luckily he had Harry.

Harry would be able to make him feel nice. Feel soothed and good. He just needed to get to him. Get home and all the problems would slip away.

Unfortunately, this day was getting worse when he saw Nick Grimshaw. Nick Grimshaw who had a smug look on his tired eyes, but smug nonetheless.

He planned on just passing him and ignoring all of his snarky remarks, but Nick had another thing in mind.

"So, you're Harry's new boy toy. What did I tell you? He goes for the twinks like you." He sneered. Louis had to stop. He wasn't about to be bested by Nick Grimshaw. Even if he was feeling exhausted.

"Yeah. You're right. He goes for the twinks like me. Unlike old wrinkled and used men, like you." He said with a sweet fake smile. Nick's smug expression immediately darkened as his stance took a more defensive one.

"Watch your tone with me twinky. You have no idea what I am capable of." Nick snapped. Louis' smile only grew. 

"Oh I'm sorry. I thought I was just some stupid immature twink. Surely someone as mature as you wouldn't get offended. You know considering you are very mature." Louis retorted, emphasizing on the mature part. He knew that Nick primarily hated him because he was with Harry, but also, because he was young.

"Yes. I am very mature. Mature enough to know how to pleasure your man." Nick added with a lick of his lips. It was Louis' turn to harden his gaze. He knew very well what Nick was implying and he wasn't exactly very keen of that remembrance.

"How nice. I was aware that Harry would go to whatever trash he found in the streets before me. Before he found me, something worth appreciating."

Nick only threw his head back in unpleasant laughter and Louis only glared at him.

"Oh just trash. Well, sweetheart, he sure as hell didn't call me trash when I had his cock in my mouth." He added with a loud pop of his mouth.

Louis was proper furious by now. He didn't have to be remembered that this man was Harry's fuck buddy, just a few months back. Even if that was over and he knew that Harry would never even look once at Nick Grimshaw as long as he was with him, his stomach tumbled around with something fiery and uncomfortable.

Louis didn't share well. Especially when it came to Harry.

So, choosing to ignore him, he walked out the door, with Nick's booming laugh resonating in his ears. He just needed to get to Harry. Harry would make him feel better.

Back inside the Northumberland, Nick felt pride in knowing that he had been successful. He had bested twinky, and that was the only thing he needed. Well, not exactly. He needed to show Harry the pictures, and ruin Louis Tomlinson, and Friday couldn't come quicker.

Aiden decided to come downstairs then. Behind him trailed a handsome man with slight stubble. He was strong and broad under his black leather jacket. He was incredibly handsome, and he seemed awfully familiar.

It appeared that the man and Aiden were talking, just friendly chit chat it seemed. They both stopped in front of Nick and the man gave him a wide grin.

"Micah this is my brother and the host of the breakfast show, Nick Grimshaw. Nick this is Micah Evergreen." Aiden said raising his eyebrows. Nick didn't know why, but he decided to ask Aiden after the Micah guy would be gone.

"Nice to meet you mate. Huge fan." Micah said with a wide smile. Nick returned it and thanked him.

"Well, nice meeting you guys, but I have stuff to get to. Aiden, Nick." Micah said before stepping out into the cold air. Nick was about to step out as well, but Aiden stopped him.

"Don't you see who he is? That's Micah Evergreen! Louis Tomlinson's boyfriend!" Aiden said with an excited grin.

Nick now knew why he had appeared so familiar. After staring at the pictures that Matt had shot of Louis and his helper for so long, he remembered the shape and size of the other man. The similarities in their appearances were uncanny.

"So that's Micah Evergreen. A secret meet up with Louis perhaps." Nick thought to himself and Aiden just looked at him curiously. Nick forgot that Aiden wasn't aware that Louis had been here.

"Your time has come Twinky. You better kiss your sweet dreams goodbye." Nick said to himself with a wide knowing grin.

Louis Tomlinson and his lies were going to crumble down, and he would crawl back to the ashes were he came from.

Friday just had to come.

*

Louis had arrived to the mansion a few hours ago. He was patiently waiting for Harry to finally get there. He felt like he had been waiting for forever.

He didn't know what it was, if it was his mum's words, or Nick's insults and overly cocky confidence, but suddenly, he felt like showing Harry who he was with. Felt like marking Harry as his.

So, he changed into something comfortable. Opting out of the whole going out idea, and just staying home with Harry. He needed to spend time with the older man. He wanted to just soak in his warmth.

Harry arrived about an hour later. He looked just as knackered as Louis felt, but his droopy eyes immediately brightened when he saw the younger boy rushing down the stairs.

Louis didn't even give him time to speak, because he was flinging himself into Harry's open arms. Harry widened his eyes but graciously accepted the bruising kiss that Louis delivered.

Louis tightened his hands on Harry's long hair and let Harry deepen the kiss, hoping that the older man would hopefully catch on at how much Louis did care for him. Actually loved him.

When they finally pulled away from the searing kiss Louis immediately latched onto Harry's neck immediately taking him by surprise.

"Angel. What's going on?" He questioned a bit slurred. His skin felt overheated wherever Louis touched, and he couldn't help but feel a bit wobbly over the younger boy's lips which were now making marks down the expanse of his neck.

Louis pulled away reluctantly, and came face to face with Harry. He could feel his warm breath hitting the side of his face. Could feel the size of Harry's arousal pressing firmly against his stomach.

It was like liquid heat had been poured onto Louis. He wanted so much, and he wanted Harry to know that.

So, as gracefully as he possibly could, he jumped into Harry's arms wrapping his legs tightly around the older man's torso. Harry held him tightly, by placing his hands underneath his bum.

"I love you Harry. I don't think I say it enough." Louis said. For the first time, he felt like he wasn't lying. He felt like this was him. Bare and laid out for Harry to take, even as he stood fully clothed.

Harry's tired eyes seemed to widen and soften at the same time. Louis saw the love there. He saw Harry. He saw what he was looking for.

"I love you too Angel. Louis... You're absolutely everything to me," and before he could continue, Louis was leaning in and kissing him again.

This is all that Louis needed. He just needed this man to make him happy. To love him and cherish him. To protect him.

Louis needed Harry to love him, and Louis was glad to love Harry.

He was content with were he was. Maybe his plans weren't as important after all. Maybe, he and Harry, could have that fairy tale ending that Lottie would always talk about when they were younger.

Maybe, this is where he needed to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. Sorry for that massive wait. Just going through a rough patch. Luckily things cleared up.
> 
> That wait will never happen again.
> 
> Anyways............
> 
>  
> 
> See ya next update. ;) x.


	30. Chapter Thirty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listened to Hozier's full album while writing this. Great inspiration. :)
> 
> Enjoy! ;) x.

There was something electric in the air the week of the Law Firm's grand opening. It zinged the air around, and it made a feeling of awaiting overtake everybody.

The problem was, that no one knew what it was exactly.

Louis felt it. Harry felt it, and so did Gemma.

The feeling was one of those that seemed to accompany the awaiting storms near the Caribbeans. Like the one that Harry had witnessed years back. In one of his familiar, escape getaways.

He had flown to Trinidad & Tobago, after hearing from another co-orker about it's tranquil and beautiful beaches. To Harry, it was the perfect escape route.

Especially when he was feeling overwhelmed with a particular long and lengthy case that he was going through.

It had been beautiful the first week. Gorgeous blue skies, white sandy beaches. A turquoise sea that expanded to every horizon you looked towards. It really was the perfect oasis.

But, then, the second week hit. Meteorologists had warned the residents and tourists of the island's approaching bad weather. A hurricane was about to pass by, and it was supposed to be one of the worst in the decade.

Harry hadn't paid much attention to the warnings. Too busy being stuck in an almost comatose state of absolute relaxation. Seeing the good in everything. Completely ignoring the way that the blue skies and the turquoise seas were turning dangerous shades of dark blue and blackish gray.

It was only when he was sitting out in the beach, a cold beer in hand, that he witnessed the incoming storm with his own eyes.

He was surprised to find almost no one there. He was in one of the most popular beaches that day. But, unlike it's many visitors, that particular afternoon, it was completely vacant.

Harry only opened the plastic chair that he had carried with him from the hotel, and sat it down. He then took a seat and looked around for the first time in days. Realizing quickly, that his relax muddled brain had played tricks on him. Because what he saw, was terrifying.

All the fauna around, including the sturdy palms, and the beautiful trees, were swaying violently with the strong winds that were razing with everything in it's path.

His chair felt like it was seconds away from blowing from under him, and if he didn't move quick enough, he was sure that he was going to blow away with it.

Still, he remained still. Completely frozen in his spot, even if in front of him, the sea was fighting turbulently against the shore. Even if the storm in the horizon, painted the sky a terrifying color that almost seemed as dark as the night.

All he did was sit, and await what was coming.

But, then, there was suddenly a woman there with him. He remembered her. Till this day, he could not forget her face. Or her overall appearance.

Because even as the skies kept darkening by the minute, the long hair that sat on her shoulders and that swayed with the turbulent winds, was a bright blazing red.

She looked like an open flame out in that stormy afternoon. Harry was completely transfixed in her appearance. She was gorgeous absolutely beautiful. Her eyes were a stunningly bright, baby blue. He could tell. But, in that moment, it was as if her eyes were taking the color of the skies. Dark stormy gray.

 _"_ _Come with me."_ She had said. Her voice far too calm with the way that mother nature was acting around them. It was odd that he could so clearly hear her through the raging winds, even if she wasn't screaming to be heard.

_ "I'll make you safe. Come with me."  _  She had repeated. This time, Harry had listened, just as he felt the first drops of water, hit his skin like sharp razor edges.

He had ran behind her, not caring about the way that the racing winds were making it difficult. He was only focused on following the blaze of red in front of him.

The girl never stopped, she ran them over towards his hotel, which hadn't been so far away. There, he could finally see how bad everything was. Debris was beginning to stick to the streets. Badly constructed stores and kiosks that were near the beach, were being blown and destroyed with the wind.

He remembered that he kept on running. Fast enough that at one point, he over passed the girl with the flaming hair. But, he was sure that she was following him.

A security guard opened the door for him, that was now covered with wooden panels, to protect the glass from shattering with the debris that was blowing around.

The people gathered around the lobby, only stared at him with amazement and others with fright. Suddenly everyone was talking about the young man that had survived the hurricane.

Harry didn't understand why no one was including the red headed girl along with him. They had both survived the weather. He remembered. But, when he looked around trying to search for the bright red hair, it was nowhere to be found.

He looked and looked, asking people where she was. If they had seen her go somewhere else after they had entered the hotel, but the people he asked, only looked at him like if he had gone absolutely mad.

 _"You're probably still in shock sweetheart."_ An elderly woman had told him with a caring expression. _"You came in here alone. No one was behind you."_

Harry knew the elderly lady had to be wrong. He could not have invented the girl. She was the one who saved him. Who got him out of his frozen stupor and led him to safety. How could he possibly invent her red hair? The one that seemed to electrify the air around her.

When he had mentioned this to one of the police men inside, he had only stared at him oddly. He had claimed that Harry was just drunk, and had imagined the girl. That he had come into the hotel alone, just like the old lady had told him.

Still, Harry fought that it wasn't true. He had seen her. It was true that he did have a couple of beers before heading off to the beach, but that he couldn't have invented something so realistic.

But, all odds were against him. The girl was nowhere to be found. No one had seen her come in with him, he feared that she had gotten stuck outside in the middle of the storm, but the security guard who opened the door for him, assured that he was alone when he came running in. That no one was even near him.

Harry couldn't believe it. How someone had just vanished like that. Someone so memorable as that girl. He just couldn't. There was no reasonable explanation.

Or maybe there was an explanation. Only, it wasn't reasonable.

Maybe the girl had come like the storm and taken him away from it.

Maybe the girl was the storm, and that's why the color of her eyes resembled the skies above.

It was stupid thoughts, completely against reality. But, after just escaping death from something so torrential, maybe everything was possible.

He had left Trinidad & Tobago, just 2 days later. Not telling anyone about what he had experienced. No one would believe him, anyways.

So, no one found out about his near death experience, and about the disappearing red headed girl that had helped him escape it. It had been years since that accident had happened, and not once, had Harry thought about it again.

But then, on Tuesday just 3 days before the Law Firm's grand opening, Harry had a dream.

_His dream consisted of the same scenario in Trinidad & Tobago, where he found himself face to face with the tempest._

_Him sitting alone in the beach. On that plastic chair that kept on rocking underneath him. The cold beer in his hand that seemed to ground him to reality, as he looked the storm in the eye._

_Harry knew where he was. Knew what was coming. He looked around trying to see if he could see the girl from anywhere near. Maybe find a reasonable explanation after so long._

_The girl did appear. Only this time, the location from where she came from, was completely different._

_He saw her flaming red hair start to slowly emerge from the ocean in front of him. The bright color of her hair did not vanish, not even as the water cascaded through it._

_She walked slowly, almost as if the ocean waves around her, were in-existent. Like if she was walking on land. Harry could only stare after her, completely hypnotized._

_"Come with me." She said when she stopped in front of him. Harry could only look up at her. He knew this part. He had already experienced this part. He just waited for her next words, to get up and ran after her, and this time, not lose her out of his sight._

_"I'll make you feel good Harry. Just come with me." She added, and that made Harry stop him on his tracks._

_She hadn't said that before. This wasn't right. She was supposed to keep him safe._

_"You're supposed to keep me safe." He said. The girl only grinned, but it wasn't pleasant. It looked menacing. Almost predatory. She grabbed ahold of his hand and started leading him towards the ocean._

_This wasn't right._

_"You're supposed to keep me safe." He repeated. The girl only continued walking, the grip she had on his hand, only tightening._

_He became aware of when they entered the sea. His bare feet touching the freezing salt water. The way that the waves tried to push him back to shore, to keep him from following her, but her grip was much stronger._

_"Stop! You're supposed to keep me safe!" He had exclaimed, this time a bit more intensely. The girl had finally turned over to look him in the eyes, as her grinned turned seductive._

_"I'll make you feel so good Harry. So good." She said sultry. Harry was terrified._

_The water was now up to their necks, and Harry's heart was beating so fast, it seemed like it was about to burst out of his rib-cage. It was only when the grip on his hand pulled him under the surface, that he gasped. And that was definitely not a good idea._

_He could feel the water that he had inhaled, start to travel down his breathing tube. It burned like nothing he had ever felt before. He couldn't hear anything. He couldn't see anything._

_"Let me Harry, let me make you feel good." He heard in the darkness all of a sudden. He thrashed and thrashed violently against the torrential waters that started to throw him around like a mere rag-doll._

_"You're supposed to keep me safe." He screamed as best he could into the dark waters. He could feel himself start to gasp and start to inhale even more water._

_He was drowning._

_"Harry!"_

_"You're supposed to make me safe!"_

_"Harry please!"_

_"Stop!"_

_"Harry!"_  

"Harry!"

He felt it before he opened his eyes. He felt the air rush into his lungs as he sat up so fast, he went a bit dizzy. There was still darkness around him, only this time he wasn't floating away with the waters, and there wasn't the pressing weight weighing him down.

He was unbearably hot, and he was sitting on something plush and warm. It was only when his breathing regulated a bit, that he realized that he was in his bed. In Hampstead. Away from the oceans of Trinidad & Tobago.

_It had just been a dream. Just a stupid and incredibly terrifying dream._

He was so caught up in being thankful that none of what he had experienced was real, that he completely missed the comforting ministrations of a soft warm hand on his back.

"Harry, love? Are you okay?" The small voice whispered. He recognized that voice. Was completely okay with that voice. That voice was home.

Louis. His Louis.

He turned his head over to the smaller boy, and found him with a worried expression and a deep frown. His lips were trembling and his eyes were a bit shiny. Harry's heart absolutely clenched.

He leaned in and cupped the younger boy's jaw with his own warm hand. Louis immediately sighed and nuzzled into the touch. His own lips connected with Louis' soft ones, and the younger boy let out a small noise, close to a whimper.

They kissed a bit languidly. Completely enjoying each other's lips. Louis hands immediately found a resting place around Harry's neck, where they lazily played with the hair on the nape of his neck. Something that Harry thoroughly enjoyed.

He felt comfortable here. He felt safe. What he had been looking for in his dream, he had it here in the arms of the boy that he loved. That he absolutely adored. It was astonishing how Louis could make him feel so at ease. So peaceful.

He guessed that it was the effects of being so completely and irrevocably in love.

His dream seemed so far away now. It mostly seemed like a nightmare if he really thought about it. But, he wasn't willing to go into detail about that. Not when he had the most beautiful boy right there next to him.

There was instances when a kiss they both shared, left Harry feeling like it wasn't enough. This particular moment was one of those instances. So, he did the only reasonable thing that he could think of.

His hands slid from where they were resting against Louis' jaw and crossed all of the expanse of his beautiful soft back, and came to a stop on his hips. His fingers dug onto the fleshy part there, making Louis give out a soft sound that was close to a moan.

It was what egged Harry on, and made him pick Louis up to place him on top of his lap. Louis gasped in surprise when their lips separated, but Harry silenced him again, as his lips connected with his a bit more urgently. His hands felt like they were drawing art on Louis' hips. A beautiful masterpiece.

Louis only leaned in even more, chasing Harry's addictive taste. Relishing on the feeling of Harry absolutely everywhere. The way his strong hands left burning holes everywhere they trailed. The way his skillful lips made him become needy. Reducing him to a whimpering mess.

The way that he was sat on top of Harry's lap, gave him an advantage as he towered over the older man. It gave him the power needed to control the intensity of the kiss. He completely curled over Harry taking him by surprise. It was usually Harry who took the upper hand, who initiated everything. Louis was always happy to follow. But this was new and absolutely refreshing.

The way that he settles himself on Harry's hips, leaves the both of them moaning and gasping into each other's mouths. Everything seems hot. The air around them that seems to sizzle. The way Louis breaks the kiss, but dips in to nip at the expanse of Harry's neck. The way that Harry's hands ran a trail through Louis' sides until they slip underneath his shirt, making Louis' skin crawl with absolute pleasure.

Harry follows him when Louis pulls away, missing with an intense ache the feeling of Louis' lips on his. It can't be healthy, how incredibly clingy he has become. How possessive he is over him. But, Louis is his boy. He's allowed to act like this. Especially when his cock is rock hard inside of his fleecy pajama bottoms. Right underneath Louis' glorious round flesh.

Louis doesn't care if the clock on the nightstand beside them reads 2:06 in the morning. He doesn't care about the way his thighs are straining from trying to control himself. He just wants to buck down and relish Harry's arousal against his. Wants so much more than just the usual.

But, this isn't about him. It's about Harry. About making him feel good. About making him feel safe, like he had been asking in his nightmare. The nightmare that had scared Louis. Because he feared for the older man.

This was for Harry to completely clear his mind, and give himself to the pleasure. To forget about that horrible dream.

"I need you." He whispers into Harry's ear. "I want to make you feel good."

He knows that he sounds like an absolute whimpery mess. Not his usual confident self. But, he kind of loves that Harry could pull this side of himself. This side that he never knew he had.

The way Louis says those words, the words that were repeated to him continuously in his nightmare, are nothing alike. Harry feels no fright, the only thing that he feels is warmth that burns the inside of his veins.

In pure pleasure and adoration.

"Let me take care of you." Louis says again, leaving a quick kiss on his neck, and making his way down his legs, as he pushes Harry on his back.

Harry can only gasp as he realizes what's coming. He feels incredibly hot inside of his white t-shirt, so he decides to take it off, leaving space for Louis to run his hands. He did always love the way that Harry's chest always jumped at the smallest touches.

He kisses down his chest, sucking each one of Harry's nipples into his mouth. Rolling each of the sensitive buds around with his tongue. That's always something that gets Harry going. He likes it when they play with his nipples. This time it isn't any different.

"Oh Angel." Harry moans out as he tilts his head up, looking at the ceiling. The only light in the room, is from the small alarm clock next to them. It only casts a palish blue light, but even then, it makes Louis appear absolutely angelical. Harry doesn't know how he does it. But, he's happy how ethereal his boy looks.

Louis stops sucking on both nipples, and places a hot and lingering kiss in the center of Harry's chest as he looks up at the older man. His eyelashes look absolutely beautiful in the dim light. Harry has to give a shaky breath, before Louis can continue kissing down his firm stomach.

Harry figures that he has never seen Louis look more beautiful, than how he looks there, trailing kisses and love bites over his toned stomach. Marking Harry up as his own.

Finally after some agonizing minutes of unnecessary waiting, Louis moves one of his hands from where they rest on each side of Harry, and slides it over to the front of his bottoms. Harry gives an almost guttural moan at the feeling of Louis' small and soft hand on top of his straining erection. It's almost like taking the first breath of air, after being underwater for so long. That's exactly what it feels like.

Harry feels like drowning without Louis' touch.

"Can I make you feel good?" Louis asks, as he lowers his head and begins to mouth over Harry's cock. Harry swears that he has never felt this hard in his entire life as he feels his cock start to blurt out drops of pre-come.

"Oh Angel, of course you can. Always make me feel so good." The last part comes out a bit strained, as Harry feels like he has been punched in the gut, when he feels the wet feeling of Louis' tongue on his clothed erection.

"Yeah?" Louis questions softly as he looks at Harry through his eyelashes, making him appear so much more innocent than he really is. Harry honestly feels like he could burst.

"Of course Angel. I always want you. You always make me feel so good." Harry assures him, in a voice so deep, it makes Louis shudder a bit. He's also hard inside of his pants, but right now he has to take care of Harry first.

"Want to make you feel good. So, so good." Louis says in almost a whisper. Harry is about to say something else, but Louis cuts him off, as he finally lowers Harry's bottoms making his cock spring out and curve over his stomach.

Harry gasps at the cold air finally meeting his overheated skin, and Louis' mouth waters at the sight before him. Harry seems to be beautiful from every single part of his body, but this one has quickly become his personal favorite.

It's no surprise how well endowed Harry is, but Louis has never seen such a beautiful cock. Not that he's seen a lot to begin with, but Harry's is just perfectly fitting. It's long and thick and it's just... Beautiful.

"Angel. Angel." Harry all but moans at the lack of touch. Louis had become so entranced that he had forgotten his initial purpose.

He quickly gets to work, grabbing a hold of Harry's girth in his small hand. Harry almost howls at that contact. Louis' is glad for the soundproof walls, then and there. The way that Harry is panting and moaning, might be the hottest thing that he has ever heard, but it would be embarrassing if someone else did.

He slides his hand up and down, as slowly as possible, trying to work Harry up as much as he can, for the impending outcome. Harry doesn't agree with the slow and torturous pace, but he'll take whatever Louis gives him.

Louis knows that he has Harry in the palm of his hand then and there, but he wants to let loose a bit. He wants to do something he hasn't done before.

He guesses that Harry just brings out the dirty version of himself.

That thought, is what enables him to lean forward, locking his gaze with Harry, as he let's a bit of spit to dribble out of his mouth and land on top of Harry's cock. All while he continues sliding his hand up and down.

Harry can't help his eyes when they roll to the back of his head at the sight of Louis doing that. Louis always seemed so decent and put together, this part of him, makes something start to coil inside of Harry's stomach, embarrassingly quick.

He doesn't want this to end. Not so fast. So, he tries to regulate his breaths, before he even thinks about looking down at Louis again. It's all for self control.

But, then, just as he's beginning to slow his impending orgasm, Louis dips his head down and gingerly wraps his thin pink lips around the head of his cock.

Harry feels like white light flares behind his eyelids.

Louis' own cock dribbles pre-come inside of his pants, at the sight of Harry and his noises. He can't help but smile around the cock that sits perfectly inside of his mouth. He's proud that he can do this to Harry, leave him into a fucked up mess, just with the power of his mouth.

He doesn't hold back when he begins to lower his mouth down Harry's impressive length. Harry's noises above him, only urging him to take him as deep as he can.

He thinks that it would be hard to do this with someone else. Try to swallow so much, but with Harry it just seems easy. Because he knows how much pleasure is coursing through the older man. Knows for a fact that this man loves him.

And that only makes him want to suck even more greedily, as he begins to hollow his mouth. His hand covering what he can't reach.

"Uh yeah." He hears above him. Harry's voice is impossibly deep, which lets Louis know how close he is. He's thankful, because as much as he enjoys the feeling of Harry in his mouth, his jaw has started to ache a bit at the wide stretch.

"There you go Angel. Just like that." Harry praises, as he brings a hand from where he was fisting it around the duvet, and tangles it around Louis' soft and feathery hair. Louis hums at that. He loves having his hair tugged, but he isn't vocal about it. Harry discovered this, when Louis first went down on him.

"So close. So close Angel." he slurs. His breathing becomes a bit more ragged, Once he starts to push Louis' head even more against his cock, causing the younger boy to gag, Harry can't help but come inside of Louis' mouth without a warning at that. Louis can feel it. Hot and pulsing against his tongue, and he decides to swallow every single bit.

When Harry's cock softens against his tongue, Louis finally decides to remove his mouth, making Harry give out a sound that resembles a moan. It seems that the older man has been left in a state of post orgasm bliss.

"Did I do good?" Louis questions, and he can't help but wince a little at the state of his voice. Harry thinks opposite, immediately leaning over towards the boy and wrapping him in his arms. Crashing his lips against his.

Harry can't believe how lucky he is, to have someone like Louis. This beautiful boy, who has picked him, as his lover. His partner. His friend. His companion. But above all, his boyfriend.

"You did so well my Angel. You made me feel so good." He praised, as he quickly maneuvered his hand towards Louis' hard cock and pulled him into a quick orgasm that had Louis trembling for a couple of minutes.

Harry can only shush him and place him back towards the bed. Louis is out of it for a while, but when his mind finally resurfaces from the state of pure pleasure, Harry has already cleaned both of them with a wet flannel and placed on new pants.

"Thank you so much for that Angel. You were absolutely perfect." Harry praises into Louis' hair. The younger boy can only snuggle more into the crook of Harry's neck were he lays.

Everything is absolutely perfect whenever it's just the two of them, Louis quickly realizes. He only needs Harry to be able to breathe.

He quickly falls asleep with that mindset, and with Harry's slow and deep breaths beneath his fingertips.

*

Thursday, a day before the Law Firm's grand opening, is when Harry begins to have some very important and serious thoughts.

The thoughts involve spending the rest of his days with Louis by his side, but most importantly, with a diamond ring around the younger boy's finger.

He knows it's absolutely ludicrous to be having these kind of long term thoughts, when he hasn't even been with Louis for a month. But, he's ready. So ready, it honestly scares him.

These thoughts are what have him looking at prestigious ring stores through the internet. He quickly decides that if he does plan on proposing to the younger boy in the near future, then he will have to do so with the perfect ring.

He finds it in Los Angeles in America. A long way from London. But, all those miles are nothing, compared to the devoted love that he holds for Louis.

He is in the process of studying the ring more closely, when the door to his study flies open, completely startling him from head to toe. He fears that it's Louis, coming back from school already, but is glad to see that it's just Gemma.

Who is know eyeing him with curious eyes. Unfortunately, when he became startled, he decided that covering the screen of his computer was going to be a good idea.

"What are you trying to hide?" Gemma questions with a shit eating grin, and Harry can't help but smile himself, despite of the awkward to explain situation.

"You weren't watching porn were you?" She asks as she strides over to stand next to him. Harry doesn't make a move. "Because, you have Louis for those needs now."

"No I am not looking at porn." He retorts quickly. "What are you doing here anyways? Thought you were supposed to be at lunch with Liam." He decides to steer her mind away from her inquiries by talking about her sun and stars. But, he's stupid if he thinks that he's going to fool Gemma.

"He'll be here in a bit, now don't change the subject. What were you bloody trying to hide?" She asks a bit more insistently, propping a freshly manicured hand against her hip.

"Hey you went to Bleach! Got yourself a new manicure!" He tries again, but she gives out an exasperated sigh.

"Harry!"

"Okay okay. If you must insist." He sighs, but goes to remove his hands away from the screen, albeit a bit slowly. Gemma pushes him away, quickening up the process.

When she sees the website that Harry was looking at, her expression goes from one of confusion, to one of understanding, to one of worry. Harry can't help but gulp a little.

"H, is that? I mean- You're going-" She begins to stutter after a couple of seconds of awkward silence, and Harry begins to grow restless.

"Yes. I am." He answers her firmly. Gemma quickly becomes silent, as she makes her way over to one of the chairs from across him. Her expression now, is one of complete shock.

"Wow. Haz. That's really huge, and really quick." She adds. Harry can only sigh.

"Yes. I am aware. Don't think that I haven't thought about it myself." He says looking at his hands. He intertwines them on his lap nervously. Over and over again.

"Then why are you doing it? Now I mean. Don't take this the wrong way, because I think that Louis is a wonderful person, but, you guys have yet to learn so much from each other."

Harry can only sigh again as he leans back and runs a frustrated hand through his hair. He's very aware of all of this.

"I don't know Gemms. It's hard to explain. I just feel like, like he's the one. Like there can't possibly be anyone else that can replace him." He explains dreamily. Gemma can only gaze at him with a warm smile.

"I am aware that, I used to have the same thoughts about Annika, but this time around, it's just so much different." He quickly adds. "I just don't see myself being me, if I don't have him by my side. He completes me Gemma. And I know that it's ridiculously early to be thinking this way, but Louis is just the thing that is keeping me together. I genuinely feel like I will fall apart if he's away from me. Even the mere thought has me in pain."

Gemma only sighs loudly in front of him as she leans forward to rest her head on her hands. All while gazing at Harry with loved up eyes.

"Wow, that sounds incredibly romantic, but also extremely masochistic. That doesn't seem healthy Haz, this sort of dependency that you've placed upon him. What if one day he does leave?"

Harry can only wince at her sharp words. He hasn't thought about that scenario, because he doesn't want that scenario. Can't bare to even think about a life without Louis.

His Louis.

"I understand you, though." Gemma quickly adds, when she sees the internal struggle that Harry begins to have. "I, for certainly, am not the one to judge. Pretty much feel the same way about Liam." She says with a grin.

Harry only smiles back. "We are ridiculous saps aren't we?" He says. Gemma can only smile back.

"Well, we are brother and sister."

Harry only laughs at that, enabling Gemma to laugh as well. All the awkwardness that he had been feeling before is completely gone. He feels a bit lighter now that he confessed his plans to someone else. Especially Gemma. She always seems to know what is best.

Finally after a couple of minutes of amiable silence, Gemma is the one to break it, as she leans forward to grab Harry's hands against hers. Harry leans forward as well with a small smile.

"Try not to get hurt will you? I know how much you love and care for him, and now I can see how much he loves and cares for you too. But, still, I don't want to lose you again."

"You won't. I have a good feeling about this one. I promise you." He assures her with a squeeze of his hand. Gemma only smiles softly at him for a few seconds. Trying to show him how serious she's being.

She doesn't think that she could fend off without her brother.

"So," she asks once they pull away. Breaking all of the seriousness of the situation, "when do you plan on doing it?"

Harry sighs again, as he runs a hand through his chin. He's beginning to grow stubble, but knows he has to shave for tomorrow.

"Probably in a few months from now. Maybe in the Summer. I want to properly get set up in the Law Firm first. We'll see how things ride out until then."

Gemma only smiles and nods, as if Harry is doing the right thing. "Good. Good. I quite like that idea. It gives the two of you more time to get to know each other." She praises. Harry only smiles.

"Yeah. Maybe I'll do it when I am on vacation. I want to take him somewhere he has never been before. Have some alone time, you know?" He says with a dreamy look in his eyes. He's been dreaming about a vacation with Louis.

And if he has already bought the tickets, well, that's only for him to know.

"Nice. Nice. So I am guessing that, that also gives me the opportunity to go with Liam to his Family's wineries?" Gemma asks shyly. Even if she is an adult woman, she still likes to know that Harry is okay with her decisions.

He is the oldest, after all.

"Didn't you just come from over there?" Harry asks a bit sharply, but he has a small smirk on, that lets Gemma know that he is only joking.

"No. Well yes. Well, we just went to Galicia. He has yet to show me the ones in Madrid and Castile and Leon." She explains. Harry only smirks again. It doesn't matter. He wouldn't deny her that vacation. He only does it to be the pesky worried brother.

"Alright. I'll allow it." He says firmly, as if he was genuinely thinking it over, and Gemma can only laugh.

"You're such a shit." She says, throwing him one of his pens on his head. Harry dodges it but laughs nonetheless.

"Alright. Alright. So, where is lover boy?" He asks. Questioning the whereabouts of Liam. He was supposed to be here an hour ago.

"I don't know. Last time I talked to him, he said something about talking to an important client." She says, taking her phone out of her jacket pocket. Harry only nods. He knows that procedure well.

He's about to question about which client, when Liam barges in. He has a manila folder in his hands and an excited look on his face. He quickly rushes over towards where Gemma sits and gives her a deep but quick kiss.

"Hey sorry I am late, but I have important news for your brother." He says with a wide grin. Gemma only rolls her eyes fondly as Liam settles down with the manila folder, getting ready to talk lawyer business.

"That's quite alright. I have to go finish getting ready. Meet you at the drawing room in 15?" She says to Liam and he only nods. Gemma leaves and Liam goes back to the folder.

"Whoa. You seem a bit excited." Harry laughs as Liam begins to set out the papers to thoroughly explain. He only raises his eyebrows in agreement.

"You would be too. Actually, you should. A man in Italy is being sued by many investors, and has personally requested you and me to fight the case for him." Liam adds with a humongous grin. At those words, Harry immediately becomes more interested.

"In Italy? Wow, I haven't had clients outside of the UK." Harry remarks a bit surprised. Liam only nods as he begins to point to important places in the papers. Harry knows where to look, since they are also highlighted.

"Yeah, but this isn't going to be an easy one, H. He's being sued by a lot of people. Asking for a lot of money." Liam adds, as he begins to go through the list of the plaintiffs, which is quite impressive.

"What is he involved in?" He questions, getting his iPad out of his drawer to start jotting down the important notes. He honestly loves this part. It gets his adrenaline going.

One of the many reasons why he became a lawyer.

"Well, his name is Rottisimo Largo. 64 years old and a big name in the investment scene over in Naples, Italy, where his investors company is located at." Liam explains thoroughly. Harry immediately stops him at that. Knowing very well where this is heading.

"Investors? So what, a classical Ponzi Scheme?" He asks. But, it's more of a statement, and Liam proves him right when he nods his head.

"Yes. But, he says that he wasn't doing anything fraudulent, and that what he was promising, meaning the products, were in fact ordered." He adds, pointing to the files of shipment orders coming from Thailand.

"So, why is a Latex seller and investor, being sued?" Harry asks curiously. Liam raises his eyebrows and questioning as well.

"Why indeed? That's for us to find out and prove wrong." He sighs, and so does Harry. Liam was right. This one is going to be a bit hard.

"Well, Mr. Largo seems pretty guilty to me. Why even bother?" He asks and Liam raises his hand at that.

"Well, Rottisimo isn't just an investor for nothing. He is probably the richest man in Naples. And the sum of money that he plans on paying us, is pretty impressive." He says as he slides the paper with the number over to Harry.

When Harry picks it up, he can't help but bug his eyes out in surprise.

"300 million euros! Is this guy insane?" He practically screeches at the sum of cash. Harry may be a billionaire, but an amount like that is still a lot.

"Yep. And I want to take this deal. You might not need it, Richy Rich, but I do. Imagine. If we win, that's 150 million for each of us. That's incredibly great! Especially for recognition to the new up and coming 'Styles Law Firm'." Liam adds excitedly.

And well, Harry has to agree with that bit.

"Alright. I'll do it. But only for the recognition of the company. The money comes as a bonus." He tacks on, and Liam quietly chuckles.

"Of course it does for you. But, I am glad that we are doing this together, associate." He says with a smile, and Harry smiles right back.

"Alright. Let's learn more about Rottisimo Largo. Shall we?"

*

Gemma finishes putting on her blue velvet dress on pretty quick. Krystal had good taste when she picked this dress out for her from her trip to Switzerland.

Plus, it looked good with Gemma's newly painted hair. She had finally gone with the purple and blue combination and she looked pretty good, even if Harry always called her a blueberry, the arsehole.

She finishes putting her hair in a side braid, and makes her way out of her room and towards the stairs, where she runs into a troubled looking Louis. He looks paler than his usual tan self, and it scares Gemma, how out of it, he looks.

"Louis? You alright?" She questions carefully, as she reaches a hand out to touch his shoulder. Louis winces at that, feeling almost like a scared animal, trying to seek refuge. That only worries Gemma even more.

He has a box in his hands that has the word Books labeled on it. Gemma figures that he has just come from the Northumberland House, probably picking up the last remnants of his stuff.

It's probably why he looks the way he looks.

"Everything go okay at the Northumberland?" She questions softly and finally Louis seems to snap out of whatever daze seemed to capture him.

 _No._ Thinks Louis. _Nothing went well at the Northumberland House._

Louis had gone, and had luckily found the dorm room empty. Perrie probably still at her classes, that ran all the way into the evening. He praised the Gods above for that blessing, and immediately collected the rest of his stuff.

He was eager to finally get home, and show Harry the great score that he had gotten at his forensic psychology paper. Harry had helped him write it during the duration of many nights. He had said that he had been very proud of Louis, and Louis couldn't help but show him how right he had been.

But, then, he ran into someone unfortunate and unwanted in the staircase.

Nicholas Grimshaw.

"Aw Twinky! How very lucky to find you here." He had said, with a wide shit eating grin, that Louis quite frankly, wanted to punch out of him. It surprised him about him having all of these violent thoughts, but he figured that it was just the side that Grimshaw brought out in him.

"Save it for when we're in company Grimshaw, I am very aware of how much you dislike me." Louis had spat out venomously, and just like that, Nick's fake amiable attitude was completely erased as his face completely hardened.

"Fine. I was trying to show sympathy to you. Seeing at how your world is about to crumble by tomorrow." Nick had spat out just as sharply, and that made Louis stop right on his tracks.

He turned around to eye Nick with an annoyed expression, but with also a bit of fear. Nick noticed, because his cocky smirk only grew in size.

"What are you on about?" Louis had questioned him, and Nick only dryly chuckled as he crossed his arms on his chest.

"Oh nothing. But, I will just give you a suggestion. You better stop moving all of your belongings to the Styles Mansion, because you'll be out of there by tomorrow sweetheart."

Louis had only stared at him incredulously, and had rolled his eyes. Because, Nick Grimshaw was all bark but no bite. And he wasn't about to have another pointless altercation with him again.

"You know what? I don't have the time to do this. I am not scared of you Nick, and I hope that you'll soon get over your obsession with Harry."

And with that, he was on his way. But, then again, Nick wasn't about to let him have the last word. Not when he was so close at ruining him.

"Yeah? I will. When you finally tell Harry about your lovely Micah Evergreen." He had sneered.

And those simple words, had frozen him right at his spot. Micah's name seemed to be like someone had just poured down icy water down his back.

_Nick Grimshaw knew about Micah, and Nick Grimshaw would stop at nothing._

Still, after freezing in the middle of the staircase, Louis had quickly recovered and fled down the stairs, with Nick's awful laugh chasing him down.

It was outside near the car, that he had crumbled. Having to stop next to the trunk in order to catch his breath. He felt the vile start to rise in the back of his throat, when he realized with great fear, about how near he was at losing everything he had accomplished.

His worst fear. Losing Harry Styles.

So, he had raced home, trying to come up with a plan. A quick plan. Because he couldn't lose Harry. He wouldn't lose Harry. Not when he was finally able to develop these feelings that were literally clawing the inside of his chest, for the older man.

This was like a bad nightmare. One that he had to awaken from, but he quickly realized, that there was no escaping this one.

_He was going to lose everything. He was going to lose Harry. His Harry._

That only made tears start to well up in his eyes. Louis honestly could live without all of the riches that had been thrusted so suddenly upon his hands, but what he couldn't bear to lose at this point,

Was Harry.

"Louis? Oh God. Louis are you alright?" Gemma quickly asked as she saw the tears start to stream down Louis' face. Louis quickly snapped back to the present, and he couldn't help but shake his head.

"No. No I am bloody not!" He basically screeched. Gemma winced but only eyed him even more carefully. Louis was completely shaking. So much that the box on his hands was beginning to tremble as well. So, Gemma took it upon herself, to ease it out and place it down on the floor, before Louis completely dropped it.

"What's wrong? What got you like this?" Gemma quickly questioned, running her hands down Louis trembling arms, trying to alleviate whatever was taking him over.

"It's bloody Nick Grimshaw. He warned me about my relationship with Harry, said that he was out to destroy me, and that he would do anything in his abilities to do so. He said that he would see me crumble to the ground!" Louis had screamed.

He was lying again. For what seemed like the millionth time, but this time, it was out of complete desperation. He was close to losing Harry. To losing his happiness with him. To losing his heart, and if he had to lie to Gemma to acquire her help, well then so be it.

"He said that?" Gemma questioned a bit incredulously and Louis could only nod.

"Yes! You know about his sick obsession with your brother." He said quickly, and Gemma only sighed knowingly at that. She was very aware at the lengths that Nick had gone through. It was a bit much sometimes.

So, she believed Louis. She was fully aware of Nick's wild schemes to garner Harry's attention. And now, him knowing that Louis and Harry were in a committed relationship, probably set him off.

"What else did he tell you?" Gemma quickly asked, feeling horrible as Louis seemed to tremble even more. She felt helpless, seeing him like this and not knowing what to do.

"He warned me to watch my back tomorrow at the grand opening. That my destruction was coming then." He quickly added. He was lying about that as well, but if he mentioned the grand opening, maybe Gemma would do something to keep Nick out of the celebration, and stop him from telling Harry about Micah.

"Okay. Okay. Well, maybe I can convince the security there to keep him out. Maybe that will put a stop to him." She quickly suggested, and Louis couldn't help the breath of relief he gave at that.

"Thank you Gemma." He said softly. He still couldn't control his tears, though. The mere thought of losing Harry was still gnawing his insides in and out.

"It'll be okay, Louis. We'll put a stop to him. I promise." She added with a small smile, that still didn't put Louis out of his misery. He felt like the ground beneath him would soon give way if he didn't have Harry in his arms soon.

"I'll call Harry up for you. Okay? You go to the room and lay down." She said as she ran a comforting hand down his back, and Louis only nodded as he made his way into the room, completely forgetting about the box.

The state that he was in, proved to Gemma somewhat, how much Louis actually cared for Harry.

Maybe Sam Teasdale had been wrong all along. Louis genuinely looked like he loved Harry, and Gemma wasn't about to question that.

*

Only three minutes had passed since Louis had been left alone with his thoughts. He could only sit at the edge of his and Harry's bed, patiently waiting for the older man to come to him.

The tears hadn't stopped. Now that the floodgate had been opened, he could only sob a bit more uncontrollably.

It surprised him to feel this way. Not even when he had left Micah back in Doncaster, had he felt this much desperation.

He had never been one to fear someone's mere words. But, this time, he couldn't help but feel helpless. Especially when he felt himself start to lose what he had with Harry.

He couldn't bare it. He couldn't bare losing Harry. It was close to impossible thinking about it. Harry was the center of his universe it seemed. Louis was so completely in love with the man, it physically pained him.

Finally, after what seemed like long and painful minutes, the door was quickly opened, and Harry rushed in with a worried look on his face.

Gemma had warned him about the state that Louis was in, but had decided against telling him what was going on. She thought it was best for Louis to tell him himself.

Harry had only been worried upon hearing that his boy was crying. Crying without him for support.

So, there he was, staring as Louis basically wailed in pain, and feeling the younger boy's pain start to rip at his own chest.

Upon seeing Harry, Louis immediately bolted from his seat, and ran over to the older man. Flinging his arms around his neck. His pained sobs coming out even stronger.

Harry hadn't seen him like this in a while. Not since that night at the ballet show of Swan Lake. When they had shared their first kiss.

"My Angel. What's got you like this?" Harry asked when they pulled away. Louis looked up at him, and saw through his teary eyes that Harry's own were beginning to water. That made something in his chest start to sparkle up.

Louis loved this man in front of him. And he wasn't ready to give him up.

So, he flung himself against Harry again, and kissed him like he had never done before. Hoping that Harry could feel with it, the amount of love that he felt for him.

Harry kissed him just as hard. Feeling something unspoken start to dance above the air between them. A sort of desperation that was attacking the both of them all of a sudden.

The kiss was scorching. A stretch of delicious warmth and delirious emotion. It left the both of them wanting more. So much more.

Louis hands seemed to grip at Harry's hair like a vice, feeling as if he let go, he would lose the older man, and he wasn't about to allow that. Not for a second.

Harry seemed to have the same mindset, because he ran his hands down Louis' back, gripping and savoring the feeling of the younger boy beneath his fingertips.

It was surreal. This sudden energy that overrode both their senses. Up to the point that Louis was crying into the kiss. But crying at how much he loved Harry, and just then he was beginning to feel it.

Louis was the one to finally pull away. Leaving Harry absolutely breathless. Almost boneless.

"I love you Harry. God I love you." Louis spoke into the darkening room. Feeling the tears start to drop from his eyes at a faster rate. He should have felt embarrassed, the way he was sobbing uncontrollably.

At that moment he felt very 20 years old. But, he didn't care. Not when he was close to losing Harry. To losing his own heart. Just like his mother had warned him.

"I love you Harry, you know that, right?" He questioned a bit more desperately as he literally clung to the lapels of Harry's jacket.

The older man could only look at him with incredible desperation. Of what he didn't know. If it was to help alleviate his pain, or to just grab him an kiss him senseless.

"Of course I know my Angel. Because I love you too. So much." He said softly. And Louis couldn't help but reconnect his lips with Harry's again.

This was enough. This was all he needed. All he needed was his Harry, and he was happy. How couldn't he have seen this before? He doesn't know.

"Please. Please. Please never leave me Harry. I love you. Please. I love you so much Harry. So much." He only spoke more desperately when they pulled away again.

Harry could only stop the quivering mess that Louis was becoming by pulling him against his chest and pressing his cheek against the side of Louis' head.

This was his favorite. Hugging Louis always put him in a place which he never wanted to escape.

"Oh, Angel. How could I possibly leave you? You complete me. I'd rather die than be away from you. I don't think that I'd be able to live without you, Louis."

His words were something pure and honest, and for the first time in what seemed like hours, Louis could finally breathe. Breathe because what he had wih Harry was something unadulterated. Something he couldn't even put into words.

"I love you too." Was all that Louis could muster at that moment. Feeling completely exhausted. Harry could only hug him tigher, and that seemed to root Louis where he was.

This is where he was supposed to be. He no longer cared for all of those expensive things that he had so wildly craved before.

Harry was the only thing he craved now.

And that seemed to be enough.

*

Unfortunately for the both of them, Nick wasn't the one to only talk when he had such damning evidence in his hands.

Louis had finally accepted that he loved Harry.

But, his world was really going to crumble to the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boy. Are you guys going to hate me after the next chapter. Like genuine hate. :(
> 
>  
> 
> Anyways. Important keypoints in this chapter:
> 
> 1\. Harry's dream. (It is important!)  
> 2\. Rottisimo Largo. ;)  
> 3\. You guys know what's coming......
> 
> See ya next update! ;) x.


	31. Chapter Thirty-One.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I listened to Bon Iver's album, 'For Emma Forever Ago'. I was basically in tears. :'(
> 
> Enjoy! ;) x.

On Friday, the Thirteenth day of March, the weather outside was lovelier than ever. Not a single cloud in view. It was perfect for the occasion.

The day of the  _Styles Law Firm_  Grand Opening, was finally here.

Harry woke up with a very welcomed warmth pressed right up against him. He couldn't help but smile when he saw the still slumbering Louis. The younger boy was letting out small breathy puffs, and he seemed to be smiling in his sleep. His long eyelashes fanned over his cheekbones, and Harry could not have been more in love, than right then and there.

He was indeed a very,  _very_ , lucky man.

"Hi." Louis said, once he finally stirred awake. Feeling his heart flutter inside of his chest when he realized that Harry was looking at him with a fond stare.

Harry could only smile in return. His lips tingling as he bent down and molded them with Louis'. It was perfect. No matter how terribly tousled their hair looked. No matter the god awful morning breath that was very inevitable. Everything was absolutely perfect.

"Hi." Harry echoed, once he finally pulled away from the rather sweet morning kiss. His eyes continued glancing over Louis' face. A strong and weird sense of longing over taking him.

It was an odd feeling, and yet, not at all.

Louis felt it too, because his hand came up from where it was resting by his side, and tangled it through Harry's wild curly hair. Gripping as much as he could.

Harry couldn't put his finger on the undeniable tension in the air. But, Louis could. He knew.

He had been soothed to sleep yesterday by Harry's warm arms. His reassuring kisses that seemed to penetrate more than just his skin. Louis was stupid to not have realized before, how much Harry, just Harry, could melt the heart inside of his ribcage.

But, he realized it now, and maybe now, could have been too late.

Even if he had thoroughly rested, having the arms of the man who could possibly be the love of his life, wrapped strongly around him. Nick Grimshaw's haunting words never really left his mind.

He knew that Gemma would be by his side, if Nick did try to do something. He knew he was strong enough to fend Nick off. Especially now that he knew his feelings for Harry were very serious.

He knew all of these things, yet he couldn't help but feel a stirring in his gut that told him, that something inevitable was coming. Something stronger than anyone.

Yet, he ignored all of those disturbing feelings, pushed all of the negative thoughts to the back burner, and opted in living in the now. As much as he possibly could.

And the now, was here wrapped up in cozy and incredibly soft sheets, next to Harry Styles. UK's youngest billionaire, but also, the love of his entire life.

He was the one to reconnect their lips again, because it had been inconceivably too long since they had last shared a kiss. At least that's how he thought.

Harry gladly reacted back. Kissing him just as fervently. Some of Louis' uneasiness seemed to bleed onto him, and he could only cling onto the younger boy with a strong fervor. The tension above them was still there, but with the warmth of his boy, he could feel the uneasiness start to leave his muscles.

A knock on the door was what broke the rather heated and romantic kiss, causing Harry to let out a disappointed groan, and Louis to chuckle fondly at him. It seemed like he was usually the one with a leveled head when it came to their intimate moments. He didn't mind it though. He liked that side of Harry the slightly immature and loose side. It was endearing.

The knock on the door came again, only slightly harder than the last one. Harry chuckled and pecked Louis' lips once more before he let the younger boy go, causing Louis to whine. Harry only smiled sweetly at him, and went to get up, to see who was disturbing them at such an early hour.

But, whoever had been outside the door, had obviously gotten too impatient, because the door suddenly flew open startling them both.

It was Gemma, and she looked a bit annoyed, but also a bit endeared when she saw how sleep rumpled and dreamy Louis and Harry looked. She also noticed their redder than normal lips, and immediately smirked.

"So, you decide to ignore the calling at the door, in order to keep snogging?" She asks with a slight raise of her eyebrows, that make Louis blush furiously. Harry simply smirks right back, as he makes his way towards the bed again.

"Well, don't mind me, continue please." She adds a tad bit too sweetly, which lets Louis know that she is simply jesting. Still, he can't help but feel his cheeks redden even more. Harry notices because he simply places a comforting hand on his thigh.

"Yes Gemma, we were displaying our affection towards each other, before you decided to prance in here quite unannounced." He retorts jokingly, and Gemma simply rolls her eyes, as she places her hands on her hips.

"Yeah okay. Let me not continue disturbing you two from your _displays of affection_." She says with a smirk, and now it's Harry's turn to roll his eyes. Louis can only stare at their sibling banter with a wide grin.

"Okay. Can you just tell us why you're here?" Harry asks feigning annoyance, but the slight smile playing on his lips, seems to tell otherwise. Gemma notices this, because she widens her eyes dramatically and claps her hands with over reacted enthusiasm.

"Ah! Yes! Sorry Master Styles! But, an elderly man has decided to drop by to the Mansion. Says something about your fine silks finally being delivered for the Grand Ball tonight!" She says with a fake butler voice. Harry can't help but laugh at that, and Louis lets out a small giggle as well.

"Cut it out you weirdo." Harry says through laughs, and Gemma only smiles wider. She rolls her eyes again and nods.

"Stephen Amoretti has finished your suits. His delivery boy dropped them off a couple of minutes ago. Thought you'd be interested in knowing." She adds, as she promptly walks away with a small smirk.

At that, Louis immediately jumps from the bed, and rushes after her.

Amoretti was their personal tailor at Dolce & Gabbana and Louis had been checking the progress of their suits for weeks now. He was so excited to see the final result. After all, Amoretti was widely known for his beautiful masterpieces. Louis expected nothing but perfection.

And perfection was what he got.

When he reached the bottom of the stairs, he saw the suits sitting perfectly secured on their respective black bags. Each one had a tag with his and Harry's name. He immediately went towards his, hands trembling a bit while he struggled with the pesky zipper.

Harry was there with him after a couple of seconds. Descending the stairs. He stared after Louis with fond grin. Loving the way that the younger boy's eyes lit up at the sight of their brand new suits.

Louis couldn't believe his eyes when he saw the beautiful fabric start to appear. He had picked his suit color to be navy blue. He had figured that the color accentuated his curves, and Amoretti had assured him that he would make the seam smaller than usual for a tighter fit. Louis had loved the idea, and he now loved the beautiful suit in front of him.

Harry was next to him, placing a warm hand on the small of his back. Louis could only lean back into the touch. completely content at that moment.

"Do you like it Angel?" Harry whispered right at his ear. Louis shivered at the sound of his voice, and could only nod. Not being able to muster words right then and there. Mainly because he was still entranced with his new suit, but also because of the comfort of Harry's warm hand, which was still rubbing small circles on his waist.

He turned around to properly wrap his arms around Harry's neck, as the older man's hands found a resting place on his hips. "I love it Haz. Thank you." He replies softly.

Harry only smiles and leans down to connect their lips in a deep but rather quick kiss. They pull back with a loud smack, and Louis immediately moves over towards Harry's suit. He hadn't been able to see the design, because Harry had told him that he wanted for it to be a surprise, but he figured that he would be able to see it now.

Unfortunately, he was wrong. Because Harry immediately stops him, by pulling him back by his hips. Louis stumbles and huffs like a petulant child, but Harry only chuckles warmly, at how ridiculously adorable Louis is being.

"Nah uh. I told you that I wanted for it to be a surprise." He says with a tiny shake of his head. Louis only pouts, and Harry can't resist but lean down to kiss his nose.

"Does it even matter? Why can't I see it now? I mean, we are going to the same grand opening you know." Louis reminds him, and Harry nods his head, but his smile seems to drop a little.

"Yes, Angel, we are. But, Liam informed me about the mass of media that would be there waiting for me. It's going to get a bit crazy, and apparently all the big name media names are going to be there." He explained, but Louis only frowned not understanding.

"What does that mean?" He asked a bit curiously. Harry only gulped in response as he started to run small circles on Louis' hips again.

"It means, that I'm going to arrive to the Law Firm by myself."

Louis backed away at that to stare at Harry a bit incredulously. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

He had been looking forward to this night for weeks now. To arrive with Harry's arm around his own. To leave everyone with agape mouths. To finally be introduced into London's high class society as Harry Styles' boyfriend.

And now, he was hearing this.

"What do you mean arriving on your own? Our plans were different! How come you didn't inform me before?" He questioned angrily. He was practically furious by now, and he knew that he needed to control himself, but he couldn't. This was his golden opportunity and Harry was ruining it.

"Louis, Angel, calm down." Harry said quickly, trying to grab Louis' flinging hands. But, Louis was having none of that. He was mad at Harry, and he intended on showing him. So, he backed away to make his way upstairs.

Unfortunately, as luck would have it, a maid was carrying one of Gemma's brand new mirrors right behind him. Gemma had requested them, since her old ones were getting a bit foggy. The order had arrived two days ago and the maids had been cleaning them per Gemma's request and had picked today to be take them upstairs.

Louis ran into the maid, and the beautiful and intricately decorated mirror, went crashing into the hard marble floor. The mirror shattered towards different directions, and Louis was lucky enough to not be hit by any of the shards. The maid went unscathed as well, but Conchita, who had been walking behind the maid, immediately fell to her knees.

" _Ave Maria Purisima_!" She screamed once her body made contact with the floor. Louis didn't understand what she had said, but Harry immediately rushed over towards her, making sure that she had not been hit by any of the glass. She hadn't. But, her terrified gaze remained transfixed in the broken mirror on the floor.

The maid who had dropped it, had already rushed away, presumably to find he necessary tools to clean the mess. Louis could only stare at Conchita a bit terrified. The woman kept on repeating the same words she had spoken before over and over again. Louis figured that it was Spanish, since Conchita was originally from Mexico.

"Conchita, it's okay. Nothing happened. It will get replaced." Harry assured her as softly as he could. Being incredibly careful, as he picked her off the floor. She went willingly, even if her legs shook a little. Her gaze still transfixed on the floor.

After a while, Gemma came downstairs, while Harry was still rubbing Conchita's back comfortingly. She had calmed down considerably, going completely silent. But, she still continued to stare at the shards that were now being cleaned by the maids.

"Whoa what happened here?" Gemma questioned. Inspecting the remaining pieces of what was once going to be her mirror. Louis only looked at her apologetically. It was kind of his fault, since he had backed brusquely into the maid.

"An accident." Harry answered quickly, beating Louis from explaining the truth.

Gemma walked over to Conchita when she saw her in her state. Becoming worried as well. Conchita had stopped staring at the mirror and had now directed her gaze towards Louis.

" _Esto es mal augurio._ " She said softly. Her gaze never leaving Louis. Both Gemma and Harry turned around to look at him as well, and he started to become uncomfortable at the 3 pairs of eyes on him.

"What does that mean Conchita?" Gemma questioned, as she continuously rubbed the older woman's shoulders. That seemed to make her remove her gaze from Louis to look at Gemma.

"My culture is very superstitious. We believe that certain things will bring bad luck." Conchita said, starting to explain softly. Louis started to approach them quietly. Gemma didn't notice but Harry did.

"Today is Friday the Thirteenth. A very bad day for luck. We believe that it's when all the bad things start to happen. We also believe that breaking a mirror also brings bad luck. Supposedly 7 years of it."

Louis could only stare at Conchita. He hadn't realized that it was indeed Friday the Thirteenth. And now hearing her talk about all of this bad luck made him nervous again.

It brought the thoughts of Nick Grimshaw back to the forefront of his mind. And he didn't like it one bit.

"But, if a mirror breaks on one of these days, it signifies something even greater than bad luck or misfortune." She says softly. Her voice barely above a whisper.

For a couple of seconds, no one says a word. Letting Conchita's words seep in. Finally, Louis is the one to break the silence, that seems to have brought a thick tension with it.

"What does it signify?" He questions a bit scared. Both Gemma and Harry look up at him, but go back at staring at Conchita, when she lets out a shaky exhale.

"An inevitable death. _Mal Augurio_. Something sinister." She answers firmly. Her eyes never leave Louis'.

Both Gemma and Harry widen their eyes in shock. They can't believe what they're hearing. Louis thinks that his reaction might be the same as theirs, but he can't be sure. Not with Conchita's penetrative gaze on him.

"Well, I am sure that can't be true." Gemma replies with a slight scoff. "You yourself said that it's just your culture's superstitions. I am sure that this is just a coincidence." She's trying to play off nonchalance, but her eyes show something else. She's afraid as well.

Conchita can only furiously shake her head, "No Gemma. There might be superstitions that seem a bit preposterous, but this isn't one of them. I strongly believe in this one. This isn't a coincidence. Something wicked is coming, and this is a warning."

Gemma doesn't have anything to say to that. Conchita's expression is serious, and there isn't room to question. Harry stays silent as well. Not knowing what to add to that.

"You should be careful." Conchita says suddenly, pointing her finger towards Louis. Gemma only widens her eyes, but Harry is the one with the strongest reaction. His breath hitching up, as he stares frightfully at the younger boy.

"You were the one who caused this, you are the one who will suffer the consequences." She only speaks those words, firmly, before she walks away.

Louis can only stare after her. Completely in shock. This time his mind is racing. His heart is beating frantically inside of his ribcage. The only thing replaying in his mind is two words.

_Nicholas Grimshaw._

Harry immediately rushes to his side, when he sees that Louis isn't responding to something that Gemma asked. He didn't hear her. Only because Nick Grimshaw's name is running inside of his mind. Like a sick little reminder that the inevitable is coming.

"Don't take that to heart, Angel. Superstitions are just that. Only superstitions." Harry whispers warmly against his ear. They have started ascending the stairs, and Louis finally snaps out of it. Willing his legs to move. Gemma is nowhere to be seen and he doesn't really care at that moment.

What he cares about, is the warm body wrapped around him. Harry's hands that keep caressing him gently, trying to coax him away from whatever overtook him. Harry's soft words that seem to bring him back to reality. All he cares about, is Harry.

He doesn't care if just minutes ago, he was practically fuming at not getting his way. The only thing he knows is that Harry is here with him, and he should cherish every single second he has with the older man.

Those thoughts, are what make him stop when they reach their bedroom, and turn around to look Harry firmly in the eyes. The older man can only smile softly at him. His gaze full of love. Louis' chest seems to inflate in size.

"I love you Harry, and I don't care anymore." He says swiftly, causing the older man to scrunch his eyebrows up in confusion.

"What do you mean?" He asks a bit scared. Louis can only wrap his hands around his neck, and pull him down to connect their lips in a quick but searing kiss. One that leaves Harry feeling dizzy. Pleasantly.

"I love you. I don't care if the whole world knows that I feel low every time that you are gone." He answers firmly, every bit of word spoken, is the truth. Louis loves him, and now, seeing it all clearly makes his heart speed up in a sort of painful way.

"I love you too, Angel." Harry replies back with slightly watery eyes. "God Louis, I love you so much. A bit more, each and every day that passes,"

Louis cuts him off abruptly by pulling him into another kiss. He can't hear about how much Harry loves him, because that only rips him open more and more. Leave him feeling vulnerable. Completely giving himself to Harry.

 _It doesn't matter anymore._ He thinks once they pull away again. He buries his head in the firm expanse of Harry's chest, finding comfort in his warmth.

 _It doesn't matter anymore, because he has you already._ He thinks wistfully. _Your Harry's for him to mend or to break._

And maybe that was the tragedy in their love.

*

 _Knock, Knock, Knock._ "Can I come in?"

It was Gemma. She had been ready to leave to the law firm for about 20 minutes now, but she had been waiting patiently for Louis. When she saw that the younger boy wasn't coming out of the room, she went over to find him.

She did find him, dressed up with his hair up in a small and elegant quiff. He looked very handsome, with his tight navy blue suit, and his newly acquired shoes from Yves Saint Laurent. A gift from Harry, of course.

He looked deep in thought as he looked out the large window that was in the middle of the room. Gemma frowned when she noticed the deep furrow of his eyebrows. His bottom lip was caught between his teeth very tightly and he seemed to be shaking a bit.

"Louis? You ready to go?" She asked softly as she approached him slowly. That seemed to snap him from whatever he was thinking about, because he quickly glanced back from where he was staring out the window to give her a small smile.

"Yeah. I am." He replied. His voice seemed off, but Gemma didn't mention anything. She knew why he was acting this way, and maybe some encouraging words would maybe lift up his spirits.

"You know, I have declared the order for the security, to not let Nick Grimshaw in, tonight." She was now staring out the window. Watching as the London skies were vanished from the light, as the twilight took over. Signaling the end of the day. She also noticed the large and dark clouds that were quickly approaching.

"Thank you for that." Louis answered her after a couple of seconds. "I just hope that tonight goes well." He whispered truthfully.

"It will." Gemma said as she placed both of her hands on top of his shoulders, giving them a firm squeeze. Louis could only relax for a little bit, before the tension returned.

"He's proper excited you know. This has been his dream ever since he left for Cambridge all of those years ago. He's just glad that he is sharing it with you."

Louis could only inhale a bit shakily. Because what Gemma was saying was true. This was Harry's dream since forever. And he felt honored at being that person who was by his side to witness it. Witness the growth of Harry Styles.

"He loves you Louis. It's not like I didn't know that fact, but, seeing him down there asking for you every five seconds, makes me fully realize just how much."

Louis could only smile fondly at that. Feeling some tears start to well up in the back of his eyes. He didn't know why he was feeling so emotional that late afternoon. It may have been Gemma's honest words. It may have been the longing sensation he felt for Harry. It may have been the gloomy weather that was quickly approaching. But, he felt like crying then and there, for some inexplicable reason.

"I love him too. A lot." He replied. For the first time he felt like the honesty was pouring out of him without a warning. It scared him, but it made him feel refreshed at the same time. This was all new. Very new.

"I know Louis. I know. And for that I am grateful. Thank you for giving me my brother back. You have no idea how much I missed the real Harry. And you brought him back. For that I will be forever thankful."

Gemma looked like she would cry any minute as well, so Louis only smiled and pulled her into a tight hug. Gemma was the most honest person he had ever met, and hearing her say all of these words, made him see everything with more clarity now.

"Thank you as well, Gemma. For welcoming me into your small family with wide and open arms. I know that it might not have been easy for you, but you tried, and for that _I_  am thankful."

Gemma smiled and nodded. She tried wiping whatever tears did start to drip out of her eyes as quickly as she could. Exhaling irritatedly when a bit of mascara smudged off, but not as much as to ruin her look. Louis only chuckled at her as a few tears of his own slipped out.

"Okay. Let's not turn this into a full blown crying festival." She said jokingly. Louis could only chuckle. "We have a grand opening to get to, and have I told you about how dashing you look?" She added with raised eyebrows. Louis only laughed in content. He did spend some time trying to perfect his look.

"Are you kidding me? Look at how beautiful you look." He said with a flirtatious grin. Gemma blushed and thanked him a bit embarrassed, but she had no reason to be. She did look very beautiful.

She was wearing a long sleeved sheath dress. It was a beautiful dark emerald color that complimented the great tan she had gotten on her weekend getaway to Spain. Her blueish purple hair was gone. Opting for a blonde color that was beautifully done in a braided chignon.

"Well then, if you're ready, and I am ready, let's not waste another minute. Shall we?" She said gesturing towards the door. Louis only nodded, and after giving the slowly darkening skies another lingering look, he followed her out of the room with his coat in hand.

"We shall." He said as he helped her descend the stairs with her heels.

A sudden flash of excitement started to zing up in his veins. He wasn't sure what it was. Maybe it was the knowledge, that as soon as he was at the new building, Harry would be on his way. Where they would reunite and everything would be wonderful.

Still, there was something in the pit of his stomach that told him, that something wasn't quite right, but he ignored it, and followed Gemma into the chauffeured car. He had already kissed Harry goodbye and wished him good luck. Right before they had gone their separate ways to get ready. To prolong the surprise.

He just wished that Harry didn't take long, and would get there sooner rather than later. The longing for the older man had already started, and he wasn't even out of the Mansion grounds yet.

 _Everything would go great._ He repeated to himself. _Everything would be perfect._

A flash of lightning lit up the horizon. A storm was about to hit.

*

"Mr. Styles?" Came the shy voice from the door of his study. Harry was adding the finishing touches to his suit, as he stared at the mirror that he had relocated in there, in order to get ready.

"Come in." He ordered, just as he finished arranging his long hair. It looked surprisingly nice, for once in a long time, and his black suit complimented everything wonderfully. He looked sharp, handsome, and powerful. Everything he had been aiming for.

A maid walked in, with a large parcel package in her hands. She eyed him a bit suggestively for a split second, before Harry noticed. Afterwards, she went right back at staring at the floor embarrassedly.

"A man came and dropped this off for you. Said to give it to you and you only. No one else." She said firmly, while placing the flat package into Harry's hands. He eyed it carefully thinking that maybe it was the information that Liam was going to send him on Rottisimo Largo. But it was so unlike Liam to not place a senders note on a package.

"That's it? He didn't say anything else?" He asked a bit warily. He was starting to think that maybe it wasn't from Liam, since he knew his best friend. He would not have wasted his time on sending a delivery person. He would've come to deliver it himself.

The maid quickly shook her head, "No. Only gave me those clear orders." She said obediently. "Oh, and Miss Gemma and Mr. Louis have left the Mansion already." She added with a small smile, and Harry could only smile back.

"Thank you." He said, and the maid only nodded, before making her way out the door.

He looked at the clock on his computer, and realized that he didn't have much time to look at the folder. He was already running a bit late, but his curiosity won, because he quickly sat on his chair to open the sealed package.

The first thing that came out was a small white index card, that had words on bright pink ink on it. Harry frowned at it, before he started reading.

**You shouldn't trust just any person who claims to love you. They'll end up lying to your face! Good Luck Mr. Styles hope you finally see the light!!! xoxo**

Harry's frown only grew at that, as he quickly emptied the other contents inside of the parcel. His heartbeat was quickening up with each passing second as three different photographs fell out. Landing face down on the desk.

Something in him told him to not look at them. To just throw them on the trash and completely disregard them. If the note was anything to go by, he knew that whatever was in those pictures, couldn't be good.

But, he turned them over anyway. Thinking that maybe it was just a practical joke. Something to prank him with since it was his Law Firm's grand opening.

But, what he found, was no joke. It was no joke at all.

In fact, it made something inside of chest to shatter. He let out a breath that he was very aware he had been holding and immediately he felt hot fat tears start to roll down his cheeks.

In each of the the pictures, a sentence was written with the same pink ink. Almost like a terrible mock.

**Louis Tomlinson & Micah Evergreen**

Harry couldn't. He couldn't keep on staring at the pictures that seemed to be burning inside of his memory. The pictures that were very real, no matter how much his heart was telling him otherwise.

It was Louis and Micah. Kissing. Harry knew it was him, there was no denying it. In the times that he had seen the other younger man, he memorized his physical appearance.

And now, there he was kissing with what appeared to be a lot of fervor, the person who Harry had considered his only true love. The boy, who he had given his all to.

The boy, who with each passing second, was robbing him from his breath. And not in a good way.

Finally, after some long and terrible seconds, Harry stood up and crumpled the pictures in his large hands as the tears continued. He was silent until finally, his throat opened up, and something close to a pained growl emitted out.

That was the breaking point. The one that allowed him to release all of the painful sounds that he had been holding in, since he had laid his eyes on the pictures.

This couldn't be true. It just couldn't. But, painfully, it was. Here he was on his knees, in his beautiful suit that he had ordered with Louis, to look their best for tonight. The night where everything was supposed to be perfect and wonderful.

Louis loved him. The boy had told him so many times, that Harry believed him. He knew he wasn't lying. Couldn't be lying. But, yet the pictures that sat crumpled on top of his desk, told him otherwise.

"How could you!" He screamed at nothing. The darkening study wasn't helping him at all. It was just that painful reminder about how truly alone he had been all along.

"How could you fucking lie to me knowing well, how much I love you!" He screamed, this time at the picture in his hands. He was pulling on it so hard, that the picture gave way. Ripping in half. He threw to the floor the picture of Micah, and only stared at the one of Louis. He looked so into it.

 _Just like he looked whenever he was with you._ The voice in the back of his mind mocked him. _He told you he loved you, but then lied straight to your face._

"Why Louis? Why? Why? Why?" The last part came out as a groan, as he felt like his chest was being ripped into tiny pieces. His stomach tightened and he couldn't breath. He could only wail out in pain.

"Why did you lie to me! Why! I love you, how could you?" He screamed. This time not holding back, as he grabbed a hold of everything on his desk and threw it to the floor. Finding some sick pleasure in watching his laptop and computer burst into pieces.

"What else do you want from me Louis Tomlinson! Huh? What have I not given you? What drove you to do this!" He screamed as he went haywire. Trashing and destroying everything in his path, as the same question kept falling from his lips.

"Why do I still love you!" That part came out as a shriek. One that he would have felt embarrassed about, if he wouldn't have been busy feeling his heart being completely ripped out of his chest.

Finally after flinging all of his books onto the floor, he fell to his knees, tightly clutching at his aching chest. The pain was overpowering. One that he hadn't felt in so long. One that he hadn't felt, ever. Not even when he found out that Annika had left him, just two weeks before their wedding, had he felt this miserable.

He felt worthless, completely and utterly disgusted. Maybe at himself. Maybe at Louis. Maybe at whatever person who had sent him this.

"God, I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!" He screamed again. But, he knew those words weren't true. He couldn't hate Louis. He loved him too much. Needed Louis. But, he couldn't seek comfort in the younger boy. Because he was the source of the pain. The one who had started it all.

"How could you do this to me?" This time he whispered out the words. "How could you lie to me? Why did you lie to me? Why do I still want you!"

Harry couldn't answer himself. He could only lay there, in the mess that he had created, and weep. Cry his heart away. He felt like this pain was never going to end. How could it end? Here he was losing everything that he loved, and he could only watch.

He could only watch the moment pass him by. See as his world crumbled to the ground. See as the boy that he had promised to love forever, fall right out of his hands. See as he left him. See as everything turned on its head.

"I love you, and yet you stabbed me in the back. Why Louis? What did I do to deserve this?" He questioned one more time into the darkness. He realized that it was now too late. People were probably wondering were he was, if he was going to show.

He quickly stood up, and observed the mess that he had created. He saw the pictures on the floor, and immediately he knew that he needed to get out of there, before he ended up suffocating himself.

So, he walked out of the study, and shut the door tightly. Wiping away at the tears that still fell stubbornly, without his permission. He knew that he couldn't do anything about that.

The pain on his chest was still unbearable, but that didn't stop him from climbing into his car and speeding away from the Mansion that he once considered home. The place that was now infested with Louis. Just Louis.

He felt like he would never be able to breathe again.

*

"Okay I called his phone, and he's still not answering." Liam said, once he came back inside. He had gone out of the lobby to make the call to Harry's cellphone, but he was still not picking up.

Gemma was shifting nervously from one foot to another. Her anxiousness was increasing with every single minute that Harry wasn't present. She kept on calling the house, but it was to no use. No one was there, they had taken the evening off, knowing that the celebrations for the Grand Opening would ensue.

"He was supposed to be here three hours ago." She added, as her hands started to shake. There was no way of knowing where he was. They had already sent Andrew to go check if Harry was still in the mansion, but he reported back, saying that his Aston Martin was gone.

So, as of now, Harry was missing. No one knew where he was, and the people at the event were starting to ask questions.

Everyone was worried. Friends, family. Co-workers. Harry Styles was always punctual, and this was supposed to be the biggest night of his career. The grand opening of his own Law Firm. Yet, he was nowhere to be found.

If everyone was worried, Louis was going absolutely mad.

Ever since he and Gemma had arrived to the stunningly new building, he had felt off. He knew something wasn't right, but he had been mesmerized by the beautiful and modern infrastructure of the architecture. So, he had put a stop to the negative thoughts and had decided to enjoy himself.

Yet, as the minutes ticked by, and Harry was still a no show, his heart and his mind started to race uncomfortably. The feeling in the pit of his stomach was starting to become unbearable and he couldn't breathe. It was only when they started calling him, that the anxiety started to really fire up.

"We've got to tell something to the guests. They're starting to ask questions." Gemma said quickly. She still had a level head, even if her hands were trembling.

Louis felt like crying when Liam agreed with her. He didn't know what to do or what to say. This night was turning out to be a nightmare.

"Louis, do you possibly know where he might be?" Liam questioned him, and that's when the tears started. Louis couldn't handle the anxiety anymore as he shook his head. Gemma immediately went to comfort him, pulling him into a hug, but Louis felt like he was suffocating.

His mind was just a mantra of Harry. It was all he could think of. Hoping and wishing that the older man was okay, and that he would be able to make it.

Yet, as the minutes went by, Harry was making no signs of showing up, and that was scaring Louis a lot.

"That's it, I am going to the Mansion. I can't stand being here right now." Gemma said with a shaky breath. Louis followed mindlessly behind her, feeling like his legs were going to give way at any moment.

Liam was left in charge of telling people, that there had been complications, to why Harry couldn't make it. But, Louis wasn't about to stay around to listen.

His only priority was Harry right now, and not knowing where the older man was killing him. It was eating his insides. He couldn't help the tears that fell all the way to the house. He was vaguely aware of Gemma's comforting caresses. He knew that she was crying as well, but he couldn't help her as much as she was helping him.

He felt like he was falling. Falling into a black abyss of pain. Not having Harry there with him was absolutely killing him, and he couldn't help it. He just hoped that they could find Harry soon. So, he could finally feel complete again.

When they arrived to the mansion, Louis was the first one out of the car, rushing over towards the front door, struggling a bit with the key, but finally getting it right. Gemma was right behind him, but he didn't wait for her. Too busy bursting into the house.

It was eerily quiet. No lights were on, but once Gemma turned them on, he rushed up the stairs to their bedroom, looking for anything that signaled that Harry had been there.

He found everything exactly like he had left it. The bathroom, the closets, the bed, they were all untouched. That didn't calm his nerves at all. It only increased them.

"Louis!" The scream came from downstairs. It was Gemma, but the way that she screeched, made the blood inside of Louis' veins start to freeze.

He didn't think it through, when he rushed down the marble stairs, almost tripping once or twice, he didn't care, because he heard the cries coming from inside Harry's study, and he couldn't find himself to care for anything, other than Harry.

When he stepped in, he couldn't help but take in a terrified breath of air.

The study, always so posh and organized, just like Harry liked it, was completely and utterly trashed. All of his law volumes and books, that were carefully set up on his shelves, were currently lying everywhere. The computer and the laptop were on the floor, absolutely shattered.

The first thing that Louis thought, was a burglar. A burglar who had done something to Harry. But, one look at a picture that was laying on the floor right by his feet, shut off all of those fears,

And awoken new ones.

Gemma rushed over to his side, to look at the picture, and she gasped along with Louis.

"What is this?" She asked him accusingly, and Louis could only stare at the picture blankly. The bottom of it had a single sentence in bright pink ink, that made Louis' eyebrows furrow.

"You and Micah Evergreen? What the hell does this mean Louis?" She asked a bit more angrily, and Louis could only stare at her with an open mouth.

Because in all honesty, he didn't know what was going on, either.

Then, finally after some painfully unaware seconds, everything seemed to reconnect inside of his head. Just like a sickening puzzle.

He remembered that day. He was coming back to the dorm, and he had been unaware of his surroundings, too focused on his phone. A man who he had no idea who it was, rushed up to him and kissed him. He then, had rushed off without another word, and Louis had only stared after him, with confusion.

Those were these pictures. Someone had taken these pictures of him and the man who looked surprisingly like Micah. It had all been a trick. A trap more than anything.

Harry had seen these pictures. Which explained the trashed out study.

"Nick Grimshaw." He said angrily, as he crumpled the picture on his fist. "This was all Nick Grimshaw!"

He turned around to look at Gemma, as she read an index card on her hands. Her face had gone from anger to one of sadness and understanding.

"It was. He's the only one who signs his correspondence like this." She said, as she pushed the card onto Louis' hands. He read through it over and over again. His anger only growing by the second.

"This is what he meant." He added a bit more angrily. "This was his warning. By sending these fake pictures to your brother."

"What do you mean fake? Is that not Micah Evergreen?" Gemma questioned a bit hurriedly. Louis only chuckled dryly and shook his head. The tears had started again, when he thought of Harry. A hurting Harry trashing around the study because he genuinely thought that Louis didn't love him.

He knew he needed to fix this. And the first thing that he planned on doing, was confronting Nick Grimshaw. If he wanted a fight, he was going to get one.

"I need to go." He said through the tears. "I need to fix this." He said a bit more hurriedly.

He immediately rushed out of the study, going towards the door. He was intent on fixing everything. Convincing Harry that nothing that Nick had showed him, was true.

He needed to fix this. If he didn't, he was going to lose Harry. And he couldn't bear to think that. The pain on his chest was only growing in size. It felt unreal, and he couldn't breathe.

Gemma was behind him. Trying to coax him from whatever he was planning on doing, but Louis wasn't listening. The only thing that mattered was getting Harry. That and nothing else.

Just as he was reaching the door, the doorbell rang, startling them both. Louis was quick to open the door, thinking stupidly that maybe it was Harry. But, what he wasn't expecting to find, was a police officer with a sad look on his eyes.

Louis felt like his insides had fallen to the floor right then and there.

"Good evening. Is this the house of Harry Styles?" He asked a bit shyly. Louis couldn't move. He couldn't even manage to nod, because he was shaking by this point. Thankfully, Gemma still had some sanity inside of her, as she confirmed the policeman's question.

Louis closed his eyes, and willed himself from screaming. He had seen movies, he knew what was coming.

And at that point he didn't know if he would die right then and there, or if he would burst into tears and crumble to the floor.

It seemed like Nick Grimshaw was keeping every bit of his promise so far.

"Well, I am sorry to inform you, that there has been a terrible accident."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "An inevitable death."
> 
>  
> 
> See ya next update! ;) x.


	32. Chapter Thirty-Two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 10,000 HITS! YOU GUYS ARE INSANE!  
> \\(^.^)/
> 
> ENJOY! ;) x.

_Two and a half hours earlier..._

Harry really, really doesn't know how he got here.

He's sure that it was after he left the mansion. He's also positive that there was a ripping pain going on in his chest, that wasn't letting him breathe. And he needed liquor. Desperately.

He guesses that this is how he made it to a bar.

He was currently seated on one of the fancy bar stools. Looking at the way that his long pale fingers, contrasted greatly with the dark wooden surface of the counter. His eyes occasionally darted over to the moving bartender, who was taking everyone's orders. He seemed pretty relaxed for a bartender on a Friday night.

_But, then again, it wasn't like he was at some busy bar in the center of London._

That was actually, the second thing he noticed. Apparently, even if his mind was overridden with pain, it didn't mean that it was making horrible decisions. Because he was seated in one of the poshest hotel bars around.

It was the Bassoon Bar, inside of the Corinthia Hotel. The whole atmosphere reeked of successful businessman, looking for a relaxing ambiance. At least he was dressed for the occasion.

After taking more sips of his vodka, that tasted a lot like raspberries, he turned around on his stool. It took him a couple of seconds, since he had already indulged himself on six of the raspberry vodkas, but in the end, he was finally facing the beautiful looking lounge around him.

He wondered why he had blatantly ignored the beautiful place when he had come in. Then he remembered the reason why he was even there in the first place, and that caused him to order another raspberry vodka.

Even if his mind was getting fuzzy, and the blood inside of his veins was strumming pleasantly warm, he knew that he wasn't drunk enough to start forgetting about the painful heartbreak he was currently going through.

The alcohol was at least helping. Because his heart, even if it was still burning inside of his chest, was a bit more placated. The pain he was feeling was beginning to numb, and he could finally breath a bit.

The bartender came over and placed his glass on the counter, giving him a sympathetic look on the way. That caused Harry to look away. He wasn't ready for the pity of others. It made him mad, and he honestly didn't need it.

He would move on. He was positive. This was just one of those phases that he had to go through.

At least that's what he kept telling himself.

His drunken stupor was making him a bit more courageous than what he really was. He knew that once the alcohol subsided, and he was able to regain his consciousness, the pain was going to return, and it would only double in power.

But, for now, he had to be optimistic. Optimistic, that he was in the now. Feeling nice and warm, inside a beautiful place where everything was relaxing. Where important men mingled with important women. Where everyone was happy, and satisfied, after a long work week.

He was starting to relax again, but then, the grand piano to his left, started to play a bluesy tune. It sounded like an old song, but he wasn't positive that he had heard it before.

The man playing, had his eyes closed, moving his entire body, with the soft and slow drawl of the beat. Harry's eyes were beginning to water, and he didn't even know why. He was sure that it was the heart wrenching tune, or maybe it was because he still wasn't drunk enough. Either way, his eyes stayed transfixed on the man.

A spotlight suddenly turned on next to the man, and everyone in the lounge went completely silent. A beautiful woman emerged and stood in front of the microphone. Her eyes were closed as well, too focused on her cue. Seconds passed of the same sad tune of the piano, and finally she opened her mouth to sing, and Harry felt like his chest was opening up again.

The only way that he could describe her voice, was of a 1950s powerhouse. Her voice was the exact balance of beautiful and delicate, but also pain and misunderstanding. Harry could only watch her mesmerized for a while, completely ignoring the words coming out of her mouth. But, once she started to sing the chorus, he started to really hear what she was saying, and his heart felt like it was breaking all over again.

_Let me cry. I want to get him off my chest._  
 _With my crying put out this fire that burns inside._  
 _Let me cry, I want to say goodbye in silence._  
 _Make my mind reason that there's no remedy for this._

Harry could actually feel the tears start to develop in the back of his eyes, and travel down his cheeks. He wasn't sure that he had ever experienced this feeling. The feeling of having a song describe exactly what he was going through. It was a beautiful but yet horrible feeling at the same time. Because he knew. He knew that this song wasn't a happy one. This was a heartbreak song, and he hated that this was in fact his situation.

_They were such beautiful meetings, loving each other without fear._  
 _You are the night and I'm your dream. You my storyteller._  
 _I'll forget you, I swear, I'm sorry._  
 _Your love hurts me, and now you can't fix it._  
 _But, love like mine, you won't find around here. Because this love even bets for me._

It was Harry's turn to close his eyes. This time he wanted to ignore the lyrics, wanted to shut down his mind for a while, but he knew he couldn't do that. He was already listening, and there was no going back. This song was him. The painful tune, was the way that he was feeling at the moment.

He got lost within the words for a couple of seconds, while the chorus played once more. Then, the piano player went silent, and the girl spoke the same line of the song once again, and went silent as well. That's when the crowd around erupted in cheers. The girl bowed gracefully, as the piano player stood up to go stand next to her, and the crowd continued clapping.

Harry only stayed silent. Not joining the praising applause directed to the talented musicians. He only kept his eyes on the floor beneath him. He couldn't face them or anyone for that matter. He felt like if he even looked up at anything in particular, the pained sobs and the uncontrollable crying, were going to come out on their own accord. And he wasn't ready for strangers to see that weak side of him.

That's why he just decided to ignore everything, turn around on his stool, and order another round of raspberry vodkas. The bartender only looked at him with a worried gaze, but he refilled his glass nonetheless. Something that Harry greatly appreciated.

Time went by, and he had officially lost count on the amount of drinks that he had. People came and went, and there was the occasional pretty woman or handsome man, who tried talking to him, but he blew them off. He wasn't there looking for love. He was there to forget one.

When his mind was fully void of his thoughts for Louis, and his limbs felt pleasantly heavy, he decided to order something a bit more stronger. The vodkas had done their fix, but he knew that he was going to start to remember and feel again, if he didn't start ordering another kind of alcohol. It's what made him order a couple of shots.

The bartender eyed him a bit nervously, before shaking his head. Harry only frowned. He had been paying for everything. He hadn't been disturbing none of the other customers. In fact he had been quietly sulking. On the farthest corner of the bar.

So why wasn't the bartender serving him anymore?

"Is there a problem?" He slowly asked. He could feel his tongue heavily trying to form a coherent sentence, and that's when he knew that he was already way too intoxicated. He ignored it though. He was only doing it in order to forget, and so far he was being successful.

The bartender only clasped his hands in front of him nervously, as he nodded. "You have already had too many drinks sir. I wouldn't want to condone you losing a liver." His voice had a rich and heavy accent. Harry already knew that he wasn't from here. Considering his toasty tan skin. It didn't look like something he would acquire if he was from around here.

"Have I?" Harry asked with a roll of his eyes. He could feel himself start to remember and he wasn't ready. "Tell me your name, bartender." He said firmly. Or at least tried to.

"Trinidad. Sir." He answered a bit nervously. Harry nodded. It was an odd and eccentric name. He was definitely not from around here.

"Trinidad." Harry repeated, trying to pronounce his name correctly. "Listen Trinidad, have you ever loved someone so much, your chest physically ached from being away from them?"

Trinidad took Harry by surprise when he meekly nodded his head.

"You have?"

"Yes. My wife and children are back in my hometown. I'm from the Dominican Republic." He explained with a wide grin. Harry could only smile as well. He could see the small twinkle in his eyes. The man seemed very proud and very content to talk about his family. Harry wondered if his eyes sparkled that way whenever he talked about... Louis.

He took in a deep breath and looked at the empty glass on his large hands before Trinidad spoke again.

"I miss them dearly. You have no idea how hard it is to be here, and not over there with them." He explained softly. "But, here I have a better job opportunity. I can support them. Which is the ultimate goal. Even if it means leaving them for an extended period of time."

Harry only blinked at that. He was speechless. The bartender who he had found a bit annoying was actually an extremely compassionate and caring man.

"I suppose that you love someone so much it hurts. Judging by the way you came in and started to immediately drink." Trinidad spoke, startling Harry from his thoughts. The brown eyed man only observed Harry, as he went back to drying some of the glasses with a towel.

"You're correct over that my dear Trinidad." He confirmed as he raised the glass to his lips, but remembered that there was nothing on there and went back to frowning.

"Are you hurt sir? Over the person you love?" He asked a bit curiously. Harry only nodded his head and grinned. He knew that wasn't the right thing to do in the current circumstances, but his drunken brain apparently didn't care.

"So hurt, Trinidad. So incredibly hurt." He added after a couple of silent seconds. He could feel the tears start to form in the back of his eyes, but he squeezed them shut, trying to prevent them from pouring out.

"Have you ever been betrayed, Trinidad? Betrayed to the point where you question everything around you? Because that's what I am doing at the moment. Questioning how in the world I did to deserve so much pain."

Trinidad only grimaced sympathetically, as Harry felt his resolve start to break. A couple of tears leaked, but he quickly wiped them away, trying his best to remain calm.

"I am a good man Trinidad. At least I'd like to think I am." He added pitifully.

"You are a good man. I could tell right away. I may not know your name, or your current situation very well, but what I do know, is that you are very rich. And yet, here you are, talking to me. That's something that not a lot of customers do. They see me as someone below them."

Harry only shook his head. Suddenly feeling disgusted at all of those people that had treated the kind bartender badly. He was just in the midst of feeling extremely emotional.

"You are a very good man Trinidad. You don't deserve to be treated badly either." Harry clarified, and Trinidad only smiled weakly at him. "By the way. I'm Harry Styles." He added stretching his arm out for a shake. Trinidad took it warmly.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Styles." He said with a small smile, and Harry returned it, before he went back to frowning. He felt like whenever he wasn't talking, he was thinking, and thinking wasn't what he wanted to do at that moment.

"Please Trinidad. Just one more drink before I leave. Is all that I ask of you." Harry asked softly. The bartender frowned and was about to shake his head when someone slid next to Harry.

"He'll just have a glass of water. I'll have a dry martini."

Harry froze immediately at the voice. He recognized that voice. That voice was a part of his past. And it was certainly a voice that he hadn't heard in a while.

He turned his gaze slowly over towards his side, and widened his eyes. There, sat next to him, was the last person that he could imagine at that moment.

"Annika." He said a bit slowly. She chuckled and turned over to Trinidad, who only looked at the two with a small confused look.

"I know him. Don't worry." She assured him. Trinidad only nodded a bit stiffly, before moving away from them to complete her order. All the while, Harry stared at Annika with a small frown.

When Trinidad returned with their drinks, he left again. Presumably to give them some privacy.

"What are you doing here, H?" She questioned him with far too much ease. It took Harry aback hearing his nickname being spoken by her. It made him a bit mad but he controlled it. He knew that the alcohol was just making him overly emotional and he didn't need to take it out on anybody.

Not even Annika.

"I should be asking you the same question." He retorted. His mind was back at being fuzzy, and he didn't like it so much anymore. Especially when Annika Westwood was there with him.

"Taking care of some business with a client. The Corinthia seems to attract a lot of potential business people. It's great." She said with a wide grin. And even through his drunken haze, Harry recognized the smile as a sarcastic one.

Something that unnerved him to no end.

"What about you? I haven't seen you this drunk before." She added as she glanced him up and down. Harry's cheeks warmed a bit at her gaze, but he only frowned.

"Just going through a rough patch, I guess." He answered a bit truthfully. Annika only snorted at that. She knew that it was a lie, and she intended on figuring out the truth.

"A rough patch? Does it have anything to do with the absence of your young one." She sneered. She couldn't help it. She wasn't blind. She had been reading the papers. She had been watching the news. They all pointed towards the relationship that Harry had with Louis, and that irritated her.

Harry didn't answer. He just stared at the glass of water in front of him. Not touching it at all. He didn't want to admit to her that she was right. That he was in fact here, drowning his sorrows in alcohol, because of Louis.

"So, the paradise that he was giving you wasn't enough." She asked. Even though it was more of a statement. When Harry didn't answer again, she chuckled dryly. "I knew it. Such a young heart had to fly away eventually."

Harry could feel every muscle of his fiber start to tense at her words. He had forgotten how absolutely infuriating she could be, and that was certainly one of the things that he didn't miss about her.

Not that he was missing her in the first place.

Trinidad noticed that Harry was becoming agitated, and he couldn't help but blame the red haired girl sitting next to him. Harry had been fine drinking alone, but now having the woman there next to him, seemed to alter his attitude drastically.

So, he stepped towards Harry, and placed a glass of raspberry vodka in front of him. Something that Harry approved of very much, judging by the relieved and thankful look that he shot towards him. Trinidad only gave him a small smile, before walking away.

"You really think that drinking is going to make your situation better?" Annika questioned with a raised eyebrow. Harry only looked at her and rolled his eyes.

"It will certainly make me tolerate you a bit more." He retorted calmly, but Annika tensed next to him. Clearly displeased with his answer.

"I'm sorry. But, I am not the reason why you're here. Minutes maybe seconds away from crying." She snapped back. And it was Harry's turn to tense. It angered him that she still knew him so well. It wasn't necessary.

"What do you want Annika? Your presence really isn't wanted if you haven't gotten the clue."

Annika only shrugged her shoulders and leaned in a bit more towards him and placed a comforting hand on his thigh. It felt uncomfortably warm against the fabric of his suit, and he jerked away.

"Listen, Harry, I don't want to aggravate you or make you more upset than you already are. I'm just genuinely concerned. You only drink when you are feeling mad or sad."

Again, Harry shuddered at her statement. She knew him too well. And he didn't like it. But, there wasn't a lot that he could do about it. Annika and him had been together for many years, and stuff like that couldn't be forgotten.

"It really isn't your business, Annika." He answered softly. He sighed and felt his mind start to swim again, when he downed the glass of vodka. He was tired, and hurt, and just completely broken. Really, he didn't know how he was still standing.

"I know it isn't my business. But, that doesn't mean that I can't be concerned for you." She replied. Her hand was back on his thigh, and Harry was just too tired to fight her at that moment.

Annika knew this. Knew this very well. Harry's common sense was gone as well as his ability to feel anything. He was vulnerable, and Annika felt like it was the perfect way to attack.

"Hazza I... I was stupid you know. I hurt you and hurt myself at the same time. For stupid circumstances. For listening to the wrong people instead of my heart." She took a while to get that sentence out, but she achieved it.

Harry started to cry. Not because of Annika's supposed heartfelt confession, but because he was sick of being lied to. It's what Annika had done before, and it was what Louis had been doing in the present.

"I just want you to know, that the only reason I searched for you, the reason why I moved back to London. Was because... My feelings never really died for you Harry. I never actually forgot about you."

She started to move even closer to him, and Harry only stayed still, trying to blink the tears away, but that only made them fall quicker. He really wasn't listening to what Annika was saying, he could only hear the rush of his blood inside of his ears. He didn't know if he was furious, or just plain heartbroken. It was all just a bit too much for him.

He just really missed Louis.

"How could you have forgotten about me?" She asked, and Harry realized that she was now out of her stool and standing next to him. Her hand was still on his thigh, and it was rubbing in slow circles, her other hand had moved over towards his neck, where she tangled her hands through his hair. Her mouth was right against his ear, but Harry was still unfazed.

Still thinking about Louis' betrayal.

"We could be something great Harry. We could be everything. I'll be there for you, I promise. I won't ever leave again." She spoke softly into his ear, and Harry shivered at the warm breath. But, he still didn't fight it. He didn't know how at that moment.

"Just give me a second chance. I promise you that you won't regret it." She said as she started to kiss down his neck. She had missed this. Had missed his warm and solid body. The way he smelled. The way he tasted.

At that point, Harry wasn't thinking any longer. He could only focus on the small kisses on his neck. His mind was starting to betray him. Apparently the last vodka, hadn't been too good for his scrambled mind.

The kisses felt good. They were nice and warm and he shuddered a little when he felt a bit of suctioning start to happen.

They reminded him of how Louis liked to awake him in the mornings. When he was feeling particularly cheeky, of course. He liked the way that the younger boy's small and curvaceous body, draped alongside his. He loved the way that he kitten licked his neck. He just really loved his small pouty mouth. His pretty pink lips.

He just really loved everything about Louis. And at that moment, when his mind was starting to betray him, he couldn't help but close his eyes and just get himself lost in the feeling. Lost in the feeling that reminded him about the young blue eyed boy.

The mouth that kept on kissing the underside of his jaw, was reminding him about Louis, so without thinking he turned around and enveloped whoever it was, and kissed them.

Annika immediately moaned. She thought that she would never be able to kiss Harry Styles again, but she had been wrong. So wrong. Because here she was, tasting him again. Tasting the raspberry that came with the liquor, but tasting him nonetheless. It was glorious.

Harry kept his eyes closed. The vodka stopping him from opening them again. He knew that he should open them. Because whoever he was kissing, didn't taste like Louis.

It wasn't Louis. But, he liked to think that it was. His drunken brain seemed to agree with that notion, because he turned around and wrapped the person in his arms.

He wrapped _Louis_ in his arms.

Annika was the one to pull away, feeling the need for oxygen start to heighten. When she did, Harry kissed down her neck over and over again, making her eyes roll towards the back of her head. She felt amazing. And judging by the bulge in front of Harry's trousers, he felt the same.

"Louis. Louis." He whispered hotly into her neck, and that made her freeze momentarily.

Harry was drunk. She knew this, but she hadn't realized how drunk. This only confirmed her suspicions, but it also made her sad. Harry was only responding back to her touches, because he thought it was Louis who he was doing it with. Not her.

"Louis." He whispered again, and she couldn't help but sigh. "Louis I love you." He added a bit more pained.

Annika could feel her only hope crush beneath her feet. She had thought that she could take advantage of a vulnerable Harry. Apparently a vulnerable Harry was a lot more honest than what she thought.

She was going to pull away, apologize to Harry for her stupid and immature mistake, and maybe help him get home. But, he continued kissing down her neck repeatedly, with so much fervor, it made her knees weak.

"Why did you hurt me, Louis?" He asked between the small kisses. "Why do I still love you?"

Annika froze at his words. She did have an inkling about why Harry was here. And even if the older man hadn't confirmed her suspicions directly, those questions alone signaled that she had been right.

"Why won't you love me Louis? Love you like I do?" He asked again. He sounded like a petulant child who wasn't getting his way. Annika would have laughed, if she wasn't so intrigued all of a sudden.

"I do love you." She responded. She knew that it was the wrong thing to do. To lie to him when he was so intoxicated, but she couldn't exactly help it.

Inside her mind, she was already plotting a plan. A plan that involved Harry choosing her in the end. She would make him forget about Louis. Forget about him completely.

"I do love you Hazza. I love you more than you could possibly imagine."

Those words only enabled him to continue kissing her more hungrily. It was like a switch inside of his brain went off. And he wasn't going to be able to control it.

It's what Annika wanted.

"You love me. Me not Micah." He spoke roughly, only to grab the back of her neck and smash their lips in a bruising kiss. This time, Annika didn't fend him off. She didn't have spouts of guilt eating away at her conscience. She was doing this ultimately with one goal.

To make Harry feel loved.

"Come with me." She told him after a couple of minutes. Harry only looked at her with glazed over eyes. Completely disregarding her. He wasn't seeing her. He was seeing Louis. Louis was there with him, and that's the only thing that mattered.

He stood up to follow her. Completely transfixed in the illusion he was having. He knew that he was supposed to be mad at Louis. That he was supposed to scream at him, and question why he had lied to him. But, he didn't. He didn't because he had him there with him. And he wasn't going to give that up.

Annika led them out of the bar, struggling a bit, with Harry's drunk and sluggish body. Trinidad stared after them when he went to pick up the money that she had left there. He was worried for Harry, but he figured that the red headed woman, was who Harry had been talking about initially.

_He was wrong._

She had obtained a room at the Corinthia that night, because she thought that the meeting with the new client, would take a long time. It hadn't, but the room was beginning to come in very handy. Especially at that moment.

She carefully maneuvered Harry towards the lifts, and up to the third floor. All the while, Harry kept on trying to kiss her. Repeating a mantra of Louis' name. She hated it, but she withstood it, because in the end, it would all be worth it.

Getting Harry into her room, was a bit more complicated, but she managed it. She also managed to push his drunken heavy body onto the plush bed. He bounced a bit, and couldn't help but giggle like a small child.

After a few seconds of glancing at his body, she immediately went to business. Quickly straddling him and removing his jacket along with his black button up shirt.

When his skin started to reveal itself, she couldn't help but run her hands through it. He was warm and smooth and strong. Just like she remembered him. The years had been good to him. He was more muscular. More toned. Her mouth absolutely watered at that. So, she leaned in and started to kiss the expanse of his broad chest.

"Louis." Harry sighed, once she started to kiss down to his nipples. She knew how much he enjoyed that, and apparently, that hadn't gone away.

"Louis." He sighed again, closing his eyes, and feeling relieved at having the bothersome clothes come off his overheated skin. He tangled his hands on the duvet panting out into the air at what was to come.

He could hear the sound of thunder outside of the window. The clouds that had started to develop by mid afternoon were finally striking up.

When she was finally able to get him down to his pants, she started to remove her own clothes. Something that wasn't hard, since she was only wearing a dress.

She quickly clambered onto his lap, when he started calling for Louis again. Kissing down his neck and running her hands through his soft curly hair. She loved at how long it had gotten. It made him look ruggedly handsome.

Another clap of thunder resonated through the room, once Harry's hands came in contact with her hips. She gave out a long moan at that. She had missed his large hands. His long fingers. The strength they possessed.

"I love you Hazza." She repeated after peppering kisses down his chest and reaching his torso. "Let me make you feel good." She added between kisses and nuzzles. "I'll make you feel good Harry. I'll make you feel so, so good."

Another loud clap of thunder exploded outside, and at her words, his drunken brain froze and started to panic.

He had heard those words before. And it hadn't been a pleasant encounter. He had heard them in that terrible dream with the red headed girl in Trinidad & Tobago.

_Trinidad._  He thought trying to remember where the bartender had gone to. _Where is Trinidad?_

All of a sudden, he opened his eyes, and the fantasizing stupor that he had entered before, was suddenly broken.

His mind started to race, as everything started to clear. He was somewhere dark, and laying on presumably a bed. Judging by how comfortable he was. He was also, very naked.

To that he sat up, glancing around, trying to adjust his eyes to the darkness. He could hear another person's breaths alongside his, and that terrified him. He could also feel someone kissing his stomach, and he didn't like it.

He pushed whoever it was away, and immediately clambered to his feet. It took him a while to find the light switch in the room. Even if he was beginning to sober up, it didn't mean he was fully capable of using his senses.

When the darkness was washed away by the bright light, his eyes blinked for a bit. But, when he was finally able to see again, he turned his eyes over towards the bed, and the sight there made his breath get caught in his throat.

Annika was there, without clothes and a bra, just in her underwear. She was looking at him with wide eyes, fearing at what he would do. She hoped that he was still drunk. That he had only gotten up, in his own drunken haze.

Unfortunately that wasn't the case.

"What the hell are you doing?" He screamed at her. Annika cringed at his voice and immediately rushed to cover herself up. It was evident, that whatever was going to happen between them, wasn't anymore.

"What am I doing here? What were we doing? What the hell happened?" He exclaimed again, as he began to grab his clothes from where Annika had dropped them. She didn't answer. She only stared at the duvet, trying to come up with something to tell him, that didn't sound incriminating. Harry already hated her enough.

"I found you at the bar drinking, and we struck up a conversation, and you tried kissing me--" She stuttered out. Staring at Harry as he furiously moved around the room. When he finally had his trousers and shoes on, he pulled on his shirt but stopped to give her an incredulous look.

"I tried kissing you? I don't remember that." He spat out. He was angry. Very angry. But, he was also very terrified.

Terrified because he didn't remember how far he had gone with Annika, and that only meant that he had cheated on Louis. And cheating was something that he didn't agree with.

And he was certain that the younger boy didn't agree with it either.

"Yes. You kissed me, and things got too heated. You kept on saying that you hated Louis and that you wanted to forget him, and well... I decided to help you."

Harry couldn't help but feel sick at her words. He didn't know if it was true or not, and the worst part of it all, was that he didn't remember a thing. All because he had been too stupid and too intoxicated.

"I have to get out of here." He stated once, he managed to sort of button up his shirt. Annika immediately clambered after him, slipping on her dress pretty quickly.

Harry was already out the door, with his jacket in hand. He couldn't help but feel horrible. Disgusting, and just plain guilty. This wasn't what he had intended when he had rushed out of the mansion. He hadn't intended on cheating on Louis.

Especially not with Annika Westwood.

And yet here he was, rushing out of a hotel room, after realizing that cheating was exactly what he had done.

She followed him into the lift trying to zip up her dress. Harry had left his valet ticket on the floor, and she knew that he couldn't get his car without it.

Harry didn't even look at her when she stepped in. Standing on the farthest corner from her. She couldn't help but feel stupid. Stupid for thinking that an idea like this could work.

"Harry I'm so--"

"Don't say anything. At this point I don't care. Just please."

Annika immediately closed her mouth shut. She could feel the tears start to sting the back of her eyes, but she knew that she needed to control them. She wasn't about to cry in front of Harry just because she had been rejected.

Harry couldn't even form a coherent sentence. Mainly because of the pain and the anger and the guilt, especially the guilt, were all still coursing inside of him. He didn't know what to say to Annika. He had been stupid  
and irresponsible with his alcohol intake, and now here he was.

He could still feel the heavy liquor inside of his body, and he knew that he was going to have trouble driving back home.

_Home._ Where Louis probably was. Waiting for him, since he hadn't showed up to his own grand opening. He now hated himself for leaving his phone back in the mansion. He could only imagine how worried everyone was.

He _really_  hated himself right now.

When the lift doors finally opened, he rushed out. Completely ignoring Annika's voice behind him. She kept on pleading for him to stop, but he couldn't. He needed to get away from her as soon as possible.

When he reached the valet, he immediately started to look for his ticket, but started to panic when he couldn't find it. Annika was the one to give it to the young man, when she finally reached him. Harry only looked at her with a frown, but thanked her nonetheless.

When the man went away to retrieve his car, Annika spoke up. "I'll take you back to your house."

Harry scoffed and shook his head, as he ran a hand through his hair, and tugged. "No absolutely not. I don't need you causing me more problems."

"Harry come on. Nothing is going to happen. I just want to make sure that you get home safely. You did drink a lot. London streets are dangerous right now."

Harry only looked at her with a scrutinizing gaze. She was right. His inhibitions were too low to be driving in the center of London on a Friday night. But, he didn't want to be near Annika at that moment.

"I'll just drop you off Harry. I'll call my driver to pick me up in the mansion." She added once she saw that he was contemplating it.

"Fine. But, you're not going inside my house, and let this be the last time I ever see you."

Annika winced at his voice and at his threatening words, but she nodded nonetheless. She rather know that he made it home safe, and not let him die at some street because of her fault.

The valet arrived at that moment with Harry's Aston Martin, and Annika immediately rushed over towards the driver's seat before Harry decided to change his mind. He only thanked the valet, and begrudgingly made his way into the passenger side.

Once they were both buckled up, Annika sped away from the Corinthia. Harry knew that it would be a while before he returned here. He hated that fact. Especially since he hadn't said a proper goodbye to Trinidad. The kind bartender.

Annika drove cautiously through the streets. She had never driven an Aston Martin before, and she quickly realized that it was quite the powerful car. She decided to take it slow.

Harry only stayed silent in his seat. Deciding to ignore the extremely awkward silence that had developed. He preferred it. He rather not make small talk with Annika.

She was against that idea. Because she spoke up at a red light.

"Listen Harry, about tonight, I just want you to know that I will forget about it completely." She said truthfully. Even if her voice quivered a bit.

Harry only sighed. Choosing to remain silent. He really didn't want to talk to her. Because, it only furthered his guilt at what he had done. The hate that he was feeling for himself was still there, and it only increased with each passing second that Annika was with him.

"Look I know that you don't want to talk about it, but I think that we should. Were both adults, and we both know what we did." She added when the light turned green, and she sped forward.

Harry dryly chuckled next to her and ran a hand through his face.

"No. You're incorrect about that. Because I certainly didn't know what was going on, and you knew about it. And yet you did nothing to stop me."

Annika grounded her teeth as she tightened her jaw. Harry was right, she had taken of advantage of his state, but she had done it only to help him. At least that's how she saw it.

"You were the one who asked me to help you forget about Louis. I only complied with your wishes." She gritted out. She was lying, yes. But, she was only doing it, to save herself from Harry's permanent hate.

"I don't care what I said Annika! That's still not a justification for what you did!" He shouted as he turned his entire body towards her.

Annika was now gripping onto the steering wheel tightly. The rain had started to pour a while ago, and the windshield swipers were going at it furiously.

"You say that you were trying to comply with my wishes? Well what if I had asked you to kill me? Would you have done it?" He questioned loudly. She only tried to blink away the tears that started to furiously fall down her cheeks. She didn't like his tone. She felt like a child being scolded by her parents.

"No I wouldn't have bloody done it!" She spat back. "You know why I did what I did. And to be honest, you responded back at some point."

Harry could only swallow back the vile that was threatening to rise up in his throat. He didn't understand how he got here. Just 24 hours ago, he was wrapped around the only person who he truly loved. His life was perfect.

And now here he was, having an argument with his ex fiancé. The fiancé who had runaway and left him two weeks before their wedding. The fiancé who he possibly slept with.

"Stop. I don't want you to bring that up anymore."  He replied as he tightly closed his eyes. She slammed the breaks as they reached another red light. Her chest was heaving, with the way that she wanted to cry out.

"I didn't want this to happen this way Harry. But now I can see how much you love that boy." She admitted truthfully. Harry only opened his eyes to look at her.

"If you knew this Annika, how come you did what you did?" He asked tiredly, and that seemed to be the wrong question to ask, because she stepped on the gas pedal, sending the car forward at an alarming pace.

"Because I bloody still love you Harry Styles! Do you not understand that!" She shouted frustrated and turned around to look at Harry, but his eyes were frozen in shock at her window.

In her frustration, she had revved up while the red light was still on, and now they were in the way of incoming traffic, traffic that was quickly approaching.

Harry could here the shout that came out of Annika's mouth, but he could also hear the blaring honks of the car that was feet away from them.

He could only squeeze his eyes shut as the sound of metal hitting metal, screeched all around. He felt when the car came into contact with the driver's side, and he felt when something hard hit his side, and he was jostled backwards. His head hitting the window behind him roughly.

Everything went quiet after that. He couldn't hear a thing. He could feel the mind boggling pain start to radiate in his head, but quickly that went numb as well, as he slumped forward.

The last thing he saw before slipping into unconsciousness, was Annika's bright red hair.

*

"Louis! Louis!"

Louis could hear Gemma's pleading cries as his knees gave way, and he slumped onto the floor.

He was sure that he wasn't breathing anymore. Positive that the air around him was being squeezed away. All he could feel was the excruciating pain going on in the middle of his chest. It was so powerful and so terrifying.

Finally after a couple of breathless seconds, he was finally able to let out the sobbing scream that had started to build up ever since he opened the door for the police man.

He could feel his insides trying to rip themselves away from him and he couldn't breath again. All he could do was scream. Scream his heart out, because Harry was hurt. All because of his fault.

_His Harry._

Gemma was the one to pick him up from the floor, alongside Liam, who had arrived just seconds ago.

He tried fighting them off of him, but it was to no use. Liam held both of his arms tightly behind him, and all he could do, was weakly thrash around. But just like an automated switch, he suddenly felt powerless, completely worthless, as he stopped struggling against Liam's hold.

He could only stare at basically nothing. The tears were blurring his vision, and he didn't care. Not when Harry wasn't there to hold him. To make it all better.

He missed Harry. Missed him like nothing he had ever missed before. He felt like a crucial part of himself was missing, and it was eating at his insides.

"Harry!" He moaned out pathetically, and he could feel Gemma's reassuring touches on his face. At some point he looked over towards her, only to find her crying as well, but she seemed a bit more composed than him.

"We have to go." She said, but it wasn't directed towards Louis. It was directed towards Liam.

He ignored what he was telling her, and ignored what she replied back. All that he caught on, was that the police had found Harry's Aston Martin in an intersection. A car had slammed against him when he ran a red light. And he was now at St. Leonard's hospital.

Louis could only feel even more helpless at that. Harry could possibly be dying in a lonely hospital bed, and he wasn't by his side. This was all just a never ending nightmare.

"Harry." He said again, completely ignoring his surroundings. It was only when he was inside of the Rolls Royce, that he noticed that Liam had carried him out of the house and into the car.

He only curled himself into a ball on the drive to St. Leonard's. Only aware of Gemma's comforting hand on his hair. It felt nice, but at the same time he hated it.

The only touch that he wanted at that moment, was Harry's. But that wasn't possible. Because Harry was at the hospital. Because of the car accident, that he had been in. Because of his fault.

It was all Louis' fault and he knew it. He wanted to make it better. He ached to make it better, but he knew that at this point, he couldn't. He could only wait for the outcome of this whole situation.

He only hoped that Harry was okay. He prayed that Harry was okay. If he lost him, he didn't know what he would do.

He could live without Harry's riches. He could live without all of the luxuries and the accommodations that came with living in the mansion. He could live without his brand new credit card, and he could live without the expensive suit that was now burning holes into his skin.

But, the only thing that he couldn't live without at this point, was Harry. It would be pointless to do so. Because, asking him to live without Harry, would be like asking him to live without his heart. Utterly, and ridiculously, impossible.

_Tell him the truth._  His mind replied back to him.  _Be truthful for once. Ignore your entire plan. Just love him unconditionally._

Louis immediately sat up straight, at that thought. It startled Gemma a bit, who had been in her own world. Just praying to the Gods above, that Harry would be able to pull through.

_Just be honest. Love him. Because you'll never know when you'll lose him._

"I'll be honest." He croaked out. Gemma looked over at him with a raised eyebrow not saying anything though. She knew that Louis was probably in shock. Just saying stuff out of the blue.

"I'll promise, I'll be honest." He repeated.

And this time, he wasn't kidding. He was going to be honest with Harry for once and for all. He loved him. And a relationship built upon lies, wasn't a relationship at all.

*

Louis could physically feel his breath leaving his body, when he rushed through the double doors of St. Leonard's.

He had promised himself, just some months ago, that he would never step foot in this establishment. That he would never even come close to this place. Because this particular place was the one that had cruelly taken Lottie away from him. Ripped her from his life.

Yet, here he was, rushing in frantically startling the few people that awaited in the A&E. Desperately looking around, maybe for a sight of something that lead him to Harry, but all he saw were confused looking faces. Faces that he didn't recognize in the slightest.

He couldn't here anything. He could only hear the sobbing cries that left his throat whenever he tried to breathe. The raw pain that was radiating in his chest, was now coursing throughout his whole body, with each passing second that he didn't catch a glimpse of the older man. Of the gentle green eyes. Of the wide expectant smile.

"Harry!" He screamed again, before he felt himself being roughly grabbed by his shoulders and pulled through a door. He thrashed and thrashed about but continued walking. Recognizing Gemma's figure in front of him. Which meant that it was Liam who was pushing him forward.

He stopped fighting, when the policeman that had shown up on their doorstep initially, led them through another hallway. This one was way whiter. And Louis found it achingly familiar. Just last Summer he was here, but for entirely different reasons. The pain was similar, though. He felt like he was close to losing someone he loved again.

Everything was eerily quiet. When they reached the nurses who were sitting on a large rectangular desk, Louis could feel his senses slowly start to come back to him. He could now here the clicks that Gemma's heels made against the linoleum floor, along with the ominous beeping of the machines that were hooked to some of the patients close by.

He could smell the sharp scent of the sanitizing chemicals that blanketed the floors. They made his stomach churn uncomfortably, and they only made him feel worse. He felt like he could throw up any minute now. He just needed to be close to Harry. That's all he needed. All he wished for.

"Harry Styles?" The police officer asked one of the nurses in the desk, and she nodded kindly, as she typed away on a nearby computer. Each type of the key resounded through the quiet room, and Louis was getting anxious again.

Before she could say anything, Louis turned his gaze towards the far away corner of the hallway, and nearly tumbled to the ground, when he saw Harry walking with an aged looking doctor. They seemed to be deep in conversation, and his eyes were rimmed red. As if he had been crying just a while ago.

Louis ignored all of that. Just seeing him, well and walking, made something snap inside of him. Like a balloon snapping away and rising towards the surface. He could breathe again.

"Harry!" He all but screamed as he unfroze his legs from where they were rooted to the ground. He willed them to move forward, moving away from Liam's firm grasp and running over towards the older man.

Harry glanced from where he was speaking to the doctor and his gaze locked with Louis'. He felt a sudden rush of emotions course through him, when the younger boy slammed his body against him. His small arms coming around his neck to firmly grasp him.

The feeling that Louis was feeling, was bleeding over towards Harry. Or maybe he had been feeling that way to begin with. All the same, Harry felt his resolve crumble as his own arms came around the younger boy's waist. He could feel himself melt around him, as he pressed his cheek against the side of Louis' head. Breathing him in. Finally breathing.

"Harry!" Louis screamed against the older man's chest. It was amazing how warm and how much like _home_  Harry felt. Louis couldn't control the sobbing that started to tremble through his body, and he could feel Harry shaking above him as well.

"I thought I lost you. I thought I lost you." He repeated over and over again once he pulled away to run his hands through Harry's face. The tears that were blurring his vision, seemed to fall at the same speed as the older man's.

"I can't lose you. I can't lose you. I love you." He said once again, and Harry couldn't help but take a deep breath of air at those words.

Because, it wasn't like he had forgotten why he was even here to begin with. He had just been in a car accident. A car accident with Annika. Where he luckily had come out unscathed.

But, Annika hadn't.

He also wasn't forgetting the fact about Louis' deceit. His secret relationship with Micah. He wasn't about to let all that go away. Even as guilty as he was feeling at that moment, that conversation was still in the works. He wasn't going to blatantly ignore it, like he had with everything else.

Louis saw that in his eyes. Saw the sudden change start to happen, and he started to panic. Because the accident hadn't taken Harry away from him, but he was still close to losing him again.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything that has happened, and I want to exp--"

"Don't. We'll talk about it later." Harry said firmly, cutting him off. Louis immediately shut his mouth at that. Not wanting to push his luck any further. Harry was mad at him, and he knew that, but the kind and soft look that he always gave him, hadn't left his eyes. It signaled that Harry didn't hate him.

It reassured Louis, so he did the only thing he could at that moment, he lent in and wrapped his arms around Harry's torso. Pressing his cheek against the older man's heartbeat. Harry wrapped him up just as tight. It took his mind away from what had just happened.

Gemma and Liam rushed over towards them, giving Harry pats on the back, and carefully scrutinizing him. Giving him relieved exclaims at seeing that he was perfectly okay, except for bandage that was on the back of his head. All the while, Louis stayed closely wrapped around him. Never letting go. He wasn't planning on doing so, anytime soon.

"He was incredibly lucky. He only suffered a small injury to the back of his head, but incredibly enough, no concussion." The doctor who Harry was talking with earlier, spoke up, after a couple of minutes.

"Thank you so much for caring for my brother." Gemma spoke up. Louis only kept his eyes closed, swaying slowly from side to side with Harry. His erratic heartbeat had finally calmed down, and his breathing returned back to normal.

"Well, he was lucky to have been seated on the passenger's side." The doctor stated, and at his words, Louis' eyes flung open and Harry tensed around him.

"The passenger's side?" Gemma questioned confusedly, giving Harry a sideways glance.

"Yes. The impact of the other car struck specifically the driver's seat. Your brother was lucky. But, his companion wasn't."

Louis immediately pulled away from Harry to look up at him. His mouth parted in panic when he saw the guilty look that the older man was giving him. Something wasn't right.

"Who was your companion?" Louis asked curiously. He tried to hide the small waver that his voice had, but he knew that Harry had heard it.

"She's still in the intensive care unit." The doctor said, when Harry stayed silent. "The next 24 hours are crucial for her health. She suffered from an intense case of internal bleeding, and has fractured 4 of her ribs. Luckily we were able to stop the bleeding, but her heart is still very sensitive as of now."

Louis turned around to look at the doctor, when Harry still stayed unresponsive. "Who is the patient?"

He could feel when Harry came near him, trying to turn him around so that he could look at him. But, Louis wasn't about to let this go.

Harry had gone missing for 3 hours, and he didn't know what had happened. Had never even thought to ask the circumstances that made Harry have the accident.

But now, he was starting to see everything a little clearly. His judgment no longer clouded with the preoccupation of Harry's well being.

"Ms. Annika Westwood?" The doctor answered him a bit confusedly.

Louis immediately backed away from Harry at those words. Gemma was giving him a concerned gaze but was also shooting Harry incredulous looks.

"What the hell where you doing with Annika?" Liam questioned a bit angrily. He had every right to be.

"I'll leave you now. I have other patients to attend to." The doctor said softly. Gemma smiled and nodded at him, and he was on his way. His steps resonating on the long and empty hallway.

Louis only stared hardly at the floor, feeling his lower lip quiver. He immediately sunk his teeth onto it, preventing from doing so. Harry quickly moved over towards him, but he backed away.

"What were you doing with Annika Harry?" Gemma was the one to question this time. She looked proper angry now.

"I ran into her at the Bassoon bar. I had one too many drinks, and she offered herself to take me home." He answered too quickly and Louis knew he was lying immediately. Harry was like an open book. Complete shit at hiding his feelings.

"You ran into her at the Corinthia? What a coincidence to run into her at a hotel don't you think?" Gemma spat out, and at that Louis raised his eyes.

Harry was looking guiltily, at him, and it wasn't easing his suspicions at all. He felt betrayed and lied to, considering that lies and betrayal was what got him here in the first place. His relief was beginning to transform into utter panic.

Louis hadn't taken a good look at Harry before. Had only the mind to run to him and touch him, to know that he was safe and sound. He hadn't observed his physical appearance.

But now, as things were starting to take an ugly path, he really took a good look at him.

His hair was disheveled, probably from running his hands through it so much. The suit that was supposed to be a surprise, was completely ruined, some cuts from shards of glass that had hit him, were everywhere. His shirt was untucked, and a couple of buttons were undone. But his neck, his neck was the worst part.

His neck was pink, and a bruise that looked suspiciously like a love bite, was on the left side. Louis could feel the anger and hurt of what might had happened between Annika and Harry at the Corinthia, start to develop.

"Louis? Louis?"

It was Harry. He had been trying to coax Louis from whatever he was thinking about for the last couple of seconds, but the younger boy was completely unresponsive.  
The horrible thoughts of what might had happened while Harry was intoxicated, were already running. They weren't going to stop anytime soon, and Louis needed an answer. He knew that Harry wasn't going to give him one, and only one other person knew really what had happened.

Annika Westwood.

"I have to go." He said suddenly startling Gemma and Liam, but Harry the most. He was trying to remain calm, and not give himself away, but it was becoming increasingly difficult.

"Where are you going?" Harry asked aiming for nonchalance, but the panic was evident in his voice. Louis picked up on it.

"Just, going to the bathroom." He said sweetly, as he started to back away. Harry moved forwards, trying to give him a kiss to make sure that everything was okay, but Louis moved out of the way before he did, and that crushed Harry.

Louis smiled sweetly at him. Too sweetly, and then turned on his heel, and walked away. Leaving Harry with an aching pain on his chest. The tables had quickly turned. This wasn't about Louis betrayal anymore. It was about Harry's, and he knew it.

"Are you going to tell us the truth?" Liam asked and Harry looked up at him with watery eyes.

"I'm going to lose him Liam. I'm going to lose him."

And that was the only thing that he could say at that point, as he watched Louis turn around the corner, and disappear.

*

When Lottie had been in the hospital for 2 straight months, boredom and desperation got the best of Louis. He tried his best to hide his sadness, by doing things that would occupy his time. One of those things, was memorizing the St. Leonard's hospital, left to right.

It's how he knew were the ICU was at. Specifically were Annika Westwood was situated.

The nurses working there, didn't really even bat an eye when he strolled through the hallway, that reeked of possible death. Nothing had changed, since he had been there with Lottie. When she had been there for the first three weeks, Louis witnessed the death of several different patients. This particular part of the hospital, was always a bit more morbid.

He walked around, glancing through the room and the several curtains, to see if he could catch a glimpse of Annika. It took him a couple of minutes, but he finally found her.

She was in a room, with machines connected to her. They were all beeping around creepily and steadily, and the sound was achingly familiar to Louis. He couldn't help but close his eyes, once the flashbacks of Lottie started.

He quickly composed himself, and closed the door behind him quietly, checking that no one had seen come in. He didn't want to have any run ins with the law.

Annika blinked when he approached her bed with a sneering look. She had several tubes connected to her face, and her breathing was labored. She also had a brace on her neck that was connected to her waist. Protecting her from moving on her broken ribs.

"Louis Tomlinson." She struggled out, when he came to a complete stop by her side. He crossed his arms on his chest and looked down at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Annika Westwood. Look at the beating that you took." He said cockily. He had regained his confidence when he saw her so helpless on the bed. It made him feel somewhat superior.

She chuckled and rolled her eyes. "It was all worth it." She remarked. "The pain was worth the pleasure that I received before."

Louis tensed and felt himself shake a bit at her words. But, he gave her a tight smile. He couldn't lose his concentration. Couldn't give her that satisfaction.

"How's Harry?" She questioned suddenly. Louis uncrossed his arms and clenched his fists.

"His well being doesn't concern you." He snapped irritatedly. She only gave him a small smirk in return.

"And you think that it concerns you? How pitiful. Seeing as he hated you with a passion just a few hours ago."

Her words were like blades. They were too sharp. Even for his thick skin. If she was aiming to hurt him, she was succeeding.

"Well, he certainly doesn't hate me now. I can assure you that." He said with a wink. Annika only chuckled, and winced when she did. Her heart monitor increasing a bit at her sudden movement.

"I'm glad for you then." She added with something close to a smirk. "He's going through with his plan."

Louis immediately dropped his smile and looked at her with a curious gaze. He knew that he shouldn't trust her, but at that point, he knew that Harry wasn't going to tell him anything at all.

"What plan?" He asked nonchalantly, and she chuckled.

"You do realize that what happened at the Corinthia wasn't exactly a friendly meeting." She said which made Louis tense. "I thought that you would be less gullible, but apparently that only goes away as you age."

"Why do you lie Annika? Is this your form of trying to convince me that Harry has feelings for you? Because that is certainly not happening." He replied back.

"Suit yourself sweetheart. But guess who was keeping him warm earlier this evening." She said way more confidently. Louis could feel the tears start to sting the back of his eyes.

"Stop lying. It isn't going to help your case."

"Look at it however you want Louis. But I know that deep down you know, that I will always be a crucial part of his life. I was his first love. I was his before you."

"And I am after, and I am going to be his last. The past won't matter anymore. He loves me now." Louis added petulantly and Annika only rolled her eyes.

"Oh yes. He loves you so much but yet he was moaning my name."

To that, Louis stepped forward and gripped onto her hand. She immediately winced but didn't move it away. He knew exactly what she was doing, and she wasn't intending on stopping.

"Stop lying!" He spat out angrily, as the tears cascaded down his cheeks. The ugly hurt sobs inside of him wanted to so badly rip through his chest, but he contained them.

"You and I both know that I am not lying." She managed out, as her breathing became even more labored. The heart machine next to Louis beeping like crazy.

"Yes you are. You want to ruin what I have with Harry but that isn't going to happen. He loves me now. Me!" He screamed through his teeth. Eyes widening as he got closer to her, and his grip on her hand tightened.

"It's already ruined and you know it. You know that Harry will never forget about me. He will always love me." She stuttered out as her chest started heaving.

Louis stared at her with wide eyes, as she began to thrash around erratically. The oxygen not reaching her lungs. Her heart machine was now beeping insanely fast, and he knew what was going on too well.

It's what enabled him to back away from her quickly, and exit the room in record time. He walked away on shaky legs, as he saw the nurses running towards her room. The machine warning them of Annika's poor health.

When he left the ICU, he ran.

He ran from his problems. He ran from the hurt and the anger, but mostly he just ran because he could feel the way that his heart concaved inside of his chest.

_He loves you so much but he was moaning my name._

_I was his first love. I was his, before you._

_You know that Harry will never forget about me._

_He will always love me._

Annika's words tumbled around in his head, and it only increased the tears. He really couldn't help the eating thoughts from ripping him from his seams. He knew that Annika was lying, or maybe he really didn't know how Harry felt about him after all.

He quickly composed himself, before he rounded the corner that lead him towards Harry, Gemma, and Liam. He couldn't allow them to see him so torn up. Not when he had possibly witnessed another death.

He walked over towards where they still stood, and when Harry caught sight of him, he quickly walked over towards him and hugged him to his chest. Louis went easily, but he was still tense.

"You took an awful long time." Harry remarked once they pulled away. Louis only shrugged not meeting his gaze. He felt like if he even looked at Harry, he was going to crumble to the ground.

Annika's words were branded to his mind. They would always be there. He knew it. They would remain as a reminder, that love wasn't ever going to be for him.

_And you came so close to telling the truth._  The dark side of his mind reminded him. _This was a warning to not lose the focus from the game._

He closed his eyes tightly, and gritted his teeth. He glanced over towards where Harry was softly talking to Gemma and his frown only deepened.

He should've never let himself go.

He should've never fallen in love with Harry Styles.

_Keep your head in the game. Love isn't for you._

"Mr. Styles." Came the small voice of a frightened looking nurse towards their left. Harry quickly stood up as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Yes? How is she?" He asked hurriedly. He had been waiting patiently for Annika's diagnosis. Hoping that she was able to pull through. He blamed himself for all of this. Annika may have not been his favorite person at the moment, but he still didn't want her to suffer.

"I... I am sorry to inform you of the tragic news." The nurse stuttered out. "Ms. Westwood just suffered through a severe case of cardiac arrest. She didn't make it."

Gemma and Liam gasped at the words and Louis only raised his eyebrow in disbelief. When he left the room he had an inkling at what had happened to her, but he certainly didn't wish for her death.

Harry took a step back before he fell to the floor. Gemma immediately rushing over towards him. The nurse looked at them preoccupied but stayed silent. Not wanting to disturb.

Harry felt horrible. This had all been his fault. His own stupid fault. He had made idiotic decisions, and now here he was, feeling the undeniable guilt of Annika's death.

He may have not felt feelings for her any longer, but their relationship from before, had made him develop a care for her, that would never go away. But, Annika was gone. She was gone. Just like that. It put him in a state of shock.

"She's gone. Annika's gone." He said to Gemma as the tears started to fall from his eyes. Gemma only hugged him tightly as her own tears started.

Louis stayed silent. Not feeling anything. He observed Harry closely, seeing as the news deeply affected the older man.

Maybe, Annika had been right after all. Maybe Harry really never stopped loving her.

He could feel when his heart hardened inside of his chest. When the love that he had felt so deeply for Harry, just earlier, turned into a painful sort of hurt.

_Keep your head in the game._

He slowly walked over to Harry and crouched down as Gemma moved away. The older man looked at him with wide teary eyes, and Louis immediately hugged him to his chest.

"It's okay." He murmured as he ran his hand through Harry's long curly hair. "Everything is going to be okay." His face was blank, completely void of emotion.

_Everything would be okay._  He reminded himself. _Things would go the way that you originally planned._

His plan was back on full swing. Even if his heart burned inside of his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for that long wait. Just had a lot of things going on in uni!
> 
> The song that Harry heard in the bar is actually a song in spanish called 'Dejenme Llorar' by Carla Morrison. I highly recommend you listen to it!
> 
> Thanks for so many hits! You guys are the fucking best! :')
> 
>  
> 
> See ya next update! ;) x.


	33. Chapter Thirty-Three.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. That was a long nap....
> 
> Enjoy! ;) x.

Annika Westwood was dead, and Louis never found something so morbid, to be so convenient.

He knew that after the whole mourning process was over and done with, Harry would eventually bring out the discussion that was sitting in the air. Luckily for him, the mourning process was taking a few days.

The situation, unfortunately, was unlucky just as it was lucky.

After arriving back at the mansion, he decided to sit back in the shadows. Completely ignoring what was to come. Also ignoring Harry. Something that the older man wasn't coping with very well.

They still slept in the same bed. They still ate in the same room, and they still worked in the same place. But, they both felt the same tugging feeling, between each other. The rift that was building with each and every day.

No one mentioned anything about the letter that had sent Harry into his panicked craze, and no one talked about what had happened the night of Annika's death. Everyone remained frozen, and everything remained silent.

*

The silence was broken on the day of Annika Westwood's burial.

*

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today, to commemorate the memory of a young woman. A beautiful, successful, and adored person, whose life was cut short in an unfortunate accident. Today we remember Annika Blair Westwood."

Priest Geller continued giving out the eulogy, as the people sat in the elegant black chairs placed around Annika's burial spot. Her family and closest friends sat near her, in the front row while the guests sat behind them. Offering their silent condolences.

Louis and Harry were sat on the third row. Dressed in elegant black suits that blended with the other guests. The dreadful event, wasn't a cause to dress less than perfect. At least that's how Louis saw it. Everyone around him was powerful and wealthy and it all reflected in how they carried themselves.

Gemma and Liam were sat beside them, on Harry's right. They held hands as they listened to every word that came out of the priest's mouth.

Harry would occasionally move on his seat every few minutes. Probably because of the uncomfortable metal chairs. He held onto Louis' arm closely, but Louis remained frozen, not responding to his touches.

He only glanced around. Carefully observing everybody. Everybody seemed to have different mechanisms for mourning. Some guests were carefully paying attention to every word that was spoken by Priest Geller, while others completely ignored the occasion, opting for the phones in their hands.

Others kept on tending to their clothing. Primping and checking that not a single hair was out of place. Ridiculously large hats sat on old women's heads, that Louis found quite amusing. Especially for the cloudy day that London was having that particular afternoon.

Harry was one of the guests with a hat in place. His elegant black suede fedora that seemed to accompany him in every important occasion. It was paired with his black polarized aviators. He seemed mysterious and alluring, but above all, his attitude was closed off. Not wanting to engage in conversation with anyone around. Especially not today.

The time came when the priest gave his final words, and allowed for any friends and family members to step up to the podium, and give their final goodbyes to Annika.

Louis' attention finally snapped up when he saw none other than Vivienne Westwood herself, walk towards the podium. A man with long braided, salt and pepper hair went with her, carefully helping her every step. It was Ben Westwood, Annika's father.

"Thank you to all of you for coming today. I greatly appreciate the love and support that you are showing my family through this difficult time. It shows us how much Annika was loved in her time in this world."

Louis immediately ignored her after that, not really caring for what people had to say about Annika. He had his opinion over the deceased woman, and it wasn't one worthy of speaking out loud.

Other people stepped up and spoke a few words for her. It only elongated the process. That's what Louis thought. He didn't want to come here in the first place, but at the same time, he felt it necessary. He needed to observe Harry's behavior. To see if what Annika had told him in her last seconds of life, was true.

So far, Harry had seemed detached. Looking like he didn't want to be here either. It at least calmed Louis down. His chest was still hurting a bit over the confessions that Annika had told him just a week ago, on that fateful night, but he was putting his acting skills to good use. He was in pain but he was able to play everything off as nonchalance.

Finally, after several minutes of people crying and giving their goodbyes to the woman in the enclosed dark wood casket, the guests started to step forward and throw the white roses that had been given to them in the start of the ceremony. Liam was the one who the threw the rose that was given to Harry. Louis appreciated that gesture. He just wanted to leave.

Once all of the white roses were thrown in, several workers started to shovel in the dirt, while Annika's friends and family wept. Seeing as the beautiful shiny casket, was fully covered in the dirt, signaling her goodbye.

Louis only rolled his eyes at all of it.

Thankfully, after a few minutes of watching the workers, Harry signaled that it was time for them to go, seeing as some other guests started to leave as well. Louis couldn't have been more excited.

They started walking towards the front gates of the cemetery, a deep silence around them. Louis felt like he was suffocating in it, but he made no move in cutting it. He needed to save his words for later, when the time for the truths came.

When they were finally reaching the gates, a voice from behind, stopped them. Harry was the first one to turn around, since the person had specifically called for him.

"May I talk to you, Mr. Styles?" The man spoke slowly and elegantly. The first thing that Louis noticed was his incredible good looks and his large quiff that stood out.

_I've seen him before_. Was his immediate second thought.

"Of course." Harry replied softly, dropping his hand from where it was snugly placed against the small of Louis' back, "What did you need?"

The man looked directly at Louis and his gaze hardened. Something that the younger boy, frowned at, immediately.

"If you don't mind, I would like to speak to you alone." He said through gritted teeth, his steely gaze still directed towards Louis. Gemma noticed, because she immediately grabbed him by the shoulders, and steered him away from Harry and the strange man.

"We'll wait for you in the parking lot." She said to Harry, before she started to lead them over towards the black Rolls Royce.

Harry nodded before turning his attention back to the stranger. He nodded towards him with a small smile, signaling him to continue.

"Mr. Styles, my name is Zayn Malik and I am or was, Ms. Annika Westwood's legal advisor." He said slowly, making sure that Harry was following through. He was, which is why he nodded for him to continue.

"Seeing the unfortunate accident that was suffered, well, the law stipulates  that the next thing to do, is to go through with the reading of Ms. Westwood's will."

"I don't understand." Harry interrupted him. "How does this concern me?" He asked clearly confused.

"Well, her wishes indicated for only three people to be present the day that the will is read. Mr. Benjamin Westwood, her father. Mrs. Vivienne Westwood, her paternal grandmother, and you."

Harry immediately took off his sunglasses to eye Zayn warily. "Me? Why should I be present?"

"It was Ms. Westwood's wishes for it to go that way. Seeing that she made her will before the separation of your relationship. She might have left some of her belongings towards you."

"Me and Annika were separated for more than 5 years already." Harry replied confusedly. "Why didn't she change it?"

"I don't know Mr. Styles. I advised her to do so, but she refused. So, the will stayed as she made it to be. It doesn't matter how long you have been separated. The law requires you to be there in order for it to be read. You don't need me to explain any further. You are a lawyer." Zayn added a bit more bitterly, than what he was intending.

"Yes. I am. Thank you Mr. Malik. I will be there." Harry snapped back. Zayn cringed but, he kept his anger inside. He needed to be a professional, even if he blamed Harry for what had happened to Annika in the first place.

"I have arranged for you to go tomorrow, to my office located near Hampstead. 10 o'clock sharp. If it isn't too much to ask of your very valuable time."

"No. I'll be there Mr. Malik. I know where." Harry replied with fake sweetness. "Have a good day."

With that he turned on his heel and started to walk away. He could already feel some of the tension, start to dissipate a little, as he stepped foot out of the cemetery grounds. He hated funerals more than anything, and he hated this one especially most.

He still couldn't believe that they had just buried Annika, it was surreal, but it was the unfortunate reality.

He finally made his way over towards the Rolls Royce, where Liam and Gemma were talking a few feet away from a scowling Louis. Harry could feel the tension start to quickly crawl back into his bones once he saw the younger boy.

The talk was still awaiting them, and The talk couldn't wait any longer.

He decided to push all of those thoughts into the back burner for now, and focus solely, on the questioning that Liam was starting to give him.

"What did he want?" He asked curiously, Harry only let out a huff of air, as he made his way over towards Louis, placing a warm hand on the younger boy's shoulder. Louis wanted to flinch back but melt into the touch at the same time. It was a very frustrating feeling.

"It was Zayn Malik. Annika's legal advisor." Harry replied. Gemma nodded and so did Liam, but Louis froze in his spot as he awaited for further explanation.

"So what? Are the Westwood's pressing charges or something?" Gemma asked quickly, intending for the remark to come off as a joke, but Louis could hear the small high pitch of her voice that signaled her nervousness.

"No. They're not. He just decided to give me an appointment for tomorrow at 10 o'clock in his office to discuss Annika's will."

Louis couldn't help the icy prickly feeling that settled in his veins. He looked down, trying to contain the outburst of feelings that wanted so badly to explode out of him. Harry sensed his discomfort, because he immediately opened the car door allowing for the younger boy to get in.

Louis did. Trying to regulate his breathing. The painful gnawing in his chest wasn't letting him intake enough oxygen again, and it wasn't helping his swamped mind.

Once everyone was settled inside, and Andrew was given orders to drive back to the Styles Mansion, Liam spoke up again. Trying to cut off the uncomfortable silence.

"You're one of the people that have to be present for Annika's will reading? That's a bit odd don't you think?"

_Yes!_ Louis wanted to scream. _That is odd!_ But he refrained himself from doing so, and opted on looking out the window into the moving traffic of the London streets.

"That's what I thought as well, but apparently Annika made her will way back when we were still in a... relationship, and decided not to change it."

Louis couldn't help but tense in his seat, and Harry felt it immediately. Deciding on running a soothing hand down the boy's back. He knew that Louis must've been feeling incredibly uncomfortable right now, but he didn't know really, just how much.

"Well that's a bit absurd." Gemma quickly added. "What could she possibly be leaving to you? I mean you were broken up for more than half a decade already."

Louis could feel the knots on his back start to increase, even with Harry's careful ministrations.

"Yes. Gemma I know that. I'm just as flabbergasted as all of you, so, I really have no idea what could possibly be awaiting me if I'm being honest."

Louis shifted in his seat for a couple of seconds before becoming completely frozen again. He was uncomfortable, and Harry knew this. The only thing that he could offer was a small kiss to the younger boy's temple. That small simple gesture didn't really help out the state of Louis' mind at that moment.

"Well, tomorrow, you should just go and get it over and done with." Gemma continued a bit petulantly. Louis would've snickered, if he wasn't so rigid, with discomfort.

"And return whatever Annika, has left to you, to her family." Liam continued for her. "You don't actually want to keep anything that is coming from her. Right?"

Harry scoffed a bit incredulously, and also a bit ticked off. "Absolutely not Liam. Why would I want anything to do with her. All of our ties were cut off already. Whatever she left me, if she did leave anything, will be immediately disposed of. Legally speaking, of course."

Louis couldn't help but let out a sigh in relief at that. He didn't need anything else tying Annika Westwood and Harry together. She was already dead. Buried to be forever forgotten.

"Well, I'm glad to hear that." Gemma spoke after a few seconds, tapping one of Harry's knees, softly.

That was the end of the conversation, because Liam immediately decided to distract Gemma, by whispering sweet nothings into her ear, that had her giggling like a schoolgirl.

Louis was absolutely infuriated.

Just a week ago, him and Harry, were that couple. The couple that made other couples around them, feel like the underdogs. The couple that made single individuals, sick to their stomachs. The couple that rotted people's teeth with the sickening sweetness that they protruded.

Now, Louis could feel the cold wall that was always, present. Harry felt it too, and he was going mad with the lack of physical and emotional contact that he had with the younger boy.

His boy.

He had tried and tried getting things back to how they were, but he knew that he couldn't do that. Not with the impending talk still lingering around above their heads.

It was just a heavy weight on the older man's shoulders. It kept dragging him down, and it wasn't a pleasant feeling, whatsoever.

His guilty conscience wasn't helping his case very much either.

Harry had told no one. Absolutely no one, about what had happened on the night of Annika's death.

Not Liam, who he had told absolutely everything to, since they were basically children.

Not Gemma, who he considered his best friend. His confidant.

And especially not Louis.

Harry knew that if he ever told the younger boy, what had happened in the Corinthia that night between him and Annika, he was sure as hell going to lose him. There was no other way around it.

He knew that he had been wrong, and he was willing to accept that with himself, but he still didn't quite understand why Louis was being so frigid and cross with him.

It was to Harry's understanding, that he was supposed to be the one with suppressed anger, not Louis. Yet, the younger boy showed no signs of his old lovable self. His attitude had taken a complete 180 degree turn, and Harry was left alone to cope by himself with the sudden change.

He didn't like it one bit.

He always assured himself that the only reason that Louis was acting so detached, was because of Annika's death. Because Harry and her had been in the same car at the time of the fatal accident. That he was only feeling uncomfortable with the whole situation. He was sure that Louis would go back to how he was, once Annika was buried.

But now, sitting in the back seat of the Rolls Royce with Louis completely frozen and unresponsive to the older man's touches, Harry knew that Louis' sudden change, went a lot more deeper than just discomfort.

He couldn't help but think the worst. That somehow, Louis knew what had happened between Annika and Harry. That he had known all along, this entire week.

That thought terrified Harry, but he was always sure to push it away. There was absolutely no way, that Louis could know what happened. The only two people who knew were just Harry and Annika, and she was now dead, so there was just absolutely no way that the secret had been leaked.

Unfortunately, for Harry, Louis knew more. Much more than what he was letting on.

Every minute of silence was only fueling Louis' wounded feelings. There were no words spoken between each other, no secret touches every few seconds, and the lack of contact, only had Louis thinking the worst.

He just needed to have his time alone. To think stuff through. To figure out if what Annika had told him on her deathbed, was true.

He also needed to device a plan. After he figured out the truth of course.

If what Annika had said, turned out to be all a lie, then all Louis needed to do was convince Harry that the pictures that had been mailed to him, had been altered and of course, blame Nicholas Grimshaw for his mediocre attempt at splitting them up.

But, if Annika had in fact been telling the truth, then Louis would have to continue with his plan. Completely avoiding the intense feelings that he had for Harry.

He would continue on with his little sick game, as much as it pained him to hurt Harry Styles.

No one was ever going to get away with cheating on him. To go behind his back and do something so low, and expect for him to never find out. If he hadn't done it to Harry, he sure as hell wasn't going to allow for Harry to do it him.

No matter how drunk Harry had been, and no matter how alone he had been feeling, there would be no excuse for cheating. Louis wouldn't be able to forgive him for it. If he had done it once, there was no knowing if he would do it again.

He just needed more time to think it through. Time alone. The silence at the Styles Mansion wasn't going to allow him to do so. He needed to be somewhere else. Somewhere where the tension wasn't so thick.

"Come on now." Harry muttered softly into his ear. Louis snapped out of his daze and looked over to Harry, only realizing that they had already arrived to the mansion.

Harry led him out of the car and into the house, with a hand around his right shoulder blade. Louis was still tense, but he hated to admit at that moment, that Harry's reassuring touches were helping him relax.

Once they were inside, Liam and Gemma broke away from an intimate kiss they were sharing, blushing in embarrassment. Louis couldn't help, the wave of longing and hurt, that crashed into him.

"Well, I have to get going. I'm still researching more about the Largo case." Liam said to everybody. Harry only nodded as Gemma leaned in to give him another chaste kiss on the lips. Louis hated standing there and not doing the same with Harry. He felt like he was intruding into a private moment.

"I'll talk to you about that later." Harry told him, once Gemma was done giving him her goodbye. Liam nodded and with another goodbye towards Louis, he was off into the cold cloudy day again.

"Sam and Lou are planning on visiting in a few. Just letting you two know." Gemma added once Liam was gone. Louis immediately tensed and Harry only squeezed his shoulder blade in comfort.

"That's alright with me. The Teasdales are always welcome in our home." Harry said softly. Gemma smiled at him and nodded, before rushing up the stairs. Probably getting her bedroom ready for the arrival of the twins.

Louis and Harry were left alone in uncomfortable silence, and the younger boy wanted the floor to open up and swallow him whole.

"I think that me and you should go into my study." Harry mumbled a bit nervously. Louis' heart started to beat at an uneven pace, but he nodded and was lead towards the large mahogany doors that were currently looking monstrous.

Harry let go of his shoulder blade as he walked inside, waiting until he heard the click of the door, to turn around and face the younger boy. Louis was looking at the ground, furiously biting on his lower lip.

Harry shifted on his feet, not knowing what to say for a couple of seconds. He didn't know how to approach what he wanted to say. What he did know, was that he needed to know the truth behind Louis and Micah's relationship.

He was about to take that road, and ask Louis straight on, but the younger boy stopped him as he spoke up loud and clear for what seemed days.

"I want to go home."

Harry stopped on his tracks and froze completely. At first he thought that he had heard wrong, but once he saw the determined look on Louis' face, he realized that hadn't been the case.

"You want to go home?" He asked only to clarify if he had heard correctly, Louis only nodded again, an Harry let out a confused sigh.

"Can I ask why you want to go home?" He asked softly, trying to keep all of his emotions in check. Louis knew that the older man was in the brink of an outburst so he quickly clarified.

"Just to visit my mum of course. I haven't seen her in a while."

Harry didn't even try to hide the huge breath of relief that he let out. He was beginning to think the worse again, but then the fear quickly crawled back into his head once he realized who lived in Hackney near Jay Tomlinson.

Micah Evergreen.

The only thing to describe, what crawled into his blood stream right afterwards, was jealousy. It was white hot, and it burned the pit of his stomach.

"Yeah. Of course that you can go visit your mum. You don't have to ask me permission for that, Angel. We'll go together." Harry assured him softly.

Louis' stomach clenched inside of him at the sound of his pet name. He felt like he hadn't heard it in ages, when in reality, it had just been a couple of days. He guesses that he just got used to hearing it so much. That thought alone had the pain inside of his chest growing again.

"Actually, I'd just prefer if it's just me this time. I just want to spend a weekend at hers. Talk a bit." Louis quickly added. Harry could only clench his jaw. Thoughts going back into the dark territory.

"Well Louis, me and you still have an impending talk to get to. I think that we've pushed it aside for far too long now." Harry added a bit more firmly.  Louis cringed at his condescending tone, and immediately took a guarded stance.

"It's why I want to spend some time at hers. I just want to discuss my situation to someone else. Get a second opinion, before we talk."

Harry immediately lost his firm attitude, and started to feel a crushing weight on his chest. He felt like the talk was going to lead to a break up between them, and he couldn't actually allow that.

It wasn't his intention.

He immediately stepped forward and cradled Louis' small face in his hands. Louis wanted to pull away, but once he was staring deeply into Harry's eyes, he became absolutely boneless.

"Louis, me and you... We're okay... Right?" He asked with a shaky voice. His eyes were beginning to glaze over with tears, and Louis felt his heart break inside of his ribcage.

If there was something that Louis wanted to be with Harry, was absolutely okay. Happy and okay. Yet, at that moment, he was feeling none. But, he wasn't willing on sharing that with the older man.

So, he did the only correct thing to do. He lifted his hands and firmly grasped onto Harry's and gave them a reassuring squeeze, as he gave out a small smile.

"Of course we are." He replied.

Harry could only chuckle out shakily as he kissed Louis' forehead. Feeling relief flow through him again.

Louis was struggling with composing himself. He was struggling to keep the sobs from erupting from his throat. He wanted to sob and break down and confess that he wasn't okay. That he was basically falling apart.

He managed to keep himself together. He just needed to wait for a couple of hours. Once he got to Hackney, he would have his time to weep and hurt.

"We'll talk when you come back. I just want you to know that we will get through this. Okay?"

Louis could only stiffly nod and give another fake and forced smile. He needed to get away from Harry. He felt like he was suffocating, and it hurt more to know that only Harry could make it all better.

"I'll go pack a small bag. I'll tell Andrew to take me there himself. Just so you don't get worried." He added trying to calm Harry into letting him go peacefully. It seemed to be working, because the older man only nodded in agreement.

"That sounds perfect. Make sure to say hello to Johannah for me." Harry said like if they were having a normal conversation. Louis only nodded.

He turned on his heel and was about to step out of the study, but Harry's words stopped him.

"I love you Angel."

Louis could feel the tears starting to form in the back of his eyes, but he held them off long enough, to turn around and give Harry another small smile.

"I love you too."

*

"Are you going to tell me now, what bloody happened?"

Gemma was stunned on her spot once the blur of lavender hair came rushing into her room. She had been currently on her desk by her window, browsing on her laptop. But, once she saw Sam Teasdale, she closed it and moved over towards her bed.

"Yes? Who is it? Oh, Samantha how wonderful to see you! Yes of course you can come in." She said jokingly, even if her voice did drip a little with annoyance.

"Oh get over it. I always do that." Sam spat out rolling her eyes. She approached the bed and quickly climbed on sitting on her knees. "You're going to tell me what bloody happened with Annika and Harry, and you can't ask questions at all. Okay?"

Gemma gave out a loud groan as she looked up at the ceiling. "Can't I ask only one question? Like where is Lou at?"

"No you can't! I am the one doing the questioning. And, she's currently at an appointment. Looking if the baby is okay and all that."

"By herself! Sam why aren't you with her?" Gemma asked incredulously. Sam rolled her eyes as she brought a hand up to her face to pinch the bridge of her nose.

"No not alone you bubble headed idiot. Tom is with her, alright? I'm not the only one who has to go to those things with her. He's the one who knocked her up."

Gemma pouted at the insult, but quickly got over it, once Sam started to question again.

In all honesty, she wasn't ready to talk about what had happened a week ago, because she really didn't know herself what really went down.

"Well, what do you want to know?" She asked nervously, and Sam didn't even waste a second on getting started.

"Okay. First of all, why did Harry not show up to his ribbon cutting ceremony?"

Gemma cringed at that question, because it meant her answer would only lead to more pressing inquiries. Sam's hawk eyes weren't exactly helping either. Her entire attention was focused on Gemma, and she found that to be a bit uncomfortable.

"Something happened back in the mansion, and he went kind of... mad."

"He went kind of mad? Okay, what happened?"

"He received pictures from an anonymous source, and he really didn't enjoy looking at them. They hit a low point on him." Gemma added as ambiguously as she possibly could. It didn't matter anyways. Sam already had a hunch as to who had caused this whole mess.

"I'm guessing that the pictures showed something incriminating then. Something that has to do with Louis. Am I correct?" Sam asked knowingly. She smirked in triumph when Gemma stiffly nodded.

"So what was it? Was he trying to steal information about your bank accounts? Trying to embezzle money from Harry?"

"It had nothing to do with our fortune Sam. You're wrong about that." Gemma remarked sighing out loud.

Sam frowned and looked down at her hands. "If it has nothing to do with money, then what the hell was it then?"

Gemma sighed again as she looked over at her window. "It was him kissing another man."

She cringed awaiting for Sam to lash out and spat out into the air, that she knew there was something fishy about Louis Tomlinson. But, to Gemma's surprise, Sam stayed completely silent.

She looked over towards the other woman, and found her with furrowed eyebrows, and looking into the space above her head. Gemma couldn't help but frown.

"Wow. That wasn't exactly what I was expecting." Sam spoke after a couple of silent moments, "but I won't say that I'm surprised, because I definitely am not."

Gemma gave out a shaky breath and nodded. She just didn't know what to do or say. It wasn't her place to do so. She still didn't feel comfortable about talking about it behind Harry's back.

"I mean, I was expecting him to be a little gold digger, but he turned out to be a cheater. It fits him I guess."

"He didn't cheat on Harry." Gemma quickly cut in. Sam looked at her as if she had just said the most offending thing in the entire world.

"You just said that Harry went practically insane, when he saw pictures of Louis _kissing another man!_ How do you expect me to think that he didn't cheat on Harry when there is incriminating evidence against him?"

Gemma rolled her eyes as she stood up to go stand against her window. Sam looked at her, but stayed silent, letting Gemma talk whenever she was ready.

"I spoke to Louis the day after Harry came back home from the hospital." She said after a minute of debating. Sam went back to listening intently.

"What did he tell you?"

"That the pictures had all been part of a plot schemed by Nick Grimshaw. He said that the guy who he was kissing wasn't even Micah Evergreen." Gemma explained more thoroughly.

"Whoa, back up. Who's Micah Evergreen?" Sam quickly cut in. Gemma finally turned around and went to sit on the bed again.

"He's a guy that lived in Louis' hometown. Apparently he's always had a certain... obsession with Louis. He moved to London a couple of months ago, and ever since, Harry has had an undeniable jealousy against him."

Sam nodded as she assimilated all of the information. When she didn't say anything, Gemma took it as a cue to continue.

"Anyways, just a day before the grand opening of the Law Firm, Louis came back from the Northumberland House from picking up some of the last things that he had left there. And I swear Sam, I had never seemed him as scared as I saw him that day."

Sam couldn't help but scoff loudly at that. Gemma looked at her and frowned.

"Come on Gemms! You don't actually expect me to believe that he was actually scared. Right? What was he even scared about?" She asked with a giggle, and Gemma scowled.

"It wasn't fake. Sam, you know that I'm pretty good at reading people, and what Louis Tomlinson was going through that afternoon was none other than pure fear." Gemma remarked as firmly as she could muster.

Sam was taken aback by the sincerity and truth coming from Gemma, and her slight chuckling immediately stopped. She didn't believe Louis, but she believed Gemma.

"Okay. So he was scared. What was he scared about?"

"You know Nick's brother, Aiden, well, he lives in the Northumberland as well. He's also attending the LSE. Louis has had run ins with Nick before, but the one he had with him that day, left him in shock. Apparently Nick warned him that Louis' life was going to fall into pieces. Very soon."

Sam frowned and couldn't help but part her lips in slight surprise. She was about to add another snarky remark, that Louis could very possibly be lying about that, but Gemma immediately cut in.

"Don't you see? It wasn't a lie. Nick warned him and just a day later, the day of Harry's big night, an anonymous sender brought over the pictures that had Louis kissing what was supposed to be Micah Evergreen. The incriminating evidence as you put it."

Sam nodded as she began to connect the puzzle pieces inside of her head. "Did you tell Harry about what Louis told you?"

"Didn't have to. I didn't tell you earlier, because I knew that you would want to know everything then and there, but Nick came to the Mansion the same day that I confronted Louis about the pictures."

"Oh my God, what happened?" Sam asked a bit worried. She knew how dramatic Grimshaw could be.

"He came in screaming demanding to speak with Harry. It was insane. He almost had an aneurysm once he saw Louis here. He started to scream that Annika wasn't supposed to be the one who was dead. That if anything Louis deserved it."

"What did Harry do about that?"

"He pushed him on his arse. Told him that he had no right to come into our house and start threatening Louis. He warned him to never come around again. That he never wanted to see him. Nick Grimshaw was in complete tears."

Thinking back to that night, Gemma couldn't help but cringe at the memory.

~

_"You don't deserve Harry Styles you stupid, vile, twink! You should burn in the pits of hell where you crawled from." Nick spat out as the tears started to blur his vision again. Harry was right in front of him pushing him to the floor again._

_This wasn't how he had imagined things to go. Everything was going to absolute shit, and Louis Tomlinson still stood there unscathed. Being protected blindly by Harry's rage._

_"Don't you dare say those things to him. You have no right to do so. Do you hear me? Get the fuck out of my house. I don't want you near me or my family ever again." Harry barked out in his deep thundering voice, that had everyone around cowering in fear. Louis had never seen him like this._

_"Are you blind! Has his pretty little arse charmed your cock so much that you don't see the truth from the lie! He's lying to you! Always has been! He doesn't love you Styles! Not like I do!" Nick spat out even more hysterical now._

_Louis cringed at his words in fear that he was going to say something that he knew and Harry didn't. Harry looked like he wanted to punch him in the face, but he refrained from doing so. He was going to be the mature one in this situation._

_"This wasn't how the plan was supposed to go! He was supposed to be out in the streets by now. Completely forgotten! Did the pictures that I sent you, not convince you of what a lying cheating bastard he is?!"_

_Everyone went silent once Nick spoke those words. Gemma in complete surprise. Harry in instant anger, and Louis in smirking triumph. Nick had basically just confessed that he had been the one who sent the pictures, making everything easy for the younger boy._

_"So you were the one who sent me those pictures?" Harry asked through gritted teeth as calmly as he could, but his low voice seemed even more terrifying than his roaring one, if that was even possible._

_Nick immediately sputtered and started to shake his head, trying to take everything back, but it was already too late. Harry was already sauntering towards him even more menacingly._

_"So this was all your fault? All the misfortune that has happened in the past few days could have been prevented, if it wasn't for your sick obsession with me?! Do you not understand that I don't want you? That I have no desire to ever be with you? Get it through your fucking thick skull! Nothing that you do in this lifetime, will ever make me feel for you. Understood?"_

_Harry didn't even wait for Nick to answer, because he opened the door, and threw him out, completely disregarding him and slamming the door behind him._

_Everyone remained silent and the only sound was Harry's heavy breathing from where he was leaning against the door. Gemma's first thought was to run over and comfort her brother, but she knew that Harry didn't want her at that moment. What he needed was Louis._

_The younger boy quickly caught up to that same mindset, because he quickly ordered all the servants that had been standing around, to go away before he walked over towards where Harry still stood. Gemma took that as her silent cue, to leave them alone as well, as she quickly climbed up the stairs._

_Louis only placed a small comforting hand on top of Harry's shoulder, and the older man immediately melted into the touch. Quickly turning around and hugging Louis tightly against him._

_"We're alright." He had whispered. "Everything is going to be just fine."_

~

"So Nick confessed that it had been him who had sent the pictures? Just like that?" Sam asked a bit astonished. Gemma only nodded.

"Yeah. Apparently when emotions are running high like that, humans don't tend to have a mouth to brain filter." Gemma said with a raised eyebrow. Sam nodded. She knew about those kinds of situations very well.

"I still don't understand how Annika Westwood fits into all of this." Sam added. "What happened afterwards? How did Harry end in a car with her? A car that drove them into the accident that took her life?"

"To be honest, I don't know how to answer that question." Gemma replied honestly. "The only two people who really know what happened that night, were Harry and Annika, and well, Annika took that with her to the grave, and Harry is always especially ambiguous whenever we ask him about it."

Sam nodded but then quickly frowned. Gemma noticed because she tilted her head in confusion. "What is it?"

Sam coughed a bit nervously and looked down, not wanting to stare Gemma in the eye at that moment.

"Well, I know that you don't like us to dwell so much into the shit that the press print about your life, and I get that. Since most of it is in fact complete shit--"

"Where are you going with this Sam?" Gemma quickly interjected. She raised an eyebrow at her urging for her to speed up her statement, and Sam could only sigh out frustratedly.

"I've just seen an article or two talking about how a close source allegedly saw Harry and Annika at the Corinthia that night."

Gemma took in a big breath before nodding for Sam to continue. She didn't necessarily like when the media talked about her and her brother without actually knowing the facts. She was like Harry in that aspect.

"I just think that there is a reason why Harry doesn't want to talk about what happened at the Corinthia that night. And according to the articles that I read, it signals to a secret hookup between them two."

Gemma immediately stood up from where she was sitting and went to stand in front of her bed instead. She started pacing as the undeniable feeling of anger started to wash over her.

"Are you serious, Sam?" She asked once she stopped pacing to look at the other woman. "Are you going to tell me that for once in your life, you're going to start believing those _sources_ that are trying to drag Harry's name through the mud?"

Sam quickly shook her head as she brought her hands up. "No of course not Gemma, I know those _secret sources_ are complete bogus, but, don't you find it a bit odd, that Harry hasn't talked about that night at all? I mean what is he trying to hide?"

"Have you ever thought that maybe it's too early for him to talk about it, because not only was he going through a dark moment at that time, but he witnessed Annika's death! Have you ever thought of that?"

Sam sighed and looked down at her hands as she nodded. "Yeah, I understand that, Gemma. I'm not trying to be the bad guy here, but Harry always likes to talk about what's troubling him. You, being his sister, should know that more than anyone else."

Gemma couldn't help but nod at that, because Sam was right. Ever since they were little, Harry used to always tell Gemma what was troubling him. She guesses that it was what made them so close.

"Gemma, I know that you don't like to hear stuff that even tries to degrade Harry, but you out of all people should know that something bad happened at the Corinthia that night. Something that isn't letting Harry breath properly ever since."

Gemma could only look at Sam with an open mouth. She hated to admit, that now that Sam had planted the seed of the doubt inside of her head, she started to think more thoroughly about what Harry was hiding.

"I'm not saying for you to believe the story. I'm just saying that you should definitely not disregard that as a possibility." Sam was sure to add, once she saw the inner turmoil of emotions that Gemma was going through.

"So, you expect me to believe that my brother is a cheater?" Gemma snapped a bit bitterly. Sam rolled her eyes and shook her head. Motioning for Gemma to sit down again.

"No. But, alcohol and sadness and hurt and anger don't exactly mesh well together." Sam replied once Gemma sat down.

"I refuse to believe that. My brother would never do that. You out of all people know that Harry is so desperately in love with Louis. So much that sometimes it scares me a bit. He wouldn't cheat on him. Harry isn't like that."

"I know that Harry is a good person, Gemms. I'm not saying that he isn't. Because Harry is probably the most charismatic and kind and giving person that I've ever met. I know that." Sam added quickly.

"Then why are you telling me to not disregard the possibility of him and Annika hooking up?" Gemma huffed out and Sam quickly cut in.

"Because, up until then, your brother thought that Louis was the cheater."

Gemma was taken aback for a second, as Sam looked at her intensely. She just wanted for her to understand, and with every passing moment, Gemma was starting to believe that option more and more.

"Harry might not be the one to be vindictive or resentful, but Gemma, he was going through pain at that moment. I can only imagine how much. Annika saw him and she went in for the kill. You and me both now how manipulative she is... or was."

Gemma cringed at that. She was still coming to terms with the fact that they had just buried Annika a couple of hours ago. As much as she had hated the older woman before, she was able to forgive her.

"Now, I am not saying for you to treat your brother like the antagonist, because we aren't even sure that he did cheat. But, I'm not telling you to treat Louis like the victim either." Sam added firmly.

Gemma looked over at her and frowned again. Sam was just so against Louis, it wasn't even funny.

"Sam, it was proven that the whole picture fiasco, was all planned." Gemma reminded her, and Sam rolled her eyes.

"I'm not talking about that. I'm just saying, that if Harry did cheat, let's just hope he didn't, Louis might not take it very well." Sam replied slowly. Gemma frowned again but nodded. She understood that part.

"Of course. I understand. Don't worry."

"No. I don't think you do Gemma. I don't think that you really understand the consequences that could arise due to Harry's possible actions." Sam added sternly. "Louis is one of those people who hold grudges. Grudges against people that they love. I'm just saying protect Harry."

Gemma's frown deepened, as Sam's words sunk in. She had never thought about anything that way. And now it was unsettling to hear.

"I know that you like to think the best out of people. I understand. And I know that you've formed a sort of attachment to the younger boy, but don't trust him Gemma. I can not stress that enough. I don't care if it was proven that he wasn't cheating. Something must've made Nick Grimshaw take that route. Certain information. Louis is smart. Possibly smarter than you and me. You should always be on your toes when dealing with him. Especially now. Okay?"

Gemma nodded but scoffed after a couple of seconds. "You're level of distrust is amazing Sam Teasdale. I'm sure that Louis isn't going to hurt Harry, because I'm sure that my brother, did nothing wrong."

"Then you're being naive if you actually think that way." Sam remarked, cutting in. "If you think that Louis isn't going to do something against Harry, if he was unfaithful, then you know very well that you're lying to yourself. Protect Harry Gemma."

"So you're telling me to be okay with him, if he did in fact, cheat?" Gemma asked a bit confusedly and Sam shook her head.

"No. I'm not telling you to condone his actions, but I'm telling you to understand him and to protect him. Louis Tomlinson is bad news Gemms. I haven't changed my mind about that at all. Don't be so trusting of him."

Gemma nodded and gave out a loud sigh. "I guess, that I can understand that." She said softly. "But, I am not going to come in between their relationship."

"That's not what I am telling you to do. What I am telling you to do, is to never turn your back against him. Never leave him to show support to someone else. He's your brother and he needs you if things do get rough. Annika Westwood and Nick Grimshaw aren't the ones who you should watch out for, it's Louis Tomlinson now."

Gemma only looked down at her hands and said nothing else. Sam was just making good points left and right. It was starting to open her eyes again.

"Harry is going to need you Gemma. Don't leave him alone with his thoughts. You don't want to lose your brother again. Do you?" Sam asked firmly and Gemma immediately snapped her gaze up and shook her head furiously.

Sam sighed and looked her straight in the eyes. "Then never treat Louis Tomlinson like the victim."

*

"Here you go Boo. Hot and fresh out of the kettle. Just like you like it."

Louis gladly took the dark blue mug from Jay's hands as she sat a plate of freshly baked sugar cookies on the small coffee table in front of him.

He sipped from the mug and was pleasantly surprised to taste the sweetness of the hibiscus tea that Jay was known for.

Looking around, he never felt so happy to be in the small flat from his childhood. He didn't even mind the discoloration on the wooden walls or the sound of the creaking floors. He had never felt more comfortable in his life.

He guesses that the loneliness that he had endured back in the majestic Styles Mansion had made him so prone to withstand the dingy small flat that he had called home for the past 19 years of his life.

Jay finished making her own cup in the kitchen, and quickly made her way back towards were Louis sat, wrapped up in the soft fleecy blankets that she had made with her own hands.

She sat next to him, and Louis was quick to snuggle up to her, placing his head against her left shoulder as he gingerly sipped from his cup. Jay was watching a romantic comedy, but Louis wasn't paying too much attention. He was just content with having his mum carding her fingers through his fringe. The familiarity of it, made him happy.

Jay remained silent. Not wanting to disturb Louis' endless train of thought.  She was surprised when he arrived yesterday night unannounced, but she couldn't say that she wasn't happy. It had been long since she had seen her only son, and she was just glad that he was here. Being so affectionate.

It's what made her frown as well. Jay knew very well, that the only times that Louis wanted to be coddled after, was when he was feeling sad, lonely, and in need of affection.

Another red flag for her, was the lack of Harry Styles by the younger boy's side.

At first she had feared the worst. She had seen the news talking about the older man being in an accident, but Louis was quick to assure her that Harry was safe and sound, and that the only casualty had been a friend of his that had been in the car with him at the time of the accident.

Louis was also very adamant about talking about Harry. That was what clued Jay, that her son and the older man, were having relationship problems.

She decided to not say anything, and just take care of her son. She knew him better than anyone else, and she knew that Louis only needed time before he started to spew out his problems. She just hoped that it wasn't something serious.

"Hey mum?" Louis asked after a couple of silent minutes. Jay turned over to look at him from where he had his head against her shoulder. He was staring straight at the screen.

"Yes?" She asked him softly. She knew this was the point where he started to speak again.

"Did my dad ever cheat on you?" He asked firmly, taking Jay a bit by surprise. She was quick to place her mug on the table in front of them, and turn around to face Louis.

"No honey. He never did. Why are you asking me that?"

Louis sighed as he straightened up himself and placed his own cup next to Jay's. All the while she looked at him with furrowed brows. She didn't necessarily like where this conversation was going.

"Mum, me and Harry aren't in the best of terms at the moment." He added all of a sudden, and Jay knew that the words were going to start pouring out of him at any minute.

"Do you think that I didn't clue into that earlier?" She said knowingly and it made Louis blush. "For God's sake Boo, you came in here without warning, and asking for a hug. Something that doesn't exactly happen so often."

Louis nodded and looked down at where his hands were tangled in the blanket. "Yeah. I guess I made it obvious, didn't I?"

"You couldn't hide it even if you tried honey." Jay added with a knowing smile. "Now, talk to me dear. I'm not your mum just for nothing."

Louis nodded and resumed his permanent scowl. He didn't know exactly how to approach the situation, but he knew that if he didn't talk to someone soon, he was going to explode.

"You know that Harry had an accident. And in that accident he was with a friend. A friend that died." Louis explained slowly, and Jay immediately frowned.

"Okay, I'm starting to get the vibe that it wasn't just a friend that was with Harry that night." She said a bit nervously.

Louis immediately lowered his gaze and bit his lip. He stiffly nodded and Jay immediately grabbed his hands in hers, and rubbed them comfortingly.

"It wasn't mum. It was his ex-fiance." Louis added through gritted teeth, and Jay only gasped in surprise.

"Ex-fiance, Louis you never told me that he was once close to getting married?" She said in bewilderment.

Louis nodded as he still kept his eyes trained down. "He was, but it was a long time ago. She was actually the one who left him. A couple of weeks before the wedding."

"Oh my Goodness! Poor man." She said with wide eyes, and Louis couldn't help but nod. "Well, what was he doing with her that night then?"

"Me and him got into an argument that night." He said, completely jumping over the part of Nick Grimshaw. He knew that it would just elongate the story, and bring something that he didn't want to talk about.

"Wasn't it the night of his Law Firm's opening ceremony?" Jay asked a bit confusedly. Louis nodded and she furrowed her brows.

"Yeah. It was. He ended up not showing up, but he went to drink at the bar inside of the Corinthia Hotel." Louis said with a wounded voice. Jay nodded but didn't say anything.

"It was a petty argument. Luckily, things got cleared, and we were able to get over it pretty quickly." He added, remembering back to the night that Nick Grimshaw came to the Mansion.

"Well, I'm glad. But, what does that have anything to do with you asking if your father cheated on me?"

Louis sighed as he looked back to his mum, and felt the tears start to fall freely down his cheeks. "Because Harry cheated on me." He sobbed out, before burying his face on her chest.

Jay couldn't believe her ears, but her motherly instinct quickly kicked in, as she cradled Louis' shaking body as close to her as possible. She rocked him back and forth, as his pained sobs turned into occasional whimpers.

Finally after a couple of minutes, Louis looked up at her, and Jay could feel her heart breaking inside of her chest. Louis looked absolutely devastated with his red rimmed eyes and his tear stained cheeks. His face was blotched red, and his hair was in a messy disarray. He looked so much like the young boy that she used to console whenever he hurt himself.

"He cheated on me mum, and he hasn't been man enough to tell me about it!" He wailed out angrily, and Jay nodded. This is when the out pour stared.

"Well, explain to me then, if he hasn't been... upfront to you about it, then how did you find our?" She asked as softly as she could. She needed to handle him with lots of care.

"Because Annika was the one to tell me about it. His ex-fiance was the one who told me! Can you imagine? If I never went over and asked her, I would've never known about his unfaithfulness." He struggled out through gurgling sobs.

"Baby, I thought she died in the accident." Jay said a bit confusedly. Louis nodded but rolled his eyes.

"She wasn't dead. She was in critical condition. When I went to talk to her, she was already on her deathbed." He said a bit angrily now. Jay could see how much Louis detested the deceased woman.

"She hated me mum. Annika hated me, because she thought that she could actually have the opportunity to mend her relationship with Harry. She came back from where she had run off to just to do that! Luckily, I was here to stop her from hurting him any further, and that's why she hated me so much."

Jay nodded as she tried to grasp everything that Louis was struggling out through his tears. She had never seen him like this before. Not even when he had left Micah back in Doncaster two years ago.

"You don't think that she made it up? You yourself said that she hated you so much. Don't you think that she was just doing it to hurt you?" Jay asked in hopes of getting him to stop crying, but it wasn't helping.

"I did. I did mum, but it all points to that. They were both at the hotel, and they were both together. Something that I still can't wrap my head around."

"Honey, I'm sure that Harry would never do that to you. No matter how drunk he was." Jay assured him, but Louis only shook his head.

"What if she was right mum? What if Harry hasn't stopped loving her? What if he never loved me?" He asked through broken sobs, and the tears started again.

Jay shook her head as she cradled his head against her chest again and started to run her fingers through his hair.

"Oh honey, how can you even think that? Harry Styles adores you! He is so head over heels in love with you, it's a bit scary to watch. The way he's devoted to you and only you. There's no doubt in my mind, that he could ever stop loving you. Not anymore."

Louis' sobs stopped after a couple of minutes as Jay's words sunk in. They made him feel better, because he knew that they were true.

Yet, that small deep and dark corner of his mind, that only liked to pester him and make him feel bad, kept on reminding him about Annika's words.

"If he was unfaithful to me, I don't think that I could ever forgive him." He said after a while as he got up from where he was pressed against Jay. "I couldn't mum. I could never forgive him."

"I understand that love, but before you go and make plans and accusations, you should ask him yourself. Hear it from his own mouth. He's the only one who can answer your question."

"What if he lies? What if what Annika said was true and he never tells me about it?" Louis asked again, and Jay shook her head, as she ran a hand down his face.

"You have to trust him, Louis. That's the thing that makes relationships strong. It's the amount of trust that you hold within each other."

"You don't get it Jay!" He said as he scrambled up from the couch and started to pace in front of the T.V. She had long since muted it. "You never went through this, never went through the state of pain and hurt that makes you believe that you aren't good enough!"

"Do you honestly think that you are not good enough Louis? Is that it?" She asked a bit firmly. Louis' mind was in a dark place and he needed to snap him out of it.

"Of course I do! Why else would he have done it?"

"You don't even know if it's true or not!" She snapped as she stood up. "You always do this Louis. You always think the worst. Always turn simple situations, into something they're not!"

"You honestly think that this is a simple situation? There might be the possibility that he cheated on me! Me! How could he do that to me!"

Jay sighed as she sat back down. She didn't want their escalating argument to be reported by the neighbors. The walls were paper thin after all.

"Look Louis, I know that this isn't a simple situation, and no I don't know how to deal with it, because as you said, I have never actually been through this before." She remarked softly. "But, what I do know, is that you shouldn't go on seeking revenge for something that you aren't even sure happened."

"I'm not going to have mercy. If he did cheat on me, I am not going to hold back." He said through gritted teeth and a determined look in his eye. "You yourself said it. A relationship is supposed to be founded on trust. Sincerity and trust. Something that he isn't giving me--"

"And you're giving it to him?" She quickly cut in as she stood up. "Have you been sincere with Harry?" She asked as firmly as she could, and Louis stayed silent.

"Have you told Harry about how you were in a relationship, when you started to seduce him? Have you told Harry about the relationship that you had with Micah Evergreen? Have you even told Harry who Micah was to you?" She asked as her tone grew.

Louis was about to cut in, and interject her argument, but she cut him off again.

"Have you told Harry, that before you actually miraculously fell in love with him, you were only after his money? Have you!?"

Louis flinched at her words, like he had just been slapped. He knew about what he had done in the past, and he knew that it would soon catch up and bite him in the arse, but he also liked to believe that it never would.

"How can you stand in front of me, your own mother, and whine about lack of trust and sincerity, when you are the last person in this planet to talk about it."

Louis' tears started back up again, but he was quick to wipe them away. "I made a promise to Lottie--"

"You and that stupid promise!" Jay shouted frustratedly. "Do you honestly think that your sister would actually want you fulfilling a promise that ultimately will make you miserable!"

The tears fell freely now, and Louis didn't even try wiping them away.

"Do you not see that your stupid little promise is going to destroy you!? You are going to end up in the streets and alone. Without the man that loves you and I know you love back! Can you not see that Louis? Are you so power hungry, that you don't see your own flaws!?"

"I shouldn't have come here." He struggled out through the big fat tears that rolled down his cheeks, as he rushed his way over to his old room, and grabbed the small luggage bag that he had brought with him.

He had intended on staying the whole weekend, but he couldn't stand it any longer. He would even take the tube to rush the hell out.

Once he made his way out of the room and into the living room again, he found Jay there. Looking at him with a slight apologetic look. She looked like she was about to say something, but he quickly cut her off.

"You don't know anything Jay. You don't understand anything."

Jay's soft gaze hardened, as she rose her head and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"You're right. I don't. I don't know who you are anymore."

Louis rushed out before she could continue, because he wasn't sure if he knew himself either.

*

The tube ride back to the Styles Mansion was a miserable one. He was able to hold of his sobs until he rushed out into the cold March air. That's when he couldn't fend the tears off anymore, and they started to pour again.

He just wanted everything to be back to the way it was. He wanted to be happy. He wanted to be surrounded by Harry's warm arms, and most of all, he wanted to not feel the horrible pounding in his chest. The feeling of uncertainty.

The walk from the station to the mansion was only two miles, and the fresh night air, helped clear his mind from the argument he had just shared with his mum.

He preferred not to think about it when he finally stepped foot into the familiar driveway.

He made his way inside, dropping his bag by the door. The sudden wave of loneliness hit him again, but he decided to push it away. He preferred to be here alone, than be back in Hackney with his mum and her accusations.

It was quiet around. No surprise there since it was a Saturday evening. All the workers had left already to go home, returning until Monday. He could guess that Liam had already picked Gemma up to go on a romantic dinner together.

He was surprised to hear silent chatter coming from Harry's study, so he followed it, intending on getting the talk over and done with.

The door was slightly opened, and he was about to push it and go inside but he heard his name being spoken, and he stopped on his tracks.

"What did you do Harry? Why haven't you actually told anyone what happened?"

The voice was Liam's. He seemed to be urging Harry on confessing something, and Louis' heart was in his throat.

Harry sighed as he looked over to his friend and shook his head. "You're going to hate me Liam. Really you are, but I fell like if I don't tell someone soon, I'm going to go insane!"

"Well go on then. Tell me. You can trust me you know."

Harry nodded before giving out a loud sigh and looking at Liam straight in the eye. The younger man looked worried for his friend, and Harry appreciated it, but he hated himself.

"The night at the Corinthia, before I climbed onto the car with Annika, something happened." Harry said ashamedly.

"Okay, stop mumbling and get on with it. What happened between you and Annika?" Liam asked irritatedly. Harry figured that it was now or never.

"I slept with her." He said with a hanged head. Liam gasped, and unbeknownst to both of them, so did Louis right outside of the door.

"You what?! Are you insane? Are you out of your fricking mind!?" Liam roared out loud making Harry lean back in surprise.

"I know. Okay. I know I did wrong, but if I'm being honest, I don't even remember what happened. I was drunk off my ass over Louis when she showed up." Harry tried explaining, and Liam stood up from his chair.

"That's even worse! You had sex with your ex-fiance! Why because you were mad at Louis, because you wanted to get back at him or something?"

"I already told you that I wasn't even sober! She took advantage of the situation."

"Oh come on Harry! Man up and accept the fact that you had sex with her. Don't go blaming only her. It takes two to tango." Liam spat out and Harry stood up as well.

"Don't you think I know that! Don't you think that I'm actually feeling horrible right now? It sucks Liam, because this isn't something you just talk about with your partner."

Liam looked at him, and saw Harry's tear filled eyes. He couldn't help but sigh for his friend. "Are you planning on telling Louis, then?"

Louis was silently crying outside of the door, feeling as his heart was constantly crushed inside of his chest. He only hoped that Harry would say the right thing.

"No Liam. If I did I would lose him. I'm not willing to give up what I have with him. I'm not letting Annika take that away from me." Harry spoke firmly.

Louis squeezed his eyes shut as he brought a hand up to cover the sobs that wanted to crawl out. He moved away from the door and made his way up the stairs as quickly as he possibly could. He had already heard enough.

Harry had cheated on him. He had cheated and he wasn't going to tell Louis, ever.

"So, you've forgiven him over the pictures then?" Liam asked knowingly and Harry nodded.

"It was all Nick Grimshaw's wrong doing, Liam. He wanted me and Louis to separate for his own good. The pictures were bogus."

"And Micah Evergreen isn't?" Liam asked. Harry looked up at him and clenched his jaw.

"I'm planning on asking him about it when he comes back from his mum's. Believe me that I want to ask him about it." Harry added firmly and Liam nodded.

"I just want you to be happy, H. I know that Louis makes you happy, but, I think it's time that you both sat down and talked thoroughly about everything."

"Are you suggesting that I tell him about Annika? Because I won't do it Liam. I'm not gonna risk losing the only good thing that has happened to me in a long time." Harry remarked stubbornly, and Liam only sighed.

"I know that I'm not going to change your mind. But, you know that lying does no good Harry. What if one day he figures it out somehow. You're going to lose him. Whether you like it or not."

Harry nodded and he looked down. He was aware about the possible consequences that came with lying to Louis, but, he was willing to take the odds.

Liam saw that, because he didn't press any further. He knew that there was no changing Harry's mind once it was made.

"I'll get going. I promised Gemma I'd meet her at the Mayflower." Liam explained and Harry nodded and gave him a small smile.

They walked outside the study and over to the door, when Harry noticed Louis' luggage bag on the floor. Liam left with a final goodbye, and Harry rushed upstairs into the bedroom to find Louis sitting by the window.

He was relieved but at the same time terrified. He didn't know if Louis had gotten here when Liam and him were having the conversation in the study.

His heart started to beat uncomfortably fast, but Louis turned from where he was looking outside to look at Harry with a small warm smile.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Harry asked as he made his way over to the younger boy to sit next to him. Louis immediately tangled their hands together.

"Decided to come back after all." He said softly. His eyes were red and puffy and Harry didn't know if it was from crying or from exhaustion.

"Are you tired Angel?" Harry asked worriedly and Louis nodded to appease the older man.

He took both of them by surprise when he leaned in and gave Harry a kiss. He just missed it so much. The older man missed it too.

He pulled back and looked at Harry and the older man smiled at him.

"I love you Harry." He said sincerely, and Harry looked down at him with adoration and love. So much that it made Louis want to sob again.

"I love you too Angel. So much."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guyssss!
> 
> Sorry for taking a MONTH to update, I just had a lot on my plate. Had like 5 essays that were overdue, and well, I needed to stop procrastinating!
> 
> I promise that won't happen again! For real this time!
> 
> Also, guys, the ending is relatively near, but don't question the plot. Just be patient. I promise. Just trust me! ;)
> 
> See ya next update! ;) x.


	34. Chapter Thirty-Four.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whooo! So much drama going on! :p
> 
> Enjoy! ;) x.

"Bloody stupid door!" Nick screamed when the heavy wood collided onto his chest, after Aiden had entered.

Fiona glanced up from her computer to find the two Grimshaw siblings walking into the BBC Radio One office. Aiden seemed to be apologizing at an infuriated Nick, and she grimaced once she noticed the heavy eye bags that the older brother was sporting. They made him look like one of the Walking Dead characters.

Nick waved his brother off, a bit annoyed, after Aiden had profusely apologized. It really wasn't the younger man's fault. Nick had just been sulking and looking at his phone. Too engrossed to notice that the door was about to hit him.

Aiden still looked at him a bit guiltily, but Nick immediately ordered him to sit on one of the couches, and not bother him during his morning show. Aiden was quick to comply. Not wanting to anger his brother even further. It already seemed like his mood would never improve.

"Well, good morning sunshine!" Fiona said excitedly as she passed Nick's daily order of black coffee over to him. He grumbled and snapped, as he grabbed the paper cup from her hands a bit grumpily.

"How do you know that this morning is so bloody good? This morning is actually terrible. Nothing bloody good about it." He mumbled as he turned on his computer a bit harshly. Fiona smirked and turned her chair around to fully face him.

"Well, that's certainly a bit biased, don't you think?" She asked as she crossed her arms in front of her chest. "The morning is quite beautiful! It's Friday, and it's the first day in all of this week, that the sun has decided to grace us with its presence!"

"The sun can go back to hiding for all I bloody care." He grumbled out apathetically.

He was still hurting and sulking and pitying himself for his failed attempt at separating Harry and Louis. Even if it had already been 2 months after the incident.

"Oh come on, sunshine!" She said as she stood up from her seat and wrapped her arms around his neck. Nick tried, pathetically, to push her away but she knew that it was all for show. Nick liked getting cuddled, and looked after.

"Brighten up will ya! Life moves on! Love must be forgotten! Everything must run it's course! All that good stuff!" She added as she turned his chair around. He grumbled dejectedly again, and she sighed and placed her hands on her hips.

"Enough with all of this depression! It's starting to bleed onto everything you do! Do you know how many people have called the station, asking why we are playing so much Adele and Billy Joel?"

"Good, so I'm not the only one who's noticed." Aiden says from the couch, trying to make it sound like a whisper, but Nick was able to hear him, because he immediately shot daggers at his younger brother.

Aiden cowered into the couch, as he went back to typing on his phone, and Fiona gave out another loud sigh. Giving up on trying to cheer Nick. He had been like this for a few weeks now, and there was nothing that could make him happy again.

"Let's just do the show, so I could go back to my house please!" Nick sighed exasperated, and no one tried to bother him, as he did his daily thing.

The show went on, and Nick tried to play a few uplifting songs. Songs that were actually in the now, and not filled with heartbreak and dread, but the upbeat tempo of pop, wasn't exactly helping his sour mood.

It was only, after the show was finished, that Fiona cornered him in the lounge area. She looked a little pissed off, and Nick couldn't help but roll his eyes. He knew that he was about to receive a hard scolding, and he was prepared to blow her off.

"Alright. Tell me what I have to do in order for you to lose the long face." She asked demandingly.

"There's nothing you have to do Fiona. You don't owe me anything. Don't worry." He said monotonously, as he poured himself another cup of coffee from the kettle that Finchy had set up just minutes ago.

Fiona looked at him with a scowl, becoming irritated by the minute. Nick was acting very nonchalantly, when in reality, she knew that he wasn't doing very well.

"If it makes you any happy, I don't think that their relationship will last." She remarked, trying to catch his attention. It worked, but not exactly the way that she wanted it too, because Nick only rolled his eyes.

"Oh really? Tell me, all psychic Fiona, how do you know?" He questioned with a condescending tone. Fiona huffed and placed her hands on her hips, while giving him the darkest scowl she could muster.

"Have you not been reading the press you quiffed prick?"

Nick looked at her and shook his head tiredly as he added sugar to his cup. "Why would I? So that I could be reminded that I failed miserably on the one thing that could bring me happiness?"

"My God!" Fiona finally spat out as she flung her hands up at the air. "Have you lost your mind? Is your humongous head really so far up your arse?"

"Okay, yeah, I'm not gonna stand here and let you insult me." He remarked with a dignified look. He was prepared to walk away but Fiona pulled him back, causing him to almost spill his coffee.

"Shut up and listen to me you gigantic twat!" She said, punching his arm in the process. "They won't last. Not with the proper planning of course."

Nick knew that he wasn't going to be able to get away from her, so he sighed and went to sit on the small table that was in the center of the room. He signaled for Fiona to take the seat across from him, which she quickly did with new found excitement.

"Alright. Explain yourself darling, because you seem to have lost me."

"Well, since you were always crying and pitying yourself, the week that Annika died, I decided not to tell you anything." She replied softly, looking around to see if there was any eavesdroppers in the perimeter.

There wasn't. "What do you mean?" Nick asked a bit more confusedly. "What were you supposed to tell me?"

"The press printed loads of articles that week, following her horrible death. You knew what happened didn't you?"

"Of course I did." Nick remarked with an eye roll. "Remember I called you that night crying because I recognized Styles' blue Aston Martin on the news. What does that have to do with anything?"

"Well, you're little plan worked. As much as you refuse to believe it did." She quickly added, when she saw Nick roll his eyes at her again. "Trust me Nicholas, it worked!"

"Yeah? Then how come that stupid twink from hell is still living under Harry's roof, and I'm here sulking about my single miserable life?"

"Because you are a complete and total idiot, who doesn't understand the concept, about patience." Fiona snapped as she placed both of her hands on the table. Nick sat back and only drank his coffee silently.

"That night, was supposed to be one of the biggest, for Harry. It was the day of the grand opening of Styles Law Firm. Everything was supposed to be perfect! Don't you agree?"

Nick narrowed his eyes and looked at the woman a bit dumbfounded. "It _was_ one of the biggest nights of his career, but he never showed up." He reminded her and Fiona quickly nodded her head.

"Because of the pictures you sent him. That was a low move Grimshaw, but at least you were able to set, the seed of doubt, inside of his mind."

"Well, it didn't last very long, if you ask me." He recalled with a permanent scowl. Fiona chuckled as she clasped her hands in front of her.

"Of course it did, because Styles got so drunk at the Corinthia, that he made the biggest mistake of his life."

Nick's gaze immediately snapped up, from where he was looking at his mug, to look at Fiona. "What do you mean by that?"

"Well, since you were sulking about afterwards, you never actually found out what people were saying, really happened that night." She replied with a small smirk.

Nick was officially lost by this point. "Okay, what are you trying to tell me? Just say it Fifi, just spit it out!"

"Well, according to a reliable source that I have," She added as she pulled out her phone, "the meet up that Styles had with Annika Westwood at the Corinthia, was anything but, friendly."

After finding the correct image, in her gallery, she quickly passed her phone over towards a frowning Nick, who immediately took it. When he was able to tell who the two people in the image were, he gasped.

The image was dark, since the Corinthia bar. was known for its low light ambiance. But, it was clear that whoever took the picture, did so with intent of capturing the two individuals who were passionately snogging by the bar.

Nick didn't know if what he was feeling, was a strange surge of jealousy mixed with pain, or if it was excitement mixed with adrenaline.

"Now do you see what I mean? The seed of doubt, has been implemented." Fiona remarked calmly. Too calmly, as opposed to what Nick was feeling at that very moment.

"So this picture is from a rag? No actual reliable source behind it?" He asked quickly, trying to clarify everything that was being quickly dropped on him. Fiona shook her head no, and he couldn't help but stand up from his seat, and start to pace across the small room.

"No. This picture has not been touched by anyone. My source, gave it to me the same night that Styles and Annika got into the accident. All the rags have, to back up the story of a drunk hook up between him and Annika, is the fact that they were in an accident together, and people saw them coming out of the Corinthia." Fiona explained thoroughly, and Nick quickly took in a sharp breath of air.

"When were you planning on telling me that you had this picture!" He hollered loudly, making Fiona flinch back in her seat. "I could've destroyed that insufferable twink a long time ago!"

"I was planning on showing them to you when the time was right. When you were level headed again, but I can clearly see that doing so right now, was a mistake!" She shouted back. Nick was breathing loudly by this point.

"Fiona, do you not see that I've been miserable for the past two months! I could've ruined Louis Tomlinson's life, with this picture--"

"By what? Showing it to him?" Fiona quickly cut it in, as she also stood to take her phone away from Nick's trembling hands. "You do realize that your credibility was completely lost, when you admitted that the pictures you sent to Harry were planned out."

Nick gaped his mouth a couple of times, before shutting it close, and clenching his jaw. Fiona had a point there. His anger had been too much, and he had mistakenly revealed his plan.

"Showing Louis the picture, wasn't actually going to remove him away from Harry's side. No one was going to believe you." She added as she crossed her arms in front of her chest. Nick sighed and nodded in agreement.

"Then why are you showing me the picture now. What's the purpose" He asked in genuine confusion.

"Well, other than the fact that you've watched Bridget Jones's Diary on repeat for the last _two_ months, I've noticed that Harry and twink aren't exactly on good terms right now."

Nick's interest immediately peaked at that, and Fiona noticed, because she was quickly pulling him out of the lounge, and over towards her desk.

"You would've noticed, if you hadn't blacklisted their names from your computer, you depressed twat." She said with a smirk, as she typed. Nick scoffed and rolled his eyes at her.

"Don't make fun of depression."

"I wasn't." She quickly added, but became silent once the image page on google popped up.

Nick wanted to flinch once the various images of Harry and Louis flooded the screen, but he quickly caught up to what Fiona was referring to, and he found himself not wanting to look away.

There was various pictures. Some varied between paps catching them coming out from restaurants, the Styles Law Firm, or important events. Others seemed to be taken inside of said important events, as they posed in front of the cameras as the new happy couple.

But, Nick saw behind their facade. Almost in all of the pictures, it seemed like Harry was the only one smiling genuinely, or the only one looking happy, and Louis had the perfect stoic face. Completely void of emotion.

"These are all recent. If  I scroll down more, you'll see the older pictures, before the whole Annika Westwood thing happened. Louis is actually smiling in those." Fiona added, as she clicked on a picture of the early stages of their relationship. Louis was smiling. Looking very smug.

_The intolerable twink._

"In the new ones, he seems almost forced. Putting on a fake smile for the cameras, and completely looking at the ground when the paps are around. This doesn't seem to me like he is happy."

"Why wouldn't he be happy? He's dating UK's youngest _billionaire._ He has him in the palm of his hand. Why exactly would twink be unhappy?" Nick asked angrily.

Fiona sighed and spun her chair to look at Nick in the eye, "Because, whether you like it or not, twink actually has feelings for Harry Styles. Simple as that."

"No. _No_ , that's all bullshit! That's all complete and utter dishonesty. He doesn't love him! This is all a plan of his. If he loved him, he wouldn't have cheated on him with _Micah Evergreen!_ " Nick spat out frustratedly.

"He never cheated on Harry, Nick. You made it seem that way with those pictures. From what Aiden has told you and me, Louis and Micah were actually broken up, before anything happened with Harry."

"No. No he's still dishonest. All he wants is Harry's money. That's all! He doesn't love him! He can't love him!" Nick replied with a heightened tone of voice.

"And why can't he? You love him don't you? You've lied to him, but that doesn't actually stop making your feelings for him, true. Right?" She replied back.

"No. This is different! How can you compare me to that deceiving twink!" He spat out angrily, as he started to pace back and forth again.

"Look that doesn't matter! What matters is that he's with him and you're not--"

"Not really helping me here Fifi!" He cut in, as he ran a hand through his quiff.

"What matters!" She says quickly making him look at her, "is that the seed of doubt has been implemented, and that, my friend, isn't something that you should take lightly."

"What exactly is the seed of doubt?" He asks with furrowed eyebrows. He feels exhausted all of a sudden. Completely washed up. It's been an eventful morning.

"I'm sure that they don't live under a rock, Nick. I'm sure that Louis has heard about the hook up rumors that have been surrounding Harry for the last two months. If Louis' dead face is anything to go by, I can assure you, that there is _trouble in paradise._ "

"Okay. But, why would Louis still be with him if he found out that Harry did cheat on him? It doesn't make sense." Nick fought back and Fiona rolled her eyes.

"The clues are all there, Grimmy. It's obvious Harry didn't actually tell Louis what happened. Why would he want to risk what he has with him? You've said it yourself. Styles is gone for that boy. He obviously doesn't want anything affecting their relationship."

Nick stayed completely silent. Not arguing any of Fiona's points. He had thought that her reasoning was completely off at first, but now looking at the big picture, he couldn't help but feel the dots connecting inside of his head.

"So, Styles doesn't want twink finding out what happened, and he keeps quiet. Blows off everything, as a drunken hook up, but never mentions it to Louis?" Nick says, gathering all the pieces together.

Fiona nods excitedly as she snaps her fingers at him with a smile. "Bingo. You've got it Grimshaw."

Nick smiles, for the first time, in weeks. And Fiona can't help but smile with him. She missed happy go-lucky Grimmy.

"Okay. So, now that we've figured all of this, where exactly do we stand with it? Do we show twink the pictures? Do we push him towards the edge?" He questions excitedly.

Perhaps _too_  excitedly, because Fiona immediately shakes her head. "No, no. We don't want to rush anything right now. There's still the possibility that we could be wrong." She reminds him.

Nick scoffs, "There's now way that we are wrong. You said it yourself, Fifi, the pieces are all there. All we needed to do was connect them."

"Yes, but that doesn't necessarily mean that we are correct about everything. That's why we have to have an alternative on times like this." She explains with a mischievous glint on her eye.

"Okay. You lost me again." Nick sighs out frustratedly. "So, we don't show Louis the pictures, but we expect him to find out on his own? I don't get it!"

"You don't show Louis the pictures. He's not the one that you should be pushing at this point. He's the smart one. He's the collected one, and he's proven that many times. He's not the one who you have to mess with."

Nick nods, still a bit lost, but agreeing with her points. She's right in that. Louis has demonstrated great endurance with difficult situations. His calmness in moments of chaos, is a sort of admirable trait.

"So, if we don't mess with him, that means that we mess with--"

"Harry Styles." She finishes for him. Nick furrows his brows but remains silent as she continues to explain.

"Seriously, Grimmy, he's not a very calm and cool individual. He believed the pictures that you sent him, which were staged, if you remember." She adds sarcastically.

"Okay, yeah. But, how exactly are we going to push him _over the edge_  like you're saying? It's not like I can talk to him, remember? He sort of vanished me from going near him, ever again." He sighs out dejectedly.

"The person, to push him, doesn't necessarily have to be you, you know?" She says with a small smirk.

"And who exactly are we going to find, that can actually do so?" He questions with narrowed eyes.

"Micah Evergreen." Comes the voice from the door.

Both Nick and Fiona's gaze immediately snap up to see who's interrupted their small discussion. It's Aiden, who has a big smile on his face.

"You can get Micah, to go off on Harry, and push him over the edge of extreme jealousy." Aiden adds as he makes his way over towards where they stand. Fiona is looking at him with a huge smile, and Nick with narrowed eyes.

"Have you been standing there and listening to our conversation the entire time?" Nick asks his younger brother with a raised eyebrow. Aiden just nods.

"Yes, I have, but that's besides the point." He says calmly. "I know what we can do to push Harry over the edge."

"You're saying to use Micah as a jealousy point, and I think it's brilliant." Fiona adds with a wide smile.

"Okay, how is that brilliant?" Nick asks a bit perplexed. "He's not dating Louis anymore. Right?"

"He doesn't need to be dating him you dolt." Fiona adds with an eye roll.

"Exactly. He just has to be involved with Louis at a certain point and a certain situation. Enough to get Harry's jealousy going." Aiden remarks with a smile of his own.

"Right. So, when the jealousy comes to be, Harry is going to snap and corner Louis," Fiona says with wide knowing eyes.

"And if we're correct, Louis will snap, and the whole Annika thing will come to be." Aiden finishes for her, as everything falls together.

"Oh my God, Aiden, that's absolutely brilliant!" Fiona says as she does the little squirmy thing, that means she's excited.

Nick's frown only grows even more. "Whoa okay back up. How are you guys getting excited over this? You're not even sure that it will work? It might be another failed attempt. I know about those. Remember?" He says with a sour tone.

"Are you seriously doubting about this?" Fiona questions, genuinely surprised. "You can't actually be serious."

"I just don't want to get my hopes up, and have it all come crashing down on me, like it did, two months ago." Nick sighs out with a soft voice. "It felt horrible then, and it might feel ten times worse now."

"That's were you're wrong, bro." Aiden says as he wraps an arm around Nick's neck. He struggles a bit since Nick is a bit taller than him. "This plan can't fail, and it won't."

"And how are you so sure about that?" Nick questions, still doubting this whole thing, all together.

"Because you sent Harry staged pictures of Louis kissing a man, that _looked_  like Micah Evergreen, and he went livid." Fiona reminds him.

"And after going livid, he completely ignored his own Law Firm's grand opening, and went to the Corinthia to drown his sorrows away." Aiden added, going along with what Fiona was saying.

"And in the Corinthia, was were he made the stupid mistake of drunkenly hooking up with Annika Westwood, which ultimately led to her unexpected death."

"And that's how all the pieces connect." Aiden says excitedly. "Your plan might not have worked the way you wanted it to, but it only built itself towards something greater, that's just waiting to explode."

"All you have to do is push." Fiona adds with a smile. The same glint in her eye from before, still present.

"Just push." Nick echoes her thoughts. "All I have to do is _push._ "

"Exactly. Now, we just have to find a way to plan this out accordingly." She says with a serious, thoughtful expression. Nick immediately agrees with her thought process.

Finally, after a couple of silent seconds, Aiden is the one to break it as he snaps his fingers excitedly.

"I know what we can do. We can convince Micah that Harry is bad for Louis. That he's been treating him bad. That he cheated on him." He explains. Fiona nods in agreement but Nick frowns, once again.

"Why would he care? They've been broken up for a while now. Haven't they?" He asks.

"Yes, but from the times that I saw them together, when they were still in a relationship, I could tell that Micah did care very deeply for Louis. It was as clear as day."

"Okay, so he cares. We've got that point covered. How exactly are we going to get him to talk to us?" Fiona asks with a small frown.

"Well, I see him around the Northumberland House enough times, to realize that him and Perrie Edwards have some kind of relationship going on. I'm not sure if platonic or romantic." Aiden remarks with raised eyebrows.

"You could convince him to talk to Nick!" Fiona quickly adds with a huge grin. "We can invent some bogus stuff, so that he's able to give us his contact information, or address."

"That's actually really smart." Nick says after a while. "We can use my celebrity status to actually convince him to do so."

"It all falls on you Aiden. You'll be the one to get him to agree." Fiona reminds the younger brother. Aiden only nods enthusiastically.

"Of course. We'll just have to deck this thing out, a bit more precisely, so that we'll have no loose edges that could make it fail." He adds, and Fiona gives out a small laugh, that sounds a bit wicked in Nick's ears.

"Wow, Fifi, I never saw you as being one of the evil ones." He says with a gleaming smile. Fiona only sighs and pats his cheek softly.

"If the reward, is to see my best friend smile genuinely again, then I'm willing to do it a million times." She says warmly, causing Nick to hug her tightly.

Fiona really is the greatest friend he's ever had.

"Aw, okay you humongous saps, let's get this plan going. Operation: _Terminate Louis and Harry's Relationship_  is now in full swing." Aiden says from where he is starting to write on a notepad.

Fiona walks over towards him, and they begin talking thoroughly, and Nick can't help the great sensation of joy that suddenly overcomes him.

It feels right. It feels perfectly fine.

"Everything will be alright."

*

A couple of days later, Aiden is stood by the bottom of the stairs, at the Northumberland House, waiting for Micah to appear. He had gone in earlier with Perrie, and from the pattern Aiden had been observing over the past days, it seemed like Micah would always leave, around 7 o'clock.

"Alright he's coming." Josh says, snapping Aiden from his train of thought.

Josh Devine, one of Aiden's floor mates, had agreed to go with Aiden's plan in exchange for a couple of completed homework papers for their shared science class. Aiden had been lucky enough, that Josh hadn't questioned the reason behind the plan. He was only in it for the benefit of completed class assignments.

The plan was, to pretend to be talking of a new program at the Radio One Breakfast Show that would catch Micah's attention, whenever he walked by. Hopefully it would work out. It was the only chance that Aiden really had to obtain some of his contact information.

Luckily, Fiona had sent him prepared. Fully decked out with a clipboard, and fake sign up papers. Some were already filled up with phony signatures, to make the whole plan look entirely legit.

"Okay, just follow my lead, and don't fuck up." Aiden whispered to Josh, once he saw that Micah was indeed approaching them quickly. Josh nodded, and that's when Aiden commenced his fake speech.

"Yeah. The plan offers you the opportunity to actually choose the songs that you want to hear in the mornings. It's gonna be the next thing in radio man, I guarantee it!"

Josh nods excitedly and he immediately grabs the clipboard from Aiden's hands and begins _signing up_  just like they had practiced. Aiden thinks he sounded very convincing, because when Micah approaches them, he seems to be looking at what Josh is writing on.

"Hey Aiden, Josh." Micah says once he comes to a stop in front of the two other guys. "How's it going?"

"Hey Micah! Haven't seen you in a bit. Everything's going great, how are you?" Aiden asks with a fake friendly voice. He thinks that he may have overdone it, but when Micah simply smiles back, he smiles genuinely in return.

"I'm great. I'm great. Actually heading over towards St. Leonard's. I have a graveyard shift for this month. I start every weekday at 8." Micah explains with a small grimace. Graveyard shifts are the worst in his opinion.

"Oh, sorry for that mate." Aiden sympathizes with him, because he does in fact feel bad for him. "I hope the pay is a good one."

Micah nods and gives a small smile. "Yeah, fortunately it is." He adds. "So, how are you two doing? What is this that Josh is signing?"

Micah effectively spends enough time at the Northumberland, that he practically knows the majority of students names.

"Oh, it's a program that my brother is introducing on the breakfast show." Aiden says, going back into business mode. "It will enable for a new app to be created, for free download, that will allow you to pick what song comes on next."

Micah raises his eyebrows in surprised amusement as he nods. "That sounds awesome. So, it makes you into some sort of guest DJ?"

"Yeah! That's actually going to be the name of the app! **Breakfast Show's Guest DJ**." Aiden says excitedly. Micah nods and looks at Josh, who has _f inished_ with his sign up.

"Alright. Thanks Aiden. Let me now if the plan goes well." Josh says like practiced before starting to walk of. "See ya Micah."

Micah waves goodbye at Josh, and turns back towards Aiden. "I hope you don't mind if I sign up. Do you? Because the idea sounds ace, if I'm honest."

_Bingo!_  "Of course not, mate! The more signatures, the merrier! Plus, you might have the chance of winning a prize, just for signing up." Aiden throws in, going in for the kill.

"Well, that's a plus." Micah says excitedly, and Aiden simply hands over the clipboard to him.

He doesn't say anything, only let's Micah finish his job. He can't help the grin that overcomes him, because he had been successful in convincing Micah.

Finally, after several minutes, Micah finishes and hands the clipboard back to Aiden, with a wide smile. "Well, I did my part. Hope the plan takes off." He says kindly. He quickly glances down at his watch and grimaces. "Now I really have to go. I'll see you around Aiden."

"Have a good night!" Aiden shouts at him, when he's finally reaching the door. Micah turns and waves, before stepping out into the quickly darkening streets.

Aiden can only smile down at the completed form, grin growing in size when he sees that Micah filled out everything. From his mobile phone number, all the way to his address.

"Perfect. Now we just wait."

*

"I hope you really don't mind that the Largos are coming today." Harry says from where he's staring down at Louis. The younger boy is fixing Harry's collar as the older man keeps on apologizing. "I know that it interferes with date night, but, this meeting is necessary."

Louis finishes fixing his shirt, and runs his fingers through the older man's arms, checking to see that he is impeccable and free of wrinkles. "'Course I don't mind."

Harry knows that Louis is avoiding looking him in the eye. Can read the boy like an open book now. But, he guesses it's normal, nowadays. Louis seems more aloof with each passing day, and it hurts the inside of Harry's chest, as he watches it happening.

When Louis is finished, he's prepared to take a step back to grab Harry's navy suit jacket from the bed, but the older man stops him, as he pulls him in from his waist.

Louis, almost immediately goes rigid. Just like he always does. "Harry, no. You have to finish getting ready." He protests at the older man, but Harry simply pulls him in closer.

"I know. But I prefer to give you a kiss right now." He says sincerely, but quickly retreats once he notices Louis' face of discomfort. "If you allow it, of course."

Louis immediately misses the warmth of his embrace, so he simply nods. "I allow it."

Before he even finishes that sentence, a pair of plump warm lips are against his. Causing his, usual exterior hard shell, to melt. This is what kissing Harry always feels like. Like he's closer to drowning, than actually breaking through the surface.

Harry immediately rejoices inside of his head, as his arms wrap around on different parts of Louis' body. One comes to rest on his lower back, and the other, tangles through his soft feathery hair.

Louis can feel himself falling victim to the warm confines of Harry's plush mouth, and he knows that he should step back. He always steps back before things get heated, but in this particular moment, it feels like some of Harry's desperation, is starting to quickly bleed onto him.

So, instead of standing still and unresponsive, like he always does, he starts to kiss back. His small hands moving up through Harry's chest and locking behind the older man's neck.

Once he feels Harry's tongue start to move against his, he can't help but grasp and _pull_  at the curly hair on the older man's shoulders. One of his favorite things, is to revel on the fact, of how long it's gotten.

They kiss like that for a couple of undisturbed seconds, each lost in the feeling of how amazing it feels. Harry all but growls in satisfaction, because it's rare that Louis actually responds back to any of his romantic actions. He's sure that this is going to be a kiss that he's going to remember in the back of his mind, for a while.

It's what causes him to throw his entire body into it. Completely tightening his hands where they hold the younger boy. Attacking his soft thin lips, as much as he can. Louis' mouth is pouring out small breathy whimpers, that are causing Harry's mind to go dizzy. It seems like all of his blood is quickly rushing over towards the thick bulge, that is starting to tent through his expensive black pants.

Louis is going absolutely delirious with desire. It's not often that he gets to loose himself in a kiss with Harry, and right now, he isn't really sure what's actually overcome him. He feels too warm. Like his skin is seconds away from bursting into flames. He knows that if it doesn't stop soon, he's going to end up doing something that he's going to regret later on.

But with Harry's hot mouth on his, he can't actually find himself to step back. Thinks that he doesn't actually care if things go further, than they have all these weeks.

In a surprise second, Harry is the one to pull back, leaving Louis in a hot withering mess, desperate to have the older man's lips back on his. Harry can see the affect he has on the younger boy, and his heart swells inside of his chest, because this might be the most intimate moment they've had, in these past two months.

"I love you so much, Angel." He says softly into the younger boy's ear, as he proceeds to nibble and suck on the tender skin just below his soft jaw.

But, at the sound of his words, Louis goes frozen again and completely unresponsive. Just like always. Harry feels it when he does, so he tries to wrap him in tighter and coax him back into whatever grasped him before, but Louis is no longer cooperating.

There's a dark voice in the back of Louis' mind, that has nested itself there, since Annika Westwood's death, and it seems like it doesn't want to leave.

It always repeats the same mantra:

_He doesn't actually love you._

_If he loved you, he wouldn't have cheated on you._

He loves her, not you.

_He'll always be tied to her. Always._

The words start to burn the inside of Louis' chest, so he immediately retracts himself from Harry's arms. He always has to place a safe distance between him and the older man when the voice makes itself present, because he knows that if Harry is near, he'll completely lash out and say the things that he's been successfully putting off.

"You should finish getting ready. The Largos are probably not far away." Louis says with a monotonous voice, that contradicts so much with the inner turmoil that he's feeling.

Harry knows that the moment is over. Completely ruined. But he still leans in to place a soft, barely there kiss, on the boy's warm cheek. Just like he always does.

Louis clenches his eyes tightly, trying to stop the tears that want to so badly spill out. His chest aches with that loneliness that he feels whenever Harry pulls away from him, dejectedly. The feeling of despair. Of not knowing what to do in the circumstances.

He just wishes that everything would go back to the way it was. Wishes, that he actually, could turn back time, and appreciate his special moments with Harry. When everything was close to perfect.

"You're right." Harry says, effectively snapping him out of his self devouring thoughts. "I'm sure they're somewhere near."

He fixes at the lapels of his elegant suit jacket, as he stares at his reflection in the full length mirror that Louis had installed, a couple of weeks back.

Louis can't help but feel his heart clench inside of his ribcage, with a new profound pain. The pain of knowing that nothing will ever be okay with Harry. That everything will always remind him, of the older man's painful dishonesty.

Louis simply walks over towards him, and smooths the fabric down his arms, looking at their reflections together.

They simply _f_ _it._  Just like that. There's no magic behind it. There's no special graphics to it. They just go together. It's one of the things that always troubled Louis, because they seemed perfect for each other.

But, at the same time, they're toxic for one another.

Harry's large warm hand, is what brought him back down from inside his head, again. Louis meets his eyes through the mirror, and Harry looks troubled. Furrowed eyebrows looking at the boy with obvious discomfort.

Louis just wants to wrap him up in his arms and kiss the frown away.

"I do love you, Louis. I hope that everyday, I'm able to remind you of that."

Louis refrains himself from bursting into tears, as he simply squeezes Harry's arm and places a kiss on his shoulder.

"I love you too." He manages out, as calmly as he can muster. " _So,_  incredibly much."

Harry's frown disappears at his sincere words and he immediately turns to wrap the younger boy in his arms again. Louis can only hug him back, and pray to God, that he doesn't fall to pieces at that moment.

The emotion filled hug suddenly ends, when the knocking of the bedroom door, resonates loudly. "Harry?" It's Liam. "The Largos are here. You should come downstairs and greet them."

Louis pulls back from Harry, but the older man pulls him in for a gentle sweet kiss, that has Louis' knees buckling underneath him.

"Let's go." Harry says once he pulls away, and Louis only nods as he is pulled out of their bedroom, and down the stairs, by Harry's hand.

Liam is down there. Having an animated talk with an old mam, who Louis guesses, is Rottisimo Largo. The man who is paying him and Harry 300 million euros, to prove his innocence at a court of law.

Louis can feel, Harry's demeanor immediately shift, once they finally reach the bottom of the stairs. He's no longer gentle and lovable Harry. He's Harry Styles, UK's youngest billionaire lawyer.

Louis is always in awe, whenever he sees him in action. It's probably one of the biggest privileges that comes with being Harry's boyfriend.

"Rottisimo Largo. It's a great pleasure to finally meet you." Harry says, as he shakes the older man's hand with the arm that isn't wrapped around Louis' waist.

"And you, it's a humongous pleasure to meet the great and powerful, Harry Styles." Rottisimo says with a loud booming voice, that envelops the entire room.

"I appreciate your flattery, but I'm no greater than my partner Payne here." Harry says, shifting the attention over towards Liam. Louis smirks. He knows that Harry doesn't like to be praised so much. It's an admirable feature of the older man.

"Of course, of course. It's why I picked you two specifically to become my defense lawyers, in this lengthy case." He says seriously. "But drop the formalities. Call me Rotti please. It's what everyone calls me."

He waves his hands in the air, very animatedly, every single time he talks. His Italian thick accent, is prominent, but it doesn't ruin his English diction.

Louis finally starts to look him up and down. The man is dressed in a formal suit, just like Liam and Harry. Only his is entirely black. He seems to be shorter than Louis himself, but the way that he carries himself, makes him seem bigger than anyone else in the room.

Gold chains wrap around his neck, and hang low on his chest and many rings, decorated with rubies and diamonds, seem to adorn every single one of his fingers.

This man seems to have, just stepped out of a mafia movie, and he's probably just as filthy rich as Harry.

"This is my wife, Carmela Largo." Rotti says, snapping Louis' gaze back up to see the beautiful blonde woman next to the older man.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." She says in an angelic voice, that seems too perfect to be true. "You have a lovely home Mr. Styles."

Her smile gleams under the chandelier light, that casts over them, and her lovely gray eyes dart around the house in obvious awe.

Louis begins to inspect her appearance as well. She seems younger than Rotti, maybe old enough to be Louis' mum. She has long dark brown hair, that sits in a tight braid on her left shoulder. Her hands are perfectly manicured, and she's dressed elegantly in a violet colored jumpsuit.

"This is Louis Tomlinson, my boyfriend." Harry says, causing Louis to glance up towards him, before looking over to the Largos, and giving them his best smile.

"It's very lovely to finally meet you both." He says, as he steps forward and shakes Rotti's hand, before kissing Carmela on the cheek.

"It's very lovely to meet you too, Louis. We've heard so much about you." Carmela says with a wide smile, and Rotti nods in agreement, next to her.

"Well, gentlemen," says Harry after a couple of seconds, "shall we take this over to my study? I'm eager to get the ball rolling on this case."

Rotti gives him a wide smile, and immediately nods. "Yes, of course, of course! Lead the way."

Harry and Liam nod at each other, before taking off with Rotti, over towards the huge double oak doors. Carmela stays with Louis, and once the other three men are out of sight, she turns over towards him, and gives a wide smile.

"Guess it's just you and me, dear." She says with her soft voice, and Louis can't help but give her a genuine smile.

"Come, I asked some of our servants to place refreshments out for you in the drawing room. If that's alright." Louis informs, as he begins leading her over to the very lighted area.

"Oh, of course that's alright. I'm actually dying to have a cup of real English tea." She replies kindly, and Louis immediately gets to work, as he prepares a cup for her with the ingredients that the maids brought out.

When he finishes, he hands the finished tea over towards her, and scoots the macaroon platter closer.

"Thanks dear." She says with a warm smile, before drinking from her cup. Closing her eyes, in what Louis' thinks, is delight.

"Absolutely the best." She says after a few more sips, setting her cup down. Louis smiles at her, drinking a bit from his own apple juice glass, that he had poured earlier.

"So, I was expecting to meet the two Styles siblings. I'm surprised I haven't seen the lovely younger sister, that is always at Harry's side."

"Ah, yes. That'd be Gemma."Louis answers her, as he sips more from his juice glass. "She had a compromise with a couple of close friends, and she didn't want to cancel last minute."

That was true. Gemma had gone out to dinner with the Teasdale twins, to celebrate the end of Lou's 8th month of pregnancy.

"That's quite alright," Carmela says with a small smile, "I understand the importance of friendships. That doesn't bother me."

Louis nods, but remains silent. He doesn't know what to say, and that is certainly so unlike him. He guesses he's just nervous to make a good impression on her. But, something in his gut instinct, tells him otherwise.

"Hmm. And you dear, what is it that you do? Because you certainly look younger than Harry." She asks as she finishes sipping more of her tea. Louis nods and rubs his slightly sweaty hands on his legs.

"I'm a student at the LSE. I'm planning to major in Law as well." He explains, and the older woman nods, impressed.

"Oh, the LSE? Such a prestigious place. I'm sure you'll do wonderfully." She praises and Louis blushes and nods in silent content. "So, you're following Harry's footsteps?"

"No, no. I've always wanted to study Law ever since I was a younger boy." He corrects and Carmela raises her brows thoughtfully.

"So, you do know a lot about the lawyering business? Am I right?" She asks in genuine interest, and Louis nods his head.

"I do. I've studied it in grade school as well. I always excelled in my criminal justice studies, and I have a great, grade point average here at the LSE." Louis says proudly. He's very prideful over his academic achievements.

"Well, then. It does seem like you're very familiar with this sort of field." She says seriously. "So you do trust that your boyfriend will be able to keep my husband out of prison. Right?"

Louis visibly gulps at her sudden proximity. She's also looking at him with a very dark expression, that completely juxtaposes, how she's been behaving so far.

"It all really depends on how the case planning plays out." Louis remarks after a couple of awkward seconds. "If your husband doesn't have enough strong points to support his case, he will be considered guilty in the Court's decision."

Carmela's stoic face, immediately transforms into one of rage, as she sits impossibly closer to Louis. "Are you telling me that there's a possibility that Rottisimo might end up in jail?"

Louis squirms nervously under her heavy unwavering gaze. "Yes. There is. If he is, he will be considered guilty."

"Well that's practically impossible." The woman spats out as she stands up from the couch and starts to nibble nervously, on one of her manicured fingers. "We came here all the way from Naples, to pay Styles 300 million euros, so that Rottisimo doesn't end up in jail. But you're telling me, that there's the possibility, that he might!"

Louis can't help but cower on the couch in fear. This woman may have seemed gentle and lovely at the beginning, but now she's genuinely starting to scare him.

"If he's guilty, then there will be no changing the juries mind. No defense lawyer can actually lie. They have to build a case upon facts. A defense lawyer only fights, for what they think is right." Louis tries to explain, but from the looks of it, it appears like nothing will placate the older woman.

"We came to London, thinking that Harry Styles, would be able to help us from losing our fortune." She explains as calmly as she can, while she approaches Louis in a predatory fashion that has the younger boy squirming.

"It'd be a shame if your handsome boyfriend, failed my husband in his promise, don't you think? A really, big shame."

Louis feels the need to defend Harry immediately. "Harry knows what he's doing. That's why he's so widely accoladed. Your husband is the one who should come clean if he did wrong." He counters with his chin raised high.

Carmela laughs and takes her seat again on the couch, leaving Louis a bit astounded at her 180° mood change.

"Let's just hope that Harry is as good as he says he is. It'd be a shame if he went down, with my husband." She remarks calmly, as she goes back to drinking her tea.

The way she says that particular sentence, causes the blood inside of Louis' veins to run cold. She's saying it with a double meaning, and Louis doesn't know if he should feel angry or absolutely terrified.

"Harry will do his absolute best, whatever the outcome." Louis says pridefully. He feels the need to protect the older man. Especially from people like the Largos.

Carmela smirks darkly and sets her cup down once again to look Louis straight in the eye.

"We shall see."

*

The Largos ended up leaving almost an hour later, when Harry and Liam stepped out of the study with Rotti trailing them.

They all looked happy and smiley, like they had just been having a good time, instead of discussing one of the biggest cases in Harry's career.

It was completely opposite of how Louis was feeling. The last hour had been sort of difficult to bear. Especially with Carmela Largo's pressing questions.

Carmela immediately went over towards Rotti's side, and Louis went over towards Harry, hugging him quickly around his waist. The older man let out a huff of surprise, but he immediately hugged back.

"Angel, what's wrong? Are you okay?" Harry softly asked when he pulled away from Louis' embrace, carefully cupping the younger boy's jaw in his massive hands.

Before he could answer Carmela cleared her throat, causing Harry's attention to shift from Louis over towards her.

"It was lovely meeting you two." She said in her soft sweet voice, that Louis came to quickly realize, was just a front. "Hope to see you very soon." She said with a mischievous glint in her eye, that had Louis looking away in discomfort.

Rotti started talking to Harry about their next possible meet up, but Louis remained turned away from them, inhaling the older man's cologne, trying to calm his raging nerves.

Liam had excused himself a few seconds ago, to take a call, and Louis was left staring at the floors beneath him, waiting patiently for the Largos to finally retire.

"It was a pleasure meeting you Harry. You too, Louis." Rotti said as he shook Harry's hand. Louis simply gave him a tight smile and nod as an acknowledgment, before the shady couple, was finally on its way out the front door.

"Well, that was eventful." Harry spoke softly, when the door had finally closed, leaving them in a comfortable silence.

Louis looked up at him, and gave a short nod. One that had Harry furrowing his brows.

"Is everything alright sweetheart? You seem troubled." His voice dropped to that gentle timber, that Louis recognized as his comforting tone, and he immediately felt more relaxed.

"Nothing. Just... They were an interesting pair." He said just as softly, talking about the Largos. Harry chuckled above him, and Louis looked up to find him grinning with his dimples in display.

Louis felt his insides turning into mush.

"Did they make you feel uncomfortable?" He asked, smile never wavering. "Because, if I'm honest, they made me uncomfortable a bit at first, too."

"At first?" Louis questioned him incredulously. He didn't believe it. Harry had seemed so calm, cool, and collected.

"Yes. As hard as it is to believe." Harry nodded while he stroked the younger boy's cheek. "They gave me this weird sensation when I saw them. But, it quickly went away when me and Liam talked to Rotti in the study. He's a wonderful man, and I hope he's telling the truth."

Louis nodded, but didn't comment any further. He really didn't know if he should just confess to Harry what had happened with Carmela, or if he should remain silent about it.

He didn't really get the chance to contemplate the thought, because Liam's loud footsteps from the hallway, came rushing into the room, startling them both.

"That was Gemma," he said with a rushed breath, "she's at the hospital."

A spike of concern shot through Louis, as Harry immediately untangled himself from their embrace and looked over towards Liam.

"What? At the hospital? Why is she there? Is she okay? Are the others okay?" He quickly asked, as his worried frown made an appearance. Louis immediately started to run a hand down his back, trying to comfort him as much as he could, even if he was feeling a bit preoccupied himself.

"Yeah. No yeah, she's fine, but it appears that Lou might have her baby tonight." Liam corrected a bit overwhelmed.

Louis' eyebrows shot up in surprise and Harry tensed beneath his fingertips. "What! Oh my God, that's too soon! The baby isn't due until next month! That's a dangerous thing!"

"Exactly, which is why they rushed her over to St. Leonard's. They're all there. Gemma called, so that I would go. I'm asking if you want to come with me?" Liam asked quickly, as he placed on his suit jacket, and patted over himself for his keys.

Harry was quick to look at Louis with questioning eyes, and the younger boy immediately nodded his head. "Of course we'll go. She's your friend and she's in trouble." He reassured the older man quickly.

Harry smiled sweetly at him, and lent down to place a quick kiss on Louis' lips. "Thank you, Angel."

And with that, they were all rushing over towards Harry's car, to get as quickly as they could to St. Leonard's.

*

The A&E wasn't as packed as it had been other times that Louis had been there. There wasn't a lot of people waiting, considering that it was 9 PM on a Thursday night.

Louis remembered the exact date, when he had been here last.

It was the night, of Annika Westwood's death. When his entire world crashed and burned at his feet.

The raw pain, that he felt when they stepped foot into the hospital doors, was so excruciating, that he had to squeeze his eyes shut for several seconds. Harry's hand on his hip, guiding him through the hallways, was the only thing stopping him from tumbling to the floor.

They quickly learned that Lou was on the third floor, in the maternity center, from a text message that Gemma had sent Liam on their way over.

"She told me, that only two people can be up there with Lou, and that they're sat at the visitors waiting room." Liam explained, as they weaved through another hallway.

Finally after a couple of more seconds of walking, the waiting room came into view, and so did the preoccupied faces of the other friends. Gemma was the first to spot them, because she immediately stood from where she was sitting and ran over to Liam's open arms.

Harry and Louis ignored their little display of affection, and chose to go sit with the other people who were here for Lou.

"Hey man. How's everything?" Harry asked as he sat on one of the plush chairs, with Louis right next to him.

Tomo Campbell, Samantha's boyfriend, was the one to answer for the other friends. "Everything's fine it seems. Were just waiting on what the docs have to say."

"Sam called, and told us that what Lou experienced, weren't labor pains, but Braxton Hicks contractions." Chloe Burcham said, from where she sat opposite to Tomo. Harry nodded, understanding.

"Yeah, but the doctors may want to keep her in for a night observation." Gemma added, when Liam and her, finally decided to join the group again.

"Who's up there with her?" Harry asked after a couple of minutes.

"Tom and Sam." Chloe answered. "We're here just waiting for them, and the verdict of the doctors. To see if they're gonna keep her in or not."

Harry nodded and everyone fell silent again. Tomo and Chloe engaged in friendly chit chat, and Gemma and Liam talked amongst themselves quietly, just like they always did when they were together.

Louis only rubbed Harry's arm up and down, comfortingly, from where it was placed on his right thigh. The older man seemed to have relaxed a considerable amount, and Louis' ministrations were helping to lessen the tension in his body.

It continued like that for a few minutes. Everything seemed to be perfectly calm, until Harry nudged Louis' thigh and the younger boy looked up at him.

"I'm feeling a bit thirsty." He declared with a small smile. "I'm thinking of going over to a vending machine nearby. Do you want anything?"

Louis shook his head no, but instead of Harry standing up, he was the one to do so, startling the older man.

"I'll go. I know this hospital like the back of my hand." Louis reassured him. "What do you want?"

Harry was about to protest and suggest that he go with him, but Louis shook his head and placed a hand on top of Harry's shoulder. "It's okay. I'll be fine. What do you want?"

Harry smiled warmly at the younger boy and nodded, "An iced tea sounds nice." He said softly, and Louis immediately nodded.

"Okay. Iced tea. I'll be back with it in a jiffy." He said, before heading off to the nearby hallway, that took him directly straight over towards a small room filled with vending machines.

He was quick to get there. Finding the vending machine that had all the special beverages in it. There was two kinds of iced tea. Lemon and Raspberry, and he didn't know exactly which one to take over to Harry.

He was contemplating on calling the older man, or just getting both, when he heard the unmistakable sound of footsteps behind him, come to a stop.

"Louis?" Came the deep voice from behind him, and he felt when all of the bones in his body, froze simultaneously.

_This is some kind of sick joke._  He thought to himself, as he closed his eyes. _That voice isn't real._

"Louis Tomlinson." Came the voice again, and Louis sighed miserably at his unfortunate luck. He had to turn around now. There was no escaping this.

He did, but very slowly. Keeping his eyes on the floor, before quickly glancing up and meeting Micah's.

"Hey, I thought it was you." Micah said as he started to approach him slowly. Louis could tell, he was keeping tabs on his every move.

"Hey Micah." He struggled uncomfortably. "How are you?"

Micah gave him a wide smile, and he simply shrugged glancing down at his hands. Louis did so too. Seeing that he was dressed in turquoise colored scrubs.

_Micah works here._  He finally remembered.

"I'm doing alright. Just starting my night shift." Micah said softly, as he glanced over towards Louis. But, his smile was immediately wiped away. "What about you? Are you okay? Is Jay alright? Why are you here?"

Louis raised his arms and nodded quickly. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just here for a friend, who had a labor scare." He clarified.

Micah let out a breath, in what seemed to be relief, and nodded. "Oh, well I'm glad you're okay. And I hope that your friend is fine as well."

Louis nodded his head and looked down again, wishing that Micah would just leave and he could finally go back to Harry.

Micah, wasn't on board with that idea.

"How's Jay by the way? Haven't seen her since Monday." He asked a bit accusingly.

Louis couldn't help but roll his eyes, because he knew exactly what was coming. "She's fine." He answered vaguely. Hoping that it would placate, Micah's inquisitions.

It didn't. "Really? How would you know that? You hardly visit her." He replied sharply, and Louis felt his patience leave him in a second.

"Okay, I think that you should leave." he snapped angrily. "You have somewhere to be, as do I."

He was prepared to walk away, and forget that this uncomfortable chat had happened, but Micah always seemed to think exactly the opposite as him.

"Of course. You're going to go over to your distinguished boyfriend. _The cheater._ "

Louis felt like he was punched in the gut, with that comment. His breaths started to come out a bit ragged, and the dark voice inside of his head, was becoming to make itself present.

Micah had hit a low point on the younger boy, and Louis wasn't ready for that. He wasn't ready to talk about it, and he wasn't ready for someone else to know about it, either.

He turned around and glared at Micah, as best he could, trying to act strong when in reality, he was falling apart by the seams.

"What did you just say?" He asked with a trembling voice, that made him cringe.

Micah scoffed, but eyed Louis with concern clear in his eyes. He didn't expect the comment to affect the boy so much, but it did. And it proved that Louis cared about Harry Styles, more than what he imagined.

That angered Micah, to his core, and it's what caused him to snap.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'd expected you of all people to know what type of disgusting rich prick you were dating, but I seem to have been wrong."

Louis could feel the impending tears start to prick at the back of his eyes, and he quickly blinked, trying to stop them from pouring out.

"How did you find out about that?" He asked genuinely terrified.

"Come on Lou? You didn't actually think that your multi billionaire boyfriend's story of disloyalty, wouldn't make it onto the gossip rags? Did you?" Micah said a bit evilly, and at this point Louis was having trouble breathing.

_Everyone knew! Everyone knows!_

_You're the laughing stock of London's high society!_

"He cheated on you, with his ex-fiance, and you still stayed with him." Micah continued. Seemingly pouring salt onto Louis' opening wounds. "That's a bit of an unfortunate occurrence. I thought you had a bit more dignity in you."

With those words, Louis finally snapped. All these weeks of pent up anger, finally overflowed and he attacked.

He stepped forward and swung his hand so far back, he felt his shoulder blade pop in protest, then he swung forward until the palm of his hand collided against Micah's cheek, hard enough for the older man's head to turn to the side.

The hard smack, brought some sick sort of satisfaction onto the younger boy. But, that satisfaction was short lived as his clawing thoughts started to blind his every movement.

He finally burst into tears, and he fell to his knees. Well, he tried, but Micah was fast enough to catch him and bring him up again as he hugged him tightly.

Louis didn't like this embrace. It didn't feel right, because it wasn't with Harry. He felt uncomfortable, but he couldn't push Micah away.

"He doesn't deserve you because he doesn't love you." Micah said painfully as he tried to hug the younger boy impossibly close. "He doesn't love you."

Louis really didn't like this. He didn't like Micah touching him, and he especially didn't like his words. The words that were mixing along with the dark voice inside of his head.

_He doesn't love you. He never did._

"What the fuck!" Came the loud booming voice from behind them, and Louis came back to his senses enough to recognize who's voice that was;

It was Harry.

He pushed Micah away, at the same time that he let him go. The tears weren't stopping, and the voice inside of his head wasn't either, but all he wanted to do was to rush into the older man's arms.

One look at Harry, told him that he was feeling the complete opposite.

He was looking at both of them with disgust in utter betrayal, and Louis could see, that he was restraining himself from crying.

Louis felt like crying. So he continued to do so.

"What are you doing hugging him!" Harry shouted at Micah, with an impossibly deep voice, that had Louis flinching instinctively.

"I'm comforting him." Micah replied calmly and cockily. "If you can't tell, he's been crying, and it's because of you."

Louis wanted to say something, but he couldn't find his voice inside of his throat, he felt his airways restricting, and he was starting to become lightheaded. All he could do was watch through the blurry tears, as everything quickly unfolded.

Harry launched at Micah and grabbed him from his shirt, and forcibly tugged. Tugged hard enough, that Louis heard as the fabric gave way through his fingertips, and effectively ripped. Micah stayed frozen as he watched the older man.

"Let me warn you, that this is the last time that I see you near him. Do you understand?" He growled, and Louis was trembling in fright now.

"That's his decision to make, not yours." Micah replied with a shaking voice, which signaled, that Harry was affecting him as well.

"I don't give a bloody _f_ _uck_  what he thinks! This is me warning you, that you're not allowed near him!" Harry shouted, and with that he pushed Micah with enough force, that the younger man flew a couple of feet backwards.

Louis watched horrified. Not because of what had happened to Micah, but because Harry was looking at him with a dark and frightening expression that had never been directed at him.

Suddenly a large gripping hand was pulling him away by his forearm, and Louis whimpered because it _hurt._ It hurt like nothing had ever hurt before.

He looked up at Harry, as the older man pulled him harshly through the hallways. His face void of any emotion. Not even taking the time to look down at him. The only clue that Louis got, that Harry was actually aware of his presence, was the tightening of his hand on his sensitive forearm.

Louis only looked down and walked as fast as he could, trying to keep up with Harry's long and firm strides.

He was positive that it would all end when they reached the waiting room, were all of their friends sat, but Harry took the other exit, that led directly towards the car park, and Louis could feel his fright increasing in numbers.

They walked and Louis whimpered here and there, when Harry's relentless grip only tightened. It was only in one particular instance, when Harry really gripped too hard, that Louis sobbed at the fresh wave of pain. Harry looked down, and lowered his grip away from Louis' forearm, and chose to just tug him by his wrist.

Louis remained silent, not knowing what to do, or what to say. He couldn't find his words at that moment, and the dark voice was clawing inside of his mind, making his head throb.

When they finally reached Harry's car, the older man let go of him harshly and didn't even bother opening the door for him, like he always did.

"Get in!" He spat out with enough venom, that Louis didn't even think about disobeying him. Quickly clambering inside as soon as Harry unlocked the doors.

They both strapped on, and Harry pulled out of the parking spot, at an alarming speed, that had Louis clawing the leather seats of the brand new Mercedes.

The streets flew by, at a quick pace, as Harry sped through them, not even glancing sideways at the younger boy.

Louis only silently cried the entire trek home. Making sure not to whimper or sniffle. He just let the tears fall freely, and he cleaned them as fast as he could with the back of his hand.

He knew what was coming, as soon as they got home, and he wasn't sure if he could go through with it. With the _talk_  that could potentially end his and Harry's relationship.

He didn't want to leave Harry. He didn't want that, at all. But it was inevitable. This had been pushed away for far too long, and now, everything was about to crumble to the floor. Just like a house of cards.

Louis felt the dread start to fill his entire body, when the familiar brick mansion came into view. Could feel it taking up his entire body, as Harry sped in when the black gates opened just enough.

The older man didn't even bother parking the car inside of the garage, and Louis felt the tears pouring out at an alarming rate, when Harry turned off the car, and got out, without a backwards glance at Louis. He didn't even check if the younger boy was following him, but he didn't need to. Louis was quickly scrambling out himself and following Harry as he made his way inside.

Louis held his breath as he walked in waiting for the wrath to come, but he was surprised to find Harry standing completely still at the foot of the massive marble staircase.

Louis could physically feel the tension that was rolling out of Harry's shoulders, in waves. But, he remained quiet. He wasn't going to be the one to initiate anything. It was all going to have to be Harry.

"Let me ask you a question." Harry said softly, startling the boy. "Let me ask you a simple question, and for the love of God, I beg of you to not lie to me." He added.

Louis didn't say anything. Just stared at the older man's back expectantly. Waiting for whatever was coming, as his heart jack rabitted inside of his ribcage.

Harry sighed, "Do you love me?" He asked softly, and Louis could feel the new wave of tears, hit him like a train.

He gulped a couple of times, trying to clear his dry throat before speaking up. "I do. I love you, Harry."

Harry, didn't say anything for a few seconds, and just stood still. Louis was afraid of what was coming next, but Harry simply turned around, and with the same stoic face, he walked slowly over towards the younger boy.

"You do? You love me?" He asked again, and Louis nodded miserably, because he did. He loved the man standing in front of him, so much, it physically pained him.

Harry was quick to grab his jaw, but this time it wasn't like other times. This time his caress wasn't gentle and full of love. This time it hurt, as Harry grasped the younger boy's face tightly, inside of his massive hands.

"Then tell me, if you love me, why do you constantly lie." He asked. His harsh words hitting Louis' face hotly, with how close they suddenly were.

Louis gulped, and shook his head, as best he could in Harry's grasp. "I don't lie. I don't lie to you." He forced out, and he was suddenly let go, hard enough that he stumbled on his feet and fell backwards.

"You're lying right now!" Harry hollered with his voice impossibly loud. "You're lying to me right now! You tell me that you love me, but when I turn my back on you, you run to that idiot with open arms!"

Louis started to shake his head, trying to speak again, buy the voice inside of his head, was quick to start up again.

_He doesn't love you._

_He never loved you!_

"Don't try to say that it isn't true, because it is! You're not honest with me, and you haven't been ever since we met! Why do you lie!"

"I don't lie." Louis forced out through the racketing sobs that were hitting him uncontrollably. "I'm not lying to you."

He was suddenly pulled up to his feet as Harry shook him by his shoulders. When Louis looked at him, he could tell that there was tears falling down the older man's cheeks as well.

"You're bloody lying to me _right now!_  You say you love me, but you loved him too!" He screamed on Louis' face. "Now let me ask you the million dollar question, who do you love more from him and me? Hmm?"

Louis felt his chest start to burn with that familiar ache, that he always felt. With that ache of knowing, that Harry was slipping from his fingertips.

"Answer me!" Harry shouted, when Louis didn't answer immediately.

"I love you." Louis whispered softly, unable to say the three words louder.

_H e doesn't love you._   


"Oh. You love me, don't you?" Harry remarked in a horrible sarcastic tone. "Well, if you love me so much, why do you always find your way back to him?"

Louis was shaking now. It was like he wasn't listening to Harry now. He was only listening to that miserable voice inside of his head.

_He loves her. Always will._

"You dare doubt my love for you?" Louis asked in a surprisingly steady voice, that took both him and Harry by surprise.

"I'll always doubt it, as long as he's around you." Harry answered half truthfully, and half pained. He wanted Louis to feel what he was feeling. He needed Louis to feel the pain, that at least convinced him, that this wasn't a lie.

Louis had stopped crying and he nodded slowly, as the voice inside of his head, became everything he heard.

_He will never love you._

"Have I _ever_  given you a reason to doubt my love for you? Have I ever been unfaithful to you!" Louis asked.

At the word unfaithful, Harry flinched and quickly removed himself from the younger boy. Louis saw this, and it only broke his heart in two.

"You know Harry, I was planning on never bringing this up, because I thought you were man enough to confess your actions." Louis remarks softly, and Harry can feel the quickening of his heart.

"Wh- What do you mean?" He asks nervously, looking at the younger boy for some type of confirmation, that everything will be alright.

"I didn't say anything when I found out, that Annika left to you, on her will, what was her children organization." Louis continued. Ignoring Harry's questions.

Louis was referring to, what Annika had left for Harry, on her will. It had been her children organization, that helped orphans, find foster families. She had left it all to Harry, to administer, and Harry took it graciously, without a single refusal.

That had teared Louis' insides into pieces.

"I didn't say anything when I found out that she was inside your car, in that accident two months ago." He added, as his face became void of emotion.

Harry could actually feel the blood running down his face, because he knew where this was headed. He just knew.

"And I never doubted you, when you told me that nothing had happened that night between you and her." Louis finished, as he exhaled the breath that he seemed to have been holding for a long time.

"But you doubt me, because of some guy, that I broke up with, a long time ago."

Harry could feel a new heat start to zing up in his veins as he became enraged again.

"So you admit, that you lied to me about that! You admit, that you dated Micah Evergreen behind my back!" He spat out angrily, and that did it for Louis.

_He doesn't love you._

"No. I'm not you."

Harry quickly felt his blood turn into ice, at Louis' simple words, and his knees almost buckled underneath him.

"I dated Micah _before_  I fell for you! I ended things with Micah _because_  I fell for you, and I never in our relationship, have given you reason enough to doubt my devotion for you, but you have!"

Harry could feel the actual pain start to ricochet inside of his chest, and he let out a dry heave of air.

"You stand here in front of me, and accuse me of being dishonest, when you have been lying to my face for _two months_  about your infidelity with Annika Westwood!"

Harry fell to his knees then and there, because Louis knew. Louis knew, and he had been keeping quiet, all this time.

_Louis knew._

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Harry gasped out between sobs as he hugged Louis by his waist, buying his face on his soft tummy. "Please I'm so sorry! Please!"

Louis stayed silent, but the tears returned full force, as he crumbled. His heart was shattering, so many times inside his chest, he didn't know how he was possibly still alive.

"So, it's true. You cheated on me with her. There's no way that it's s lie." Louis said softly, and Harry was quickly standing up and grabbing him by his jaw, pressing their foreheads together.

"No. No, no, no, no. That was all a mistake. A big stupid mistake that happened while I was drunk. It happened while I was drunk and I regret it so much." Harry mumbled out, trying to assure the younger boy, as he kept knocking their foreheads together. Tears mixing up between each other.

"Oh, you were drunk? So that's supposed to make it all okay? That's supposed to make me forget what you did?" Louis spat out venomously, pulling away from Harry's grasp.

"No, no of course not." Harry said as his hands trembled in despair. Not knowing what to do. "Of course that shouldn't make it okay."

"Then what should Harry? Give me one good reason." Louis fought back.

"I-i was just so drunk, and for a while I thought that it was _you_  who cheated on me, and I was stupid, I didn't know what I was thinking. Please you have to believe me!"

"Well, look at that." Louis remarked sourly. "When you thought that it was me who cheated on you, you did what you did. So you're telling me, that I should do the same? Go off and fuck my ex, just to spite you? Because you _did_  cheat on me."

"No, no. No, Angel I'm not telling you to do that. I promise you that I never did this on purpose. Please you have to believe me!"

"You didn't do it on purpose? But, yet you did what you did. You cheated on me with your _ex-fiance._  The woman that you were going to marry 5 years ago, and who is now dead because of all of this!"

Harry was full on sobbing by now. Sobbing uncontrollably, because everything was slipping away from him very quickly.

"Louis please believe me. Believe me when I say that I was so stupid that night. So incredibly stupid! I was just trying to do that to forget you, to rid myself from the pain that I was feeling. Please believe me!"

Louis stayed silent for a couple of seconds, and Harry remained still. Not knowing if the silence was anything good.

He prayed it was good. Not anything bad.

"You did all of that to try to forget me?" Louis asked him, and Harry immediately nodded his head yes, with the saddest expression he had ever seen.

"Well, I'm not going to stop you from trying to forget me again." Louis said calmly, and started to walk to the door.

Harry was quick to block his path and fall to his knees again, as he clenched his hands against Louis' thighs.

"No. No, no, no, no, no. You can't leave me. You can't leave me. Please don't leave me. Don't leave me. Please!" He sobbed out uncontrollably and Louis' chest ached with how much pain he was going through.

"I'm sorry Harry, but I can't do this anymore." He whispered sincerely, and that only caused another howl of pain, to be ripped from Harry's chest.

"No. Louis. I'm sorry. Please believe me. I love you, I love you so much Angel! Please don't leave me. Please!" Harry muffled his screams against Louis' stomach, and he could feel how the younger boy trembled above him.

"I love you, too." Louis whispered quietly as the tears fell freely now. "It's why I have to leave."

Harry screamed at that and shook his head. He couldn't let Louis go. He wouldn't let Louis go.

He was finally able to look up at Louis, and his heart broke to see the younger boy's pained eyes.

_Please. Please stay._ He mouthed up at the younger boy, and Louis took in a sharp breath before leaning down and unwrapping Harry's arms from around his waist.

"I can't. I love you too much." He replied.

And before Harry knew what was happening, his Angel was gone, and a heavy loneliness started to settle into his bones.

Louis was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooh lots of ANGST! Don't worry! It won't last long!
> 
> See ya next update! ;) x.


	35. Chapter Thirty-Five. Part I.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well hello there! Long time no see! ;) x.
> 
> Since this chapter is kind of big, I've decided to split it into two parts. :)
> 
> Enjoy! ;) x.

Ten days.

It had been ten days since Louis had left the Styles Mansion.

It had been ten days since Gemma had come home to an inconsolable Harry.

And it had been ten days since Harry's world had completely crumbled to the ground.

The first few hours after Louis had left, Harry had stared dumbly at the front door. Completely frozen. No tears were coming out, and it seemed like no breath was going inside of his lungs, either. He felt like if he even tried to breathe too much, his chest would start to ache again.

He prayed that the door would open again, revealing the sight of his favorite boy. Revealing Louis' sun kissed skin and his beautiful blue eyes. He prayed that the younger boy would return and hug him, and tell him that everything was going to be alright. That they would successfully get through this.

Unfortunately for him, when the door had opened, it had been Gemma who had walked in. She had found him kneeling in the ground with his body shaking, as the realization that Louis wasn't coming back finally hit him.

He had collapsed into her arms, and Gemma had been terrified at what was happening. She didn't know what was wrong, or how to make it better. All she was capable of doing, was hugging him tightly against her chest, as she tried to calm him down.

Harry had cried. Cried so hard and so much, he was positive that there was no way he could produce so many tears, but he had been proven wrong.

Every single time that he tried to catch his breath, or tried to stop, the remembrance of his loneliness would come back and hit him even harder than before, and he couldn't help but shatter even further.

Gemma was positive, that she sat with Harry on the floor, for almost the whole night. She didn't try to move him, and she didn't try to say anything. All she knew, was that Harry needed a presence to hold onto in that moment, and she was willing to give him that. Even if a few tears of her own fell, at the frustration of not knowing what to do.

She had a hunch at what possibly had happened, and her intuition proved to be right, when Harry's agonizing groans started to repeat a mantra of Louis' name.

Afterwards, she remained silent, only cooing at him whenever he thrashed about too much or his whimpers of pain became too high. Her hands never left his hair. Always smoothing it away from his tear stained face. In the position she found herself, she almost felt like she was the older one of the two. But, she didn't mind. Couldn't mind when Harry was falling apart in her arms.

After all of those hours, of sitting on the marble floor, she could feel her legs numbing but, she remained still. Only daring to move if Harry wanted to do so.

She decided that time came, when his sobs stopped, and his red puffy eyes started to flutter close.

She had then helped him up the massive staircase over towards his room, where she put him to bed but cuddled him to her chest again. Something that Harry greatly appreciated. Ever since he was younger, it was the only way to relax him.

She fell asleep that night, praying that she could help him overcome this.

*

The next few days passed by like a dark blur for Harry.

He refused to leave the Mansion, calling in sick at the LSE. They didn't mind anyways. With Finals week upon them, he really didn't need to teach anymore, and he decided to give the final tests over the computer.

He didn't go over to his law firm either. Deciding on staying away from any stressful work, until he was able to get back on his feet again.

That proved to be more difficult with each passing day.

It seemed like every day, the ache in his chest would only increase. It was painful. So much, that he didn't get out of bed the first three days after Louis' departure.

Gemma and Liam knew the real reason why he was staying at home, though. They knew that Harry was just waiting around for Louis to come back. Whether it be to pick up his belongings, or to talk again with him.

Although, that silver of hope, seemed to disappear with each day, that Louis never came around.

Harry would find himself being coddled by Gemma by day, whenever she could, and being left alone by night, per his requests.

It was nighttime when he would get up from his bed, and walk over towards Louis' closet. He would grab an item of the younger boy's clothing, and press it against his face, until his soft whimpers would turn into full blown sobs.

He just wanted him back. He just wanted the reassurance of knowing that Louis still miraculously loved him. He just wanted to have the younger boy in his arms again.

He just wanted his life back. And if he could turn back time, he would do so, in a heartbeat.

*

It was the tenth day after Louis' departure. The tenth day.

Harry couldn't believe, how he was possibly still alive, and he couldn't understand, how his body was able to continue on with his life, while his mind went into self-destruct mode, every single second.

He guessed, that it was what he deserved. He deserved this pain and punishment, for not talking with Louis. For not being honest from the very beginning.

Still, he always waited patiently for the boy to come around. He never tried going after him, like he desperately wanted to. He would let Louis come to him.

But, that didn't seem to be the right choice. Because every day that Louis never came around, Harry's self-restraint shattered to the ground.

It was only, until the tenth day, that Gemma came into the study where she found him staring mindlessly out the window. Something he found himself doing, more often than not.

She looked a bit breathless, and a scowl was etched on her features.

"You're gonna tell me, just exactly what happened between you and Annika Westwood." She spat out suddenly. Going straight to the point.

Harry was left a bit astonished. No words were coming to him at that moment, because he had no idea what to say.

"Answer me, Harry! What did you do? Why did Louis leave you?" She asked a bit more accusingly.

With that comment, he finally snapped out of his initial trance, as he ran a shaky hand through his hair. He never planned on telling Gemma anything about what happened that dreadful night.

"Nothing happened." He said taking in a shaky breath. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Gemma chuckled dryly in front of him, as she paced. "Nothing happened? So if nothing happened, why did Louis leave you?"

Harry started to feel a bit of anger start to boil inside of his veins. He wasn't ready to talk about what had happened with Louis, and Gemma really wasn't helping with her scolding tone.

"That's really none of your business, Gemma." He spat out through gritted teeth. He kept his gaze directed towards the dark wood of the desk. He didn't want to meet Gemma's disappointed look. He knew that he was seconds away from falling apart, and that would be the final straw.

Gemma scoffed incredulously in front of him, making him finally snap his gaze up. "Okay so it's none of my business? Well, considering that I have been here for you during this past week, and seen you fall apart, I'm pretty sure that it is my business. Don't you think?"

She looked a bit hurt, and it killed Harry to see her this way. He wanted to tell her everything, but he knew that if he started crying, he didn't think that he was going to be able to stop.

"It's been ten days Harry. Ten bloody days! You stopped going to the LSE. You've left Liam alone to work on the Largo case. You've secluded yourself completely! Sorry if I'm worried about you! Sorry if I'm compltely and utterly devestated to see you suffer every day! To see you struggling!"

It took Harry by surprise, when the tears started to cascade down her cheeks. He was instantly up from his seat, and gathering her into a tight embrace. She hugged him back as well, as some sobs racketed her body. That's what made him break down as well. As he let a few of his own tears escape.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Gemms. I've been a complete arse. I'm so sorry." He repeated, as he kissed the top of her head. Gemma's sobs subsided after a couple of minutes, and she was finally able to pull back to look up at Harry's face.

"You have been a complete and total wanker." She said, as she brought up her hand to rub away some of Harry's tears, as he gave her a watery smile. "But, I care for you, you idiot. I'll always care for you, and I hate to see you like this Harry."

Harry stepped back from her, as he nodded his head. He knew that Gemma was right, and he knew that he needed to talk about what he was going through. He just didn't think that he could be able to do it. Not so soon.

"Look," she said all of a sudden, snapping him out of his small trance, "I know what you're trying to do. I know that this is the way, that you're trying to run away from your problems, just like you always do. But, Harry, you need to talk about what is going on with your life! You can't keep it bottled up forever!"

"Those aren't my intentions Gemma." He denied weakly. Unfortunately for him, Gemma saw through everything. She wasn't his sister for nothing.

"Harry, I'm not going to ask you twice. What happened at the Corinthia that night."

Harry sighed and looked at her with a pained look, trying to show her his discomfort, but there was no changing her mind and he knew it.

"Alright. I will tell you. But, you have to tell me first, who told you." He said as he went over to sit on his chair again. Gemma sat in front of him, wiping away the remaining tear stains, as she rolled her eyes.

"It wasn't hard to figure it out." She added. "I had an inkling at what had happened, when we found you at the hospital that night. But, it was Liam who confirmed my fears."

Harry nodded his head in understanding, as he brought a hand up to his chin. "Liam told you, huh." He said a little harsher than necessary, and Gemma grimaced.

"Don't blame Liam for this. He was being a good friend and a supportive boyfriend. He did good in telling me." She spat quickly, defending Liam. Harry rolled his eyes but nodded, nonetheless. Gemma had a point.

"Alright. So, Liam's loyalty is getting him places. What did he tell you exactly?" He asked evading the question.

"Stop avoiding this!" Gemma shouted, catching on to what he was trying to do. "Tell me right now what happened that night."

"Okay. Alright." He sighed exasperatedly. "I'll tell you. But, it isn't a nice story." He added more quietly.

Gemma immediately nodded her head, sensing his attitude change, as she reached out her hand to grab the one he had on top of the desk. Harry smiled greatfully at her, and nodded. Reassuring himself.

"After seeing the kissing pictures, that Nick Grimshaw had sent me, I sort of brokedown, and decided that I needed to be by myself and have a very strong drink." Harry began to say, as he looked down at his and Gemma's intertwined hands. Having sort of painful flashbacks of that nightmare of a night.

"Keep in mind, that at the time, I didn't know that those pictures were fabricated. I didn't know that it was all a story invented by Nick Grimshaw. At the time, I was honestly thinking that Louis had cheated on me. With Micah Evergreen of all people!" He couldn't help but frown at the mention of his name. It tasted bitter on his mouth.

Gemma noticed, because she was quick to squeeze his hand supportively inside of her own. "But, we found out that it was all a lie, yeah? You have nothing to worry about anymore." She assured.

Harry gave out a dry chuckle confusing her for a bit. "Well, it turned out that there was something between them after all. Louis lied about him. He lied and never said anything about it."

Gemma pulled back a bit surprised. She recalled Louis telling her a while back, about Micah. His explanation was that Micah had always wanted to date him. That his attitiude towards him, pushed over the line of borderline stalker.

"Wow." Gemma said after a couple of seconds. "Wow. I can't believe he lied to us about that."

Harry nodded his head a bit sadly. "I know. He kept that to himself. He was dishonest, and I don't think I could accept that. I hate liars, Gemms. You know that more than anyone around."

Gemma immediately let go of his hand at that, as she sat back and crossed her arms over her chest. "So you're telling me that you were honest with him?" She asked accusingly. "You're telling me that honesty, is what got you where you are right now?"

Harry sat back, completely becoming closed off. Gemma smiled condescendingly at him, and shook her head.

"It looks like neither of you have been very honest with each other." Gemma added sadly, and Harry only sighed in agreement. He understood that very well. The concept of honesty wasn't something that seemed to apply to his and Louis' relationship.

"I'm aware of that." He remarked softly, and Gemma nodded in front of him, as she leaned in towards him again.

"Alright then. So, what happened that night at the Corinthia? We kind of went off topic for a bit." She aksed more interestedly. Harry internally groaned.

"Well, when I got there, I started to drink almost immediately. I secluded myself over at the bar, and luckily nobody bothered me for a very long time." He said, started to recall the events of that night again. Gemma nodded, urging him to go on.

"I met a very kind bartender. He talked to me, and he helped me stay level headed for a couple of minutes. He urged me not to drink anymore. He urged me to go home." Harry remarked, remembering the talk that he had with Trinidad at the Corinthia. "I should've listened to him. Everything would be so different, if I had."

Gemma frowned at him, and nodded once again. Harry sighed, because he was nearing the unpleseant part of his story.

Not that the rest of the story was a field of daisies, to begin with.

"After a couple of minutes, of comfortable small talk with Trinidad, the conversation was cut short by someone."

Gemma made an understanding noise in front of him, and he looked up at her to find her nodding. "I'm guessing that the person was Annika Westwood?" She asked, and Harry nodded.

"Yeah. She apparently was there on a business endeavor with one of the Westwood's partners." He added.

"So, it was just a coincidental run in, between you and her? Nothing really remarkable happened?" She questioned, and Harry gave out a shaky breath.

"Not so much. The way that we ran in to each other, as you say, was quite uneventful. What happened after a couple of drinks, is what made this story a true nightmare." He said. His tone getting softer, as he started to vividly remember, how Annika had kissed him by the bar.

Gemma gave out a small gasp in front of him, as she placed a hand on her chest, eyeying Harry very seriously. "Please tell me that you didn't do what I think you did." She said quickly. "Please tell me that you didn't."

Harry was very aware that his face was like an open book. All his emotions were always reflected on his facial expressions. He always wore his heart on his sleeve, and this time, it wasn't any different.

So he did the only thing that he could do at that moment. Which was nod guiltily at his sister, seeing as she took in a deep breath of air, and stood up from her seat.

"Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my God!" She said quickly as she paced in front of his desk anxiously. Some of it started to rub off on Harry, and he couldn't help but run his hands through his long hair, and pull.

"Harry how could you!" She shouted once she finally stopped pacing, seeing as the weight of Harry's confession, finally fell on her shoulders. She couldn't believe that Harry had kept that bottled up all of this time. Couldn't believe how he couldv'e carried that around for so long, with it possibly eating him alive.

"Look, I know I did wrong, and I know that there is no possible number of apologies that I could give in order to fix this--" He started to say but Gemma was quick to cut him off.

"Yes! You are completely right in that aspect. There is no possible excuse to justify your actions!" She shouted scoldingly at him. "What you did, is completely and utterly unacceptable. This is up there, with what Annika did to you in the first place."

Harry immediately shot up from his seat at that. "No, no it is not!" He roared impossibly loud, startling Gemma for a second. "How dare you compare what I did to Louis, to with what Annika did to me? She left me a month before our wedding!"

"You cheated on him with the same exact woman who left you at the altar!" She shouted just as loud as he did, getting in front of his face.

Harry quickly retreated. Gemma's words were harsh and they were sharp, and Harry flinched because she was right. She was always right.

Gemma noticed the vulnerable state, that her words had left him in, and she decided to strike again. "Harry how could you? How could you do this to him?" She asked a bit softer. Harry looked up at her as he tugged harder on his hair.

"I- I was drunk, Gemms. I was pissed, I was enraged, I was heartbroken, because at that time, it was me who thought that //he// had cheated." He explained quickly, trying to defend himself.

Gemma scoffed in front of him as she rolled her eyes, at his ridiculous attempt of an excuse. "So, you would be okay with him sleeping with Micah, right now?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You would actually be okay, with Louis doing what you did with Annika Westwood? Would you actually forgive him, if he did it?" She added a bit more sternly, and Harry flinched away from her again.

He could physically feel the anger start to spread over his body, at the mere thought of Louis and Micah being anything else, more than friendly. It pained him to even imagine it.

He shook his head furiously, trying to rid his head from the horrible scenario, and Gemma couldn't help but humorlessly laugh.

"So, if you wouldn't be okay with it, and you wouldn't forgive him, what makes you think that he's going to forgive you?" She asked a bit more softly.

Harry collapsed into the chair nearest him, and struggled to breath for a couple of seconds, as the reality of the situation finally sunk in.

If he wouldn't be willing to forgive Louis, for that level of dishonesty, how could he possibly think that Louis would ever forgive him?

After some ragged breathing, he was finally able to struggle out the sobs that had been restricted for so long. The sobs, that he hadn't let out, ever since the night that Louis had left.

The sobs, that proved, this wasn't an unpleasant nightmare. That all of this was real. That Louis was gone, and the Harry was once completely alone.

He had been so enthralled in his thoughts, that he didn't notice when Gemma sank to her knees in front of him, to tightly grasp his shaking face in her hands.

"Shh, Harry, it's alright. It's alright, okay? It's okay. Just breathe with me, alright?" She said as softly as she could, trying to calm him down, once again.

Harry was struggling to breathe, but with Gemma's reassuring whispers, and her soft touches, she was finally able to bring him back from what had over taken him.

"He's never going to forgive me, is he? I'm always going to be alone. I'm destined to always be alone." He whimpered helplessly, and Gemma could feel her heart shatter inside of her chest.

"No, no, Haz. You're not destined to be alone. You deserve everything in this world! You're one of the kindest, and most compassionate peop--"

"Then why does everything go wrong with me? Why does everything that I love leave me?" He asked sadly, as clumps of tears cascaded down his cheeks.

Gemma, couldn't answer that question. She really couldn't. She wanted to. She wanted to assure her older brother. To stop the sadness, that had been his life for the past years, but she couldn't.

"Why does no one love me? What have I done, to deserve the horrible feeling of being unloved?" He asked again, struggling with his words as a round of sobs shook him again.

"Harry, what are you talking about? You have lots of of people who love you. People who idolize you. People who adore you."

He gave out another whimper as he sniffled, "Not the right people. You know what I mean, Gemma."

She sighed, as she let go of his face to stand up again. "He loves you Harry. He loves you, and that's the only reassurance that you need."

Harry looked up at her, and wiped away a couple of stray tears, "If, he did, why did he leave me? Why did he just decide to finish things so abruptly?"

"Because you cheated on him, Haz. You cheated, and you never planned on telling him." Gemma added, trying to make Harry understand.

"Well, he never planned on telling me about his secret relationship with Micah. But, I didn't leave him after what I found out. I wasn't planning on doing so at all. The thought of leaving Louis, never crossed my mind." He muttered sadly, and Gemma sighed.

"Listen, H, I'm gonna be perfectly honest with you." Gemma started, as she took in a deep breath. Presumably to gather her thoughts.

"You and Louis, jumped into this relationship so fast. It took me by surprise, at first, and I'm not going to lie, it scared the hell out of me coming from you." She added after a couple of seconds. Harry sighed and nodded his head.

"But, the lies and the deceit, have made you two practically strangers to one another. You both have done wrong, and I think that you both need to sit down, and have a long talk about what's gonna happen in your future. Understand?"

Harry gave out a dark chuckle as he shook his head. He had stopped crying, but that didn't mean that his breaths weren't still coming out ragged.

"We both know that's not gonna happen." He muttered softly. "He hates me Gemma. He won't even talk to me. It's obvious that there's no future."

Those were the words that he never planned on coming out of his mouth, but the more he talked about it, the more he was coming to understand, that Louis was probably not coming back.

Gemma took a seat again, as she took in a big breath and shook her head. "I'm gonna give you a huge piece of advice, and this isn't going to be easy on me, because it's going against everything that I believe in, and rely on." She remarked as she looked Harry straight in the eye. He gave her a confused look, but nodded nonetheless.

Any advice at this pioint, was good advice.

"Now, I do not agree with the lies that you have tried to hide from Louis, but I also don't agree with what he's done to you." She remarked seriously, and Harry nodded his head.

He understood quite well, how toxic his relationship with Louis had become, in the past weeks.

"So, what does that have to do with your advice?" He asked genuinely interested. Only because Gemma always knew what to do.

"The relationship that you had with Louis before, has got to end. Okay? You have to forget about it. That relationship was poisonous, and you have to make it completely disappear."

Harry's heart immediately sank at her words, and his breaths started quickening again. That wasn't what he was expecting to hear, and Gemma quickly caught on, at her mistake and she shook her head.

"No, no. Before you freak out, listen to me, okay?" She added quickly, and she waited until Harry had calmed down a bit more, before continuing.

"You must forget everything from the past. Because, that relationship wasn't something that you want to keep on your mind, while rebuilding a new one."

Harry's eyes immediately snapped up at that. That was certainly not something he was expecting to hear, either.

"A new relationship? What are you talking about?" He asked a bit perplexed and certainly a lot more intrigued.

"I am going to help you with the revival of your relationship. Understand? I am going to do this for you, because I am tired of seeing my only brother struggle so much through emotional distress that can be avoided."

Tears started to accumalate on Gemma's eyes again, and Harry quickly reached out for her. He wasn't used to seeing Gemma cry. It was always the other way around. Gemma was the strong one. The level headed one. The one who always stood by his side like a personal rock.

He hugged her head against his chest, and she clung from his shirt, wiping away the tears that had fallen.

She quickly recovered again, and she looked up at him, and sniffled. "I'm tired of seeing you suffer, H. I want you to be happy, because you deserve nothing less, than the best. Do you understand?"

Harry smiled sadly at her, and nodded his head. "Of course I understand." He remarked softly, and Gemma shook her head, as she stood up and started to pace in front of him.

"Alright. I'll help you. With the condition, that you'll do everything, as I say. Understood?" She signaled with her hand, and Harry nodded, feeling ten times lighter, than he had all week.

"Okay." She added while clapping her hands. "First, thing's first: We need to get Louis to start talking to you again."

Harry gave out a loud exasperated sigh, and ran a hand through his hair, as he looked up at her a bit lost. "And how exactly are we gonna do that? You made it very clear, that he wasn't going to be interested in forgiving me."

Gemma rolled her eyes, and once again started to pace. "Now, I never said that I was going to get him to forgive you. The forgiveness, is going to have to come from him. From deep inside himself. I'm only going to help you quicken the process at getting to that stage."

Harry dropped his gaze, a bit crestfallen. He hadn't thought about that. He knew that Gemma was good, but she was also right in that aspect. She couldn't get Louis to forgive Harry. The older man was going to have to figure out how to do that, all by himself.

"Don't look so defeated." She sighed, once she noticed his slight pout. "By quickening up the process, you might be able to take gigantic steps in helping you win his forgiveness. All you have to do, is be patient with him."

Harry nodded enthusiastically at that. He could be patient. He would wait for Louis for the rest of his life, if it meant, that he would get to hold the younger boy in his arms again.

"So, the first step to winning someone over, is by trying to communicate with them. Finding out where they're located." She instructed, as she took her seat in front of him, once more. "Have you any idea where he might be at this time?"

Harry blinked quickly, and shook his head. "I don't. I had hopes that he might come back. That maybe I would get to talk to him. I decided to give him his space."

Gemma nodded her head, "Well Dear H, I'm sorry to inform you, but your good faith and hopes, aren't going to help you win him over. From this point on, you have to do all the dirty work. Okay?"

Harry hesitated a bit, before nodding in defeat, because Gemma was right. His hopes for Louis coming back and grovelling at his feet, were completely far fetched. He was the one that needed to take action. Not the other way around.

"So, you first have to find out where he is staying, and then we'll take off from there. Got it?" She asked, and once she saw him nod, she reached out her hands to tightly entertwine them with his.

Harry took in a quick breath of air, before looking up at her and meeting her gaze. "Thanks for doing this Gemms. I know that I am a disgrace of a brother, and a terrible person for doing what I did, but I still thank you for doing this. Even though it's not your obligation to do so."

Gemma chuckled airily in front of her, and he smiled a bit at the sound. "You're such a humongous dolt." She smiled as she squeezed his hands inside of hers. "I'm not doing this because I feel obligated. I'm doing this, because I see //true love// between you and Louis. Despite what other people say."

Harry felt like he had been punched in the gut, at her words. He knew that a lot of people contradicted his relationship witht the younger boy, but knowing that he had Gemma's full support, made him feel alleviated, in some odd sort of way.

"And I thank you for that, dear Gemms. You have never failed me in my most darkest times," He said warmly, and she cut him off, before he could continue.

"And I'll always be there for you. Always."

Harry smiled and nodded. "This really means a lot to me Gemma. Again. Thank you." He whispered sincerely, and Gemma gave him one of her face splitting smiles.

"You don't need to thank me, you dolt." She respoinded jokingly, as she playfully pushed on his shoulder. "I want you happy, and Louis Tomlinson is the one for the job."

Harry warmly smiles, at the mention of the younger boy's name. He guesses it was just like a second nature already. God, he loved him so much.

"But, I have another condition." Gemma added, snapping him away from his happy thoughts. He raised his eyebrow in curiousity, but also signaling for her to proceed.

She took in a deep breath, before speaking. "Just, promise me that you're not going to run off and disappear for half a year again, if the going gets tough."

The way that she looked at Harry, with a saddened expression, had him gulping guiltily. He was very aware of the position that he had put Gemma through, in the past. He just chose to overlook it. Not really liking the conversation it would spark whenever he brought up his acts of cowardice.

"That's the only thing that I ask of you." She continued, once she realized that Harry wasn't planning on commenting anything. "I'm not saying that you don't have the right to leave when you feel pressured, just... Don't run away. Tell me when the pressure is too much, and I'll back off. Okay? Just communicate with me."

Harry nodded and pulled her into another hug. One that she reciprocated immediately, as she wrapped her arms around his waist. He responded by kissing the top of her head.

"I promise that I won't run away again." He reassured her softly, as he rested his cheek on top of her head. "I promise that I won't put you through that type of burden again."

Gemma pulled back from the embrace to look at him, and the expression she wore, was one that Harry could describe only as relief.

"Okay." She said after a couple of seconds of smiling. "Glad that's settled. Now we can move on with the actual plan."

Harry took in a shaky breath as he nodded nervously. He was excited. That part was obvious. He just didn't know if the plan would work out.

Gemma noticed his hestiation, because she squeezed his waist from where they were still wrapped up in a hug. "Trust me, Haz. You'll have your precious boy in your arms agian. All you need is patience, and a whole lot of love."

Harry chuckled lightly, raising his eyebrows a bit comically at her. "I think I can provide that without hesitation." He replied airily, and Gemma smiled along with him.

"Alright then. So, it's settled." She said, pulling away from their embrace. "All we have to do now, is figure out where Louis Tomlinson is."

*

Two days after Gemma had introduced her plan to Harry, the older man had come across a newfound energy that kept him going through the day. The time wasn't so dull anymore, and the pain in his chest, was beginning to numb away.

That didn't mean he didn't miss Louis anymore, because he did. So much. Even if his spirits were slowly coming back to life, he still found himself sulking in his room at night. Feeling the cold empty bedroom, at its full size.

That's why, it didn't take him long to find out Louis' location. It really wasn't hard to guess anyways. The boy really only had two places to go in the entire city. The Northumberland House, with Perrie, or Hackney with Jay.

He knew that Hackney was the place he needed to go to, but he still double checked in the Northumberland, just in case.

Perrie confirmed what he already suspected. Louis was staying in Hackney with Jay. He never even stepped foot near the Northumberland. Something that saddened Perrie deeply. She had only found out about Harry and Louis' break up, from her dad. Who continued going on dates with Jay Tomlinson.

Harry was quick to rush to Hackney, only stopping when Gemma had called him in a rush, and advised him not to.

"This takes a couple of days, H." She had told him, trying to convince him to return to the Styles Mansion, before he ruined his oppurtunity of winning Louis over again. "It's a long and stressful process, and you have to be patient."

Harry had sadly agreed, and headed back to Hampstead. A bit disappointed, that he didn't get to see Louis, but also a bit releaved. He knew he needed to be patient. He just didn't know how, now that he knew the younger boy's location.

"It's only been two days Haz." Gemma reminded him from where they sat on the large 'L' shaped couch in the living room.

The twilight movies were running consecutively in a marathon on T.V, and Gemma was intent on watching them all. They were currently on the third one, but Harry wasn't concentrating on anything going on in the screen. Too focused on Louis.

Gemma noticed, because she quickly sat up, and paused the TiVo to look at her older brother in a serious way.

"I told you were going to have to wait, and be very patient. And you promised that you were going to do as I said. Didn't you?" She asked with a raised eyebrow, and Harry rolled his eyes, and waved her off.

"I know. I know." He replied, as he stood and began pacing in front of the T.V. Gemma watched him, as she went back to eating caramel popcorn from her huge bowl

"It's just... Now that I know where he is, I just have this itch of going after him, and it isn't going away." He added frustratedly, and Gemma nodded in understanding.

"A very common emotion, although, you'd be stupid if you actually went for that itch." She remarked, as she unpaused the movie.

Harry nodded. Gemma was right. He needed to wait, when the timing was right, which according to her, wasn't today.

Still, he shuddered restlessly, because he wanted to see the younger boy. So much.

He hadn't been able to see his beautiful blue eyes in ten days. Ten days! And Gemma was still asking him to be patient.

"Think about it this way." She added, once she realized that he wasn't going to step away from the T.V, and she wasn't going to be able to see shritless werewolves anytime soon. "If you go after Louis right now, banging on his doorstep, asking him to forgive you. I can guarantee you 100% that he will say no, and slam the door on your face."

Harry winced at that imaginary scenario, and Gemma pouted in pity. He rolled his eyes, but took a seat on his place again.

"So, how are we going to do this? Without him, slamming the door in my face, I mean."

Gemma nodded, because it was the second part of the plan. "You have to slowly ease him into the thought process, of wanting to actually talk to you again. On his own."

Harry frowned and ran a hand through his face, because that could easily take days. Weeks. Even months! He didn't know how he was going to be able to make it out entirely sane.

"Don't worry, Haz. Knowing Louis, and knowing you, I'm pretty sure that he can be convinced pretty quickly." She smiled with a wink, and Harry frowned again.

"How are you so sure of that?" He asked a bit annoyed, and Gemma huffed.

"You're questioning my tactics, H. I suggest you don't, because, I am trying to help you here."

Harry pouted, but shut his mouth nonetheless. It was true. Gemma was basically all he had, in these dark moments, and he needed her by his side.

"Alright, alright. I'll go along with your plan. Just, cut me some slack here. I haven't seen him in almost two weeks!" He whined, as he sunk more into the soft white cushions.

"You just need a distraction from all of your Louis thoughts." She said nonchalantly, as she stared at the T.V, while one of the shirtless wolves appeared.

"Oh yeah? And what distraction could I use?" He asked annoyedly, with a raised eyebrow. Gemma rolled her eyes, and decided to ignore his small fit.

"I don't know, maybe Liam could help you." She said excitedly at the mention of her boyfriend, and Harry resisted the urge to gag.

Loud footsteps could be heard from the drawing room, and Gemma immediately bolted up from her seat, trying to fix, her rumpled looking shirt, from laying on the couch for 5 hours without moving.

"Speak of the devil." She said with a wolfish grin, as Liam came into the living room's view, and immediately gave her his million dollar smile.

They kissed passionately in front of Harry, and this time, he didn't hold back the fake gagging noise, of having to see his best friend of all time, sticking his tounge down his sister's throat.

Liam pulled back, looking love stupid, and he gave Harry a small sheepish smile, as the older man flipped him off. Luckily Gemma didn't see, otherwise she would've been pissed at him for insulting her Lima Bean.

Lima Bean. Seriously.

"Hello Harry. Nice to see you out of your room." Liam added with his bright smile. Harry nodded his head, as he scooted further away from the happy couple as they took their seats.

"Yeah. Decided to come out and see Taylor Lautner take off his shirt, and fight for Kristen Stewart's dull human heart." He replied disinterestedly. Liam chuckled and nodded his head.

"You know I've been compared to Taylor Lautner once or twice. I reckon he's a fit lad." He said with mischiveous glint in his eye. One that Harry waved off.

"Hm. I'm more partial towards RPattz. Now, he's proper fit." Harry replied, smirking at Liam. It was quickly cut off, by the cushion that came in surprise contact with his face.

He yelped in surprise, to find Gemma giving him a dirty look of disapproval. He chuckled but let it slide, as he turned his head back to the movie.

"Don't worry, I strongly believe that Taylor Lautner is a billion times more fitter than Robert." Gemma whispered to Liam, who giggled.

"Yeah? More fitter than me?" He replied, and Gemma shook her head, as she raised her eyebrows in a comedic form of seduction.

"No love. No one's fitter than you." She said, as she was preparing to lean in and plant a very much needed kiss on Liam's quite kissable lips.

She was cut off, though, by the sound of Harry fake gagging at them, and it immediately soured the mood. Apparently, their whispers needed some space for improvement.

"Just trying to watch the movie here kids." Harry said as he turned over towards them. "A big battle between some bad vampires, is going to go down, so if you could just," He placed his index finger against his mouth, and Liam chuckled, while Gemma threw daggers at him.

"God, you're an annoyance." She said with so much venom, that Harry looked at her a bit worried, thinking that he had might've crossed an unspoken line.

She noticed his internal cunondrum, because she immediately softened her gaze, and gave him a small smirk. One that Harry was thankful for.

"Maybe I'll get out of your way." He said with a small smile, preparing himself to go upstairs and sulk a bit in his bedroom, but Liam was quick to stop him.

"Actually, I have some business to discuss with you, if you don't mind." He spoke seriously, and Harry gave him a worried look. "It's about the Largo case." Liam quickly added, and Harry visibly tensed.

He knew that he had been neglectful these past couple of weeks, especially these days. His absence at the Styles Law Firm, was probably causing Liam a lot of stress, and he hated himself for doing that to his best friend.

"Yeah of course." He said softly, as he stood from the couch, "let's go over to the study."

Liam nodded, and quickly gave Gemma a kiss, before following Harry over towards the large mahogany doors. 

Once they were both seated inside, Harry leaned forward, and signalled his hand for Liam to begin. Giving him his undivided attention.

"So, as you may know, the first hearing for Rotti, is going to be in about 2 months, but, so far, we don't have good enough points to support him against the plaintiffs suing." Liam said slowly, making sure that Harry was able to understand everything clearly.

The older man tensed, but nodded for Liam to proceed. "Rotti, has begun to act a bit more agressive. Demanding that we better have a solid argumenation for him in court, or else."

Harry frowned but still nodded. "Yeah. I figured. He's guilty then."

"He refuses to say so, if he is. He still argues that he's innocent, and that he didn't embezzle any money, but at this point, it's just hard to believe him. Especially now, since he's acting like he's some sort of caged wild animal."

Harry sighed and gave Liam an apologetic look, "I'm sorry for leaving you alone for so long, Liam. Seriously. I've been a terrible working associate, and an even worse friend." He mumbled a bit glumly. He felt guilty, seeing what Liam had to go through on his own for the past two weeks.

"No. Don't worry about it, H. You needed your time, and I was glad to give it to you. I'm not going to force you to work on something that is only going to bring you more stress. That's not how a friendship works."

Harry gave him a warm smile as his shoulders sagged a bit in relief. He was worried that Liam would eventually start getting annoyed at the level of his aloofness, but luckily, he had the best friend a man could ever have.

"I really appreciate that Liam. Seriously. I don't know if the Law Firm would be standing if it wasn't for you." He added in gratitude.

"No need for the thanks, H." Liam replied with his hands in the air. "We're a team. A team sticks together through everything."

"And I am thankful for that. Thank you. My sister could not have picked a better man to be in her life." Harry confessed softly, and Liam visibly smiled and blushed at the same time.

It was the first time, that Harry was stating his acceptance, over Liam and Gemma's relationship. He had been accepting since the beginning, although he put up the strong brother facade. It just made Liam feel great, that he was finally getting a vocal acknowledgement from Harry. It meant a lot ot him.

"That's seriously the nicest thing you could've said to me, H. It's my turn to thank you." He smiled and Harry nodded. Leaning back on his chair.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." He mumbled smiling. "Let's just get to the important stuff now. What are we going to do with Rottisimo Largo?"

Liam's smile fell from his face, as he took in the sudden seriousness of the situation. "I've considered dropping the case. Telling him that it would be fruitless for us to fight for him at this point."

"You mean, issue a contract break negotiation?" Harry questioned a bit incredulously. "I don't think that's gonna work. He was intent in keeping us as his defense lawyers, and I don't think that's gonna change anytime soon."

"Well, you're guess isn't off." Liam sighed as he leaned back into his chair as well. "When I tried hinting at a contract break last time, when I had our weekly phone call, he almost went mad, and started threatning me."

"Threatning you? That's a bit too far, don't you think?"

Liam nodded, "It was a bit too far, but Rotti seems intent in keeping us with him. Considering the amount of money he is planning on paying us, and the amount of money he will loose, if the case isn't won. It'd be a cause for a bit of anxiety."

"Yeah, but threatning will get him nowhere. It only stresses us out. It makes things much more difficult." Harry argued.

"You're right. It does. I guess, this man's future is in our hands now. That's a bit of a big deal." Liam sighed tiredly. "Didn't think that we were that good."

Harry chuckles, but nods his head in assent. "I never thought that I would see the day, where being too much of a good lawyer, would put me in a stressful situation."

Liam's smile in response is face splitting. "Only the best of the best."

"Anyways. So when is the infamous hearing." Harry asks pulling out his notepad. He hadn't been in his study for a few days, so getting back in action is what he needed. What Gemma said he needed.

"Well, the scheduled date is the 16th of July. It's gonna be held in Naples--" Liam is about to continue, but he notices Harry's grimace, and immediately stops. "What's wrong?"

Harry sighs and looks up at his friend only to shake his head. "Nothing, it's just that the date-- It's nothing." He decides against telling Liam. He doesn't need to worry him anymore.

"Just come off it, Harry. Tell me? Is it something serious?" Liam questions a bit worriedly, and Harry shakes his head.

"No. It's nothing bad that affects the case." He hesitates. "Or maybe it is depending on how you look at it." He adds. The folder in his desk drawer starts burning a hole on his conscience.

"Well, what is it then? Is it something bad? Something good? Something unexpected?"

"Yeah. Something like that. Unexpected I mean." Harry replies, as he moves his hand over to the drawer, where he keeps everything locked up. He pulls out the green folder in there, and slides it over towards Liam, who takes it with a raised eyebrow.

Liam reads through it for a couple of minutes, and Harry watches him. Noting when his expression goes from confused, to finally understanding.

"This is a flight itinerary, that begins on the 19th of June." Liam says, as he skims through the second page of the document.

Harry nods, but doesn't add anything. He knows he doesn't have to, anyways. Everything he had planned, is written on those documents.

"Your first destination would be to Turks and Caicos?" He hums in pleaseant surprise. "You're second destination would be in Sao Paulo, and then your third, in Los Angeles."

Harry nods, but looks down, not daring to look Liam in the eye, when the other man is finished looking thoroughly through the printed document.

"Wow, it seems like you've planned this for quite some time." He finally says. "You're gonna be gone for a month and a half." He adds, causing Harry to finally meet his gaze. He doesn't look mad or dissappointed. He looks honestly puzzled.

"It's a vacation that I've been planning since March." Harry finally says, after a couple of silent seconds. "I picked those three places as the best relaxing locations."

Liam hums thoughtfully in front of him, but doesn't add anything else. He's still trying to figure out why Harry is showing him this, and Harry notices his confusion.

"They were for the travel plans I had for Louis and I." Harry admits as he tangles his hands on his lap. "I planned it all out, a couple of days before the Law Firm's Grand Opening."

"Ah." Liam says, as he quickly catches on. "I thought you were showing me your plans of escaping for a while again."

Harry shakes his head, but keeps his gaze on his hands. "No. I wanted to take Louis on a summer vacation. Just the two of us, to make our relationship bloom a bit more." He stops, and then gives out a long sigh.

"But, everything sort of went to shit on the night of the Grand Opening." Liam finishes for him, and Harry looks up, as he nods his head. The frown he's wearing product of the thoughts of that night.

"Yeah. It did." He mumbles sadly. "I never thought of getting rid of them, but then, Louis left." He struggles out, as the knot in his throat grows a bit in size.

"But, you're trying to win him back. Aren't you? At least that's what Gemma's told me." Liam remarks, trying to lighten the mood a bit.

"I am. But, who knows if it will work. He seemed very sure of himself when he walked out on me that night."

"Yes, alright he was sure. But, how do you know that he doesn't want to come back? You have to start believing in your relationship again, if you want it to honestly work for a second time." Liam argues, a bit sharply. Harry looks up at him, and doesn't say anything. Knowing that he's going to continue.

"Honestly, H, you've both fucked up on the first run, and you both have to admit that. And if you are planning on talking to him, or trying to persuade him to talk to you, you're gonna have to really communicate with him. You're gonna have to really try to fight for the second time around. If there is one."

"I know that Liam." Harry says a bit exasperatedly, "I know that. But, what if he doesn't want to fight with me towards a second chance? What if he's not interested in doing so?"

"Then you're gonna have to respect his decison." Liam says firmly. "He might've messed up as well, but you are the one who holds the ultimate reason for the break up. Not him."

"Yeah. I guess you're right." Harry agrees, as his shoulders sag defeatedly. "I just, don't know what I'm going to do, if he says no. I don't think that I am going to be able to get past all of this. To get over him."

Liam frowns sadly at his friend, and simply nods his head. "Take the chance, H. Fight with all you've got. Remind him, why you love him. And for the love of God, don't let him go if he does come back to you."

A hint of a smile graces Harry's features, as he nods in assent. He knows that. If he ever gets the chance to hold the younger boy in his arms again, he's not letting him get away from him ever again.

"And don't worry. He might be incredibly pigheaded, and very prideful, just like you, but he will forgive you. He just needs time." Liam adds after a handful of seconds. Harry looks up at him, and genuinely smiles this time.

"You're not the first one to talk to me about time." Harry remarks, remembering his discussion with Gemma a few days back.

"And he's not going to be the only one." Gemma says from the door. Both Liam and Harry look up in surprise, to see her walking in. She smiles at both of them, as she take the chair next to Liam, and entertwines their fingers together.

Harry chuckles at his sister. She always knows the right time to finally come out of her hiding spots, as she calls them. Harry knows that it's just a code name, for when she eavesdrops.

"So, enough chit chat. We should get straight down to business. I think you've waited enough." She adds with a smirk, making Harry frown.

"I thought you said that two days was to soon?" He reminds her, but she just rolls her eyes, and waves him off.

"Yeah, I did. But, I've changed my mind. And don't question my tactics." She tacks on, when she notices that Harry is about to argue. "Now call the nicest florist around town. You're gonna place a big order."

Harry and Liam frown, and look at each other in confusion. "A florist? A big order? What for?" Harry asks, and Liam nods with him.

Gemma only gives them her best smile, the one that makes her own dimples pop out.

"Because. Flowers are the key, to a closed off heart."

*

A knock comes on the Tomlinson household, two days later.

"Don't worry boo, i've got it!" Comes the shout from the living room, and Louis sighs in relief, as he goes back to stirring the ingredients for a chicken stir fry on the pan.

The heavy aroma of tomatoes, peppers, and onions filtrates the entire flat, as he continues preparing dinner. While the chicken sautees in the pan along with the vegetables, he continues cutting the lettuce for the tossed salad.

He can hear the voices coming from the front door, but he prefers to ignore them. Singing along with the small radio on the kitchen window, just above the sink.

An Olly Murs song is on, and he's beginning to enjoy the chorus, when the voice of his mum, calling his name, stops him from doing so.

"Louis? Can you come here for a minute darling." She calls for him, and he frowns, before rinsing his hands from the left over lettuce, and walking out the kitchen while wiping his hands on a dish towel.

He sighs frustratedly, as he walks over to the entrance hallway. "What is it mu--" he suddenly stops as he notices the three men at the doorstep.

They each have a different arrangement of flowers in their hands. And not just any simple arrangement. They're massive arrangements, on expensive looking fat, glass vases.

"These men, say that they have an order for you." Jay explains, as he carefully moves forward, eyeing the different flowers a bit frightenedly.

"Are you Mr. Louis Tomlinson?" The one in the middle asks with a wide smile, and Louis' worry eases up a bit, when he notices that it isn't a fake one.

He nods. "I am." The men smile brightly at him, and they each motion for the arrangements in their hands, as if Louis hadn't noticed them before.

"These are for you, sir. A special delivery from a secret admirer." The one to the left says. Jay gasps in pleaseant surprise next to Louis, and the boy can't help the small smile that spreads on his own face.

"May we bring them in?" The one in the middle asks again, and Louis immediately nods, moving out of the way, as the three strange men, step inside the flat.

"Please place them right here." Jay quickly says, as she clears the coffee table in front of the T.V, from where she was knitting.

The men smile kindly at her, and each place the flowers on top. Although, the third arrangement, has to be placed on the floor, since there isn't more room for it. That's how massive they each are.

"Thank you gentlemen. Would you like me to give you a tip or?" Jay asks sweetly, and the man in the middle, who seems to be their spokesperson, shakes his head.

"No need ma'am. We were already given a very generous tip from the sender." He says with a wink, that has Jay blushing a bit, while Louis finally catches on, and grinds his teeth together.

"Hope you enjoy them Mr. Tomlinson, have a very lovely day." He says, before the three of them rush off, and leave the flat, just as fast, as they entered it.

Jay begins fussing over the flowers, which look very nicely inside of the dull looking flat. They're all various shades of colors, and their fragrance is very potent, and very sweet.

Louis has a hunch, as to who could've sent them, and he really doesn't want them anymore. No matter how beautiful they are.

"I'm gonna go check on the chicken." He mumbles out quietly, as he prepares to walk off towards the kitchen, but Jay's voice quickly stops him.

"Aren't you going to care for you flowers, dear?" She asks with a small smile, and Louis shakes his head.

"No. I don't want them. You can keep them. Do whatever you want with them." He says sadly, as he turns around, but Jays stops him once again.

"Well, don't you at least want to look at the cards?" She asks, and that makes Louis snap his gaze up at her. She's waving the three small cards at him, and he sighs and walks over to grab them.

"I think we both know who they're from." He says a bit annoyed, looking down at the small cards inside the small envelopes. "I don't want them." He adds, as he hands them back to Jay, who is still admiring the flowers.

"Well then throw them away in the bin, in the kitchen, will ya?" She asks kindly, and Louis sighs, but nods his head, as he turns around and heads back into the kitchen.

Jay smiles to herself, as she continues petting the flowers. She knows Louis won't throw them away, without looking at them first. His curiousity is way too high to just do that.

She isn't wrong, because as soon as Louis enters the kitchen, he checks on the chicken to see that it isn't burning, and then proceeds to gingerly pull out the cards from their envelopes, one by one.

He's holding his breath. Has been holding his breath, once he realized who the flowers were from, but it still doesn't prepare him for what he finds inside the cards.

Each one is written in the same cursive lettering. All from the same writer. A writer who Louis knows, very well. The cards were all in order, and Louis went ahead, and opened the first one.

'When you're too in love, to let it go.'

He took in a big breath, before opening the other two, quickly recognizing what the first one meant.

'Tears stream down your face, I promise you I will learn from my mistakes.'

'Lights will guide you home, and ignite your bones, and I will try to fix you.'

By the time he finishes reading the last one, a lone tear rolls down his cheek, and he quickly wipes it away.

"No Louis. You can't fall for this." He says to himself firmly, as he gathers the small cards and throws them harshly into the rubbish bin.

He pretends to go back and concentrate on making dinner again, but the sweet smell of the roses coming from the living room, and the words of the cards, that have now penetrated his head, are making him think of everything but.

He can't believe that Harry would do something like this. Can't believe that after almost two weeks of silence between them, the older man has finally decided to try to come back into his life again.

Louis isn't going to let him. He can't let him. If he does, all of the willpower that he has built up these past couple of days, will crumble towards the ground. And that is something that he can't allow to happen.

He hasn't even noticed the tears that have started to fall in rapid drops. It's only when they touch his hands, where he is cutting lettuce, way too agressively, that he notices them.

Bringing up a hand to wipe them away, he stops cutting altogether, and lets his head fall in between his shoulders, as he tries to collect himself again. He can't be weak in these moments, and he needs to keep reminding himself that.

"You doing alright, Boo?" Comes the question from the doorway, and he immediately looks away as he tries to conceal his little breakdown.

"Yeah." He replies as quietly as he can. Afraid that if he speaks any louder, his voice will crack. "Just trying to finish dinner."

Jay walks over to the stove, and stirs the chicken strips in there, making sure that they aren't burning in any way. When she's content, she looks over towards Louis, who has gone back to cutting after seemingly drying all of the unwanted tears.

"Did the onion get you a bit teary eyed?" She asks with a raised eyebrow, and Louis looks up at her, and gives her a small smile, that looks more like a grimace.

"Yeah. It was a bit too strong." He mumbles, and Jay nods. She knows he's lying, and he knows that she knows he's lying, but he doesn't say anything else.

"You know Louis," she starts, as she shuffles closer to her son, "you don't always have to put up a strong front. You're allowed to have feelings just like the rest of us."

He doesn't know why, but those words hit him harder, than a truck. It's what makes him drop the knife with a loud clatter, and start sobbing in earnest.

Jay immediately wraps him up in her arms and walks them over towards her room, not before turning off the stove. She was thinking of taking them over towards the living room, but the flowers in there, might worsen Louis' state of grief.

Once she has them settled on her bed, with Louis wrapped up in her arms, like when he was a small child, she begins to speak.

"Are you going to start acknowledging your feelings again?" She asks softly, as she carefully runs her long nails through his soft hair. Louis whimpers in response, and she nods understanding.

"I don't want to." He struggles out pathetically. "I really don't want to, but I've been ignoring them for far too long."

He sounds so weak and forlorn, and he knows that he would've slapped himself already, if it weren't for the thick feeling of loneliness that's sitting inside of his chest.

"You should never ignore what you feel. That's only gonna makes matters worse. Tears that you don't shed, are tears that will stick with you permanently, and transform you into something you're not." She whispers softly, and Louis only clings to her even more.

"I don't want to be weak. I'm not weak." He tries to pitifully argue, but Jay shuses him, almost immediately.

"Displaying emotion, does not make you weak, Louis. On the contrary, I think it makes you strong. It shows that you know how to properly express your feelings. That you don't try to keep them bottled up."

He sniffles, as the tears stop falling after a couple of silent minutes. He knows that Jay is right, but he still doesn't want to admit that he wants to see Harry Styles again.

Even thinking about him, makes his heart ache in a way he had never felt before.

"He was the one who sent them. Wasn't he?" Jay asks knowingly, and Louis only nods once, before burying his face on the fabric of her shirt again.

"I don't get why. I made it clear that I don't want to see him again." He croaks out miserably, and Jay resumes stroking his hair, as his tears start to return.

"But is that really what you want?" She questions as warmly as she can, seeing that Louis is in a vulnerable state right now. "Is that what you're heart is telling you?"

He shakes his head as he removes his head from her chest, and sits up, wiping away the incessant tears. Jay sits up as well, stroking his back with long comforting touches.

"No. My heart is telling me to go after him, and wrap him up in my arms, and ask him to never leave me, but my head doesn't neccesarily agree with that." He admits miserably.

"If it's your pride telling you to not go after happiness, then let me tell you that you are making a horrible mistake." She says firmly, and that causes Louis to huff, and stand from the bed.

"It's not pride, Jay! I can't go back with Harry anymore. I can't hurt myself like that again, and most importantly, I can't hurt him." He whimpers out, as fresh wave of tears hits him.

Jay looks at him, feeling her throat thicken. She hates seeing Louis like this. So vulnerable and defenseless.

"You're only hurting each other by not communicating at all. This separation, is taking its toll on both of you, and it's gonna destroy you." She confesses. She's been there before. She knows what silence can make a person do.

"He cheated on me, Jay. Don't think that I'm gonna suddenly forget that. I may never forgive him for doing it in the first place. And never telling me about it."

"So, you're going to tell him, how you're initial purpose of going after him, was because of your power hungry thoughts? Because of your sick obsession with money?" She asks firmly, going in for the kill.

Louis immediately flinches, and takes a step back. Jay had just said, what he was afraid of confronting himself.

"I'm not accusing you of thinking that way anymore. Because I know, that someone doesn't cry themselves to sleep every night, because of money." She quickly clarifies when she notices Louis' hurt experession.

His chest starts aching again, and he nods for her to proceed. "I know that you've fallen in love with Harry Styles. I have known longer than you have about your feelings for him, and I know why you don't want to forgive him for what he did." She adds. "You're hurt. You're hurt, because you feel like you weren't good enough."

Jay is nailing the head on everything, without having to be told. She sometimes knows Louis' own emotions, more than Louis knows himself.

He gently falls to his knees in front of the bed, and runs a hand through his face, nodding to what she has said.

"I just don't understand. Why with her of all people?" He asks frustratedly. "He justifies it as a drunk hook up, that led to nothing else, but... I just can't help but feel like I'm not worthy of him." He confesses miserably.

Jay sighs, feeling her son's pain. "I know that his decisions that night, were not exactly the smartest ones that he's ever made. And I know how much a cheater hurts your life. Believe me. I do."

Louis winces, because cheating wasn't a topic that Jay was willing to discuss about so freely, and he understood that very clearly.

"Sorry for making you remember, mum." He apologized sincerely, and Jay shook her head dismissing that thought away.

"Don't worry. Enough years have passed that I've forgotten about it." She assured him warmly. "It's something that I've left in the past, and it hasn't haunted me ever since."

Louis nodded, but then gulped a bit dryly. "Did you ever learn to forgive him?" He asked genuinely interested.

Jay sighed. She hadn't talked about Troy Austin in so long. In reality, she was thankful that he gave her in escape out of that relationship. He wasn't exactly loving towards her or towards Louis.

"I did. But, it took me a while to get there. Even if I had stopped loving him, it didn't mean that it didn't hurt me." She explained. Louis nodded.

"So you see, why I can't exactly forgive him so easily. You didn't love my father anymore, but it still took you some time to move on from what he had done to you. I love Harry, and I don't know if I will be able to just move past this." He says sadly.

"To me, I see it in two ways." Jay adds, making his attention snap up at her. "Either you try and salvage your love with him, and enter into a real life adult relationship, where you two can communicate like intelligent human beings, and maybe you'll have the chance of forgiving him."

She stops, and Louis looks up at her with a small frown. "What's the other way?" He asks, and Jay sighs.

"You both stay miserable for the rest of your lives. Never talking, never crossing paths, and never getting the chance to know, what would've happened if you had given it another oppurtunity of working out."

Louis deflates at that. He thought that there was another way out. A way that didn't involve so much hurt and discomfort, and loneliness. A way where he could just turn back time, and go back to the way things were. He would change everything, and do it right, just to be able to have Harry with him once again.

"I see love between you two." Jay says all of a sudden, causing Louis to snap his gaze up at her. She's looking at him with a warm expression, one that makes Louis feel a bit giddy, and uncomfortable at the same time.

"I see the potential of so much happiness and devotion, that it sometimes scares me to think, that you've literally found your soulmate in Harry Styles. But, it's true." She tacks on for good measure, and Louis' insides threaten to pour out into a pile of goo.

"Soulmates?" He questions with a nervous scoff, trying to pass it all of as nonchalance, but Jay sees right through it.

"Yes. Soulmates." She says, cutting him off from  anything else that he was thinking of saying. "I know that we haven't discussed this, since the night that you came here crying about your broken heart, but I think it's time that I bring up the reason why I want you to be with Harry." She remarks very seriously.

Louis visibly gulps, because at this point and time with Jay, he really doesn't know what to expect anymore. So, he simply nods, and urges her to go on.

"You made a promise to Lottie in her deathbed. You promised to her that you were going to become rich and successful, that you were going to leave behind these poor slums as you called them, and you promised that you would find a man who would love you." She says, making Louis recall everything about the stupid promise.

In all honesty, he hadn't thought about that promise, in such a long time. Probably since he found out that Harry wasn't planning on telling him anything about his disloyalty with Annika Westwood.

It took him by surprise.

"But, what happens when you actually fall in love with that man, who was going to give you everything that you ever wanted? Did you ever have a plan for that?" She asks with narrowed eyes. 

Louis gulps and shakes his head. Because he didn't. His thoughts never reached that point. Never imagined to actually fall in love with Harry Styles.

"You haven't mentioned that promise, at any point, since you stepped foot back into the flat." She remarked with a small smile. "Which means that this isn't about that promise anymore. This is honestly about how much you love that man."

Louis whimpered a bit again at that thought, but he willed himself not to cry anymore. "I do, mum. It's not something that I can just deny, any longer. I love him so much, and it hurts to know that we can't be together." He finished, as a few tears did escape him.

"Aren't, is the word that you're looking for, not can't." Jay corrected him. Louis frowned at her and she nodded.

"Nothing is stopping you from going after Harry. Nobody is preventing you from doing so, either. You're the only person against that thought process, so in reality, it's only yourself against yourself."

Louis looked at her with a dumbfounded expression, but said nothing else. He really didn't know what to say. Jay was right. Nothing was stopping him. Nobody was stopping him.

So why wasn't he going after happiness?

"I'll let you think about that for a while longer. Because I know that it's a lot to process in so little time, but trust me Louis, you will be happier when you take that leap of faith." She said, as she stood up and moved over towards the door. There were a thousand questions that Louis wanted to ask her, but they all stuck on the roof of his mouth, and he couldn't voice them properly.

"Forgiveness may not come to you soon." She added, and Louis turned around to look at her. "But, when it does, you will finally be at peace."

And with that, she walked out, leaving Louis with tangled thoughts.

*

"Good morning Mrs. McCreedy." Louis said, as he walked inside the small produce store where he had taken a job.

He figured, that if he was going to change, and was going to start making his own way to the top, he was going to have to start slowly. And working was the best experience, he could garner. No matter what the job was.

The small old lady behind the counter, greeted him with a wide smile, just like every morning for the past week. "Hello dear! Good mornind indeed!" She cheered, as she kissed his cheek.

He smiled at her, as he stepped behind the counter to put on his burgundy work apron, preparing to go sort out anything that needed sorting out, but Mrs. McCreedy stopped him, giving him a small look.

"Are you wearing a new cologne?" She asked curiously, and Louis looked at her and frowned.

"No. Just the same one, I've had since grade school." He confessed. He didn't have any of the expensive ones that he had accquired while living with Harry. He had left all of that back there. Hoping to start new and fresh.

The old lady frowned up at him, and raised an eyebrow, as she leaned in and smelled his shirt collar again. "Are you sure? Because you smell an awful lot like flowers."

He blushed a little at her comment and nodded. "Yeah, it's probably because of the flowers that my mum has been recieving." He lied. Not wanting to draw any attention on himself. Mrs. McCreedy might be a very delighful elder lady, but that didn't mean that she did not spread rumors around the neighbourhood, like wildfire.

"Oh, how lovely. They must be very fragrant. I could smell you since you stepped foot through the door!" She remarked with a wide smile, and Louis chuckled softly.

"Yes. They are. Very fragrant." He said shortly, before leaving and going to the duty board, where he would find what he needed to do that day.

What he didn't want to share to the old lady, was that the number of flowers had grown in the last 5 days.

Louis had thought, that the flowers were going to stop after the one time. But, to his pleaseant surprise, they had kept coming everyday, for the past week. Each arrangement was more vibrant than the last one. And each card, that held song lyrics, was more heart wrenching than the previous ones.

The size of the arrangements was also growing. So much, that they had to move all of them over towards Lottie's old room, where Jay kept them nice and pretty. They were holding up pretty well.

The fragrance of the flowers, had basically penetrated the walls of the flat, but Louis and Jay  had already become nose blind to the smell.

He didn't know what to do. How to react to it. He had gotten past the point of being mad about it after the third arrangement delivery. Now, it was like he waited by the door, every afternoon, to see if the florists would show up, and so far, they did.

He didn't know if he should act upon it, and he didn't know what to do or what to say, if he actually did decide to do something.

It was a hard decision. He was stuck, between doing what he wanted to do, and doing what he needed to do. His thoughts were still a bit off, after that conversation with Jay, and it didn't appear like he was going to be able to concentrate fully on anything, anytime soon.

The day at the store, went by like any other day. He swept and mopped the floors, before any of the customers arrived, and he helped Leo, Mrs. McCreedy's son, sort out the boxes of vegetables that had just arrived. He helped Mrs. McCreedy with her accounting, since she was starting to forget a bit, and he wiped off the counters and swept and mopped once again, at the end of the day.

"You did wonderfully today, Louis. As always." The old lady said, once Louis had finished placing all the cleaning supplies away, and was finally taking off his work apron to hang on its peg.

Louis smiled tiredly at her, and gave her a quick hug. "Glad to help Mrs. McCreedy." He said as he readied himself to walk out the door. "I hope you have a lovely evening.

"You too Darling, see you tomorrow." Came her reply, and he was finally walking out, hearing the familiar bell one last time for that day.

Mrs. McCreedy's produce store was only five blocks away from his flat complex, so he was able to walk, even if his feet were killing him.

As he walked, he observed and thinked. He smiled at the people walking past him, probably heading home as well. The sun was beginning to set in the horizon, but that didn't mean that the younger children weren't playing outside. It signalled the beginning stages of Summer.

As he smiled, at Mr. Henderson, he couldn't help but feel an overwhelming sensation of contempt. He was a bit happy at how far he had come in only a few short days. His thought process had been changing for months now, and he found himself appreciating the simpler things.

Money wasn't the only thing in his mind anymore. Now he prioritized. Something that took Jay, and himself by surprise. He had done an 180 degree turn, and he still wasn't sure if it was for the good or for the bad.

When he was finally beginning to reach his street, he started to walk a bit slower. Having this odd feeling in his chest, suddenly strike him, all of a sudden.

He was beginning to turn the corner over to his street, keeping his gaze at the floor, when he suddenly stopped at the scene before him.

His neighborhood, wasn't exactly the nicest in Hackney. It always seemed to be vandalized, and being run over by scoundrels. That being said, it really was impossible for anyone to actually have something new around here.

So, it really was surprising to see the black Rolls Royce, that he knew very well sitting right in front of the curb of his building.

His breath immediately quickened, knowing very well what the presence of the luxiorious car implied. It had been almost three weeks now, since he had last left the Styles Mansion, so he was justified, to freeze in his spot.

He recognized the man leaning against the car, keeping watch that no one tried going near, and stealing any important parts, like the tires. He was dressed in his everyday work suit, and as he was looking around for anyone trying to start a fight, he quickly spotted Louis standing like a statue.

"Mr. Tomlinson." He spoke quickly. "Good evening sir." He added with a small smile.

Louis finally willed himself to finally walk forward, and give him a small smile of his own. "Good evening to you as well, Andrew." He said gently.

Andrew looked a bit relieved to see Louis, but at the same time, a bit frightened. "How have you been?" He asked finally, after a couple of awkward seconds, and Louis sighed.

"I've been well, Andrew. Thank you for asking." He answered shortly, and finally ran a hand through his face. "Let me just cut to the chase, why are you here?" He asked sharply, and Andrew raised his eyebrows in a bit of surprise at Louis' brashness.

"Well, Mr. Styles decided to take a trip to Hackney, all of a sudden." He replied in honesty. "I simply complied with his wishes."

Louis sucked in a sudden breath, but only nodded. "Then that means that he's in there then?" He asked, not wanting to look around and find Harry looking at him through the doors.

"Yes. But, he took the stairs about 30 minutes ago, and he hasn't come down since." Andrew supplied, and Louis exhaled at that. At least he wasn't going to find him lounging in the lobby, waiting to strike up a conversation.

"Thank you Andrew." Louis finally said, as he moved over towards the doors to go in. "Have a good night."

"You too, Mr. Tomlinson." Came Andrew's reply, before Louis was walking inside. Feeling the blood rushing inside of his ears.

Harry was in Hackney.

Harry was in his flat complex.

And maybe, Harry was waiting for him, at his flat.

Louis shuddered at that thought, and he really dind't know why. He didn't know if it was a shudder of fright. A shudder of disgust. Or, a shudder of excitement.

He took the stairs one by one, going slowly as he could. Luckily he didn't run into anyone. He didn't think that he would be able to strike up a conversation, feeling the way that he was.

When he finally reached his floor, he started to really freak out. He didn't know what he was going to do, or what he was going to say. He didn't know if he was going to crumble to the floor into a pile of ashes when he saw Harry again, or if all the pent up emotions that he had been ignoring for so long, were finally going to burst out of him, and flow freely.

He honestly didn't know, and the thought scared the hell out of him.

Finally reaching his familiar door, he took in a couple of deep breaths, willing himself to just breathe. He also took the oppurtunity, to listen inside, to see if he could her anything, but he was met with silence.

That did nothing to calm his raging nerves, so he decided to just get this over and done with as quickly as he could. He knew that once he opened that door, he was going to be meeting with his fate. Wethere it'd be good or bad.

He walked in, just like always did. Only this time, he didn't shout for Jay, signalling that he was home. He could hear the sounds of the T.V, and the fan that was always on in the corner, but that was it. Nothing else.

He could hear someone getting up from the couch, so he quickly hung his fleecy cardigan, and tried fixing his fringe as best he could, before he moved over towards the living room.

Jay was awaiting him, with a concerned look in her face. That was the first thing that he saw. He could already feel Harry's presence, but he decided to keep his gaze on his mum. Too scared to even look at the older man in the eye.

"Hey, Boo." She said quietly. "How was your day?"

Louis averted his gaze from her and looked down, as he walked further in. Harry finally came into view from the corner of his eye, and he could actually hear when the older man took in a deep breath of air. Still, he kept his eyes on the floor.

"It was alright." He softly replied. Not trusting his voice at that moment. Harry stayed silent, but he could hear his heavy nervous breaths very clearly.

They matched Louis' own.

"Well, I'm glad." Jay quickly said. Sensing the thick tension in the room. "I hope that Mrs. McCreedy was nice to you."

Louis wasn't sure if he wanted to laugh loudly, or start crying uncontrollably. He hated that Jay was behaving like nothing crucial was happening, and he needed to get away from Harry Styles, lest he did something stupid, like smash a glass vase on his head.

Or kiss him without letting go.

"I'm gonna go to my room." He said finally after a couple of breathless seconds, from everyone's part, and he finally willed himself to start walking over towards the hallway.

"Louis?" Harry said nervously, and so tiny, that Louis could feel the raw emotion of his uncertainty.

It was just one word. His name, and everything hit Louis like a ton of bricks. Harry was in his flat. Harry was there, and Louis felt like shattering into a million pieces.

"I'm going to be upstairs with Meredith." Jay finally said, snapping Louis back to reality. "I'll leave you two alone."

Louis didn't turn around, but he heard, when Jay's footsteps retreated, as the door opened and closed behind her.

Now, he was truly alone with Harry Styles. And that thought frightened him. His emotions were bare, and he wasn't sure how he was going to react.

He was met with silence for several seconds, and he wanted to turn around and scream at Harry to get out, just as much as he wanted to crowd him, and crash their lips together. He hadn't even taken a look at him yet, and he didn't know if he was going to be able to survive this night.

"Louis." Came Harry's voice again. A bit more firmer, and Louis finally sighed to himself, cutting him off before the older man could continue.

"Why are you here?" He asked. Aiming at sounding sour, or maybe at least agressive, but instead, he sounded defeated.

He could hear shuffling behind him, and he immediately went into high alert, when he heard his footsteps getting closer, so he turned quickly around, and was met with the heartbreaking sight of the older man.

There was bags under his eyes. Dark ones that looked prominent against his milky white skin. His hair wasn't tamed as it usually was. Instead, it looked like a dishevelled mess, probably the product of Harry running his hands through it so much. His lips were bright red. Bitten raw in nerves, and his overall expression, was one of sadness. Louis thought that he maybe didn't look any better himself.

He was there! So damn close, but yet so far. All Louis had to do, was take a long stride, and he would finally be able to touch him. To grip him. To hit him. To kiss him, but he couldn't find it in himself to take that leap, like Jay had said.

"I- I just wanted to know how you are." Harry replied sincerely. His words dripping with honesty, making Louis' heart clench inside of his chest.

Harry sensed, Louis' vulnerability, so he moved closer towards him. "Just wanted to make sure that you're doing alright. That you're... Fine."

Once he finished that sentence, he was standing about a foot away from the younger boy, and he could practically feel his warmth.

Louis knew about their sudden proximity, but he didn't want to move away. Couldn't find it in himself to move away. It was Harry after all, no matter how broken his heart was, he made it better, just by being there with him.

"Are you doing alright?" Harry asked, once he realized that Louis wasn't going to add anything. His eyes searched Louis' face carefully, just drinking in his features again. He looked so tired, and so miserable, but Harry thought that he had never looked more beautiful.

Louis took in a deep breath, before shaking his head no. He didn't trust his voice too much. Was too afraid that once he opened his mouth, a helpless whimper would be all that would pour out.

Harry wanted to touch him. So badly. He wanted to grab him, and crush him against his chest, and keep him there for as long as the younger boy was willing to let him. He just wanted that physical contact. Needed that physical contact.

"Well, I'm not doing so great either." He sighed out, making Louis look up at him in concern. His voice sounded so tired and grave. He really didn't like seeing the older man like this.

"I miss you." Louis said after a few seconds, taking him both Harry and himself by surprise. He wasn't planning on voicing that outloud. Was just a thought, that had spilled out by accident. 

"You think I don't miss you?" Harry asked, as his eyes turned glassy, making the green of them reflect so beautifully against the light shining in through the living room curtain. "You think that I don't crave to have you by my side again?"

Louis swallowed loudly, feeling like his heart was about to burst out of his chest. "You know we can't do this." He finally said, voicing his thoughts on the pressing matter, and Harry sighed out frustratedly.

"How do you know? How are you so sure?" He asked firmly, and Louis shrugged his shoulders.

"Maybe due to the fact that you cheated on me?" He replied, keeping his gaze trained on the floor. Harry sucked in a breath, as he felt like he was just punched in the gut but he nodded.

"Yes. I know. I know what I did, and it was stupid and irrrational, and immature, and I swear to all the Gods that exist, that I regret doing so, every single day." Harry admitted, as a few tears spilled from his eyes. Louis looked at him sadly, and resisted the urge to reach out and wipe them for him.

"Louis, I regret it so much, you don't even know. You don't know how much it pained me to know that I hurt you. That I made you feel less than what you are." Harry added, finally reaching out and grabbing Louis' hand in his own.

That was the first physical contact, that they had in three weeks, and Louis wasn't planning on letting go.

"I know that you may never forgive me." Harry admitted sadly, and Louis' tears finally spilled as well. "But, I also know that you might. That you may forgive my stupid idiocy, and you may take me back. And I'm willing to go after that chance."

Louis' heart was beating so wildly inside of his chest, as Harry's words struck the feelings in him, that he was trying so hard to conceal.

"Why are you like this?" He finally asked tiredly. Not wanting to fight anything anymore. "Why are you so hopeful? We've hurt each other so much already. Why do you think that it could actually work out?"

Harry wanted to give him a million reasons, as to why they could work out, but all of them were reduced to one simple statement.

"I just love you, Angel." He replied. His voice firm and unshaken, as he spoke the truth, and Louis' insides turned into mush at the sound of his petname. "I love you, and I'm willing to spend every day of my life, showing you that it's only you who I'm willing to fight for."

This time Louis whimpered pathetically, as his feet gave way, and he fell forward onto Harry's chest. Grasping the lapels of the man's blazer, tightly. The physical contact with the older man, made him desperate as he clung onto him. Snaking his hands up at his hair and tugging as he buried his face in his neck, and finally breathed.

Harry immediately crushed him against him. Letting out his own sobs of relief, to finally have Louis' in his arms again. He missed him. God, he missed him so much, and he was willing to admit it. Admit to needing the younger boy, like he needed air, as he buried his nose on his sweet smelling hair, and inhaled. His arms petting him, anywhere he could.

They stayed like that for a couple of silent minutes. Neither wanting to talk, in fear of ruining the moment. The perfect moment away from all their worries.

"I may never forgive you." Louis spoke out loud first. Causing Harry to tightly grip him to himself even more. Louis returned the grip, as his hands buried themselves more into Harry's hair.

"I know." Harry struggled out, knowing fully well the consequences of his actions.

"It might take me a very long time to do so. Or it might never happen at all." Louis continued, as Harry gently started rocking them side to side. "I'm not certain about what might happen to us in the long run." He adds.

Harry sighs sadly, as a fresh wave of tears hit him. He knew that all of this was a possibility, he just didn't want to admit to himself. Too optimistic, to imagine the worst case scenarios.

But, he still has Louis in his arms, clinging on to him like his life depended on it. So, he guesses that it might not take him too long.

"I'm unsure of so many things, Harry. And right now, I don't know wether if I should kick you out of my life, or kiss you." He sadly admitted, and Harry finally pulled him away to look him in the eye.

In his beautiful blue eyes.

"What are you sure of?" Harry asked. Knowing that there was an answer.

Louis met his gaze, and slowly licked his lips. "That I love you." He stated simply, as the ghost of a smile touched his face. "That I love you and that I am going to need so much time."

Harry only crushed him into his chest again, and Louis went without a fight. Harry was sure that his chest had just expanded three times its size, from all the love and adoration that he had for this boy.

"I'm willing to take those chances." He spoke, after a couple of seconds, and leaned down, to place a long kiss on the younger boy's forehead, and sighed at the intimate moment. "I'm willing to risk it all for you. I hope you understand that."

Louis smiled, as he leaned his head more into Harry's chest. "Even when I don't forgive you at all? Even if I decide to act out, and take forever?"

Harry chuckled and kissed the top of his head, as he gently stroked his back. "Even then." He admitted. "I'm willing to go through it all, because I rather have you by my side, than not have you at all."

The certainity of his words, hit Louis hard. He sounded so honest and so sure of himself. Of their relationship.

"I love you." He whispered out honestly, because he felt like he needed to do so. "I really do love you a lot, Harry Styles."

"I love you a lot too, Angel." Harry echoed. "More than you'll ever know."

Louis sighed, and only clung onto him harder, as the silence passed on between them.

There was no fight in him anymore. All that he had wanted to say to Harry, had been said that night when he had left him.

He guesses that Jay was right. There was always two sides to look at a problem, and the leap of faith was the only way to know what to do.

He didn't know what awaited them. He didn't know what would happen in the future, and he didn't know how everything would work out.

There was going to be a lot of emotions, and there was going to be a lot of talks. But, Louis was willing to go through them, just as much as Harry was.

He was uncertain about everything. But, what he wasn't uncertain, was about the feeling that flooded his entire body, as he held the older man against him. He wasn't uncertain about the ache in his chest that disappeared by having Harry here with him.

Louis loved this man. And he had made a promise to Lottie that he would become rich and powerful, and that he would find someone who would love him, and he would hold the world in his hands.

Turns out, that the world, was in his hands. In his arms, disguised as a tall beautiful man, with eyes too green, smile too wide, and heart too big.

He was rich just by having Harry's heart. He didn't need anything else.

"I love you." He whispered out once more. Sealing the silent agreement between them.

"I love you." Harry repeated without a doubt.

This was their leap of faith. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh. My. God.
> 
> I haven't updated in almost 2 months. 2 Months! That's insane!
> 
> Thanks so much for sticking with this story guys. Sorry for the lack of updates. It's just that things have gotten pretty hectic. 
> 
> Uni finals were super stressful, so, I had to get over that before I worked on here. I did lose a bit of inspiration for a while, but, luckily I got my GROOVE back!
> 
> Again, a big thank you to those of you who stick with this story. You guys make it worth it. I love you!
> 
> Like I said, this chapter has two parts, so the next part will put up on Saturday morning. Florence, Italy time!
> 
> As always... See ya next update! ;) x.


	36. Chapter Thirty-Five. Part II.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back, back again? Not Zayn.
> 
> Enjoy! ;) x.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Louis!" Jay shouted from where she stood in front of her mirror. She was in the finishing stages of getting ready. All she needed was her pearl earrings. Only problem was, that she couldn't find them anywhere.

The knocking at the door came again, and she sighed exasperatedly, when she noticed that Louis wasn't rushing over to answer.

"Louis!" She yelled again, in hopes of the boy hearing her, but she only heard a disgruntled reply, which meant that he probably wasn't presentable enough to open the door. 

After only successfully finding, only one of the earrings, she sighed again as a third set of knocks was heard against the door. She gave up on finding the other one, and just rushed out of her room, smoothing down the soft material of her black and white dress.

"I'm coming. I'm coming." She said quickly, once she neared. She had an inkling, as to who was on the other side of the door, and her guess was confirmed, when she swung the door open, to reveal none other than Harry Styles.

"Good evening Mrs. Tomlinson." Harry greeted her with one of his dazzling smiles, that had her blushing. He picked up her right hand, and softly kissed it, just like a proper gentleman.

"Oh, Harry. How many times do I have to tell you to just call me Jay." She replied, as she pulled back her hand with flaming cheeks.

Harry chuckled and nodded in slight embarrassment. "My apologies, Jay. Old habits die hard, I suppose."

Jay nodded, and then immediately stepped aside when she noticed, that she hadn't even let him inside the flat yet.

"I'm sorry. Come in. Come in." She quickly said, pulling Harry in by the arm, making him laugh again. "Things are kind of chaotic in here, and my head isn't screwed in right." She confessed.

Harry only nodded in understanding. "It's alright. Louis did mention to me, that you also had a date planned with Dr. Andrews." He said with a wink, that had Jay blushing and looking down.

"Nothing too serious. We're just going to dinner. It's been a while since I've talked with him." She explained quickly, and Harry placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay, Jay. You don't have to justify yourself to me. You deserve to have an enjoyable evening. Dr. Andrews is a very lovely man. Go out and have fun." He said softly, and Jay sighed appreciatively.

"You do definitely deserve the fun, mum." Louis said, from where he was standing by the hallway. Both Jay and Harry looked up at him and smiled. Jay in thankfulness, and Harry in excitement.

Harry's eyes couldn't help but rake over the younger boy's frame. He was wearing a dark blue sweater, and black fitted trousers. He looked absolutely ravishing.

"Well, I'll finish getting ready." Jay said, once she noticed that the two men had entered, into what she liked to call, "Fond Eye Tournament." It was endearing to watch, but also a bit awkward, when she was the one left out as the third wheel.

"It was nice seeing you Jay. Good luck on your date." Harry said politely with a small smile, and Jay nodded, while Louis smiled at him warmly.

"Thank you Harry. You two have some fun as well." She reminded them, motioning between the two.

"We will, mum. Say hi to Dr. Edwards for me." Louis said, "and also Perrie." He quickly added.

Jay's eyes sparkled a bit, in happiness, and she immediately agreed, as she rushed them out of the apartment, in hopes of not making them late for Harry's plans.

After one final goodbye from the both of them, they walked out together into the hallway, hand in hand. It had taken Louis a total of three dates, to finally treat Harry in a non platonic way in public, again. Harry was willing to wait, if the reward was the younger boy's hand in his.

"I didn't know that you and Perrie were in speaking terms again." He mentioned once they were strapped inside his black Mercedes, and moving down the Hackney streets over towards the London city limits.

Louis looked over at him, and smiled, looking down at his fiddling hands on his lap.

"We aren't really. Just sort of greetings passed on by both our parents. Nothing too monumental." He clarified, and Harry nodded. Taking his free hand and linking it with one of Louis'.

"I know, Angel, but a baby step is a baby step, and I'm glad you two are finally fixing your differences." He said warmly, as he rubbed soothing circles on top of Louis' small hand.

Louis smiled at him and nodded. "I'm glad too. I only realized how insensitive and immature I was being, after sitting down and reevaluating everything that had happened to me." He confessed, causing Harry to look over at him, when they reached a red light.

"What do you mean?" He asked sincerely, and Louis looked over at him as well, with a saddened expression.

"I mean, that, I wasn't exactly the best person to be around, not too long ago." He began, taking a breath, as he gathered his thoughts. "I wasn't looking at the clear picture, only focused on things I shouldn't have been focused on. I really hurt a lot of important people on the way." He added softly.

Harry hated to see him this way, so sad and small, and defeated. So, he squeezed his hand a bit tighter once they started to move down the streets again.

"I think that a lot of us weren't the best people to be around. Don't pin yourself as the only one with the problem." Harry corrected him firmly, making Louis blush in a mixture of awe and endearment.

"None of us are perfect." He continued, when Louis' silence lasted for a while longer. "But, I'm sure that as long as we work together as a team, perfect won't be needed to compete aside happiness."

They had already reached their dinner destination, and Harry had already turned off the engine, as he turned over to gaze adoringly at the younger boy.

Louis chuckled, and raised their intertwined hands up to his mouth, to kiss the older man's knuckles. "Thank you for reminding me of that. You make it all worth while." He confessed softly, and Harry couldn't resist leaning over the center console, to seal their lips in a sweet kiss.

He swore his inner being, hummed in absolute, excitement. Just having Louis here with him, was a win in of itself, but having the boy's lips on his again, was something that he strived for, every day.

The kiss wasn't heated, and it didn't hide any other deep seated carnal emotions to it. It was simply innocent, and sweet, and everything that Harry imagined, Louis embodied. The kiss was perfect, but just like the others, it ended too shortly.

Louis was the one reluctant to let himself go. He knew how much he loved and wanted Harry, and Harry knew this fact as well, the only problem was, that a complete rebuilding of trust was currently ongoing, and it was taking a bit longer than what Harry wanted.

Still, he always respected the younger boy's wishes, and always compromised with him as well. It was all about making Louis comfortable, and he wasn't about to let everything crash and burn, just because he wanted to feel the boy against him again. That took time, and Harry was willing to handle time.

"Come on." He said after a couple of seconds of openly gazing at the younger boy's reddened lips, "I believe we have a dinner reservation ahead of us, and we don't want to be late."

Louis smiled widely at him, as he nodded and placed another small kiss on the corner of Harry's mouth. Something that made the older man break out into one of his full dimpled smiles. Louis' favorite.

They both exited the car, and held hands loosely between each other, as they walked down the street, where Harry had parked. It was only then, that Louis had no idea where they were headed.

Sensing his curiosity, Harry tightened his hand around his, making Louis glance up at him, "I know you said, that you don't want me spending too much money tonight, and that you want something nice and simple."

It was true. Louis had refused to go back to his lavish ways, and have Harry spending a fortune every single time that they dined, like before. It was why their last dates, had been either in Louis' flat, as he did the cooking, or in a simple small cheap restaurant, back in Hackney.

Tonight, was finally the night, that Louis had finally accepted Harry's offer of taking them out to dinner in a restaurant of his choosing. Louis had been reluctant, but Harry had assured him, that it wouldn't be anywhere posh or expensive, where the dress code was strictly formal.

"So, I found this small Italian place here in Hampstead, a while back." Harry continued, "family owned, cheap, and very welcoming."

Louis smiled at the man, impressed, that he had gone so far, to make him feel comfortable. That itself deserved a long peck on the cheek.

"Thanks for doing this. I really appreciate it." He whispered into Harry's ear, and giggled when he saw him shiver.

"No problem." Harry whispered back, and kissed him on the cheek as well, as he led them over towards the restaurant.

The restaurant was called 'The Black Rose", and it was absolutely lovely. Red brick walls adorned the inside, as fairy lights hang loosely throughout every edge. Large pots filled with Devil's Ivy, were hung in every corner, making the restaurant look rustic, and warm.

Louis couldn't help but take a deep breath in, as all the smells of the Italian cuisine, invaded his nostrils. Everything smelled completely mouth watering, and his stomach churned a bit, at the thought of the food that awaited them.

He had been too enthralled in taking in his surroundings, that he didn't even notice, when they were being led into the restaurant, by a very friendly hostess.

They were seated in a circular booth, right next to a brick wall, and Louis loved the privacy it held. The seats were a dark green color, and were very plush and comfortable.

"Your waitress will be with you shortly." The red headed girl announced. She placed two long menus in front of them, and then retired without a word.

"I've only been here with Gemma and our friends." Harry said, as they both started to skim through their menus. "It is nothing but, delicious food. I can assure you that."

Louis chuckled and nodded, as he began to ponder what to order. They both stayed in comfortable silence, as they each chose an entrée and a drink.

When their waiter finally appeared after a couple of minutes, they both went with two different kinds of cocktails, and Linguine Carbonara for Louis, and Chicken Fettuccine for Harry.

Once, the waiter was gone, Harry reached out his hands as a silent signal, for Louis to place his on top. Which he graciously did, squeezing the older man's hand, as his natural warmth seeped through his skin.

"You're gonna love your pasta. It comes with cauliflower and pancetta. An odd combination, but a delicious one." Harry said softly, as he played with Louis' hands.

Louis smiled at him, and they didn't separate, even as a bartender came and placed their drinks in front of them.

"I'm taking your word on that. Not a big fan of cauliflower, but if you say it's good, then I trust you." He said with a small smile, one that made Harry's eyes get all fluttery.

"Did I mention how lovely you look this evening?" Harry questioned, after sipping a bit from his dry martini. Louis blushed and looked down, as he shook his head.

"I don't believe you have. No." He teased, and Harry's heart started to do the uneven skipping it usually did when around Louis.

"Well, my sincerest apologies, Angel. You look absolutely stunning. That color looks very lovely with your skin." He motioned to Louis' dark blue sweater, and Louis couldn't help the satisfied blush, that spread through his cheeks.

"Thank you. You look very handsome yourself." Louis added, motioning to Harry's own dark gray long sleeve. Harry chuckled and shook his head fondly.

They chatted the entire time, as they waited for their meals to arrive. The silent and warm ambiance, of the restaurant, had them leaning in closer and closer to each other.

By the time the waiter had arrived with their meals, they had gravitated towards each other on the center of the booth, talking so closely, that Louis could feel the warm air on his face from every time that Harry exhaled.

They entered a comfortable silence, as they ate. Harry had been right. The food was fantastic, and as it turned out, he actually enjoyed the cauliflower/pancetta mix of his carbonara. Just like Harry had predicted.

"I told you, it was delicious." Harry mentioned between bites. Louis stared at his lips as he chewed, enjoying the view of them, looking so red and biteable. Kissable.

"Would you like a bite of my own?" Harry asked, motioning to his plate, when he noticed Louis staring, mistaking his look for want.

Louis was wanting alright, but not the wanting that Harry had in mind.

He took them both by surprise, when he reached out his right hand to cup Harry's neck, and pull him into a kiss. A kiss that startled Harry at first, but he immediately leaned into afterwards. It wasn't exactly, an everyday occurrence, when Louis initiated physical contact, so when he did, Harry always felt like the king of the world.

Immediately, Louis nibbled on Harry's bottom lip, savoring the taste of cream, left over by his pasta. Harry's response, was to let go of his fork, and immediately wrap the younger boy up in his arms. Circling them tightly, around his dainty waist.

Louis knew, that they were entering PDA territory, but he didn't find himself minding at all. They were pretty secluded from the other guests, and once Harry slipped one of his hands a bit lower into rounded flesh, all possible care he had, flew out the window.

He had missed this. Missed Harry's abnormally large and warm hands on his body.

Even if before their breakup, he had distanced himself from the older man, Harry always found a way to touch him. Whether it was a hand on his hip, or caressing the inside of his wrist. It always made Louis feel grounded and secure.

Harry broke apart suddenly, only to look at Louis with glazed over eyes for a split second, before diving into the younger boy's neck and pressing hot opened mouth kisses, that had Louis quivering in his arms.

"Taste so... Sweet." He murmured lowly, enough for only Louis to hear him. The younger boy let out a satisfied sound. A mixture between a gasp and a giggle.

In a split second, he pushed Harry back, making the older man whine, but then groan, as Louis' own lips started to suckle on the supple skin under his jaw.

Harry groaned and moaned, as lowly as he possibly could, while Louis continued his ministrations on his neck, trying to keep in all the noises he wanted to desperately let out. He was enjoying this, but he didn't exactly want to be kicked out of the restaurant, for being too raunchy in public.

"You taste very sweet yourself." Louis whispered right into his ear, before leaning in to suck and lick the tender skin below it.

Harry really couldn't help the small groan that spilled out of his mouth. That spot had always been one of his favorites. A sort of sweet spot, so to speak. Louis had discovered it, very early on, and he always used it to his advantage when things got particularly steamy between them.

"Lou." He groaned lowly, as the younger boy sucked with more vigor. "Lou-- you have to stop. Please. Angel."

Louis couldn't help the smile that spread on his lips as he pulled away, watching Harry struggle to compose himself. His bottom lip was between his teeth, and his eyes were tightly screwed together.

"I'm sorry." Louis said with a smirk evident on his voice. "Didn't mean to push you so far."

Once Harry finally managed to compose himself, he opened his eyes to look at the younger boy, with his head resting on top of his shoulder.

"Hello." Louis whispered with a smile, and really. Harry couldn't exactly help the impulse of leaning in and kissing him.

They snogged for a couple of minutes. Slow, warm, and steady. By, the time that Harry had pulled away, a fresh warmth had spread through Louis' chest. One that Harry reciprocated.

"I love you." Louis said quietly, making Harry's face split in two with how wide his smile was.

"God. I'm never gonna get tired of hearing you say that." Harry confessed, as he pecked the younger boy's cheek. "I love you too. So much."

Louis smiled warmly up at him. His eyes were soft, and dreamy. Completely relaxed. He always told himself that the process of forgiving Harry was gonna be a long and hard one, but apparently, he was already halfway there.

They finished their dinner, with a couple of innocent pecks here and there, and after Harry paid for everything, they were on their way out the door.

They aimlessly walked through the narrow streets. Harry's right arm wrapped around Louis' shoulders, and Louis' left arm wrapped around Harry's waist. They fell into a slow sync, as they walked farther into the neighborhood. People walking by as they exited the shops that were around.

Everything was very calming. The air cold enough, to have both of them cocooned against each other, but warm enough, to enjoy the slow stroll.

"Thanks for bringing me here." Louis said, once they finally reached Harry's Mercedes.

"I'm glad you liked it, darling." Harry said happily, once they were strapped and settled in.

Louis felt tired, all of a sudden. The night's wonderful events, bringing him down into a sleepy stupor. He dozed off, on their way back to Hackney and Harry couldn't help the smile on his face, as he looked over at the younger boy lovingly.

When they arrived back to Hackney, Louis was already awake, stretching a bit, as Harry rounded the car, and opened his door for him, just like a proper gentleman.

They climbed the stairs silently. Louis, was ready to crash on his bed, but Harry was in the middle of a small crisis.

He wanted to talk to Louis, about coming with him on the Summer trip he had planned, but he just didn't find the right words to do so. The more he put it off, the closer the date got, and Harry didn't want all of his planning to go to waste.

Once they reached Louis' door, the younger boy turned around, and gazed fondly at the older man.

"Would it be completely out of the question ro ask you to spend the night?" He shyly asked, averting his gaze from Harry's. "I just, miss being able to cuddle with you. Always sleep better when you're around." He quickly added, making Harry chuckle.

"Absolutely not out of the line," Harry confessed, as he leaned in to place a kiss on the younger boy's forehead. "Because I want to spend the night with you too. I miss you in my bed."

Louis chuckled and nodded, as he turned around and unlocked the door of the flat with his key.

The lights were off, meaning that his mum wasn't back from her own date yet. He didn't actually mind that at all. She was out having fun, and it gave Harry and him, a bit more alone time.

"Would you like something to drink?" He asked Harry, who had started to turn on the light switches for him. The older man looked over at him and nodded.

"A glass of water is fine." He said, and Louis nodded, as he walked over towards the kitchen.

Once Harry was alone, he let out a breath that he had been holding, since they arrived back at the flat.

He really wanted to talk to Louis about the trip. But, he just didn't want to risk it. Things were going so well, so far, and just asking Louis for something so monumental like that, was kind of terrifying.

He managed to calm down, by the time Louis came back from the kitchen, two glasses of water in hand. He offered Harry his with a smile, and then sat down with his own, after turning the telly on.

The news were on, and he glanced at the time in the corner of the TV, only realizing then, that it was close to 11 PM.

They stayed in comfortable silence, as they watched a sitcom that Louis settled on after a while. Harry was leaned against the side of the sofa, as Louis sat his head on top of his chest. Breathing contently.

Harry tried to push, everything about the trip, to the back burner of his mind. He tried to relax, and just enjoy the time he was spending with the younger boy.

He really did try, but it was a bit futile.

"You alright?" Louis asked on a commercial break. "Your heart is racing really hard." He added with a chuckle.

Harry didn't laugh along with him, like he was expecting, because the older man really wasn't alright.

That caused Louis, to turn around to glance at him, with a frown. "Are you alright?" He asked a bit more concerned, when he saw the deep furrow between Harry's brows.

"Come on a holiday with me." Harry blurted out, after a couple of breathless seconds. He immediately wanted to slap himself, the minute the words spilled from his mouth.

It was Louis' turn to frown, as he fully sat up, and muted the TV. "What?" He asked confusedly.

Harry sighed, as he straightened up as well. He ran a hand through his hair, and looked over at Louis again, who was patiently waiting for an explanation.

"Come on a holiday with me." He spoke again. Firmer than before. He figured that the suggestion was already out there, it didn't hurt for him to try.

"What do you mean, go on a holiday with you? Where to?" Louis asked a bit more confused than before. 

"Right before, everything went to shit back in March, I planned a Summer holiday for us." Harry explained. "Kind of like a romantic getaway."

Louis looked over at him and nodded. Urging him to proceed. "I booked flights, and got us reservations. Everything is already planned and ready to go."

"You did this back in March? You booked and paid for everything then too?" Louis asked softly, and Harry nodded his head. 

"I did. It was all very impulsive. I planned it, and just booked it. I really didn't think of what was going to happen." He said deflated, and Louis placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay. I appreciate the gesture, even if you did it so long ago." He confessed, and Harry let out a breath of relief.

"I'm glad you do." He replied, and then looked over at him with a hopeful gleam in his eye. "So, will you come? On holiday? With me?"

Louis sighed and looked over at the telly. Avoiding Harry's questioning eyes. "I can't exactly just drop everything and go. I need to ask Mrs. McCreedy for time off, and then explain why."

Harry's shoulders slumped, but he nodded in understanding. "It's okay Angel. It was just wishful thinking from my part. You have duties back here, and I'm not gonna intervene with them." He said with a weak smile, that barely reached his eyes.

Louis wanted to kick himself so badly.

"I mean, I can try and ask, for time off." He said quickly, causing Harry's eyes to snap up excitedly. "It really wouldn't hurt to try."

Harry chuckled next to him, and his blinding smile was back on, making Louis sigh in relief. "I'd very much like for you to try." He confessed firmly.

Louis smiled at him, but then frowned. "Don't you think, this would be moving too fast, though?" He questioned nervously. "Wouldn't it be, like a huge step in our new relationship?"

Harry nodded his head, and grabbed Louis' hands with his own. Rubbing soothing circles on them. "If you feel that way, then by all means you have my word, that I won't forcefully take you on this trip at all." He said firmly. "I'm not gonna make you feel uncomfortable."

"I wouldn't be." Louis quickly said. "I promise I wouldn't be. I'd love to take a holiday with you. I really would."

He wasn't lying. The thought of being with Harry, in a faraway place, relaxing and building their new relationship, made him feel giddy with happiness.

"I'll ask Mrs. McCreedy, as soon as I can." He added, making some of his excitement start to bleed onto Harry. "When would we leave?"

"We'd leave on the 19th of June." He said, as Louis nodded his head. "I'd have to know your definite answer by the 18th."

"That's a week from today." Louis reminded him, and Harry nodded his head. "I can manage that."

Harry chuckled excitedly, and then leaned in to give the younger boy, a very well deserved snog.

"Thank you for doing this for me." He whispered onto his lips. "I love you."

Louis grinned so hard, his cheeks ached. "I'm not doing this for you." He said, but quickly added, "I'm doing this for us," when Harry's eyebrows furrowed.

"Well thank you. I still love you." Harry said after his smile returned, giving Louis another small peck on his lips.

"I still love you too." He said happily, making Harry's chest ache in happiness. "Where are we going by the way?" He asked excitedly, and Harry chuckled.

"That's private information, not to be disclosed, until the day of departure." He said firmly, and Louis chuckled.

"Alright. I think I can manage that." He said teasingly, and Harry really couldn't help when he attacked his face with kisses.

He loved this. Loved just being here with the younger boy. Absolutely relaxed and happy. It made him look forward, towards their future.

"Thank you for doing this." Louis said all of a sudden, breaking him away from his train of thought. "You're being nothing but kind and loving, and patient, and for that I thank you."

Harry smiled, as his heart threatened to beat out of his chest. "You make it worthwhile." He said, repeating the words that Louis had said earlier tonight.

They fell asleep on Louis' small twin bed, after a while. Cuddled up in each other's embrace. Completely content.

Louis recalled hearing his mum, get in, right before 1 AM, and he smiled. Happy that she had her fun.

Harry smiled as well, but for completely different reasons. He was content with being here with the man he loved, and he couldn't be more thankful.

Everything was absolutely perfect. Everything was finally falling into place, and Harry fell asleep that night, lulled by Louis' relaxing breaths against his neck.

He dreamt of tropical islands, and blue eyes and golden tanned skin.

*

"I'm going today." Nick announced to Fiona, who was sitting on her computer, looking through some things on Pinterest.

She startled, at Nick's booming voice, but then regained her composure, and narrowed her eyes at the tall man, as he started to gather his stuff inside of his satchel.

"What do you mean?" She asked a bit confused, and Nick turned over to her, giving a big bright smile. Meaning that he was on to something.

"I'm going to Hackney today." He said, as he swung his bag over his shoulder. "Right now." He elaborated, after glancing at the watch on his wrist.

"What for?" Fiona asked again, still a bit lost. Nick had always ran a hectic and cryptic life, but he always told her what he was up to.

He walked over towards the set of lifts in the office, and pressed the lobby button, as Fiona followed quickly behind.

"You know. I'm gonna go talk to Micah Evergreen." He explained with another blinding smile, and Fiona finally got why his mood was so cheery all of a sudden.

"I thought you had dropped that whole thing." She said, as they both stepped into the lift, once the doors opened. "You seemed to be getting it on with that Michael guy. I figured you'd forgotten all about Styles."

Nick scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Please. I'm not forgetting about Harry, just because I happen to be talking to some tattoo artist." He clarified. "I've been planning everything. Figuring out when to act, and when to attack."

"Ah. And the moment to attack is now, I suppose. Now that Louis and Harry have apparently 'rekindled their relationship'."

"Exactly." Nick added, his smile not flagging, even at the mention of Louis Tomlinson's name. "If I wait longer, things are just not gonna work out in my favor."

The doors to the lift opened, and they both walked through the lobby. Saying their Hello's to Wendy, the receptionist.

"Well, if I'm honest, I'm surprised you actually waited this much." Fiona said, as they walked out the doors of the building, and into the parking lot. The sun was shining brightly today. Making her squint her eyes over at the tall man.

"Patience was virtue in this case, darling Fifi." Nick added, as he reached his car, unlocking it and throwing his belongings into the backseat. "Now, my patience will be rewarded. I'm gonna go talk to Micah today. See how things go."

Fiona nodded, but then grimaced. "I hope you actually know what you're doing. I don't want to see you, dig yourself into a bigger hole, than the one you're already in."

Nick laughed light and airy, as he climbed into the driver's seat and started the car. "No need for worries pretty Fifi. Everything's all planned out."

Fiona nodded, and then stepped back, as he shouted his goodbye from the window, before peeling out of the parking lot, excitedly.

She could only sigh, as she watched him drive away. "I really do hope, you know what you're doing Nicholas. I really do."

*

Nick arrived at Hackney, half an hour later. Frowning and grimacing at the condition of the buildings that were around him. He was always so used to the beauty and impeccability of Primrose Hill, that seeing Hackney for the first time, was sort of an eye opener.

He double checked the address, that Micah had written down in the fake form, that Aiden had given him, making sure that he was actually in the right place. When he noted that he was, he grabbed his sunglasses and slid them on, before stepping out of his car.

He immediately winced at the putrid smell, from a dumpster that was nearby him. Covering his face with one of the handkerchiefs he liked to carry around in his back pocket.

He passed a few people. Some that looked like they belonged in gangs, who eyed his golden Rolex, a bit suggestively. It was then, that he decided to walk faster over to Micah's building. Not wanting to get mugged in plain daylight, over a watch.

Once he reached the flat complex, he rushed inside, and placed his handkerchief, back into his pocket. Frowning as he looked around, in what could only be described as the building's lobby.

Once he realized that the lifts didn't work, he begrudgingly began his trek up the dingy stairs, praying silently, that he didn't run into anyone who might recognize him, or try to stop him for some friendly chit chat.

When he reached the second floor, he walked into the carpeted hallway, looking at every wooden door, trying to find number 167. When he did, he immediately smiled, and straightened up his appearance before swiftly knocking on the door.

Before, he could consider Micah not being there, a call of "Coming!" came from the other side of the door, making a new energy start to zing up through Nick.

The door opened, revealing a wet haired Micah. Rubbing a small towel through his hair. Presumably just gotten out of the shower. When he saw who was at his door, his eyes widened. 

"Nick Grimshaw? What a pleasure to see you mate!" He smiled excitedly, reaching his hand out to shake with the taller man's. Nick shook it excitedly as well, big smile never leaving his face.

"Nice to see you too, Micah Evergreen." He said, before moving back. Micah smiled at him, but then frowned, once he realized he had no idea why Nick Grimshaw was at his doorstep.

"Not to be rude, or anything, but do you mind me asking why you're here?" He questioned, and Nick snapped his fingers, as he feigned being surprised.

"Ah yes. My apologies. But, you signed your contact information for a program that we're designing over at BBC Radio 1. And, I'd just like to ask you a set of questions." He said, going straight to business.

Realization dawned in Micah's eyes, as his smile returned. "Oh yeah! Aiden told me about it. The whole app initiative. Great idea man." He added.

Nick nodded his head, and then motioned over towards the inside of the flat. "Would you mind if I come in?" He asked sweetly, and Micah immediately moved aside.

"Yes. Yes. Sorry. I'm still a bit in shock that you're here." Micah admitted, and Nick giggled, because Micah Evergreen was very fine man candy.

He observed the flat, and refrained himself from grimacing at the cheap furniture. But, was slightly surprised to find everything so completely organized and spotless.

"You're a very clean man, Mr. Evergreen." He mentioned, once they both took their seats in Micah's couch. It was surprisingly comfortable.

Micah blushed, but then shook it off, "Organization doesn't hurt anybody. I guess." He explained, and Nick smiled.

"It's a good quality. Don't worry. I'm not judging you at all." He added, and it was Micah's turn to smile.

"Well. Thank you. But, back to the topic at hand. I am really excited about this whole app thing. I think it would do the breakfast show a great deal of good." He said seriously, and Nick wanted to pinch his cheeks for being so naïve.

Still, he had a role to play, "well thank you Mr. Evergreen. I was the one to come up with the idea, and it was Aiden who told me to consider you as one of the top candidates for reviews."

Micah blushed again, and looked down. "Did he really? Tell him I say thanks for that." He said bashfully, and Nick smiled at him again.

"Yes he did. And I will. I trust my brother's intuition. That's why I am here." He lied effortlessly, and Micah, bought it easily.

"All right. Do you have like a demonstration, or like a device, where I can try to the app?" Micah asked, and Nick froze on his spot.

He really didn't think this one through. Micah seemed to be a bit smarter than what he had initially thought.

Before he could second guess himself, or start to panic, a knock came on the door, making Nick breath out in relief, but making Micah frown.

"Sorry about that. I'll be right back." He said, as he stood, making his way over towards the door.

"Do you mind if I use your restroom?" Nick asked, before he could answer the door, and Micah nodded.

"Yeah. It's the door down towards the left." Micah said with a smile motioning over towards his hallway, and Nick thanked him appreciatively before rushing over and locking himself inside.

"Well, I really didn't think this one through, as much as I think I did." He whispered to himself, as he looked over his reflection on the mirror above the sink.

He was about to call Fiona, and signal a red alert, when he distinctively heard the only voice he hated the most, in this world.

Louis Tomlinson.

Louis Tomlinson was in Micah Evergreen's flat, and Nick really needed to witness this with his own two eyes.

He very carefully, and quietly, unlocked and opened the door. Shouting silently in glee, when it didn't creak.

He could hear the conversation going on inside of the living room, as he walked down the hallway, crouched on the floor, so that he wouldn't be spotted.

Once he came into view of the living room, he saw Louis, his back to him, as he placed several pieces of clothing on top of the couch, as Micah helped him.

Wasting no time, he whipped out his phone, and began filming them, as closely as possible from a small corner, against the couch. If something happened, he needed to be ready.

"Tell Jay, that I love her and thank her so much!" Micah said, as he finished admiring his neatly pressed work suits. "She really outdid herself this time." He added, when he saw that all the wrinkles were gone, and the clothes basically looked brand spanking new.

"My mum, always outdoes herself." Louis said proudly, as he finished arranging the clothes. "She's the best. That's why so many people love her."

Micah chuckled and nodded in agreement. "Here." He said, giving Louis the owed money, and then pressed it forcefully, when he saw Louis shake his head. "Take it! Tell her, that I'm not gonna have her do my suits for free anymore. She deserves every penny, and I feel guilty."

Louis sighed, but took the money anyway. It would help them greatly with grocery shopping for this week, when they'd go to Sainsbury's later this week, before he would leave.

"Alright. But, you know that she loves you too much, to actually charge you a dime." He reminded him, which made Micah frown.

"Which is exactly why I feel so guilty. Jay is the best, and you guys need the money, just like the rest of us." He reminded him, looking adoringly at the younger boy. That caused Louis to squirm a bit.

"Well, I have to get going." Louis said, when he realized that Micah wasn't going to say anything, and he was only going to creepily stare. "I have to finish packing anyway." He said without thinking, and then mentally slapped himself, right after.

"Packing? What for?" Micah, the always observant one, asked quickly. Looking at Louis with a small frown.

"I'm... Going on some Summer holidays." Louis answered, as ambiguously as possible. Praying that Micah would leave it at just that.

He was a bit naïve to actually think that would happen.

"Summer Holidays? Jay didn't say anything when I went over last week." He said with furrowed brows, and Louis sighed.

"That's because, I'm not going with Jay." He said firmly. It was better to just rip the band aid off, anyways.

Micah stayed frozen, frowning confusedly, until the realization finally hit him. That's when the permanent scowl, finally transformed his features.

"Ah. You're going with him." He said dryly, making Louis sigh again.

"Yes Micah. I'm going with him. And, I really need to head back to pack." He said, as he tried to make his way over to the door, but a hand on his wrist stopped him.

"When are you leaving?" He asked trying to feign nonchalance, but Louis knew him too well. So, he just decided to go along, to try to speed things up, and get the hell out of here.

"In two days." He answered, watching as Micah swallowed thickly.

"Where are you going?" He asked again. A bit more bluntly. Louis fought the urge to roll his eyes.

"I don't know, it's a surprise, and even if I knew, I'm not gonna tell you." He said, removing his hand from Micah's grasp that had turned a bit too harsh for his liking.

"You know Louis, I really don't know what the fuck is wrong with you." Micah said, making Louis stop in his tracks. "That asshole cheated on you, and yet here you are. Forgiving him and going on holidays with him, as if nothing happened."

"I'm not doing this again." Louis quickly said, once he saw where this conversation was headed. 

"Stop running away from your own shit!" Micah exclaimed loudly, startling Louis a bit in his place. "How can you forgive someone who fucking cheated on you with their ex! I just don't understand that. I don't understand how you of all people, can forgive something so monumental, as infidelity."

Louis stayed quiet. He once had all of these thoughts. The ones that Micah was spewing out into the open. He always questioned if it was worth it getting back with Harry. Forgiving Harry for what he had done with Annika Westwood.

He really was trying. Trying because he loved the older man, and that's everything that kept pushing him to try even harder.

He was about to voice that, but Micah stopped him, by gripping the back of his head, and smashing their lips together in a forceful, biting kiss.

Louis was left in shock for a couple of seconds, before he realized what was happening, and started to push Micah away. Fighting with all his might to get him off.

"Micah stop! Stop!" He screamed once he had managed to separate himself from him.

"You and me are the one's that could actually work out. Forget about Harry Styles." He said, as he tried to force himself on the younger boy again, but Louis pushed him with enough force to send him flying onto the couch.

"Stop! Do you not get it? I don't love you anymore Micah! Get it through your thick fucking skull!" He screamed, as he tried wiping his lips.

"Louis- I'm so sor--" Micah said, but Louis was quick to cut him off.

"No don't say you're sorry. Because you're not. You're not sorry at all. But, I don't care anymore Micah. I'm with him, and it's time you finally realize that. Understand?"

And with that, he fled from the flat quickly. Rushing over towards his own flat, with his thoughts racing a million miles an hour.

Once the door closed, Nick finished recording, with his jaw hanging open, as he pretended to come down from the restroom into the living room, where he found Micah, still sprawled on the couch with his hands on his face.

"I'm gonna get going." He announced and Micah shot up, with red bloodshot eyes. "You seem to be going through a bit of a problem and, my presence is just gonna be unwanted." He elaborated, when Micah tried to protest, and walked over towards the door. Exiting the flat quickly as well.

Micah was left alone to cry and wail, and hate himself for the stupidity he had just pulled, while Nick Grimshaw rushed back to his house, with the excited realization, of having caught Louis' and Micah's little encounter all on video.

Just some tweaking, and he could manipulate it, to become something that really wasn't at all what had happened.

Especially the kiss.

*

"Oh good. You're back. I've decided to help you organize some of your shir--" Jay stopped talking when she caught sight of Louis' appearance.

His hair was disheveled, and he was shaking, like he had just seen a ghost.

"Louis? Are you okay baby? You're trembling." She said quickly, as she rushed over towards him, and led him over to their living room, and sat him down on the couch. "What happened?"

Louis stayed quiet, but bit his lips trying to hold back tears, as he remembered the way that Micah had tried to force himself on him.

"Micah kissed me." He answered after a few silent seconds. "Micah kissed me and I don't know what I'm gonna do."

Jay gasped, but continued to comfortably rub Louis' back, as best she could.

"What do you mean, you don't know what you're gonna do?" She asked confusedly. Not knowing what to say.

"I mean, that I can't tell Harry what happened." He explained, as he looked ahead. "I'm about to go on a summer holiday with him in two days, and already I'm gonna start off by lying to him."

Jay sighed, but patted his back. "You weren't the one who forced himself into the kiss Lou. From what you're telling me, it was Micah's fault."

"It doesn't matter Jay." Louis said frustratedly, as he stood up and began to pace. "Everything was so damn perfect. Everything was going so damn well. And then Micah decides to pull shit like this!"

"I'm sure Harry would understand." She said quickly. Trying her best to calm him, but Louis was having none of that.

"No he wouldn't, Jay. Harry Styles hates Micah Evergreen, just as much as Micah Evergreen hates Harry Styles. If not even more."

Jay nodded, but just looked at the younger boy, not knowing what to say anymore.

"Why does stuff like this happen to me? Why now? I've been good! I've changed for the better, yet here I am, having the worst luck possible."

"I think you're blowing this out of proportion." Jay said, as calm as she could. "I know that you're trying to build this new relationship on trust and truth, but a small white lie is needed every once in a while."

"I'd agree with you, if this situation, was actually based on a little white lie." He replied bitingly. "You think me kissing my ex, is a little white lie?"

"You weren't the one who initiated it. You didn't want it Louis. That much, I can tell." She said again, trying her best to diffuse the situation, as best she could.

"God. This is shit! Complete shit!" He shouted, as he ran a hand through his face.

"So what? Are you just simply not gonna go with Harry anymore?" She asked curiously, and Louis stopped pacing.

"Of course I'm going. I'm going now more than ever. If I was convinced before, I'm way more convinced now. This little incident, isn't going to ruin this for us."

"Well. I'm happy that you're doing that. But, I think that you should tell him sooner rather than later. Before someone else does it for you."

"And who could possibly tell him? You? Micah? Don't be daft mum." Louis said quickly, dismissing that thought process altogether.

"You never know. The weirdest stuff can happen in the most unexpected times. Never dismiss anything as an impossibility."

"Yeah. Yeah. Okay. I'll figure out when to tell him. In the meantime, I'm gonna finish packing. This incident didn't happen." He said with finality, and Jay didn't push him any longer. 

She knew Louis, and she knew that he was smart enough to know when to do the right thing.

She just hoped that was soon.

*

Two days later, and Louis and Harry were looking out of their airplane window, as the jet that Harry had hired, took off from Heathrow airport.

Louis had been successful, in pushing every single bad thought about Micah Evergreen to the back burner.

This trip, was about only Harry and him. No one else. That thought immediately made him relax.

Harry had done a good job in hiding where they were going, and just thinking about the secret "first location" as Harry had called hit, made him giddy with excitement.

"I'm so happy that we're doing this Angel." Harry whispered in his ear, after pressing a kiss to his cheek. "I love you. Thank you."

Louis couldn't help but smile adoringly at the older man, as he joined their lips in a kiss, that tasted like the strawberries and champagne that they had been drinking since they had boarded the plane.

"I love you too, and thank you. Thank you for doing this for me. For us." Louis said, which caused Harry to kiss him again.

They separated after a couple of minuted of snogging. Louis didn't want to get himself carried away. They both had their whole holiday to do that.

Something that made his entire body blush in delicious warmth.

The voice through the speakers of the cabin, startled Louis at first, but made him listen intently to the captain.

"Mr. Styles. Mr. Tomlinson. Thank you for joining us on this flight. We will arrive in approximately 10 hours, to our special destination. Turks and Caicos."

Louis gasped in surprise when he finally heard the name of where they were going.

"Turks and Caicos? Harry! You shouldn't have!" He exclaimed in pleasant surprise, and Harry chuckled before bringing their lips together in a searing kiss.

"Yes I did. The absolute best for you my Angel." He said warmly, and Louis couldn't help but kiss him again, a bit more bruising than the ones they had been sharing for the past hour.

"I love you. I absolutely love you." He said between kisses, and Harry giggled. 

"God, I love you too. So incredibly much." Harry replied, and Louis leaned in again, smiling so widely into the kiss.

This was all about them. And Louis couldn't wait.

This Summer, was going to be the best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who has two thumbs, and is a liar liar, and her pants are on fire? THIS GIRL!
> 
> Whoa. Sorry for that. I said I was coming back on a Saturday, and look, here I am, a MONTH LATER. What is up???????!
> 
> Anyways. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It's LOOOOOOONNNG overdue. Thanks for sticking with me. I love you!
> 
> Next two chapters are gonna be the vacation chapters. You're gonna get everything! Fluff, angst SMUT! ;;;;;;)
> 
> Hope you guys have a lovely day! Have questions? Kik me. @Isa_Roma.
> 
> See ya next update! ;) x.


	37. Chapter Thirty-Six.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *GIF of Old Rose Dawson from Titanic* IT'S BEEN 84 YEARS!
> 
> Enjoy! ;) x.

The ride to the beautiful and exotic island of Turks and Caicos, lasted an exhausting 11 and a half hours.

Louis didn't complain at all the entire ride from Heathrow to the small pit stop that the Styles jet made in New York City at JFK airport. He actually enjoyed himself quite a lot. Who wouldn't? With the way that Harry was coddling him and meeting his every single need. It seemed like the jet was stocked with every single thing that Louis could think of.

After fueling up at JFK, they were off to their last destination of the day; Providenciales Airport in Turks and Caicos. That smaller ride, was what took its toll on Louis. Even if the previous ride had been longer, the one to Providenciales really wore him off, so much that Harry had to carry him to the SUV that was awaiting for them right outside the jet.

Louis awaited for Harry, as he helped the airport workers and their island chauffeur carry all of their bags to the back of the truck. Once they were finished, Harry gave them all a generous tip before joining his boy inside.

Louis immediately curled himself against Harry's side, tucking his nose against the older man's neck and inhaling deeply. Harry tightened his hold on him as he told the chauffeur where to head to. All Louis was able to catch from that order, was "The Marina."

He was able to doze off for a few peaceful moments, before he was being gently shaken by Harry again. He was starting to get a bit grumpy now. He really needed his rest, and he didn't know when that was going to be possible. Harry was still adamant in keeping the location of their stay a complete secret.

"Come on, Angel." Harry told him gently, as he pulled him from the backseat. Louis obliged, albeit a bit grumpily, but he immediately wrapped his arms around the older man's waist at the sudden cold gust of air that met him.

Judging by the fishy smell and the sound of the crashing waves, Louis knew that they were close to the sea. As he opened his eyes, he noticed how close they really were. All their bags were being loaded onto a motorboat. Louis turned to look at Harry with a questioning gaze, but Harry only smiled and kissed his forehead.

Still keeping everything a secret.

They boarded the boat, at a quarter past 11. There was a couple of people walking around the beach, but that wasn't surprising. It was Friday night after all, and they were close to the clubbing district of the island.

Harry wrapped a heavy blanket around them both, after he had Louis sit on his lap. Something that Louis greatly appreciated once the boat took off at high speed, and the cold ocean breeze hit them full blast.

Harry had a small conversation with the boar driver the entire way to the secret location. Louis didn't exactly doze off again, but he did close his eyes as he burrowed onto Harry's neck for some warmth. Harry only tightened his hold on the smaller boy, and resumed the friendly chit chat with the boat driver.

The ride lasted longer than what Louis was expecting. It took them a good 15 minutes to locate land again, but when they did, the first thing to be seen were a luxurious set of houses.

Louis raised his head from where it rested against Harry's shoulder, and sat up more once the houses started to get bigger and brighter.

He couldn't help but ogle in amazement. The beautiful houses looked similar, but at the same time they looked immensely different from one another. They all looked elegant and were all lit up beautifully.

If he looked close enough, he could actually see the vacationers inside, and outside enjoying the beautiful island weather of the June evening.

As the boat started to slow its speed, Louis climbed off of Harry's lap, foregoing the blanket since the humidity and the natural warmth of the Caribbean was staring to make itself present.

He couldn't help but notice that the number of houses started to diminish, as the boat went farther on, but the immensity of the houses only grew.

"Casas Privadas." Said the boat driver, causing Louis to snap his attention towards him as the boat slowed down next to a long wooden dock. "Private Houses." He said in English, once he noticed Louis' confused glance.

His confusion absolutely diminished at the drivers words, and he turned around to give Harry a look of awe and amazement.

When Harry had mentioned their first destination as Turks and Caicos hours before, Louis expected for them to stay in one of the gorgeous hotels that littered the island.

But it never crossed his mind, that Harry would actually rent a private residency.

Of course he knew that Harry was capable of covering those expenses. No doubt whatsoever, but considering their talks in weeks prior, he thought that they had reached a compromise on not wasting too much money on each other.

"I know what you're thinking already." Harry told him once they got off the boat, and the driver started to gather their luggage.

"And what exactly am I thinking?" Louis asked a bit tiredly. He smiled up at Harry to assure him that he wasn't mad at the grand gesture of renting a private residency.

He wasn't ungrateful.

"We did reach an agreement of not wasting too much money on anything, and I respect that agreement. But, I just wanted to do this for you. For us."

Louis could only smile at that, before standing up on his tippy toes and pulling Harry in for a small but deep kiss. The boat driver luckily didn't stare or comment. He proceeded on with his job, as he gathered two of Louis' bags, and raced over towards the daunting large wooden house.

It was lit up beautifully and the humongous glass windows, gave a clear view of what awaited them inside.

The next several minutes were spent lugging all of their things inside. Louis had basically packed all of his summer clothes, and a few warm jumpers, in case of surprising cold weather, or if one of Harry's secret locations was down ways south where the cold temperatures were hitting.

After successfully getting all of their bags inside of the main entrance, Louis made his mission to start exploring the entire house while Harry sent the driver off with his pay.

The younger boy first made his way towards the kitchen and dining areas. As he passed all the beautiful lit hallways, he couldn't help but smile at the eclectic decor that surrounded the entire house.

Everything was mismatched. The furniture, the humongous paintings, the elegant vases of plants. Everything. But somehow, it all fit. Whoever had designed the place had amazing taste, and obviously knew what they were doing.

The kitchen was simple but elegant at the same time. The countertops were a beautiful smooth wooden surface. The sink and the stove were all stainless steel, as well as the oven engraved into the wall, and the stove towards the right.

A huge island sat proudly in the middle. A lighter shade of wood than the rest of the kitchen.

The dining room was gigantic. It sat 8 people, and it was a giant slab of black marble that contrasted beautifully with the wooden decor.

After touring the entire living room, which was all plush white furniture with big floor to ceiling glass windows that opened up to the beautiful crystal blue pool in the back, he headed up to the second floor of the house.

He was surprised that Harry hadn't caught up with him yet, but he figured that the older man was just setting up plans with the boat driver.

The top story of the house, was just like the bottom one. The entire structure of the house was wooden, and all the plants that littered the inside made it seem like he had his own personal jungle.

Like if there wasn't enough greenery outside already.

He still loved it though, as he walked through the three gigantic bedrooms that made up the house. 2 of them were single beds, and the other one had double beds. It was clear that the house was for vacationing families, but Harry had rented it out just for the two of them for the privacy it provided.

He reached the last room, which was the most spacious and had the biggest bed. It was clear that it was the master bedroom, judging by the balcony that housed an Alfresco shower, and a beautiful dark blue outdoor jetted tub.

Their luggage was also in this room already, near the wooden doors of the walk-in closet. He guessed that Harry had transferred everything up here when he was busty touring the 1st floor.

He walked into the ensuite bathroom, and was shocked for a solid second. The bathroom was a dream. The shower was beautifully glass encased, with elegant looking jet streams sticking out from every corner of the walls. There was a gigantic mirror staring back at him, that manned the entire left side of the bathroom.

Towards the front where another floor to ceiling glass window met him, was the most beautiful and gigantic brown marble bathtub. Just looking at it made him think about how relaxing it would be to just lay there and forget about his actual life back in London.

About laying there with Harry...

That thought sent a heated flush right through his stomach. He decided to deal with that at a later time and exited the bathroom.

The fluffy white bed looked incredibly inviting. Especially for his tired muscles, but he really didn't want to fall asleep without Harry. He was about to go looking for the old man, when he felt two strong and warm arms suddenly envelop him from behind.

He squeaked in surprise, but quickly bit his lip once Harry started to trail kisses to the back of his neck, which he was sure smelled terrible. He had just traveled 12 hours, and he was sure that he wasn't exactly fresh smelling. He wanted to tell Harry that, but he wasn't really willing to lose the man's tender touches.

"Are you liking the place?" He asked sweetly, hugging the younger boy and leaning his head on his shoulder.

"I really am." Louis answered honestly, because he was. He loved everything about this paradise.

Their own little piece of paradise.

"Hmm. Well, I'm really glad." Harry told him, prompting Louis to turn around in his arms and join their lips in a slow kiss. Harry was in absolute cloud nine. With his boy in his arms, in this beautiful place.

He was about to get lost in the kiss, as his tongue started to swirl around inside Louis' hot and awaiting mouth, when he started to feel Louis' nerves start to break through the surface.

Indeed, Louis broke the kiss once things started to heat up. He wanted to take things slower than what Harry probably wanted, but he just felt like he needed time.

Louis knew what this trip signified since the beginning. He knew that Harry probably wanted everything with him. To bond emotionally, romantically, but above all, physically.

The younger boy wanted that. He wanted nothing more than to give himself completely to Harry, but he still was very apprehensive. He was scared, because he had only had sex twice in his entire life, and both with the same person.

But, he wasn't willing to mention that to Harry. He was sure that the older man wouldn't like to know that the only man who he had sex with ever, was Micah Evergreen.

So he had lied to Harry. Told him that he was still a virgin. He figured that it was the easiest thing to do.

Now though, standing there with Harry alone, in a private house in an island that he didn't really know, he felt the nerves come back to hit him full blast.

"Hey, hey, hey. Angel. Baby? I understand, okay?" Harry assured him sweetly, as he gently stroked his arms up and down. "It's okay. We can wait. I can wait."

Louis sighed but gave him a small smile, as he looked up at him again. His breath was immediately punched out of him, as he saw how honest and sincere Harry's face was. How understanding.

"I know. I just don't want to disappoint you." He quickly told him, voicing his actual fears before he could stop himself.

Harry immediately shook his head, and moved them towards the edge of the bed where he sat them down, facing each other. He intertwined their hands together, before he began talking.

"Louis. You're never going to disappoint me. That's something that I know for a fact. Because you're you, and everything that come from you, is always going to make me very very happy." He told him very seriously. Louis couldn't help the smile that crept up on him. It was absolutely involuntarily. Completely from happiness.

"I love you, Angel, and I will wait for you forever if I have to. I will be patient, and a complete gentleman. You don't have to fear anything about being with me. Understand?"

Louis couldn't help but lean in and kiss him right then and there, because really? What good deed did he ever do in his past life to deserve someone as beautiful, and understanding, as Harry Styles?

"I know that you'll wait, but I know that sometimes it's hard to control yourself, and I'm sorry." Louis whispered against his lips, as he rubbed his hands against Harry's warm jean clad thighs.

Harry was about to weakly deny that, like the ever understanding boyfriend that he was, but Louis quickly stopped him. "I know it's difficult. Because I want to give all of me to you. Not because I see it as a deed, or like something I owe to you, but because I actually want to do it. I want to bond with you. Be with you that way."

Harry sighed but he nodded, giving Louis the okay to continue, bringing up one of his hands to push Louis' messy fringe away from his face.

"I love you Harry, and I want to have everything with you too. I just need a little bit of time. Just a little." Louis told him, and Harry immediately crushed him against his chest, pressing multiple kisses to the top of the younger boy's head.

"You can have all the time that you want, Angel. I'm never going to rush you towards something that you don't want. I promise you. We'll wait. Together."

Louis leaned up to kiss him again. Just completely overwhelmed at all of these feelings hitting him at once, and it was barely the first day of their holiday.

He couldn't wait for what the rest of the trip brought.

*

The sizzling heat against his bare back was what awoke him the next day.

The gigantic floor to ceiling window was uncovered, and the way that the sun was rising meant the heat and light was hitting them dead on.

He had kicked the fluffy white comforter down to his ankles, probably in his own sleepy stupor to get away from the unbearable heat. A look towards his nightstand where the alarm clock was located, let him know that it was 9 in the morning.

Way too early to actually be awake. Especially after the gruelling trip that he had experienced just a day before.

He had planned to fall asleep again, but his sudden stomach growl made him rethink that decision.

His back was to Harry, but he could feel the older man still in bed with him. The extra leg tangled with his and the soft snores were a dead giveaway.

Louis pushed himself up and turned around, only to see that in his haste to push the blanket off of himself, he had also pushed it off of Harry, who had taken it upon himself to sleeping naked the night before.

Louis didn't have any problems with it, but his face still burned as he took in the naked state of the older man in the morning light.

The sun was hitting his pale white skin just right, and the heat had caused a light sheen of sweat to cover his entire body, making him look absolutely ethereal.

But above all, incredibly mouthwatering.

Louis really couldn't help himself, when his eyes trailed a map down Harry's entire body. The man's chest rose and dropped at a steady rate, meaning that he was still in a deep sleep, and would still be for a few hours if Louis let him be. Harry was known to be a real heavy sleeper.

After saving the best view for last, he stealthily crept up to the unaware man, and settled himself on top of his knees as slowly and carefully as he could. Once he settled in comfortably he noted that Harry hadn't even budged.

By the time that his eyes reached Harry's cock, his stomach flushed with heat. It lay thick and red, curved on his hip. He was hard, and Louis was joining him quickly, as he felt his own start to thicken up between his legs.

In a quick decision, he got up and slipped his pants off before quickly settling into his previous position on top of Harry's knees, completely naked. This time, the older man did shift a bit but remained asleep.

Louis loved how unaware Harry remained as he rubbed his hands from Harry's hips, all the way towards his strong chest. The light layer of sweat on the older man's skin made it an easy smooth slide.

Louis might be slightly apprehensive of having sex with Harry, but he wants to be able to please the older man as best he can.

Actual sex can come a bit later. For now, he wants to have as much practice as he can, pleasing Harry in other ways.

He leans in to give Harry's stomach a couple of hot kisses. Tongue sliding over his belly button, down his toned stomach towards his navel and hips. He can feel Harry start to shift a bit more, but he keeps going.

Louis can feel the heat hitting his back from the window. Completely unrelated to the heat that sits in his belly.

He keeps kissing and licking Harry, getting closer and closer to the base of his cock. He gets to the dark sprinkle of hair there, and licks it all moaning at the older man's rich and heady scent and taste.

By this point, Harry has started to probably feel subconsciously what's going on, because he starts to groan in his sleep and his large thick cock twitches more often than not by Louis' cheek as he keeps licking the base of it.

After deeming him ready, he looks up to see that the older man's eyebrows have furrowed, and his hips are starting to slowly thrust up on their own. Harry's cock has started to leak where it rests on his belly and Louis can't help but grip his own dick to give himself a few frantic tugs before shimmying down a bit more to have Harry's cock in front of his face.

He grips it with his right hand, and starts to give him firm tugs, root to tip, before leaning down and immediately suckling the head into his hot mouth.

The immediate tight wet heat on his cock is what causes Harry to suddenly wake up, and shove his hips up, making Louis gag when the thick head hits the back of his throat.

"Uh. Oh my God." Harry moans out, as his eyes fly open and is met with blinding sunlight, illuminating Louis as he starts to bob his head up and down, sucking hotly and tightly around his cock.

Louis is egged on by the hot sounds that keep slipping out of Harry's mouth. He keeps going, sliding down as much as he can, gagging a bit, before setting a nice pace between his mouth and his hand as they bring Harry closer to the edge.

"Uh. Angel. Fuck-- uh, oh my God." Harry encourages him a bit out of breath, as he brings a hand up and pushes Louis' fringe away from his face in order to see the younger boy's eyes, as Louis keeps sucking.

Louis does keep going, gagging himself and keeping his head there, as he tries to swallow with mouth full of cock to add amazing pressure to the bulbous head. A sudden sort of desperation starting to take a grip on him, as he hums in his way up creating a vacuum like effect with his tongue.

"Oh my God. Oh my God. Lou..." Harry can't believe how fucking amazing this feels. Having his hot and sexy boyfriend wake him up by sucking his cock. Definitely one of the best ways to start his morning.

Louis decides to come up for a mouthful of air, but still keeps stroking Harry. He meets the older man's eyes and smiles with his red and cherry lips, causing Harry to let out another throaty groan.

"You like that?" Louis asks sweetly, and almost innocently. Harry can't help the whimper that slips out.

Of course he likes it. He fucking loves it. He wants to voice that but at that moment, Louis decides to lean down and fit his heavy balls into his mouth, and Harry stops thinking all together.

"Uh yes. Yes sweetheart." Harry says a bit too loudly, but Louis loves it. Loves the fact that he's making this man melt in his hands. He feels absolutely powerful.

He pulls off of Harry's balls with a soft pop, after a few hot seconds of rolling them inside his mouth, and looks up at Harry with a serious expression. Harry has no idea what's about to happen, too busy trying to control his orgasm from hitting him too soon.

"I want you to fuck my mouth." Louis says as innocently as he can. Voice already a bit wrecked. "Please. Harry, fuck my mouth."

Harry feels like he's just been punched in the chest. All of the air immediately leaving his lungs. At first he thinks that he heard wrong, but one look at Louis' burning gaze, and he can't help but grip his cock to stop himself from coming as he sits up, to grip Louis from the back of his neck and crush their lips into a searing kiss.

He pours all of his lust and desire into the kiss, immediately taking charge and tangling their tongues together. Sucking Louis' into his mouth.

Louis immediately starts to swoon and moan, gripping Harry's hair, as the older man basically fucks his tongue into his hot mouth.

"Please. Harry please." He tries again, in one of the fleeting moments when they part. He has no idea why the sudden desperation to have Harry in his mouth again, but he wants Harry to rough him up a bit. He needs it. He wants it now.

"Yeah. Yes." Harry says, as he arranges himself at the edge of the bed, and Louis immediately moves back to drop to his knees.

Harry can't help but lean down and kiss him again before they get going. He tries to make the kiss as long and as reassuring as possible, but Louis seems to already be sure of what he's about to do, judging by the way he's pushing off of Harry and trying to get back to business.

Harry allows him, watching him like a hawk as Louis grips his thick cock, and slides it back between his lips. Humming at the taste again. Looking like he belongs there, as he immediately goes all the way down, nudging his nose against Harry's crotch.

"Uh fuck. Shit." Harry's breathing is starting to pick up again, as he leans back onto his hands and rolls his head back at the feel of Louis' throat. Everything feels too good. Too hot.

Too fucking tight.

"Fuck, sweetheart. Love your mouth." Louis hums again, as he works his tongue on the underside of Harry's cock. He can feel it start to twitch again and again, as the pre-cum starts to leak once more.

He knows Harry's close. Can tell by the way the older man's breaths are starting to become erratic. His whole body starting to convulse.

Louis wants him to come, but he also wants Harry to fuck his mouth. Wants it more than anything, and he grips Harry's hips to let him know that. Pinching him hard enough, before Harry gets the point.

Harry sits up a bit more, and slides his fingers through Louis' hair before gripping the back if his head steadily and beginning to raise his hips from the bed, thrusting into Louis' mouth, and hitting the back of his throat.

Every. Single. Time.

"Uh fuck. Uh shit." Harry's moans immediately start getting louder, as his thrusts start to increase in speed and in strength. Louis is gagging over and over, and he can feel as tears start to spill from his eyes, but he loves it. Absolutely loves it.

"Angel-- fuck. Your mouth. Your lovely warm fucking mouth." Harry can't actually control what he's saying. His brain to mouth filter, completely forgotten. The white heat on the pit of his stomach cooking up too fast and too good, for him to actually care.

Louis knows now for a fact that his voice is going to be absolutely wrecked afterwards. Harry's cock is far from small, and it's definitely not thin either, and the way it's pushing against his throat trying to get even deeper, is causing both of them to get light headed.

Harry can feel every single time that Louis tries to suck tighter, as his gag reflex goes off and his throat tightens. The hot suctioning of his mouth seemingly trying to rip the orgasm right out of him.

Louis can feel the air restricting, mouth too full of cock to actually be able to breathe properly. Can see stars in the back of his eyelids as he starts to get dizzier and dizzier. His own cock so hard and aching for release he can already feel himself growing close, the restriction of oxygen inside of his brain creating a unique state of euphoria.

It feels absolutely addictive.

Harry's thrusts are starting to become sloppy, his hips digging deeper into Louis' mouth. He can feel as his balls start to pull up. The coiling inside of his stomach, ready to let go.

"Ah. Oh fuck! I'm gonna come. I'm gonna fucking come!" Harry shouts breathily, after setting off a string of broken moans.

Louis whines aloud at that. Trying to go deeper, bowing his head, sinking down even more. He slides one hand down to his own dick and starts to tug himself off. When Harry's hips thrust a little bit too harshly all of a sudden, Louis can't hold it in and comes hotly onto his fist. Moaning his orgasm around Harry's cock. It's ultimately what sets Harry's climax off.

"God fuck!" Harry shouts loudly, bucking his hips up one last time, as he starts coming. Holding Louis' down keeping him there, mouth right up against his crotch, as his cock spurts string after string of hot come to the back of Louis' throat.

"Oh fuck. Fuck baby." Harry says on a broken note a few seconds later, as he pulls Louis off his cock and lifts him up, so the younger boy ends up straddling his hips.

Harry immediately cradles Louis' face between his hands as carefully as he can, and kisses his red and swollen lips softly. Not being too harsh, considering how roughly he was towards the end.

"I love you Angel. I absolutely fucking love you." Harry says after breaking apart, kissing Louis' tears away. Louis feels shuddery and sensitive, but he absolutely loves Harry's attention. The older man's warm big hands, rubbing their way up and down his back, relaxing him slowly.

It's when he's leaning against Harry's shoulder that the older man finally speaks up. "What brought that on?" He asks tentatively and softly. "Not that I'm complaining of course. Because you already know how much I loved it."

Louis hums from where his nose is tucked against the crook of Harry's neck. "I don't know. I guess, I just wanted to please you." He replies shortly but honestly, running his fingertips across Harry's collarbones.

The older man shifts above him, causing Louis to raise his head up from where it rests and look at him with an inquisitive gaze. Harry looks in total bliss. Content, as he stares at Louis through hooded eyes.

"Well. Let me inform you, that you've succeeded." He confesses softly. "It's probably one of the best ways to wake up."

Louis giggles and kisses his cheek. "I'm glad you liked it." He says as he continues rubbing his hands through Harry's chest. Feeling the sparse soft hair that sits there. "Felt bad for waking you up before you did so on your own, but I just wanted to get that off my chest."

"Well I certainly enjoyed it quite a lot." Harry assures him again, as his big warm hands rub the dimples on his spine. Long fingers slowly creeping down towards the rounded flesh of Louis' bum.

Harry's gaze suddenly turns a bit more heated, as his reluctance is cut off by a tiny moan that slips out of Louis' mouth. His fingers molding around smooth skin, and then really grabbing big handfuls of the younger boy's arse.

Louis falls forward, strings cut like a puppet, as his breathing turns ragged. Harry's fingers really digging there. Kneading the sensitive flesh surely and roughly.

"If you hadn't come right now, I would've returned the favor, and eaten you out so good you wouldn't have known what hit you." Harry whispered hotly right against Louis' ear, before nibbling on it a bit.

Louis' body shudders so hard, he convulses a bit. If he hadn't just come as hard as he did, his dick would probably be fattening up again. Right now it just feebly jumps at Harry's words.

"Would you like that? Would you like me to eat you out? Spread you out on my tongue until you cry?" Harry asks again, fingers moving closer and closer to Louis' hole.

Louis' pants are getting harsher and harsher. His breaths getting cut short, too turned on to actually answer Harry. Even if the answer to that question is 100% yes.

The ache on his dick is also starting to get painful. He does indeed want all that with Harry, but not right now. Not when everything is so hypersensitive.

Luckily at that moment, Harry stops gripping Louis' arse, and instead continues rubbing his back softly. He understands. "It's okay sweetheart. We'll get to that later." He promises, as Louis finally regains his breathing.

After a few more minutes of sitting close together, completely naked and in direct contact with the morning sunshine, Louis' stomach let's out a loud grumble that makes both of them laugh.

"Come on, Angel. I know now how to make it up to you." Harry says, as he stands them up together.

"With your famous poached eggs on toast?" Louis asks with an excited smile that makes Harry's heart beat with fondness.

"Yes baby. Whatever you want." Harry promises him as he picks clean pants and shorts for them to wear for the morning from their closet. They had luckily unpacked everything yesterday before taking showers.

As Harry heads off to the toilet, Louis finishes dressing up in a comfortable Henley shirt, and makes his way towards where both their phones are charging.

He has a couple of texts from his mum. The last time they had communicated, was when he texted her as they were leaving JFK airport.

After shooting her a quick text to let her know that they had arrived safe and fine, and taking a picture from their window overlooking their private beach, he decides to head into the bathroom to wash his teeth. He finds Harry doing that already.

They both brush their teeth and freshen up together in peaceful silence, before heading downstairs to the kitchen.

As promised, Harry cooks them a poached egg on toast for breakfast, with a couple of slices of bacon. Louis is especially clingy, hanging off the older man as he cooks, sneaking in some flirty kisses here and there. Harry doesn't mind it at all. He absolutely loves it, and actually encourages Louis by being super attentive.

After the delicious breakfast, they both make their way towards the living room where they spend part of their morning and afternoon aimlessly watching movies on cable. Harry excuses himself at around 4, a phone call from Liam coming in. It's 9 PM in London, and Louis looks after the older man in concern.

He gets bored watching the rom-com alone, so he switches to a re-run of a Walking Dead episode, and waits for Harry to come back in.

Rick and Daryl are in the middle of fighting the undead, when Harry finally comes back. Louis looks at the clock and notices that the call lasted almost 45 minutes.

"Sorry. Sorry. That lasted longer than what I expected." He apologizes, as he goes back and cuddles Louis, softly kissing the top of his head. Louis can feel how tense he feels, so he turns and looks up at him.

"What happened? Is something wrong?" Louis asks him, and Harry kisses the worry off his expression.

"No baby. Just a bit of trouble running with the Largo case. The man is starting to become even more volatile now that he knows that I'm not in the country." He confesses dryly. Louis rubs his arm comfortingly. "I almost feel bad for leaving Liam to deal with the hearing on his own."

Louis nods understandingly. Harry had talked to him all about this on the long plane ride here. They had discussed at length what was happening. So far, the odds didn't look very well for Rottisimo.

"Luckily, I've been informed that the hearing won't be held in Italy. It will be held in London, which does certainly take a load off of Liam's back."

Louis nodded, as Harry went back to looking at the T.V, clearly interested in the zombies. Louis kept on staring at him, enough to make Harry return his gaze on him.

"Are you going to be working at all to help Liam?" He asked interestedly, and Harry sighed and nodded.

"I am. It's the least I can do. I'm also going to do so without complaining. Liam didn't complain when I told him about our trip, so I'm gonna probably have work days. Hope you don't mind." He said tentatively, and Louis immediately shook his head.

"No of course not. It's your job, and I'm already incredibly grateful that you dropped everything back at home to bring me here. Although, you were smart enough to not tell me while we were still in London." Louis told him, as he sat back against Harry. Back to chest.

Harry chuckled above him, as he wrapped his arms across the younger boy's chest. "I was smart enough to not tell you. Because if I had, you wouldn't have agreed to come here with me."

Louis nodded and looked up, "you know me well. But I'm not ungrateful. Thank you for bringing me here. It's lovely. I love it."

"I love you." Harry replied quickly. Almost automatically. Louis couldn't help the ear splitting smile that graced his face.

"I love you too." He said honestly, before gripping onto the back of Harry's neck and bringing their mouths together into a sweet, blissful kiss.

*

Since they had spent their first day on the island, relaxing and resting after the hard trip, Harry decided that the second day should be spent exploring.

Louis didn't mind. He was the most excited out of the two. Dressing up nicely to go to the island's city center.

He wore some fitted turquoise shorts that really accentuated his curved behind, and paired them with a white button up, and some tan Sperry's.

Harry opted for some black jeans and a loose yellow button up. Although, he didn't exactly button it all the way, choosing to show his strong muscled chest, like he always did with casual attire.

Louis could only stare at him heatedly once they were ready to go. The man's uncovered chest, doing certain stuff to him.

"I'm not exactly sure if I like you flashing all of this to everyone." Louis tells him, rubbing his hands through the wide expanse of muscle, as Harry's hands settled on his slim hips. "Gets me a bit turned on, if I'm honest."

Harry chuckled lowly, as Louis leaned down to mouth at Harry's chest. Licking a bit at the hot skin and soft hair.

"Hmm. Well, if you're gonna be walking around in these, showing all of this," Harry said as he gripped handfuls of Louis' arse making the boy gasp, "I think we're pretty even on the turned on department."

Louis grinned heatedly at the older man, wrapping both his arms around his shoulders to bring their mouths together, in a deep, filthy kiss.

Ever since yesterday, Louis' libido had spiked up. Touching Harry much more confidently and letting the man touch him as well. If Harry's huge hot hands in his arse were anything to go by, Louis was sure that it wouldn't be long til he was begging Harry to fuck him.

A small beeping noise, was what made them stop the kiss. Harry giving out a pained groan, as he pulled away biting Louis' bottom lip on the process. Louis giggled, tucking his face to his neck and giving him hot wet kisses.

"Boat's here. We really need to go baby." Harry said, checking his phone and reluctantly letting go of the younger boy's plump behind. "As much as I'd like this to continue, we do have plans."

Louis nodded, and gave the older man one last kiss to his cheek, before stepping back, and fixing his shorts from where they had been moved by Harry's hands.

"Alright. Let's go." He said excitedly, and Harry smiled giving him one last quick kiss, before taking his hand, and leading them outside towards the dock.

The same man who had brought them here two days ago, was the one awaiting them with a big smile. Louis couldn't help but smile too. The make out session just moments before, and the beautiful island weather making him feel giddy.

"Buenos dias! Good morning Mr. and Mr. Styles." The man said cheerfully, and Louis' heart fluttered and raced at the way he had been addressed.

He became even happier, when Harry didn't correct the boat driver, and gave Louis a knowing smirk.

He liked the sound of that. Mr. and Mr. Styles.

"Buenos dias Gabriel." Harry told him, as the man helped them climb on. His Spanish accent sounding very sexy in his deep voice.

They both sat down and Harry continued a friendly chit chat with Gabriel, as the man took off, on their way to the Marina.

In bright daylight, everything looked different. The houses, the water, the beach. The many boats commuting through the busy waters.

The closer they got to the Marina, the more boats started to appear. Fishermen getting back from morning trips to the open sea. Vacationers like themselves, exploring the island.

They arrived to the Marina where people were walking around. Gabriel anchored the boat, before stepping off, and helping Louis out first.

As Harry paid the man, and gave him an estimated time to when they would be back, Louis walked a bit, seeing the people, and the stores and restaurants that sat right next to the beach. Apparently it wasn't all just clubs and bars, like he had thought 2 nights prior.

He felt Harry's arm on his waist, and he turned around to look at him with a smile, before making their way towards the boardwalk.

They walked around for a couple of minutes, observing everything. Lots of people were walking around. Families, workers, couples. Everything was colorful, and Louis felt incredibly at ease, with Harry's arm wrapped protectively around him.

They stopped at a couple of shacks, where people sold tourist knick knacks. Something to take back home to remember the island.

Harry bought him little trinkets. Little containers holding small portions of the island's sand. He also bought a couple of pieces of jewellery for Gemma, and a very beautiful turquoise ring for himself.

He bought Louis a bracelet with the same stone, and the younger boy was quick to snap the bracelet on. Smiling widely, when he saw that it matched Harry's newly acquired ring.

They walked further and further into the city center, after finishing the boardwalk. It was a bit more hectic in the city streets. Small cars and bikers trying to get through the horde of people walking and shopping.

It was starting to get hotter and humid. Louis fanning out his shirt every now and then, as Harry's own chest glistened a bit with sweat.

Harry was quick to buy them some small paper fans, accompanied by some Aguas Frescas, and it worked to help cool the younger boy.

The time on his watch read three, when Harry decided for them to stop and have some lunch. Louis agreed immediately, since he had been hungry for a while now.

Harry led them back to the boardwalk, where some of the high end restaurants were located. They decided to go to Hemingway's. A restaurant inside one of the resorts.

They were seated fairly quickly, considering that the lunch rush hour was already over, and the restaurant was emptying little by little.

Their waiter, named Matthew, sat them down at a table close to the windows, where the ocean view was spectacular. Louis couldn't help it, so he took out his phone and snapped a picture, smiling widely at the scenery.

"What can I get you two to drink?" Matthew asked softly, and Louis looked over at Harry, who was busy eyeing the wine selection on the menu.

"Hmm. How about some Sauvignon blanc, baby?" He asked Louis, and the younger boy nodded. He had never had that wine before, but he figured that Harry knew best.

"Alright. Some Caymus Cabernet. The bottle please." Harry told the waiter, and he quickly nodded before rushing away.

Louis was too busy looking at the menu to see the older man sliding closer to him, it was when he felt a small kiss on his ear, that he noticed how close Harry really was.

Once Harry had his attention, he closed whatever small distance was between them, and caught Louis' lips in a soft sweet kiss. Slow and languid, that made Louis' heart flutter and his bones melt.

They pulled away when they heard Matthew approaching. The man said nothing, as he placed two wine flutes in front of them, and a bucket of ice with Harry's choice of wine. He quickly opened it, and poured each of them a glass, before setting the wine back into the bucket, and taking a step back.

"Are you ready to order?" He asked softly, and Harry nodded.

"I'll have the lobster. Extra butter and lemons." Harry said quickly, turning to Louis to see what he wanted.

"I'll have the club please." He finally said, after a moment of hesitation. The club came with chips, so that was a no brainer.

"Alright. I'll have your orders out as soon as their ready." Matthew said quickly, and then he was gone again, leaving both Harry and Louis alone.

Louis had a drink from the wine, and was surprised to find the tangy taste very yummy. It had fruity undertones, and he quite enjoyed it.

"You like it?" Harry asked, keeping an eye on the younger boy at all times. Louis looked up at him and nodded, smiling as Harry leaned in and kissed him again. This time immediately sticking his tongue into Louis' mouth and savoring the taste of wine that still lingered.

"Mmh." Harry groaned softly as he pulled back, after sucking on Louis' tongue. "It is definitely very nice and sweet."

Louis giggled at him, but still pulled him in for another kiss, completely ignoring the fact that they were probably exuding too much PDA. Louis didn't care, though. Harry's mouth on his felt too good.

"Hmm. You seem to be enjoying yourself." Harry told him a while later looking at Louis fondly as the younger boy ate some bread from the complimentary basket in front of them.

"I am. I don't know if I've thanked you enough for bringing me here, but I'm really thankful." He said softly, after pressing another kiss to Harry's cheek. Harry chuckled, pulling Louis even closer. As close as the wide white chairs would let him.

They conversed amongst each other softly. Laughing and giggling like school boys. Exchanging way too many dirty kisses in between.

Louis was having too much fun. Pushing Harry's buttons, and seeing the man bite his bottom lip when his particular wild side came out, and his hand crept down to give Harry's cock a nice tight squeeze through his trousers.

Harry immediately stopped him, gripping his wrist and eyeing Louis with dark eyes. "Stop that before I do something entirely inappropriate."

A shiver coursed through Louis at Harry's voice. It was deep and it dripped with lust. Louis didn't know why, but he wanted to push the older man to his breaking point.

"What are you gonna do?" He challenged, and Harry's face hardened, as he leaned in and took Louis' ear into his mouth and bit down hard.

Louis couldn't help the whimper of pain that slipped out, the bite had hurt, but Harry's tongue was quick to soothe the pain by licking around it softly.

"You really want to know what I want to do to you right now?" Harry asked darkly against Louis' ear. His hot breath sending a zing of pleasure down the younger boy's spine.

Louis was saved from answering that question, by Matthew carrying their food to them. Harry chuckled darkly, before pulling away seemingly unfazed. Louis just stared at him in bewilderment.

"Here you are. Is there anything else that I can get for you?" Matthew asked with his hands clasped behind his back. Harry shook his head and dismissed him.

Louis didn't look back at Harry, busying himself with arranging the pieces of his sandwich. He was also a bit embarrassed and a lot turned on. He felt like if he even made eye contact with the older man, he was going to ravish him right then and there.

Harry noticed Louis avoiding his gaze, and got scared immediately. Afraid that he had maybe taken things too far, and had made Louis go back into his little apprehensive shell.

When Louis didn't say anything, as he took a bite from his Club, Harry sighed and moved in close to press a kiss to the younger boy's cheek, startling him a bit.

"I'm sorry baby. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." He apologized seriously, and Louis finally looked up to see him looking a bit guilty.

"No. No you don't have anything to apologize for. I promise, you did nothing wrong." Louis assured him, pressing his own kiss to the corner of Harry's mouth. Harry turned his face before Louis could move back and licked into his mouth.

They kissed for a bit, before Louis moved back, and smiled at Harry. "May I ask what happened then?"

Louis blushed and looked down again. He didn't really want to tell Harry. It was a bit embarrassing.

Harry caught on and he smiled widely. Knowingly. He kissed Louis again, snogging him so thoroughly, that Louis' mouth felt tingly afterwards.

"Patience baby. Everything at its time." He assured Louis, and the younger boy smiled, nodding his head.

He was just happy that he had finally gained the courage to be alone with Harry again, without turning into a nervous wreck.

They both returned to their meals. Louis excitedly munching on his chips. Everything was delicious. Everything was perfect. They conversed as they drank wine, and Harry gave Louis a couple of bites from his lobster, which was amazing.

They ended up leaving the restaurant, at around 5. Too caught up with each other, to actually care about the time. They were both buzzed, but not overly so. Just a pleasant warmth that swam through their veins.

After more aimless walking, they ended up at the boardwalk again. Harry immediately pulling Louis towards a yacht rental store. Louis followed him close behind as Harry animatedly talked about what they could do in a yacht. The places they could visit. He really wasn't paying attention.

What he was paying attention to, was a small store just two doors down. A white board with peach colored letters announced it as "Yesenia" a store dedicated to bath and body products.

"Can I go wait for you over there?" Louis asked Harry before he could take a step inside the yacht rental place. Harry nodded and walked him to the door. Always the worried boyfriend.

"Sure baby. I'll be back to get you in a bit." Harry assured him after pulling out one of his credit cards and handing his black leather wallet to Louis. The younger boy wanted to protest, but Harry only kissed him and walked back towards the rental place.

Louis only sighed and smiled as Harry disappeared inside, and decided to walk inside the small store.

He was immediately met with a strong cool breeze from the AC. His overheated skin almost breathed in relief.

The store was peach colored with violet accents. Everything was set up nicely and neatly. The white floor was polished and there wasn't a single speck of dust on any of the counters or shelves that held the products.

A beautiful raven haired girl sat behind the cash register. She gave him a warm smile and an inviting welcome in Spanish. Louis could only smile back. Not knowing exactly what to reply.

He wandered through the store. There's was other people there, but not as much as there probably was during the middle of the day.

After looking at all the fruity scents at the shampoo department, he found himself in front of all the products he could imagine for baths. There was salts, oils, soaps, bubbles, and bath bombs. All of different colors and scents.

Louis' mind immediately went back to the immense bathtub that was waiting him and Harry at the wooden house.

The jacuzzi...

He immediately blushed and shuddered, thankful that he was alone in the aisle, and also thankful that Harry wasn't here with him. He would've known exactly what Louis was thinking.

It would ruin the surprise that quickly started to form inside his mind.

He immediately grabbed a basket and started to put a bunch of things he saw appropriate. Ultimately he ended up grabbing three scents of each. The basket filling up quickly.

After gathering all the bath necessities, he walked over to the candle aisle that he had passed earlier. He grabbed a couple of those too. Knowing well enough how much Harry loved them.

He ended up in the register a couple of minutes later. Widely smiling at the girl who rung his stuff up. The total ended up being almost 250 pounds, but he didn't cringe. It was a gift for him and Harry, and he was sure that the older man wouldn't mind at all.

Harry ended up walking in when the girl had bagged the last candle. Thankfully, the bags were opaque and violet, so the older man couldn't actually know what was in them.

"Hey sweetheart. Ready to go?" Harry asked, helping him with one of the bags, as Louis nodded. Saying goodbye to the woman.

"What'd you buy?" Harry asked once they were outside again. Trying to peek into the bag he was carrying, but Louis was quick to stop him.

"It's a surprise. Wait till we're back at the house." He assured him, and Harry smiled ducking down and planting a big loud kiss on the younger boy.

Louis followed him all the way to the Marina, as Harry launched into the planning of their future yacht ride. Louis listened fondly. Harry seemed to have an odd fascination with boats. He was speaking all this jargon that Louis really didn't understand but he stayed quiet. Letting Harry talk away.

They met up with Gabriel down at the docks when the sun was beginning to set. Casting the entire island in a warm color of orange mixed with pink. The water looked exceptionally gorgeous reflecting the sky. Louis couldn't help but snap a couple of pictures on their way back to the wooden house.

"Muchas gracias, Gabriel." Harry told the driver, once they arrived to their secluded beach. The man only smiled,  before speeding off into the darkening sea.

"I think we had a pretty eventful day Mr. Tomlinson." Harry told him, as they lazily made their way towards the house. Louis' arms were wrapped around the older man's waist, as Harry had his empty one around Louis' neck.

"Definitely second that, Mr. Styles." He replied softly, making Harry smile.

They reached the entrance, and as Harry unlocked the front door, Louis looked dreamily towards the pristine looking pool on the deck.

Harry noticed because he leaned down to press a quick kiss on Louis' cheek, "Why don't we pull out our best swim trunks, and go for a little dip?"

Louis couldn't contain the shiver that ran down his spine, as he nodded his head excitedly.

They both made their way inside where Harry immediately rushed to get into his pool attire, before making his way towards the wine cellar. Claiming that they needed some to celebrate their rather successful shopping day.

Louis only smiled and let him to his own devices. It gave him time to change, and to hide his new acquisitions. He figured that he'd be able to use them sooner than later. Probably tonight, if he played his cards right.

After changing into some dark blue trunks with red turtles on them, he grabbed two towels from the bathroom cupboard, and walked downstairs.

When he walked outside, he was welcomed with a very beautiful sight. The pool's inner lights were turned on, casting the entire deck in a blueish glow. Harry had forgone turning on the outside lights, and it made the setting a lot more romantic. Especially now, that the sun had completely set and the sky was finally dark, littered with thousands of stars.

The older man was sitting at one of the deck chairs, pouring white wine into two glass flutes. Louis smiled at his apparel. They were wearing matching trunks, only Harry's were green with orange turtles.

"Come here baby." Harry beckoned the younger boy towards him, and Louis smiled walking over, setting the towels down before taking the glass that Harry offered him.

"I want to make a toast to this amazing trip. To you Angel, for actually accepting my apology and joining me on this beautiful island. For making me the happiest man in the world again." Harry spoke softly and seriously. Louis' breath turned a bit ragged, because it had been a while since they had addressed the elephant in the room. The real reason why they were on this vacation to begin with.

He had decided a while back, that he definitely forgave Harry. His mum was absolutely right. Honesty was everything in a relationship, and that's something that neither of them had been in the past. But, the past was the past, and Louis had decided that he rather much be with Harry than not at all.

"It's my pleasure. I love you Harry. And I'm so incredibly happy for everything you've given me, and for everything you're giving to me now."

Harry visibly shuddered as he smiled before ducking down to plant a scorching kiss on Louis. The younger boy immediately opened up for Harry's hot tongue. No coaxing needed. His mouth sweet and tangy thanks to the wine, but warm. Very warm.

They snogged slowly and sweetly. Having all the time in the world. Louis felt his heartbeat pick up, when he felt the older man's big heavy hands trailing fiery caresses down his overheated skin.

Once Harry's hands finally lowered down to mold onto Louis' arsecheeks, the younger boy couldn't help the mewl that escaped his lips. Harry's hands were hot and huge. Just like his cock digging an imprint onto Louis' hip.

"I thought we were taking a dip." Louis said, reluctantly pulling away, looking up at Harry with glazed over eyes. The older man looked flushed. Eyes droopy with lust, as he only hummed in reply before ducking down again and tonguing hotly around Louis' supple neck.

Louis could feel his knees wobbling at the sudden pressure at what he considered his most erogenous zone. Harry's tongue was strong and skilled. He knew what he was doing with it, turning Louis into a gasping mess.

Louis couldn't help but wonder if he was as skilled with it in other places.

Immediately his mind went towards the events of yesterday morning. When he had sucked Harry off. What Harry had told him afterwards.

About eating him out so good that Louis wouldn't have known what hit him. About being spread out by Harry's tongue.

Those thoughts coupled with Harry's tongue, biting and licking him incessantly, were what made Louis give out a loud breathy moan. One that lasted quite a bit, and made Harry pull up to look at him in concern. Lips too obscene and too red.

"Everything alright baby?" Harry asked, voice too rough to be acceptable. It didn't help Louis' state in the slightest.

Instead of answering his question, Louis decided to wrap both arms around Harry's shoulders, and pull him down into another searing kiss. One that had Harry's head spinning.

This kiss was bruising and biting. Louis' razor sharp teeth digging their way into Harry's bottom lip, causing Harry's cock to thicken further between his thighs. Head throbbing.

Louis could feel him against his stomach, pressing insistently through the swim trunks that did nothing to hide Harry's problem. He smiled filthily while Harry began kneading both of his arsecheeks in his hands again. Rocking back against the hot little massage.

He had Harry exactly how he wanted him. His sexual desire was starting to claw through the surface, making his skin boil. Harry wasn't any better. His restraint was starting to slip right through his fingers, Louis' soft supple mouth under his, warm and giving.

After a few hot minutes, Louis was the one to pull back, causing Harry to reel, afraid that he had gone too far. He had to keep reminding himself that Louis needed time.

But, each hot wet kiss pushed him over the edge. Snogging was becoming way too difficult lately. Especially now that Louis was in the beginning stages of breaking loose.

His rush of fear was quickly vanished when Louis pulled him over towards the edge of the pool, and without breaking eye contact, lowered himself into the warm water. Harry could only watch in rapt fascination. Couldn't look away even if he wanted to.

The blue light illuminated Louis' body perfectly. The healthy tan of his skin looked absolutely inviting. His eyes looked almost transparent, shining brightly.

His eyes fluttered as he swam away from Harry. An open invitation for Harry to join him. 

Harry wasn't about to pass on that offer.

He immediately sank into the water swimming slowly over towards the young boy, who immediately wrapped his small lithe body around Harry's, warm skin making his cock throb.

They floated around for a few minutes, completely wrapped around each other as some soft music spilled from the speakers that Harry had set up earlier.

Harry had his back against one of the pool sides with Louis' arms wrapped tightly around his neck, fingers buried deep into his long hair, his thick muscled legs clasped tightly around his waist.

They had been kissing for a while now, simple small kisses, turned into a full on make out session, that had Louis rocking his hips against Harry's. Feeling the older man's cock right against his arse. The swim trunks were the only thing separating them from skin to skin contact. Louis hated it.

Harry was also feeling desperate. Louis' rocking motions were doing nothing to clear his mind, all he kept thinking about was that if they were naked, they may actually be fucking already.

That thought was what made him gasp and buck up, making Louis mewl wantonly. His pink plush mouth moving slowly from Harry's lips towards his neck where he tongued hotly and sucked.

Harry was tired of holding on to that thread of sanity that stopped him from grabbing Louis and start pounding him against the pool. Taking him right here all pliable and warm.

It seemed that Louis was enabling him, because the more he rocked down against Harry's cock, the more he moaned. Soft and sweet right against the older man's ear.

Harry was overheating. He could actually feel when his skin started to become to hot for his own body, could feel every single thing sharply. All his senses hyper sensitized just by this ongoing rutting that Louis was doing.

It didn't help him, to see how fucking amazing Louis looked in that moment. Plush little mouth parted in ecstasy. Soft little belly clenching back and forth as his thick thighs worked front and back to keep his motions steady. Harry was about to faint if something didn't happen soon.

Louis was able to catch the moment when Harry's awareness snapped. When his red mouth bit down hard against the side of Louis' neck. When his humongous hot hands gripped onto his arse so hard, Louis could only yelp in painful pleasure.

He could also feel when one of Harry's fingers pushed hard enough to end up rubbing Louis' hole through the material of the swim trunks.

Louis smiled then, because that's exactly what he wanted. For Harry to finally loose control.

Harry was in heaven. Head spinning so fast, he couldn't see straight, even if he wanted to. But, just like that, all of the pleasure and warmth was taken away from him, when in one swift movement Louis pushed himself away and swam over to the stairs on the opposite side of the pool.

Both their breathing was fast and hard. Ragged beyond words. Louis' heart was beating wildly inside of his ribcage, cock so hard between his soft thighs, he almost swam right back into Harry's arms.

But, he didn't. He had a better plan, and he needed to execute it right now.

Harry looked at him darkly. Not knowing what to do, but wait patiently. He knew that Louis hadn't swam away because he was apprehensive, if his filthy smile was anything to go by. No. Louis had a plan, and Harry's cock was very much on board with whatever it was.

"I'm gonna need you to wait for me here, for 10 minutes, and then I want you to take of your trunks climb out of the pool, and walk up to our bedroom. Got it?" Louis said in his firmest voice.

No. Harry didn't got it. He was about to whine in protest and swim over there, but Louis was quick to pull himself over the edge leaving him alone inside the pool.

The swim trunks stuck to him like a second skin, the water making his skin shiny. He was the hottest thing Harry had ever seen. It was unfair.

But then, Louis smirked again, and slowly began to peel off his trunks, never breaking eye contact with Harry as they finally dropped to his feet. Soggy with water.

Harry's breath hitch was audible as his eyes hungrily raked down Louis' body. Naked only for him to see. It was so unfair really.

Louis' chest was flushed all the way to his navel, soft muscled thighs just asking to be bitten. Perfect little rosy nipples perking up, just asking for attention. Hard silky cock prettily curved. He was a fucking sight.

"10 minutes." Louis repeated as he slowly took a step back. Letting Harry know that he needed to keep his promise. The older man only nodded. Eyes so dark, they made Louis shudder.

Harry felt as though his mouth was made out of sand paper. Unable to form a coherent sentence. This really was the most unfair thing ever. Hands down. He kept repeating that mantra inside his head, over and over.

The sand papery feeling was immediately gone however, when Louis turned around and started to walk over towards the glass doors.

Harry's mouth flooded with saliva as he watched his perfect arse go. Louis really did have the most gorgeous arse. Soft and round, and bouncy, and perfect. Harry wanted to bite it. Bite it until he had Louis gasping underneath him. When he got him upstairs, he was going to bite it.

Finally he was out of sight, and Harry couldn't help but sink down, letting the water cover him from head to toe. His cock was still throbbing, the water doing nothing to soothe his problem. He felt like his cock wasn't going to soothe anytime soon, anyways. At least not with a naked Louis waiting for him upstairs. God knows what was gonna happen.

He didn't count the time, but eventually after a while he hoisted himself over the pool and slowly stood up, drying his hair a bit, and peeling his own swim trunks off.

His cock slapped up onto his stomach as well. He felt like he had been hard for hours, so before even walking inside, he gave himself a few friendly squeezes to try to stop his pending orgasm. Who knows what awaited him. He needed to at least be a bit in control.

After a couple of seconds, he finally started to move, one foot in front of the other, trying his best not to trip.

It was a miracle when he made it upstairs, in front of the door to the master suite. He could see a faint glow coming from inside, and it wasn't from the regular lights.

With his heart beating wildly inside of his chest, he mustered up enough courage to raise up one hand and knock on the door. Three soft little raps, that had him gulping.

It was a couple of seconds before he heard the muffled "Come in," from inside. That was all he needed before slowly stepping in.

He was immediately assaulted with the strong scent of what could only be described white musk with a mix of vanilla. It was absolutely intoxicating.

The smell was coming from the 3 big glass candles, that sat on the vanity. They were all 2 wick, making the room bright, but in an intimate sort of way.

There was a noticeable absence of Louis, but the soft sloshing noises coming from the bathroom, led Harry right over to him.

What Harry wasn't awaiting to find, was even more candles around the very inviting bathtub. Filled to the brim with silky white bubbles, and inside, a very naked, minx looking Louis.

He was carefully rubbing his skin with a wet flannel, covering his entire body with the rich smelling soap. The yellow tinted glow from the candles, made his skin light up in the most beautiful way, and Harry was sure that he wasn't breathing anymore. All he could feel was the fast beating of his heart, and the painful way his cock twitched in between his legs.

Louis caught sight of him, and his own breathing turned ragged once he saw that Harry had stripped off and was standing naked in the doorway. Completely unashamed. Huge hot cock hanging between his legs, ogling Louis as if he was the most beautiful thing he had ever laid his eyes upon.

He was, but Louis' skin flushed in excitement, just to see Harry's body responding to him this way.

Louis slowly raised a hand up to beckon the older man towards him. Felt like if he spoke, he would break the sudden haze that had surrounded the room.

Harry went without a question, never breaking eye contact with Louis. Didn't know what to say or do, so he just sat on the edge, awaiting for Louis to instruct him.

"Come in." Louis finally said after a handful of breathless seconds, rubbing a soapy hand across Harry's chest.

Harry immediately did as told, and lowered himself into the relaxing warm water, sitting opposite of Louis, and just looking. His hands ached with the way that they gripped onto the tub. Wanting nothing more, but to reach over and grab the younger boy. Their lack of skin to skin contact had gone on for too long. But he didn't. He waited patiently.

His patience was rewarded when Louis immediately moved over towards him, settling himself atop of Harry's lap confidently, before grabbing the older man's hair and smashing their lips together.

The kiss wasn't soft or shy or reserved like other kisses initiated by Louis. This kiss was biting and rushed and filled with desire. This kiss had deeper meaning, and Harry groaned immediately at the thought of what the meaning might be.

They stayed like that for a while, kissing hotly, as Harry's hands explored the wide soft expanse of Louis' back, and Louis' hands knotted themselves in Harry's hair.

Eventually, they began washing each other, wiping away the traces of the chlorine left behind from their dip in the pool. Hands roaming each other's bodies from top to bottom, never straying far away, too caught up in one another to actually do so.

It wasn't until a couple of minutes after finishing washing, that Louis' hands started to dip below the waist. Small dainty hand circling Harry's cock and tugging the hot achy skin.

"Baby. Baby. Louis." That's all Harry could say. Couldn't find other words to formulate what he was feeling. His cock was blurting obscene amounts of pre-come under water, and Louis could feel every single time it did, as it twitched uncontrollably in his hands.

But, just as fast as the glorious feeling of Louis' hand had come, it was suddenly taken away, causing Harry's eyes to fly open as a pitiful whine fell from his lips, and his hips bucked up trying to find some friction.

Louis watched in rapt fascination, but before Harry could come, he wanted to get one thing out of the way. The real reason why he had planned all of this.

He leaned forward placing a small kiss under Harry's ear, "I want you to eat me out. Lick me open, and then I want you to fuck me."

Harry gasped as his hands flew up from underwater to grasp on tightly to Louis' back. He didn't know if he had just heard right, or if it was his fucked out brain making him imagine things.

"Please Harry. I want it. I want it so fucking much." Louis added once he noticed that Harry wasn't doing anything.

It was then that Harry realized that he hadn't heard wrong. That there really was this ethereal beauty that he had the honor of calling his boyfriend pleading for him to fuck him.

And Harry wasn't about to just sit and do nothing. He had always been a sucker for fulfilling Louis' desires and this time, he was gonna make sure to over indulge him.

He quickly sat up again, and hoisted himself from the now lukewarm water. Steadying his stance against the tiled floor, before bending down and picking Louis up from the tub. One arm around his back, and one right under his arse.

Louis immediately wrapped his legs around Harry's back, meeting his lips halfway as the older man carried them into the bedroom, and onto the fluffy white bed. Their wet skin was already dampening the linens, but both didn't care. Not anymore.

Harry was quick to cage him in with his broad body, cocooning him as he continued to suck on Louis' tongue. His hands kept on moving around Louis' torso and chest, playfully tugging on his nipples, causing Louis to arch up into him. Body reacting beautifully.

"You sure baby. Because I can wait." Harry told him, wanting to make sure before things went on. Louis only mewled wantonly, nodding his head.

"Yes. Yes. I want it. I want it. Want you to fuck me." He gasped, partially because Harry's hands were still playing with his nipples, tugging just right, but also because the thought of Harry fucking him was making him breathless.

Harry gasped above him, and it was like his awareness and self control absolutely snapped. Like he was just waiting for the right go ahead to ravage Louis.

And ravage him, he did.

"I'm gonna take care of you baby. Gonna make you feel nice, hm? Gonna make you come."

Harry's voice was so rough, Louis' cock couldn't help but twitch an embarrassing amount of times. He sounded so primal and animalistic. It was something Louis had never seen before. This side of Harry only reserved for intimate moments.

Harry didn't say anything as he leant down and sealed his hot mouth around Louis' right nipple and started to suck. Tonguing hotly and sharp teeth biting softly. Testing the waters.

"Uh. Harry." Louis whined, hands flying up to grasp Harry's hair, making him groan. Redoubling his efforts, as he saw Louis responding positively.

"Gorgeous Angel. Absolutely gorgeous." He said in the split second it took him to change nipples, tonguing and biting just like he had done with the other one.

Louis was in ecstasy as moan after moan fell from between his lips. He had never thought of his nipples as sensitive, but Harry's skilled mouth was making his body do wonders. Opening up to every single touch so effortlessly.

It made Harry's chest burn with satisfaction. The fact that just doing this was causing such a reaction on the younger boy.

A few minutes passed, as Harry moved on from nipple to nipple, by the time that he finally looked up, Louis' face was contorted in what could only be described as a mix of pain and pleasure.

"You liked that baby?" Harry asked as he leant over and began to suck small soft marks under Louis' jaw. Soft supple skin giving easily. The younger boy only whined in assertion, body still tingling in anticipation at what was coming.

"Yeah? Taking care of you baby?" He asked again, as he continued sucking and marking up Louis' neck.

Louis wanted to snap and scream, tell him to just get on with it, but then he realized that Harry still thought that this was Louis' first time ever. That he wasn't prepared for what was coming. He realized that Harry was asking because he needed the reassurance. Needed to know that it felt good for him.

Louis' heart swelled inside of his chest, and his cock throbbed, all at the same time.

"Yes. Yes baby. So good." Louis assured him, this time kissing him to really drive the point home, and it seemed like it was everything Harry needed to hear, because he immediately sucked Louis' tongue into his mouth as he breathed loudly.

Louis' mouth was warm and open, letting Harry's tongue do whatever he wanted. Mostly because he was too busy trying to breathe. Body already so overheated.

Harry sensed that as he pulled away, gazing at Louis' flushed gorgeous face, and it really was unfair how pretty he looked. Even in his debauched state, he was still the most beautiful being Harry had ever seen.

The need to ruin Louis buzzed under the surface of Harry's skin, making his gums ache.

"Harry..." Louis sighed pitifully looking up at Harry with a confused gaze, wondering why he had stopped touching him. Harry wondered too, but immediately jumped back into action.

After a few more warm and wet kisses, Harry pulled back to grasp Louis' face in his hands. Both their eyes shining beautifully in the low light of the candles. Everything was perfect.

"I'm gonna need you to turn over, okay Angel?" Harry said softly, as he sucked another mark under Louis' ear. The younger boy shuddered and nodded his head.

Louis was about to get eaten out for the very first time, and his cock twitched uncontrollably.

Harry helped him rubbing the skin of his hips hotly, as he watched transfixed at the way Louis' arse jiggled while he got comfortable. He couldn't help the small impulse to touch him, so he leant down to press a small kiss to the small of Louis' back, groaning at the way his skin smelled. Fresh and sweet like berries from the bubble bath, and the unmistakable scent that was Louis. Warm and inviting.

After Louis got comfortable, hands right under his head serving as a pillow as he looked over his shoulder at him, Harry sat up to press a reassuring kiss to his mouth.

Louis responded back as best he could, too caught up on the feeling of Harry's cock right on the side of his arse. Still leaking and hard, it must've already been painful.

"I'm gonna eat you out now, okay baby?" Harry rasped roughly right to the side of his face, and Louis only whined back in response. Breathing turning ragged again.

Harry was able to press another kiss to his mouth, before making his trajectory down Louis' back, pressing hot and wet kisses as he went. Louis stayed still as best he could, skin vibrating, waiting until Harry got where he wanted him.

Harry pulled back after pressing one last kiss to the cleft of Louis' arse. Repositioning himself until he was face to face with the soft biteable skin.

Thinking about how biteable it looked, only made Harry want to bite it, so he did. Sinking his teeth into the right cheek, and then tonguing hotly once he heard Louis' soft whine from above.

He repeated the same process, biting and sucking, leaving marks all over the soft rounded flesh. By the time he was finished giving both cheeks attention, Louis had developed a healthy flushed sheen of sweat all over his body.

"God you're so gorgeous." Harry told him in a quick breath before spreading Louis' cheeks apart, revealing the beautiful pink little hole. His mouth flooding with saliva, immediately diving right in.

The first few broad licks had Louis mewling. His eyes rolling to the back of his head as a loud, loud moan fell from between his lips. Muscles contracting.

Harry moaned and licked fast and hard as Louis' thighs quivered around his shoulders. Occasionally pulling back and licking from Louis' perineum all the way towards his hole.

As the minutes went by, Louis' moans grew. His cock sitting heavily and rubbing against the sheets and his tummy. If he continued, it'd be the perfect friction to make him come.

Once Harry pointed his tongue and really started to tongue inside Louis' hole, past his rim, he made sure to grasp the younger boy's hips as he swirled around inside. Louis all warm and inviting, and steadily growing wetter by the second.

Louis started to wheeze, untangling his hands from beneath his head and stretching them up to grasp at the headboard, twitching uncontrollably as Harry tongue fucked him fast and hard.

"Harry! Harry. Please." Louis begged as he shook uncontrollably. Pleasure zinging up from his toes all the way to his cock. His fingers ached from where they were curled tightly around the iron bars of the headboard. Unconsciously shifting his hips up, until he was on his knees.

Harry followed him, moaning with vigour. Eyes closed shut as he worked his jaw as hard and fast as he could. His hands were surely leaving bruises from where they were grasping tightly onto the skin of Louis' hips, but if he let go, Louis was gonna go skidding off the edge. Body convulsing every time Harry swirled his tongue just right.

"Fuck. Harry fuck. Wanna come. Gonna come." Louis moaned out brokenly. His voice shaky and just raspy enough for Harry to know that he was probably on his way to shedding tears, or maybe already crying.

Harry pulled back, giving his jaw a bit of a break, as he brought up a hand to rub his thumb around the spit shiny skin of Louis' hole. Skin wet and giving, immediately sucking up the thumb as he sunk it inside.

Louis squeaked as he pushed his arse out even more. His back arching obscenely. The intrusion of Harry's finger reminding him of exactly what was about to go down.

Harry simply stared a bit arse struck and stupid. Watching hungrily at the way Louis' hole clung onto his finger unwilling to let go. How warm and tight he felt inside. His cock throbbing at the thought of being inside. Replacing his fingers.

He had to bite Louis' arsecheek again just to stop himself from coming.

"Harry-- finger Harry. Gimme another finger." Louis rasped out wantonly as he looked back at Harry completely wrecked.

Harry snarled biting him again as he pushed another finger in alongside his thumb, rubbing and twisting trying to find Louis' prostate.

Knew he found it when Louis almost screamed his heart out as his moans turned into straight up gasps. Full on sobbing now.

Harry didn't let up after that adding in a third finger as he thrust in wildly, wrist almost a blur as he kept on unrelentingly rubbing right against Louis' prostate.

Louis wailed and cried out, so loudly that it bounced off the walls disrupting the quiet night.

It was Harry's suddenly licking him again around his fingers that pushed Louis over the edge. Cock spurting onto the mattress, coming so hard that he saw stars as his body trembled and his vision went dark. Eyes rolling to the back of his head, as his body finally gave way and fell onto the bed.

Harry finally pulled out his fingers as he rubbed the skin of Louis' hips as soothingly as he could. Watching as the aftershocks racked over the boy's body. His skin glowing in the dim light.

It was like the calm before the storm. Everything quiet and soft again. Harry was still hard as a rock, but what mattered now, was that Louis was safe and taken care of.

Also, his hands on Louis' arse felt too good to give up, so he just continued to do that as he kissed the expanse of Louis' back, waiting for him to come back to himself.

When Louis did finally regain full awareness, Harry was laying beside him, giving his shoulder soft barely there kisses, as his hands rubbed his back.

Louis looked at him with shining eyes, much more brighter and sharper than what Harry expected to see. He smiled largely before flinging himself on top of Harry, wrapping both arms around his neck and kissing him.

Harry, despite being a bit surprised, immediately kissed him back, wrapping his own arms around his waist, digging his fingers onto Louis' arse.

He was still a little arse stupid, he wasn't going to deny it.

Louis giggled into the kiss, pulling back and settling himself comfortably astride Harry's hips. He looked beautiful up there.

"You look beautiful." Harry voiced aloud, caressing Louis' hips. He couldn't help but look at him, look at all of him. All soft and bare naked lines of his body in the warm light.

He was a vision. Bright pink nipples from the suckling that Harry had given him before eating him out. Belly covered in come, and his pretty little cock, still curved, still hard.

Louis noticed Harry admiring, because he immediately leant down and kissed him again. A bit more hungrily.

They kissed until Harry's cock felt like it was about to explode. Settling comfortably in between the crease of Louis' arse. He'd actually feel ashamed about feeling so close if it wasn't for the fact that it was Louis on top of him. That it was Louis' arse that he was about to fuck.

The throaty groan that came out of his mouth was completely animalistic. His fingers really digging onto Louis arse. Slipping in between his cheeks to sink into his hole again.

The moan that escaped Louis' mouth was soft and breathy, as he rocked back unashamedly on Harry's fingers. Circling his dainty hips. Giving Harry a view of what he somewhat looked like while riding.

Harry really couldn't breathe again.

He was too busy looking at the way Louis' thigh muscles looked like, to notice that Louis had leaned over him, trying to grab something from the bedside table. The angle had his nipples right in front of Harry's eyes, so he immediately sucked one into his mouth, hearing the lovely whimpers that escaped Louis' mouth.

He tongued both of them softly for a minute, careful of not being too rough. Aware that they were still a bit sensitive.

He pulled back when he heard the snick of a cap being opened. It was the bottle of lube that Louis had put there before Harry had come back in from the pool. He knew it'd be good planning to do so. And he was right.

Harry stared at him like a hawk, as he poured a good amount onto his hand, and then brought it down to rub generously all over Harry's cock.

The groan that ripped out of Harry was almost too loud for their little romantic setting, but it was awaited. He had gone the entire night, without any type of friction, and the corkscrew movement of Louis' hand felt so fucking good.

When Louis deemed him ready enough, he wiped the excess lube on his hole, and then wrapped both his arms around Harry's neck, as he rose up on his knees. Never breaking eye contact with the older man.

This was it. This was what they were both waiting for. One maybe longer than the other, but it didn't matter. It was finally happening.

Harry held onto Louis' hips tightly, always looking at the younger boy, assessing his every move. Holding his breath as Louis finally positioned himself right. His hole above the head of Harry's cock. Slowly opening up, as finally he began to sink down.

When the head of Harry's cock popped past the rim, they both froze as they let out shaky breaths. Louis from the sudden thick intrusion, and Harry because he was starting to become dizzy. Louis hole so tight and hot around him, it was taking a bit to regain some control.

Louis waited a couple of seconds, before really starting to sink down again, as slow as he could. Taking every inch with calm deep breaths, even if he already felt like coming. The fill of Harry inside of him, so fucking good, he kept on tightening up.

Harry could only breath out a couple of encouraging whispers. Too focused on not coming right then and there. It felt never ending. The delicious heat of Louis hugging his cock just right.

When Louis was finally able to sit on Harry's hips, cock all inside him, they both just breathed and stared at each other. Hugging each other so tight, someone might've walked in on them and mistaken their love making for a simple cuddle.

It wasn't until Louis started to slowly gyrate his hips back and forth, that their peaceful little silence broke.

"That's it. Take your time baby." Harry breathed out, gritting his teeth, as he felt his entire cock moving inside of Louis. Hot little body tightening up around him.

Louis sighed, but continued to do just that for a couple of seconds. Getting used to the fill of Harry inside of him.

Harry never let his eyes stray away, finally focusing at the way that Louis' body looked. How his belly quivered whenever he moved just right, how his thighs shook a bit, even though he hadn't begun riding him properly yet.

"So good for me baby. So fucking good." Harry told him again, and that was what prompted Louis to finally sit up right and start to ride Harry properly. Raising his hips up and down, gasping at the way Harry's cock felt on the upstroke.

"Uh. Baby." Harry moaned as he groped his hips until his hands reached Louis' arsecheeks and pulled them apart as he helped Louis' move.

"Good?" Louis asked shakily as he started to really bounce. Using his hands in Harry's shoulder as leverage, never losing his steady rhythm. Looking at the way that Harry bit his lips every single time he clenched around him.

"Uh fuck. Baby." Harry answered. Unable to form a coherent sentence right now. Louis riding him so fucking good.

Louis pushed him back against the bed leaning over him, and immediately gasping at what that angle did to him. Harry's cock finding his prostate almost immediately.

It seemed that that's what Harry was waiting for, because he firmly planted his feet on the bed and started to thrust his hips up, meeting Louis right when he was coming down.

"Harry--" Louis gasped out, bouncing harder and faster, as Harry's thrust increased in speed and strength.

"So fucking good baby, fuck." Harry breathed out, leg spasming a bit every single time his thighs collided with Louis' arse creating one of the most erotic sounds he had ever heard.

Louis could only moan out. Shaft of Harry's cock rubbing all inside his walls, and his head bumping right against his prostate.

"So tight baby. So good." Harry moaned. Rubbing his fingers around Louis' hole. Feeling the exact place where they were connected.

That was what finally broke Louis.

"Harry, Harry please." He cried out. Prostate all but bruised as Harry's thrusts grew erratic. His cock apparently not knowing where to hit but there.

"Yeah? Yeah? God baby. Fuck. Love this." Harry groaned out finally leaning up again, to interrupt his manic thrusting to suck Louis' tongue into his mouth.

Louis moaned into the kiss, hands coming up to tangle into Harry's hair. Feeling close to coming now that Harry's abs were giving him the right friction.

Harry started to thrust up again, jostling Louis on top of him, but after the fifth thrust, he sighed out frustratedly, and tipped them forward, making Louis fall on his back.

"That's better." Harry smiled before grabbing both of Louis' legs and hauling them up on top of his shoulders and really starting to fuck him.

Louis could only whimper and grab onto Harry's back as the older man really started to nail him. Thrusts hitting him fast and hard.

"Fuck! Baby. Harry!" Louis screamed breathing hotly against the side of Harry's face.

Harry only grunted in reply chasing Louis' mouth, kissing him hot and messy as his thrusts still kept on going.

God, he was a fucking fantastic lay. This was ruining both of them for sex with anyone else. They were tied forever now.

Harry's hips started to stutter as his thrusts grew erratic, his hand reaching down Louis' chest to grope at his cock, pulling him off along with his thrusts.

That coupled with the way that Harry kept on staring at him, was what finally pushed Louis to the edge, coming hot and hard. Back arching clean of the bed, against Harry's chest.

"God fuck!" Harry yelled as he gave out three more thrusts, and finally stopped, groaning loudly, as string after string of come, spurted from his cock and into Louis' hot perfect arse.

They both breathed out loudly, Harry falling on top of Louis, as he mouthed at the younger boy's neck, not even pulling out. Content on staying inside of him for as long as Louis let him.

"Baby." Louis spoke out first, kissing Harry's cheek as he pushed his long hair back. Harry finally pushing himself up onto his elbows, cocooning Louis in.

"I love you." Louis softly whispered, and the dopey smile that graced Harry's face was worth it, as he leaned down and snogged him, until their breath turned ragged.

They kissed until Harry del uncomfortable, finally pulling out slowly even if Louis still winced.

Harry was the one who took one for the team, as he went into the restroom to grab a clean wet flannel to clean them up.

He cleaned and kissed Louis. The quiet sound of the waves in the distance helping them come down from their sexual high as all was left was their quiet love. Soft whispers and caresses and kisses.

Louis felt amazing. Taken care of, and Harry felt over the moon. Louis had finally given him the only side of him that was left. He was finally all Harry's.

"Thank you Angel." Harry softly whispered, and Louis smiled widely at him. Understanding what Harry meant.

Because now that Louis was all Harry's, Harry was all Louis'. 

That thought was oddly calming. Especially here. In the warmth of their entangled bodies. Especially now after sharing their first love making session.

Everything was perfect. Everything was in place.

"I love you. So much Harry." Louis spoke right against the older man's lips, after Harry finished cleaning him up.

"I love you too sweetheart. More than you'll ever know." Harry replied. Rearranging them in the bed so they were finally under the covers tangled all together.

"That was perfect." Louis spoke after a couple of quiet minutes. His head on top of Harry's chest as Harry rubbed at his back.

"It was. And I'll never be more thankful that you let me do that." Harry whispered and Louis just had to lean in to kiss him again.

Who knew that sex made him this clingy?

"I love you." He whispered again, before settling in comfortably against Harry's chest. Feeling the exhaustion really start to hit him.

Harry only hugged him, pulling him in tighter and kissing the top of his head. "I love you too."

They were there together. In body mind and soul. In this beautiful island that unbeknownst to both of them, had turned into their personal heaven.

Everything ahead was absolutely uncertain, but they were together again. 

And everything was perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello AO3 readers!
> 
> Thank you all for your UNCONDITIONAL love and patience for my story. I've read every single comment you've written me since my sudden disappearance back in July. (Can you believe that the last time I updated was the day before BabyGate came to fruition?) Lol.
> 
> Anyways, I'm deeply sorry for my absence. I understand that it was uncalled for and completely sudden, and that I left a lot of you with unanswered questions, and I do hope you forgive me.
> 
> Got any questions? You can find me on Tumblr. The only place where I'll be. I'm on there daily, so your questions won't go unanswered.
> 
> That being said. I'm back. And again, sorry for being gone, but as Adele once famously said, "Life got in the way."
> 
> ISABELLAROMANELLI.TUMBLR.COM
> 
> See ya next update! ;) x.


	38. Chapter Thirty-Seven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .... no excuse whatsoever.
> 
> Enjoy! ;) x.

__"Welcome aboard El _Altanero_." A booming voice announced from the deck of the magnificent yacht Harry and Louis had just stepped into.

The long white boat had three decks. Shiny and pearly against the blazing sun that was gracing the island that day.

Harry had rented the boat for the weekend. So the packed bags on his shoulders held all his and Louis' necessities for the small trip. Mostly clothes and basic toiletries.

"Thank you. It's absolutely lovely." Louis greeted once he stopped in front of the heavy set older man who was waiting for them with a big smile.

"It's a pleasure to have both of you up here. My name is Gaspar and I will be your co-captain Mr. Styles." Gaspar said with pride, directing his attention towards Harry.

Harry smiled and shook his hand. "Thank you Gaspar. The help is appreciated. I haven't commandeered one of these in years."

Gaspar nodded and began to lead them on a tour of the decks, but Harry's comment stayed with Louis as he stared at the older man frequently.

The main deck was a standard layout. Kitchen with every single needed luxury appliance with a beautiful dining area, and a living room with leather couches and a flat screen TV. A bathroom was to their far left where the stairs to the lower deck where.

On the lower deck, two master suites were in place, with a standard bedroom layout. Harry took their bags over to the room farthest from the stairs, for the added privacy.

"Gaspar has his own living situation in the upper deck. That's where he's gonna be at all times." Harry said as he placed their bags on the floor leading towards the en suite bathroom.

Louis smiled and let out a breath he wasn't aware he was holding. Harry seemed to notice though, which made the younger boy feel all warm and bubbly inside just for the fact that Harry was able to tune in with his emotions rather quickly.

"Believe it or not, that makes me feel quite at ease." Louis confessed honestly. Harry chuckled as he finished setting their things down, making his way over to the younger boy, who was staring out the window into the awaiting ocean.

"I'm glad I get to experience this with you." Harry murmured right into Louis' ear, while rubbing his hands up and down Louis' sides. "I've always felt most comfortable near the ocean. On boats; I can't even begin to explain why."

Harry sighed, and Louis turned around in his arms, wide smile on his face, as he leaned in and kissed the older man. Harry returned the kiss with ease. Mouths moving slow and wet. A bit erotic. But, it seemed like every kiss with Louis was like that.

"Thank you for letting me experience this with you." Louis said breaking away and rubbing his thumb on Harry's lower lip. Skin shiny and tempting. "You know, since it makes you feel comfortable, I'm glad I'm here with you."

Harry didn't have a good enough answer to portray all of the emotions he was feeling, so he just leant in. Kissing Louis' to his heart's content.

The kiss got heated, rather quickly. Louis' wandering hands did nothing to placate the arousal tugging on Harry's gut. Harry's hands weren't exactly pure either. Sliding down the younger boy's back until finally reaching the soft warm skin of his arse under Louis' shorts.

Ever since their first night together, they hadn't been able to stop touching each other. Hand jobs early in the morning, while the sun rose from the horizon, warm and sleepy muddled. Blow jobs in the most inappropriate places. It seemed it was Louis' favorite thing to do. To catch Harry off guard and get him hard. The rush of excitement was what bubbled inside of his veins, it's what drove him to do it so many times.

Harry could say that he was exhausted, but he'd be lying. He did always have a high sex drive, and now having the most gorgeous person he had ever laid his eyes upon right in front of him, it wasn't stopping anytime soon.

Louis' cock was perking up with excitement, blood boiling when he felt Harry's own cock right against his tummy. Seemingly trying to dig a hole into his stomach.

Truth was, that even if they had enjoyed all of the hand jobs and blow jobs, they still hadn't had actual sex since their first time earlier in the week. Louis had woken up sore and content, but he was still apprehensive to do it again. Hence why he was trying to make it up to Harry with everything else.

Harry wasn't dumb, he caught on pretty quickly on what was happening, but he refused to do anything. It was all at Louis' pace and he was willing to wait. He had been able to do so for so long already. Plus the waiting experience wasn't that bad anyway.

But, with the way that Louis was kissing him, desperately and fervently, it seemed that waiting wasn't going to take that much longer.

"Baby. Baby." Harry said between kisses. Slurred more like it. It was hard to talk with his tongue inside of Louis' mouth. Sucking on it like he wasn't planning on letting go.

Louis' hands where already in the belt of Harry's trousers, about to rip them open if he had to, when loud steps and a joyous shout came from the upper deck.

Gaspar calling out for Harry.

Louis sighed and Harry chuckled, grabbing the younger boy's jaw, and tilting his head up to give him one last proper snog. Hot, wet, and fulfilling.

"I have to go. But you get comfortable and we'll continue this later tonight." Harry hotly promised against the shell of Louis' ear before letting him go, and exiting their bedroom while adjusting himself. Louis chuckled but bit his lip in anticipation.

He could hear Harry and Gaspar loudly talking in the upper deck, while they walked all around. It gave him something to listen to while he unpacked their stuff onto the drawers of their vanity.

Once he was finished with that, he changed into some swim shorts and a white opened button up, and stepped out in to the main deck.

The sun was blazing that afternoon. Luckily he had the forethought of packing enough sunscreen.

Harry and Gaspar were joyfully talking over towards the upper deck where Gaspar was to stay at all times. Once the older man caught sight of Louis, he smiled and said his goodbyes to Gaspar. Walking down the stairwell towards where Louis stood.

"You like the ocean spray?" Harry questioned excitedly once he reached Louis. The younger boy smiled and nodded reaching out and linking his arms around Harry's neck and planting a short, firm kiss.

"I love it. I love you." He confessed and reached up for another kiss.

"Hmm. I'm glad. I'm glad I'm sharing this here with you baby." Harry said with a cheesy grin, and really Louis couldn't help but lean in for another kiss. Obviously because Harry looked ridiculously handsome.

Obviously.

"Okay, okay." Louis giggled after a couple of minutes of snogging. "Why don't you change into more comfortable clothes, and then join me up here for a little sunscreen, and sun bathing? Hmm?"

Harry chuckled and pecked his cheek, "you don't like my pasty white skin baby?"

"You know I love it. But, the sunscreen would be for me I think." Louis whispered softly against the shell of Harry's ear. "You can consider it... foreplay."

Harry was running downstairs excitedly before Louis could even say anything else, leaving Louis laughing happily upstairs.

That settled the rest of their day.

*

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

"Fuck!" Harry sighed as his toes curled against the sticky hot sheets of their bed, and his hands wrapped tighter around Louis' hips.

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

Louis slowed his erratic bouncing to just a slow delicious hip roll, that made Harry's eyes roll to the back of his head as his grip on Louis' skin tightened.

Louis sighed happily as he rocked slowly. Thighs aching a little, but not as much as they should have judging by how long they had been going at it. He gave himself a mental pat in the back.

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

"Fucking hell." Harry growled out again. Throwing daggers at his cellphone which was sitting on the floor. Louis had knocked it out of the nightstand on his haste to grab the lube earlier.

His hands weren't really coordinated when Harry's tongue was deep inside of his arsehole licking like he was trying to find something, so you can't really blame him.

"You gonna pick that up?" Louis cheekily purred as his rocking turned a bit uptempo again, moving Harry's cock inside of his arse, all around.

Harry stared up at him darkly and licked his lips. They were red. Louis had bitten them raw earlier. "You want me to? You want to climb off baby?" He husked deeply, and Louis shuddered.

The phone was still ringing in the background.

"Hmm. No. This cock's mine." Louis whispered as he leant down and licked Harry's tongue, before sitting up, planting his hands firmly on Harry's abdomen, and started bouncing again.

Harry could only stare. Drink it all in. Watch as Louis' thick thighs, wrapped perfectly against Harry's waist. Watched them strain as he rode him fast and hard.

The phone had stopped ringing, but Harry couldn't care less. Could only concentrate on that erotic sight of his cock disappearing into the most luscious, tightest arse he had ever had the pleasure of being buried in.

Still, his brain didn't forget Louis' filthy little words.

"Yeah baby? My cock's yours?" He asked hungrily, watched as Louis started to unravel, and his noises started to get a little frantic. Clear sign of his incoming orgasm. "Cock's all yours. Fuck."

"Yeah. All mine. Big thick cock just for me. Just for me, fuck." Louis cried out back bouncing faster. Moving Harry's entire body every single time he fucked himself back down.

"Yeah. This cock's all yours baby. But your fat little arse is all mine." Harry rasped out as his humongous hands reached around and grabbed the meat of Louis' arse and dug his fingers in.

Louis gasped out happily as he nodded his head and ran his nails down Harry's chest, all the way towards where their hips were connected. Collecting all the sweat he had perspired since they had started 2 hours ago.

"Tight little arse. Fat fucking arse." Harry growled out, as his neck veins started to pop out in strain. Trying to stop the white hot heat that was building up in the back of his waist. He couldn't come before Louis. That was for sure.

He forgot what else he was gonna say, because Louis pulled a move out of a movie screen and stopped bouncing suddenly, as he maneuvered himself and did a 180 degree turn right on Harry's cock so that when he started bouncing again, all Harry could see was Louis' ass as it moved and his cock splitting Louis' hole wide open.

And by God was it a sight to see.

Louis' arse all full and jiggly making contact with Harry's strong hips every single time he came back down, was one of the most mesmerizing sights to see. Not only that, but his small puffy rim all stretched out and used.

That was enough for Harry.

He sat up taking Louis by surprise, and then pushed him down by his neck, as he sat on his knees, got into a nice comfortable position and started to fuck Louis erratically.

"Fuck. _Fuck_! Yes! God yes, fuck me! Fuck me." Louis whined out as he laid there and took it, reaching a hand in between his legs and started to jerk himself off along with Harry's hard thrusts.

"No." Harry growled out as he pulled Louis' hand out and pulled it behind his back along with the other one. Leaving Louis with absolutely no leverage whatsoever. "Gonna be a good boy and come on my cock. Only my cock."

Louis sobbed out and nodded his head, as Harry pounded away. Thrusts getting quicker but not losing their strength.

He had to say he was lucky. Not only was Harry well endowed, he knew exactly how to use it.

It was when Harry sat up a bit straighter, that he hit Louis' prostate straight on, ripping a loud and long shout from the younger boy. Harry could only smile as he fixated himself on that exact spot and fucked in with all he had.

"Oh! Oh fuck! Harry! Harry! Harry! Fuck please don't stop!" Louis screamed out, whining and squealing. Harry couldn't stop even if he wanted to.

"Pretty little arse." Harry started as he continued to fuck Louis with all his might. He was hypnotized, only looking at the way Louis' arse cheeks jiggled whenever he made contact with them. "Pretty little arse and it's all mine."

"Yours. Only yours." Louis sobbed back screaming when Harry let go of one of his hands and slapped one of his arse cheeks.

It's ultimately what ripped his orgasm right out of him. Making his toes curl and his entire body shiver as he cried out Harry's name.

"Fuck, baby." Harry growled out once Louis' hole clenched around his cock, and he came seconds later. Burying himself entirely into Louis' arse and collapsing on top of the younger boy.

They stayed like that for a couple of minutes. Both coming down from their orgasms. Harsh breathing regulating with each passing second. It was bliss. Post coital bliss.

Louis came back to his senses when he felt Harry's tongue licking at his neck. Leaving a stray kiss here and there. He turned his head over towards him and when their eyes met, they giggled. Fucked out and happy.

"Love you." Harry whispered. He figured that if he talked loudly it would ruin the mood.

Louis smiled at him as he stuck his tongue out and licked Harry's before snogging him for a few quick wet seconds. He tasted like the strawberry lube he had sucked out of Louis' arse.

"Love you too hot stuff." He whispered back making Harry chuckle.

"Now that was fucking good." Harry confessed and Louis could only sigh and nod in agreement.

"Remind me to never bend over in front of you sex fiend." Louis said as he caressed Harry's face. Harry smiled and kissed his fingertips. "Now come on. Get out."

Harry groaned as he moved his hips a bit. His cock had flagged down, and it was starting to hurt a bit still being balls deep inside Louis, but he was so comfortable and warm. Wet.

"A phone call interrupted us. Remember? Get out." Louis chuckled as Harry groaned, finally mustering the strength to lift off, and ease carefully out of Louis' hole. It stung in the best way possible.

It still didn't stop him from giving Louis' arse a few kisses. It was an arse worthy of kisses.

When he was finally able to stand up on shaky legs to reach the phone on the floor, Louis got up and rushed over to the bathroom.

"Wait for me if you're thinking of showering. The cleaning is my favorite part." Harry shouted, waiting for Louis' hum of approval, before he turned his phone on to see the multiple notifications and the two missed calls.

They were both from Liam.

Immediately the rush and the post coital bliss was gone, and in it's place was a freezing cold feeling in his veins.

Liam hadn't called or interrupted him on the trip at all. Had tried to give them as much time off as possible, and even when he did call, it was only for law emergencies.

Which freaked Harry out even more. He had called twice, so that meant something important.

At that moment, the phone rang in his hands. Liam again. Harry gave out a heavy breath before hitting the answer button.

_"I know that you're probably busy. Resting after being on the boat all weekend, but there's an important issue at hand."_

Harry sighed as he stood up. Letting Liam let everything out, before answering. "What's wrong?"

" _Rottisimo Largo_." Liam said a bit aggravated. " _He's spiraling out of control. He's getting aggressive, Harry. There's no way we'll win this for him. The prosecution has an air tight case. He's guilty, there's no way around it._ "

Harry knew Rotti wasn't innocent. He and Liam knew this since the beginning, but the promise of the money and the humongous recognition, was something that made them take it. Styles Law Firm was up and coming so they figured the case was gonna give them new leeway in the path to success as far as famous cases went.

Boy, had they been wrong.

Not only was Rotti Largo not the cool headed businessman he had been when they had their first meeting, he was a menacing and calculating manipulator who wanted things done his way. And if they didn't go as he planned, he turned into a right demon.

It deepened Harry's guilt at leaving Liam alone. The trip had been the best thing to happen to his relationship with Louis, but the worst timing in terms of his job.

"I'm sorry Liam. For leaving you alone with this, I really am." Harry begun wholeheartedly, but Liam stopped him.

" _There's no need. I know that this trip is important for you, and I'm not calling and telling you this to make you feel guilty. It really isn't that, but he's started to threaten us._ "

"He's what? Are you serious? How dare he?" Harry answered angrily, as he found a pair of clean briefs and slid them on haphazardly. Stepping out of the room to not spook Louis. "Who does he think he is? What did he say?"

" _Calm down. It's okay. We'll handle it here. Don't worry about it, but he's been making seriously terrifying comments. About not going down alone if he does get caught. It's unnerving but everything's under control._ "

Harry found himself in the kitchen, staring out into the beach. He sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. He really couldn't believe that he wasn't there for this. Not only for his best friend since childhood, but for his sister. He feared for Gemma the most. Especially since her relation to both Liam and Harry could make her a target.

It sucked. He wanted to go and help, but at the same time, he didn't. He was having the best time of his life. He was with the man he loved.

He was between a rock and a hard place.

"Send me all of the documents from the first hearing. We need to try our best, show him that we fought tooth and nail to at least try to appease him." Harry told him as he walked over to his temporary study. Opening his laptop and going to his email.

" _H, you know that didn't go so well either. You know already what happened. There won't be a third hearing after the one next week. It will take a miracle for him to not get prosecuted._ " Liam reminded him tiredly, and Harry sighed exasperatedly.

"I know Liam, but we have to try. We don't know what that man is capable of. He's losing everything he has if he does go down, and that makes a man go insane."

Liam agreed and they chatted more at depth about their next moves. They said their goodbyes after Louis quietly walked in, smiling at the older man.

"Everything alright love?" He asked as he made his way over to Harry and sat on his lap. He smelt clean. Like his coconut body wash. Harry had forgotten all about the shower. Too preoccupied with pressing matters.

"The Largo case." He grumpily replied, and Louis grimaced and kissed his chin in understanding. "Shit's getting real fucked up."

"I'm sorry baby." Louis told him as he caressed Harry's curls. A bit oily after the good sweat he had built up after their little afternoon shag. It reminded Harry that he probably stunk a bit. Probably a whole lot.

Louis seemed to think the same thing, because he stood up and pulled Harry up to his feet. "How about I give you a little wash, and then a little massage before you return to all this mess. Hmm?"

Harry sighed because he really did have a lot to do, but Louis' promises were much more appealing.

"I could use a good little rub down." Harry added as they made their way upstairs towards their bedroom, giving Louis a cheeky wink.

"You just came not even 30 minutes ago." Louis chuckled and Harry smiled at him.

"I've got a lot in me Tomlinson. You'll catch on pretty quickly. I can come, and come, and co--"

"Shut up!" Louis laughed as he slapped his hand onto Harry's mouth to stop him from talking. Cheeks red and happy. God, he was gorgeous and Harry was so in love.

"If you stop talking I'll suck your cock. Yeah?" Louis promised.

And well, Harry was not one to deny him that.

*

"Liam. Babe. Come to bed."

Liam looked over towards Gemma and smiled tiredly before turning his computer off and walking over towards her. She was all dressed and ready. Makeup off and nightgown on. Looking like a disgruntled kitten.

Liam's heart skipped a couple of beats.

"Sorry. Was just late night messaging with H. He's four hours behind us. So, it's the only time I could talk to him." He said as he made his way over towards her. Pecking her on the lips before they made their way over towards the bedroom.

"How's he doing? Haven't talked to him in ages it seems." She asked once they were in the room. Watching tiredly as Liam got ready for bed.

"They're both fine. Appreciating their holiday and time together to the fullest. It just sucks that I don't have him here with me right now." He said once he was ready. Climbing into bed next to Gemma. "I hate to admit this to him, because I know how much this time means to him, but I need him."

Gemma sighed as she scooted in closer as they both laid down placing her head on his chest, "I'm so sorry to hear that hon. Maybe it'd be best if you did tell him that though."

"No. No. You know your brother and Louis need this time away. The timing just sucks it's all."

And Gemma agreed. Harry really did need his time with Louis, but the strain that the case was putting on Liam, was starting to worry her.

As she watched Liam drift off to sleep, she made a decision.

She was gonna need to talk to Harry herself.

*

The weather in London really was starting to get on Nick's nerves.

It had rained heavily for three days straight now, and even if it was July, the necessity to wear a jumper was just starting to piss him off.

He grumpily made his way towards the Radio 1 building, bypassing everyone and anyone who tried to talk to him or greeted him in cheerful moods.

There was nothing cheerful of coming in at the arse crack of dawn in bloody freezing temperatures. Those people really needed to get a grip of fucking reality.

He did the morning show till 10 AM. Trying his best to not let his bad mood show, and he thought he was pretty successful at it. Even joking a bit with Finchy.

That was until he finished the show and stepped inside the offices.

"My Grimmy. You look like you took a bloody beating." Fiona commented as soon as he stepped inside of the office. He just looked at her and threw her a bird before sitting down and slamming his things.

"I'm just being honest. You need some time off buddy." She continued with a chastising grin and Nick really was not in the mood.

"No one asked Fiona. It seems like you haven't been around a mirror Ms. Universe." He shot back acidly and Fiona just shrugged.

"I accept I'm a mess. I'm not hiding it. You on the other hand. You need some serious rejuvenating treatments."

"You don't think I'm aware of that? I know I'm a fucking mess. I can't help it darling." He snarled as he grabbed his mug off the desk and stalked off towards the communal kitchen.

Fiona followed quickly behind, looking like the Cheshire Cat as she watched him intently pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"Talked to Aiden yesterday. Told me about the video you have on Louis Tomlinson."

Nick sighed and rolled his eyes as he made his way back to the office. Fiona hot on his heels. "It doesn't matter what I have. Harry Styles fucked off with him to God knows where. It's over."

"Well, you don't know that. It doesn't matter if you don't get Harry at the end, what matters is that you'll ruin Twinky's life the way he's ruining yours. No?" She asked and Nick only stared at her.

"I mean. Come on. He has everything you ever dreamt off. Has the man of your dreams, and even if that man won't be with you, you can come in and sweeping all from under him."

Nick was staring at her. Million thoughts racing through her head. "Why are you telling me this? Why now?"

"Because it wasn't till yesterday that I knew you had incriminating evidence against twinky. Plus, it kills me to see you deteriorating over this."

Nick sighed and just stared at her. It had been two weeks since Harry and Louis had left on their little getaway, and Fiona was right. Everything was slipping away from his fingers. He just didn't feel like it was worth it again.

"You were the one to tell me that I shouldn't dig myself into a bigger hole. Honestly Fiona, it'd be better to just leave it be." Nick sighed as he went back to his work. Head still swirling. It's not like he hadn't given it much thought. It's basically everything he thought about.

But, if the outcome didn't make Harry his, then what was really the point.

"Think of it this way. If he's not yours, then he shouldn't be anyone else's. No one deserves Harry Styles. Especially not the manipulator that is Louis Tomlinson." Fiona murmured quietly.

And she was right. Harry didn't deserve to be with the piece of shit that was Louis Tomlinson.

Plus, he liked that idea. Ruining Louis' life and his chances with Harry forever, would make his suffering worth the while.

"The video looked pretty convincing if I'm honest. You tweaked it just right. It honestly looked like you could twist this and make it seem like two rogue lovers saying goodbye to each other before one leaves to do his duties with Another Man."

Nick preened at that. He had done his best with that video. Cutting away the unimportant parts and prolonging the kiss. It was all ready to be sent to Harry, but he had come to terms that he wouldn't win Harry for himself with it.

Which is what made Fiona's suggestion much more appealing. Plus a video like that needed to come to the light.

"You have the hard evidence, now all you need is a witness." Fiona told him with a grin. Nick frowned and was about to ask what she meant when a knock came to the door.

"Come in!" She shouted as she walked over just as the door opened, revealing none other than Micah Evergreen.

"Hello there! You must be Micah Evergreen. I'm Fiona. We talked on the phone." Fiona greeted him excitedly and Nick only stared dumbfounded.

"Yeah! Hey. Thanks for calling me back." He said as they made their way towards where Nick was sitting. Still frozen in his spot.

"Nicky. You remember Micah Evergreen. One of the sign ups we had for our app initiative." Fiona said sugary sweet, and Nick could only stare at her.

"Yeah. Nice to see you again Nick. I felt like the last time we saw each other, stuff didn't go so well." Micah said with an apologetic grimace. Nick only nodded.

"That's fine Micah. Stuff happens." Nick sympathized once he caught on to what Fiona was trying to do.

"Well, I'll leave you two to converse. I have stuff to get to. Nice meeting you Micah." Fiona smiled at Micah then turned over towards Nick and handed him a USB. "Don't dawdle Nick, go straight to the point. I'm sure Micah here doesn't have a lot of time."

With that, she turned on her heel and was gone. "Nice to meet you too!" Micah called after her, right before she reached the door and left.

Nick only stared at the USB for a bit and then up to Micah, who was waiting for him with a smile. It was now or never.

He connected the USB onto the computer and clicked on the only file on it. It was the tweaked video.

Sneaky Fiona. She wasn't kidding about just going straight to the point.

"So, Micah. How've you been?" He asked with a smile, not at all interested at the answer, but he figured small talk would still be a good buffer.

"I've been good man. And you? I haven't seen Aiden around the Northumberland recently." Micah asked and Nick frowned at him.

There was no point to why Micah should be hanging around The Northumberland if Louis wasn't there, but he couldn't just outwardly ask that without sounding immediately suspicious.

"Oh? I never asked what you're studying at the LSE." Nick said nonchalantly. Micah immediately shook his head.

"No. I don't study there. I'm actually dating a girl who lives there. Perrie."

"Perrie Edwards? You're dating Dr. Edward's daughter?" Nick asked surprised. He didn't know about that. It caught him off guard.

"Yeah. She's great. We've been dating for about 5 months now." Micah commented happily.

Oh, how the tables had turned.

"So why were you kissing Louis Tomlinson just 2 weeks ago?" Nick asked casually. And Micah immediately went pale.

"What are you talking about? How do you know Louis?"

"I was there that day remember. When you tried to stop him from leaving with Harry Styles to that trip. I heard it and saw it all." Nick added and Micah just clenched his jaw.

"What's the purpose of this? How do you even know them?" He asked through his teeth and Nick smiled.

"I know them because we're in reversed roles you see. I love Harry Styles but hate Louis Tomlinson. You love Louis Tomlinson but hate Harry Styles, you see where I'm going with this?" Nick asked and Micah stood up.

"I don't think I want to be part of your little app initiative, if that's even a real thing." He said before backing away, but Nick stood up.

"It's not. Of course it's not. It was just an excuse to try to get your personal information to go to your house. I was gonna propose something but, Louis showed up and just made my job easier." Nick confessed and Micah frowned.

"So you lied to get my information and for what? What's your deal with Louis? What do you want with him?" Micah asked and Nick chuckled.

"The only thing I want is for Harry to see the leech he's with. We both know that relationship is founded on lies. And we both want it over with. Help me show Harry who Louis really is."

Micah scoffed incredulously and shook his head, "you're crazy man. I'm not gonna ruin anyone's relationship or expose anything. Why don't you stay away from them and mind your own business for a change?"

He started to walk away but Nick stopped him, "That night I did more than just listen Micah. And I have evidence." He turned the computer screen over towards the other man, and pressed play onto the video. Micah just froze in his spot. Mind racing a mile a minute.

"You filmed us? What kind of sick person are you?" Micah shouted and Nick smiled again.

"The kind of person who has the original cut of this video and is willing to send it to Perrie Edwards, so that she can see that her little boyfriend isn't as faithful and committed as she thinks."

Micah could only stare at him and nod. He knew that Nick was right, and he wasn't willing to risk his relationship with Perrie.

"What do you want from me? You've got your little video. You don't need me." Micah reminded him and Nick nodded.

"That's true, but your confession can be the killing blow towards their relationship. If Harry sees the video and then hears it from you that Louis was the one to proposition you, it would be a done deal." Nick breathed out excitedly, but Micah only shook his head.

"No Nick, I'm not gonna do that. I don't want to ruin their relationship." He said truthfully and Nick scoffed.

"If they end their relationship twinky will be yours. Isn't that what you want? Isn't that what you yearn? You kind of proved it when you tried to stop him from leaving just two weeks ago."

"I know what I did. And it was wrong. I could've hurt Perrie. I hurt myself, and I hurt Louis, but it proved to me what I had feared since I got to London. Louis loves Harry Styles. There's no other way around it."

"He lied to him! He lied and manipulated everyone! You and me both know this Micah. You and me both know that Louis is only with him because of his money. Because he's a shrew little leech. He doesn't deserve Harry. He never will." Nick said determinedly.

"And you think Harry deserves Louis? He cheated on him with his ex! An ex that ended up dead because of their little escapade. If anything he's the manipulating one. Using his money and his age to get what he wants. How can you possibly think he's any better?" Micah retorted and Nick sighed.

"Look. It's obvious that we're never gonna agree over this. Like I stated earlier. Our roles are reversed. But if we work together, Micah, we can tear them apart and they'll be free. Free for us to take over."

"No Nick. I won't do this. It's not right, and plus like I said, it won't matter anymore. They're so fucking tangled in each other there's no way of separating them." Micah said defeatedly. "I know Louis, Nick. I know him. I've known him since we were young. He's head over heels for your little lawyer, and sadly for you, so is Harry Styles."

Nick walked up to him silently while looking at him directly in the eye. Micah gulped at Nick's menacing demeanor.

"I'm feeling generous so I will give you three days till you come to your senses, if you don't, the video will go not only to Harry Styles, but to Perrie Edwards as well. Do you understand me."

Micah gulped and shook his head, about to protest but Nick stopped him, "I said _Do you understand?_ "

This time, Micah didn't protest and just nodded his head. Nick smiled widely and clapped his hands together as he returned to his desk.

"Thank you Micah. That'll be all." He added sugary sweet, once Micah started to rush out, "Three days! Don't forget!"

Micah could only sigh and then run, he didn't stop running until he reached the exit door towards the parking lot. It was raining of course it was, and he welcomed the cool droplets on his hot sticky face as his head swam.

This was not how he expected his morning to go. Not at all. The ultimatum that Nick had set would hurt people, no matter what he chose.

"Fuck. Fuck, fuck. _Fuck!_ " He shouted as he reached his car with shaky hands.

He drove back to Hackney with his heart in his throat. He needed to device a plan and quickly, but first, he needed to tell Louis what was happening. It all revolved around him. He needed the leverage of Louis knowing. Louis knew how to handle Nick. He could possibly help.

He parked on a curve haphazardly as he raced up the flat complex, hoping that Jay hadn't left to her morning errands yet. She was the only one who could contact Louis, wherever he was.

Luck seemed to be on his side, because when he reached her floor, Jay was outside coat and purse in hand locking her door.

"Jay! Jay! I'm so happy I caught you!" He gasped. All that running and panicking had left him out of breath.

Jay looked at him with concern grabbing his hand trying to calm him down. "Breathe Micah. What's wrong? Calm down honey."

"I need to talk to Louis. I need to talk to Louis right now Jay." He blurted between breaths. "Please Jay. It's urgent."

He could tell immediately when Jay closed off. Turning away and shaking her head. "I'm sorry Micah. I can't do that. Not after the little stunt you pulled right before he left."

Micah shook his head, "no, no, it's not what you think Johannah. Please. This is urgent. It's life and death. Please it has nothing to do with us or what happened that day," he lied, "just please let me contact him. Just one phone call."

Jay still shook her head, although a bit hesitant this time. Micah knew he could convince her, but at that moment his work alarm went off. He needed to get to the hospital.

"Shit! Fuck. Okay. I need to get to work. Right now." He said turning the alarm off. "But, Jay please. When I get back tonight, please I need to talk to Louis. _Please_." He pleaded again, and Jay twisted her mouth in apprehension, but nodded.

"I'll talk to Louis. I'll let him know that you're trying to contact him. But, it's ultimately his decision Micah, not mine." She cautioned, and Micah nodded.

"Yes that's fine. That's fine, but please Jay. Let him know that it's urgent. Please." He clarified one more time and Jay nodded before he was rushing out.

"What hell is brewing now?"

*

"Hmm. I'm not one to admit when I'm wrong, but I was definitely wrong." Harry hummed eyes closed and satisfaction setting deep in his bones.

He only heard the splash of water before Louis was attacking his mouth, sticking his tongue in his mouth and swirling it around. Drinking every moan and groan from Harry's mouth.

"So, a little underwater head is good?" Louis cheekily asked as he sat on Harry's lap, linking his arms around the older man's neck. Harry chuckled as his hands slid all over the expanse of Louis' back.

"Definitely good. Fucking good. Especially in here. Good idea angel." Harry confessed dreamily. And Louis chuckled.

They had decided to take a dip inside the jacuzzi, a couple of glasses of wine in, and Louis was pushing Harry against one of the benches, sinking underwater with a wink and taking Harry's cock into his mouth like it was no one's business.

Harry was fucking loving it.

"I'm afraid we're gonna need to get out though. Bodily fluids and such floating around." Harry reminded him, and Louis shook his head.

"If you're talking about your come, A) it's been inside and on me, and B) I was very thorough. Swallowed every drop." He boasted excitedly and Harry really couldn't fucking take it.

This gorgeous specimen was his to defile and love over and over again. He had won in life. It's what warranted him to push him against one of the benches to snog the living daylights out of him.

"God, you're amazing. I fucking love you." He admitted and Louis' eyes twinkled with happiness. "I fucking love you too."

Harry smiled and continued the kissing. Slow and sensual, and wet. So wet.

"Hm. Don't you think I should get a happy ending too baby?" Louis asked silkily as he bucked his hips up showing Harry that he was still hard. And Harry hummed.

"Yeah baby. Turn around for me." He winked as he lowered Louis' swimming shorts.

Louis frowned, "Shouldn't it be from the front." He asked and Harry raised an eyebrow.

"You want me to suck your cock baby I'll do it, no questions asked, but I was thinking a little more tongue to arse action."

Louis couldn't have turned around faster even if he tried.

*

Harry had gone grocery shopping to the main island earlier in the afternoon after their pleasure inducing jacuzzi dip. He had taken the boat with Gabriel, promising Louis to be right back.

The phone rang after Harry had been gone for about 45 minutes. Louis was busy watching a ghost investigation show, but immediately answered when he noticed it was Jay.

"Hey mum! How you doing?" He asked happily as he continued munching on his popcorn.

" _I'm doing good baby. How about you? How are things with you and Harry? How's everything?_ " She asked enthusiastically and Louis couldn't help but smile.

"Everything's great mum. More than great, actually. Fantastic. This trip is the best thing that could've happened to us." He confided and Jay sighed on the other side of the line.

" _I'm happy baby. So happy for you. And for Harry of course. I'm glad that you've finally worked out everything between each other,_ " she paused and took a deep breath and Louis frowned.

"Something wrong? You sound a bit odd." He asked and Jay sighed. She knew that Louis would notice immediately.

" _It's Micah baby. He wants to talk to you._ " She informed him quietly. Louis' excitement was immediately punched out of him.

"What? What the hell does he want?" He asked already annoyed. This really could not have happened at the worst possible time.

" _I don't know. He didn't specify. He only said that it was urgent, that it was probably life and death. And Louis he sounded very serious. It scared me._ "

"Don't believe him Jay. That's how dramatic he is. That's how dramatic he can be. Whatever it is that he wants, it's probably just unimportant bullshit." He hissed. Jay sounded like she wanted to protest but he continued, "whatever he's trying to do, it's not gonna work. I promise you."

" _But Louis--_ " Jay protested but Louis stopped her.

"But nothing Jay. I'm not going to talk to him. No matter what dumb excuse he gives. What did you tell him anyway.

" _Well, I let him know that it was all your decision. That it was all in you if you wanted to speak to him or not._ " She admitted truthfully and Louis sighed in relief.

"Good. That's good. Now tell him that I don't want to speak to him. Let him know that by no circumstance am I going to speak to him. Me and Harry are doing great. I don't want that to get ruined." Louis urged and Jay agreed.

" _Of course darling. I'll let him know. Don't you worry. You and Harry just worry about enjoying yourselves._ "

"Thank you mum. And we will, now if you'll excuse me Harry's here so I have to go. Bye mum." He said his goodbyes just as Harry docked in with Gabriel. Bags of groceries in hand.

"Hi baby." Harry greeted him with a passing kiss, grocery bags to heavy for anything more.

" _Muchas Gracias_ Gabriel. Thanks for the hand." Harry told him once they had carried everything in from inside the boat. The man only smiled and received his payment before waving his goodbyes and riding out onto the sea.

"That's a lot of bags. You planning on feeding a small country?" Louis asked as Harry unloaded everything and placed it in its respective places around the kitchen. He chuckled and shook his head.

"Nope. Believe it or not, all the recipes that I like to cook for you, need loads of ingredients." Harry pointed out as he grabbed pans and the stuff necessary to make dinner. Louis chuckled as he grabbed two wine glasses and poured each of them some Merlot.

"So, what are we eating tonight? He asked as he leaned against the counter putting himself in display. He knew his man well.

Harry chuckled as he chopped up some tomatoes. "I'm making my specialty Lasagna. You'll never know what hit you. It's the best thing I do."

Louis raised his eyebrows and nodded "Alright. Everything you've done has been spectacular so, I'm looking forward to it."

Harry winked and leant in for a kiss.

Everything was pure bliss.

*

That night after talking with Louis, Jay settled in for a quiet one. Making some homemade biscuits and peppermint tea to go with it. Despite being July the weather outside was still chilly, so a little comfort food was necessary.

After she had sat down with her knitting kit ready to go, the knock came on the door. She was willing to bet that it was Micah Evergreen.

She stood and went over, ready for whatever it was that was gonna happen, and opened the door. It was Micah, but he looked less frantic than he had been this morning.

"Hey Jay. Can I come in?" He asked tentatively and Jay nodded. Letting him in.

Micah sat on one of the couches looking at Jay expectantly, but she wasn't going to be the one taking in these circumstances.

"So. Did you manage to speak to Louis. Did you ask him to talk to me?"

Jay sighed and nodded, "I did. And you can only imagine what was his response." She remarked and Micah sighed. He feared that was gonna happen.

"Did you stress how important it was Jay. Because this is no joking matter." He sighed and Jay gave him a sad smile.

"I know honey. I'm sure it isn't, but after what happened recently, you can't really blame him for not wanting to talk to you." She retorted and Micah scoffed as he stood up.

"I know Jay. Don't you think I don't know how fucked up I was. How incredibly shitty I was. How I almost ruined my relationship with Perrie and ruined Louis' happiness?" He spluttered erratically and Jay only stared.

"I know that I was wrong Jay. I do, but this isn't about me and him anymore. What I need to tell him is something that could affect multiple people. That's why I need to talk to him."

Jay frowned "what is it exactly that you need to tell him? The way you talk. I'm starting to believe it's something incredibly serious."

"It is Jay. It is something serious. Something that needs to get resolved immediately and I need Louis' help." Micah added frantically and Jay sighed.

"I believe you Micah. But the only person who gets to decide wether he wants to talk to you or not, doesn't want to, and I can't change his mind. You know how pigheaded he is." Jay reminded him and Micah sighed.

"I do know. And I understand Jay. I don't want to put any strain on your relationship with your son because of my fault. So don't worry anymore." He assured and Jay nodded.

The bell for the biscuits chimed and Jay stood to go after it.

Which is when Micah noticed Jay's phone unattended on the coffee table. Jay was off busy tending to the biscuits, and really, this was his only chance.

He grabbed it and turned it on, finding that she luckily didn't keep a security code on it. He immediately went to her contacts and found Louis' new phone number, he wrote it down in his own phone, and then returned everything to its rightful place, right before Jay could come back.

"Alright. Here's some biscuits for your troubles honey." She said as she placed the tray of the freshly baked sweets on the coffee table. "I have some peppermint tea in the kettle. Would you like some?"

"No. Thanks. I actually have to get going." He quickly apologized denying the biscuits and the tea. Jay looked like she wanted to protest, but didn't. Thankfully.

"Alright. You take care Micah." She said warmly, and Micah nodded before rushing out of the flat and into the hallway.

He felt bad for using Jay like this, but it was necessary. Bigger fish to fry and whatnot.

He typed in the phone number and pressed call. He silently hoped Louis would help him out as the phone started to ring.

*

"Why don't you go grab a bottle of white wine from downstairs for me baby. It will go better with the lasagna than the merlot." Harry told Louis, and the younger boy nodded.

"Alright. Any preference?" Louis asked and Harry smiled. "Your choice angel."

Louis nodded and pecked Harry's lips before rushing downstairs to the wine cellar in the basement.

Harry continued stirring the homemade ragù as he took care of the lasagna noodles as they simmered inside the boiling water.

He figured that Louis would help him later by preparing a quick and easy salad. It would go lovely and complete the entire Italian dinner.

He was in the middle of placing the noodles out into a sheet to dry, when Louis' phone rang on the kitchen counter.

He looked at it, then towards the hallway. He figured Louis wasn't going to be back quickly enough to answer it, so he grabbed it and looked at the number. He recognized the number as a London one, so he figured it was probably important. Probably Jay.

"Hello?" He answered as he turned off the hot water.

" _Hello! Louis is it you? God. I'm so glad you finally answered._ " The frantic voice came through, and Harry could recognize that damn voice anywhere.

**Micah Evergreen.**

"Here it is babe. Decided to go with the Montrachet. I really liked it from that one time we had it at the Japanese restaurant." Louis said as he walked into the kitchen.

He found Harry looking hardly at the floor jaw clenched and stiff. "Harry? You alright?"

Harry looked up and met his eyes and a shiver ran down Louis' spine, and not one of the good ones. Harry's eyes were hard. His face expressionless. Well, only one expression. And it was clear as day. Anger.

"Your phone rang, and I decided to answer it." He gritted through his teeth. Louis looked down at his phone and his heart sunk. He just knew that this had to do with Jay's earlier call.

"You wanna mind explaining to me why Micah fucking Evergreen is calling your phone and being so glad that you're answering?" Harry roared loudly and Louis could only wince.

Fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY SON OF A BITCH!
> 
> Let me just start by saying that I'm a piece of shit for just disappearing for so long with not even a hint of an apology.
> 
> I'm like the most shit writer ever honestly. I'm so sorry.
> 
> Anyways. I was in a writing rut. I'm not gonna lie. I just hope you guys forgive me.
> 
> Thanks for all your love and support and for keeping your love for S&A alive. This is all for you. <3
> 
> Again, you can reach me at:  
> ISABELLAROMANELLI.TUMBLR.COM
> 
> See ya next update! ;) x.


End file.
